¡Amar a un ángel esta prohibido! ¿No?
by AndreaBrohook
Summary: UA. Dos jóvenes, quienes han vivido bajo la sombra del éxito de su familia, tendrán un encuentro inesperado que les cambiara radicalmente sus vidas. Sus existencias parecen ordinarias, pero en algún momento sus mundos tendrán que chocar. ¿Podrán soportarlo?. (Advertencia: Muerte de personajes) Shikatema, Nejiten y un poco de otras parejas.
1. La noche donde todo comenzó

**Capítulo 1:** _La noche donde todo comenzó._

Era de noche. En unos de los extremos de la mesa ovalada se encontraba un joven de 23 años. De cabello largo, tez pálida, vestido de traje y de una expresión seria. A pesar de ser tan joven ya era presidente de las empresas Hyuga tras la muerte de su padre. Escuchaba monótonas conversaciones que lo hacían creer que era una pérdida de tiempo estar sentado ahí. Su paciencia se acortaba poco a poco.

— Sugiero que tengamos en mente este aspecto. Los ingresos que provienen del lado este del país parece que no van en aumento, podríamos…

— Es todo por hoy.

— ¿Señor? —Las miradas incrédulas cayeron en el joven.

— Que es todo por hoy. —Se levantó de su silla, tomó su maletín y camino hacia la puerta.

Al cruzar la puerta, más miradas se impresionaron con su repentina presencia. Torció levemente la boca. Siguió con su rumbo cruzando entre los cubículos de sus empleados.

— Todavía no es hora de su descanso.

Tras decir eso, los botones de los teclados de sus computadoras volvieron a sonar. Llegó a su oficina personal, la cual estaba amueblada élegamente, se encontraba en la parte más alta del edificio y tenía una gran vista hacia la ciudad, pero había algo fuera de lugar. Un intruso.

— ¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí, Nara? —Su presencia no detuvo su rumbo. Dejo el maletín a un lado y se sentó al borde de su escritorio.

— Simplemente negocios. —Su típico tono aburrido no había cambiado ni un poco.

— ¿Qué no hay nada más importante que hacer en tus bosques? ¿O debo de recordarte que nuestras empresas son rivales? —Se notaba que estaba molesto.

— ¿Y eso significa que también seamos rivales? —Dijo serio el chico de cabello de piña—. Recuerda que aún no soy un amargado presidente como tú.

— No estoy para tus bromas. Necesito descansar. —Comentó guardando algunos documentos en su maletín.

— A este paso, ni en tu tumba podrás descansar —la mirada fulminante del ojiperla cayó en él—. Está bien, ya me voy. —Se levantó del sillón.

Salió de su oficina sin decir más. Ciertamente estaba preocupado. Llamó el elevador, el cual se estaba tardando en llegar. Considerar que podía tomar las escaleras era demasiado problemático para él. Al llegar a la planta baja, salió de tan enorme edificio y se subió a su convertible, un jaguar F-TYPE 2014 de color verde olivo. Meditó un poco antes de encender el motor y empezar a conducir.

— " _Pronto tomare el mando de la empresa_ —pensaba sin perder de vista el camino—. _Sera un reto dejar mi pereza y trabajar duro como mi padre o como Neji. Tal vez si hubiera aceptado ir de vacaciones con los demás… Espero no dormirme en plena hora laboral o me echarían sin dudarlo. Mendokusai._ "

Sumergido en sus pensamientos mantenía la mirada hacia el frente. La vía estaba despejada, solo las luces de uno que otro farol la decoraban. Era una zona muy tranquila, rodeada de árboles, nada de ruidos más que de la naturaleza. Hasta que algo cayó de golpe en el asiento del copiloto. Shikamaru perdió el control del carro, haciéndolo zigzaguear con fuerza. Al recuperar el control, se orilló y apagó su auto lo más rápido posible. Su respiración estaba agitada, sentía que sudaba frio, su corazón latía fuerte. Era una mujer. El joven miró alrededor, principalmente arriba. Nada. Solo el manto de la noche.

No comprendía de donde había salido aquella chica. Exhaló alterado. Con temor agarro la muñeca de la rubia. Tenía pulso. Volvió a echar un vistazo a su entorno. Nada. Ni un alma. Estaba paralizado, casi provocaba un accidente. La contemplo un poco tratando de calmar sus latidos. Tenía cabellos dorados, amarrados por dos coletas, usaba una blusa roja y unos jeans pegados. Colocó una mano sobre su hombro y la empezó a mover con delicadeza.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Neji se aseguraba que fuera el último en salir. Revisaba que hubieran cerrado las puertas y apagado las luces. Solo faltaba la puerta que conducía al techo del edificio. Sabía que de vez en cuando sus empleados salían a fumar y no le ponían llave al regresar. Subió los últimos escalones y posó su mano en la perilla. Abierta. Con una mueca de fastidio saco un llavero y buscaba la llave para cerrarla.

— ¿Dónde estará? —Casi era inaudible, pero pudo reconocerla. Una voz femenina lo detuvo en seco.

Provenía de afuera. Extrañado se cuestionó quien podría ser y el por qué estaba ahí a altas horas de la noche. Abrió la puerta dejando entrar las corrientes del aire. Gracias a las luces de la ciudad, la silueta de la fémina contrastaba. Estaba parada en las orillas del techo, buscando algo en el horizonte.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? —Se acercó a ella con cautela.

— Ah —notó su presencia y dio media vuelta. Algo tensa—. Disculpa, ¿no habrás visto a una chica por aquí? Es rubia, tiene el pelo amarrado en dos coletas, de ojos color aqua. Estaba usando una blusa roja.

— No.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer? —Se veía inquieta—. Si no la encuentro, me perderé.

— Lo siento, será mejor que se vaya a su casa. El edificio está a punto de cerrar. —Pronunció con un tono muerto.

— Mm —bajo la mirada y volvió a girar hacia la orilla del techo—. Está bien, aunque no creo que esté preparada para esto. —Se le apagó la voz mientras colocaba sus pies en el borde. Estaba lista para tirarse a una caída de más de 20 pisos.

— ¡Espere! —La detuvo tomándola de la mano y jalándolo hacia él. Haciendo que volviera a la zona segura del techo— ¡¿Qué hace?! —La chica lo miró confundida y con cierta inocencia— Venga. Si quiere yo la llevo.

— Gracias. —Ella le sonrió dulcemente.

Estando cara a cara con ella pudo notar la belleza de la chica y esa acción provocó un leve sonrojo en él. Bajaron las escaleras para subirse al elevador. Con la luz de este pudo verla claramente. De cabello castaño, amarrado en dos cebollas, de ojos color chocolate. Tenía una blusa rosa y unos pescadores de color verde olivo. Algo no cuadraba. Claramente no trabajaba ahí, de otra manera vendría con la etiqueta que su empresa les exigía. Ella estaba muy curiosa, observando y tocando lo que podía del elevador. Al llegar al estacionamiento, Neji la guio hasta su carro. Se adelantó y le abrió la puerta. No para impresionarla, ya era un instinto debido a que su padre le había inculcado que sin importar quien fuera, si era mujer tenía que hacerlo. La castaña entro muy tímidamente al carro y fue seguida por el ojiperla.

— Por cierto, me llamo Tenten. —Dijo alegremente.

Él se limitó con mirarla por el rabillo del ojo mientras encendía el carro.

— Neji —espero un poco hasta que se calentara el motor—. Bien, ¿por dónde vives? —Le dio de reversa al coche para salir del cajón del estacionamiento.

— Arriba.

— ¿Qué parte del norte de Konoha? —Subía por la rampa que lo llevaba hacia la calle.

— No —se rió—. Yo vivo en el cielo.

Neji pisó el freno bruscamente ocasionando un ruido chirriante en las llantas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Seguía zarandeándola delicadamente hasta que vio que la chica volvía en sí. Abrió lentamente sus ojos, su visión estaba borrosa.

— ¿T-te encuentras bien? —Preguntó asustado.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —Intentó observar alrededor pero inmediatamente puso su mano en su frente y una expresión de dolor abundo en su rostro—. Mi cabeza.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Reiteró la pregunta asumiendo que no lo había escuchado.

— Eso creo, ¿Quién eres tú? —Enfocó su atención en él. Lo miró y poco a poco recuperaba su visión.

— Shikamaru Nara, ¿y tú? —Encendió su auto y volvió a conducir algo veloz.

— Temari Sabaku —volvía a ser consciente de su alrededor— ¡¿Acaso me estas secuestrando?! —Se exaltó.

— ¡No! —Vio el rostro pasmado de la rubia—. Tú caíste en mi auto —la confusión regreso a su mente—…no sé cómo.

— ¿Me caí? —Se quedó pensativa— ¡Tenten! —Alzó la voz de la nada.

— ¿Q-qué pasa? —Sobresaltó con la reacción de Temari.

— ¡El jefe me va a matar si no la encuentro! —Se agarraba el cabello— No sabe nada de cómo es aquí y si le pasa algo va a ser mi culpa. —Empezó a alarmarse.

— Vamos no hagas un drama, problemática. —Se estacionó enfrente de un hospital.

— ¡¿Qué no haga drama?! —Repitió incrédula— ¿Por qué te detuviste aquí?

— Para que te revisen, al parecer se te perdió un tornillo al caer. —Dijo saliéndose del auto.

— ¡¿Me estas llamando loca?! —Le cuestionó siguiéndolo con la mirada. Veía como rodeaba el auto y se acercaba a su puerta—. ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

— Haces demasiadas preguntas. —Intentó cargarla entre sus brazos.

— ¡No me toques! ¡No voy a ir al hospital! —Gritó histérica quitándose los brazos del muchacho de encima.

— Bueno, —le abrió la puerta— si no tienes nada, bájate del auto.

Temari con los ojos entrecerrados lo miraba con furia. Bajo del auto sin ninguna dificultad. Se paró enfrente de Nara y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Contento?

Todo era muy confuso para él.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó incrédulo.

— ¿A-acaso eso es malo? —Su reacción fue intimidante para ella.

— No hay manera posible que viva en el cielo. ¿No tiene algún familiar, amiga o lugar donde se esté quedando aquí?

— No.

— ¿Sabe quién soy? —Observó el semblante de la chica. Ella solo negó con la cabeza— ¿Sabe en qué trabajo o en qué ciudad está? —Volvió a negar con la cabeza— ¿Cómo es posible? — Hundió su mano en su cabello. Estaba abrumado. Pensaría que estaba mintiendo o haciéndole una broma, pero lo decía con tanta inocencia.

— Me estas asustando. — Susurró la castaña apegándose lo más posible a la puerta del auto. Neji suspiró.

— ¿De verdad no tiene ningún lugar en donde pasar la noche?

— No.

La mirada del ojiperla se mantuvo en el horizonte por algunos segundos. Quito el pie del freno y siguió con su camino. Tenía un rato conduciendo, no se dijeron nada por un momento.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — Contemplaba con curiosidad lo que pasaban por las ventanas.

— A mi hogar. —Contestó virando a la derecha.

Los dos llegaron a las residencia Hyuga que era una enorme mansión, de estilo moderno, de colores blancos y negros. Tenían que atravesar por un jardín que tenía el tamaño de un campo de golf para llegar a la puerta principal. La castaña miraba asombrada tal monumento y Neji le abrió la puerta para que bajara.

— _"_ _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ —Pensó—. _Trayendo a una chica a mi hogar así sin conocerla. Aunque parecía inestable, si no fuera por mí se hubiera suicidado en mi edificio. No podía permitir que la herencia de mi padre se manchara de sangre"._

Entraron y lo primero que pudo notar la joven eran unas inmensas escaleras, elegantemente ornamentadas que llevaban hasta el segundo piso. Cada rincón de la mansión tenía objetos de lujo, desde las luces hasta los muebles.

— Qué lugar tan hermoso —Sus ojos chocolates no podían decidir que observar, pero brillaban con intensidad. Neji solo la miro de reojo con seriedad. Se aflojo la corbata y se quitó su saco—. ¿Te molestaría si exploró un poco?

Él la miro confundido. Sus reacciones eran muy extrañas.

— Solo no toque nada o tendrá que irse.

Tenten asintió y se alejó de él. Se paseó como si estuviera en un museo, admirando cada pared, cada objeto de valor. El ojiperla trataba de mantenerla dentro de su rango de vista. Era muy extraña aquella chica, no se comportaba como… otras chicas que él había conocido. El joven empresario decidió hacerse algo de cenar. No se había percatado que la chica se había fugado al segundo piso, abriendo puertas y mirando el contenido de las habitaciones. Tenía cinco recamaras y tres baños, pero una habitación en especial le agrado más a la castaña, la cual tenía una cama King size y la decoración de esta la hacía lucir más confortable.

Con las luces apagadas, se acercó a la cama y se acostó en ella. Era increíblemente suave y cómoda. Su cuerpo le pesaba, suplicaba por un descanso. Su energía se drenaba poco a poco y se reusaba a levantarse de ese paraíso. Sentía como si hubieran sido años desde que había tocado una cama así. Sin darse cuenta, Morfeo se apodero de sus sueños.

Justo había terminado con su comida y descubrió que el silencio había regresado. Sin alterarse, se aseguró de terminar su rutina cerrando la puerta con llave. Subió las escaleras, preguntándose donde estaría esa curiosa criatura. Planeaba dejar sus cosas en su habitación y buscar donde se había metido. Abrió la puerta y encendió las luces. Se quedó petrificado. Estaba en su cama. ¿Sería correcto despertarla y echarla a otra habitación? Parecía que no iba a despertar dentro de unas horas. Serio, dejo su saco en un perchero que tenía ahí, tomó una almohada y una sábana extra y se retiró del cuarto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— ¡Ya te dije que no tengo nada! —Estaba aferrada al barandal.

— ¿Dejarías de gritar? —La jalaba el castaño—. Estas cerca de un hospital.

— ¿Por qué tu empeño de meterme al hospital? —Se soltó del agarre del Nara.

— A menos de que me expliques como caíste del cielo, tienes que ir para que te revisen. —Espero por una respuesta.

— Esta bien —se volvió a subir al carro—. Me rompí un ala.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Negó con la cabeza— ¿Eso significa que te rompiste el brazo?

— Lee mis labios —señaló su boca—. Me rompí un ala, no un brazo. Si quieres llévame a un manicomio, porque estoy loca y digo tonterías —se cruzó de brazos—. Es típico que le teman a lo que no entienden.

— Bueno, es tarde y quiero dormir —se subió a su carro e introdujo la llave—. ¿Dónde vives?

— No vivo aquí. Dejarme en la calle no hay problema. Solamente que si me pasa algo te remorderá en la conciencia porque será tu culpa.

— Tsk, problemática. Bueno si no vives aquí, supongo que ni dinero tienes para quedarte en un hotel, ¿verdad?

— ¿Tengo que contestar? —Alzó una ceja.

— Vaya, sí que haces líos en tan poco tiempo. —Encendió su auto.

La rubia no podía irse así, no podía ir a buscar a su amiga en las condiciones que estaba. Tendría que caminar y era de noche, eso dificultaba mucho su búsqueda, pero tampoco sabía con quien se había metido. Ella no confiaba mucho de nadie. Por los alrededores algo le decía que estaban alejándose de la ciudad, ya no estaban los faroles y la cantidad de árboles aumentaba. Ella abrió la boca.

— No te estoy secuestrado. —Contestó el joven antes de que le reclamara algo.

Temari se sorprendió, desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos molesta. No sabía desde cuándo se había dado cuenta él que se le quedaba viendo, rechazándolo con la mirada. Parecía que estaban en medio de un bosque, donde había enormes árboles que intentaban tocar el cielo. La Sabaku estaba preocupada por la dirección que la estaba llevando. Hasta que una enorme edificación apareció entre la maleza, bien iluminada, diseñada de tal manera que hacia juego con sus alrededores. El Nara se estacionó dentro de la cochera, bajo del auto sin dar explicaciones ni indicaciones. La rubia bajo al mismo tiempo que él, vigilándolo desde la distancia.

El joven subió un par de escalones y le abrió la puerta que conducía hacia el interior de la casa. Parado con una mano en el bolsillo y otra en la perilla de la puerta, espero que la chica procediera a entrar. Lo miraba con desconfianza, negligente de aceptar su invitación, pero no tenía otra opción. Entro, caminando despacio en el interior. Solo había una luz que iluminaba el vestíbulo de la entrada principal del lugar. Aunque era suficiente notar que esa casa costaba una fortuna. Madera y el color blanco se combinaban con armonía, algunas de las paredes poseía arte que deberían de estar en un museo.

— Genial, hubiera preferido que me atropellaran, a caer en el carro de un soberbio presidente de empresas, hijo de papi. —Dijo con fastidio Temari.

— ¿Perdón? —Reaccionó inmediatamente al insulto.

— Ya lo dije. —Se alejó del muchacho.

— Subiendo las escaleras, al fondo a la derecha hay un cuarto que puedes tomar. Solo por esta noche. —Alzó la voz para hacerse escuchar.

— Si claro, —empezó a subir las escaleras— el cuarto esta junto a las cosas que el hijo de papi no quiere. —Ese comentario no le agrado mucho al castaño.

— _"_ _No soy un soberbio presidente de empresas" —_ dijo en sus adentros—. Todavía. —Susurró.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En la mañana siguiente, en la residencia Hyuga. Los rayos del sol le calaron a los ojos a la intrusa. Se levantó lentamente, frotándose los ojos y estirándose. No sabía que horas eran, pero le agrado ese amanecer. Sonriendo, salió de la habitación dispuesta a encontrarse con Neji. Bajo los escalones, imitando el sonido de un caballo galopando. Uso su olfato como guía. Moría de hambre. No tardo mucho para ver al joven, sentado en la mesa de la cocina, leyendo el periódico.

— Buenos días, Neji-kun —le sonrió—. ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

— Tengo trabajo. —Contestó tomando un sorbo de su café—. Y preferiría que me hable de usted.

— ¿De mí? —Inclinó la cabeza confundida.

El joven se quedó como roca al oír eso con la mirada en su café. ¿Qué sucedía con esa chica? ¿Por qué eran tan genuinas sus expresiones ante cosas como esa?

— ¿Dónde dijo que vivía? —Puso su café sobre la mesa.

— En el cielo. —Contestó alegremente.

— No hay progreso alguno —suspiró y señaló un plato con panqueques en él que estaba del otro extremo de la mesa—. Tome asiento y coma algo. Supongo que desde ayer, no ha comido nada.

Ella obedeció y empezó a comer.

— ¡Esta delicioso! ¿Lo preparaste tu Neji-kun? —Su entusiasmo era fácil de notar.

El ojiperla se limitó a su silencio. Estaba empeñado a leer su periódico. Dio un vistazo a la castaña esperando encontrarse con una persona muy hambrienta y con poca clase. Al contrario, ella estaba comiendo despacio, sentada apropiadamente. No tardó mucho en sentir su mirada. Lo cual lo llevo a regresar a las líneas de su periódico. Espero un poco a que terminara de comer y arrojo el periódico sobre la mesa.

— No la puedo dejar sola en la casa, —se levantó de la mesa y se puso su saco— me tendrá que acompañar a mi trabajo. De ahí estará por su cuenta.

— ¿Qué es trabajo? —Cuestionó la de ojos chocolates.

El joven empresario impresionado le fijo su mirada. No todos los días escucharía ese tipo de preguntas de una chica de su edad. ¿Tendría amnesia? Eso explicaría el comportamiento tan extraño de ella.

— Se me hace tarde, nos tenemos que ir. —Tomó su llavero y camino hacia la puerta mientras se ponía su corbata.

— Está bien, Neji-kun —Corrió detrás de él y lo agarró del brazo. No sabía que el joven no le gustaba que invadieran su espacio personal mucho menos tocarlo.

— Señorita Tenten. —Abrió la puerta principal.

— ¿Si?

— No me llame así cuando estemos allá.

— Está bien, Neji-kun. —Se aferró más de su brazo.

— Algo me dice que va a ser un día muy difícil. —Le abrió la puerta de su coche.

— Neji-kun.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Qué es difícil?

— Ya nos tenemos que ir. Después le leo el diccionario. —Se soltó de su agarre y rodeo el carro.

— Neji-kun. —Seguía parada con una expresión muy confundida.

— Luego le explico que es un diccionario. —Encendió el motor.

— ¡Espera! —Se subió al auto.


	2. Reencuentro

**Capítulo 2:** _Reencuentro._

Tenten observaba sus alrededores con intriga. Todo se veía muy diferente de día que de noche. Los edificios de esa zona eran enormes rascacielos que parecían competir respecto su altura entre los demás, envueltos en un sin número de ventanas de cristal y se reflejaban entre sí. A pesar de que era muy temprano había mucho dinamismo en las calles. De nuevo se dirigían a la compañía Hyuga. Llegaron a la entrada de un camino subterráneo que se encontraba a los pies del edificio, el empresario pasó su tarjeta por una máquina y esta levantó la pluma dejándolo acceder al estacionamiento. El joven detuvo su auto en un cajón que era exclusivo para él.

— ¿Por qué estamos de nuevo aquí? —Preguntó bajándose del auto.

— Aquí trabajo. —Contestó guardándose las llaves en su bolsillo y empezó a caminar.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer? —Preguntó de nuevo, siguiéndole el paso.

— Soy el presidente de la empresa. Manejo a personas, tomó decisiones, y entre otras cosas. —Llamó al elevador.

— Hyuga… ¿Ese es tu apellido? ¿Neji Hyuga?

— Sí. —Los dos entraron al elevador.

— Algo me había dicho Temari sobre los presidentes de empresas, pero no recuerdo que era. —Se puso pensativa detrás de Neji.

— ¿Temari? —Fijo sus ojos en ella.

— Ah. Si ella es quien me… ¡Ah! —gritó asustando al muchacho.

— ¿Qué le sucede? —Se acercó.

— ¿Dónde estará? ¿Le habrá pasado algo? —Se puso las manos en la cabeza con un semblante aterrado.

— Tranquilícese. No puede actuar así cerca de mí. Mi reputación puede ser afectada por esto. —Puso su maletín detrás de su espalda.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?! ¡¿Cómo una reputación valer más que una amiga?! —Se estaba alterando cada vez más.

— ¡Ni se quién es! —La frustración de la chica lo obligó alzar la voz justo en el momento que las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

Neji se percató dónde estaba. Podía sentir las miradas de sus empleados sobre él. Tomó un respiro, se acomodó la corbata y aclaró su voz. Retomó su curso hacia su oficina dejando a la castaña atrás.

— E-espera. —Lo persiguió y lo tomó del brazo.

Los empleados estaban perplejos. En los dos años que tenía trabajando, el Hyuga jamás había traído a una chica consigo, mucho menos que esta lo tocara. Tampoco tenía la vestimenta apropiada para el lugar. Los dos entraron a la oficina sin saber que ya había personas adentro y estaban discutiendo.

— ¡Que problemática eres mujer! —Se refugiaba detrás de uno de los sillones.

— ¡Y tú eres un vago que no le gusta subir escaleras! —Le gritó fuertemente, pero se contuvo al ver que habían entrado Neji y su amiga— ¡Tenten! —Su humor cambio repentinamente de histérica a alegre.

— ¡Temari! —Corrió hacia sus brazos.

— ¿Se conocen? —Cuestionó el Nara saliendo de su escondite.

— Necesito contratar a una secretaria para que nadie entre sin que yo esté presente. —Caminó hacia su silla.

— ¿Quién es ella? —Se le acercó el muchacho con peinado de piña.

— Se llama Tenten. La encontré en el techo del edificio, a punto de tirarse de él —Tomó asiento—. Dice que no es de por aquí.

— Bueno eso es normal comparado con ella —señaló a Temari sin que se diera cuenta—. Cayo, de no sé dónde, en mi auto en movimiento. La lleve al hospital pero luchó para no entrar y también dice que no es de aquí.

— ¿Por qué desapareciste así, de la nada? —Preguntó Tenten consternada.

— Estaba volando justo detrás de ti, —bajo la voz para que solo la castaña escuchara— pero me distraje y de la nada un anuncio apareció ante mis narices. Trate de esquivarlo. Creo que me rompí un ala al hacerlo y caí en picada al auto de ese vago —señaló a Shikamaru con su pulgar—. ¿Qué hiciste durante todo este tiempo? ¿Estás bien? —Colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros.

— Me detuve tan pronto me di cuenta que no estabas. Estaba buscándote desde el techo de este edificio y Neji me encontró. —Miró sobre el hombro de la rubia.

— ¿Neji? —Siguió la vista de su amiga hasta darse media vuelta y ver que apuntaba al Hyuga—. Hay no. Tú también te encontraste a un soberbio presidente de empresas. —Pronunció decepcionada.

— ¡Oh, eso fue lo que me dijiste de ellos! —Se entusiasmó de pronto.

— ¿De qué tanto estarán hablando? —Observaba de lejos como los miraban de reojo.

— No sé, supongo que de cosas de chicas. —Contestó el Nara sin quitarles la vista de encima.

Se sintieron incomodas al tener las miradas de los empresarios puestos en ellas. Temari giró un poco a Tenten para darles la espalda a los muchachos y que no pudieran leer sus labios.

— ¿Ya sabe lo que eres? —Preguntó en susurros la rubia.

— No y ¿él? —También susurró.

— No. Odio la ley que nos obliga a no mentir —se cruzó de brazos—. Tuve que confesarle algo y ahora sospecha.

— De seguro no te creyó. Hay que mantenerlo en secreto. Ya sabes que tenemos prohibido sacar las alas. —Hizo más quedita su voz.

— Lo sé. De todos modos tengo que revisar la mía. Necesito ver la gravedad de la herida. —Miró por el rabillo del ojo a los chicos.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Nara? —Se cruzó de brazos.

— Se me olvido entregarte esta carta —saco el objeto de su bolsillo, doblado en dos y se lo entrego en sus manos—. Me tienes de tu mensajero, a la próxima te lo cobrare —Se rascó la nuca—. Me tuve que traer a esa loca conmigo, quien sabe que le haría a mi casa si la dejo sola.

— Algo me dice que es de esas personas que se ganan tu confianza, luego te dejan sin nada y se van sin dejar rastro. —Expresó con un aspecto serio.

— Conociéndote hiciste lo mismo que yo. Sabe dónde vives, también te puede estafar. —Dejo sus ojos fijos en él esperando una reacción.

— Sí. Pero, hay algo en ella que me obliga a creerle. —Su mirada se perdió en la silueta de la castaña.

— ¡Dejarían de vernos como bichos raros! —Se quejó Temari.

— ¿Quién dijo que las estamos viendo a ustedes? —Se defendió Shikamaru.

— No sé, somos las únicas que estamos aquí. ¿O apoco la pared es demasiado interesante? —Puso sus manos su la cadera la Sabaku.

Tenten se apartó de la discusión y se iba a cada rincón de la oficina. Leyendo los nombres de los libros y sus diferentes colores que estaban en un librero, observando los cuadros con unos paisajes. Se topó con el escritorio de cierto presidente que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

— ¿Qué hace? —Preguntó recargando sus codos sobre la mesa.

— Solo miraba, ¿por qué me hablas tan raro Neji-kun? Note que no me hablas de la misma manera que a ese muchacho. —Señaló al castaño.

— Le hablo de usted. A él lo conozco de hace tiempo, es por eso que le hablo como usted me habla a mí.

— Oh, entiendo. Y ¿Cómo se hace para que me hables… como yo? —Interrogó tratando de no confundirse.

— Tomaría tiempo, tendría que ganar mi confianza. Aunque personalmente, prefiero que nos quedemos en ese término.

La de ojos chocolates lo contemplaba embrollada. No entendió ni una sola palabra de lo que él le dijo. Sacudió su cabeza.

— Entonces, ¿qué más haces en tu trabajo? —Trató de cambiar de tema.

— Firmo documentos, contrato gente, despido gente, voy a aburridas reuniones y a juntas que no sirven para nada que están llenos de lambiscones que aspiran a ser más grandes que yo. —Contestó extremadamente seco el Hyuga.

— ¿Cómo puedes hablar de ellos así? —Preguntó perturbada—. Son personas y hablas de ellos como si fueran basura.

— Eso es lo que son. Basura. — fijo su mirada en ella.

— ¿Entonces toda la gente que conoces son basura? ¡Eso significa que yo también soy basura! —Se le quebró un poco la voz.

Ese gritó silenció la discusión que tenía Shikamaru con Temari. La Sabaku reaccionó a ese repentino tono de voz, se apartó del Nara. Agarró la mano de Tenten y la arrastró hasta el exterior de la oficina, cerrando bruscamente la puerta detrás de ellas.

— ¿Qué le dijiste? —Preguntó Shikamaru atónito por lo ocurrido.

— Solo la verdad —hizo una pausa con los ojos cerrados—. Te voy a pedir un favor. Como aun no tienes empleo y yo sí, entretenlas un rato. Tengo mucho trabajo el día de hoy. —Mantuvo su frialdad de antes.

— ¡¿Qué?! Yo no voy a ser su niñero—se negó—. Ya basta que tenga que aguantar a una, ¡Pero dos!

— Después te devolveré el favor. — Empezó a sacar archivos de sus cajones.

El castaño trono la boca. Molesto, salió de su oficina y vio a Temari consolando a Tenten en la pequeña sala de espera que estaba afuera de la oficina del Hyuga. La castaña se quitaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas. La Sabaku notó su presencia y lo miraba con aborrecimiento. El joven solo giró los ojos y se acercó a ellas.

— Vámonos. —Metió sus manos a los bolsillos.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó sin quitarle esa mirada.

— Vamos por algo de comer, —contestó perezosamente— tráete a tu amiga.

El Nara inició su rumbo sin ellas. Temari sentía que trataban a la de ojos chocolates como un objeto. Se levantó sin soltarla de la mano forzándola a que se levantara también y le siguieron el paso a Shikamaru. Mientras bajaban por el ascensor.

— No entiendo como no estás gordo ¡No haces ejercicio ni siquiera bajas las escaleras! —Se volvió a quejar.

— Otra vez con eso problemática. Ya te dije yo soy yo y tú eres tú. —Contestó ya algo cansado de pelear.

Tenten se rió levemente al ver la cara que ponía su amiga al regañar al pobre chico, la cual sonrío al verla de nuevo feliz. Al llegar al estacionamiento, siguieron al joven a su convertible. La castaña procedió a entrar a la parte trasera del auto y la rubia iba a seguirla. Shikamaru abrió la puerta del copiloto antes de que pensara en entrar al coche y su mirada punzante cayó sobre ella.

— ¿Qué?

— No voy a ir de chofer. —Dijo sosteniendo la puerta.

Exhaló fastidiada y cerró la puerta trasera. Entro dejando caer su peso sobre el asiento del copiloto y se cruzó de brazos.

— Como fastidias.

El chico de cabello de piña le cerró la puerta. Rodeo el carro para poder entrar en el asiento del piloto.

— Y tú como te quejas. —Insertó la llave y encendió el carro de nuevo.

Todo el recorrido predomino el silencio. Ninguno se decía nada. Tenten pudo notar por el espejo retrovisor la cara de dolor de la rubia, quien pretendía no poder soportar la existencia del conductor para ocultarla. Llegaron a una heladería que tenía colores pasteles en su exterior. Los tres entraron a la tienda y se pusieron en el mostrador.

— ¿Qué quieren? —Preguntó Shikamaru con sus manos en los bolsillos.

— Uno de chocolate —se dio cuenta que Tenten no sabía de qué hablaban— y uno de fresa para ella. —Terminó por salvarla.

— Enseguida se los traigo. —Dijo la chica que trabajaba ahí.

Las chicas se sentaron y el Nara esperaba que le dieran los helados. Cuando ya los tenía en mano se los entrego pero sonó su celular que estaba en su bolsillo, lo saco y leyó la pantalla.

— Espérenme aquí. —Se salió de la tienda contestado el celular.

Temari lo seguía con la vista. La mayor parte de los muros eran de cristal. Fácilmente podía ver hacia afuera, Shikamaru se puso de espaldas a la tienda y se quedó parado junto al auto hablando por el celular.

— Vez lo que te digo —volvió la vista a su amiga—. Están obsesionados con su trabajo. —Le dio una lamida a su helado.

— Sí. —Soltó triste, recordando su plática con Neji.

— A-ah, ¡pero no te preocupes! Así son ellos. —Forzó una sonrisa.

— ¿Ah? —Volvió de sus pensamientos—. Tema-chan. Pude notar que algo te dolía en el camino hacia acá, ¿qué sucede?

Ella se sorprendió. Checó a su alrededor para asegurarse de que ningún alma iba a enterarse de lo que iba a decir. El Nara seguía afuera, concentrado en lo suyo. Caminando lentamente, sin rumbo.

— Es mi ala. Me duele y mucho, —susurró— ¿qué tal y si la perdí en la caída? —Su rostro mostró preocupación.

— Ya veo, necesitas una oportunidad de estar sola —tomó su mano—. Por cierto, ¿Qué más te paso ayer?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En la fría oficina de aquel solitario Hyuga, este leía unos documentos. Estaba sentado en la esquina de su escritorio apoyándose con una mano en ella y la otra sostenía el fajo de papeles. Leía letra por letra, revisaba que las oraciones tuvieran sentido. Por alguna razón sus ojos se posaban sobre las palabras pero su mente no lo procesaba como debía. Estaba distraído. Tronó la boca. Caminó rodeando las orillas de su escritorio, recorriendo sus yemas de los dedos sobre su superficie. Hasta que algo húmedo sorprendió su tacto. ¿Agua? Retiró de su vista los documentos y trato de encontrar la procedencia de ese líquido.

 _"_ _¡Entonces también soy una basura!"_ Esa voz resonó en su mente. Tenten. No había notado que la había hecho llorar. Se quedó pensando en cómo se había comportado. Era la primera vez que se sentía culpable por algo que había dicho a una completa desconocida.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Reían de sus cortas anécdotas de su noche con ellos. Temari no podía creer el comportamiento de Tenten. Tan inocente y tan curiosa. Era normal, pero aún le causaba gracia. Aunque en el fondo sabía que ella no podía recordar mucho de su vida pasada.

— ¿Y cómo se llama? —Llamó su atención la de los ojos chocolates.

— No recuerdo bien. Shikamaru… algo. Creo. —Dijo con poco interés.

— ¿Es igual que Neji?

— No lo sé. Dijo que aún no tiene trabajo, no me sorprende con lo vago que es —comía de la galleta del cono—. Los presidentes de empresas son soberbios y egoístas. Solo se preocupan en de sí mismos a cuesta de los demás. Dale poder a un hombre y veras como es en realidad.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —Se quedó intrigada al ver la expresión de asco de Temari.

— Viví algo parecido en mi pasado. Venir aquí con los humanos, me obliga a recordarlo con solo mirarlos, y ahora casi no lo puedo olvidar porque vivo con uno —tiró lo que quedaba del helado al bote de basura. El chico de la coleta volvió a entrar a la tienda—. Hablando del rey de Roma —dijo en susurros— y el idiota se asoma. —Terminó con una sonrisa Temari.

— ¿Ya? —Se preguntaba en su mente el porqué de la sonrisa de la rubia.

— Ya. —Miró a la castaña.

Tenten se levantó y siguió a la chica de las dos coletas. Salieron de la heladería, subieron de nuevo al auto de Shikamaru para volver a la calle.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó la chica de las cebollitas.

— A mi casa. —Contestó mirando por el retrovisor.

— Ugh —Se quejó la rubia.

— ¿Neji ya sabe?

— No. Después le aviso, ya es muy tarde para andar en estos lugares.

— Uy si claro, que tarde —dijo sarcásticamente la rubia—. Todavía no se pone el sol, vago.

— Yo no debo estar en la calle y menos a estas horas. —Dijo fríamente el Nara.

— Pobrecito no tuvo vida social. —Se burló la chica de las dos coletas provocando que Tenten se riera.

— Si tengo.

— Haber, ¿dónde están tus amigos? Claro sin contar a Neji. —Esperaba con una sonrisa victoriosa.

— De vacaciones.

—Y ¿Por qué te quedaste? O ¿no te invitaron? —Se seguía burlando la chica.

— Si me invitaron, —se empezó a molestar— pero no pude ir.

— ¿Por qué?

— Sigues haciendo demasiadas preguntas, problemática. —Contestó con un tono de molesto.

— ¡Ya estoy harta que me digas problemática, tengo nombre, sabes! —Gritó la chica molesta.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— Gracias. —Colgó el teléfono de su oficina.

Neji se recargo en la orilla de su escritorio. Su preocupación aumentaba, no había recibido noticias de Shikamaru, mucho menos sabía que si ya se había deshecho de ellas. Tal vez, si pudiera calmar sus culpas, podría concentrarse de nuevo. Estaba caminando en círculos. Sacó su celular y con solo un toque de su dedo este estaba marcando un número predeterminado. Se detuvo enfrente del ventanal que le ofrecía una gran vista de la ciudad. Se colocó su celular junto a su oído.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Dónde están?

— En mi casa pero casi choco de nuevo por esta problemática. —Dijo en un tono muy relajado.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó pasmado.

— Estaba bromeando, no te exaltes.

— Te digo que no estoy para tus bromas, Nara. Voy para allá.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El chico se preguntaba desde cuando había perdido el sentido del humor su amigo. Debía de ser el mismo día que empezó a considerarlo como rival. Neji había cambiado mucho tras la muerte de su padre. Ni todo el dinero del mundo pudo conseguirle un segundo más de vida. Fue el único que vio por él. El parto le había costado la vida de su madre. Aunque mucha gente lo reconocía por poseer los mismos ojos que ella.

Cambio su vista hacia las chicas, las cuales estaban sentadas en la sala. Temari por supuesto estaba molesta, ella no quería estar ahí. A pesar de insistir que era tiempo de irse el joven le preguntaba sobre su dirección y ella no sabía qué hacer. No había recibido órdenes desde la noche anterior.

— Tema-chan, me voy a meter a bañar —la saco de sus pensamientos. Se quedó algo boquiabierta por la libertad en como lo decía— ¡No te preocupes! Le pedí permiso a Shikamaru antes. —Le regaló una sonrisa.

— Oh —al menos recordaba sus modales—. Si es así, te espero en la habitación. No te vayas a tardar. Entre más pronto salgamos de aquí mejor.

La castaña sonrió, le preguntó la ubicación del baño y la rubia la guio. Cuando Temari dejo el baño, dejo la puerta entrecerrada detrás de ella sin querer. Se fue al cuarto donde había pasado la noche y cerró la puerta. Se paró enfrente de un espejo que la reflejaba de pies a cabeza.

Por el rugir del motor sabía que el Hyuga había llegado. Como su hogar estaba apartado de la ciudad, era fácil saber quién se aproximaba. El empresario solo tocó una vez. Shikamaru le abrió la puerta de inmediato.

— ¿Dónde está? —Estaba guardándose las llaves de su coche en su pantalón.

— ¿No saludas? —Preguntó con la misma seriedad que él. Neji lo miro con desprecio—. No te enojes, no sé. Hace un rato estaban en la sala. —Contestó haciéndose a un lado para que pasara.

— ¿Cómo pudiste perderlas de vista? —Paso a un lado de él.

— Lo admito, —suspiró— soy un mal niñero. Más si se tratan de niñas mayores de 20 años. —Cerró la puerta.

— ¿No crees que es peligroso, dejarlas rondar así? —Se plantó a unos pocos centímetros de él.

— Ya que —alzó los hombros—. Ya sabes que dicen del laberinto Nara, es fácil entrar, pero es difícil salir.


	3. ¿Qué son ustedes?

Los dos empresarios deambularon por la casa. Shikamaru comenzó por buscar en la planta alta. Se podía imaginar que estaban en la habitación donde se había quedado la noche anterior. La alfombra del pasillo ahogaba el ruido de sus zapatos.

— Auch. —Escuchó el quejido de la chica en su interior.

Tal y como lo sospechaba. Ese sonido solo lo alentó a seguir, iba con la mayor pereza del mundo. Deseaba con toda su alma que ese día se acabara y que volviera a disfrutar de sus últimos días de irresponsabilidad y dormir como nunca. Abrió la puerta.

— Te…

Las palabras que iba a decir se borraron completamente de su boca. Con sus ojos bien abiertos percibió algo que nunca se había imaginado. Casi no podía parpadear.

Neji sabía de cada rincón y cada escondite de la mansión de la planta baja. Solían juntarse con Shikamaru y otros chicos para jugar cuando apenas eran unos niños. Recurrió por llamarla por su nombre, pero no recibía respuesta alguna. Subió las escaleras, recorriendo el pasillo que estaba casi oscuro a excepción de una ventana que estaba al fondo, que anunciaba que ya se estaba haciendo de noche, y de una línea de luz que surgía de una habitación. Podía oír una voz femenina tararear. La reconoció de inmediato. Decidió guardar silencio y caminar sigilosamente sobre la alfombra del pasillo.

— Tenten yo… —empujo la puerta sin previo aviso.

— ¡Neji! —Se aferraba de la toalla que era lo único que cubría su desnudo cuerpo.

Shikamaru estaba petrificado en su lugar. No podía dejar de ver tal anomalía.

— ¡S-se toca la puerta sabes! —Entre el pánico y el enojo trataba de esconder sus alas detrás de su espalda, cosa que fue inútil porque una de ellas estaba mal herida y no la podía mover causando una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

— T-tu…—seguía estático.

No había nada que decir. Ella no podía huir, menos en el estado que se encontraba. Ese movimiento brusco que hizo solo empeoro la herida. Su ala blanca estaba manchándose de sangre. Estaba paralizada por el dolor. Sin salida.

Al Hyuga no estaba sorprendió por atraparla semi desnuda. Poco le importó por ver lo que cubría su cuerpo. Un par de alas enormes que la envolvían. No eran de utilería, se flexionaban y se movían junto con ella.

— Y-yo te lo puedo explicar, digo no puedo…—Se ponía más nerviosa al saber que su secreto estaba enfrente de él.

— ¡¿Cómo es que…?!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Se mordían las uñas. Fueron ordenadas a irse a la sala inmediatamente. Era inútil guardar las alas, las vieron, sabían que existían. Temari tuvo que arrastrar su preciosa ala en el suelo porque era incapaz de levantarla y Tenten tuvo que vestirse como pudo. El pavor de lo que les fueran hacer a continuación las consumía. Sentadas con los nervios a flor de piel, observaban a los jóvenes empresarios. En cambio ellos buscaban respuestas lógicas en sus brillantes mentes. Nada tenía sentido.

— ¿Qué son ustedes? —Preguntó desconcertado el ojiperla.

— Tenemos prohibido decirlo. —Contestó Tenten con la cabeza agachada y con un tono de voz muy leve.

— ¿Prohibido? ¿Por quién? —Cuestionó el Nara.

— Por el jefe. —Dijo Temari, tragándose su dolor.

— ¿Quién es su jefe? —Despertó el interés de Neji.

— También tenemos prohibido decirlo. —Contestó nuevamente la castaña quien ahora estaba temblando.

— ¿No van a hablar? —suspiró Shikamaru alejándose de ahí, agarro una silla y la arrastro por el suelo colocándola a enfrente de ellas—. No importa, tenemos toda la noche para escucharlas. —Se sentó en ella, recargando sus brazos en el respaldo al igual que el mentón, mirándolas fijamente. Neji no tardó mucho en imitarlo.

— ¡¿Qué tipo de tortura es esta?! ¡¿Por qué todos son así?! —Alzó la voz Temari despreciándolos con la mirada.

— Expliquen lo de las alas. —Mantuvo su personalidad fría el Hyuga.

— No podemos, está prohibido. —Repitió la castaña.

— ¿Marco a la policía? —Le pregunto el Nara al Hyuga.

— ¡Ya me está hartando esa actitud suya! De esta manera no conseguirán nada. Cuando decimos que está prohibido es que no lo podemos decir aunque queramos confesar ¡No saldrán las palabras! —Un punzante dolor la hizo callar.

— Está bien —razonó en su mente Neji— ¿Son humanas?

Las chicas bajaron la vista con sentimiento de tristeza.

— Éramos… —Contestaron en un pequeño hilo de voz.

— ¿Cómo? —Se quedó extrañado el Hyuga.

— Hace años que dejamos de serlo. Solo pasó. Dejen de darle vueltas al asunto, ya saben lo que somos. —Dijo algo seria Temari.

— Eso es una tontería, no existen…—Se negó el chico de peinado de piña.

— Entonces, dime una mejor explicación para las alas o de como caí del cielo. —Lo retó la rubia.

Todos esos hechos los orillaba lo que sería muy sencillo de deducir. El hecho que estaba pasando en la vida real era lo que les dificultaba creer en esa idea. ¿En serio tenían a un par de ángeles enfrente de ellos?

— ¿Cómo sabemos que no mienten?

— También tenemos prohibido mentir. Es un pecado. —Agarró algo de valor la castaña.

— Tienen demasiadas cosas prohibidas. —Expuso el Nara.

— Ustedes tienen más prohibiciones que nosotras, pero ustedes no las respetan. —Se defendió Temari.

— ¿Y si solo es una broma? Esto no puede ser posible. —Se quedó más confundido Neji.

— Crean lo que quieran. Que lo hagan o no, no nos afectara en lo absoluto. —Se plantó firme ante ellos.

El silencio gobernó en el lugar. Se estaba poniendo demasiado incomoda la situación. Los genios hacían trabajar su mente procesando la información que les habían dado. Se sentían dentro de un hueco sin salida. Cada respuesta que encontraban generaba más preguntas. Las examinaban de pies a cabeza y regresaban a su dilema.

— ¿Temari, te ayudo con…? —Señaló con la mirada su ala caída.

— Te lo agradecería. —Aceptó la Sabaku.

Las ángeles partieron del lugar, Temari caminaba con cautela. No debía de hacer movimientos bruscos si no quería empeorarse. Era muy incómodo para ellas regresar al cuarto donde se había quedado Temari. No tenía opción, tendría que dejar los cielos por un tiempo. Eran perseguidas por las miradas incrédulas de los jóvenes.

— ¿Tú crees que escapen? —Preguntó con más intriga el Hyuga.

— Lo dudo. Una de ellas está mal herida, su dolor parecía muy real para mí. No creo que la otra la vaya a dejar atrás. —Se recargó en la pared.

— Puede que lo hayan planeado desde un principio. Que todo esto es un teatro con efectos especiales.

— ¿Efectos especiales en mi casa? —Bufó— Saldría una fortuna montar dicha cosa. Sin mencionar la preparación que esta requiere.

— Dejarlas mucho tiempo juntas sería un peligro. Quien sabe, tal vez estén tramando algo ahora mismo.

— Concuerdo que tenemos que vigilarlas de cerca —hizo una pausa—. Puedo encontrar explicación para que nos hayan encontrado de la manera que lo hicieron. Que cayera en mi auto, que la encontraras en el techo, pudieron memorizarse lo que tenían que decir y actuar su papel en esta broma… pero lo que no entiendo es: ¿De dónde sacaron esas alas? Algo así no es nada difícil de ver, ¿por qué aparecieron justo ahora? Tal vez tengan cómplices que las están ayudando a montar este teatrito.

Las respuestas se les escapaban de las manos. La analítica de Shikamaru era buena y certera, pero estaban resolviendo un crucigrama sin pistas ni preguntas que los guiara a las respuestas o una sopa de letras donde todas las letras eran iguales. Tenían que actuar. Harto y con un dolor de cabeza el Hyuga subió por las escaleras. Encontrar donde estaban era fácil, una habitación tenía la puerta abierta con la luz encendida. Se asomó sin pensarlo dos veces y pudo observar como Tenten le vendaba el ala a su amiga. Esta vez la castaña ya no tenía sus alas expuestas, había vuelto a su forma humana. Las dos no tardaron en sentir la fría presencia de Neji, quien mantenía un semblante más serio de lo normal.

— Nos vamos. —Su tono de voz indicó que era una orden. La de ojos chocolates estaba dudosa de que hacer a continuación.

— No te tienes que ir con él —informó la rubia levantando su guardia—. No hay nada que te obligue hacerlo.

La Sabaku se paró justo enfrente de ella dándole la espalda y sobreponiendo un brazo para protegerla e impedir el paso de Neji. Simplemente no sabía qué hacer. Todo se había tornado confuso en cuestión de minutos. Ella sabía que Temari la defendería a capa y espada si era necesario. La mejor solución era huir, pero Temari no podía, no la iba a exponer así. La veía con angustia y cambio su vista al empresario, quien mantenía su posición. ¿Qué eran capaces de hacer esos humanos? Sus ojos rodaron al suelo. Sumisa, rodeo la protección de la rubia, la cual se sorprendió por la obediencia de Tenten.

— No tienes que hacerlo —la detuvo de la mano y su inquietud se hizo notar—. Te puedes quedar conmigo, encontraremos como…

— Estaré bien, Tema-chan. —Trato de disimular su preocupación con una sonrisa.

— Cuídate. —Dijo en un susurro llena de inquietud.

La dejo ir. Sabía que no la iba a hacer desistir de su elección. Tenten asintió y siguió con su camino. Volvía a temblar, los latidos de su corazón no se podían callar. Al ver que se estaba acercando, el Hyuga regreso a la sala. Ella lo seguía ciegamente, sin levantar la mirada, manteniendo su distancia de él. Shikamaru estaba impactado de la decisión que había tomado Neji y se preguntaba que le habría dicho para hacer que lo siguiera. La castaña detuvo su caminar cuando se dio cuenta que estaba enfrente del anfitrión de la casa.

— Gracias —no levanto la mirada—. Por todo. —Continuó con su camino.

Le extraño esa actitud tan espontanea de ella. Caminaba como si la hubieran regañado, pero era fácil saber que en realidad tenía miedo. También se percató que no tenía sus alas ahora. Neji abrió la puerta principal y espero que la chica la cruzara para cerrarla tras de él. Como si estuviera programada para hacerlo, se subió al carro del empresario cuando este le abrió la puerta del copiloto. Estaba aterrada, hacia su mejor esfuerzo para no demostrarlo. Sus preocupaciones no la dejaron ver que la noche había caído. En silencio solo contemplaba el exterior a través de la ventana.

Neji estaba concentrado en la calle, la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando. Parecía que estaba dentro de un trance y su rostro mostraba preocupación. Ya no parecía tan curiosa como antes. No lo dudo más, cambio de curso, tenía en mente ir a la estación de policía y dejarla ahí. Al estar en la misma calle que la estación fue bajando la velocidad y volvió a mirar de reojo a la castaña. No se inmuto ni un poco, estaba consciente de sus alrededores pero no le importaba estar cerca de ahí. Volvió a demostrar que no era una chica normal.

Al llegar a la residencia Hyuga, Tenten no quería tener ningún contacto visual con él. Caminaba como zombi hacia el cuarto donde había pasado la noche.

— Espera —su voz la detuvo en seco. Estaba a sus espaldas—. Esa es mi habitación. Puedes tomar cualquier otra.

La castaña apresuro el paso y se encerró en la siguiente habitación. Se desplomo enfrente de la puerta. Tenía miedo, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en que es lo que le sucedería la mañana siguiente. Neji no parecía tan malo, pero conoció un poco de su otra naturaleza, la que actuaba enfrente de sus empleados. ¿Debería de temerle?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Era de madrugada, Shikamaru no podía conciliar el sueño, sabiendo que había alguien que podía apuñalarlo por la espalda en la misma casa. Seguía en su cama pensando en palabras las cuales ya lo estaban mareando. Se sentó en la orilla aun pensante de lo que debía hacer. Tres de la mañana, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se durmió a esa hora. Junto a él estaba un teléfono inalámbrico. Lo tomó y salió de su cuarto con pereza, caminó por un pasillo que estaba casi en penumbras si no fuera por una pequeña lámpara que desprendía una luz amarillenta y opaca.

Vio la misma puerta entrecerrada de aquella vez. Su curiosidad de que si ella seguía ahí lo incitaba a abrirla. Con un leve toque logro abrir un poco más la puerta y se asomó por ella. Después del dolor por el que había tenido que pasar estaba exhausta. De nuevo había ocultado sus alas. Podía distinguir su silueta gracias a la luz de la luna que se infiltraba por la ventana. No podía perder esa oportunidad, estaba listo para marcar a la policía. Una simple mentira y ellos estarían en su puerta en cuestión de segundos. Echo un último vistazo a la chica.

Todo el día se la había pasado fastidiándolo constantemente, tenía razones para hacerlo. Al igual que no las tenía. El poco tiempo que paso con ella pudo notar que lo había tenido difícil. ¿Por qué estaba bien complicarle más su existencia haciendo tal monstruosidad? Detectó un poco de movimiento de su parte. Escondido detrás de la pared temiendo a que la hubiera despertado escuchaba el infinito sonido del teléfono esperando a conectar la llamada. Tal vez odiándose a sí mismo, apagó el teléfono y regreso a su cuarto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El sol había salido, Tenten tenía rato que estaba despierta. No escuchaba ni un solo ruido en la casa. ¿Podría ser que la había dejado sola? Se levantó y con temor giró la perilla de su puerta. Se asomó tímidamente al exterior. Vacío. El silencio acompañaba esa frustrante situación. Dio un vistazo dentro de la habitación del ojiperla que tenía la puerta completamente abierta. Vacía, incluso su cama estaba tendida. Caminó con sigilo, bajo las escaleras y se asomó por la cocina. Olía como si recién hubieran cocinado, pero no había rastros del empresario. Dio un suspiro de alivio que tranquilizo a su agitado corazón.

Justo detrás de ella salió Neji, esquivándola, vestido para el trabajo. Se estaba haciendo el nudo de corbata. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, solo podía ver la espalda del Hyuga, que con saco en mano, miraba el reloj de su muñeca. Suspiró al vacío, colocó su saco sobre una silla y fue a servirse café. Con taza en mano prosiguió con su rutina, tomó asiento y extendió el periódico del día enfrente de él. La castaña estaba congelada, aferrada a la pared con la vista por los suelos. Mantuvieron la misma pose hasta que ya había pasado un minuto.

— ¿No piensas desayunar? —Cerró sus ojos aperlados.

Tenten salió de sus pensamientos quedándose sorprendida de aquellas palabras. Se despegó de la pared y caminó cautelosamente hacia esa mesa. Jalo un poco una silla y se sentó en ella. Estaban frente a frente solamente que Tenten agachaba de nuevo la cabeza.

— Así que eres un ángel. —Dijo antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

— S-si —Volvió a salir de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Cómo es allá? —preguntó dejando su café en la mesa. Se quedó callada y desvió la mirada. Otra sospecha más para el Hyuga— ¿También está prohibido? —supuso él. Ella solo asintió. Paso otro momento de silencio, sin embargo la curiosidad del empresario seguía despierta— ¿Cómo moriste? —La miró directamente a los ojos.

— N-no recuerdo, en verdad. Temari —hizo un pausa— Temari me dijo que me tomaría tiempo recordar quien era. Me dijo que tal vez no lo recuerdo porque morir fue muy traumático para mi alma. Así que, —agacho la mirada— inconscientemente me hice olvidarlo para poder sanar esas heridas poco a poco —apretó los puños—. Es frustrante saber que tuve un pasado y no poder recordarlo —hizo otra pausa—. Solo recuerdo mi nombre, mi edad, mi nuevo hogar, alguna que otra palabra. En resumen, solo recuerdo desde que llegue allá arriba. —Se quedó seria.

Otro silencio incomodo se precipito sobre ellos. Cada segundo aprendía algo de ella, algunas cosas tenían sentido si creía en la teoría de que ella era un ángel. Como su amnesia, su inocencia y que quería brincar de un edificio para volar. Pero, ¿por qué una criatura como tal coincidiría en su vida? Neji le dio otro sorbo a su café y miro de nuevo su reloj. Se levantó de donde estaba sentado para tomar un par de platos de comida que ya había preparado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Seguía en la cama pensando de nuevo si ella podría llegar a traicionarlo. Volvió a sentarse en la orilla, pensando, tratando de encontrarle sentido a sus recuerdos. Era imposible concentrarse completamente porque otro de sus sentidos abarcaba toda su atención. Había un aroma que se estaba colando a su habitación. Inhalando dicho aroma trataba de reconocer que era. Se levantó fugaz, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y con mucha prisa bajo hasta la cocina.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —Preguntó agitado.

— Me preparo algo de desayunar, —movía el sartén sin prestarle atención— ¿acaso no puedo? —Lo vio de reojo. Su actitud era muy áspera.

— Sí, pero… —observó lo que hacía— ¿Cómo encontraste todos los ingredientes?

— A pesar de ser un vago eres ordenado —apagó la estufa—. Es obvio que ni siquiera sabes lo que tienes en tu cocina.

Como si llevara viviendo ahí toda su vida, abría cajones y sacaba lo que necesitaba. El Nara estaba más que asombrado por como con toda naturalidad ella se servía. Llevo un bocado a su boca y empezó a caminar hasta llegar al comedor. Se sentó en la primera silla que encontró y colocó el plato sobre la mesa.

— Aun hay más por si te quieres servir. —Ofreció no muy amablemente.

Shikamaru por poco seguía la voluntad de su estómago, pero recordó en la situación en la que se encontraba. Debía de mantener la guardia.

— No gracias, yo nunca desayuno.

— Ya entiendo el por qué eres tan flojo. Si no desayunas no tienes energías, pero como siempre nunca me haces caso, K…—hizo una pausa al saber lo que estaba diciéndole— olvida lo último que dije. —Siguió comiendo y desviaba la mirada.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Tenía una cara de intriga.

— Te dije que lo olvidaras. —Ordenó.

— Que rara eres. —Susurró el chico. Aun así de temprano, no hacía más que pelear.

— ¿Dijiste algo? —Entrecerró los ojos.

— No.

— ¡Ha! —lo señalo con el tenedor—. Lo bueno de mi es que se cuándo un humano miente. —Se burló.

— Aún sigues siendo algo rara. —Ese comentario fue suficiente para molestar a la fiera.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Desde que desayuno con él ya estaba recuperando su confianza y perdiéndole el miedo de nuevo.

— Neji —este mantuvo su expresión seria—. Ya dejaste de hablarme raro. ¿Ya confías en mí?

— No —bajo del auto—, pero ya dejaste de ser una completa desconocida.

— ¿Esto es normal entre los humanos?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Seguía sin prestarle atención. Llamó el elevador.

Tenten sabía lo que quería preguntar, pero no tenía las palabras correctas para hacerse entender. Buscaba entre su poca memoria cualquier cosa que le funcionara.

— No confías en mí, pero me dejas estar cerca de ti. ¿Es normal?

— Solo quiero comprobar algo.

— ¿Comprobar qué?

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo tantas preguntas? —Dijo en un suspiró el ya estresado Hyuga.

— ¡No sé, tal vez porque me haces vivir contigo sin explicación alguna! —Gritó fuerte sin percatarse que las puertas del ascensor estaban abiertas.

Neji miró al frente. Por segunda vez los empleados asomaban sus cabezas intrigados.

— Siempre haces una de tus escenitas. —Susurró entre dientes.

Su paciencia se había agotado, le tapó la boca a la castaña y llevándosela consigo caminó hacia su oficina. Eran seguidos por las miradas confundidas de los trabajadores. Antes de la sala de espera había un escritorio con una chica de cabello rubio, algo desalineado y de lentes de fondo de botella. Neji se detuvo enfrente de ella aun sin liberar a la castaña.

— Señorita, Shiho, ¿verdad? —Le llamó la atención con una voz firme.

— Sí, señor. —Contestó nerviosa acomodándose un poco los lentes.

— ¿Ha llamado alguien?

— N-no señor. —Fue intimidada por su actitud.

— Bien, ya sabe las condiciones que le puse.

— S-sí, señor. —Observó la cara de shock de Tenten.

El empresario muy apenas había abierto un poco la puerta, alguien tomó la delantera y entró corriendo como loco antes que él. Neji alzo una ceja y trataba de entender quien había sido, cambio su vista hacia Shiho quien también estaba sorprendida.

— A-ah ¡Perdóneme, señor Hyuga! —se disculpaba nerviosa. La condición que tenía era: No dejar a nadie pasar sin que Neji estuviera sentado en su silla.

— Hmp. Lo voy a pasar por alto esta vez —con su actitud firme entró a su oficina cerrando la puerta. Buscaba con la mirada al intruso que tuvo la osadía de entrar a su oficina sin permiso—. Nara, ¿se puede saber por qué demonios entras a mi oficina de esa manera? Además, ¿qué haces de nuevo aquí? —Cuestionó irritado.

— Esa mujer —salió bajo del escritorio del Hyuga— da más miedo que mi madre. —Se veía fatigado.

— ¿Qué paso? —preguntó no muy sorprendido el Hyuga.

— Bueno…

El chico de la coleta aún tenía asuntos que resolver. Llamó el ascensor y cuando llego entro en él, pero la rubia seguía afuera algo pensativa.

— ¿Qué pasa, no vas a entrar?

— ¿Qué significa rara?

Sorprendido porque no sabía su significado le explicó de la manera más clara posible. Temari puso una cara de psicópata y el muchacho no entendía el porqué.

— ¿Ahora qué te pasa, mujer?

— Me llamaste rara. —Contestó entre dientes y fulminándolo con la mirada. Shikamaru recordó la pelea y se puso demasiado nervioso.

— E-eh —fue lo único que pudo escuchar Temari porque Shikamaru había cerrado las puertas del ascensor.

— Considérate muerto.

— ¿Por qué le tapas la boca? —Al fin decidió salir de su escondite.

Se le había olvidado que estaba haciendo. La chica no había hecho ningún intento por escapar del agarre del Hyuga, tampoco luchado. La soltó, pero parecía estar en un estado de shock del cual no reaccionaba. En lo que esperaban que la chica hiciera algún movimiento, la puerta se abrió por una furiosa y jadeante Temari.

— ¡Nara! —rugió desde lo más profundo de sus pulmones. Su vista se posó en su amiga que yacía quieta y con una expresión en blanco— ¡Tenten! —corrió hacia ella—. No reacciona —susurró para sí misma—. ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! —Preguntó brava y miró directamente al Hyuga.

— Nada. —Contestó algo desconcertado. Temari sentó a Tenten en uno de los sillones y se puso de rodillas para estar a la misma estatura de su amiga. Parecía como una muñeca de porcelana que solo miraba al vacío— ¿Qué le pasa?

— Algo le hiciste que le recordara su pasado. Entra en estado de shock y tal vez llegue a recordarlo. Si reacciona de esta manera es porque su pasado no fue nada bueno. —Acaricio el rostro de la castaña quien seguía perdida. No dejaba de verla con mortificación.

— Solo le tape la boca. —Informó con indiferencia.

— Te sugiero que no lo vuelvas a hacer —se puso cara a cara con el ojiperla desafiándolo con la mirada—. Por lo visto, su muerte fue traumatizante. Ni siquiera yo sé que vivió, pero ese "solo" puede herir a su corazón. Revivir su muerte con frecuencia la destruye en el interior literalmente. Si un ángel vive con frecuencia su muerte

— ¿Tema-chan? —Su dulce voz la interrumpió. Miraba confundida a su alrededor— ¿Qué paso?

— Tenten —volvió a arrodillarse enfrente de ella— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Recuerdas algo?

— L-lo último que recuerdo es que estaba con Neji en el elevador. —Contestó con un débil hilo de voz aun parecía estar perdida.

— ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? —Le volvió a preguntar.

— Tengo sed. —Colocó su mano en su frente.

— Agua. —Miró a Neji con el mismo desprecio que antes. El muchacho no entendía que sucedía, le tomó un poco contestar.

— Shikamaru, ve con ella.

Temari bufó y se levantó del suelo caminó con prisa. Fue acompañada por el Nara quien trataba seguirle el paso. Los habían dejado solos. La castaña no conseguía distinguir que era lo que había pasado.

— Neji, —hizo una pausa— ¿qué fue lo que paso? —Veía sus manos que estaban algo temblorosas.

— Según Temari, hice algo que te dejo en un estado de shock. —Se sentó a un lado de ella.

— ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?

— Te tape la boca. —La observaba detenidamente esperando ver un cambio de emoción.

— No recuerdo nada —mantenía su mirada en el suelo—. Quisiera poder recordar. —Se le noto un sentimiento de nostalgia en sus palabras.

— ¿Aunque tus recuerdos no sean muy buenos?

— La verdad, deseo saber quién fui. Cualquier recuerdo que me diga de cómo era sería mejor que solo imágenes falsas que tengo en mi cabeza, fantasías o mentiras —dijo desilusionada—. Ninguna de ellas son reales. Siento una presión en mi pecho y no sé qué sea. Tal vez el dolor de mi muerte o el dolor al saber que no tengo un dicho pasado.

El Hyuga se sentía incómodo, se levantó y caminó hacia el ventanal de su oficina. Algo lo molestaba en su interior. Frunciendo el ceño se quedó mirando hacia su propio reflejo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Se vieron forzados a bajar unos cuantos pisos para encontrar una maquina dispensadora. Con solo tocar un botón salió el agua embotellada. Odiaba sentir sus ojos sobre ella todo el tiempo. Se adelantó para llamar el elevador y trataba de ignorar la atención del muchacho. Él solo esperaba que las puertas del elevador se cerraran para hacerle sus preguntas.

— ¿Qué sucede si un ángel vive constantemente su muerte?

— Te lo voy a dejar así de simple. Podría haber una posibilidad de que dejara de ser ángel. —Contestó Temari ya al borde de su paciencia.

— Suenas estresada. —Comentó el Nara notando el tono de voz que tenía.

— Ha —bufó— ¿Cómo quieres que este? ¡¿Cómo estarías tú si supieras que un amigo pasó por un trago amargo?! —Le replicó en su cara.

— Cálmate, actúas como si fueras su madre. —Supo que había metido la pata.

— ¡Debo compórtame como tal! ¡El jefe me la puso a mi cargo, si le pasara algo malo sería mi culpa! —Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, lo miraba con frialdad—. Estar con los humanos solo trae problemas. —Dijo en un susurro pero de todos modos la pudo escuchar.

La rubia caminaba a prisa e iba dejando atrás al joven. Él trataba de alcanzarla sin hacer un excesivo esfuerzo pero ella siempre iba dos pasos más adelante que él. No lo iba a escuchar. Justo cuando llegaron a la sala de espera, corrió un poco y la tomó de la muñeca jalándola, deteniéndola para poderle protestar.

— ¡Oye!

Su respuesta fue una mirada de furia. Las palabras sobraban en esa situación. Intimidado por la rabia que contenía esa chica la soltó lentamente.

— No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo. —Le advirtió.

Entraron a la oficina. Tenten tomó la botella de agua de las manos de Temari, quien luego procedió a sentarse junto a ella cruzándose de brazos. Neji seguía mirando al exterior aun sabiendo que habían vuelto y Shikamaru había aprendido a no colmarle la paciencia a la rubia. De repente un gran estruendo abrió la puerta de par en par.


	4. Viejas amistades

— ¡Hemos vuelto! —Gritaron a todo pulmón.

Un grupo de jóvenes habían ocasionado tremendo estruendo sorprendiendo a los que estaban en su interior. El ojiperla cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente. Procedió a sentarse en su silla ejecutiva colocando sus codos sobre la mesa y pensó: " _A este paso voy a perder la puerta"_

— L-lo siento, señor Hyuga —se asomó por detrás de la multitud Shiho—. ¡V-venían muy rápido y no pude detenerlos a todos al mismo tiempo!

— Tiene suerte, señorita Shiho. —Dijo tratando de mantener su alto perfil.

— ¿Suerte de que no me despida? —Preguntó con tristeza.

— A parte —su secretaria levantó la mirada sorprendida—. Suerte de seguir con vida. De haberse metido la hubieran arrollado. Puede retirarse.

Su secretaria asintió y cerró la puerta al salir de ahí.

— ¿Sigues hablando de esa manera? —Puso las manos en la cadera la chica de cabellos rosados con una amplia sonrisa—. ¡Que profesional!

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Intervino Shikamaru— ¿Qué no estaban de vacaciones?

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te alegra vernos de nuevo? —Se cruzó de brazos una rubia, de coleta alta y ojos azules. Su fleco le cubría la mitad de su rostro.

— Claro, estoy saltando de felicidad. —Soltó con sarcasmo y seriedad.

— Amargado. —Desvió la mirada.

— ¡Si estábamos de viaje, regresamos y volveremos a irnos! —Pronunció con una enorme sonrisa un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules también.

— Se pueden ir cuando quieran de mi oficina. —Dijo el empresario al mismo tiempo que tomaba un fajo de documentos.

— Neji, adivina a donde iremos. —Dijo un joven de cabello corto y oscuro, con cejas muy pobladas enfrente de su escritorio.

— No me interesa. —Leía sus documentos.

— Neji onii-san, ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos? —Pregunto tímidamente una chica de piel clara como él, incluso los mismos ojos. Solo que su cabello era de color azul oscuro.

— Vamos, iremos a la playa todos juntos. —Agregó el rubio con entusiasmo.

— "Todos juntos" me suena a manada. —Se negó el Hyuga tratando de concentrarse en su trabajo.

— ¿Quiénes son ellas? —Preguntó un joven de cabello y ojos azabaches.

Atrajo la atención de sus amigos. Habían ignorado por completo a las ángeles quienes los escuchaban atentamente desde que entraron. Las miraron de pies a cabeza.

— Oh —Shikamaru se acercó a Temari—. Ella es una prima. No de mi familia, pero es mi prima de cariño. Se llama Temari.

La recién nombrada lo miró atónita, ¿por qué habrá dicho eso? El Nara le correspondió la mirada pidiéndole que le siguiera el juego. Claro, no podía mentirles. Le iban a hacer un montón de preguntas de otra manera. Desvió la mirada y evitó pronunciar cualquier palabra.

— ¿Una prima? Si claro, no dudo que le tengas cariño. —Hablo la rubia que parecía conocerlo, meneándose de un lado a otro con una sonrisa pícara.

Shikamaru solo tronó la boca y evito hacer cualquier contacto visual a la chica.

— Ella es Tenten —se levantó de su silla y camino un poco hasta llegar a un lado del chico de las cejas pobladas—. Es prima de Lee.

— ¡¿Qué?! —El ya nombrado alzo la voz. Él sabía que mentía.

Neji le dedico una mirada amenazadora. Lee pudo interpretar sus pensamientos, sintió un escalofrió y trago saliva.

— Q-que bueno que l-la hayas cuidado en mi ausencia. —Soltó una risa nerviosa.

— Claro —dijo sospechosa la pelirosa—. Me llamo Sakura Haruno, encantada de conocerlas. —Ofreció una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

— No se dejen impresionar por sus siete dedos de frente —dijo burlándose con aires de superioridad la rubia del fleco—. Ino Yamanaka, un placer.

— ¡Tenías que hacerlo verdad Ino-puerca! —Dijo a regañadientes.

— No podrás molestarme tan fácil esta vez, frentesota.

— Etto —atrajó la atención de las ángeles—. Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga. —Articuló temerosa.

— ¿Hyuga? —Preguntó con asombro Tenten.

— Sí, soy prima hermana de Neji. —Sonrió tiernamente.

— ¡Soy Naruto Uzumaki! —Interrumpió su conversación—. El teme de allá —señalo al de cabello azabache— es Sasuke Uchiha y el cejas pobladas es Rock Lee. —También lo señalo.

— Que no me digas teme, dobe. —le dijo Sasuke con tranquilidad.

— No te dejes llevar por la primera impresión —Shikamaru uso su mano para cubrir su boca mientras le susurraba a Temari—. Esto sucede todos los días, pero son buenos amigos.

— Bueno ¿Vienen? —Le preguntó Sasuke a los empresarios.

Ellos se miraron un al otro. Shikamaru respondió alzando los hombros, pero Neji lo reflexionó un poco. Sabía que si decía que no, lo iban a llevar de todos modos. Recordó aquella vez que dijo que no quería ir a Europa y al día siguiente, cuando despertó, estaba amarrado a un asiento del avión. Regresó su mirada a sus amigos quienes esperaban ansiosos una respuesta, menos Lee quien parecía estar hablando por el teléfono. Tal vez bajaría un poco su orgullo para poder aceptar esa invitación. Unas pequeñas vacaciones podrían aliviar ese estrés acumulado que tenía y la llegada de Tenten solo empeoró las cosas.

— _"_ _¡Tenten!"_ —Pensó el Hyuga— _"No la puedo dejar sola en mi casa, no sé de qué es capaz de hacer. La tendré que llevar conmigo. Necesito esas vacaciones, pero aún hay otro problema ¿Quién cuidaría de la empresa en mi ausencia?"_

— Chicos tengo malas noticias —comentó Lee sacando a Neji de sus pensamientos— No voy a poder ir me necesitan aquí en la ciudad para arreglar algunos trámites. —Se veía deprimido.

— Que mal Lee. —También entristeció Ino.

— Bien —Neji se acercó a Lee—. Como eres un amigo que le tengo confianza, te dejo como vicepresidente temporal de las empresas Hyuga en mi ausencia —colocó su mano en el hombro del muchacho—. Te quedaras a supervisar y solo supervisar, no tomes ninguna decisión importante sin mi autorización, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡¿Qué?! —Cuestionaron casi todos.

— ¿E-enserio? —Preguntó aún más sorprendido Lee.

— ¿E-eso significa que si van a acompañarnos? —Preguntó Sakura quien seguía sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.

— Sí. —Contestó Neji.

— Bien ¡Dattebayo! —Empezó a hacer un escándalo Naruto— ¡Nos vemos mañana a las ocho en punto en el aeropuerto! —Tomó rumbo hacia la puerta junto a los demás.

— ¡Esperen! Solo hay un problema —advirtió el Nara llamando la atención de los demás—. E-ellas no tienen ropa. —Susurró.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Se exaltarón Sakura, Ino y Hinata— ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!

— Perdieron el equipaje en el camino hacia acá. —Inventó una excusa Neji.

— ¡Que horror! —dijo Ino mientras ponía sus dos manos en su rostro— No se preocupen, hay una solución. —Extendió su mano a Shikamaru.

— ¿Qué?

— Tarjeta de crédito.

— ¡¿Cómo?!

— Lo que oíste. Tenemos que comprarle ropa y nosotras las acompañaremos. Lee también necesitaremos la tuya. —Le informó Ino poniendo sus manos en la cadera.

— Tsk, aquí tienes —entregó la tarjeta—. No vayan a gastar mucho. —Les advirtió.

Ino agarró la tarjeta de Shikamaru. Luego fue con Lee quien mantenía un semblante de sorpresa, pero con la tarjeta en mano. Ella solo se la arrebato.

— Gracias —sonrió—. Claro que no gastaremos mucho, nosotras nunca gastamos mucho gracias a las ofertas —sus ojos brillaban con ilusión—. De todos modos te ves desconfiado. Así que nos acompañaras, para que nos protejas y para que cargues todas las compras. —Se acercó a Shikamaru y lo tomó por el brazo.

— ¿Qué? ¡Eso es muy tedioso! —Negó tratando de zafarse.

— Bien —suspiró Sakura y se acercó a la de ojos chocolates— ¡Vamos Tenten y gastemos como locas! —la abrazó y alzo el puño.

— Tsk, está bien iré, pero que me acompañe Neji. Sé que a la primera oportunidad que tengan me van a aplastar con sus compras.

— De acuerdo —se acercó al grupo— ¿También vendrán? —les preguntó a Sasuke y a Naruto.

— Paso. Aun me falta arreglar la maleta —se encamino a la puerta el rubio—.Tengo que empacar suficiente ramen para el viaje. —Alzo el pulgar y les guiño antes de irse.

— Yo también paso —Se dirigió hacia la salida—. Además que tengo cosas que arreglar para mañana estar libre. —Se retiró Sasuke.

— ¿Nos vamos? —Preguntó con una dulce voz Hinata.

— Sí. Te encargo la empresa, Lee.

Salieron de la oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Lee no se había movido ni un milímetro desde que se enteró de tan gran noticia. Estaba demasiado impactado que se había quedado mudo ni se acordaba de que habían tomado su tarjeta de crédito.

— _"_ _Y-yo… vicepresidente de una de las empresas más grandes del mundo. Alguien tan insignificante como yo… supervisor de algo tan grande_ —le brotaron lágrimas de felicidad— ¡Si tan solo Guy-sensei pudiera verme ahora!

Se podía imaginar el rostro lleno de orgullo de su ex maestro quien lo alentaba a superarse siempre. Veía su gran sonrisa brillante y ese guiño tan característico de él.

— ¿S-señor, —de lo asombrada que estaba se levantó de su puesto— a dónde va?

— Voy de vacaciones. Regresare en cuatro días, creo. El vicepresidente temporal está en mi oficina. —Se apartó de Shiho junto a los demás para abordar el ascensor.

— ¿Vacaciones?… ¿Vicepresidente temporal? —Se cuestionaba así misma.

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento la castaña iba a acompañar al Hyuga a su carro, pero fue detenida por Ino de la muñeca. La ángel, muy extrañada, la contempló buscando una respuesta a tal acción.

— No, Tenten —pronunció radiante—.Tu vienes con nosotras.

La jalaba con ella hacia su carro donde estaban las demás. Incluso Temari la siguió, sin avisarle ni decirle nada a su anfitrión. La castaña se despidió con una mirada muy confundida y se dejó guiar. No sabía que sucedía. Neji y Shikamaru veían como se subían a al auto de la Yamanaka y como este arrancó. También estaban desconcertados de cómo sus amigas se adaptaron tan rápido a las chicas.

— ¡Hey! —Reaccionó Nara cuando las vio partir— ¡No han dicho en cual centro comercial!

— ¡Centro Megurime! —Gritó Sakura por la ventana trasera—. ¡Nos vemos ahí!

Los dos vieron como el carro, rayando llanta, lleno de chicas y la música a todo volumen se fueron del estacionamiento. No sabían si aliviarse o preocuparse de que las sospechosas se fueran con ellas. No por las que se decían ángeles, sino por sus propias amigas que eran demasiado peligrosas a excepción de Hinata.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— Recuérdame por qué vine aquí. —Susurró entre dientes Neji.

— Me debías un favor. Además podremos confirmar si solo quieren nuestro dinero. —Respondió en un susurro.

— No creo que si nos quedamos en la ruina sea por ellas dos, sino por las demás. —Observaba como las chicas les decían a las ángeles que les iba bien y que no.

— ¿A dónde vamos ir de vacaciones? —Preguntó el Nara a las chicas.

— Vamos a ir primero a la playa y después a las montañas nevadas. —Contestó Sakura buscando entre la ropa algún traje de baño para Tenten.

— Váyanse a perder un rato —les ordenó Ino a los muchachos—. Nosotras los buscaremos más tarde.

— Tsk, mendokusai. —Accedió el Nara alejándose de ahí.

Las chicas verificaban que los chicos se habían ido lo suficientemente lejos para que no escucharan lo que iban a decir.

— ¿Cómo es que ustedes dos se pudieron meter con esos remedos de hombres? —Interrogó divertida Sakura.

— Con el vago y el témpano de hielo. —Se reía de aquel comentario Ino.

— ¡Ino-chan! —La regaño Hinata por lo que había dicho.

— Así que no soy la única que le digo vago. —Sonrío Temari.

— ¿El témpano de hielo es… Neji? —Preguntó con inocencia Tenten.

— Si —contestó Ino—. Le decimos así porque es tan frío que hasta la nieve le da frío al estar con junto a él —seguía buscando entre la ropa—. ¿Qué no lo has notado? —Preguntó incrédula.

— Sí. —Contestó con algo tristeza.

— ¡Ah, pero no te deprimas! Así es siempre. Nunca ha sido dulce y mucho menos con su prima Hinata. —Trato de animarla de nuevo. Fue en vano, incluso la de cabellos azules se sintió triste por aquel comentario— ¿Eh? —Miró a Hinata deprimida— ¿Eh? —Miró a Tenten deprimida y se dio cuenta que había arruinado todo.

— ¡Ya ves lo que haces, puerca! —Gritó Sakura—. No le hagan caso ya verán que nos animaremos después de ver más ropa. —Hizo una sonrisa forzada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— ¿No pudimos elegir un mejor lugar para sentarnos? —Se le estaba formando una venita en la frente por algunas risitas de unas jóvenes que estaban detrás de ellos mirándolos de reojo.

— No, este es el lugar más cercano a ellas. Además tengo pereza de seguir caminando. —Contestó con del mismo ánimo.

Después de un minuto, sus amigas no llegaban. Un par de chicas se reían y seguían viéndolos de reojo. Al pasar los minutos, todavía no llegaban y ahora tenían cuatro chicas que reían y los miraban discretamente. Pasaron quince minutos, no había rastro de ellas, seguían llegando más chicas detrás de ellos ahora les tomaban fotos y lo distribuían por las redes sociales. Media hora, el número de chicas seguía en aumento pero ahora los veían directamente planeando su estampida.

— _"_ _¡Por favor lleguen!"_ —Pensaron los dos viéndose en apuros.

A la hora, ya tenían la mitad de las chicas que estaban en ese centro comercial acechándolos a punto de rodearlos o de lanzárseles cuando, de puro milagro, aparecieron sus amigas. Apenas se cruzaron en su campo de vista, se levantaron de golpe y corrieron tras de ellas. Neji sujeto el brazo de Tenten con el suyo y Shikamaru se puso solamente enseguida de Temari. Esto alejo al club de fans que trataban de atraparlos.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Interrogó confundida la Sabaku al ver tanta gente alejarse.

— Admiradoras. —Susurró Hinata.

— ¡¿Por qué tardaron tanto?! —Preguntaron los dos jóvenes molestos.

— Hay que ver la ropa con calma para poder probarla y encontrar lo mejor. Si vamos a las carreras no encontraremos nada. —Se defendió Ino.

— Bueno ¿Ya nos vamos? —Cuestionó el Hyuga pensando que el estrés que se ganaría en cuatro años se lo gano en un día.

— No. Tenemos que ir por la ropa de invierno. —Contestó Sakura.

— Mendokusai —echo su cabeza para atrás— Entre más rápido mejor.

Los jóvenes se dirigieron a la tienda con ropa de invierno.

— Neji-kun.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Estaba concentrado en el corredor.

— Podrías soltar mi brazo. —Dijo algo incomoda.

Neji se dio cuenta que aun tenia atrapado el brazo de Tenten y lo soltó inmediatamente haciendo un frío y seco "Hmp". Las tres chicas rieron por esa linda escena.

— Si hicieran el favor de no reír ya eh escuchado suficientes risas por hoy. —Dijo algo cansado el Nara.

— Que humor. —Le reprochó Ino.

— ¿Que humor tendrías si tuvieras a un centenar de locas que reían, te acosaban con la mirada y que estaban a punto de lanzarse a arrancarte la ropa? —Dijo con el mismo tono frío el genio Hyuga.

Sus viejas amigas hicieron una cara de tedio. Siempre pasaba lo mismo.

— E-es mejor dejarlo así. Vamos a entrar ya. —Dijo dulcemente Hinata.

— Esta vez, entraremos con ustedes. —Dio un paso hacia adelante Neji.

— Entonces nos ayudaran a escoger la lencería. —Advirtió con una sonrisa maliciosa Ino.

Los empresarios iban a dar otro paso más hasta que escucharon eso. Ambos se quedaron paralizados hasta parecía que no respiraban.

— ¿Vienen? —Cuestionó Sakura con una sonrisa mientras caminaba acompañada de las ángeles—. Lo sabía. —Siguió caminado dejando a los chicos paralizados atrás.

— Chicas —miró hacia atrás la chica de ojos aperlados— ¿No creen que se pasaron un poco de la raya? —Preguntó mirando que los chicos aún no se movían.

— No —contesto Ino sin mirar atrás—. Además para que estar acompañadas de dos serios que solamente nos van a estar apurando.

— Vamos chicas, ¡hablen! Han estado muy calladas. —Dijo Sakura para "animar" a las ángeles.

— Yo creo que Tenten está rompiendo el hielo con Neji —Susurró la chica rubia de ojos azules con otra sonrisa pícara.

— ¿Eh? —Inclinó la cabeza con confusión— ¿Romper el hielo?

— No actúes tan inocente, —rió por lo bajo la Haruno— sabemos que le estas coqueteando a Neji.

— ¡¿C-cómo?! ¡No! Para nada. Pero —bajo la mirada— hay algo que no entiendo ¿Cómo que admiradoras? —Preguntó con intriga la castaña.

— Ah eso —buscaba con la vista algunos suéteres la peli rosa—. Bueno, todos nuestros amigos son como celebridades.

— Si, por ejemplo, el futuro novio de Sakura, Sasuke es el general de policía más guapo y esplendido en su trabajo, siempre lo incluyen en alguna revista con sus más grandes hazañas. Mientras él está en acción los paparazis lo persiguen. —Continúo Ino.

— ¡Que no es mi novio! —Gritó molesta Sakura y se calmó un poco—. El futuro novio de Ino, Sai es un gran artista. Su arte es reconocido alrededor del mundo también tiene admiradoras.

— ¡Como me puedo enamorar de alguien tan pálido como él! —Bramó por aquel comentario—. Naruto, que no sé cómo rayos entró a política, es abogado pero quiere ser presidente del estado. Hay un montón de chicas que se derriten por él —se acerca a las chicas—. Una recomendación, si te metes en un problema con los policías es más probable que Sasuke te ayude si Sakura le hace un baile estríper a que Naruto te saque del problema. —Susurró en vano porque Sakura la escuchó.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste puerca?!

Empezaron a insultarse entre ellas y a usar los ganchos de la ropa como espadas, mientras Hinata trataba de detenerlas. Tenten se acercó a Temari la cual reía de todo lo que ellas decían.

— Oye Tema-chan. —Le susurró al oído.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Tenten? —Correspondió el susurro.

— ¿Qué es lencería y estríper?

— Ah —se acercó al oído de Tenten y le empezó a susurrar el significado de aquellas palabras y mientras lo hacía a la chica de los monitos le cambiaba la expresión del rostro.

— ¡¿Eh?! —Se empezó a imaginar a Neji escogiendo lencería para ella.

— ¿Qué sucede Tenten? —Pregunto Hinata al ver la expresión de la chica.

— Y ¿Por qué son celebridades el vago y Neji? —Cambio de tema la chica de las dos coletas.

— Neji onii-san es dueño de unas de las empresas más grandes del mundo al igual que Shikamaru-kun, pero su familia es reconocida por ser unos grandes estrategas en los negocios —contestó la ojiperla—. Son considerados prodigios de su generación.

Después de un largo rato en que las demás se calmaron, eligieron las prendas que más les gustaron. Salieron con un centenar de bolsas. Se asombraron, no por el hecho que los empresarios estaban casi rodeados de las admiradoras, sino porque se quedaron justo donde mismo, sin mover ni un musculo.

— ¡Haber zopilotes, a volar! —Demandó Ino a las admiradoras.

Las chicas se fueron desilusionadas. Estaban a punto de arrancarles la ropa o tal vez de llevárselos a sus casas sino fuera por ellas. Sus únicos suvenires que pudieron tomar fueron una gran cantidad de selfies. Sus amigas solo los tomaron de la solapa de su ropa y los arrastraron por el centro comercial. Cuando los chicos volvieron en sí, estaba un poco aturdidos por lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo, además de tener la ropa un poco movida. Las chicas rieron por que no se dieron cuenta que las admiradoras se los estaban peleando. Después de explicarles a los chicos que había sucedido ellos empezaron a revisar sus bolsillos para verificar que no les habían quitado algo. Por suerte aún conservaban todo. Las ángeles regresaron con sus anfitriones e Ino fue a dejar a las demás.

— ¿Enserio paso eso? —Aún se seguía cuestionando el Hyuga.

— Si ¿por qué no lo crees? —Preguntó Tenten mirando la expresión que tenía en su rostro.

— La última vez que paso eso casi nos arrancaban la ropa a Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru y a mí. —Contestó incrédulo. Hubo un momento de silencio—. Llegando vas a preparar tu maleta. —Cambio su tono de voz de confundido a frío.

— Sí.

Paso otro minuto de silencio, pero algo estaba fuera de lugar para el joven de ojos aperlados.

— ¿Te sucede algo? —Le preguntó a la chica sin cambiar su tono de voz.

— No —contestó Tenten algo extrañada—. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

— Porque normalmente me preguntas el significado las palabras y de seguro con ellas escuchaste palabras que ni conocías. —Dijo sin quitarle la vista al camino.

La castaña soltó una pequeña risa.

— Si, creo que ya te acostumbraste a eso. Eso pasara muy pocas veces ahora porque, después de que quede en shock, he recordado el significado las palabras. No te voy a mentir, si tuve dudas sobre dos palabras que le pregunte a Temari su significado. —Dijo con una sonrisa que inmediatamente borró al recordar aquellas dos palabras.

— ¿Cuáles eran? —Mantenía su vista fija en la calle.

— Eh… —se puso roja al volverse a imaginar a Neji con la lencería y soltó una risita nerviosa—. M-mejor olvídalo solo eran tonterías.

— Esta bien, te creeré —esas palabras paralizaron a la joven—. De todos modos, no puedes mentirme. —Finalizó con una diminuta sonrisa.

La chica no notó la sonrisa del Hyuga. Desvío la mirada por sentirse algo apenada, aunque por dentro estaba feliz porque ya confiaba en ella.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Temari sola cargo el montonal de compras que tenía y se metió a lo que ya podía considerar su cuarto. Shikamaru revisaba los recibos que le exigió a Sakura. A pesar de que había comprado mucho, no había gastado tanto como se lo esperaba. Él mismo chico se gastaba más del cuádruple de lo ella lo hacía. Como si un foco se encendiera en su cabeza recordó lo que podría estar olvidando. Subió y buscó entre sus cosas sacando una maleta vacía que tenía disponible. Unos suaves golpes en la puerta resonaron en los desolados pasillos.

— ¿Si? —Se escuchó la voz ahogada de la chica.

— Tengo algo que vas a necesitar.

Debía de estar loco. Llevar a una desconocida con él a un viaje de lujo, tener que mentirle a sus amigos e incluso tener que hacer un par de llamadas para que pudieran tramitar un pasaporte en menos de un día. Era autentico, sin embargo la información era falsa a excepción de su nombre y edad. En el gobierno tenía gente que le debía favores a su familia. La rubia se dignó abrir la puerta pero solo asomó su cabeza. Expiraba una actitud orgullosa.

— ¿A que debo honrar el hecho de que tuvo los modales de tocar esta vez? —Hablo con un tono divertido.

— Toma. Tu maleta. —El joven frunció el ceño. No sentía que fueran las palabras apropiadas.

— Gracias. —La tomó y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Se asombró un poco con la acción de la chica ¿Cómo podía permitir eso? Un día podría arruinarlo, otro día iban de vacaciones. Eso de ser hospitalario con ella para poder encontrar sus verdaderas intenciones estaba yendo muy lejos. ¿Seguía siendo un buen plan? Neji no le había dicho nada más de que acciones tomar o que evitar. Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no había notado que había vuelto a la sala. Seguía tratando de conectar sus ideas e idear planes en su mente. Tres horas habían transcurrido y un bostezo lo regresó a la realidad. Checó la hora en su celular.

— Mendokusai. —Arrastró cada letra en su boca.

Volvió a la puerta de la Sabaku para invitarla a cenar. Tenía que ser hospitalario con ella aunque no se lo inspirara de corazón. Dio un par de golpes suaves con sus nudillos y esperó una respuesta. Se veía que la luz seguía encendida en su interior. Volvió a tocar. Silencio.

— ¿Temari? —Estaba atento aguardando para escuchar el más mínimo ruido.

¿Podría ser? Que tonto había sido al haber bajado la guardia. Podía imaginarse que se había escapado. Claro, tenía todo. Le había despejado el camino para que se fuera, pasaporte, vuelo, maleta... Abrió la puerta bruscamente solo para confirmar sus sospechas. No. Estaba profundamente dormida en la cama. En una esquina había dejado la maleta, al parecer ya lista. El joven se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. Se estaba volviendo paranoico. Avergonzado apago la luz de su habitación y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Deseaba que no la hubiera despertado, en otro caso ya tendría razones para matarlo por haber entrado a la habitación de esa manera.

— _"_ _Y dice que el vago soy yo"_ —Tomó la libertad de pensar después de volver en sí.

Se dirigió a su cocina y abrió el refrigerador. En verdad no tenía ganas de preparase nada, pero si tenía hambre. Sus ojos se toparon con lo que había preparado Temari en la mañana. Antes de cuestionarse de que si lo que hacía estaba bien o no, sacudió su cabeza un poco para sacarse esos pensamientos. No debía de ser así de paranoico o terminaría loco.


	5. Primer viaje, primeros problemas

Se levantaba con pereza, el sol estaba a punto de salir. Su cuarto tenía una vista espectacular del exterior, era como un lienzo que cambiaba gradualmente y constantemente. Podía vigilar las hectáreas del bosque que ahora estaba bajo su responsabilidad. Sus sentidos se prendían, podía oler aquella fragancia que desprendían los árboles y los pájaros comenzaban a cantar. Su alarma comenzó a sonar. Dejo caer su cabeza en la almohada.

— " _Volví a hacerlo_ —la apagó con un toque de sus dedos—. _No sé porque me esfuerzo en programar mi alarma si siempre me despierto unos segundos antes de que suene… Al menos comprobé que la comida no estaba envenenada."_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Como costumbre, estaba listo y arreglado al primer rayo de sol. Esta vez estaba vestido casual con una camisa para salir de color gris oscuro y unos simples jeans. Se sentía raro. Tenía tiempo que no se vestía así. Estaba sumamente relajado, fue a recoger su correo junto con su periódico diario. Entró a la casa y su café ya estaba listo y humeante. Cogió la primera taza de porcelana que se encontró, se sirvió, fue al sillón y extendió el periodo con una mano. Con el control remoto encendió la televisión de LED que tenía tiempo sin ver. En lo que se encendía decidió tomar un sorbo de su relajante, tranquilo y nada estresante café.

— ¡Tremendo escándalo se originó cuando vieron a Neji Hyuga, uno de los más importantes empresarios del mundo, y Shikamaru Nara, hijo del reconocido estratega Shikaku, con sus desconocidas novias en un centro comercial! —Al oírlo Neji, escupió un poco de su "relajante, tranquilo y nada estresante" café.

— Ahg —dejo rápidamente la taza en la mesa— ¡Maldición! —Gritó algo molesto limpiándose con el dorso de su mano la comisura de sus labios los cuales tenían unos pequeños ríos de aquel café. Soltó el periódico y con la mano disponible tomó el control de la televisión y le subió al volumen para escuchar que iban a decir.

— De la nada aparecieron esos dos importantes empresarios —continuó la anunciadora del escándalo— en el centro comercial acompañados de dos jóvenes que nunca hemos visto antes. ¿Cuánto llevara su relación? ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Estarán saliendo? —Neji apagó el televisor harto de lo que decía la reportera.

— Consígase una vida. —Pronunció el Hyuga mientras se levantaba con su café y el periódico muy molesto.

Se fue a la cocina y abrió el periódico, pero al enfocar su mirada solo pudo leer "¿Quiénes serán ellas?" en la portada con letras enormes que hasta una persona con vista pobre podría leerlo junto una foto de ambas parejas. Tronó la boca, se acercó al bote de basura y tiro el periódico. Después de aquel acto se revisó su camisa para ver si había ensuciado su pulcra limpieza con el café. Seguía impecable. Para calmar su ira tenía que volver a tomar su ex-relajante, turbio y muy estresante café. Solo faltaba que Tenten le colmara los nervios y estallaría en mil pedazos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En el aeropuerto estaban Sasuke y Naruto esperando por los demás en el vestíbulo.

— Son las siete con cuarenta minutos —bostezaba el rubio— ¿Qué no pudiste esperarme al menos cinco minutos, teme? —Se frotaba el ojo. Lo único que lo mantenía en pie era su maleta. Traía una camiseta de color naranja y unos jeans negros que estaban combinados con sus tenis de color blanco con negro.

— No me importa. Si no te traía, llegarías tarde cómo siempre, dobe. —se defendió el Uchiha con su típica pose. El venía con una camiseta azul marino con cuello en v y unos jeans grises y con mocasines negros.

— Pero te aprovechaste de tu experiencia de policía. —Dijo Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados aun sufriendo por mantenerse despierto.

Sasuke tiro la puerta de una patada y se fue escabullendo hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Naruto.

— ¡Levántese, este es un asalto! —Gritó desde el exterior de la habitación, cambiando el tono de su voz para que no lo reconociera.

— ¿Eh? —dijo el recién levantado quien seguía en su cama, debajo de sus colchas y el cabello completamente revuelto— Ah, está bien. Llévese lo que quiera solo no haga mucho ruido. —Articuló somnoliento y volvió a acurrucarse en su cama.

— ¡Estoy armado! —Mintió. Lo único que tenía una caja de unas diminutas cebollitas de papel que tenían pólvora adentro. Agarró una y la arrojó al suelo provocando un ruido similar al de un disparo.

— Que estoy durmiendo, ¡no haga ruido! —Ordenó el rubio cubriendo su rostro con una almohada.

— ¡Lo voy a matar! —Volvió a amenazarlo tratando de espantarlo.

— Claro, pero en cinco minutos más. Deje dormir. —Su sueño lo hacía decir incoherencias.

Sasuke dio un suspiro y pensó en otra cosa. Entonces se recargo en la puerta.

— Bueno. Usted gana, no le hare daño ¡Pero me voy a llevar todo el ramen de esta casa! —Habló lo más fuerte y lo claramente posible mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Se levantó veloz y cayo de la cama recibiendo un golpe en las rodillas y de todos modos se arrodillo— ¡Por favor no se lleve mi ramen! ¡Hare cualquier cosa que me pida! —Imploraba el chico.

— Cualquier cosa eh… vístase decente, tome sus maletas, salga de la casa y se sube al primer carro azul metálico que vea.

Apenas pasaron cinco segundos y Naruto salió disparado de su cuarto ignorando completamente la presencia del Uchiha. Estaba agitadó dentro del carro y sus maletas las había aventado en el asiento de atrás. Poco a poco empezaba a reconocer el automóvil y confirmó sus sospechas cuando vio que su "asaltante" no era nadie más que Sasuke Uchiha, quien se subió al carro sintiéndose arrogantemente victorioso y no le dio más explicaciones.

— Me mataste la ilusión de que iba a ser recordado como el gran héroe del ramen cuando supe que eras tú. —Estaba al borde de las lágrimas con solo recordarlo.

— Imagínate que hubiera sido un asaltante real. Ya te hubiera dejado la casa vacía y, con suerte para mí, te hubiera matado. —Expusó sobriamente.

— H-hola chicos. —Saludo con una tierna sonrisa la chica de cabellos azules que acababa de llegar. Tenía puesto un vestido corto y holgado de color azul y debajo de este unos pescadores de color beige.

— Hola Hinata-chan —Le devolvió el saludo Naruto un poco más despierto.

— Y ¿los demás? —Miraba a su alrededor para verificar que no los había pasado por alto.

— Voy a ir a comprar mi boleto. —Comentó el Uchiha dejándolos solos.

— Esta bien —observó como se alejaba el de cabello azabache—. Que bueno que nos acompañas Hinata. —Terminó con una amplia sonrisa.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿P-por qué dices eso, Naruto-kun? —Tenía un leve sonrojo y sus nervios la consumían.

— No sería lo mismo si tú no vinieras —Sonrió el chico—. Ya sabes, se siente su ausencia tal como Lee. —Rodó su mirada al suelo y se rascó la cabeza.

— Ah —suspiró decepcionada—. Si, tal como Lee —inmediatamente recordó algo—. Por cierto Naruto-kun —llamó la atención del chico—, ahora que lo mencionas, me dijo que iba a venir alguien más en su lugar.

— ¿Alguien más? —Se cuestionó el rubio tratando de imaginar quien iría con ellos de vacaciones.

Un pequeño grupo de personas corrieron en su dirección. Eran Sasuke, Sakura e Ino quienes se veían agitados. La pelirosa se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a un periódico que tenía en mano.

— Hola Sakura, Ino. ¿Qué pasa? —Estaba intrigado por las expresiones de sus rostros.

— ¡¿Como que "qué pasa"?! ¿Ya leíste esto? —Dijo Sakura enseñándole el periódico con el artículo de la portada. Traía puesto una blusa roja que se ataba en su espalda y cuello junto a unos shorts blancos.

— ¡No puede ser…! —Exclamó el rubio.

— ¡Ves! —Cruzó los brazos Ino. Portaba un top de color amarillo con una falda blanca y unos zapatos de tacón amarillos.

— ¡Hay una nueva receta para ramen! —Transpiraba su emoción por cada poro de su piel.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Gritaron los tres al unísono.

— ¡Sí que estas ciego, dobe! —Le arrebató el periódico a la pelirrosa y se lo puso en la cara a Naruto— ¡Lee lo que está escrito en letras grandes!

— Ya entendí —Se quitó el papel de su rostro algo fastidiado—. No sé por qué se ponen así. —Leyó lo que estaba en letras grandes y su semblante se llenaba de asombro poco a poco.

— ¿Ya lo leíste? —Cuestionó la Yamaka para confirmar.

— Si, —mantuvo esa expresión por unos segundos más hasta que la borro por completo. Alzó su mirada y colocó una mano en su mentón— pero no veo lo interesante que valla haber una lluvia de estrellas pasado mañana.

— ¡Baka, contigo no se puede! —Sakura le arrebato el periódico de las manos y citó en voz alta— "¿Quiénes serán ellas? Tremendo escándalo se dio cuando vieron a Neji Hyuga y Shikamaru Nara con unas jóvenes totalmente desconocidas, pero parece que hay algo entre ellos." —Lo enrolló y lo golpeo con fuerza en la cabeza con el.

— ¿Qué yo que? —Una voz surgió detrás de ellos.

— ¡Shikamaru! —Se sorprendieron todos por no sentirlo llegar. El traía una camiseta verde con unos jeans y unos mocasines cafés.

— Perdón por la tardanza, este vago nos retrasó. —Dijo en un suspiro Temari. Ella venía con una blusa larga morada sin mangas con unos jeans de mezclilla de 3/4 y unas sandalias moradas que tenían tacón.

— Hola Temari ¿Ya supieron lo del "escándalo"? —Preguntó la ojiperla.

— Como no saberlo —bufó el Nara— si esta en todos los medios. Incluso en la radio. —Manifestó molesto.

— A Neji-oniisan no le agradara nada esa noticia. —Susurró tímidamente Hinata.

— Si y para acabar nos va a echar la culpa a nosotras. —Puso sus manos en su cadera Sakura.

— Es su culpa.

El ojiperla salió a sus espaldas quien era seguido por un hombre que estaba cargando las maletas de Tenten y de él. Tenten estaba dormida entre sus brazos.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Tenten? ¡¿Por qué la traes así?! —Cuestionó preocupada Ino.

— No le pasa nada, solo está dormida. Al parecer se desveló anoche. —Pronuncio con seriedad.

De nuevo las sospechas surgieron en el dúo de las entrometidas Haruno y Yamanaka. Pasaron de la sorpresa a una sonrisa pícara y expresiones tontas. Aunque todas las flechas apuntaban a esa dirección nada de eso había pasado. Neji pudo leer sus pensamientos, intento limpiar su nombre de inmediato.

— Hinata ¿Lee no te dijo quién iba a venir en su lugar? —Preguntó con curiosidad Naruto.

Al decir eso atrajo la atención de todos. Hinata se dio cuenta que esa persona ya había llegado así que solo lo señalo, siguieron con la vista a donde ella apuntaba y vieron cómo se acercaba una persona. De tez pálida, de ojos negros y de cabello corto del mismo color. Estaba vestido con una camiseta blanca que se abotonaba, unos shorts cafés que le llegaban a la rodilla y unos Toms rojos.

— ¡No, aléjenme de ese loco! —Naruto se refugiaba detrás de Hinata.

— ¡Aah! ¡Demasiado extraño para ser un pintor! —Chilló Ino refugiándose detrás de Sakura.

— Me da gusto verlos de nuevo. —Les regaló una de sus sonrisas vacías.

— ¿Qué le sucede a esos dos? —Alzo una ceja tratando de descifrar la situación Temari.

— Al conocer a Sai se quedaron con un trauma, pero es tarde para que hagamos el trabajo de psicólogos. Tenemos que tomar nuestro vuelo. —Dijo Sakura zafándose del agarre de la Yamanaka y empezó a caminar.

— Es mejor que despierte a Tenten. —Comentó el Hyuga.

Suavemente la movió entre sus brazos, abrió la boca para pronunciar su nombre de nuevo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Me raptan! —Gritó la chica de los moñitos golpeando en la cara al Hyuga.

— ¡Ah! —Giró su rostro un poco para ocultar su expresión de dolor. No tanto por el daño sino para recuperar la compostura. Se aseguró que ella pusiera sus dos pies en el suelo y que se mantuviera en equilibrio antes de explotar enfrente de la castaña— ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

— ¿Uh? —Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados. Empezó a frotárselos para aclarar su vista— ¿Dónde estoy?

— Buenos días Tenten, estas en el aeropuerto. —Dijo Hinata recibiéndola con una de sus dulces sonrisas.

— ¿Acaso tenías una pesadilla? —Le preguntó Ino.

— No recuerdo —su semblante demostraba que aún no se despertaba del todo— ¿Por qué la pregunta?

— ¡Porque me golpeaste la cara! —Rugió Neji ocultando el área del impacto con su mano.

— ¡Ah, l-lo siento! —Su reacción la regreso al mundo real.

— Por cierto Tenten —interrumpió Sasuke—. Él es Sai, nos acompañara en nuestro viaje.

— Hola mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Tenten. —Extendió su mano y sonrió amablemente.

El muchacho tomó su mano, pero se acercó a ella y le beso la mejilla. Lo que la sorprendió. Ninguno de los amigos de Neji la había saludado de esa manera. ¿Era normal ese comportamiento?

— Sai, un placer. —Sus ojos negros de clavaron en ella por un instante. Su rostro era muy inexpresivo pero embozaba una diminuta sonrisa para ella.

Agarraron sus maletas y caminaron hacia el área donde revisaban sus maletas. La castaña agarró su maleta y miró de nuevo a Neji quien ya no tenía intenciones de regañarla. En cambio su expresión era seria y la miraba fijamente. Esa mirada era diferente a todas las otras miradas que le había dedicado.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Inclinó la cabeza con inocencia.

— No. —Desvió la mirada y tomó su maleta también.

Documentaron sus maletas y después de cruzar el detector de metales podían vislumbrar la puerta que los conduciría directamente al avión.

— ¡Hey Neji! Te pusiste celoso de Sai, ¿verdad? —le daba unos suaves codazos, los cuales acompañaba con una sonrisa pícara. Jamás podría ser discreto, su tono de voz era muy alto.

— Sai —se mantuvo inexpresivo— ¿Recuerdas el día que conociste a Naruto?

— Claro Neji —se acercó dispuesto a iniciar una conversación. Se le veía algo contento. Cada paso que daba era un paso que el rubio se alejaba de ahí.

Era una tarde como cualquier otra, donde se pudieron reunir y salir como lo hacían en la preparatoria. Hinata, Ino, Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke estaban platicando de lo que sea que se les cruzara en la mente.

Cuando de la nada un individuo de tez pálida, tan blanca como la porcelana y cabellos oscuros como la tinta, caminaba a su dirección, muy confiado puesto sabía que lo esperaban a pesar que la mayoría de ahí no reconocían su cara. Intercalaron miradas confusas a excepción de Sakura quien levanto un brazo y lo movió de un lado a otro para hacerle saber que ya lo había notado.

— ¿L-lo conoces Sakura-chan? —Preguntó tímidamente Hinata.

La pelirosa se levantó y lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla y se colocó junto él.

— Si, él es Sai ¿No han escuchado de él? Sai es un reconocido pintor me lo encontré en una galería de arte y… —Sakura seguía contando como lo conoció.

Mientras seguía con su relato el desconocido observaba directamente a los dos rubios y se aproximó a ellos. En vez de hacer algo habitual para presentarse, caminó alrededor de ellos bajando la mirada, haciendo pausas, tratando de ver en otros ángulos. Los examinaba meticulosamente causando nerviosismo e inconformidad entre ellos.

— ¿Q-qué haces? —Soltó Ino al ver como actuaba.

— Ustedes tienen buenos cuerpos. —Contestó el chico deteniéndose enfrente de ellos y analizándolos con una mano en el mentón.

— ¿Qué? —Naruto dio un paso atrás. Estaba sintiendo miedo de ese tipo.

— ¿Quisieran ser mis modelos para posar desnudos? —Cerró los ojos y les sonrió.

Esa propuesta y esa expresión aterro a los dos. Ino chilló y le propinó tremenda cachetada que lo dejo en el suelo, antes de echarse a correr junto a Naruto. Hinata, Sakura y Sasuke quedaron extrañados ante aquella pronta reacción de los dos. Sus miradas se juntaron en el pintor quien seguía en el suelo con una mano en su mejilla. Con lo blanco que era se podía distinguir cada dedo de la mano de la Yamanaka en ella. Sai estaba tan confundido como ellos.

— ¿Acaso… dije algo malo? —Aun quería comprender que había sucedido.

Neji se alejó un poco de Sai al oír la conclusión de esa historia y lo miraba con cautela. Un escándalo que brotó en el fondo atrajo su atención. Paparazis. Un grupo grande de personas con cámaras preparados para tomar la mejor foto de las celebridades. Se empezaban a colar por los pasillos, como ríos avanzaban y se dirigían a su dirección. Esta ola de gente fue detenida por una barrera de policías que les impedía el paso y los mantenía a una distancia considerable para que sus fotos fueran irreconocibles. Sus voces empezaron a llamar nombres, rogaban y bombardeaban con preguntas tratando de conseguir respuestas a todo costo. Los flashes de sus cámaras empezaron a disparar. Shikamaru cambio su vista a Sasuke el cual sonrío por haber anticipado aquella avalancha de entrometidos.

— Corran. —Ordenó Neji.

No tuvieron que pensarlo dos veces, apresuraron el paso y se alejaron del destello de las cámaras. Un poco alterados empezaron a abordar el avión. Conforme fueron llegando, compraron sus boletos haciendo que terminaran en parejas. Unas debido a un complot, otras porque no tenían de otra y otras pura casualidad. Las ángeles desconocían que era lo que estaban abordando y se dejaron guiar por sus acompañantes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— No sabía que también controlabas a la policía de los aeropuertos. —Dijo impresionada la de los ojos jade. Se sentó cerca de la ventana.

— Hmp, eso es obvio. — Sopló fríamente el Uchiha sentándose a un lado de ella.

—Tampoco lo dije para que te subieras el ego. —Frunció el ceño.

— Calla molestia. —Mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Pretendía dormir.

— Ha —Bufó— ¡Lo siento su majestad! —Dijo con cierto sarcasmo haciendo una diminuta reverencia.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia la ventana pensando que Sasuke era un idiota.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El avión avanzaba, pero sus movimientos extraños ponían muy nerviosa a Tenten. Para su corta memoria era la primera vez que se subía a uno.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —Preguntó el Hyuga con aires de seriedad. Se limitó por verla por el rabillo de su ojo.

— N-no estoy muy acostumbrada a esto. —Se aferraba de su asiento con fuerza.

— Supuse que deberías estar acostumbrada a volar ¿No? —Ya estaba dudando de aquel hecho.

— Lo estoy, pero no a estos movimientos bruscos.

El avión tomó impulso aumentando su velocidad. El corazón de la castaña se alborotaba con cada segundo. Trataba de mantener la calma, repitiéndose una y otra vez que todo estaría bien. El avión se despegó del suelo, dejando caer la gravedad en sus tripulantes en su ascenso. No podía más, se aferró del brazo del muchacho con mucho pavor, pegando su frente a este. No quería ver.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— ¡Hinata-chan! ¡Por el teme de Sasuke olvide mi ramen! —Sus lágrimas no cesaban mientras abrazaba a su acompañante en busca de consuelo.

— Na-naruto-kun… —Estaba más roja que un tomate.

Su corazón no dio más. Se desvaneció entre los brazos del rubio, quien se dio cuenta al sentir la pérdida de fuerza en el cuerpo de Hinata. Dejo de lamentarse al verla inconsciente y se asustó. Buscaba entre los botones de arriba alguno que pudiera sacar una máscara de oxígeno. Comenzó a probar con cada uno de ellos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— Ino.

— No voy a posar desnuda para ti. —Lo reprimió al instante.

— No, no. No iba a pedir eso. —Dijo con su usual cara inexpresiva.

— ¿Entonces?

— Te iba a preguntar si me podrías cambiar de lugar. Soy pintor. Necesito inspirarme. Dudo que ver a gente seria y dormida me ayudara.

— S-sí, claro.

Espero a que se saliera de su asiento. Ni en sueños se iba a cruzar enfrente de él, en un espacio tan reducido, era imposible no tener contacto físico en cualquier momento. Le cedió su lugar sin protestar y tomó el suyo. Entre menos contacto tuvieran era mejor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— ¿No extrañas tu anterior vida? —Preguntó al ver que Temari estaba perdida en el claro azul.

Solo bajo la mirada, tratando de ignorar sus palabras. Aunque sus recuerdos empezaban a surgir en su mente.

— A veces desearía que esto fuera un mal sueño —hizo una pausa y se abrazó así misma—. No hay nada más que hacer.

— ¿Porque dices eso? —Preguntó pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Tronó la boca y lo único que pensó fue: " _Mujeres."_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— Tenten, cálmate. Me estas cortando la circulación. —Informó tratando de recuperar su brazo. Utilizaba su orgullo para disfrazar sus emociones.

— ¿Seguro que no pasara nada? —Se abrazaba más al brazo del Hyuga.

— ¿De qué te preocupas? —Susurró— tienes vida eterna, ¿no es así? —Otra vez volvió a sospechar de ella.

— S-sí, pero no sé qué les sucederá a todos ustedes. —Su tonó de voz cambio a de preocupación.

Neji se tragó sus palabras. En eso tenía un punto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— Sasuke.

— … —Tenia los audífonos puestos. Parecía dormido.

— Sasuke —Alzó un poco la voz—. ¿No me oyes? —Lo contempló detenidamente para ver si podía leer sus emociones. Nada. Se veía tan tranquilo. La pelirosa hizo un puchero—. Bien ya que no me oyes podré decirte que eres un idiota, dizque policía ¡Ja! Solo tienes la influencia de tu padre que te cedió el trabajo así de fácil. Imbécil, sin sentimientos, más frío que el Everest, un estúpido pobre diablo, aunque otras te vean sexy créeme que para mí estas del asco.

Pronuncio cada palabra con tanta emoción. Se sentía como si hubiera ido a terapia por todo un año y sus cargas se habían ido. Exhaló relajada.

— ¿Les puedo ofrecer algo? —Cuestionó una amable sobrecargo que estaba junto a Sasuke.

— ¡Ah! —Se sacó un susto y se sintió avergonzada— ¡¿De-desde cuando llego?!

— Desde el "No me oyes". —Contestó ella con una sonrisa.

Las mejillas de Sakura tomaron un color carmesí. Deseaba protestar que no se metiera en lo que no le incumbía, pero era imposible que no escucharla, ella simplemente estaba haciendo su trabajo.

— Me trae un café, por favor. —Dijo el "supuestamente" dormido Sasuke.

— Claro Señor —asintió y fue en busca del café.

— ¡¿Co-cómo la oíste?! ¡¿No estabas dormido?! —Lo bombardeo con preguntas mientras moría de nervios.

— No —hizo una pausa quitándose sus audífonos—. ¿Así que soy un asco?

No era necesario mirarla a los ojos. Sonreía arrogantemente mientras que Sakura se escondía detrás de su corto cabello rosado. No iba a permitir que la viera así. Era claro que había escuchado cada palabra.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto presionaba todos los botones como loco. Uno por uno. Si se le acaban las opciones volvía a comenzar a presionarlos todos. Para ese punto se le había olvidado la razón principal de porque los estaba presionando y que Hinata se había desmayado. Una sobrecargo se aproximaba por detrás de él, harta de escuchar el mismo botón que la llamaba una y otra vez.

— ¡¿Qué quiere?! —Una expresión de muerte se presentó ante el rubio.

Naruto al ver su rostro se congeló. Le causaba el mismo miedo que cuando hacia enojar a Sakura. Por suerte la ojiperla iba despertando de su desmayo. Se veía a kilómetros que se encontraba algo mal.

— Hay cariño —su voz se convirtió en un tono angelical al igual que su semblante se llenó de preocupación—. Perdóname, te desperté. Te veo algo pálida —se agachó un poco—. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de tomar? —Le ofreció con una sonrisa.

— S-si… gracias —Contestó mientras trataba de recordar que había ocurrido.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Para mantenerse alejada lo más posible, le dio la espalda al muy entretenido al pintor, quien grababa cada tono en sus ojos del cielo azul. La rubia pensó.

— _"_ _¿Cómo habiendo miles de pasajeros me toco el más raro de todos? Me pudo haber tocado un hombre grande y repulsivo que roncara todo el día, o un hombre muy guapo, o una fanática de la moda como yo. Pudo ser peor… Talvez me hubiera tocado con… Sakura"_ —Hizo una cara de repulsión. Después miró de reojo a Sai— _"Digo, mírenlo: flaco, escuálido, pálido, serio, extraño… No lo soporto ni a esta distancia."_

Sai sintió la punzante mirada de Ino así que la miró y le sonrió, al hacer esto la chica le dio un escalofrió que hizo que sus huesos se estremecieran y se abrazó a sí misma.

— _"_ _¡Estoy maldita, maldita!"_ —Temblaba— _"¡Un fantasma me sonrió! No puede ser. Fue una alucinación, si lo fue, no me pudo haber sonreído… ¡ya se! esta es una pesadilla. Si, en unos segundos despertare en mi cama."_ —Intentó tranquilizarse.

— Oye Ino, ¿estás bien? Te noto algo nerviosa ¿Acaso le temes a las alturas? —Preguntó el chico acercándose un poco a ella.

— _"_ _¡¿Jihh, por qué no he despertado?!_ —Le siguió dando la espalda al pobre Sai pero ahora temblaba más— _¡Se ha acercado a mí, ya no aguanto!"_ —Cerró los ojos fuertemente y se pellizco el brazo— Auch… —abrió los ojos pero seguía en el mismo lugar—. No es un sueño… —dijo en un susurro.

— Ino… ¿Por qué no contestas? —Le tocó el hombro a la chica.

— ¡Ah, aléjate de mí maldito pervertido! —Salió corriendo hacia el baño.

Todos los pasajeros al oír el grito voltearon a ver a Sai el cual al percatarse alzo los hombros.

— Le teme a las alturas. —Saco una de sus sonrisas falsas.

Los pasajeros volvieron su vista al frente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— Siendo lo que eres supongo que tienes otras cosas que hacer, ¿por qué aun nos sigues acompañando? —Interrogó el Nara tratando de desenmascararla.

— El jefe nos mandó aquí y si aún no nos ha dicho nada es que estamos bien donde nos encontramos —contestó Temari sin despegar su mirada de la ventana—. El motivo por el cual estamos aquí es para que Tenten aprenda sobre de este mundo y que pueda recordar su pasado… —Calló en ese instante.

— Que coincidencia que se toparan con empresarios de mucho dinero y que coincidencia que tendrán que viajar con nosotros. —Pareció ignórala aun tratando de desenmascararla.

Temari no pudo creer lo que había escuchado, analizó el semblante del joven para luego soltar algo molesta:

— Bueno si quieres me aviento ahora mismo del avión junto a Tenten y te dejo de molestar. —Se levantó.

Shikamaru la sujetó haciéndola perder el equilibrio y que se volviera a sentar en su lugar.

— ¡¿Qué haces, estás loca?! —Susurró.

— Tú eres el que quiere que me vaya. —Lo desafío con la mirada.

— ¡Yo nunca dije eso! —Se defendió el Nara que no quería que un suicidio se quedara en su conciencia.

— ¡Pero eso me diste a entender! —Reclamó Temari.

— ¡No! —Tomó un respiro hondo—. Mira estamos por aterrizar y lo único que necesito es descansar. Si te vas ahora, ellos empezaran a hacer preguntas y yo tendré que decirles la verdad. —Suspiró sabiendo la reacción que haría Temari.

Temari lo vio con los ojos muy abiertos

— ¡No te atreverías! —Susurró impactada.

— Claro que puedo y me haría más famoso, ¿sabes? —Terminó con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Temari rugió a lo bajo, no quería ni sostenerle la mirada. Odiaba que tuviera razón, tenía que dejar su orgullo a un lado para mantener su secreto intacto.


	6. La playa

Habían aterrizado sanos y salvos. Salieron del aeropuerto y fueron transportados en un hibrido de minivan y una limosina. Desde ciertos puntos de la carretera podían ver el mar turquesa que proyectaba su color con tanto esplendor. Cielo azul y despejado, una brisa húmeda que se llevaba consigo los suspiros del propio mar. El ambiente atravesaba sus pieles hasta llegar a sus músculos y desataba poco a poco cada nudo de cada uno de ellos. A excepción de dos personas que permanecían sumergidos en sus prisiones portátiles o más bien: Celulares. Llegaron a un camino de madera que parecía flotar sobre la parte menos profunda del mar y que los guiaba a la entrada del hotel. Tardarían en llegar, pero la vista lo valía. De nuevo, un par de empresarios ignoraba lo que los rodeaba por estar atendiendo llamadas.

— Ya van a empezar. —Resopló.

— ¿Qué pasa Sakura? —Preguntó confundida Tenten.

— Una vez que agarran esas cosas, no hay quien los separe de ellos. —Contestó Ino después de un suspiro y se cruzó de brazos.

— Si tanto problema son esas cosas, solo hay una solución. —Saco su pecho con orgullo y dibujó una sonrisa confiada sobre sus labios.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer Temari-chan? —Cuestionó Hinata.

— Solo obsérvenme —Emprendió su caminar hacia ellos.

Con paso seguro se les acerco, seguida por las miradas curiosas de las chicas. Shikamaru y Neji ignoraban por completo la presencia de la rubia. Estaban muy concentrados en "resolver sus asuntos" sin importar que esto les tomaría todo el día. Ella los contemplaba con esa sonrisa que ocultaba su misión. Esperó un poco y con un movimiento veloz les arrebato sus celulares y los arrojó al mar. Al ver que el trabajo estaba hecho se sacudió las manos.

— ¡¿Que te sucede mujer?! —Gritó Shikamaru corriendo a la orilla del muelle para ver su celular descender a la profundidad acompañado de Neji.

— Hmm… Digamos que fue… Justicia divina. —Le guiño el ojo y volvió a reunirse con las chicas.

Las chicas corearon a la victoriosa Sabaku que tuvo el valor de hacer tal hazaña, la recibieron entre aplausos y risas para después envolverla entre sus brazos. Juntas siguieron su camino, cargando con sus maletas. Neji daba vueltas en el mismo lugar, se sujetaba el cabello con desesperación. No dejaba de martirizarse viendo la actual tumba de su celular inteligente. Lanzo un gruñido.

— ¡Controla a tu chica!

— ¡¿Crees que eso es malo?! —Gritó enojado— ¡Vive con ella un día a ver qué me dices!

— Ya chicos cálmense, son vacaciones —trató de suavizar las cosas el Uzumaki—. Estar al pendiente con el trabajo no son vacaciones.

La mezcla de las miradas fulminantes de Neji y Shikamaru fueron suficientes para intimidar al joven hiperactivo.

— Después podrán matar a Naruto. Primero hay que llegar al hotel. —Siguió con su rumbo el Uchiha.

El camino hizo que la furia de los dos se calmara gradualmente y el mar al fin pudo filtrarse por los sentidos de estos. Que más daba que habían perdido esos celulares, de todos modos ya estaban obsoletos, tenían una buena excusa para renovarlos. Pero recordar que habían perdido toda su información con ellos los tensaban un poco más. El hotel los recibió con su ambiente, el lobby poseía un enorme acuario donde se podía admirar a los exóticos peces pasearse de un lado a otro. Ino se excusó diciendo que se iba a polvear la nariz mientras hacían los trámites para registrarse.

— ¿Cómo nos acomodaremos esta vez? —Inició Sasuke.

— ¿Cómo? ¿No va ser como siempre: chicos en un cuarto y chicas en otro? —Preguntó Naruto.

— No, porque nos echarían del hotel por tu culpa. —Siguió el azabache.

— ¿Mi culpa? —Se señaló así mismo.

— Piénsalo Naruto, estarías en el mismo cuarto que Sai. —Susurró Neji para que el recién mencionado no los escuchara.

— ¿En el mismo cuarto? —Observó a Sai el cual estaba dibujando recargado en la pared.

Naruto se imaginó dormido mientras Sai se le acercaba con una risa macabra, unas tijeras en mano y una cámara fotográfica. De repente este cambia su vista hacia Naruto provocando que un escalofrió recorriera su espina.

— ¡Y-yo duermo con Hinata! —Gritó alzando el brazo.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Gritaron todos al unísono excepto Sasuke.

— Yo con Neji. —Dijo Tenten con el mismo entusiasmo que Naruto.

Esta vez todas las miradas cayeron en la castaña. Temari también se asustó y golpeo su cara con su mano. Aún era muy inocente.

— Bien en ese caso —rompió el silencio Sakura chocando sus palmas juntas—. Hinata con Naruto, Tenten con Neji, Temari con Shikamaru, yo con Sasuke e Ino con Sai.

Nadie más protesto al respecto, así que fueron con el recepcionista por la llave de cada respectivo cuarto.

— ¿Sakura, qué haces? Me pusiste con ese vago. —Se cubrió la boca y dijo entre dientes.

— Créeme Temari yo no me puse con la mejor persona del mundo, pero es para que dos personitas quedaran juntos. —Contestó en un susurro mientras reía.

— ¿Dos personitas? —Citó confundida Temari.

Ino salió del tocador caminando con singular alegría y con una linda sonrisa

— ¡Que tal chicas! ¿En qué cuartos nos vamos a quedar? —Preguntó abrazando con un brazo a Hinata y con el otro a Tenten.

— Pues Ino… tu… —Intentó confesar la de cabellos azules.

— ¡Tu despreocúpate Ino! Solo goza del viaje. —Dijo entre risas nerviosas.

— ¡Bien! ¡Vamos todos a la playa! —Vociferó muy alegre la Yamanaka.

— ¡E-esperen! ¿Y las maletas? —Preguntó Naruto haciendo que todos se detuvieran en el camino.

— Ah, es cierto —recordó Ino—. Creo que tendremos que…

— ¡N-no se preocupen por eso! —Comentó Sakura con temor de que su plan se arruinara—. Los botones se encargaran de eso ¡Así que vamos a la playa! —Imitó el anterior ánimo de Ino al decir eso.

— ¡Si, tiene razón! ¡Vamos! —La apoyo Temari con entusiasmo aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de que era la playa.

Estaban ya vestidos desde que salieron de sus casas para tirarse primero al mar, solo sacaron sus toallas y tomaron rumbo a la playa privada del hotel.

— ¡Es hermoso! —Dijo Temari totalmente impresionada por lo que veía.

— ¡Es enorme! —La acompaño Tenten mirando a su alrededor.

— ¿Bueno que esperamos? ¡Entremos ya! —Dijo totalmente entusiasmado e hiperactivo Uzumaki.

Todos se quitaron su ropa dejándolo en un lugar que escogieron. Tenía camastros en la arena y varias sombrillas. Los jóvenes pues ya tenían sus trajes de baño solo se tenían que quitar sus camisas y sus pantalones. Pero al hacerlo podían oír gritos de chicas emocionadas por lo que veían. Los chicos estaban bien ejercitados así que alteraron al todas las chicas de ahí… excepto a sus acompañantes.

— Hey chicos, creo que no estamos solos. —Expresó Naruto tirando su camisa por ahí.

— ¿Dijiste algo, Naruto? ¡Creo que de tanto grito me quede sordo! —Dijo en una mezcla de sarcasmo y de fastidio Sasuke.

— Todas son iguales. —Tronó la boca Shikamaru con su típico tono perezoso.

— ¿Y las demás? —Miró a su alrededor Neji.

Buscaban con la vista hasta que sus ojos se posaron en sus cuerpos. Se paralizaron. Las chicas lucían sus hermosos trajes de baño de dos piezas que les delineaba muy bien sus cuerpos; el de Sakura era rojo con estampado de flores hawaianas blancas, el de Ino era morado y tenía escrito en una parte de la pieza superior "Love me" y en la parte inferior en los lados solo estaba adherido por un hilo, el de Hinata era de un azul marino y una franja blanca estaba simétricamente acomodada en la parte superior y en la parte inferior, el de Tenten era rosa pastel y lo decoraban tres pequeños moños blancos: uno entre su pecho y los otros dos a los lados de la parte inferior y el de Temari era lila y tenía aros en vez de tela que unía las partes en los mismos lugares que Tenten tenía sus moñitos. Los chicos estaban estupefactos por lo que veían, tenían años de no verlas en trajes de baño. Estaban inmóviles posando sus ojos en solo la chica que les llamaba la atención.

— Bueno chicas ¿qué dicen, entramos ya? —Preguntó orgullosa Ino.

— ¡Sí! —Dijeron todas al unísono.

— ¡La ultima en entrar es la más fea del mundo! —Dijo la rubia de ojos azules corriendo con dirección al mar pasando enfrente de los chicos.

— ¡Vamos Tenten! —Corría la Sabaku detrás de Ino y jalaba a la castaña de la mano obligándola a correr.

— ¡Pero Temari! ¿No crees que mi traje de baño esta algo pequeño? —Cuestionó un poco apenada.

— ¡¿Qué?! Para nada ¡vamos!

Al último del camino iba Hinata quien era empujada a esa dirección por Sakura pero la chica de cabello azulado iba con la cabeza agachada y cubriéndose su pecho con sus brazos. No podía ver a los ojos a su primo.

— L-lo siento, Neji, nii-san —Se disculpó con timidez cuando paso a su lado.

— Luego te disculpas. Vamos chicos, ¿se van a quedar ahí asándose todo el día? —Dijo la chica de cabellos rosados que ya estaba muy lejos de ellos.

No movían ni un musculo, solo las seguían con las miradas. Escuchaban sus risas y las veían divertirse entre ellas. Salpicando agua, mojándose entre sí. Con sombrilla en mano, se les acerco Sai quien decidió mantener su camisa puesta pero abierta y cargaba con sus útiles para pintar.

— ¿Se encuentran bien? —Nadie le contestaba y cambio su vista hacia las chicas— ¡Oh! ¡Que hermosas se ven! Están tan lindas que no dudo que pronto llegaran unos extraños a acompañarlas. —Dijo muy alegre el muy directo. Parecía causarle alegría esa idea.

Los chicos despertaron de su trance y miraron a Sai mientras procesaban en su mente lo que acababa de decir.

— ¡E-espera Hinata-chan! ¡N-no me dejen atrás! —Salió corriendo el hiperactivo.

— Es mejor que vigilemos a Naruto o sino va a hacer una tontería. —Sugirió el chico de ojos aperlados aclarando su voz.

— Sí. —Le siguieron los otros dos.

Todos se metieron al mar menos Sai que estaba debajo de la sombrilla retratando lo que cautivaba su atención, haciendo trazos largos y cortos. Deseaba capturar a la perfección su belleza. Los demás se divertían saltando o esquivando las olas. Haciéndose guerras con agua.

— ¡Ataque de agua salada! —Bramó el rubio utilizando su brazo como una catapulta de agua para que golpeara en el rostro del Uchiha.

 _"_ _Es solo agua"_ pensó para sus adentros el orgulloso Sasuke. Era mejor ignorarlo. Al recibir el choque en su piel descubrió que no solo era eso al sentir una bofetada en su rostro. Se quitó la arena mojada de los ojos y los entrecerró frunciendo el ceño. En ese lanzamiento de agua también había arrojado una bola de arena. Naruto se reía a carcajadas.

— ¡Mira Sakura-chan! Con la arena blanca que tiene en la cara se parece a Sai —se sujetaba el estómago por el dolor de sus carcajadas—. ¡Ahora si te di, teme!

Tenía que pagar.

— ¡Ataúd de agua! —Su furia arrojo su orgullo por un pozo y se abalanzó sobre Naruto. Tomó su cuello y lo sumergió en el agua. Se colocó encima de el para que no pudiera salir tan fácil.

— Basta ustedes dos. Se están comportando como unos niños. —Los regañó el Hyuga que no hacía nada para ayudar al Uzumaki.

El rubio pudo salir a tomar aire y tocio un poco. Tan pronto se recuperó empezó a forcejear con el azabache para sumergirlo también.

Se aventuraba poco a poco entre los mantos del agua. Sentía como su corriente la jalaba y la empujaba. Quería saber hasta dónde podía llegar. Era una tarea difícil ya que la arena subía y bajaba como las dunas de un desierto. Hasta que sintió que dio un paso en falso y el agua le llego hasta el hombro. Había caído en un pequeño hueco.

— ¡Temari-chan! —Viró la cabeza y noto que se había alejado mucho de ellos. Era Hinata quien la había llamado—. ¡No te alejes mucho! ¡Es peligroso!

Ella asintió. Estaba regresando hasta que sintió algo que había frotado su pie. Esa cosa estaba atrapada en esa trampa en la que había caído. Su curiosidad volvió a despertar. Se sumergió para poder tomar aquel objeto. El mar estaba agarrando fuerza debido a que una lancha había pasado cerca de ahí. Salió a la superficie, se quitaba el agua de su rostro con su mano libre. Estaba dispuesta a contemplar ese objeto. Era una almeja y se dispuso a observar los detalles de esta.

— ¡Temari! ¡Cuidado! —Gritó Sakura al ver que la rubia no se daba cuenta.

Una ola de gran potencia se acercaba a ella velozmente. El chillido de la pelirosa atrajo abruptamente la atención de los demás. Temari giró el rostro para notar la ola que estaba sobre ella.

La ola cayo, girando y alterando el agua por donde había pasado. No se veía rastro de ella. Shikamaru se tensó y nado lo más rápido que pudo a la antigua locación de la chica. Aunque sabía que el mar se movía en diferentes direcciones. En cuestión de segundos la chica volvió a emerger a la superficie. Quitándose de nuevo el agua de la cara.

— ¿Temari, estas bien? —Preguntó agitado el Nara apenas llegando donde estaba ella seguido por Hinata y Sakura.

— Si —contesto ella extrañada—. ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?

— No sabes lo horrible que se siente que te arrastre una ola. —Dijo preocupada Hinata.

— Escuchen, estoy bien. No me pasó nada, me sumergí a tiempo. Voy a la orilla, tomare un poco de sol —se hizo paso entre ellos—. Diviértanse.

La Sabaku salía de los brazos del mar. Las gotas de agua se resbalaban en su piel y la recorrían con libertad. Los surfistas que pasaban por ahí se le quedaron viendo y le lanzaron miradas coquetas. Ella solo bufó con una sonrisa. Escogió un camastro y lo saco de la sombra. Le llamaba la atención como la arena cambiaba de consistencia cuando estaba seca. Hundió sus dedos en ella, grababa cada sensación en su mente. Jamás había tenido esa oportunidad.

— Eres perceptiva —esa voz la saco de su asombro. Había ignorado al muchacho que seguía en la sombra con libreta mano—. Disfrutas de tu alrededor. No te sientes conforme con lo que te dicen que es, así que lo experimentas también.

— Sai, ¿cierto?

— Perdona si te asuste. No era mi intención. —Seguía con sus ojos puestos en su objetivo.

— N-no, no me asustaste. —Decidió poner su camastro junto a él. Se sentó y contempló lo que había rescatado en el mar.

— ¡Una almeja! —Sonrió entusiasmado el muchacho. Ignorando lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¿Es muy especial? —Le sorprendió su reacción.

— ¿Puedo? —Extendió su mano, esperando a que le prestara la almeja. Ella se la dio—. Sabes, cuando era niño siempre buscaba una de estas. Mi padre me dijo que las almejas a veces albergan perlas y que estas toman años en formarse. Así tan pronto encontraba una, la abría para encontrarla. —Su mirada se había vuelto nostálgica.

— ¿Tuviste suerte? —Pregunto intrigada. Sai le devolvió la almeja.

— Lamentablemente no —Suspiró, hizo una pausa y agarró su cuaderno de nuevo—. Claro que, las perlas tienen un valor en el mercado. Aunque siento que esos números no se pueden comparar con la belleza de la naturaleza. Una almeja toma un grano de arena y la vuelve en una obra maestra. Así como un artista toma un lienzo y lo vuelve en una pintura —seguía dibujando sus trazos y reacciono como si volviera a la realidad—. Lo siento, creo que me exprese de más. —Se rasco la cabeza.

— Para nada. Es un bonito pensamiento. —Dijo la rubia abrazando sus piernas mientras miraba el horizonte.

Sai volvió a sonreírle y se enfocó de nuevo en su trabajo.

— No sé cómo funciona el amor sinceramente, muy apenas creo entender la amistad. Antes de conocerlos a ellos, no tuve personas que de verdad quisieran ser mis amigos. Jamás me molesto. Pero de pequeño me prometí, que si algún día me encontraba una perla, se la daría aquella que me robara el corazón. Para conmemorar que a pesar del tiempo, algo hermoso puede salir de algo tan simple. —También dejo que su vista se perdiera en el océano.

— Yo tampoco entiendo esas cosas muy bien —confesó Temari—. Pero siento que eso es una buena manera de demostrar tu amor por alguien. No por el valor del dinero, sino por el valor que tú le das.

— Gracias por escuchar —Le regaló una sonrisa sincera.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— ¡Oye Shikamaru!

— ¿Qué quieres? —La voz del rubio arruinaba su tranquilo flotar sobre el agua.

— Creo que Sai no pierde el tiempo con tu prima. —Dijo el rubio entre risas.

— ¿Mi prima? —El chico puso los pies en la arena y vio que Sai y Temari platicaban. Ella le estaba poniendo realmente atención y se notaba que no lo trataba como lo trataba como a él— ¿Si, y? —preguntó como si no le importara y percibió que Sai le estaba dando algo a la rubia.

— No. Solo digo, para que sepas que puede ser parte de tu familia. —Contestó Uzumaki mientras Sai se levantaba dónde estaba sentado y se despidió de Temari para irse a otra parte.

— Mejor deja de estarme molestando quieres. —Dijo para volver a flotar en el agua.

— ¡Hola, Naruto! —Sai lo saludaba desde la orilla.

— Ahí te hablan. —Señaló el Nara.

Naruto con un trauma se hundió debajo del agua para que ya no lo viera. Ino y Tenten salieron del mar para acompañar a Temari y tomar un poco de sol.

— Ah, esto es vida —Suspiró la rubia acostándose bocabajo en un camastro con sus Ray Ban puestos.

— Que divertido es aquí. —Dijo la castaña sentándose junto a ella.

— Si, yo nunca había venido a la playa. —Añadió Temari.

— ¿Nunca? —Preguntó Ino recargando los codos en la toalla y quitándose los lentes—. Te voy a dar un concejo, aquí hay muchos chicos guapos pero si te invitan a un lugar tienes que decirles que no.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué? —Pregunto con curiosidad la chica de los moñitos.

— En la playa los chicos no tienen límites así que tengan cuidado. —Se volvió a poner los lentes de sol.

No paso mucho tiempo en lo que unos chicos que estaban jugando voleyball fueron a invitarlas a jugar con ellos. Los rechazaron tal y como Ino les había dicho, pero no se daban por vencidos y decidieron quedarse a platicar con ellas.

— Vengo enseguida —dijo Tenten levantándose de donde estaba—. ¿Saben dónde está Neji-kun?

— Ah claro, estaba en el muelle pescando. —Le señalo la dirección de este. Era muy fácil de ver desde donde estaban.

— ¡Gracias! —Pronunció contenta caminado hacia esa dirección dejando solas a las dos rubias con esos muchachos.

A Tenten no le molestaba que se le quedaran viendo y le dijeran cosas bonitas al pasar. En su percepción no veía que estuviera mal, seguía siendo tan inocente. En su mente solo quería llegar a donde estaba él. Tal vez aprendería cosas nuevas como siempre. Cuando Tenten llego al muelle vio a Neji, Sasuke y a Sai pescando en la orilla de este.

— ¿Qué haces Neji-kun? —Se inclinó un poco hacia al frente.

Neji no dijo nada solo recogía la línea de la caña de pescar. Se veía muy concentrado en lo que hacía. Estiraba y recogía su línea, luego aflojaba un poco y repetía el proceso. Al fin había juntado el otro extremo con un pez sacudiéndose, luchando por librarse del anzuelo. Se notaba que no podía respirar. La castaña gritó horrorizada por lo que veían sus ojos. Simplemente la ignoraron.

— ¡Wow! Es el más grande que has pescado últimamente. —No podía ocultar su asombro Sai.

— ¡¿Neji, no crees que el pez está sufriendo!? —Pregunto más alterada la chica moñitos.

— No te preocupes, no será por mucho. —Comentó el Uchiha.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó la chica aun sin cambiar el tono de voz.

— Pues… —se levantó el ojiperla de donde estaba sentado y se puso a un lado de Tenten aun sin soltar la caña con el pez—. Pensábamos en comerlo.

Apenas la chica escucho esto sus ojos se abrieron completamente. Se negaba en su mente que esas palabras provinieron de él. Sus impulsos actuaron antes que su razonamiento. Le soltó una cachetada sin pensarlo dos veces dejando al chico atónito. Se marchó del lugar, no podía seguir presenciando tal crueldad. Los tres estaban perplejos tratando de encontrar la razón de tal acto.

— ¿Que mosca le pico? —Preguntó el muy desconcertado Sasuke.


	7. Presa en la mira

¡Hola! Lo siento si dejaron un review antes y no les conteste. Ya tenía los 6 capítulos escritos y los subí todos en un solo día así que no pude contestar alguno antes de. En cuanto a mi historia les diré que la estaré subiendo los miércoles y los domingos (si puedo) continuación hasta llegar al capítulo 12. Después de ese, subiré semanalmente continuación. Esta historia la escribí hace mucho tiempo y hasta ahora me dio por reescribirla y continuarla por acá.

 **Shirae: ¡** Gracias por tu review! y no hay problema jaja quería tratar que no fuera tan obvio, pero es imposible.

Sin más que decir. Aquí les va la continuación :D

 **Capítulo 7:** _"_ _Presa en la mira"_

Nada en el mundo podía detener al furioso volcán que había despertado, el cual iba a calcinar y consumir lo que sea o quien sea que se interpusiera en su camino. Así es, no era nadie más que Neji Hyuga buscando a la chica que lo había bofeteado. Empujaba a la gente que tuviera la osadía de interponerse en su ruta. Lamentablemente la dulce y tierna Hinata apareció en su campo de visión. Ella fue muy prudente al quedarse donde estaba al ver la expresión de muerte que tenía su primo. Primero el Hyuga paso cerca de ella como si nada, pero a solo dos pasos de distancia se detuvo.

— ¡Hinata! —Al oír ese tono de voz le dio un escalofrió.

— S-si N-Neji nii-san —Tartamudeó de los nervios. Ya se anticipaba lo que venía.

El ojiperla dio media vuelta y se acercó a la chica. Sus ojos no necesitaban llamas para demostrar lo furioso que estaba.

— Te voy a hacer dos preguntas: Primera ¿Tú decidiste ese traje de baño para ti? —Preguntó en una mezcla de enojo y de autoridad.

— P-pues s-si… digo… n-no… e-es que… l-las chicas m-me dijeron q-que me veía bien c-con esto y… —La pobre moría de nervios pero fue interrumpida por su primo.

— ¡Ah, ellas! ¡Son muy mala influencia para ti! ¡Ya te lo he dicho! —Estalló sin previo aviso el muchacho.

— ¿T-te s-sucedió a-algo n-nii-san? —Preguntó con mucha timidez sabiendo que su actitud era consecuencia de algo.

— ¡No! ¡¿Por qué me debería de suceder algo?! ¡Ah! ¡Claro, es solamente que me han golpeado la cara dos veces en un día y aun no sé por qué! —Resaltó el "por qué" y ya había llegado a su límite de furia— ¡¿Dónde se fue Tenten?!

— A-ah, n-no se… c-creo que s-se fue por allá. —La pobre intimidada señaló el mismo rumbo por el que iba anteriormente su furioso primo.

— ¡Gracias! —Masculló con rabia antes de partir a paso apresurado por el mismo rumbo de aniquilación que tenía.

En eso llegan jadeantes Sasuke, Sai y Shikamaru. Muy cansados por el camino recorrido y parecía que venían siguiendo a Neji en su camino al "infierno".

— ¡Hinata! ¿Sabes por donde se fue Neji? —Preguntó jadeante el Nara.

— S-si se fue por allá… b-buscaba a Tenten y se veía muy enojado. —Contestó señalándole el mismo lugar que a su primo.

— ¡Si y lo está! Estaba tan enojado que tiro su propia caña de pescar de cinco mil dólares al mar. —Siguió el jadeante el dibujante.

La de orbes aperlados se cubrió la boca horrorizada.

— Tenemos que detenerlo antes de que haga una locura. —Demandó Hinata.

Los cuatro corrieron siguiendo el transcurso del Hyuga, en eso Shikamaru se detiene y ve un grupo de hombres rodeando a Sakura, Ino y a Temari. Tenía que hacerle saber en qué lio se había metido.

— ¡Temari tienes que venir ahora! —Se asomó por donde pudo solo para que ella pudiera identificar quien le hablaba.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Preguntó como si le estuviera arruinando la fiesta y llamando la atención de sus dos amigas.

— Solo te diré que si no vienes, Tenten se meterá en un gran lío. —Dijo haciéndose paso entre los hombres y extendiendo su mano.

— Oh no… —Susurró la rubia— ¡Chicas vengan!

Ellas se disculparon con los muchachos de ahí y corrieron hacia "el problema". Mientras que un singular chico caminaba muy tranquilo con un tazón de ramen en mano, su sonrisa brillaba al saber que iba a poder comerlo y su felicidad no se podía contener… hasta que el Nara en el camino lo jala y lo obliga a correr provocando que el tazón de ramen se resbalara de las manos del rubio.

— ¡Ah! ¡Mi ramen! —Gritó el rubio viendo tal escena del crimen. Como en cámara lenta, los fideos esparciéndose en el aire, cada ingrediente volando sin control, el líquido siguiendo el curso de la gravedad. Hasta que todo se esparció en el suelo.

— Tsk, luego te consigo otro. Esto es una emergencia. —Le informó el chico de cabellos castaños.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tenten estaba sentada en una roca pensando en lo absurdo que había sido Neji al decir eso como si nada. Ella se lo tomó muy apecho esa frase… pero no podía enojarse con el Hyuga. Absolutamente no podía, aunque suene increíble, los ángeles no conocían tal sentimiento y no podrían conocerlo nunca. Ese sentimiento fue totalmente borrado desde el día que en que se volvió uno. Para distraerse, miraba cuantas plantas tenía cerca, ese lugar tenía mucha vida lo que alegraba a la chica.

— ¡Ahí estas! —Dijo una voz masculina saliendo de la maleza.

— ¡¿Neji?! —Se sorprendió la chica pues no creyó que la encontrara tan fácil.

— ¡Espera Neji! —Todos los chicos le saltaron encima impidiendo que este diera un paso y las chicas solo observaban.

— ¡¿Q-qué?! —Se sorprendió el Hyuga— ¡Suéltenme! —Parecía que el solo podía lanzarlos al aire en cualquier momento.

— ¿Tenten, te encuentras bien? —Preguntó Temari poniéndose entre ella y Neji.

— S-si pero no entiendo lo que sucede. —Articuló confundida la castaña.

— ¡He dicho que me suelten! —Gritaba más histérico el chico de los ojos aperlados y forcejeaba para poder seguir avanzando.

— ¡Cálmate amigo! ¡Cuenta hasta diez! —Sugirió Naruto aferrado de la pierna de Neji.

— ¡¿Naruto?! Te juro que cuando arregle esto me encargare de ti. —Su tono de voz fue aún más bajo y tenebroso, pero totalmente audible para el rubio.

— Eh… —Espantado se dio cuenta que toda su furia se iba a proyectar sobre él.

— ¡Neji solo cálmate un poco! ¡A este paso vas a querer "encargarte" de todo el mundo! —Le advirtió Sai.

— ¡Esta bien!… —Dio un suspiro y tomó un tiempo para volver a hablar—. Suéltenme… solo quiero hablar con Tenten. —Regresó su típico tono frío.

Los chicos al escuchar de nuevo ese tono sabían que ya había recuperado la calma. El Hyuga, libre de cualquier agarre, fijo su mirada en Tenten quien solo lo observaba muy confundida.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo? —Preguntó el ojiperla con caballerosidad—. A solas.

Tenten no dijo nada solo asintió con la cabeza, Neji les lanzó una mirada a los demas haciéndoles entender que iba muy enserio ese "a solas". Así que se retiraron sin protestar nada. Temari fue quitada por la misma Sakura, quien la jalaba de la mano para que la siguiera.

— ¿Creen que será buena idea dejarlos solos? —Cuestionó la Sabaku mirando hacia atrás.

— Sí. No te preocupes, el peligro ya paso. —Contestó Sakura.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Volvió a preguntar la rubia.

— Sí. No pasara a mayores —Suspiró Ino—. No sabes cómo se pone Neji cuando se enoja de verdad. Deja de ser racional y lo que le digas no te prestara atención.

— ¿Y cómo saben que se calma? —No salía de la duda Temari.

— Por la expresión de su rostro, —aclaró el chico de la tez pálida— veras, Neji no suele demostrar emoción alguna pero cuando la hace notar es porque realmente siente eso.

— Ya veo. —No podía dejar de ver hacia atrás. Temía por la seguridad de su amiga.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Neji siguió en su lugar observando a Tenten de la misma manera, ella se sentía muy incómoda y desviaba su mirada constantemente, no soportaba que él la mirara así. Cansado de estar ahí parado, el ojiperla caminó hacia la castaña parándose enfrente de ella.

— ¿Puedo sentarme?

Ella siguió sin decir nada. Se movió un poco para dejarle un espacio en esa roca para que pudiera sentarse. El Hyuga prosiguió en sentarse y mantuvo su mirada por los suelos.

— Ahora, ¿por qué me golpeaste? —Preguntó ya más calmado el joven.

— ¡Es que querías quitarle la vida a un ser vivo! ¡Eso no lo puedo permitir!— Confesó la chica de los moñitos. Ese ambiente equilibrado que tenían entre los dos se volvió a agitar.

— ¡¿Solo por ese pez me golpeaste?! ¿Hay muchos de esos lo sabias? —Se volvió a alterar Neji.

— ¡Si lo sé! P-pero… —hizo una pausa— Como hay peces en el mar hay personas en la tierra. Si mataran a una persona, afectaría a los que conoció. Lo mismo pasa con los animales, ellos también tienen emociones y saben lo que es la familia. Cuando pierden a un pariente no se necesita derramar lágrimas para saber que esta triste. Y tampoco se puede igualar las personalidades que tienen cada uno. Absolutamente todas ellas son diferentes y ninguna se podrá igualar a otra.

El Hyuga guardó silencio. Esa chica que decía no recordar nada tenía una perspectiva muy diferente a la suya. Aunque su punto de vista parecía ser más profundo que los suyos. No quería admitir que ella estaba en lo correcto, tampoco quería afirmar que se equivocaba. Solo tenía que aceptar que le había afectado haber hecho tal cosa enfrente de ella. Tenía que decirlo. Si su orgullo no le impidiera pronunciar esas palabras podría decirlas enseguida. Abrió la boca esperando que estas se deslizaran por voluntad propia de su lengua.

— Perdón.

Neji se sorprendió, no se suponía que ella dijera eso. Estaba desconcertado.

— No te disculpes fue…

— No Neji, —volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos— si tengo que pedirte perdón. Me enfoque en salvar una vida, que no me di cuenta que te había herido. —En su semblante se podía notar su arrepentimiento. Mantenía sus ojos chocolates en el suelo.

Ahora si el Hyuga se quedó muy extrañado. Tenten, la chica alegre y llena de vida, que a cada momento sonreía y preguntaba demasiado, estaba muy seria, reflexiva y triste. ¿Qué sucedía con el ángel que vivía positivamente?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— Sabía que solo estar cerca de ti me atraería problemas. —Masculló la chica al sentirse acorralada.

Las fanáticas lo habían reconocido al instante. Lo rodearon dándole un poco de distancia por respeto. Gritaban a todo pulmón y comentaban sus pensamientos sin vergüenza, se abrazaban a sí mismas, brincaban, chillaban y tomaban fotos. Eran demasiadas, hasta el más tonto entendería que no había escapatoria alguna. El fastidio se podía notar entre los dos, tanto ruido y escándalo los estaban sacando poco a poco de sus casillas.

— _"_ _Maldita sea, no pensé que me siguieran hasta aquí"_ —Pensó la acosada estrella—. Ellas deberían estar ciegas ya que no ven que soy un "asco". —Sonrío arrogantemente el Uchiha para dañar el orgullo de la chica.

— ¡Ya cállate y déjame en paz! —Refunfuñó la chica de los cabellos rosados.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria a la muy arrogante celebridad. No lo soporto más. Caminó para alejarse de él. Justo en el momento que se estaba acercando al muro del club de admiradoras solo dio media vuelta y…

— Te dejo solo para que disfrutes de tus fans —Las chicas solo gritaron más fuerte al escuchar eso—. No me importa lo que digan, para mi sigues siendo un asco andante.

Todas callaron al instante y procesaron la información en sus alocadas mentes. La Haruno estaba dispuesta a irse.

— ¡¿Escucharon lo que dijo?! —Comentó una incrédula entre la multitud.

— ¡Como puede pensar eso de Sasuke-sama! —Le siguió otra fanática.

— ¡Obviamente, no entiende la grandeza de Sasuke-kun!

Los alterados comentarios aumentaron rápidamente y ese grupo de gritonas se volvieron en una revolución contra aquella que había insultado al atractivo muchacho. Una chica de la multitud tomó a Sakura del brazo y la recién agredida solo la contempló algo abrumada.

— ¡No te atrevas a repetir eso, entendiste! —Ordenó enfurecida otra fanática.

Otra chica apareció y jaló fuertemente el cabello de la pelirosa

— ¡Si, porque te las veras con nosotras!

Sasuke notó que esta discusión se empezaba a acalorar y era mejor poner un alto, porque si ellas podían dejarlo casi desnudo no sabía que podrían hacerle a Sakura. Rápidamente corrió hacia ellas y apartó a las furiosas chicas de la Haruno la cual ya le habían alborotado su hermoso cabello. La ventaja de tener experiencia como policía era que ya tenía práctica sobre los criminales que tomaban un rehén y él podía liberarlos sin lastimarlos. Las fanáticas se quedaron estupefactas con la acción del Uchiha.

— Descuiden, solo es una amiga que tiene celos porque soy más famoso que ella. —Dijo Sasuke aun sin soltar el brazo de la protegida.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que…! —Apenas iba a protestar la chica de los ojos color jade pero fue interrumpida ya que Sasuke le había tapado la boca.

— Mira ya no te metas en problemas, —susurró lo más bajo posible para que solo ella escuchara pero aun así no podía ocultar lo molesto que estaba y esa terrible mirada fría— solo me has metido en un gran lío por comentar esa estupidez así que vete de aquí y ya no seas una molestia —volvió a cambiar su tono de voz a uno más amable—. Bien solo dejen que ella se vaya y les firmare lo que me pidan.

— ¡Wa! ¡Qué grande es Sasuke-sama! —Gritó una chica.

— ¡Sí! ¡Aunque tenga amigos envidiosos, él los sabe perdonar! ¡Qué kawaii! —Concluyó otra emocionándose.

La actitud de la multitud de chicas regreso a ser escandalosa, Sasuke solo jaló el brazo de Sakura guiándola a la pared de fans y estas inmediatamente fueron empujándola fuera del grupo. Sakura simplemente no lo entendía, esa actitud del Uchiha la había congelado al instante y podía ver su expresión de disgusto. Cada vez se iba alejado, el grupo se estaba cerrando más a la celebridad negándole el contacto visual a ambos, hasta que la pelirosa pudo tener su propio espacio. Veía las espaldas del grupo de chicas, y sí que eran bastantes, que gritaban con más fuerza que antes. Al pobre azabache lo estaban obligando a firmar autógrafos como loco solo para que la liberaran. Era una pérdida de tiempo quedarse ahí, así que se dispuso a buscar a sus amigas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sai seguía dibujando detalles en un dibujo que deseaba perfeccionar. Neji estaba sentado a un lado de él. Se percató que el Hyuga estaba muy pensativo, mucho más de lo normal. Cerró su cuaderno de dibujos y lo miró detenidamente.

— ¿Te fue bien con Tenten? —Preguntó el colocando su cuaderno en la arena.

— Sí —hizo una pausa—. Resulto ser ecologista.

Sai soltó unas cuantas carcajadas al aire.

— Fue por eso que te abofeteó.

— De todos modos le afecto mucho. —Cerró los ojos el Hyuga.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del muchacho de tez pálida, una solución inmediata y que ya tenía planeada desde que supo que iba a viajar con ellos reapareció en su mente.

— Tengo una idea de cómo animarla —Neji lo miró esperando la respuesta pero no la iba a conseguir—. Reúne a todos, nos veremos en la entrada del hotel.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Todos estaban en el lugar designado. Los jóvenes que iban a salir se pusieron sus camisas, y las chicas tenían puesto ropa playera, algo descubierta para seguir luciendo sus trajes. Pero las cosas no estaban del todo bien: Tenten estaba algo decaída, Sasuke estaba muy molesto de tanto firmar autógrafos, Sakura seguía abrumada por como la había tratado, Naruto estaba sufriendo porque no había comido nada de ramen desde que el viaje comenzó, Temari había notado que su amiga también estaba decaída, Shikamaru no dejaba de sospechar, Ino estaba molesta porque habían interrumpido una interesante charla con un supermodelo, Neji no le gustaba que Hinata estuviera tan "descubierta" y esta estaba nerviosa por la punzante mirada de su primo, y para terminar Sai aún no llegaba. No parecían para nada a unas hermosas vacaciones como se lo habían imaginado. Hasta que al fin el pintor decidió hacer su gran aparición y todos lo seguían con la vista esperando lo que él había planeado.

— ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? —Cuestionó este.

El grupo no pudo evitar tener ganas de aniquilarlo, ya que era muy obvio. Él había hecho que desperdiciaran media hora de sus vacaciones por esperarlo. Y las cosas no eran de color de rosa para tolerar las espontáneas bromas del artista.

— Esta bien, no es necesario que me maten con la mirada. Estaba jugando —saco una de sus típicas sonrisas forzadas—. Vamos que el transporte nos espera.

Ahora la expresión asesina cambio a confundida, los jóvenes siguieron el mismo camino que él y encontraron un tipo de carrito de golf pero con mucho mas asientos y un conductor en él.

Cuando bajaron del transporte terminaron en un tipo de muelle que tenía una caseta y al final del muelle había unas escaleras para poder bajar al mar.

— ¿Qué planeas, Sai? —Preguntó confundida Sakura.

— Cuando lleguemos a la caseta les digo. —Sonrío.

Nadie sabía lo que sucedía pero Sai estaba más feliz que lo de costumbre y eso era muy raro en él. Sabiendo que se trataba de él, sabían que debían de prevenirse. Cuando llegaron a la caseta Sai tomó unos chalecos salvavidas y se los entregó a cada uno. Después les indicó que se los pusieran y cuando ellos le obedecieron él decidió hablar.

— Muy bien, seguramente se preguntan qué hacen aquí, —hizo una pausa— p ero decidí que sería muy bueno que nadáramos con delfines.

— ¡¿Bromeas?! —Le interrumpió Ino— ¡Eso es de niñitos!

— Claro que no —siguió este—. El nadar con delfines es muy bueno para todos sin importar edad. Es incluso considerado como terapia. Además reserve este lugar así que es imposible que los fans vengan aquí y también los relajara un poco porque a todos se ven muy… Bueno el punto es que podrán convivir con ellos. —Finalizó con otra sonrisa.

Casi todos se quedaron con cara de fastidio a excepción de las ángeles y de Neji que entendía que esa era la mejor solución para animar a Tenten. Empezaron a caminar hacia la orilla del muelle, donde estaban unos entrenadores con silbatos y les daban indicaciones a los delfines para hacer trucos.

— Aun creo que es muy aniñado. —Se cruzó de brazos la Yamanaka.

— P-pero si son muy lindos. —Comentó Hinata mirando los trucos que hacían.

— ¡Oh vaya! ¡Yo jamás eh nadado con uno esos! —Una chispa de emoción surgió en el rostro de Tenten, cosa que relajo al Hyuga.

— ¡Yo tampoco, pero se ve divertido! —Añadió Sakura.

— ¿Así que no habrá fans? Hmp, que alivio. —Suspiró Sasuke.

— ¡Ya quiero entrar, dattebayo! —Gritó Naruto.

— Oye vago —le llamo la atención a este—. Dime si el agua esta fría.

Antes de que Shikamaru reaccionara fue empujado por Temari con una sola mano y como se encontraba a la orilla del muelle… Cuando salió del agua solo pudo ver la amplia sonrisa victoriosa de la Sabaku acompañada de unas risas de sus amigos. La idea de que la rubia ya lo había agarrado como su juguete ya empezaba a alterar al muchacho y la miraba con fastidio. Saltaron al agua, unos seguidos de los otros, esperando a que los entrenadores dieran las indicaciones para que los delfines salieran. Cuando estaban listos solo sonaron sus silbatos. Los delfines saltaron de la nada por encima de los espectadores y entrando al agua de nuevo. Había uno para cada uno y ellos se acercaron con sus chirriantes sonidos.

Tenten estaba más que feliz, acariciaba el lomo de la criatura con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios. No podía contener su emoción. Neji solo observaba algo aliviado ya que el plan de Sai había resultado, pero el delfín que estaba con él lo empujaba un poco con su hocico ya que no le prestaba mucha atención. Sasuke y Sakura no se dirigían la palabra con nada, el Uchiha solo le daba la espalda a la pelirosa y eso ya le estaba incomodando así que nado hacia a él.

— Sasuke… —Apenas pudo articular.

Se escuchó otro silbatazo. Todos los delfines se sumergieron por esa señal. Sasuke aún le daba la espalda a la Haruno. Lo que no se esperaban era que dos de los delfines con sus hocicos empujaran sus plantas de los pies de ambos sacándolos del agua y simular que estaban como esquiando sobre el agua. Solo que ese inesperado hecho asusto a ambos y Sakura para no perder el equilibrio se abrazó del azabache mientras que este trataba de recuperar el equilibrio para no caer.

— ¡Lo haces muy bien, Sakura! —Animaba el rubio con los puños al aire.

— ¡Kya! ¡Que se detengan! —Gritó abrazándose aún más de Sasuke.

Se escuchó otro silbatazo y los delfines que los estaban empujando se sumergieron de nuevo, haciendo que la pareja se cayera en el agua. Ambos gritaron antes de caer. Los demás rieron por la graciosa escena. El azabache salió a la superficie para tomar aire. Pudo escuchar las risas de sus amigos y sumergió solo su boca en el agua, pero casi se podía ver que el agua alrededor de él hervía. Después salió Sakura mirando al grupo y luego al que se estaba cociendo en su jugo. Los entrenadores les dijeron que se acercaran a un tubo que estaba en medio del lago. Ellos asintieron y se acercaron con un poco de ayuda de los delfines a ese alargado tubo blanco con una raya, que iba en espiral, roja. Se dio otro silbatazo y todos los delfines saltaron por encima de este… menos el de Naruto que se quedó junto a él.

— ¿Qué sucede con ese delfín? —Se cuestionó uno de los entrenadores.

— No lo sé —empezó a contarlos con la vista la entrenadora— ocho… nueve… ¡¿Diez?!

— ¿Diez? ¿Qué no eran solamente nueve? —Se cuestionó el entrenador— Oh no… —Una presencia fría recorría su espalda.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no saltas delfín de pacotilla? —Lo golpeo en el lomo al no obedecer.

— ¡No! ¡No lo golpees! —Chilló la entrenadora muy nerviosa.

— ¿Eh?

Nadie entendía lo que sucedía, todos miraron muy extrañados a Naruto y este cambio su vista a la criatura que tenía a su lado. No tardo mucho para que el rubio se diera cuenta que no había golpeado a un delfín sino a un…

— ¡Tiburón! —Gritó al ver que este ya había sacado su cabeza para lanzarle una mordida.

Se paralizaron al oír esa palabra. Había un depredador demasiado cerca ellos y ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta. Naruto empezó a nadar a todo lo que podía mientras que el tiburón lo perseguía.

— ¡Naruto-kun! —Hinata ahogó su grito entre sus manos.

— Mendokusai. —Se empezó a rascar la nuca el Nara.

— Ya se había tardado. —Comentó con fastidio Neji.

— ¡¿Qué no deberíamos de ayudarlo?! —Se alteró Tenten al ver que sus amigos no hacían nada.

— No te preocupes estas cosas le suelen suceder a Naruto. —La calmo Sai.

— ¡Pero podría morir! —Protestó Temari.

— Sí —afirmó el Uchiha—. Para mi desgracia nunca lo ha hecho.

— Siempre le pasa algo que lo podría matar y siempre se sale con la suya. —Se cruzó de brazos la Yamanaka— Por ejemplo aquella vez que quiso saltar en bungie y se enredó a medio camino.

— O esa vez que vistió de rojo en España. Cuando era el día de liberar a todos los toros por la ciudad. —Suspiró la pelirosa.

— También está el día en el que se le cayó una moneda por las vías del tren subterráneo y decido recogerlo a las once diecinueve mientras que el tren de las once veinte ya estaba llegando —siguió el Hyuga.

— No se olviden cuando gritó a los cuatro vientos en Alaska y provoco una avalancha de la cual apenas pudimos salir vivos. —Recordó con una sonrisa nerviosa el de tez pálida.

— Y así podremos seguir contándoles todos los intentos de homicidio que hizo Naruto, pero será mejor salir de aquí antes de que el tiburón se canse de perseguirlo y nos empiece a perseguir a nosotros. —Sugirió Shikamaru mientras empezaba a nadar hacia el muelle.

— ¡Ayuda, me quiere comer! —Gritaba el rubio mientras nadaba a todo lo que sus brazos le permitían.

Todos ya habían salido del agua excepto el Uzumaki que solo gritaba desesperado. Las ángeles no estaba muy seguras de dejarlo ahí sin ayuda. Era demasiado cruel. Hasta que Naruto se trepo como un gato, pudo llegar al muelle y evitarse una mordida del tiburón. Se abrazó a la primera persona que se encontró.

— ¡Trágate eso tonto! —Reía con nerviosismo el rubio— ¡Nunca me atraparas y ¿sabes por qué? ¡Porque eres muy lento! —Volvió a reír— ¿Y sabes que voy a hacer contigo? ¡Te convertiré en ceviche! ¡Sí! ¡Y cuando te coma te voy a escupir en el suelo por lo asqueroso que eres! —Decía en un tono de burla.

— Que bien que estés a salvo Naruto, —comentó una voz masculina— pero si me sigues apretando de esta manera creo que no voy a poder respirar.

El abogado se dio cuenta que no estaba abrazando a la chica de cabellos azules como deseaba sino a Sai.

— ¡Ahhh! —Gritó con más fuerza mientras lo soltaba y empezó a correr— ¡Prefiero irme con el tiburón!

— Ni lo creas, dobe —lo sostenía del hombro para que no saltara de nuevo del muelle—. Ya causaste demasiados estragos en tan solo diez minutos ¡Vámonos!

Lo jalaba en la dirección contraria del muelle y los otros chicos agradecieron la atención de los entrenadores. Después de la situación de vida y muerte que les hizo pasar Naruto, todos regresaron a la playa cuando el sol estaba a su mayor esplendor en el cielo.


	8. Sentimientos ocultos

¡Hola, hola! Lo prometido es deuda y aquí estoy de nuevo con una dosis de mi historia. No se preocupen de que deje la historia inconclusa. Ya tengo varios capítulos preparados ;) ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews, sus favs y a los que siguen esta historia! Y por tomarse el tiempo de leerla :D (sé que esta pesada porque cada capítulo esta algo largo)

 **Capítulo 8:** _Sentimientos ocultos._

— ¡Al fin! —Exclamó con felicidad el chico que veía su obra maestra.

Miraba cada detalle con satisfacción. Solo le faltaba escuchar una opinión diferente a la suya antes de entregárselo a esa persona especial. Examinaba con la miraba a todos lados, se le hacía difícil ver una cara conocida por ahí. Mientras tanto, en otra parte, Naruto estaba dentro del mar disfrutando la ausencia del tiburón y en eso la Hyuga se armó de valor para poderle hablar.

— Ah. —Se le escapo un relajado suspiro.

— N-Naruto-kun. —Empezó a jugar con los dedos la de ojos aperlados.

— ¿Eh? Hinata, no te había visto. Dime ¿Qué sucede? —Le regalo una de sus simpáticas sonrisas.

— Ah, es que… y-yo t-te q-queria d-decir… —se le empezó a apagar la voz y el tono rosa de sus mejillas iban subiendo de color.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Hinata? —Notó el nerviosismo de la chica.

La de cabello azulado trago saliva y asintió con la cabeza, pero aun sentía como si su corazón iba a reventar.

— ¡Naruto-kun! ¿E-ese tiburón no t-te hizo d-daño? —Preguntó con los nervios a flor de piel.

— ¡Ah no! ¡Claro que no, nadie puede conmigo! —Empezó a reírse el joven y se señaló con su propio pulgar.

— P-pero el tiburón casi t-te m-mata. Yo n-no p-pude h-hacer n-nada y…

En ese momento Naruto poso su mano en el delicado hombro de Hinata la cual se quedó estática al sentirlo y su sonrojo aumento.

— No te preocupes Hinata. No dejare que nada me pase si eso te hace feliz y también cuidare a ti sin importar que sea ese Neji el que te está molestando. —Dijo con seguridad y la miraba directamente a los ojos.

El rubio ya se había hartado de estar en el agua. Decidió salir del mar, pero antes se le ocurrió decir algo.

— Ah y otra cosa más. No dejes que tu primo te intimide. Para mi te ves muy linda. —Sonrío de la manera más dulce y siguió con su rumbo.

— _"_ _Naruto dijo que yo soy linda"_ —Se sorprendió la Hyuga.

La pobre estaba recibiendo una dosis de choque emocional, su simple sonrojo se había apoderado de todo su rostro y sus latidos resonaban en su cabeza. Era demasiado para la chica. Apenas llevaba unos pocos pasos de distancia de ella y escucho que algo había caído al agua. Cuando el joven abogado volteo no vio a nadie.

— ¿Hinata? —Vio que unas burbujas salían del mar— ¡Hinata!

El Uzumaki se sumergió en el agua lo más rápido que pudo, justo en el lugar donde provenían las burbujas. Saco del agua salada a la chica de cabello azulado a la vez que la movía un poco para ver si reaccionaba. No abría los ojos sin importar lo que este hiciera. Naruto se empezó a espantar y buscó a su alrededor para pedir ayuda, pero lo único que sus ojos pudieron captar no era lo que esperaba.

—¡Chicos ayúdenme! —Gritó desesperado el rubio con Hinata en brazos mientras luchaba contra la corriente del mar para llegar a la orilla.

— Oye Neji, ¿qué no es Hinata? —Preguntó con curiosidad la chica de ojos chocolates al mismo tiempo en el que los señalaba.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Se levantó de la silla de un respingo dirigiendo su vista hacia el mar.

— Creo que sí, ¿qué le habrá pasado? —Cuestionó Temari.

— Naruto le debió de haber dicho o hecho algo. —Contestó el Uchiha.

—Sí, es que Hinata está perdidamente enamorada de Naruto y este idiota aún no se da cuenta. —Aclaró Ino.

El Nara se sorprendió y atrajo la atención de los demás

— ¿Es mi imaginación o algo los está persiguiendo?

No entendían a lo que se refería el chico de la coleta hasta que se enfocaron bien en el mar. Definitivamente los gritos del Uzumaki no eran solo porque la tímida chica se había desmayado, claro que no. Sus gritos de auxilio eran porque el mismo tiburón que se lo quería devorar anteriormente los estaba persiguiendo. Obviamente al percatarse de esto, corrieron al socorrer al de ojos azules. El único que se destacaba por su velocidad debido a su físico y situación era el Hyuga. Con un poco de su ayuda, pudieron salir de ahí ilesos y el rubio coloco a la chica sobre la arena.

— ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? —Preguntó el rubio mientras recuperaba el aliento.

— Deberías darle respiración boca a boca. —Aconsejo la pelirosa con una sonrisa lasciva.

Por algún motivo o razón Naruto miró a Neji que estaba arrodillado junto a Hinata y solo pudo percatarse de una mirada que amenazaba más que solamente asesinarlo. Por fortuna la chica de los ojos aperlados despertó tosiendo un poco de agua. Al darse un respiro se dio cuenta que todos estaban rodeándola.

— ¿Hinata, te encuentras bien? — Tenten la estaba ayudando a levantarse.

— S-sí. —Contestó en un leve tono de voz tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido.

— Vamos a que tomes algo. —Dijo la Yamanaka mientras guiaba a Hinata hacia la barra de bebidas y fuera seguida por las demás.

Todos abandonaron a Naruto en la playa ignorando por completo que había sobrevivido a un segundo ataque del mismo tiburón y claro que el tiburón aún no se había ido. Solo daba vueltas esperando a que el Uzumaki entrara en sus dominios para así terminar con su cometido. Aunque el rubio tuviera fama de ser un tonto impulsivo, por nada en el mundo volvería al agua.

— ¡Naruto, que alegría de encontrarte! —Pronunció con alegría el chico de la tez de porcelana—. Quisiera preguntarte algo. —Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia a él.

—" _¡Oh no, es Sai!"_ —Pensó mientras se paralizaba el joven abogado— _"¡¿Que debo de hacer?!"_ —Miró al mar— _"Tiburón"_ —Miró al chico que caminaba con singular alegría con un papel en mano— _"Sai"_ —Retornó su vista al mar para poder ver de nuevo una aleta del cazador— _"Tiburón"_ —Cambio hacia aquel que lo quería retratar desnudo — " _Sai… Tiburón… Sai… Tiburón, Sai, tiburón, Sai, tiburón, Sai…"_

— Naruto necesito pedirte un favor. —Comentó ya que estaba a su lado.

— ¡Tiburón! —Se metió al mar para ser perseguido por su preferencia.

— ¡E-espera! —Sus esperanzas de una opinión se esfumaron al ver que su amigo era perseguido por su hambriento cazador—. Bueno, creo que tenías otras cosas importantes que hacer. —Dijo decepcionado.

El joven pintor fue empujado sin querer por una persona que iba muy distraída ocasionando que su gran obra de arte se le deslizara de sus dedos. Por desgracia esta voló por el aire y aterrizo sobre el mar empapándose por completo.

— ¡No! —Gritó mientras fue a recoger su obra.

— Discúlpame —se escuchó una voz femenina que enseguida se percató que había hecho algo malo—. ¿Sai?

— Rayos… —mustió al ver como su arte se deshacía entre sus manos.

— Perdón, no quise que tu dibujo se arruinara… ¿Era muy importante para ti? —Preguntó la chica acercándose a él y sintiéndose culpable.

Sai la contemplo detenidamente y después vio los húmedos restos de su dibujo. En realidad si valía mucho para él, ya que había dibujado a la persona de la que se había obsesionado, pero cayó en cuenta que no necesitaba ese dibujo si la tenía cerca de él.

— No —articuló mientras que una involuntaria sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué no habías llevado a Hinata a que tomara algo? —Preguntó dejando que la corriente del mar se llevara su ex-obra maestra.

— Olvido su toalla y tuve que venir por ella —contestó mientras se agachaba para recoger dicho objeto—. ¡¿Otra vez lo está persiguiendo ese tiburón?! —Se dio cuenta ya que el rubio ya había rebasado a una lancha que surcaba las olas.

— Sí. —Salió de la orilla del mar.

— Pobre, se va a morir de hambre. —Se cruzó de brazos la chica de ojos azules.

— ¿Naruto?

— ¡Claro que no! El tiburón. Nunca lo podrá alcanzar. —Suspiró al decir lo último.

— Cierto —afirmó. Estaba contento, su obra de arte no tenía comparación con la realidad—. Tienes un bonito cuerpo.

La Yamanaka se había petrificado al oír eso. Su teatrito de tratarlo bien porque había perdido una apuesta con Sakura ya se había ido por el caño. El tono de color en sus mejillas se hizo un poco notable y su tolerancia hacia él se había roto como un cristal.

— ¡Pervertido! —Le lanzó una bofetada que hasta le dejo marca de sus huellas digitales en su piel.

Ino se fue muy enojada de ahí mientras gruñía por el atrevimiento del artista. Lo único que había conseguido fue meterse más al hoyo en el que se había caído.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Las chicas estaban en la barra de bebidas esperando ver el resultado de aquella apuesta. Todas se echaron a reír al visualizar a su amiga que venía echando humo y se pasó de largo para no ver sus risueños rostros.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó muy divertida.

— ¡A que te importa frente de marquesina! —Exclamó a lo lejos mientras se perdía de la vista de sus amigas.

— Ah, —exhaló contenta— al fin pude cobrarme todo lo que me ha hecho esa puerca —meneaba un poco su piña colada—. Solo falta que se entere que dormirá con Sai. ¡Eso si debo de verlo! —Cerró el puño con emoción imaginándose tal escena.

En ese momento paso Neji enfrente de ellas.

— Neji-kun —le llamo la atención la chica de los moñitos—. ¿A dónde vas?

— Voy con los demás al jacuzzi. —Respondió llevándose una toalla al hombro.

— ¿Jacuzzi? —Preguntó con curiosidad la chica de las dos coletas.

— ¡Si vamos! Es tiempo de relajarnos. —Insistió Sakura levantándose de donde estaba sentada.

Siguieron al empresario y de paso se encontraron con Ino que aún seguía muy enojada. Si no fuera por Hinata esta nunca hubiera escuchado su invitación. Llegaron al designado jacuzzi donde solamente estaban Shikamaru y Sasuke.

— _"_ _No puede uno descansar a gusto sin que otros lo interrumpan. Mendokusai"._ —Los visualizó a lo lejos.

— ¡Caliente, caliente, caliente! —Se quejaba Ino al entrar muy despacio al jacuzzi. Vio a un joven que pasaba por ahí, que tenía pinta de modelo—. Caliente. —Ronroneo con una sonrisa mientras lo seguía con la vista.

— Digo lo mismo. —También lo tenía en la mira Sakura mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella.

—Tch, mujeres. —Se molestó Shikamaru mientras se llevaba las manos detrás de la nuca.

— Vamos vago, no seas aguafiestas. —Dijo Temari quien decidió hacerle compañía para darle un codazo.

— Y ¿N-Naruto-kun? —Preguntó la de ojos aperlados notando su ausencia.

— Lo sigue persiguiendo el tiburón, es todo un suicida. —Informó la Yamanaka mientras se relajaba.

— Espero que lo alcance. —Se recargo en la pared el de cabello azabache.

— Ya somos dos. —Siguió el Hyuga que se sentó a un lado de su prima.

— ¡N-Neji o-onii-san! ¡¿P-porque quieres que l-le pase a-algo a N-Naruto-kun?! —Preguntó algo molesta Hinata.

— Porque —Hizo una pausa y la observó muy fríamente—. No quiero que se te acerque y mira ahora te estas revelando, ¿ya ves lo que te provoca?

— ¡Neji, no deberías de controlarla de esa manera! —Lo regaño Tenten la cual estaba junto a Sakura.

— ¡Si, es su vida! ¡No tuya! —Tomó una actitud defensiva la pelirosa.

— ¡Bien, ahora soy el malo de la historia! —Se molestó el regañado.

En eso llega el recién abofeteado con la marca en su mejilla. Todos se le quedaron viendo para después mirar a la Yamanaka. Esta al sentir sus miradas solo desvió la mirada y diciendo "Hmp" acompañado de un leve sonrojo que se presentó en sus mejillas.

— Que tal chicos. —Se sentó junto a la castaña, pretendiendo que no había pasado nada.

Tenten no pudo evitar preocuparse por él y le empezó a prestar toda su atención cosa que al Hyuga no le agrado del todo. Se hizo una charla entre esos dos. El Jacuzzi hacia su trabajo. Con sus burbujas y vapores empezaron a relajar a todos de sobremanera, incluso a la más incontrolable fiera.

— Saben, —habló la Haruno— deberíamos de ir por un helado.

— Buena idea, Sakura-chan. —Soltó la de cabellos azules.

Desearon pasar un poco más en las deliciosas aguas del jacuzzi. Al salir de este, se volvieron a poner su ropa playera sin importarles que aún estuvieran algo empapados. Antes de irse a su nuevo destino decidieron ir a la orilla del mar una vez más, solo para checar en qué condiciones estaba el hiperactivo rubio. Se encontraba acostado en la arena y las diminutas olas aun podían tocar sus pies. Estaba tan fatigado que no podía arrastrarse más lejos de los dominios de su futuro asesino. El Hyuga tomó el pie de Naruto y lo arrastro sin piedad detrás de él.

Llegaron a la heladería. Se podía notar que les iba muy bien por toda la dedicación que le habían puesto al lugar. Según sus antojos pidieron lo que más les apetecía del menú que se encontraba colgando del techo.

— ¡Esta delicioso! —Estaba fascinada la chica de los moñitos mientras le daba una lamida a su helado de vainilla.

— El helado siempre es una perfecta combinación con la playa. —Continúo la pelirosa, satisfecha de su decisión.

— De que te sirve tener vacaciones si no te diviertes y te la pasas de vago. —Se cruzó de brazos la Sabaku.

— Vine aquí a descansar, no a que me regañaran todo el tiempo. —Contestó el chico de la coleta mientras se comía un poco de su sunday.

— ¡Pero tú te pasas del límite! No haces nada más que estar acostado u holgazaneando en otra parte, ¿qué no puedes hacer algo mejor con tu vida? —Alzó un poco la voz.

— Puedo hacer muchas cosas, pero es mi decisión no hacerlas. —Se dispuso a mirar la cuchara.

— ¡Eres peor que un soberbio empresario! ¡Eres…! —Trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas en su estampida de furia.

— ¿Y qué sabes tú de los empresarios? Digo, se nota que tienes mucha experiencia. —La interrumpió el Nara aun con su insistencia de desenmascararla.

— ¡Sí! Porque viví con uno antes y solo me trajo muchos problemas. —Confesó por lo enojada que estaba.

— ¿Qué tipo de problemas? —La miro directamente a los ojos.

— No es de tu incumbencia. —Se dio cuenta de que le estaba sacando información.

— Cierto, tu vida debió de ser muy aburrida. —Anticipaba el futuro movimiento que ella iba a hacer mientras se levantaba de la silla.

— ¡Ya me hartaste! No sé cómo el jefe nos dejó con ustedes. Solo estas desperdiciando tu vida dormido, no siendo más que un flojo, vago que no quiere enfrentar las cosas de la vida y…

La rubia no pudo continuar con su regaño. El Nara calculando con cuidado la situación, con la cuchara tomó un poco de nieve para después dejarlo en la boca de la Sabaku. Esta se sorprendió porque no lo vio venir. Un ligero rubor se presentó en sus mejillas el cual disimulo muy bien con su expresión enojo. Se había pasado de listo. Sostuvo la cuchara que permanecía en su boca mientras analizaba la sonrisa victoriosa de Shikamaru. Él se había alejado lo más pronto posible después de su acción, pero se detuvo un momento para pulir su orgullo.

— Ese es un punto para mí. —Articuló como si solo se tratara de un juego.

Una combinación de enojo con vergüenza apareció en ella. Eso no se iba a quedar así. Como ángel no podía tomar venganza pero si se trataba de un simple contrataque, tal vez podría tomar justicia.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Regresaron a la playa. Faltaba como una hora para que fuera la puesta de sol. El cielo se teñía de colores junto a las pocas nubes que divagaban por ahí. Aun les quedaba una actividad que podían hacer antes de que anocheciera. Que era subirse a la banana. De tres en tres se fueron subiendo.

— ¡Vamos Naruto! —Le ordenaba la pelirosa mientras lo intentaba jalar hacia el mar.

— ¡No! ¡Ya tuve suficiente con ese tiburón! —Se aferraba como podía de la arena.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no han subido ya? —Preguntó con fastidio Sasuke.

— Este tonto que no se ha querido meter por el maldito tiburón. —Contestó Sakura mientras lo seguía jalando de los pies.

— Entonces si no quiere venir, haremos que valla —dijo el azabache mientras miraba hacia cierta persona—. ¡Sai! ¡Ven!

— Claro. —Contestó el recién mencionado mientras se llevaba una cámara instantánea en sus manos. Quería capturar el amanecer.

El Uzumaki, con tan solo escuchar su nombre, se echó a correr hacia la banana, pero al hacerlo hizo que Sakura perdiera el equilibrio y se abrazara a Sasuke el cual apenas pudo evitar que lo tirara.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Miró la comprometedora pareja que cruzaron sus miradas—. Ah, ya entiendo. Quieren una foto.

El pintor sonrió y preparo la cámara para capturar dicha escena. Se dieron cuenta que era demasiado tarde cuando Sai tomó la foto recién impresa y la agitó en el aire. Los dos se soltaron rápidamente y tenían un rubor bastante notable. Mientras que otro joven contemplaba el horizonte, dejándose llevar por el sonido del mar.

— No entiendo —dijo Tenten quien le hacía compañía— ¿Por qué Ino y Naruto siempre huyen de Sai?

— Porque Sai les da miedo. —Respondió no prestándole atención.

— ¡¿Por qué?! Sai es una buena persona, hasta Temari me dijo lo mismo. —Se sorprendió por completo.

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué te dijo?

— Sai le había contado una bonita anécdota de que si encontraba una perla se la daría a la dama que se robó su corazón. Alguien que piense así no puede ser tan malo. —Reafirmo lo que decía con una sonrisa.

— ¡Tenten ya seguimos nosotras! —Vociferó Ino que estaba en la orilla del mar.

— ¡Voy! —Se levantó de la arena—. Nos vemos.

La chica se reunió con Ino para después subirse con Hinata a la banana. La Hyuga estaba entretenida ayudando a Naruto a superar su taquicardia de que no se había topado con el tiburón de nuevo. El Nara decidió dormir sobre la arena hasta que se hiciera de noche. Sus planes no pudieron continuar. Una cantidad de agua cayó sobre él de la nada. Al quitarse el agua de los ojos, pudo distinguir una figura femenina que estaba parada junto a él y con una cubeta en mano.

— Vago, se está haciendo de noche y quisiera dormir —dejo la cubeta en la arena y retomó su rumbo hacia el hotel. Se detuvo en seco y lo volteo a ver—. Y ese es un punto para mí. —Continúo con su camino.

— Tch, Mendokusai.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Casi arrastrando los pies, fueron a la recepción a pedir la llave de sus cuartos. Tomaron el elevador para llegar al piso donde se encontrarían sus habitaciones. Era el momento de la verdad.

— Ah —bostezó la Yamanaka—. Bueno chicas es hora de dormir. Vamos Hinata nos haremos pedicura y… —se abrazó a la recién mencionada.

— I-Ino no v-vamos a dormir en el m-mismo cuarto. —Comentó apenada por la situación.

— ¡¿No?!

— No. Las habitaciones son de dos. —Aclaró la Sabaku.

— ¡¿D-dos?!… Ah se refieren a d-dos mujeres en un cuarto y dos hombres en otro ¿N-no? —Empezó a tartamudear pues temía que terminara como pensaba.

— Lo siento, Ino. —Dijo Tenten antes de irse con Neji a su cuarto.

— N-no… ¡Sakura! —Gruñó la rubia.

— ¡Dulces sueños! Ino-puerca. —Pronunció en un tono muy dulce la pelirosa antes de entrar a su cuarto.

— N-no, chicas… —decía en un débil hilo de voz mientras veía como se quedaba casi sola—. No pueden hacer esto, es una broma, ¿v-verdad?

Estaba ahí, indefensa en el corredor, justo en frente de la puerta que tenía los mismos números que su tarjeta. Frente a la puerta que sería su perdición, no tenía el valor para insertar la tarjeta en la ranura que estaba arriba de la perilla. Se quedó estática al ver que una mano surgió desde sus espaldas y que una presencia le hacía compañía. Esta mano la ayudo a insertar la tarjeta y después giró la perilla al momento de sacarla mientras que otra mano se posaba en su hombro desnudo. Sintió un cálido aliento en su oído.

—Vamos Ino, ¿qué no dijiste que era hora de dormir? —Dijo la voz masculina provocándole a la chica que un choque eléctrico le recorriera de pies a cabeza.

Ella solo trago saliva mientras era empujada hacia la habitación donde seria condenada por dos noches. La puerta se cerró.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura no dejaba de reír. Estaba viendo todo desde un orificio que tenía su puerta. Sasuke solo la escuchaba como si estuviera loca. Después de divertirse un poco, fue a su habitación y se sentó en la cama disponible. Esa sonrisa se le fue borrando lentamente al repasar todo lo que había hecho con el joven policía.

— Oye, Sasuke —este no volteo. Estaba concentrado en arreglar la ropa de su maleta—. De verdad, lo siento no quería que firmaras tantos autógrafos.

— Eso me pasa por defenderte.

— No debiste hacerlo —mantenía la mirada en el techo—. Sé que eres policía y que tienes que rescatar gente, pero aun así…

— Por ahora no soy policía. Estoy de vacaciones así que solo soy una persona común y corriente. —La interrumpió mientras cerraba la maleta.

— "Una persona común y corriente" que me ha salvado de caer muchas veces. —Citó mientras sentía como se sonrojaba con solo pensarlo.

— No importa, solo deja de ser una molestia. —Se tiró a su cama.

A Sakura le dolía que Sasuke pensara que ella era una molestia. Siempre se peleaba con Ino por él, y ahora que estaba Sai podría entretenerla. Esas vacaciones no estaban resultando como se lo esperaba.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A Hinata le estaba dando un ataque de nervios. Dormiría en el mismo cuarto que el rubio que le robaba los pensamientos. Compartiría su mismo espacio y el mismo aire. Acostada en posición fetal, trataba de ocultar el notable color carmesí de sus delicadas mejillas. No dejaba de pensar en lo que había dicho el rubio en tantas ocasiones, pero aun así él no sentía nada por ella o eso pensaba.

Un peso diferente se sintió en la cama de la Hyuga. Esta se asustó y se quedó quieta. Se debatía si debía de voltear o no. Tenía que hacerlo. Temblaba, pues solo había una respuesta en su mente y esa respuesta era el Uzumaki. Definitivamente era él. Estaba tan cansado porque el tiburón lo tenía nadando como loco que cuando toco la suave cama cayo dormido inmediatamente. La tímida chica estaba presa entre el peso del joven y entre la sabana que estaba trabada debajo de la cama. Quería escapar, pero el rubio se había acostado sobre la sabana y no quería despertarlo. Así que lentamente empezó a jalarla poco a poco para poder salir de esa prisión… hizo un movimiento en falso e hizo que el rubio se moviera.

— N-Naruto-kun. —Se escuchó un quebradizo susurro.

Ahora era presa de los brazos del rubio. En esa quietud pudo sentir como su corazón se aceleraba y el calor de su rostro aumentaba. Lo tenía muy cerca, que hasta pudo captar el aroma del muchacho. ¿Estaría bien si lo despertara? O ¿Así pasaría la noche?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— ¡Te dices ser un ángel pero todo el día te has comportado como un demonio!

Temari no se iba a dejar comparar con esa peste, solo se hizo indiferente al insulto y tomó su ropa mientras le miraba fijamente.

— Déjame te informo que no todos los ángeles son inocentes y gentiles como Tenten, también tenemos personalidad y eso nadie no lo va a cambiar. Si no fuera por el jefe ya no hubiéramos ido y si tanto te molesto mejor inventa una excusa y déjame aquí. —Dijo con un tono de voz totalmente firme.

Su expresión estaba en blanco, pero no le agrado mucho la idea que él la comparara con ellos. Con el silencio del joven como respuesta se desesperó y se metió al baño azotando la puerta. Shikamaru se sentó en su cama mientras pensaba. Él no era así, no solía alzar la voz por una discusión, pero había muchas cosas que no entendía y todas ellas eran sobre la rubia. Su vida iba bien hasta que ella llego a hacer todo un embrollo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _"_ _Voy a estar bien, voy a estar bien…"_ Se repetía constantemente la rubia mientras se abrazaba de sus piernas y se mecía de adelante y hacia atrás. Era una pesadilla que hecha realidad. Estar con tu acosador, solos, sin nadie quien te defienda, en una habitación de hotel. Él solo se la pasaba dibujando trazos en su libreta y de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo. Era una situación muy incómoda que no podía soportar.


	9. Del amor nacen los celos

¡Hola hola hola! Ya sé, sé que dije que los domingos publicaría pero voy a estar ocupada mañana así que aquí les va otro capítulo. Me alegra saber que les gusta mi historia :´´´) Y leer sus reviews me mata siempre TvT (en el buen sentido) ¡Gracias por su apoyo y por leerme!

 **Capítulo 9:** " _Del amor nacen los celos y los celos nace el amor."_

Una nueva mañana se presentaba radiante ese día, con el sonido de las olas que traspasaba las paredes y llevaban su relajante melodía a los oídos de los durmientes. La chica que apenas estaba despertando, se levantó un poco de su cama y se froto delicadamente sus ojos azules para poder admirar aquellos rayos de luz que se filtraban por la enorme ventana. Su mañana perfecta se arruino de inmediato al ver que el dibujante obstruía su espléndida vista hacia el mar. Reaccionó enseguida y empezó a revisar su ropa para comprobar que todo estaba en su lugar.

— Buenos días, Ino. —Sonrío este percatándose de la punzante mirada que ella le dedicaba.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— Temari —La llamó mientras movía un poco su hombro. Esta se despertó de un golpe, se veía algo agitada y desconcertada—. ¿Te encuentras bien? Parece que estabas teniendo una pesadilla. —Preguntó confundido Shikamaru.

Se le quedo viendo por un rato, como si tratara de volver a la realidad. No dijo nada, solo se levantó y tomó su ropa para poderse cambiar en el baño con mucho apuro. Fue ignorado totalmente a lo que este dedujo que ella estaba enojada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— ¡Hinata! —Tocaba la puerta su primo con voz seria y fría—. Es hora de levantarse.

— Neji, no hagas eso. Debe de estar dormida. —Dijo Tenten mientras se llevaba sus manos a la cadera.

Definitivamente estaba dormida, más bien, estaba en su sueño más anhelado de toda su vida. Dormida junto al rubio, pero los constantes llamados de su primo la habían despertado. Se dio cuenta que estaba muy cerca del rostro de Naruto, tan cerca, que podría besarlo sin el menor esfuerzo, pero como se trataba de la dulce e inofensiva Hinata su rostro se tornó rojo como tomate.

— ¡Ah! —Gritó a todo pulmón, golpeando al Uzumaki para que se alejara de ella.

— ¡¿Hinata, qué sucede?! —Preguntó la castaña desde el exterior de la habitación.

— ¡Te ordeno que abras esta puerta inmediatamente! —Siguió golpeando la puerta pero con más fuerza el Hyuga.

— ¿Qué demo…? ¡Ah! —Se quejaba Naruto que se estaba levantando del suelo. Se sobaba la frente cuando decidió abrir la puerta.

— ¡Hinata! ¿Estás bien? —Entró Neji golpeando al rubio con la puerta. Tenten fue a socorrer a la hiperventilada chica que solo se abanicaba con su mano y se recargaba a la pared ya que sentía que todas sus fuerzas se habían ido.

— ¿Qué paso? —Entró la pelirosa que se veía un poco alborotada.

— Escuche el grito desde mi habitación. —También apareció Ino que ya estaba cambiada y que fue a ayudar a la de cabellos azules.

— ¡Habla! ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! —Neji, furioso, agarró al rubio del cuello de la camiseta.

— ¡N-nada! ¡Yo solo estaba durmiendo! ¡Y de repente me golpean! ¡D-dattebayo! —Se excusó el chico totalmente nervioso pues no entendía que sucedía.

— ¿Por qué solo hay una cama destendida? —Cuestionó inocentemente la chica de las cebollitas. Ambos miraron a la cama y si tenía razón, el pobre chico ya había cavado su propia tumba.

— ¡N-no N-Neji! ¡N-no es l-lo q-que c-crees! —Sudaba por doquier la víctima.

— Ahora si no te salvas Uzumaki. —Masculló el futuro asesino.

Naruto salió huyendo del Hyuga y era perseguido por él mismo. Tenten quiso ir a calmarlo, pero fue detenida por su tutora.

— Tenten tenemos que hablar. —Dijo ella impidiéndole el paso con su brazo.

— ¡Pero Temari…!

— De verdad, es urgente. —Por su semblante se notaba que era de algo muy serio.

La castaña no podía protestar y el ojiperla ya no estaba al alcance de su vista. Asintió obediente con algo de preocupación por lo que le fuera a pasar al abogado. Temari la tomó del brazo y se la llevo a un lugar donde pudieran hablar en privado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— Vamos Shikamaru quiero ver como asesinan a Naruto. —Lo apresuraba el Uchiha que corría al elevador.

— Voy. —Dijo con ansias mientras tomaba con rapidez una toalla que estaba en la cama para secarse la cara.

Estaba tan listo para salirse del cuarto que no notó que había algo encima de la toalla. Un hueco estruendo lo hizo parar en seco. Sabía que había roto algo, pero desconocía el que. Caminó sobre sus pasos buscando el objeto. Eran fragmentos de algo que se parecían a una concha. Se agachó para recoger los pedazos uno por uno. Hasta se habían regado debajo de la cama. En lo que maldecía por la interrupción en su mente porque lo retrasaba, usaba su mano para atraer todos los trozos y una cosa muy diferente a los demás rodó hacia su dirección. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para poder creérselo. Era pequeña, semi-redonda y con múltiples gamas de colores, era una cosa que tomaba años en formarse y con un alto costo podia conseguirla: una perla.

 _"_ _Sai le había contado una bonita anécdota de que si encontraba una perla se la daría a la dama que se robó su corazón. Alguien que piense así no puede ser tan malo"._ No pudo evitar recordar el comentario que le había dicho Tenten. Su mente estaba tomando la situación por otro lado, cuando recordó que vio a Sai entregándole algo a la rubia. No era nada más que esa concha que ya había hecho añicos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— ¿Te sientes mejor, Hinata? —Le entregaba un vaso con agua la chica de cabellos rosados.

— S-sí. —Susurró mientras tomaba el vaso y le dio un sorbo.

— ¿Segura? Aun sigues un poco roja —comentó la Yamanaka torciendo un poco la boca para después cambiar de entusiasmo—. ¿Y dime que te hizo? ¿Algo pervertido? Si es así, ahorita ayudo a Neji con su liquidación. —Enseñó su puño mientras acumulaba fuerza.

— ¡N-no I-Ino, no e-es eso! E-es s-solo q-que… que… —se le apagaba la voz y su tono carmesí se hacía presente en sus mejillas—. Que N-Naruto-k-kun d-durmió c-conmigo. —Confesó cerrando con fuerza sus aperlados ojos.

— ¿Qué? Dilo más fuerte. —Exigió Sakura.

— ¡Que Naruto durmió conmigo! —Gritó a todo pulmón Hinata mientras que el sonrojo se apoderaba de todo su rostro.

No se sabía que era más sorprendente. Que dejara de tartamudear al hablar sobre ese tema o que lo gritara enfrente de ellas. La cara de asombro no se les borraba a sus amigas incrédulas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Las cosas ya se habían calmado un poco. Disfrutaban su último día en la playa. Por cosas del destino Neji no alcanzó a Naruto. Las ángeles ya habían terminado su charla y Tenten se mantenía inexpresiva a lo que le había advertido Temari. En eso llega jadeante el suertudo rubio que dio toda una carrera y posó su mano en el hombro del Uchiha.

— Ni creas que te voy a salvar porque no lo hare. —Articuló anticipándose la petición del abogado.

— Nada de eso… —se negó en un jadeo mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas. Tomó un respiro. El azabache alzó una ceja al no entender que iba a decir—. Oficial… oficial… —reiteró tratando de pronunciar algo, pero el cansancio se lo impedía. Tragó saliva y se reincorporó— ¡Oficial vengo a denunciar un crimen! ¡Él es el asesino! —Señalo con descaro a Shikamaru.

— ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?! —Reclamó el acusado.

— ¡El asesino mi ramen! —Lo incriminó para después susurrar—. Te veré en la corte. —Entrecerró sus ojos y lo señaló con el dedo con mucha seguridad.

— ¡Ya basta dobe! —Lo golpeó en la cabeza ya que empezaba a decir incoherencias —. Cálmate ya, vamos a ir a comer. —Se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿D-dattebayo? —En sus ojos tenían una chispa de esperanza— ¿Podre comer mi adorado ramen? —Sus ojitos tenían ese brillo que tiene un niño al saber que le compraran el mejor juego del mundo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— Esto no es ramen. —Exhaló decepcionado el rubio.

Estaban en un restaurante que se encontraba en la costa, donde el menú consistía exclusivamente en mariscos.

— N-Naruto-kun. —Lo miraba con compasión la delicada chica.

Solo se escuchó el celoso carraspeo del Hyuga que la obligo apartar su vista del rubio.

— Neji, ya déjala en paz. —Lo reprendió la chica de ojos chocolates.

— No sé a qué te refieres. —Empezó a comer un totopo.

Las órdenes ya estaban listas y se las sirvieron los amistosos meseros.

— No puedo creer que me hayas pedido esto… —dijo la castaña mientras veía su coctel de camarones—. Eran seres vivos.

— Eran. —Repitió Neji.

Al ver que a Neji no le importaba eso, se trató de auxiliar con su compañera

— Tema-chan. —Pedía una opinión con su voz dudosa.

— No esta tan mal. —La devasto con el comentario la rubia que disfrutaba como nunca su platillo.

La contempló incrédula casi diciendo "se supone que me pones el ejemplo" en su mirada, pero la concentración de Temari estaba en otro lado. Sentía la constante e intensa mirada del Nara que la mayoría del tiempo se la apartaba, pero cuando retornaba la ponía un poco nerviosa. Si no hubiera tenido ese sueño no se sentiría tan incómoda. Ella lo ignoraba por completo aunque siempre volvía a caer en sus ojos. Ino se sentó a lado de Sasuke y le coqueteaba disimuladamente y a la vez muy directa.

Lo hacía tan intencionalmente que ya estaba poniendo muy celosa a Sakura, pero como el Uchiha es una barrera de hielo, todas esas acciones solo se resbalaban y no le afectaba de ninguna manera. Naruto comía como zombi por no haber probado ni un fideo de ramen. Estaba tan distraído que no le importaba que el de la tez pálida estaba a su lado platicando muy felizmente y diciendo cosas que normalmente lo alterarían. Tenten seguía sin probar nada de su platillo, solo lo miraba con lastima al ver tantos camarones en ese vaso cristalino.

— ¿No vas a comer? —Preguntó sin prestarle mucha atención.

— Es que… está en contra de mis principios. —Contestó sin apartarle la vista a su comida.

— Anda, pruébalo. —Tomó un camarón con la cuchara que tenía a lado del platillo.

Tenten no pudo contener un leve sonrojo que fue provocado por la expresión de empresario. Era inexpresiva pero aun así de alguna manera… se veía lindo. Miró la cuchara por un rato y después lo probo. Se le hacía muy difícil ya que era un cadáver de algo que vivía felizmente en el mar hasta que lo cocinaron. Apenas se lo había puesto en su boca y tenía una cara de desagrado.

— Que lastima que esta tan rico. —Tomó la cuchara de la mano de Neji y siguió comiendo. Era un cambio radical a su modo de vida no podía parar, le había gustado.

Neji quiso regresar a su tranquila comida, pero las punzantes miradas y acusadoras de sus amigos lo utilizaron como objetivo. Con sonrisas que proyectaban sus pensamientos. El Hyuga, tronó la boca y los ignoró.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Salieron satisfechos de aquel delicioso restaurante, excepto Naruto que solo aclamaba el ramen y su hiperactivismo fue cambiado por una tranquilidad muy extraña. Apenas salieron y les ofrecieron un tour por las áreas verdes y diversas de aquella playa. Todos aceptaron pues era su último día y tenían que hacer cosas diferentes, un carro de turismo los llevo al lugar indicado y ellos empezaron con su caminata.

Era muy pacifico, los cantos de las exóticas aves abundaban el aire y el lugar estaba decorado con los diversos tipos de plantas. Todo estaba tranquilo, muy tranquilo. Tan sereno que podían escuchar sus propios pasos.

— ¿Y Naruto? —Preguntó Sai percatándose del enorme silencio que los rodeaba.

Miraron hacia atrás. No había rastro alguno del joven rubio. Se había perdido.

— Mendokusai, vamos que tener que buscarlo. —Dijo con pereza el chico de la coleta.

— ¿Escuchan eso? —Preguntó Temari que buscaba de dónde provenía tal ruido.

— Se escucha como si una mujer cantara. —Añadió Sakura mirando alrededor.

— Creo que viene de por allá, vamos tal vez haya visto a Naruto. —Ordenó Sasuke.

Siguieron esa tonada que cada vez se hacía más fuerte y clara. Detrás de una planta muy densa y alta estaba la propietaria de esa voz que no dejaba de tararear. Al apartar las ramas de dicha planta de su vista, todos se asomaron al identificar a la persona. Sus ojos se abrieron completamente y casi zafaban sus quijadas de sus bocas. Esa persona vestía como una toga blanca con decoraciones doradas que le cubría desde su pecho y hasta los pies. Tenía una guirnalda sobre su cabello dorado. Los animales parecían juntarse a su alrededor al escuchar su melodía. La mujer que tarareaba era ni más ni menos que Naruto Uzumaki.

Unos seguían sorprendidos, otros apenados por la ridiculez que les estaba haciendo pasar y otros seguían sin creer que pudiera cantar como una mujer. Al parecer estaba en el borde de la locura por no haber probado ni un solo fideo de ramen.

— ¡¿Naruto?! —Preguntaron todos al unisonó.

— ¡Oh amigos! Qué alegría de encontrarlos. —Incluso su tono de voz había cambiado a uno más suave.

— ¡¿Qué te paso?!¡¿Y qué le hiciste a tu ropa?! —Lo miraba de pies a cabeza la Sabaku.

— Oh, esto —se dio un vistazo a sí mismo—. Saben, en el momento que me perdí pude convivir con la naturaleza y cambio mi forma de ser. —Sonrió el rubio.

— ¡Bakka! ¡Solo te perdiste diez segundos! —Le informó la chica de ojos esmeralda.

— Espero que no sea el mantel del restaurante, dobe. ¡Nos van a fichar por eso! —Acusó Sasuke.

— El poder de la naturaleza es tan potente —pronunció como si estuviera en las nubes y miró a Tenten—. Gracias a ti cambie mi impulsividad por la paz y la tranquilidad.

— ¡¿Eh?! —Preguntó incrédula por el extremo cambio del chico.

— Sí. Amas la naturaleza que hasta la protegerías con tu vida —miró a Hinata—. Y mi dulce Hinata, tan gentil, tan noble, tan buena... —tomó las manos de la de cabello azulado provocando que su tono se elevara.

— ¡Uzumaki! —Masculló el de ojos aperlados.

— No quiero pelear. Solo amar a todas las criaturas de este maravilloso mundo. —Se alejó de la Hyuga y empezó a dar vueltas hasta llegar a un tipo de risco que por su peligrosa altura se podía admirar el horizonte que se dividía entre el cielo y el mar.

—Ya es oficial… lo perdimos. —Notificó Ino mirándolo con un tipo de trauma.

El cabello de Naruto se meneaba por la brisa que golpeaba aquel risco, y unas cuantas partículas de agua que habían llegado hasta ahí brillaban a su alrededor. Se podría enmarcar ese momento y decir que era un cuadro romano. Neji caminó con paso firme hacia al rubio que solo admiraba el hermoso más allá.

— ¿Naruto, te puedo pedir un favor? —Con una fuerza sobre humana trataba de mantenerse tranquilo.

— Dime, hermano Neji. —Embozó una sonrisa pacífica.

— Podrías fijarte abajo del acantilado y decirme si hay mar o si hay rocas.

— Mm —se acercó lo más que pudo a la orilla del precipicio y se agacho un poco para observar mejor—. Si hay mar, pero no hay rocas.

— Bien —pronunció antes de empujarlo con una patada—. Te dije que me encargaría de ti.

— ¡Naruto! —Gritó aterrorizada Hinata por tan cruel acto.

— ¡Dios mío! —Se sorprendió la Yamanaka.

— ¡Neji! —Chilló la chica de las cebollitas.

— Hmp, se lo merecía. —Mustió el azabache.

Las chicas corrieron al acantilado y miraron hacia abajo.

— ¡Neji! ¿¡Cómo pudiste hacer eso!? —Lo enfrento la castaña.

— Estaba delirando. Tenía que hacerlo despertar. —Contestó como si fuera lo más natural.

— N-Naruto-k-kun… ¿E-está muerto? —Se le rompía la voz a la Hyuga.

Sus orbes aperlados se llenaron de lágrimas que empezaron a desbordarse sin control alguno. Estaba desmoronándose enfrente de él. Su primo se había pasado del límite con eso. Como odiaba verla así. Cerró los ojos y puso su mano encima de la cabeza de Hinata.

— No te preocupes, Hinata —hizo una pausa —. Aunque intente asesinarlo muchas veces, él siempre regresa. —Hizo un sobrehumano esfuerzo al decir esas palabras dejando a las demás boquiabiertas.

— O-onii-san… —sus lágrimas no cesaban. Por impulso lo abrazo y sollozó en su pecho.

— ¡¿Q-qué demonios estás haciendo?! ¡Suéltame! —Trataba de quitársela de encima ya que no le gustaban ese tipo de demostraciones de afecto.

— Aw, qué bonito es ver a los primos abrazarse. —Dijo emocionada Ino envolviendo su rostro con sus manos.

— ¡N-no es cierto! ¡Hinata lo digo muy en serio, suéltame!

— Neji.

— ¡¿Qué quieres?! —Preguntó histérico ya que no se la podía quitar.

— Este letrero dice: "No tirar basura". De seguro la policía te infraccionara. —Comentó divertido el Nara señalando un letrero que estaba en el borde del risco.

— ¿Quieres ser el próximo, verdad? —Lo amenazó ya que también estaba harto de sus comentarios—. ¡Hinata, ya es suficiente! —Al fin se pudo alejar de ella.

— L-lo s-siento, Neji onii-san. —Se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y dibujaba una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

— Sera mejor que bajemos para ver si Naruto sigue vivo. —Sugirió el artista.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Llegaron al pie del risco donde era playa. Miraban el horizonte y Neji estaba más que fastidiado de que la chica de los moñitos lo mirara orgullosa por lo que había hecho. Lo incomodaba demasiado que su única escapatoria era desviar la mirada. Y desde lo lejos se podía divisar al chico del "amor y paz" que estaba gritandó y armando un alboroto donde estaba.

— Miren ahí está. —Les llamo la atención la pelirosa.

— ¡Si es cierto!... esperen… no me digan que lo está persiguiendo el mismo tiburón. —Un tono de fastidio se presentó en la voz de la Yamanaka.

— ¿Cómo es posible que siempre lo encuentre? —Soltó incrédula la Sabaku.

— ¿Volvió a ser el mismo de siempre? —Cuestionó Tenten.

— Solo escucho que dice maldiciones… si, volvió a ser el mismo. —Suspiró el de la tez pálida.

— ¡Calambre! —Vociferó el rubio.

— Tsk, mendokusai… te toca a ti Sasuke.

— Vamos Sai, a sacar a ese idiota antes de que se lo coman. —Se quitó la camiseta y se dirigió al mar.

— Sí. —Corrió detrás de él imitándolo.

Los dos se metieron al mar e iban en dirección donde Naruto solo chapoteaba tratando de no ahogarse y por un milagro el tiburón no estaba cerca.

— ¡Deja de moverte, dobe! —Le exigió porque le dificultaba nadar hacia la costa.

— ¡No puedo es que me duele mucho! —Se quejó el abogado.

— Déjame te ayudo Sasuke. —Se ofreció voluntariamente el pintor.

— ¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Prefiero ahogarme! —Forcejeaba el chico de ojos azules.

Los que se quedaron en la orilla solo escuchaban la discusión que estaban formando. Todas sus palabras se enmudecieron al ver que una aleta sobresalía del agua y que daba vueltas alrededor de ellos.

— ¡Maldita sea, ya regreso! —Gritó el abogado poniéndose atrás de Sasuke— ¡Comete al teme! ¡Es más nutritivo que yo!

— ¡Ni que estuviera loco, dobe! ¡No vine a hasta aquí para que me comieran! —Se puso detrás de Naruto.

— Tranquilos chicos, tal vez es inofensivo. —Dijo el sereno Sai.

— ¡No le veo lo inofensivo a doscientos veinticinco dientes afilados! —Exasperó el Uchiha.

— Si tienes razón —pensó un poco el artista—. Entonces estamos perdidos.

Ya era increíble estar viendo tan ridícula escena que estaban encabezando. La mayoría de las cosas que se podían escuchar que decían eran regaños, maldiciones y gritos. Eran tantas palabras que Neji le tapo los oídos a Tenten sabiendo que después podría preguntarle qué significaba cada una de ellas y realmente que no estaba de humor para estarle contestando las incoherencias que decían. Las chicas empezaron a reír ya que la vergonzosa situación se tornaba cómica, cosa que le llamo la atención al Nara, ya que jamás había escuchado que la rubia se riera, no enfrente de él.

Apenas pudieron salir vivos de aquella persecución y jadeaban aliviados de estar en tierra firme. Estaban tan cansados que Sasuke ya no quiso reprocharle nada al chico que lo había metido en todo en ese embrollo, pero Sakura golpeó al rubio ya que por sus incompetencias solo empeoraban sus vacaciones.

Decidieron seguir con su turismo por el lugar. Lejos de los acantilados. Caminaban por las calles viendo sus múltiples puestos de recuerdos, accesorios, ropa y demás. De vez en cuando las chicas entraban a alguna tienda que se viera interesante. Para los hombres era tedioso estar ahí siguiéndolas, deteniéndose a cada rato porque veían algo. Pero cierta chica se perdió de la vista del Nara, se separó un poco del grupo para buscarla en las tiendas anteriores y no tardó mucho en encontrarla. Estaba de espaldas de él viendo una cosa en especial.

— ¿Qué haces?

Temari brincó porque le había salido de la nada, además de que estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos. Soltó un pequeño grito mientras se aferraba a lo que tenía en su mano.

— Tonto, —suspiró tratando de recuperarse— me asustas.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí? —Fijo su mirada a la mano de la chica.

— Ah, no es gran cosa… —Su voz se escuchó un poco nerviosa.

Shikamaru tomó el objeto de la mano de la chica sin permiso y lo observó detenidamente. Era una simple pulsera de metal con objetos brillantes incrustados en ella. Sí que no era la cosa más especial de todo el mundo, podía haber hasta millones de cosas mejor que esa pulsera. Se delimito a mirarla de reojo.

— ¿Te gusta? —Trato de aclarar su duda.

— ¡¿Qué?! Yo solo estaba viendo. Eso es todo —rió nerviosa—. Me atrajo la atención y ya. —Se excusó tratando de recobrar su actitud fría.

Como solo se estaban viendo uno al otro, los segundos se tornaron molestos y Temari quería evitarse más preguntas de él. Suspiró y le dijo que se reuniría con las chicas dejando solo al chico de la coleta en esa tienda que miraba constantemente al objeto que tenía en mano.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Algunas de las chicas estaban felices con sus compras. La tarde se aproximaba anunciándoles que su día acabaría, pero Sakura tratando de disfrutar su día al máximo les comentó que si se tomaban fotos por todo el hotel para tener al menos algún buen recuerdo. Todas posaban a la cámara y hacían locuras, hasta a Hinata que en cierto modo la obligaban a posar igual que ellas.

— ¡Vamos Temari, al lobby! —Le dijo a gritos la Yamanaka mientras corría lejos de ella.

— ¡Sí! —Dijo con entusiasmo siguiéndola.

Jamás se había sentido así de feliz, en su vida pasada nunca había tenido amigas por las condiciones que vivía y no podía darse el lujo de tener al menos una. Ahora todo había cambiado en ese momento. Aunque su misión solo era acompañar a Tenten hasta que recordara su pasado, disfrutaba el tiempo que había de por medio. Una fuerza espontanea tomó su muñeca y la detuvo. La rubia solo miró extrañada a la persona que se había atrevido pararla.

— ¡¿Shikamaru?! ¡¿Qué haces?! —Forcejeó un poco para que la soltara.

Cuando este la soltó ella se dio cuenta que tenía algo amarrado en su muñeca y lo miró fijamente para remarcar su sorpresa en su rostro.

— No debiste comprarlo. —Trato de quitárselo.

— No —la detuvo otra vez sosteniéndola de la mano haciendo que ella le mirara directamente a los ojos—. Tómalo como un regalo de parte de nosotros. —Mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

No entendía sus acciones. ¿Por qué le estaría regalando algo a ella? Era demasiado confuso, aunque buscara algún motivo era imposible el hallar la respuesta. ¿Por qué se estaría comportando muy extraño?

— ¡Temari, vamos! —Insistió la castaña.

Tenten jalo a Temari para poderse reunir con las demás, evitando que la rubia le devolviera la pulsera.

Ignorando el acontecimiento, la fotos siguieron tomándose, hasta les tomaron a los chicos ya que no estaban cooperando del todo. El sol bajaba cada vez más solo para zambullirse en el ancho mar, pero las exigencias de la pelirosa aún no se habían terminado. Tomó al Sasuke de cómplice y lo llevo hacia un paisaje especial que tenía esa playa. En uno de sus límites había unas rocas que estaban apiladas por la misma naturaleza y donde las olas rompían al chocar con ellas. Definitivamente era un lugar perfecto para tomarse una foto.

— ¿Por qué tengo que tomarte la foto yo? —Cuestionaba el azabache sosteniendo la cámara mientras que la chica subía por las rocas.

— Porque las demás estaban muy ocupadas con otras cosas. ¡Anda! Solo tómala. —Presionó la de ojos color jade ya encima de las rocas mientras posaba.

— Hmp, bien. —Contestó mientras apuntaba la cámara hacia ella y miraba por la pantalla. Presionó el botón y examinó la foto con cautela.

— ¿Salió bien o me tomó otra? —Preguntó aun sin bajarse de las rocas.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera contestar pudo ver como una ola que rompía bruscamente en la roca donde estaba parada. La fuerza de la ola la hizo caer de sentón sobre las rocas y en el trayecto raspaban su piel.

— ¡Sakura! —Gritó al ver en el peligro en el que se había metido.

Otra ola se precipito sobre las rocas obligándola bajar por las rasposas rocas que seguían rasguñando su piel. El azabache entró en un arranque de desesperación y trató de ir a rescatarla, pero su pie cayó en una trampa de filosas rocas que no se podía distinguir por lo turbio que estaba el mar. Sakura apenas se pudo poner a gatas, deseando llegar a la orilla para salir de tremenda pesadilla y esas recientes heridas fueron bañadas por el agua y la sal le provocando una sensación de ardor. Al fin el policía pudo llegar con ella. La cargó entre brazos para alejarla del peligro y la llevó hacia la orilla. Apenas toco la suave arena, la dejo sobre ella para revisar sus heridas.

— ¿Sakura, estas bien? —Preguntó entre jadeos contando sus heridas con la mirada.

Tenía toda su pierna izquierda rasguñada, sus rodillas que no cesaban de sangrar, su brazos tenían unos ligeros cortes, pero se notaba que en uno de sus dedos tenía una herida poco profunda que solo desbordaba su sangre. Le daba miedo revisar su espalda.

— S-Sasuke y-yo… —se abrazó a sí misma y empezaba a temblar —y-yo n-no sé qué paso… —solo se martirizaba mirando sus incontables heridas.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Escúchame! —Tomó entre sus manos el aterrorizado rostro de la chica. — ¿Estás bien? ¿No te golpeaste la cabeza?

— N-no…

— Bien. Tranquila, vamos al cuarto y allí te atenderé ¿está bien? —Le sugirió el azabache.

— S-sí. —Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar antes de ser cargada de nuevo por los fuertes brazos del Uchiha.

Aunque el peligro ya había pasado, el miedo aun abundaba en ella. Tenía su mirada perdida, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, todo le había cambiado en un segundo. El miedo era demasiado que la tenía privada de lo que sucedía alrededor… hasta de los frecuentes latidos del orgulloso Sasuke.

En la caminata de Sasuke hacia su cuarto, sus amigos se enteraron de lo sucedido con solo verlo. Cuando apenas pudo poner un pie en el cuarto acompañado de los demás, Ino y Tenten ayudaron a Sakura a que pudiera caminar hacia la bañera para que se limpiara todas sus heridas. Estando ella ahí adentro la dejaron sola para que se relajara un poco ya que seguía muy tensa y las gotas de agua fresca caían sobre su muy lastimado cuerpo.

Todos se reunieron en la sala. Ino se percató de la herida que tenía el joven policía en su pie y había dejado un trazo de sangre detrás de él. Le pidió que se sentara y espero a que el personal de hotel le trajera un kit de primeros auxilios para tratarlo. Había un ambiente muy tenso en esa habitación que sabían muy bien que muy pronto iba a estallar. La Yamanaka casi terminaba de curar las heridas de Sasuke.

— ¡Habla teme! ¡¿Cómo le sucedió esto a Sakura?! —Estaba a punto de golpearlo el Uzumaki.

— C-cálmate, Naruto-kun. —Dijo con temor la Hyuga de que las cosas siguieran yendo mal.

— ¡¿Dónde estabas cuando esto le paso a Sakura?! ¡¿Por qué dejaste que esto le sucediera?! —Su furia se colaba cada una de sus palabras.

— Cállate. —Ordenó fríamente.

— ¡Teme! —Rugió el chico de ojos azules.

— No es necesario que te pongas así, Naruto. —Comentó el Nara que se encontraba sentado en el sillón.

— Es verdad, recuerda que él fue el que la saco de ahí. —Indico Ino que también quería calmarlo mientras se levantaba del suelo para guardar el alcohol y las vendas.

— ¡Pero aun así fue incapaz de evitar que esto le sucediera! ¡La razón de que Sakura está como esta es toda su…! —Hubiera terminado su acusación si Sasuke no se hubiera levantado y lo tuviera agarrado de las solapas de su camiseta.

— ¡Cierra ya esa puta boca! ¡Si hubiera podido hacer algo para que esto no sucediera, hubiera dado lo que sea por ello! ¡Pero solo estas de charlatán diciendo cosas de más! Ahora dime… ¡¿Cómo estarías tú si a Hinata le hubiera pasado algo igual?! ¡¿Eh?!

Simplemente estalló de rabia acumulada que sentía. Miraba con tanto odio al rubio, que el silencio se hizo una ley en esa habitación. Hasta podía sentir como su sangre hervía por sus venas. La recién nombrada, de lo tenso que estaba el momento ni siquiera presento sus típicos sonrojos, solo se quedó callada mirando con tristeza la desesperación del azabache. Al Uchiha ya le repugnaba el tenerlo tan cerca que lo soltó con desprecio y se fue de aquella habitación.

— No deberías de presionar tanto a Sasuke, —rompió el silencio el de la tez pálida que estaba recargado en la pared— puede que no lo muestre pero él también estaba muy asustado por lo que sucedió. —Dijo como siempre sus frías palabras.

Sasuke se pegó a la puerta del baño donde solo se escuchaban los sollozos de la pelirosa. Pudo haber muerto en ese momento. Todo eso paso por una maldita foto.


	10. y de los celos nace el amor

¡Lo siento por tardarme! Se me fue el tiempo editando este capítulo fufufufu. Y deseo dedicárselo a **Shirae** , por ser una fiel lectora hasta ahorita y por sus reviews :D. Espero que este cap sea de su agrado.

 **Capítulo 10:** " _Del amor nacen los celos y de los celos nace el amor (2da parte)"._

— ¡Eres una tonta! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer tal estupidez?! —La regañaba la Yamanaka poniendo ambas manos en la cadera.

Sakura no tenía mucho tiempo que había salido de la regadera, con solo una toalla que la cubría. Su mirada seguía perdida, comprendía muy poco que había sucedido. Sus heridas eran su única prueba de aquel acontecimiento.

— ¡Ino! No seas tan ruda con Sakura-chan. —Dijo Hinata que sostenía un tarro de ungüento entre manos.

— ¡Claro que debo de ser ruda! ¿Por qué no nos avisaste que ibas a hacer semejante locura? ¡¿Acaso es mucho pedir?! —Tomó un algodón que estaba bañado de agua oxigenada.

— Lo siento, —dijo para al fin defenderse— pero todas estaban muy ocupadas y no quise molestarlas.

— Realmente a mí no me hubieras molestado, al contrario, me hubieras salvado de ese maldito pervertido. —Comentó aun con su enojo pintado en el rostro cuando aplicaba con delicadeza el algodón sobre una herida muy profunda que tenía en la espalda. Sakura solo se quejó ya que ardía aún más que antes.

— Pero… es un alivio que estés a salvo. —Sonrió la Tenten con dulzura.

— Si, además solo fue un accidente, estas cosas suelen pasarle a todo el mundo. —Le siguió la ojiperla.

— Gracias, chicas. No sé qué haría sin ustedes. —Devolvió la sonrisa la pelirosa tratando de vencer el miedo.

— No deberías de agradecernos a nosotras, si no a Sasuke. Él fue el que te saco de ahí, ¿recuerdas? —Comentó Temari cruzándose de brazos.

La Haruno regreso a la realidad de golpe, ¿cómo pudo ignorar a su héroe? Estaba muy ofuscada en su miedo que se volvió una total egoísta ante las acciones del Uchiha. Otra vez su humor decayó. Hinata le tendió su mano con ropa limpia y nueva ofreciéndole una de las más tiernas sonrisas.

— Ya estas curada, será mejor que te cambies. —Ladeó un poco su cabeza.

Sakura solo asintió y agradecía en su mente el haber encontrado unas muy buenas amigas. Ya cambiada, se revisó en el espejo del cuarto. Su ropa le cubría una gran cantidad de heridas que hacia parecer como si solo tuviera unos cuantos pequeños rasguños. Sus orbes esmeraldas examinaban con cuidado su silueta, no podía dejar de torturarse cada vez que sus ojos se topaban con los rasguños trazados en su piel. Un par de golpes huecos atrajeron su atención. Ella misma fue a atender la puerta del cuarto y detrás de ella se encontró con su rescatista. Con solo hacer su aparición fue suficiente para que las demás abandonaran la habitación inmediatamente. Sasuke entró y se sentó en la cama, la Haruno no tardó mucho en seguirlo. Por iniciativa de Ino, sacaron a los chicos del lugar para poderlos dejar completamente solos. El joven policía espero a que el silencio retornara a su alrededor y mantenía sus ojos fijos en el suelo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Estoy bien, —hizo una pausa— gracias a las chicas ya no me duele tanto —no podía ni verlo a los ojos. Emitió una pequeña risa—. En este aspecto ya no podré usar traje de baño —el silencio predominó entre ellos por un rato—. Sasuke… l-lo siento.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?

— Es solo que… por un capricho mío, solo fui una carga para ti. —Seguía perdida en el suelo.

— No te tortures así —ese comentario hizo que sobresaltara un poco. Buscaba una explicación en la expresión del rostro del joven policía—. Sé lo que dije. Me es inevitable el querer protegerte pues solo sabes meterte en problemas —esas palabras le dolían a la pelirosa, como siempre el Uchiha no tenía nada de tacto. Estaba tan sumergida en lo negativo que no se percató que el azabache estaba acortando la distancia entre ellos—. Aun así. No me gusto para nada lo que paso —tomó el mentón de la chica para que sus miradas chocaran— y hare lo que sea para que nada te lastime de ahora en adelante.

Millones de preguntas brotaron en los pensamientos de la pelirosa, aquella seriedad con que lo dijo, lo cerca que estaban, toda su atención para ella, la tenía completamente paralizada. A Sasuke le agrado ver como reaccionaba, su corazón ya no se sentía tan pesado al ver que la Sakura que conocía seguía ahí y pudo silenciar todos los pensamientos de ella cuando juntaron sus labios.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sai había regresado a su cuarto. Estaban las luces apagadas y comenzó a dejar sus cosas sobre sus muebles. Tenía que arreglar su maleta para el día de mañana. No tardo en notar que estaba solo en la habitación, cosa que le extrañaba demasiado porque normalmente su compañera de cuarto estaría preparándose para dormir ya que si no dormía por lo menos diez horas se pondría fea, bueno eso decía ella. Caminó hacia su ventana que tenía vista al mar donde los disimulados rayos de la luna se escabullían iluminado lo que podían con su tenue luz. El artista se limitó con observar su inmensidad y su contraste en medio de aquel manto de azul marino que era adornado con sus hermosas estrellas. La brisa del mar era cálida con su suave aroma mezclado de arena y sal. Con ese tenue brillo, el mar parecía ser de un lago oscuro con reflejos plateados que atacaba constantemente a la pálida arena. Mientras sus ojos se grababan la belleza de tal escena en sus pupilas, una pequeña silueta entro a su lienzo. Era una persona que caminaba sobre la arena, acercándose al vasto mar hasta detenerse a una prudente distancia. Esa persona solo hizo que ese vivo recuadro se volviera perfecto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— ¿Dónde estará? —Preguntó la chica buscando entre sus cosas.

El muchacho permanecía acostado en su cama, con sus parpados cellados, tratando de obligarse dormir lo más pronto posible y así evitar el tremendo regaño que le propinaría la rubia si se enteraba. La culpa era cruel con él y no le daba oportunidad de acariciar la idea del sueño. Un profundo y lleno de desesperación suspiro irrumpió en el ambiente. Ella escarbaba y escarbaba entre su memoria la ubicación de tal objeto. Aunque le diera mil vueltas a su cabeza no hallaría la respuesta, tenía que encontrar alguna fuente que la ayudara con su búsqueda. Le echo un vistazo al joven empresario quien pretendía dormir.

— Shikamaru.

Se preguntaba que si su expresión de intranquilidad lo había delatado, ya sabía que seguía despierto. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, no tenia de otra más que responderle con un tipo de quejido desde lo más profundo de sus cuerdas bucales.

— ¿No has visto una almeja por aquí? —Se detuvo a un lado de su cama—. Estaba muy segura que lo deje arriba de mi cama, pero no está.

— ¿Una almeja? —Se hizo el indiferente y abrió solo un ojo— ¿Qué no hay un montón allá afuera, en la playa?

— Sí, pero necesito encontrarla. La deje aquí y debería estar aquí arriba de una toalla. —Señalo su cama.

— No sé de qué hablas. —Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Ella levantó una ceja al sentir que la estaba evitando. Agarró una almohada y se acercó a él. Con un rápido movimiento lo golpeo con ella haciendo que el Nara se sentara en un respingo al recibir el impacto. Él la contemplaba lleno de culpa.

— ¿Dónde está? —Mantenía la almohada en el aire para preparar su segundo ataque.

— La —pronunció en un leve tono de voz— rompí.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Fue un accidente —se levantó para estar lejos de su alcance y salvar su pellejo—. No sabía que estaba ahí. Quise tomar la toalla y se cayó.

— ¡Con razón me compraste la pulsera! —Alzo más la almohada— ¡Solo para suavizar las cosas! —Resignada volvió a exhalar y se sentó en la orilla de su cama—. Y supongo que no había nada dentro.

Shikamaru desvió la mirada, no podía mentirle. Ella sabía cuándo lo hacía. Su silencio solo despertó el interés de la Sabaku, seguía ocultándole algo. Se volvió a levantar y se plantó enfrente de él cruzándose se brazos y con una actitud muy rígida.

— Dámela. —Ordenó con voz firme.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— La perla. Dámela, es importante. —Extendió su mano esperando aquel objeto.

— ¿Acaso a los ángeles les importa lo material? —Decidió confrontarla ya que su interés crecía.

La rubia no entendió el comentario. Frunció el ceño y lo examinaba con la mirada.

— No, no es para mí. Es para Sai.

Ese nombre desencadeno una extraña sensación en el joven empresario. Poco a poco se apoderaba de él, aunque ante su pensamiento no se cuestionó la razón de esto. Ese nuevo instinto empezó a opacar su mente y ser directo era lo único que podía razonar.

— ¿Por qué para él?

Ella lo miró perpleja, ¿por qué estaba poniendo tantas barreras solo por esa perla? No tenía tiempo para darle importancia a eso. Volvió a suspirar.

— Créeme es para algo importante.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ino miraba hacia el horizonte, sus ojos se habían perdido entre las turbias y agitadas olas que se originaban a lo lejos. Aquella brisa húmeda acaricio su piel tratando de demostrar su existencia, pero ella estaba tan sumergida en sus sentimientos que ninguno de sus sentidos la haría reaccionar. Sentada en la arena, abrazándose a sus piernas, que eran su único consuelo, trataba de lidiar con su tristeza. Unos pasos se acercaban a ella y se detuvieron por un rato para poderla contemplar bien. Como no hacia reacción alguna decidió acompañarla sentándose a un lado de ella para disfrutar del paisaje junto a ella.

— ¿Qué haces afuera? Mañana partiremos a primera hora. —Le recordó sin apartar su vista del horizonte.

— Lo sé. Solo… quería ver la playa una vez más antes de irnos. —Contestó la chica que se mantenía inexpresiva.

El suave sonido de las olas avanzando y retrocediendo fue lo único que se podía escuchar en ese momento. A pesar de que lo quería ocultar, él podía notar el estado en el que se encontraba la Yamanaka.

— Siempre me peleaba con Sakura —dijo rompiendo aquel silencio—. No me importaba lo que fuera, me encantaba hacerlo. Por maquillaje, moda, puesto, belleza y cosas así por el estilo, pero aun así no dejábamos de ser amigas. Hasta… que decidí pelearme con ella por alguien solo por diversión. Sin darme cuenta me fui creando una ilusión en mi mente que parecía perfecta y me aferre a ella —unas gotas de agua se escabullían por su piel—. Por mi tonta ambición, me duele ahora que es el momento de despedirme de ese sueño —bufó—. Nunca fue mío, nunca se fijó en mí, era obvio que las cosas terminarían así.

Estaba lastimada. El joven se dedicó a escucharla, no podía evitar ver como lloraba. Podría ser mal momento para decir lo que iba a decir, pero no había mejor oportunidad que esa y ya tenía lo último que le faltaba para tener aún más valor para confesarlo. Ese era su lienzo perfecto con la protagonista perfecta, pero en sus pensamientos tenia alguien más y no había hecho más que alejarlo de ella, ¿estaría bien ser egoísta en ese momento? ¿Estaría bien decirle lo que sentía? Metió su mano en su bolsillo, saco un pequeño objeto y empezó a jugar con él entre sus dedos.

— Eres sorprendente Ino, —trazó una sonrisa empática en sus labios— al tomar las cosas así. En vez de interponerte, decidiste que era lo mejor para los dos a pesar de tus sentimientos. Una chica como tú podría tener a cualquier chico que quisieras, pero mereces a alguien que te valore por quien eres en verdad —hizo una pausa cuando sus ojos se posaban en aquel valioso objeto—. Sabes, dicen que las perlas representan las lágrimas y la tragedia de los inocentes, —el llanto de la chica iba disminuyendo y comenzó a prestarle toda su atención a Sai— otros la comparan con la misma luna o conmemoran el romance que lleva una relación por su pureza. Ino… ¿me dejarías mostrarte lo que vales ante mí?

Los ojos turquesas de la Yamanaka se toparon con los orbes obsidianos del joven pintor. Su mirada era tan profunda y penetrante la mantuvieron cautiva por un segundo Un segundo… que paso a un beso robado por él. El cual duro mucho más que unos simples minutos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El alba pintaba el cielo advirtiendo que el sol no tardaría mucho en salir. Las nubes estaban dispersas en ese gran manto.

—Bon voyage, amigos —decía el rubio agitando un pañuelo con su mano mientras se despedía a lo lejos de un enorme crucero que se adentraba al océano—. Los voy a extrañar. —Empezó a sonarse la nariz escandalosamente.

— ¡Ya déjate de tonterías, Naruto! —Lo regaño muy molesta Sakura agarrándolo de la oreja y jalándolo lejos del muelle de donde se estaba despidiendo.

— ¡E-espera, Sakura-chan! D-duele…

Los demás ya estaban listos para partir, el único que faltaba era el abogado, pero gracias a la pelirosa ya no tuvieron que esperar más. Pidieron varios taxis para poder llegar al aeropuerto. Después de largos caminos, algunos semáforos y una que otra curva al fin llegaron a su destino. Una vez dentro esperaban que fuera hora para que ya los dejaran pasar al avión. Se escuchaba la voz en el alto parlante que decía que vuelos ya estaban listos para partir en varios idiomas.

— ¡Temari!

— Sai, ¿Qué sucede? —Cuestionó esta.

El pintor la envolvió entre sus brazos. Temari se sorprendió, pero no tanto como lo había hecho el Nara, quien miraba de arriba abajo aquella escena. Era muy raro que el pintor diera demostraciones de afecto… o al menos con una chica como Temari. Algo había pasado en esa pequeña escapada nocturna que hizo la ángel después de haber conseguido lo que quería. Al fin él se alejó de ella y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

— ¡Gracias por lo de la perla! de verdad no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ella. —Se notaba que estaba tan feliz que apenas podía contenerse.

Temari le correspondió con una sonrisa llena de ternura.

— No hay problema.

Sai se apartó de su lado y fue de nuevo con su bella musa que aguardaba en el interior del avión. Ese fue un buen momento para que, el muy confundido, Shikamaru se acercara a la ángel.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? —No dejaba de mirar su inusual expresión.

— Algo que no podrás entender. —Dijo ella algo divertida.

Una voz femenina aviso que ya era hora de su vuelo, ella se alejó del empresario sintiéndose bien consigo misma y arrastrando su maleta. El muchacho seguía confundido, ¿debía preocuparse?... En primer lugar, ¿por qué debía de preocuparse?

— Vamos, Tenten —la jalaba el Hyuga ya que la recién nombrada no se resignaba a avanzar—. Nos van a dejar.

Estaban en el corredor los otros pasajeros pasaban a su lado ignorando el forcejeo entre ellos.

— No quiero volver ahí. —Se soltó del agarre del joven.

O Neji no debió soltarla con tanta facilidad o Tenten no debió de poner tanta resistencia, no importa cuál fuera la situación la chica estaba perdiendo el equilibrio. Un par de brazos la sostuvieron evitando su caída.

— ¿Ah? —Cuestionó ella al ver que no había tocado el suelo y alzo su mirada— Oh, Sai gracias. —Embozó una sonrisa para después reincorporarse.

— Ten más cuidado, Tenten-chan —dijo el azabache—. ¿No han visto pasar por aquí a Ino?

— Sí, ya está adentro del avión. —Contestó amablemente la chica de las cebollitas.

— Gracias. —Sai al oír eso solo se apresuró a entrar al avión.

— Y bien… —comentó Neji atrayendo la atención de la castaña—. ¿Vas a quedarte aquí o ya vas a subirte al avión?

Tenten no contestaría esa pregunta. Cambio su mirada varias veces y en dos segundos se acercó al empresario y lo tomó del brazo para tener valor. El chico de los ojos aperlados rodo la mirada y guío a la joven hacia el avión.


	11. Del cálido sol, al gélido invierno

¡Perdón, perdón! Me he tardado un poco. Estoy en semanas de finales y pues no tengo mucho tiempo. ¡Pero cumplo con mi palabra! / Muchas gracias por los ánimos que me dan y sus reviews, de verdad me alientan mucho. Me alegra saber que hay gente que sigue mi fic *llora de felicidad* Gracias por dedicarle tiempo para leerlo *sigue llorando*. ¡Ah! Y gracias por avisarme cuando descuido a una parejita jeje yo solo escribo y escribo y a veces no me doy cuenta que no les doy el tiempo adecuado. Y eso que son de los principales, pero aparte tengo algo planeado para esos dos más adelante (no en este capítulo) fufufufu… digo, ¿Qué? Ya mucha charla y los interrumpo con la conti, ¡dejen sus reviews si quieren! Yo muero de felicidad por leerlos nwn

 **Capítulo 11:** " _Del cálido sol, al gélido invierno"._

Desde el aeropuerto que se equiparon con sus gruesos abrigos, chamarras, gorros, bufandas, guantes y botas para lo que se iban a enfrentar en el exterior. El clima era completamente opuesto de donde habían estado anteriormente. El ambiente estaba crudo y el viento no soplaba. El sol estaba ausente. El cielo era de un tono uniforme y grisáceo. Al fondo del paisaje destacaban las montañas y las colinas cubiertas de blanca nieve con pinos que emergían de ella. Lo que más resaltaba entre todo el lugar era el hotel donde se quedarían. Era enorme, completamente hecho de madera y piedras, con una chimenea que se asomaba por el techo y exhalaba humo. Tenía aspecto de una cabaña solo que millones de veces más grande. Un espléndido lugar para resguardarse de la naturaleza. Después de dejar sus maletas en el hotel decidieron salir.

— ¡Esto es grandioso! —Vociferó el rubio mientras alzaba sus brazos.

— No te atrevas a gritar —advirtió Sasuke cuando paso a un lado de Naruto—. Acabamos de llegar y no planeo morir en medio de una avalancha.

— Hmp, amargado —hizo un puchero y miró detenidamente algo—. ¡Miren chicos, un ángel!

Temari se quedó estática. La estaba señalando justamente a ella. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder y los mantenía fijos en Naruto. La imitaron Tenten, Shikamaru y Neji quienes eran los únicos que sabían sobre ese secreto. Tal vez no habían pasado tan desapercibidas como creían, tal vez el Uzumaki no era tan tonto como decían, tal vez ya las habían descubierto. ¿En qué momento? Estaba segura que no se había descuidado en lo más mínimo. El abogado arranco corriendo a su dirección haciendo que el corazón de la Sabaku se acelerara y palpitara tan fuerte que hasta creía escucharlo. Naruto se pasó de largo, muy cerca de ella, pero ese no era su objetivo. La confusión de la ángel creció, no tenía más remedio que dar media vuelta y ver qué era lo que había señalado el chico desde un principio.

— ¡Un ángel de nieve! —Miraba la figura que estaba hecha en el suelo— ¡Qué genial! ¡Yo quiero hacer uno! —Se tiró en el suelo y empezó a mover los brazos y piernas.

Definitivamente Neji y Shikamaru querían agarrarse a golpes al abogado, lo que para los demás sería atacarlo sin razón… bueno, de parte de Shikamaru porque de Neji si se podría hacer pasar como otro intento asesinato como el acantilado. Lo único que tenían en la mente era que Naruto era un idiota. Las ángeles pudieron suspirar aliviadas porque su secreto aún estaba a salvo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke y Sakura empezaron a hacer un mono de nieve, se intercalaban miradas cuando lo formaban juntos y constantemente rosaban sus manos.

— ¡Bien! —Se sacudió la nieve de las manos la pelirosa—. Ya acabamos. —Puso sus manos en su cadera y se dedicó a mirar su hombre de nieve junto a Sasuke.

Parecía estar perfecto, con brazos hechos de ramas, con la bufanda de Sasuke alrededor de su cuello, ojos y boca hechos de piedritas de carbón y un par de ramitas que se hacían pasar por cejas. No tardo mucho para que la cabeza de su creación volara en mil pedazos por algo que habían lanzado. Sakura, molesta, buscaba linchar con la mirada al que había decapitado a su hombre de nieve y sus ojos se toparon con Naruto que tenía nieve en los guantes. El rubio sabía que se había metido en problemas y por instinto señaló a Hinata para echarle la culpa ya que ella también estaba jugando con él.

— ¡Naruto! —Gruñó y luego se agacho para tomar un poco de nieve y hacerlo una bola.

— E-espera Sakura-chan, n-no era mi intención dattebayo… —dijo al mismo tiempo que retrocedía el chico.

Empezaron una guerra de bolas de nieve a al cual se les unió el orgulloso Uchiha cuando también lo atacaron con una de estas. Sai e Ino estaban sentados en medio de la nieve mirando al horizonte. El joven pintor no se lo podía creer que estaba en presencia de su musa, compartiendo su tiempo con él. Estaba viéndola detenidamente. Cuando Ino se dio cuenta de ello giro su rostro a otro lado para que no viera el notorio color de sus mejillas. Sai torció la boca al ver que quería ocultarle su bello rostro y tomó su mentón con una de sus manos, obligándola a verlo directamente a los ojos y sonrió al ver tan perfecto matiz de color rosa que estaban teñidos sus pómulos. Poco a poco iba acortando la distancia entre ellos, de nuevo dejándose llevar por el momento.

Un par de golpes fugaces los interrumpieron. Al ver a sus espaldas se encontraron con Sakura que lanzaba y atrapaba una bola de nieve con la mano y con una sonrisa victoriosa trazada en su boca.

— ¡Me las vas a pagar, frente de marquesina! —Amenazó tomando algo de nieve y se echó a correr detrás de ella.

— I-Ino, espera… —Sai la siguió para también unirse a la guerra.

Se escuchaba las risas y los gritos de la alegría. Unos se perseguían mientras lanzaban las bolas de nieve hasta se escondían detrás de lo que se podían encontrar para evitar que les dieran, pero dos monótonos y aburridos chicos estaban sentados en la nieve ignorando por completo la diversión que llevaban a cabo sus amigos.

— Ese Naruto y sus tontos comentarios. —Dijo aun algo irritado el Nara.

— Realmente nos asustó a todos —le siguió Neji—. Con todo esto no he podido descansar muy bien que digamos.

— ¿Tan malo será que sepamos lo que son? —Empezó a juntar nieve con su mano el chico de la coleta.

— Ahora que lo pienso, —hizo una pausa— si decimos lo que son, probablemente no nos creerían.

— Pero después querrán experimentar con ellas. —Comentó mientras miraba la nieve entre sus manos.

— Ese es el problema. Que solo nos atraería más fama, más preguntas y más metiches.

— Tsk, mendokusai. —Arrojó la nieve hacia atrás de él.

— ¡Ah!

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros. Podía reconocer ese grito donde fuera, y solo se preguntaba por qué tenía tan mala suerte de darle a exactamente esa persona. Viró la cara lentamente para confirmar lo que ya se temía. Solo veía a Temari que tenía nieve en su gorro y que lo miraba asesinamente. Neji suspiró mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

— Anda, corre por tu vida. —Sugirió con los ojos cerrados.

No era necesario que lo dijera dos veces, con solo hacerle algo sabía que tenía que huir inmediatamente.

— ¡Neji! —Gritó la castaña.

El Hyuga abrió los ojos extrañado, normalmente Tenten gritaba su nombre para regañarlo, pero esta vez solo corría hacia él. La castaña se ocultó detrás del ojiperla sin decirle nada.

— ¿Qué suce…? —No pudo terminar ya que una bola de nieve se había estrellado en su cara.

— Justo en el blanco. —Se mofaba Naruto.

La guerra se había ido a los extremos. Naruto y Hinata tenían una fortaleza, Sasuke y Sakura también al igual que Sai e Ino. Hinata estaba más nerviosa que nunca porque ella fue quien había arrojado esa última bola.

— Muy bien hecho cadete, la subiré de rango a general —dijo el rubio refiriéndose a la de cabello azulado—. ¡Ahora es el momento para levantar nuestro imperio y dominar el mundo y yo seré el terrible dictador que lo gobierne! ¡Ja…! —Una enorme bola de nieve se precipitó en el pobre chico.

— ¡Naruto-kun! —Chilló Hinata al ver que su rubia había sido enterrado debajo de la nieve.

— ¡Lo único que gobernaras será tu tumba, Uzumaki! —Gritó furioso el Hyuga después de haber arrojado tremenda "bomba".

— Neji, tranquilo, solo fue un… —trataba de calmarlo la chica de las cebollitas.

— ¡¿Y tú porque te escondes detrás de mí?! ¡¿Qué no hay otro lugar que no sea yo?! —Protestó enojado.

— Es que creía que también querías jugar. —Sonrió intimidada por la rabia del empresario.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— ¡Ya Temari! ¡Te dije que lo sentía! —Gritó el Nara cubriéndose para evitar el impacto de la bola de nieve.

— Sí, lo sientes, ¡si cómo no!

— No sé porque te enojas, solo fue nieve ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? —La miraba a la distancia.

— ¡Que me diste a mí!

Temari iba a tomar otra ración de nieve para arrojársela al muchacho pero algo que descendía lentamente por el aire la detuvo. Más pequeñas partículas empezaron a caer desde el cielo, eran tan diminutas y tan ligeras que tardaban minutos para llegar al suelo. La Sabaku extendió sus manos esperando a que un copo de nieve callera sobre ellas.

El empresario se dio cuenta que la chica ya se había calmado y se acercó con cautela hacia ella. Ella no se inmuto cuando él se puso a su lado. Solo deseaba tocar al menos un copo de nieve, estaba fascinada con el momento. Dibujo una sonrisa, pero esta sonrisa era diferente, tenía algo diferente en ella. Shikamaru inclinó un poco la cabeza, tratando de descifrarla.

Su mirada la saco de su fascinación y se topó con la mirada profunda de Shikamaru. No supo que decir solo se quedó mirándolo, preguntándose que si tenía monos en la cara, pero luego se contestó a si misma que debió ser por cómo se quedó viendo a los copos de nieve y su cara de tonta perdida. Desvió la mirada y sintió como un poco más de calor en sus mejillas. Shikamaru no lo noto, dio un suspiro y dijo:

— ¿Ya se te paso el enojo?

— Si no se me hubiera pasado, estarías ahora mismo enterrado bajo la nieve. —Contestó ella cruzando los brazos.

— Buen punto —metió sus manos en los bolsillos y empezó a caminar—. Vamos regresemos con los demás —caminaron un rato—. ¿Aun siendo un ángel serias capaz de matarme? —Tenía que aclararse esa duda.

— Tienes suerte, porque tengo prohibido matar humanos, —fue un alivio para él— pero no hay nada que me evite torturarlos. —Comentó solo para que no se sintiera tan seguro con ella.

— Mendokusai.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— ¡Sí, vamos a patinar dattebayo! —Vociferó el rubio muy entusiasmado y aun tenia nieve encima.

— E-espera Naruto-kun. —Trató de advertirle Hinata algo nerviosa.

Naruto corrió a la pista de patinaje a toda velocidad. Puso un pie en el hielo y se dio de lleno en su cara contra el hielo.

— Creo que se te olvido que tú no sabes patinar. —Dijo Sai.

— ¡P-pero patine con ustedes la vez pasada! —Levantó la cara totalmente roja por el golpe— ¿No?

— En realidad no —siguió Neji— ¿No recuerdas que te encerramos en el cuarto del hotel porque casi nos matas con la avalancha?

— Mmm tiene sentido —se sentó en hielo—. Creo que alguien tendrá que enseñarme. —Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Paso! —Pronunciaron casi todos los demás.

— S-si… si q-quieres yo te e-enseño N-Naruto-kun. —Se puso a jugar con los dedos la chica de ojos aperlados.

— ¡Hinata! —Enseguida protestó Neji.

En la pista de patinaje la gente se divertía y reía. Algunos hacían piruetas para sorprender a los demás.

— ¡Vamos patina con nosotras Tenten! —Trataba de darle ánimos la Yamanaka.

— Lo haría, pero... —Dijo algo apenada.

— Anda. Nosotras te enseñamos. —Extendió su mano la pelirosa.

— Bueno. —Tomó su mano y fue guiada a la pista.

Ya estaban patinando. Casi todos. Menos la Sabaku que se encontraba a las orillas de la pista, observando cómo patinaban los demás. Parecía perdida entre sus pensamientos.

— Oye… —una voz le llamó la atención pero no se esforzó por mirar quien era— ¿No vas a ir a patinar?

— No se patinar.

— ¿Por qué no vas con ellas para que te enseñen? —Cuestionó él mientras observaba a sus amigas que sostenían a Tenten para que no se cayera.

— Es absurdo que sigamos aquí, Tenten no ha podido recordar nada —miraba como la empujaban un poco a la ángel para que se deslizara en el hielo— y no nos podemos ir así como si nada. Solo estamos haciendo más lazos con ustedes y va ser difícil para nosotras dejarlos —miró al suelo un momento y se escuchó un poco para luego decir—. Bueno, yo si podría dejarlos, pero ¿Tenten?

Temari se sentía mal por la idea de que Tenten sufriera, temía eso desde un principio. La noción del tiempo al tener por primera vez "amigos" en su vida, la había hecho olvidar su cargo por unos minutos.

— ¿Ya te quieres ir?

— Entre más pronto mejor, aunque… —miró a Tenten— y ¿si tuvo un pasado muy duro?

— ¡Hey Temari ven para acá! ¡Diviértete! —Gritó Sakura mientras sostenía con una mano a Tenten.

No dijo nada. Quedó pensativa de nuevo contemplando la nieve alrededor de ella.

— Bueno —se sentó a un lado de ella y se puso los patines—. Si no vas tú, voy yo. —Se levantó y caminó hacia la pista de patinaje.

— Shikamaru —pronunció rápidamente—. M-me… —ahora su lengua empezó a trabarse y el empresario solo la miro de reojo— ¿Me ensenarías?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— ¡No me vayan a soltar! —Se puso nerviosa la chica de ojos chocolates.

— No Tenten, tranquila. —Dijo Ino mientras guiaba a la chica.

— Ya practicamos demasiado, veamos si ya te puedes mantener en equilibrio. —Comentó la Haruno.

Las dos chicas soltaron a Tenten, esperaron a hasta que dejara de tambalearse y se quedara quieta.

— ¡Bien! —dijo ella con una sonrisa victoriosa— ¡No me caí!

Sakura e Ino se intercalaron miradas sospechosas entre ellas, asintieron con la cabeza y volvieron a acercarse a la chica de las cebollitas.

— Bueno como ya te puedes mantener en pie. —Se puso detrás de ella la rubia.

— ¡Neji ahí te va! —Alzó la voz Sakura al ver que el empresario estaba pasando enfrente de ellas.

Ino empujó a Tenten y esta se deslizo rápidamente hasta chocar contra el Hyuga. Apenas este pudo mantener el equilibro y sostener a la chica sin que cayera al frío hielo. Miró asesinamente a las culpables las cuales rieron pícaramente y huyeron lo más rápido que pudieron con sus respectivos novios. Luego trato de encontrarse con los ojos de la ángel, pero no podía porque esta estaba abrazada fuertemente a él con su rostro enterrado en su pecho. Cuando ella se sintió segura, levantó la mirada aun sin soltar al de orbes aperlados. Sus miradas solo duraron segundos.

— L-lo siento.

Esta trato de alejarse pues sabía que a él no le gustaban las demostraciones de afecto, pero al hacerlo casi vuelve a perder el equilibrio si no fuera por él.

— Ya no importa. —La sostuvo firmemente.

Tenten ya pudo mantenerse en pie sin ayuda de Neji y miraba al suelo un poco arrepentida. Él seguía sosteniéndola de la mano. No iba a arriesgarse que se cayera en su presencia. El Hyuga se sintió algo incómodo, pero no podía irse a si nomas. Algo tenía que hacer…

— ¿Aun quieres aprender a patinar?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— Perdóname Hinata-chan, no quiero ser una carga para ti. —Rió nerviosamente el muchacho.

— N-no te preocupes Naruto-kun. Lo has hecho muy bien. —Pronunció ella mientras andaba con él.

— ¡Mira, ya puedo patinar mejor! —Dijo este soltándose de Hinata.

— ¡Naruto-kun! —Gritó asustada.

El rubio no tuvo problema en pasearse por la pista. Lo estaba haciendo bien esquivando a los demás y sin perder el control. La chica no pudo evitar sonreír por las exclamaciones de triunfo del Uzumaki.

— ¡Hinata, lo logre! —Gritó acercándose a ella.

— Me alegro Naruto-kun. —Susurró con una tierna sonrisa.

— Eh Hinata-chan… ¡¿Cómo se frena?! —Se alarmó al ver que iba a chocar contra ella.

— ¡Ah!

Se le había olvidado decirle ese pequeño detalle, pero antes de poder huir o hacer cualquier otra cosa era demasiado tarde para evitar el impacto. Lo que sí pudo hacer el rubio fue tomar a la de cabellos azulados y girar para caer en su espalda y no lastimarla. Este se quejó al recibir el gélido impacto, pero al menos evito que ella lo recibiera. La Hyuga ya ni supo que había pasado, solo abrió los ojos y se topó con los ojos azules del muchacho.

— N-Naruto-kun… —se sonrojo al darse cuenta que estaba encima de él.

Su mente le grito miles de veces para que se quitara pues la distancia entre sus rostros era corta. El rubio solo la observo un momento. Se perdió en sus ojos y en el tono de sus mejillas. Pero algo le hizo volver a la realidad. Tomó fuertemente a la chica de los brazos y giró rápidamente hacia a un lado. Enseguida una cuchilla de hielo cayó con fuerza donde se supondría que estaría la cabeza del abogado y de la chica.

— ¡Neji! —Exclamó el rubio al estar a salvo del futuro homicidio del empresario— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

— Vamos Uzumaki no huyas de tu lapida. —Lo amenazó sacando la cuchilla de la pequeña grieta que acababa de hacer.

— ¿¡De qué rayos estás hablando!? ¡Casi nos cortas la cabeza!

— N-na…

El abogado trato de rastrear de donde vino esa voz. Se sorprendió al ver la fuente de esta. Sin darse cuenta, sus "reflejos de gato" hicieron que se pusiera encima de la Hyuga. La cual su tez se había tornado totalmente roja.

— ¿Hinata?

— ¡Kya! —Inconscientemente esta lo golpeo haciendo que este se le quitara de encima.

A la pobre Hyuga le faltaba aire y se abanicaba con la mano, de nuevo, tratando de bajar el color de su rostro.

— Ahora si Uzumaki. —Dijo el empresario acercándose peligrosamente al vulnerable.

— ¡Detente Neji! —Lo frenó la chica de ojos chocolates al ponerse enfrente de él.

— ¿Tenten? —La miró de pies a cabeza y entrecerró los ojos al darse cuenta de algo—. Al parecer ya puedes patinar por ti misma.

La chica no se había percatado de eso hasta que él lo menciono.

— Es cierto —se sorprendió— es… es como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— Vamos trata de mantener el equilibrio.

— ¡Eso estoy tratando, vago! —Se quejó la chica de las dos coletas que no hacía más que sostenerse de una barda.

— Tsk. Anda no seas problemática —extendió su mano—. Ven.

La Sabaku miró con cautela la mano del Nara y luego su rostro. Hizo una cara de desprecio y con un movimiento aparto la mano del joven de ella. Se alejó de la barda con un empujón y parecía que hacia bien las cosas, pero hizo un paso en falso y resbaló.

— ¡Cuidado! —Shikamaru la sostuvo a tiempo.

La tenia abrazada de la cintura y por instinto Temari se aferró a sus brazos. Al ver que no había caído, miró al joven para entender que había sucedido.

— ¡Suéltame! —Ordenó ella tratando de empujarlo.

— ¡No hagas eso! —Trataba de que no se le cayera.

Al fin Temari se pudo soltar del agarre del muchacho, pero otra vez perdió el equilibrio y volvió a los brazos del empresario.

— ¡¿Qué intentas hacer?! ¡¿Matarte?! —La sostuvo para ponerla en pie.

— ¡No quiero que me toques! —Seguía forcejeando.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —Entornó sus ojos hacia ella.

Temari al fin se mantuvo quieta, pero ahora no se dignaba a mantenerle la mirada. Tenía la mirada fija al suelo. Shikamaru la sostenía con fuerza para evitar que se cayera y trataba de descifrar la expresión de su rostro.

— Ya suéltame. —Le ordenó ahora más calmada.

Él no le hizo caso. Seguía abrazado a ella. Contemplándola, tratando de entender que era lo que le molestaba. Ella al ver que no obedeció lo miró a los ojos y le repitió.

— Suéltame.

Esta vez lo dijo muy enserio, se notaba que algo la incomodaba. Shikamaru la fue soltando poco a poco, solo para asegurarse de que no se resbalara de nuevo. Al fin Temari pudo mantener el equilibrio pero aun así se veía incomoda.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura daba vueltas alrededor de Sasuke, pero este se veía muy serio. Más de lo normal y no le prestaba mucha atención. Así que la pelirosa dejo de hacerlo y se puso enfrente de él. Busco con la mirada encontrarse con la del Uchiha, y cuando lo logro.

— Sasuke… ¿te encuentras bien? —Preguntó preocupada.

— Si —contestó— pero hay algo que me molesta.

— Y ¿Qué es?

— Sakura, —la miró fijamente— aun no puedo olvidar el accidente.

A la Haruno por poco se le olvidaba que le había sucedido eso de las rocas, si no fueran por las cicatrices que permanecían en su cuerpo, ella sería capaz de pensar que todo eso fue una pesadilla.

— Pero —pronunció la de ojos esmeraldas— ¿Eres policía, no? Se supone que has visto cosas peores que eso. —Mencionó para darle un poco más de ánimo.

—Si —suspiró— pero no soporto la idea de que te hagan daño.

Sakura se sonrojo un poco. No era normal que él se lo dijera así de directo y la manera en la que la miraba, era tan sincera. Casi sentía que se derretía en sus ojos azabaches. Tuvo que desviar la mirada para no tirar esa muralla de fortaleza que se había construido.

— Sasuke ya de deja de preocuparte por eso, lo que paso ya paso. Aún sigo con vida, eso es lo único que importa. —Sonrió.

— Lo sé pero —hizo una pausa, porque se iba a sentir muy tonto si lo decía pero tenía que decirlo— n-no…

Era la primera vez que Sasuke tartamudeaba enfrente de ella. La chica de ojos esmeralda estaba sorprendida por eso, lo miró con más insistencia para escuchar lo que iba a decir, porque hasta él desviaba la mirada por lo incomodo que se sentía.

— ¿No?

Una sonrisa se pintó en la cara de la joven, el Uchiha se veía muy tierno tratando de decir algún cumplido pero su orgullo le impedía hacerlo. Luchaba por hacerlo, hasta se encogió de hombros porque ya se sentía avergonzado. Sakura para darle más ánimo tomó sus manos entre las suyas y embozó una hermosa sonrisa. El joven policía se dedicó a admirarla. Luego la besó.

La pelirosa se había sorprendido por completo, era el segundo beso que él le robaba. Su corazón latía más fuerte que antes y se dejó llevar por él. Hasta que él se distancio de ella solo para susurrarle al oído.

— No quiero perderte.


	12. Blanco paraíso

¡Si creyeron que los había olvidado pues no! Es la universidad que no me deja ser. Sé que dije cada miércoles y domingo pero ya les había dicho que esta historia la había escrito hace mucho y solo llegue hasta este capítulo. Entonces ahora subiré continuación todos los domingos para continuar con la historia, ya que aún no tengo los capítulos preparados ni revisados. Paciencia :D Apenas vamos a mitad de camino, esto aún no se acaba, pero pronto jujuju… muahahaha… digo burbujas owo ¡Los adoro!

 **Capítulo 12:** " _Blanco paraíso"._

— Vamos Sai, ¡patina conmigo! —Insistió desesperada la Yamanaka.

— Espera.

El pintor seguía dibujando en su cuadernillo, se le veía más inspirado que nunca. Ino se acercó al muchacho, saliendo de la pista de patinaje y caminó con dificultad entre la espesa nieve. Cuando pudo acercarse lo suficiente con él, ella se arrodilló y contempló el dibujo.

— ¡¿Soy yo?! —Se sonrojó un poco.

El joven dejó de trazar y le mostro el dibujo. Había capturado el momento justo en el que la rubia cuando daba un salto en aire, y lo hizo con tanta elegancia que cautivo al pintor. Sus ojos azules se posaron en el rostro del artista que solo observaba sus reacciones cuidadosamente, sonriéndole con dulzura.

— N-no sé qué decir…

Sai se puso a la altura de la chica, y centro en sus ojos su mirada, atrayendo la total atención de la rubia. Ella trataba de predecir qué era lo que planeaba. Algo que era muy difícil porque no demostraba ningún sentimiento.

— ¿Qué tal esto? —Sugirió antes de besarla.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de una gran guerra de bolas de nieve, patinar sobre hielo y una caída. Los exhaustos muchachos se dirigieron a las aguas termales. Dejarían que las cálidas y humeantes aguas los relajaran y destensaran los músculos de sus muy abatidos cuerpos. Lo que para el Hyuga eso sería como el mismísimo cielo. El lugar estaba al aire libre, rodeado de altos y gruesos bambúes. Una de esas paredes, que media como cinco metros de largo, dividía lo que podía pensar que era una alberca en dos. En uno de los extremos de esta, había una cascada que alimentaba constantemente la alberca. El agua de un turquesa muy oscuro, estaba demasiado caliente y gracias a sus vapores evitaba que cualquier brisa gélida se colara.

En la sección de mujeres, las chicas gozaban de la temperatura del agua. A excepción de Temari que solo tenía sumergidas sus pantorrillas y sostenía una toalla que cubría sus intimidades.

— Esto es gloria. —Exhaló con satisfacción Ino.

— Han s-sido unas buenas vacaciones. —Comentó la de orbes color perla.

— Solo dices eso porque no has perdido el tiempo con Naruto —rió por lo bajo Sakura—. Mira que yo te creía un poco más tímida.

— ¡E-eso n-no es cierto, S-Sakura-chan!

La pobre Hyuga fue atacada por los comentarios pervertidos de las dos chicas y ella se limitó por ponerse roja como tomate. A Tenten le causaba un poco de risa ver como se confabulaban las dos para fastidiarla con el Uzumaki. Se detuvo un poco para ver si su tutora estaba gozando del momento también.

— ¿Temari?

— ¡Ah! —Regresó de golpe a la realidad— ¿Sucede algo Tenten?

— Pues… —hizo una pausa. Comenzó a escarbar en su mente algo que sentía desde que llego ahí—. Creo… Bueno, más bien siento que este lugar me es familiar.

— ¿Enserio? —Se sorprendió la chica de las dos coletas.

— No te lo puedo asegurar… pero tengo el sentimiento de que he estado aquí antes. Solo que trato de recordar y… —la chica se veía confusa.

— No te preocupes, —colocó su mano en el hombro de la castaña— todo llegara a su tiempo. —La alentó junto a una sonrisa.

La ángel pudo relajarse de nuevo, suspiró aliviada creyendo firmemente en lo que le había dicho.

— ¡Hey, chicas! ¿Por qué tan alejadas? Vengan a disfrutar con nosotras. —Propuso la chica de orbes azules.

La Sabaku decidió meterse al agua con las demás. En su vida se había metido en algo como eso, pero si daba una deliciosa sensación. Toda la tensión que fue acumulando con el paso de los días, empezaba a disolverse junto al vapor.

— Bien, suficiente con Hinata —suspiró la Yamanaka—. ¿Cómo te ha ido con Sasuke, Sakura?

— ¿Yo? —se sonrojo un poco y desviaba la mirada—. Muy b-bien, he descubierto cosas que no sabía de él y… pues…

— ¿Acaso la timidez de Hinata se te pego? —Vociferó muy divertida.

— ¡Cállate Ino-puerca! ¡Tú no te has quejado de Sai ultimadamente! ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? —Se defendió la chica de ojos esmeraldas.

— ¡Ah, pues…! —Se sonrojó— ¡Las cosas han cambiado, frente de marquesina!

— ¡Bueno antes de que nos matemos a golpes…! —Tomó un respiro Sakura— ¡Tenten!

— ¡Ah! ¿Y-yo? —Se puso algo nerviosa al ver la mirada tan perturbadora de la Haruno.

— No te hagas la inocente. —Se relajó un poco la rubia dibujando en si una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿L-la inocente? —Seguía sin entender la castaña.

— Sí. Algo le hiciste a Neji. —Continuó Ino.

— ¿A Neji? N-no yo no le he hecho nada.

— ¿Segura? Él antes no toleraba ni un segundo a ninguna chica. —Informó la rubia mientras miraba su manicure.

— E-es c-cierto —habló Hinata—. Antes no hablaba con los que no conocía.

— De puro milagro nos habla un poco a nosotras. —Empezó a desenredarse su cabello rosado con los dedos.

— ¿Enserio? —Procesó en su mente la nueva información que le estaban dando—. Que yo recuerde… Neji-kun si me habló desde un principio. —Se llevó un dedo a los labios.

Sakura e Ino gritaron de emoción al oír eso. La ángel no comprendía a lo que ellas se estaban refiriendo. Después de unos segundos de risas traviesas entre las dos, miraron a Temari y ella les correspondió alzando una ceja.

— ¿Y bien? —Dijeron las dos al unísono.

Ella dedujo lo que ellas esperaban que dijera. Era obvio por esa mirada y esa sonrisa.

— No —contesto rápidamente—. No, no. Para nada.

— Vamos Temari, suelta la sopa. —Insistió la de orbes esmeraldas.

— Creo que se confunden chicas, yo no tengo nada que ver con ese vago.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— Al fin. —Se relajó en el agua el Hyuga.

— Me duele todo. —Se quejó el rubio.

— Qué días… —Suspiró el joven policía.

Los muchachos reposaban dejando que las aguas cálidas hicieran su trabajo. Definitivamente habían pasado por muchas cosas en tan pocos días. Pero con amigos como esos, era obvio que su viaje seria así de impredecible.

— Qué raro que no he recibido ninguna llamada de mi padre —comentó el chico del peinado en forma de piña—. Ahora mismo me estaría diciendo que me apegara a mis responsabilidades y otras cosas problemáticas.

— ¿Qué Temari no arrojó sus celulares al mar? —Preguntó Naruto.

— ¡Ahg, es cierto! —Se llevó una mano a la frente Shikamaru.

Con paso seguro se les acerco, seguida por las miradas curiosas de las chicas. Shikamaru y Neji ignoraban por completo la presencia de la rubia. Estaban muy concentrados en "resolver sus asuntos" sin importar que esto les tomaría todo el día. Ella los contemplaba con esa sonrisa que ocultaba su misión. Espero un poco y con un movimiento veloz les arrebato sus celulares y los arrojó al mar. Al ver que el trabajo estaba hecho se sacudió las manos.

— Maldición, los problemas en los que me voy a meter al llegar. —Se estresó de nuevo el chico de ojos aperlados.

— Tranquilos chicos, aún estamos de vacaciones. Relájense. —Dijo Naruto.

— ¿Relajarnos? —Se mofó el Uchiha— ¡Ha! ¿Cómo podremos relajarnos si ya te salvamos como cuatro veces de que casi murieras?

— Fueron cinco si cuentas cuando Neji descubrió que durmió con Hinata. —Comunicó Sai.

— ¡Shh! —Le tapó la boca el Uzumaki— ¡C-cállate Sai! ¿Quieres que me mate en este instante? A-además t-todo f-fue u-un a-accidente. —Pronunció con mucho nerviosismo.

— Tienes suerte Uzumaki, ahora estoy descansando, pero cuando termine te asesinare. —Le informó Neji mientras recargaba su cabeza en una de las rocas.

— Ya hombre déjalo en paz. Seamos sinceros, nunca vas a poder matar a Naruto. —Habló Shikamaru.

— Créele, —dibujó una sonrisa ladeada Sasuke— llevo quince años tratando eso.

— ¡Eh, estoy aquí! —Gritó el de orbes azules alzando su puño.

— Como si eso importara. —Escupió con mucha arrogancia.

— ¡Teme! —Rugió el abogado.

— Ya amigos, cálmense, ¿qué no pueden estar un día sin discutir? —Demandó el de la tez pálida.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de eso todo fue tranquilidad. Algunas charlas con las chicas y los hombres descansaban en silencio. La noche reclamo su cielo. La pálida luna iluminada cada rincón. Se hizo reina del espacio pues no había luces de ciudad que la opacaran. Hacía que los múltiples pinos parecieran simples sombras en el azul paisaje. Ese gélido ambiente abundaba en el aire, la nieve aparentaba ser liza y con un toque azul reflejado en ella, brillaba ante el gran satélite.

— Bien ¿Cómo nos vamos a acomodar ahora? —Cuestionó el rubio.

— Preferiría que sea de la misma manera, ahora estoy muy cansado para discutir de nuevo. —Comentó el de orbes azabaches.

Los demás accedieron con la proposición del joven policía. Si todo… bueno, casi todo había salido bien como estaban organizados en el hotel anterior, ¿por qué debía de haber problema ahora?

— ¡No puede ser!

O… ¿tal vez si habría problema?

El cuarto era amplio, con suelo de madera fina y pulida con precisión, con una alfombra en forma de ovalo y de color vino debajo de la cama. Los muebles eran de madera detallada, también bañados en un barniz de café más oscuro. Había una gran ventana en la pared que demostraba el hermoso paisaje de afuera, con cortinas vino y gruesas. Habían unas velas blancas encima de un pequeño buro, al igual que las paredes de la habitación eran blancas y para decorarlas, tres cuadros de diferentes tamaños colgados de ellas. Solo había una cama con dos pequeños muebles junto a ella y sobre de estos tenían una lámpara que proporcionaba al cuarto una luz muy opaca.

— ¡N-no voy a dormir así!

— Vamos Temari, ya es muy tarde para esto. —Se pasó la mano por el cabello el Nara.

— ¡No es no! ¡No voy a dormir contigo! ¡¿Por qué nadie me avisó?!

— Tsk, no creo que se quieran mover ahora. Tú eres la única que se está quejando. —Le informó muy cansado el empresario.

Ella pensó un rato, miraba de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar una mejor solución, pero desgraciadamente él tenía razón. Si lo pensaba bien, Sakura e Ino no se iban a querer separar de sus novios. Hinata tal vez protestaría… pero ¡bah! Es Hinata. La chica más tímida que había conocido en su vida, así que tampoco podía contar con ella. ¿Tenten? No, la verdad que no, la veía más que contenta cuando estaba cerca de Neji. Mayoría gana, ¿en qué lio se había metido? Volvió su mirada al frente y se encontró con la del muchacho que esperaba con las manos en los bolsillos a que ella dijera algo.

— ¡Bien! —Reprochó ella al sentirse acorralada.

Con un puchero y con un gesto de desprecio agarró su maleta y se metió al baño de mala gana para poder cambiarse.

— Problemática.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La habitación estaba oscura, solo una opaca luz se asomaba por una delgada línea que dejaban pasar las cortinas. Tenten yacía acostada, tapada con las templadas colchas. Neji trataba de meterse a la cama. Algo le impedía que lo hiciera. Que siguiera su preciosa rutina al pie de la letra. Le incomodaba la idea de compartir cama… ¡y más con una mujer! Tenía que hacer algo. No le quería dar más vueltas al asunto, en verdad lo que más quería era dormir ya que se había relajado en las aguas termales. Una decisión fácil se le cruzó por la mente, ¿qué tal si solo se dormía en la orilla de la cama? Así no habría mayor problema y podría descansar tranquilo.

— ¿Neji? —El Hyuga solo la miró de reojo— ¿Qué sucede? ¿No puedes dormir? —Preguntó mientras se refregaba lentamente los ojos la chica.

— Todo lo contrario, ya me iba a acostar.

— Ah, es que estabas caminando en círculos por la habitación. Pensé que algo te preocupaba.

Si la chica no le decía, el jamás se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo. Estaba tan cansado que ya ni sabía lo que hacía.

— No —contestó él con su usual frialdad—. Perdona si te desperté. —Se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

— No te preocupes, aun no me dormía. —Dijo la ella mientras se volvía a acomodar.

El silencio se apodero de la habitación, la luz de la luna empezó a escabullirse por la ventana. El Hyuga espero unos minutos solo para acomodar sus pensamientos en su cabeza. Miró de nuevo a la castaña y está estaba dándole la espalda. Levantó un poco las colchas para meterse en ellas y al fin poder dormir.

— Buenas noches, —dijo ella con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa— Neji-kun.

Él se quedó estático por un momento y de sus labios salió un:

— Buenas noches… Tenten.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No podía conciliar el sueño. La cama era más suave que una nube y en cualquier otra situación se dejaría hundir en ella. Daba vueltas en el mismo lugar, creyendo que era la posición que tenía lo que no la dejaba dormir. Aunque en el fondo ella sabía la verdadera razón. Estaba alerta, a pesar de estar en la orilla de la cama y dándole la espalda, estaba atenta a cualquier cosa que se pudiera presentar. Tomó la almohada y se cubrió su rostro. Rogando por un poco de sueño para hacer que la noche se pasara más rápido y poder descansar.

— Oye.

Se endureció como una roca. Creía que estaba dormido. Sacando su cabeza de su escondite, viró su rostro para mirar sobre su hombro. Descubrió un par de ojos que la observaban desde sus espaldas.

— Deja de moverte. No dejas dormir.

Su voz se escuchaba más rasposa de lo normal. Lo acababa de despertar. Al no recibir respuesta alguna de ella, el Nara tronó la boca y se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al baño.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Escucho tres golpes consecutivos. Abrió los ojos lentamente. Se había quedado tan profundamente dormido que ni si quiera movió un solo musculo en toda la noche. El sol apenas estaba asomándose por el horizonte. Era más temprano de lo que normalmente se levantaba. De nuevo escucho tres golpes huecos que provenían de la puerta. Arrojó las colchas a un lado y se percató de algo. No estaba. Se levantó creyendo que ya sabía su ubicación. Cruzó por el pasillo que lo guiaba a la puerta y notó que la puerta del baño estaba abierta. ¿Dónde se había metido a esas horas? Giró la perilla y descubrió detrás de la puerta a ese muchacho que resplandecía con su usual alegría.

— Buenos días, Neji —lo recibió con una sonrisa—. Los demás y yo pensábamos en disfrutar este día al máximo. Así que queríamos comenzar a hacer algo desde temprano.

— ¿Esta Tenten con ustedes? —Preguntó inexpresivo.

— ¿Huh? —Lo cogió desprevenido—. No. Pensé que aun seguiría aquí contigo.

Le cerró la puerta en sus narices lo que sorprendió al chico. No lo había dejado terminar de decirle su mensaje.

— ¡Neji! —Trato de ser considerado con los otros inquilinos y alzo solo un poco la voz— Planeábamos ir a esquiar en la montaña por si estas interesado en ir —la puerta se volvió a abrir demostrando el inexpresivo Hyuga ya cambiado y listo para ir al extremo frio que había afuera. Se había cambiado increíblemente rápido—. S-saldremos en media hora. ¿Te vemos en el lobby? —Había algo extraño en la actitud del ojiperla.

— Los alcanzare luego. —Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se guardó la llave en su abrigo para continuar con su camino.

— De acuerdo. —Dijo sin salir de su confusión el abogado.

Llego a la entrada del hotel. Una glacial brisa ataco la piel descubierta de su rostro logrando que se despertara apropiadamente sus cinco sentidos. ¿Dónde pudo haber ido? No conocía el lugar… o eso les hizo creer. Con el conocimiento que tenía solo pudo haber ido a dos opciones. Tomó rumbo al primer lugar que sospechaba, perforando el manto uniforme de nieve con sus botas, haciéndola crujir debajo de sus pies. Su destino no estaba muy lejos de ahí. Cruzando entre los esqueletos de los pinos que habían cedido ante la crueldad del frio, podía divisar los muros bajos de la pista de patinaje.

Su respiración era visible cada vez que exhalaba, como un tren de vapor que avanzaba continuamente. Una figura se paseaba fluidamente sobre el hielo de la pista. No podía asegurar si era ella, tenía que acercarse más. Quien sea que fuera, debía de estar loco para patinar a esa temperatura. Por la calidad de sus movimientos parecía ser un profesional. En sus ojos aperlados se reflejó aquella silueta: era Tenten, quien graciosamente se deslizaba sobre el hielo. Demostrando para sí misma sus habilidades. Se detuvo a un metro de la pista para dedicarse a observarla.

Veía como tomaba velocidad y dio un salto con un giro, logrando manejárselas para caer en un pie y mantener su elegancia. Gozaba poder lograr eso. Se propuso a volver a hacerlo con más dificultad. En su salto dio dos giros y volvió a caer en un pie. Hasta que se dio cuenta de su espectador, que fue delatado el humo que exhalaba de sus pulmones. Al perder la concentración de lo que hacían sus pies, se atravesaron uno enfrente del otro haciéndola caer de frente y deslizarse sobre el hielo.

— ¡Tenten! —Estaba listo para lanzarse a su rescate. Olvidando que sus botas no eran aptas para caminar sobre el hielo.

— ¡Estoy bien! —Se levantó como pudo del suelo.

Neji se detuvo justo en la barda que delimitaba la pista. La castaña sonreía a pesar de haber tenido esa caída. Empezó a deslizarse con facilidad en dirección del Hyuga. Él volvió a otorgarle una mirada severa que ella ignoraba completamente por lo emocionada que estaba.

— Neji, ayer tuve un sueño —puso un pie sobre la nieve ayudándose del barandal para conservar su equilibrio—. Soñé con este lugar, pero se veía un poco diferente. Y en mi sueño yo patinaba como ahora —se sentó en la nieve para quitarse los patines—. Pero algo me decía que no era un sueño, ya había vivido esto —se reincorporo muy contenta—. Ese sueño es un recuerdo. Estoy empezando a recordar, Neji. Me recordé a mí patinando aquí.

El entusiasmo de la chica estaba derritiendo el elaborado sermón que le planeaba decir el empresario. La veía realmente feliz. Se mantuvo serio por un instante y luego cerro sus ojos.

— Vámonos, los demás nos están esperando. —Espero a que se pusiera sus botas de nieve para partir de nuevo.

Le dio la espalda y utilizo las huellas de sus botas como camino de regreso al hotel. La castaña se extrañó por el desfase del muchacho. Parecía que no había logrado contagiarlo con su entusiasmo. Así que lo siguió, sin intercambiar más palabras.

El manto del cielo era de un azul fuerte y uniforme, despejado con solo el sol como absoluto gobernante en él. Los jóvenes se encontraban a las faldas de una enorme montaña junto a un pequeño puesto donde había rentando el equipo para esquiar y luego subir por las telecabinas.

— ¿Sucede algo Shikamaru? —Preguntó Ino al notar que estaba constantemente sobando su cuello.

— Dormí un poco mal, eso es todo. —Continuaba masajeándose los músculos que estaban alrededor de su cuello.

— Eso te pasa por dormirte en el sillón. —Pronunció molesta la Sabaku.

— Eso lo hice porque no me ibas a dejar dormir en la cama. —Respondió serio el Nara.

Temari bufó molesta y desvió la mirada. A unos cuantos metros de ahí se aproximaban Tenten y Neji. No tardaron mucho en reunirse con sus amigos.

— ¡Hagamos una carrera para ver quién es el rey de la montaña! —Vociferó como siempre Naruto.

— ¡Baja la voz! —Le propinó un golpe en la cabeza Ino—. ¡Ya te hemos dicho que no debes de estar gritando aquí!

— Después los alcanzamos —dijo Shikamaru. Sintió las miradas confundidas de sus amigos y continuo—. Temari y Tenten aún no saben esquiar.

— Bien, los esperamos en la cima entonces. —Siguió el artista.

— ¡No se vayan a tardar, dattebayo! —Se despidió con un ademan.

Ellos se retiraron e iban abordando las cabinas en parejas, dejando solos a Neji, Shikamaru, Temari y a Tenten. Las chicas sujetaban sus esquís y sus bastones tratando de encontrar una manera de entender cómo funcionaban. Las hicieron caminar a la parte más baja de la montaña, que tenía una ligera inclinación, perfecta para enseñarles a maniobrar sin estorbar a los demás.

— Primero tienen que aprender a hacer cuñas —les llamo la atención el Hyuga quien ya tenía puestos los esquíes y tenía un bastón en cada mano—. Esto es para ayudarse a disminuir la velocidad cuando van bajando. Juntan los pies sin separar los esquíes y se inclinan un poco para deslizarse en zigzag. Si lo hacen cuando van en línea recta, perderán el equilibrio y caerán —las dos ángeles asintieron con la cabeza. El Hyuga procedió por hacer la demostración física de lo que les había dicho—. Bien ahora es su turno. Utilicen los bastones solo si es necesario. No los claven, solo ayúdense con ellos.

Las dos se miraron entre sí, algo temerosas y se pusieron su equipo donde correspondía. Con dificultad caminaron como pingüinos hasta el punto donde Neji había empezado a esquiar y se dejaron deslizarse sobre la nieve. Claro que su demostración era mucho más pobre y lenta porque eran novatas en ese tema. Se animaban entre ellas al ver que progresaban poco a poco y tomaban algo de confianza en cada deslice. Los empresarios se limitaban a quedarse a unos metros de ellas, observando sus movimientos.

— Encontré a Tenten en la pista de hielo esta mañana —bajo el tono de su voz para asegurarse que solo el Nara lo escuchara—. Patinando como toda una profesional.

— ¿Nos mintió todo este tiempo? —Las vigilaba desde su lugar.

— Me dijo que había soñado con este lugar y eso fue suficiente para que "recordara" como patinar. —Exhaló serio.

— Es difícil de creer que solo sea una coincidencia, ¿no es así? —No les despegaba los ojos de encima. Solo reían entre ellas, actuando como las chicas normales lo hacían.

— Todavía hay cosas que no podemos explicar. Hay momentos en que encuentro razones que demuestran que esto es una farsa, pero inmediatamente algo más las respalda y resulta que no era lo que creía. —Confesó el ojiperla.

— Si esto es un mal chiste, ya fue muy lejos. No podemos hacer nada más que esperar y obtener más evidencia.

— En caso de que estuviéramos equivocados… ¿Por qué toparse con nosotros? No somos especiales en ese sentido, tampoco fieles ni seguimos al pie de la letra lo que dicta esa religión.

— En ese caso… no sabría que hacer después de eso.

— ¡Neji! —Exclamó entusiasmada la castaña—. Ya podemos hacerlo como tú.

— Bien. Ahora les falta aprender como acelerar —explicó el chico de la coleta. Camino hacia el mismo punto donde ellas habían empezado y puso el ejemplo—. Es más sencillo, solo mantengan los esquíes paralelos entre sí. Si se inclinan hacia el frente, tomaran más velocidad. No vayan a poner todo su peso enfrente porque también podrían perder el equilibrio.

— Entendido, estamos listas. —Sonrió la Sabaku.


	13. Destellos del pasado

Hola… tuve una semana terrible en la universidad. Pero eso no me detiene de publicarles una continuación de mi fic. ¡Gracias a todos los lectores que tengo y están siempre pendientes de mi fic! y **Shirae** siempre tan excelente con sus reviews 3 Me gustaría dedicar más capítulos pero me estoy esperando a buenos momentos de las parejas principales para que tenga sentido. Sé que tengo muchas fans del NejiTen y ShikaTema leyéndome, así que pronto aparecerán sus nombres en uno de mis caps ;). ¡Que lo disfruten!

 **Capítulo 13:** " _Destellos del pasado"_.

Disfrutaban de la vista mientras esperaban que se reunieran con ellos. Veían como la gente a su alrededor se animaba a deslizarse montaña abajo. Al verlos desde arriba, los cuerpos de los aventureros disminuían de tamaño según iban descendiendo hasta parecer diminutas hormigas negras a los pies de la montaña. Una voz atrajo su atención. Al fin habían llegado a la cima.

— ¡Tomen su lugar que la carrera ya va a comenzar! —Dio un brinco entusiasmado.

— ¡Naruto, vuelve a gritar y te las veras conmigo! —Lo amenazó con el puño la pelirosa.

Desecho sus palabras y buscó el mejor puesto para bajar de la montaña sin problemas, esperando a que sus amigos también tomaran su lugar para la carrera. Cada quien se ponía lo más cerca que podían de la orilla para ser los primeros en salir. Se había tornado en una competencia seria. El Uzumaki volteó a ambos lados para confirmar que todo estaba listo. Después se agacho un poco y dibujo una sonrisa confiada en sus labios. Él daría la salida.

— ¡En sus marcas, listos…!

— ¡Fuera!

Se le había adelantado Sasuke quien fue el primero en descender y fue seguido por los demás. El rubio estaba perplejo. Se había quedado unos segundos atrás y sus amigos ya iban bajando por la montaña.

— ¡Teme! —Gruñó con furia antes de lanzarse.

La carrera había comenzado. Se deslizaban por la nieve de manera veloz, cortando con sus cuerpos el aire que chocaba contra ellos. Los que se tomaban muy enserio la competencia eran Sasuke, Neji y Naruto, quienes iban adelantándose unos a otros para mantener el primer lugar. Eran seguidos por Ino, Sai, Sakura y Shikamaru que también iban veloz surcando los mantos blancos de la montaña. Al último se encontraban Hinata, Tenten y Temari que muy apenas podían cuidar el ritmo y no alejarse mucho de sus amigos. El orgullo de Temari no podía quedarse así, se inclinó un poco hacia el frente para agarrar velocidad y alcanzar a los primeros lugares. La castaña también se inspiró de su tutora y decidió hacer lo mismo. Se sentía extremadamente confiada.

Shikamaru había logrado llegar con los primeros lugares, intercambiaba miradas con Sasuke para analizar su próximo movimiento. Iban a la par. El azabache se deslizó a su dirección como si tratara de chocar con él intencionalmente. Shikamaru lo esquivó pero no podía quitárselo de su lado. Se dio cuenta que lo estaba orillando por alguna razón así que implementó la misma táctica para alejarlo de él. El Uchiha no tenía más remedio, tomó una gran distancia del peinado de piña y volvió a su camino con una curva muy cerrada, provocando que se levantara una nube de nieve que obstruía la visión de Shikamaru. El Nara de nuevo se hizo a un lado y se sorprendió de inmediato. A unos pocos metros de él estaba un árbol con el cual se iba a estrellar si no actuaba rápido.

Se echó para atrás, cayendo sobre la nieve y le saco la vuelta al tronco. Había logrado evitar el impacto pero al frenar de esa manera había perdido su velocidad. Lo último que vio del Uchiha antes de perderlo de vista fue su sonrisa arrogante.

— Maldición. —Se había dejado cegar por la ambición.

Se reincorporó y se sacudió la nieve que tenía en su ropa. Sus ojos se dieron la tarea de encontrar la causa de un sonido que aproximaba a él a gran velocidad.

— ¡Cuidado!

Debido a la velocidad que iba se había lo había llevado de encuentro. El empresario cayó de espaldas y con esa persona encima de él. El impacto hizo que se deslizaran unos metros más abajo de donde había sido el choque. Cuando se detuvieron, la chica empezó a reírse de sí misma.

— ¡¿Por qué no me esquivaste?! —Cuestionó molesto el adolorido Nara.

— Lo siento. No recordé como hacerlo. —Siguió mofándose al mismo tiempo que se puso a gatas sobre el muchacho.

— No es gracioso —la reprendió de nuevo—. Pudimos haber salido gravemente heridos por esto. —Recargó sus codos en el suelo para levantarse después que ella.

— Ya hombre, fue un accidente.

La rubia intentó ponerse de rodillas. En ese instante sintió algo que la jalo de su muñeca y le impedía alejarla del pecho de Shikamaru. Esto sorprendió a ambos. Al parecer algo se había atorado en el abrigo del joven. Temari subió la manga del brazo que tenía atrapado para encontrar que era lo que no le permitía alejarse del Nara. Él se sorprendió. Era la pulsera que le había regalado en la playa.

— Pensé que la habías tirado. —Pronunció ya con calma.

— Es de mala educación rechazar un regalo —se quitó el guante de su mano libre con la boca y empezó a mover minuciosamente los hilos sueltos del abrigo del joven para no romper la pulsera—. Mira que juzgarme así.

— Es lo que tu haz hecho conmigo todo el tiempo.

Ese comentario borró la diminuta sonrisa que ella poseída. Seguía concentrada en tratar de liberarse, tarea difícil hacerlo con solo una mano.

— Si, al igual que tu no dejas de molestarme. Insinuando que solo estoy aquí por tu dinero. —Su paciencia se estaba agotando con ese nudo.

— Entonces hagamos un trato —sugirió el joven—. Yo dejare de molestarte con eso, solo si tú dejas de juzgar todo lo que hago, ¿hecho?

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Estaban muy cerca uno del otro, tan cerca que lo único que distanciaban sus rostros eran las nubes de sus alientos. Alejarse no era una opción para la rubia, debido a que tenía que ver de donde estaba atorada su joya. No lograba zafarse de esos hilos, pero tampoco quería arruinar su abrigo. Ya se había estresado.

— Si, bien. Trato hecho. —Articuló desesperada.

El chico aparto la mano de Temari que luchaba por liberar la otra, sentándose en su lugar utilizo sus dos manos para sacarla de ese embrollo. Le tomó como cinco segundos en deshacer el nudo. Libre al fin, bajo la manga de su chaqueta y volvió a cubrir su muñeca.

— Gracias —se levantó por su cuenta y volvió a ponerse el guante—. Entonces te veo abajo.

La Sabaku lo había abandonado ahí. Ni siquiera se esperó a que también se levantara. Claro, la carrera aún continuaba y él seguía ahí echado sin hacer nada al respecto. Reaccionó lo más rápido que pudo y se puso de pie. Tenía que alcanzar a los demás.

Habían dejado a Neji muy atrás también porque lo orillaron a hacia la flora de la montaña. Sasuke y Naruto se discutían por el primer lugar, luchando por cruzar la meta antes que el otro. El rubio ya se sabía las mañas de su amigo, así que no se dejaba guiar por sus tácticas. Cada vez se acercaban más a la meta y no lograban quitarse al otro de encima. El Uzumaki le mandaba miradas desafiantes al policía hasta que de pronto decidió mirar hacia atrás. Sasuke pudo ver su repentino cambio de expresión.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Sakura-chan! —Disminuyó su velocidad. Se le veía seriamente preocupado.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Comenzó a frenar Sasuke y también miró hacia atrás.

Su corazón había caído hasta el suelo con ese grito que lo obligo a detenerse por completo. Observó a sus espaldas. No había pasado nada. Los demás estaban esquiando normalmente, incluso pudo ver que Sakura seguía esquiando como si nada a lo lejos. Retornó su vista al rubio.

— Nos vemos en la meta, Sasuke-teme. —Se burló este, sacándole la lengua y retomó su velocidad anterior.

— ¡Naruto! —Rugió al darse cuenta que había sido engañado. Con la ayuda de los bastones se impulsó para seguir descendiendo.

El abogado no paraba de reír, podía saborear la victoria. Le faltaba poco para cruzar la meta y comenzó a fanfarronear. Alzando los brazos, celebrando por su próxima victoria y echando gritos al aire.

— ¡Sí! ¡Admiren y contemplen al nuevo rey de la montaña!

Abrió los ojos de nuevo y se congelo de inmediato. A unos pocos pasos de él estaban una madre y su hijo practicando justo al frente. Por ir tan confiado no revisó el camino que había tomado y, sin querer, atropelló a los dos haciendo que cayeran al suelo. Él dio unas cuantas vueltas, intercambiando su vista entre el cielo y el suelo varias veces hasta detenerse. Al recuperar la estabilidad, escuchó el llanto del pobre niño.

— ¡¿Qué no ves el camino, idiota?! —Le reclamó la madre furiosa tratando de consolar a su pequeño hijo y buscando si lo había lastimado gravemente.

— L-lo siento mucho, señora ¡No era mi intención! —empezó a hacer reverencias enfrente de ella. Hasta que su vista captó que sus amigos se estaban acercando a la meta y se aproximaban a toda velocidad—. ¡Perdóneme, por favor! ¡Me tengo que ir!

— ¡Vuelve aquí, maldito! —Alzo su puño la enfadada desconocida.

Solo le faltaban un par de metros para ganar. No había inclinación alguna que le ayudara a agarrar impulso, así que empezó a correr, sin importarle que las tablas que tenía en sus pies le dificultaran el camino. _"Un poco más"_ se dijo a sus adentros mientras imitaba los movimientos de un pingüino. Miró hacia atrás, estaban a punto de alcanzarlo. _"¡Solo un poco más_!" recordó que tenía los bastones para algo. Desesperado utilizó toda la fuerza de sus brazos para impulsarse por el liso terreno. _"¡Ya casi!"_ jadeaba sin parar. El sonido de los esquíes de sus amigos se hacían más claros haciendo que el chico se exasperara y se arrojara hacia la meta. Su cuerpo cruzó por completo por la línea de meta y pronto, uno por uno pasaron los demás. Ya tendido en el suelo, levantó su rostro poco a poco.

— Si,…l-lo logre —jadeaba con dificultad. El aire frío que inhalaba le cortaba dentro de sus pulmones, causándole un leve dolor—. Soy… el rey… de… ¡la montaña!

— ¡Que dejes de gritar! —Lo pateo en el estómago la Haruno sacándole lágrimas de los ojos.

Sasuke la acompaño dándole un pisotón en la espalda al rubio.

— ¡Esto es por mentirme de esa manera! —Le gritó furioso.

— ¡Naruto-kun! —Se aterrorizó Hinata al ver como lo maltrataban.

— He… ¿por qué ellos si pueden golpearlo y yo no? —Bufó molesto.

— ¡Neji! —Lo reprendió la castaña.

— Ya lo tiraste del acantilado —dijo Sai—. Tendrás que esperar a que sea de nuevo tu turno.

— No puedo creer que los deje llamarlo amigo. —Suspiró incrédula la Sabaku.

— Bueno, vámonos —empezó a caminar Shikamaru con las manos en sus bolsillos—. Aun hay cosas que hacer.

Se fueron apartando del rubio dejándolo en el suelo. Menos Sai y Hinata que veían la condición deplorable que tenía. Como buen amigo, Sai lo levantó colocando el brazo del rubio alrededor de su cuello y sostenía su costado con su propio brazo. El Uzumaki no podía caminar, estaba muy golpeado y demasiado cansado que hasta iba arrastrando los pies mientras el pintor lo llevaba, seguidos por la preocupada Hinata.

— Nooooo… —dijo el rubio en un lamento que parecía venir del inframundo. Su voz era tan débil y se quebraba. No podía huir de aquel que lo quería retratar desnudo.

Después de haber dejado el equipo de esquiar a donde pertenecía, caminaban en grupo a través de un camino que cruzaba por un bosque congelado para poder llegar a su hotel. Esta vez el Uchiha se apiadó de su aporreado amigo y ayudo a Sai a cargarlo, poniendo su otro brazo alrededor de su cuello. El Hyuga notó que faltaba alguien. Dio media vuelta y buscó en su entorno. No había señales de la castaña. Retrocedió un poco mirando las huellas del camino. Después de unos cuantos pasos se dio cuenta que un par huellas se habían separado del grupo y se introducían al bosque. Siguió las huellas, cambiando su mirada tanto al frente como al suelo para no perder el rastro. Hasta que una silueta se destacó entre los blancos y negros de la maleza.

— ¿Tenten? —La voz de Temari la llamaba desde lo lejos. No tardó en darse cuenta también.

Neji siguió acercándose a la chica que se encontraba sentada frente a un árbol y dándole la espalda, escarbando con sus manos desnudas entre la nieve. Escarbó lo suficientemente profundo para llegar a la capa de la tierra. Ya había apilado un poco de esta sobre un montón de nieve que había extraído. El empresario se acercó con discreción hasta llegar junto a ella. Tenten no se había perturbado con su presencia, estaba concentrada en seguir escarbando. Clavaba sus dedos en la tierra, sacando lo que podía de ahí. Neji se puso de cuclillas para estar a la misma altura, no entendía porque estaba tan empeñada a seguir escarbando. Hasta algo deslumbro desde el fondo del hoyo. Sacudiendo la superficie de dicho objeto con las yemas de sus fríos dedos descubrió que era un rectángulo. Volvió a clavar sus dedos alrededor del contorno del rectángulo plateado hasta lograr sacarlo de ahí.

Era una caja oxidada de plata, con un par de iniciales inscritas en la tapa que decían T+J. El ojiperla observó la expresión de la chica quien estaba completamente admirada.

— Tuve un recuerdo —dijo sin cambiar de expresión—. Que enterraba esta caja aquí con alguien más. Era un muchacho mas no sé quién era. —Abrió la tapa de la cajita para descubrir su interior.

Debajo de la tapa de la cajita estaban los nombres inscritos de Tenten Ama y Jousuke Hinji. Además de una foto de esas dos personas: La chica abrazada al chico, mientras este le besaba la mejilla. Era ella. Era Tenten. Analizaba cuidadosamente la foto, por más que quisiera no podía recordar nada. Neji también estaba desconcertado pero su vista cambio a las manos de la castaña.

— Soy yo, ¿verdad Neji? No lo estoy imaginando. —Estaba en shock.

— Tenten, te enfocaste tanto en recuperar esto, —el empresario tomó sus manos— que no te diste cuenta que te hiciste daño —le mostró las palmas de sus manos para que las viera. Detrás de la tierra y lodo que estaban sobre ellas, se ocultaban unas líneas rojas de las cuales brotaba un poco de sangre. Estaban tan entumidas por el frío que no sentía el dolor—. El hielo también corta. Vamos al hotel a que te las curen. —La tomó del brazo y se levantó con ella.

— ¡Tenten! ¿Dónde estás? —De nuevo se escuchó la voz de Temari a lo lejos. Debía de estar preocupada.

Parecía que no comprendía lo que sucedida. Sin soltar la caja, seguía contemplando sus manos. Se le veía pasmada, no decía nada. El castaño la rodeo con un brazo y la empujaba para que caminara con él.

— ¡Ya la encontré! —Alzó la voz para que la otra ángel lo pudiera escuchar. Le quito la caja de las manos y le entregó sus guantes—. Toma, ponte esto. Si los demás descubren esto, estarías en serios problemas. —Seguía confundida, parecía no volver en sí, pero obedeció al muchacho y se cubrió las manos con los guantes.

El ojiperla se guardó la caja en el bolsillo de su abrigo y volvió a encaminarla de regreso a la ruta que los llevaría al hotel. Al volver al camino se toparon con la rubia que se encontraba algo frustrada. Con tan solo que volviera a aparecer en su visión, fue a envolver a la castaña con sus brazos y no tardo en notar su expresión de confusión. Por suerte solo estaban ella y Shikamaru ahí esperándolos.

— Necesita que le atiendan sus manos. —Informó el Hyuga.

— ¿Sus manos? ¿Qué paso? —Preguntó intrigada para luego descubrir un poco las manos de la chica para evaluar la situación—. ¡Están sangrando! ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? —Colocó una mano en su rostro. Esta vez la castaña tenia intensiones de dar una explicación, pero las palabras no le salían.

— Encontró esto, —le mostro la caja— estaba enterrada. Al parecer le pertenecía.

La rubia tomó la fría caja y la abrió. Tanto Shikamaru como ella se asombraron y la miraron con los ojos completamente abiertos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de hacerla lavarse las manos, la castaña había vuelto en sí. Temari le limpiaba con alcohol y algodón sus heridas en su habitación.

— Jousuke Hinji… ¿Quién crees que sea, Tema-chan? —Sostenía la foto en su mano que no estaba curando.

— Mm. Tiene un apellido diferente al tuyo —seguía concentrada en lo que hacía—. Por las iniciales y por cómo están juntos en la foto podría decir que tal vez es tu novio.

— ¿Mi novio? —La rubia le quito la foto para poderle curar la otra mano—. ¿Un novio es alguien importante?

— Podría decir que sí, pero si fuera tan importante para ti ya lo hubieras recordado de inmediato.

— ¿Y que es un novio, Tema-chan?

— De momento no necesitas saber eso. No te preocupes, te dije que con el tiempo empezarías a recordarlo todo. —Observó las manos de la ángel—. ¡Listo! Ahora sabes que es malo escarbar en la nieve.

El Hyuga entró a su habitación sin previo aviso y se reunió con ellas.

— Vamos a comer aquí. Nos están esperando abajo.

— Enseguida vamos.

— ¡Temari! —Miraba sus manos con asombro. Les mostro sus palmas a los dos.

El Hyuga se sorprendió, ante sus ojos veía como se cerraban sus heridas. Como si nunca hubiera pasado. La rubia se rió y agarró sus manos.

— Por ser lo que somos nos curamos más rápido —le guiño el ojo—. Que este sea nuestro secreto.

La Sabaku le echo una mirada al joven empresario que no salía de su asombro. Este pudo entender a lo que se refería con eso. Su semblante se volvió sensato y cerró los ojos.

— De acuerdo. —Dijo Neji.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— ¡Ramen! —El joven no podía contener su alegría. Después de dos días de martirio pudo probar de nuevo la gloria de su más preciada comida. Sorbía cada fideo como si fuera el último.

En eso se especializaba el menú del hotel. Comidas cálidas y reconfortantes. Escogían lo que deleitara tu paladar cuando las temperaturas bajaban. En la planta baja albergaba enormes comedores de madera para sus inquilinos con un toque muy rustico, los cuales estaban cerca de una enorme chimenea para brindarles calor. Cada uno de ellos disfrutaba de su platillo y lo comían con calma… exceptuando a Naruto que pedía tazón tras tazón a cada minuto. La castaña estaba seria con la mirada perdida en su humeante platillo.

— Neji-kun —el chico emitió un sonido desde su garganta debido a que estaba tomando té— ¿Qué es un novio?

Por poco escupía el té por todas partes. Observó a sus alrededores para asegurarse que sus amigos no habían escuchado esa pregunta. Una chica de su edad preguntando semejante cosa llamaría la atención. Por fortuna todos estaban concentrados comiendo o discutiendo que era lo que iban a hacer a continuación después de comer. Miró el rostro de la atenta Tenten quien esperaba pacientemente por una respuesta. Lo ponía muy nervioso. ¿Qué debía de hacer?

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Deberías de preguntarle a Temari. —Se aclaró la voz.

— Eso hice. Ella me dijo que no había necesidad de saberlo, pero de verdad quiero saber que es. —Insistió poniendo una cara de perrito regañado.

De todas las personas, de todas las personas en el mundo le tuvo que preguntar a él. Si no le respondía como debía, la muy despistada iría a preguntarle a alguien más como si no fuera la gran cosa. Maldecía esa responsabilidad. Tenía que encontrar una salida a esa incómoda situación.

— Este no es el lugar para explicártelo —retomó su actitud seria—. Será en otro momento.

— Bien. —Le dedicó una de sus tiernas sonrisas para seguir disfrutando de su platillo.

Después de que terminaron de comer, seguían pensando en lo que podrían hacer.

— ¡Escuchen chicos! —Se levantó de su lugar el rubio llamando la atención de sus amigos—. Hay un tour que nos llevan a un castillo hecho completamente de hielo. Para llegar ahí nos prestarían motonieves, ¿les interesa?

— ¿Un castillo? —Le brillaron los ojos a la Yamanaka—. Suena romántico.

— Solo voy por las motonieves. —Añadió Sasuke.

— ¿Qué estamos esperando? Vayamos de una vez. —También se levantó de su lugar la Haruno.

Sin decir más salieron del hotel todos juntos. Siguiendo las indicaciones del recepcionista para llegar al punto donde les prestarían las motonieves. Después de cinco minutos encontraron un puesto con una fila de motonieves junto a este. Todos estaban entusiasmados por subirse sin contar a las ángeles que no entendían que eran esas cosas. Por fortuna era para que se subieran en parejas, así no dejarían a nadie atrás.

— ¿Una carrera? —Sonrió confiado el rubio.

— ¡No empieces Naruto! —Lo regaño la Yamanaka.

— ¿Quién gane es el rey del castillo? —Le siguió Sasuke, haciendo que rugiera el motor de su moto.

— No puedo creer que te dejes llevar por sus juegos. —Suspiró la pelirosa que lo estaba abrazando.

— ¿Qué estas esperando? —Cuestionó al ver que la rubia seguía sin subirse a la moto.

— Ni creas que me subiré contigo. —Estaba cruzada de brazos, desviando la mirada.

— Vamos Tema-chan. ¡Se ve divertido! —Insistió la castaña que también estaba sentada detrás de Neji en la moto.

— ¿Al menos sabes conducirla? —Siguió insegura la Sabaku.

— Claro que sé. Es como una moto. —Contestó Shikamaru.

Debido al trato que tenían no pudo expresar su: "No te ves del tipo que usan motos". Se tomó unos segundos para decidirse. Exhaló resignada. Decidió subirse con el empresario. Al ver que ya se había acomodado también tomó su posición para manejar.

— Si no me abrazas te vas a caer.

— ¡Cierra la boca!

Se rehusaba a hacerlo. Era algo que ya había inferido al ver a las demás. Incluso a Hinata quien tenía una expresión de que no se lo podía creer que tenía que abrazar al Uzumaki sin ningún pretexto. Su piel se había tornado de un color carmesí brillante que podía jurar que la podían ver desde Konoha. Por supuesto que el otro Hyuga no lo pasaba por alto y se aseguró que el rubio recibiera su amenaza de muerte con tan solo su mirada, pero el abogado creyó que Neji se había tomado enserio esa carrera también y le había declarado la guerra. Entre más lo retaran más motivación sentía.

— Preparados…

Esta vez daba la señal Sai. Los chicos encendieron los motores y hacían rugir a sus bestias. Las chicas solo se mantenían abrazadas a ellos menos una, la cual ya estaba temiendo por el potencial de la máquina.

— Listos…

Volvieron a hacer rugir a los motores varias veces. Les encantaba lucirse cuando de velocidad se trataba. Sakura no hizo más que negar con la cabeza al ver lo concentrado que estaba Sasuke por ser el primero en salir. Temari cedió por abrazarse con fuerza de su acompañante al oír el estruendo que hacia este. También lo iba a tomar muy enserio.

— ¡Esperen! —El dueño del puesto se interpuso en su camino quitándoles toda la motivación a los muchachos. Estos dejaron de jugar con el volante de la moto—. ¡Chiquillos, —pronunció algo molesto— ni siquiera saben que camino van a seguir!

Las chicas empezaron a reírse ya que los habían dejado en ridículo. Empezó a dar las explicaciones de lo que podían y no podían hacer al igual de ciertas reglas. Después de haber dado el mensaje se retiró para que los muchachos pudieran seguir con su escándalo. Los motores rugieron, cada uno tratando de opacar el rugir del otro. Estaban listos para comenzar.

— Preparados, listos… ¡Fuera! —Dijo el rubio sin tomar un respiro.

Arrancaron lo más pronto que pudieron. Las maquinas avanzaban con velocidad por el terreno. El ruido era ensordecedor y el viento golpeaba en sus rostros. El objetivo era seguir las banderas rojas que los guiarían directamente al castillo. El recorrido les tomaría diez minutos. Cada minuto contaba. Cada moto hacía temblar el suelo por donde pasaba. Subían y bajaban las colinas con destreza, buscando como ganar un mejor lugar. Esta vez no podían ser "bruscos" entre ellos porque ese equipo era costoso.

Esta vez llevaban la delantera Shikamaru Nara y Neji Hyuga. No había nadie mejor que ellos para prever el camino. En menos de un segundo podían cambiar de ruta y adelantárseles a los demás. La castaña le daba porras al de los orbes aperlados y disfrutaba del viaje mientras que Temari ocultaba su rostro en la espalda del Nara y se aferraba con fuerza. Aunque odiaba admitirlo le causaba pánico ese nivel de adrenalina. Él lo había notado, disminuyo un poco la velocidad y trato de decirle algo para que se calmara.

— ¡A tu izquierda! —De nuevo esa sonrisa arrogante del azabache lo había rebasado.

— ¡No esta vez! —Frunció el ceño y acelero de nuevo. Había logrado recuperar su puesto.

— ¡Ahí está el castillo! —Vociferó Naruto al divisar la estructura de dicho edificio surgir por el horizonte.

Sus amigos también contemplaron aquel monumento incluyendo a la ángel que había salido de su escondite para admirarlo. Parecía estar hecho de cristal por la manera que brillaba ante los rayos del sol y se elevaba cada vez más al avanzar. Iban a la mitad de camino.

Después de recorrer el tramo, eran solo Shikamaru y Neji los que iban compitiendo por el primer lugar. Los antiguos rivales. Incluso esa carrera podía aplicarse a la vida real, el duelo de dos grandes compañías. Faltaba poco para llegar. Había un margen de error que debían de mantener para frenar a tiempo y no chocar contra el castillo a la velocidad que iban. Los dos estaban muy concentrados en su camino y en lo que el otro hacía. Solo unos metros más. Algo ponía mucha presión en el pecho del muchacho. Era Temari, quien seguía aferrándose con más fuerza conforme el aumentaba la velocidad. El Nara fue soltando el acelerador perdiendo velocidad. Neji sonrió victorioso. Su victoria estaba asegurada. De la nada, volando por los aires paso la moto de Uchiha adelantándose por mucho al ojiperla quien solo pudo observar cómo le arrebataba su lugar. Sasuke derrapo al momento de cruzar la meta y se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros del castillo. Sacudió su fleco y dejo salir un simple "Hmp".

En segundo lugar llego Neji y en tercero Shikamaru. Los otros no tardaron en llegar también. El Nara apagó su motor y espero un poco a que la rubia se bajara de la moto. Estaba hecha una roca y seguía aferrándose a él como si su vida pendiera de un hilo.

— Temari. Ya nos detuvimos. —Dijo este mirando a sus espaldas.

La Sabaku abrió los ojos, sintió algo de vergüenza al no haberse percatado de eso.

— Claro. —Se soltó del muchacho y se bajó de la moto lo más rápido que pudo.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡¿Qué pretendías?! ¡¿Matarme?! —Estalló la pelirosa aun recuperándose de la adrenalina que corría por sus venas—. ¡No puedes jugar con mi vida así! —de repente la chica de ojos esmeraldas sintió como alguien le ponía algo en la cabeza. Confundía toco aquel artefacto y se sacó un susto— ¡¿Una corona?! —Comenzó a sonrojarse.

Una chica que cuidaba del lugar le había puesto una corona de cristal que hacia juego con el castillo en la cabeza de la Haruno. Ella estaba ruborizada también al ver la expresión de Sakura y no dejaba de sonreírle tiernamente.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Una corona?! —Apuntó Naruto— ¿De dónde habrán sacado esa cosa?

— ¡Arrodillaos plebeyos! —Una voz se hizo escuchar—. Su rey ha llegado. —No era más que Sasuke con una capa de terciopelo rojo, con detalles dorados en los bordes y con pelo de animal albino alrededor de su cuello. También portaba una corona de cristal sobre su cabeza con encajes dorados y blancos.

Las encargadas del lugar estaban encantadas por la vista. Se habían enamorado del joven policía y no hacían más que admirarlo desde atrás.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Berreó el Uzumaki—. ¡¿Por qué le dieron eso?! ¡¿En qué momento montaron todo esto?!

— Tal vez fue el dueño del puesto —comentó Nara quien aún se mantenía incrédulo por el esfuerzo de las encargadas de elogiar al azabache—. Nos escuchó hablar de nuestra competencia y las llamó para que se prepararan.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡No se vale! ¡¿Por qué yo no recibí nada de eso en la montaña?! ¡Exijo justicia!

— ¡Naruto, que dejes de armar un escándalo! —Lo volvió a regañar la pelirosa.

La chica se sorprendió al sentir que Sasuke la había tomado de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo. Como una imagen de película, la estaba cubriendo con su cálida capa y mantenía sus aires de arrogancia. La pelirosa solo contemplaba su rostro mientras que sus mejillas se iban enrojeciendo. Desde ese ángulo se veía muy atractivo, le había robado su aliento.

— Tonto, no puedes comparar una montaña con un castillo —dijo el azabache—. ¿Cómo pretendes gobernar algo que no fue hecho por el hombre? En cambio un castillo demuestra el potencial y valor del que lo habita. Tú solo invades a la montaña, mientras que yo gobierno este castillo —exhaló y alzo un hombro—. Bien, si tanto te disgusta puedes volver a tu sucia pila de nieve y rocas —subió por los escalones junto a su reina que lo conducían a la entrada del monumento, arrastrando la parte inferior de su capa en cada peldaño—. Siéntanse como en su casa muchachos.

— ¡Teme! —Rugió furioso y alzo su puño.

— Eso Tenten, es la perfecta definición de arrogancia —señalo la ángel—. No debes de imitarlo.

— De acuerdo. —Sonrió la castaña.

Perdonen si sienten que este capítulo esta algo lento, son cosas que tienen que suceder. El próximo prometo que las cosas se pondrán mucho mejor ;). Jujuju planes malévolos tengo… digo, ¡mariposas! ¡Hasta el próximo domingo! :*


	14. El rey de hielo

Perdónenme. No he muerto jaja solo que cuando uno entra de vacaciones pues… se acerca menos a la computadora (en mi caso) y ya cuando me di cuenta tengo dos días sin publicar el fic. :C discúlpenme por favor… pero esta semana. Estará algo intensa ;) solo un poco… ¡Esperen! No me refiero precisamente de romance… Además soy una terrible escritora, muchas gracias a aquellas personas que acaban de agregar a sus favoritos mi fic y aquellos que la siguen de cerca. Estoy muy pendiente de ustedes :D falta poco para que "mejoren" las cosas. Solo espero poderlas describir como se debe. ¡Oh y este fic ya cumplió un mes de andar por aquí! ¡Yay! ¡Bien! ¡Continuemos!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capítulo 14:** _"_ _El rey de hielo"_

Era difícil de creer que el castillo estuviera completamente hecho de hielo. Parecía que había sido sacado de un cuento de hadas. La parte más baja del castillo tenía la altura de dos pisos que era la fortaleza que lo rodeaba. Dentro de esta fortaleza, los niveles de la estructura cambiaban de 3 pisos hasta llegar a 7 pisos de altura. La parte más alta era una torre que destacaba sobre todas las demás y tenía un balcón en uno de sus lados. Sus torres secundarias eran puntiagudas y sobre estas se encontraban unas banderas rojas que ondeaban al compás del viento. A pesar de que el sol brillara a todo su esplendor, el frío de ese lugar lo mantenía intacto. Las paredes eran tan sólidas y gruesas que era imposible ver a través de ellas.

Al entrar a dicho monumento se podía notar la dedicación que le habían puesto aquellos que la esculpieron. Los muebles, los candelabros, las decoraciones, los encajes, cada bloque, cada junta, todo era de hielo. Su interior estaba más helado que el exterior. El vapor que se originaba de sus respiraciones era inmediatamente consumido por el gélido ambiente de ahí. Vaya que si hacia juego con su "actual dueño".

— Ven aquí, reina mía.

Sasuke había encontrado la sala del trono, que era un salón enorme de doble altura y al fondo se encontraba la ostentosa silla de hielo. En una de las paredes, tenía unas perforaciones enormes que pretendían muy bien ser los ventanales del lugar. El joven policía estaba sentado en dicho trono, recargado un codo en el brazo del mueble y apoyando su mejilla en sus nudillos, mientras que con el otro brazo, que estaba completamente extendido, invitaba a la pelirosa a sentarse con él. Con su sonrisa arrogante y esa mirada tan profunda que solo se concentraba en ella. Sakura deseaba enmarcar ese momento. Se estaba derritiendo por esa pose suya, un sueño hecho realidad. Trataba de calmar el calor de su rostro y se aproximó lentamente al muchacho. Los latidos de su corazón resonaban fuertemente en su pecho. Llego a los peldaños que elevaban el trono y se detuvo frente a él.

— Mi señor. —Hizo una pequeña reverencia, como las que las princesas hacían. Sosteniendo la tela de los costados de su cubre todo rojo pretendiendo que era un vestido.

Elevó sus ojos esmeraldas hacia él, con una hermosa sonrisa pintada en sus labios y sus mejillas teñidas de rosa. Un momento que el Uchiha jamás olvidaría, su sonrisa solo se agrando al verla así. Sakura subió los escalones y tomó la mano del soberano gobernante del lugar. Este la jaló hacia él y la hizo sentarse en su regazo. Se miraban mutualmente, lanzándose señales entre ellos rogando por un beso para marcar ese momento. Ella en sus piernas abrazada de su cuello y él a su merced perdido en su mirada. Era una escena digna de grabar. Estaban tan sumergidos en su momento que ignoraron por completo un destello que apareció desde el fondo de la habitación.

— ¡Listo! —El chico agitaba la foto de arriba hacia abajo para que se secara.

— ¡¿Sai porque les tomas fotos a ese par?! ¡No merecen ese trono! —Lo acusó el rubio. Miró de reojo la foto, veía que los dos estaban perfectamente enmarcados en ella—. ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué se ve tan de cerca si tu estas a varios metros de ellos?!

— Oh es algo que llama zoom. —Respondió con una sonrisa, orgulloso de su trabajo.

— Shh, —hizo un ademan con la mano Ino para que se callaran. Estaba ruborizada y cautivada al ver tan conmovedora escena— estoy tomando nota.

— Que romántico. —Susurró la ojiperla. Con su rostro entre sus manos, también poseía un color carmesí en sus mejillas.

— No sé por qué me siento tan atraída a esto. —Añadió la castaña quien también espiaba detrás de la puerta. Incluso no podía controlar su rubor.

Temari se cubría la nariz con el miedo de que esta sangrara por dicha escena, a pesar de todo se mantenía atenta e igualmente sonrojada.

— No puedo creer que los apoyen —exhaló rendido—. ¡Bien, sigan espiando! ¡Yo me voy!

El Uzumaki se puso los brazos detrás de la cabeza y dio pasos agigantados para alejarse de ellos. Estaba molesto por haber perdido esa carrera. Era el colmo que ahora tenía la atención de todo el mundo. _"Tal vez vaya y me orine por ahí para quitarle la grandeza a ese patán"_ su sonrisa recobró su confianza. Tenía que encontrar un buen lugar para hacerlo y que no lo descubrieran tan rápido. La torre parecía un buen lugar para eso. Corrió con rapidez saltando los escalones de dos en dos para llegar más pronto. Estaba en la cima, jadeando por el esfuerzo que había hecho. Constantemente salía la nube de su respiración caliente y se apoyaba de sus rodillas para tomar un respiro. Estaba listo para cometer su fechoría.

— ¿Uh? ¿Qué es eso? —Se acercó al cartel que estaba pegado en la pared y lo leyó—. No… lamer… la pared. ¿No lamer la pared? ¡Ha! —Se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos— ¿Qué idiota haría eso?

 _"_ _¿Lamer la pared? ¿Por qué no?_ " La observaba con intriga. Se reprendió a sí mismo en su mente por haberlo pensado. _"Soporta el impulso de estupidez"_ apartó la mirada del muro. Estaba luchando contra su curiosidad. Sabía que no debía, pero moría por hacerlo. _"¡Aléjate de mí, impulso de estupidez!"_ De nuevo vio la pared de hielo que no hacía más que invitarlo a lamerlo. _"¡No!"_ Miró a su alrededor. No había nadie que pudiera presenciar lo que deseaba hacer, así que ¿para qué contenerse más? Se había rendido. Era ahora o nunca. Tenía que hacerlo. Saco su lengua y se fue acercando más y más. Estaba a un par de centímetros para poder tocarla.

— ¿Naruto-kun?

— ¡Woah, Hinata-chan! —Rápidamente dio media vuelta y se rascaba la cabeza—. ¿Q-qué te trae por aquí? —Se recargo en la pared que intentaba lamer hace unos segundos.

— ¿S-sucede algo con t-tu lengua? —Señaló apenada.

— ¡Ah! —Se le había olvidado meterla. La puso en su lugar y sonreía con nerviosismo, ¿Qué pensaría si supiera lo que planeaba o lo que estaba a punto de hacer?—. ¡No, para nada! Es que yo estaba… um… ¿Buscabas algo?

— Tenten, me dijo q-que aquí había un balcón con una vista increíble y q-quería venir a verlo yo misma. —Jugaba con su cabello. Aun no se acostumbraba a hablarle cara a cara.

— ¿Balcón? ¡Ah sí! El balcón. Esta por acá sígueme. —La tomó de la mano y la guio.

Desde que había llegado lo había visto pero el cartel ese lo había atrapado desde un principio. La llevo al exterior. Tenía una vista fabulosa de las blancas montañas y de los raquíticos esqueletos de los árboles que estaban esparcidos en el blanco manto de la nieve. El cielo seguía azul, sin nube alguna que lo manchara. El rubio estaba asombrado. Cambio su vista para contemplar a la chica de los cabellos azules quien aparentaba disfrutar tanto de la vista como él. Sus mejillas seguían rosadas y su sonrisa… Naruto se dio cuenta que todavía estaba tomado de la mano de ella sin que le diera uno de esos ataques. No era que le molestaran en lo absoluto…

— Hinata —Se le escapó de sus labios con un semblante muy serio.

— Disculpen.

Una voz femenina provino de sus espaldas. El Uzumaki le soltó la mano de inmediato a la de los orbes aperlados, haciéndola recordar que no la había soltado antes. Se cubrió su rojo rostro con ambas manos y se quedó mirando al suelo con mucha pena.

— Sasuke-sama los invita a una degustación de vino en el segundo piso. —Invitó una de las encargadas del lugar que ahora vestía de sirvienta de las épocas medievales, pero su ropa estaba adaptada para protegerla del frio.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Sasuke-sama?! ¿Cómo rayos…? ¡Oye! —Se acercó a la "subordinada" del Uchiha— ¿En qué momento te cambiaste? ¡¿Desde cuándo están preparados para montar semejante teatrito?! ¡¿Ese teme les pagó para hacer esto verdad?!

— No, —confesó ella con una sonrisa— pero desde que nos enteramos sobre el asunto del rey del castillo, nos pareció muy buena idea seguir con el juego. Resultó que es muy divertido. —Puso su mano en su mentón y soltó una tierna risa.

— ¡¿Cómo?! —Siguió berreando el rubio— ¡Él no se merece estas cosas!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— Bienvenidos, amigos míos. —Modificó su voz para que se escuchara elegante al decirlo.

Estaban reunidos en un comedor. Tanto los utensilios de cocina como los muebles eran de hielo. Al centro de la mesa se encontraban un par botellas de vino que fueron proporcionados como cortesía de la casa por haberles dado una idea tan genial para sacarle provecho a su atracción. Las subordinadas o encargadas del lugar estaban alrededor del área, esperando el momento para servirles vino a sus invitados.

— Sasuke, ya suelta ese teatrito de rey. Ya aburrió. —Dijo en un puchero Naruto. El azabache bufó divertido.

— ¿Qué tal si hacemos un brindis? —Volvió a actuar como antes—. Ya que es nuestro último día de vacaciones.

Los demás se intercalaron miradas ansiosas. Estaban pasando un rato de lujo. Las encargadas del lugar se acercaron a la mesa para tomar las botellas de vino. En cuestión de segundos ya las habían descorchado y fueron en direcciones opuestas para servirles a los invitados. Servían el vino en copas de hielo, que eran perfectas para mantener la bebida fría y poderla degustarla mejor. Todos tomaron sus copas y las alzaron un poco. Las ángeles los imitaron, no tenían idea de lo que iban a hacer con eso.

— Por nuestra amistad. —Dijo Sasuke.

Naruto se levantó abruptamente de su lugar.

— Y por nuestras nuevas amistades —alzo la copa en honor de las dos ángeles. Ellas se quedaron impactadas— y que podamos compartir muchos más días con ustedes.

No había nada más que decir. La Sabaku bajo la mirada y no pudo evitar sonreír. La compañía de ellos la hacían sentirse muy cálida. En otras circunstancias, desearía haberse topado con ellos mucho antes. Su sonrisa fue efímera. No podía evitar la realidad. Cuando menos lo pensaran, ellas se irían sin decirles adiós. Tenten estaba encantada por como la habían tratado. A veces creía que aún seguía viva y que su vida era justo esa realidad. Hasta toparse con el hecho que no tenía recuerdos de su pasado. Los muchachos alzaron sus copas y dijeron al unísono:

— ¡Salud! —Procedieron a darle un trago a su bebida.

— No te va a gustar. —Susurró Shikamaru sonriendo.

La chica alzo una ceja sorprendida y lo contempló por el rabillo del ojo. Sus miradas se intercalaron. La rubia acerco la copa a su boca, inhaló profundamente su contenido y procedió a darle un trago. Cada uno de sus movimientos fueron observados por el Nara.

— Puede que tenga tiempo que no beba esto, —observó el contenido de su copa— pero puedo reconocer el color cereza, el aroma a madera y un sabor algo áspero y cálido. No veo el porqué de tu comentario. Al menos que te refieras a que el gusto se rompe en géneros.

Su mejor respuesta era quedarse callado. Había limpiado el piso con él al sacar a relucir sus conocimientos sobre el vino. Podía escuchar el orgullo de Temari gritarle en su mente incluso cuando esta no estaba articulando ninguna palabra. Solo esa sonrisa victoriosa de ella era suficiente.

— ¿No habías tomado vino antes Tenten?

Esa conversación atrajo la atención de la rubia. A Hinata le parecía graciosa la reacción de la castaña, pero no dejaba de darle ánimos. Tenten la había imitado cuando vio que la Sabaku tomó como si nada. El resultado fue completamente lo opuesto. El semblante de la chica demostraba que no le había agradado del todo esa bebida.

— No vayas a tomar más si no quieres —intervino Neji después de ver la reacción de la castaña—. Aunque no lo parezca, es una bebida muy fuerte y te puedes embriagar —la de los ojos chocolates abrió la boca confundida. Él levanto la mano antes de que emitiera alguna palabra—. Después te explico eso también —hizo una pausa—. Mejor aún. Obsérvalas y aprende. —Señaló a Ino y a Sakura que se servían como si fuera agua. Estaban tratando que Hinata tomara con ellas.

Se acabaron las botellas. Tal y como había advertido el Hyuga, Sakura e Ino se habían acabado una botella y entre ellas dos. Solas. Dejaron que sus respectivos novios las cuidaran, los cuales tenían que guiarlas a las motonieves para poderse ir. No estaban tan alcoholizadas, pero esa sustancia si había causado unos ciertos efectos en ellas.

— ¡Vuelva pronto, Sasuke-sama! —Se despidió ruborizada una de las encargadas del lugar.

— ¿Sasuke-sama? —siseó Sakura— ¡Yo soy la única que te puede decir Sasuke-sama! —Se abrazó al cuello del Uchiha quien se sentía avergonzado por la facilidad que tenía ella para emborracharse.

— Oye Sai —la rubia se acercó, un poco tambaleante, al oído del pintor para poderle susurrar— ¿Qué tal si vamos a nuestra habitación y…? —ronroneó en su oreja pronunciando esa proposición que había rechazado en el pasado, pero ahora se veía como una buena idea.

— ¡I-Ino! —Sobresaltó sonrojado. Antes eso era más una propuesta profesional, pero debido a su relación… era un tema completamente diferente.

— ¿Están todos en condiciones de manejar? —Cuestionó el Neji.

— Si —Respondieron los hombres.

— No acelerare tanto, así que puedes evitar estrujar mis pulmones hasta sacarme el aire.

— ¡Que te calles vago! —Respondió la rubia abrazándose del muchacho algo molesta. No tenía otra opción.

Se subieron a las motonieves y decidieron llevarse el camino de regreso por la paz. Nada de arrancones, saltos, acelerones ni nada parecido. Solo un pacífico recorrido de regreso al hotel. Más tarde de haber entregado las motonieves, llegaron al hotel. Decidieron descansar un par de horas y que cada quien hiciera lo que le placiera en ese tiempo. Shikamaru decidió que iba a dormir en la cama mientras podía, presentía que pasaría otra noche en el sofá. Sasuke mando a dormir a Sakura, era lo mejor para ella. Hinata decidió cumplir uno de sus deseos y fue a la sala de estar del hotel y se propuso a leer un libro mientras tomaba un cálido té. Temari le haría compañía a Tenten en la terraza, tenía tiempo de no estar a solas con ella desde que se topó a esos muchachos. Sai, Sasuke, Naruto y Neji pasarían un tiempo en la sala de estar también. Talvez tomarían una siesta o solo descansarían un poco de ese día tan ajetreado.

— Son buenos chicos. —Se abrazaba sus piernas.

— Son muy amables —continúo con una sonrisa la castaña—. Ahora entiendo porque permanecen juntos. Tienen maneras muy diferentes de expresar su afecto uno por el otro.

La rubia se mantuvo silenciosa por un tiempo. Se mantenía inexpresiva mirando a la nada.

— Sabes que cuando llegue el tiempo nos iremos para siempre. Los tiempos aquí y allá son muy diferentes. Allá pueden parecer minutos y acá en realidad habrán pasado meses.

— Lo sé.

— Aparte que no envejeceríamos allá. Si los volviéramos a ver… no habría manera de explicarles como nos conservamos así.

— Tema-chan… —su actitud había cambiado radicalmente. Sus ojos se estaban cristalizando—. Ya no quiero recordar.

La Sabaku se dio cuenta que su voz se había quebrado. Estaba al borde del llanto. Se acercó más a ella y la abrazó, poniendo su cabeza entre su hombro y su barbilla. Empezó a cepillar su fleco con sus dedos. Las lágrimas de Tenten comenzaron a caer desde sus mejillas hasta el regazo de Temari.

— Lamento que tengas que pasar por esto —la abrazaba con fuerza—. Daría lo que fuera por que fuera más sencillo —hizo una pausa—. Debes de saber que la vida de los humanos no es siempre así, tienen días buenos y días malos. A veces tienen que cruzar por situaciones muy difíciles. Así que no te hagas la idea que todo será de color de rosa… y que… esta no es nuestra vida.

La castaña abrazó fuertemente el cuerpo de Temari. Le gustaba esa vida, le agradaban esas personas. No quería dejarlos así de la nada. No quería perder esa calidez, esos sentimientos que les regalaban a cada segundo, ¿valía la pena recordar?

— Vamos Tenten —se apartó un poco de ella y le seco sus lágrimas con la ayuda de sus dedos pulgares—. Ya sabias sobre esto. Deja de formar lazos con ellos y agradece que sucediera. Con suerte los podremos cuidar desde arriba —hizo una pausa—. Es mejor que seques esas lágrimas. No queremos que te vean así.

Ella obedeció y utilizó sus manos para quitarse el exceso de agua de sus ojos. Tomo varias respiraciones profundas para calmar sus pensamientos.

— Gracias Temari —suspiró sus penas—. No sé qué haría sin ti.

— No hay de qué. Siempre estaré a tu lado cuando me necesites. —Le sonrió.

Pasaron otro momento de silencio entre las dos. Parecía una eternidad desde la última vez que hablaron a solas. El ambiente sí que era muy callado, las dos estaban cómodas haciéndose compañía de esa manera. Contemplando la naturaleza. Un sonido sordo se hizo presente. A lo lejos podían ver la espalda de una persona, de cabello castaño y largo caminando con dirección al bosque congelado.

— ¡Neji! —Se levantó de un salto. Volvió a pasar sus manos por sus ojos. Por nada en el mundo tenía que enterarse que había llorado—. Luego nos vemos Tema-chan

— Tenten, —la detuvo antes de que partiera— cuidado con tus lazos.

La ángel asintió y se echó a correr detrás del empresario. Tenían cosas de que hablar y su curiosidad seguía viva. Temari suspiró. Era inevitable. Claro que no iba a cortar el contacto con todos así de golpe. Pobre criatura.

— ¡Neji-kun! —Vociferó para poderlo detener.

El chico dio media vuelta. Ya se había acostumbrado a que le dijera así. Era a la única que dejaba, o más bien, fue forzado a dejarla llamarlo de esa manera. La castaña corría esquivando uno que otro árbol para poder llegar con él. Cuando lo pudo alcanzar se apoyó en sus rodillas para recuperar su aliento.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué la prisa? —Cuestionó inexpresivo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— Nada, —volvió a jadear— ¿qué planeabas hacer?

— Iba a caminar un rato.

— ¿Puedo hacerte compañía? —Se reincorporó.

— Ya estás aquí. —Dio media vuelta y continuó con su camino.

Tenten apresuro su paso para alcanzarlo de nuevo y tomarlo del brazo. Caminaban despacio entre los árboles. Al parecer no seguían rumbo alguno. Solo avanzaban con tranquilidad.

— Neji, ¿ahora si me dirás que es un novio?

El muchacho se detuvo en seco. Se le había olvidado completamente que le había prometido eso, se soltó del agarre de la chica y se distanció un poco de ella. Necesitaba estar libre para pensar bien lo que iba a decir… ¿Pero que iba a saber él de relaciones? No era muy bueno en ellas.

— ¿Dónde escuchaste la palabra? Para empezar —Trataba de esconder sus nervios. Necesitaba más tiempo para pensar.

— ¿Recuerdas la foto que encontramos en la caja? Temari me dijo que probablemente el muchacho de la foto era mi novio.

Siguió caminando. Tenten le siguió el paso, pero esta vez no intentó tomarlo del brazo. El Hyuga estaba tomando valor para explicarle. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? La ángel esperaba pacientemente a que este pronunciara alguna palabra. Inhaló profundamente y acomodo sus ideas de lo que sabía.

— Un novio es… —no eso no era bueno— Veras cuando… —no tampoco se explicaba así.

El genio Hyuga que podía prever y anticipar futuros problemas en su compañía, el mismo Hyuga que había mantenido a flote la compañía de su padre durante dos años e incluso duplicar las ganancias en un año no podía describir una simple palabra. Sentir la atención de la castaña solo lo ponía más nervioso. Frunció el ceño, casi sentía que tenía un tic en la ceja.

— Te lo explicare de esta manera. Un novio o novia es una persona con la que siempre estas, la quieres, la abrazas, platicas, se hacen reír uno al otro y se besan.

— Ah… ¿entonces Sakura es novia de Ino? —Colocó su mano en el mentón.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Se volvió a detener algo perturbado.

— Sí. Es tal como lo describiste. Siempre andan juntas, se quieren a su manera, se abrazan, platican mucho, se hacen reír y se besan. —Explicó mientras enumeraba cada cosa con sus dedos.

— ¿De qué tipo de beso estás hablando? —Se sonrojó algo molesto.

— En la mejilla —señaló con su dedo y se quedó pensativa—. ¡¿Qué?! ¿Hay más tipos?

— ¡Claro que hay más tipos! —Exhaló tratando de acomodar mejor sus ideas masajeándose el puente de la nariz. No estaba hecho para dar ese tipo de pláticas—. La amistad no es lo mismo que el noviazgo. —Reanudó su camino.

— Ah, ¿cómo diferencias a un amigo con un novio?

— Pues… un novio va un paso más allá de la amistad. Hay algunas similitudes entre ambos, pero en un noviazgo es más serio e íntimo. Las personas se demuestran afecto, como tomarse de las manos, abrazarse y besar sus bocas, tienen citas, se apoyan uno al otro, son leales, se cuidan, se preocupan uno por el otro y buscan sacar lo mejor de la otra persona. Incluso se complementan —sentía vergüenza de estarle diciendo esto—. Dicen que los opuestos se atraen, es decir que a pesar que son muy diferentes ven algo en el otro que necesitan en sus vidas. Haciéndolos sentir más completos cuando están con ellos.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que ves a alguien como un novio y no como un amigo? —Seguía llena de intriga.

— Dicen que tu cuerpo te manda señales —rogaba en su interior que su tortura acabara lo más pronto posible—. Sientes mariposas en el estómago, te pones nervioso cuando están cerca de ti, piensas día y noche en ellos a veces podrían provocar que te sonrojes. Cosas así. No sé, creó que algo en tu interior te lo dice.

— ¡Ya entiendo! —Se alegró golpeando su puño contra la palma de su mano—. Así como Sasuke con Sakura, Sai con Ino y Naruto con Hinata.

— Exacto… espera ¡¿Qué?! —Volvió a detenerse—. ¡Hinata no está enamorada de Naruto!

— Actúa tal como dijiste —se asustó de su reacción—. Se pone muy nerviosa cuando está cerca de él, tartamudea, se sonroja y se preocupa por él.

— ¡Si, pero no permitiré que salga con él! —Su tono de voz se había vuelto más firme.

— ¿Por qué no? —Le estaba molestando esa actitud suya—. Naruto es tu amigo y ella lo ama ¿Cómo puedes interponerte en que dos personas sean felices?

— ¡Porque Naruto es un idiota y Hinata es muy inocente! —Alzo más la voz—. La va terminar lastimando tarde o temprano.

— ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de tu propio amigo? He estado viendo como Naruto cuida de Hinata, la ha rescatado muchas veces —su mirada se había vuelto áspera ante él— ¡Inclusive de ti! No has hecho más que estar sobre de ella todo este tiempo y oprimiéndola. Negándole que estén a solas y que se expresen uno al otro. Él ha tolerado cada uno de tus ataques de celos o ira, llámalo como quieras, y sigue intentando acercarse a ella. Lucha por ella. No sé si sea amor o si sea simple amistad. Pero que una persona que se apasione por destruir todo eso, no es muy diferente a lo que es un demonio.

— Yo sé que es bueno para Hinata. Naruto no es una opción. —Le dio la espalda a la castaña.

— Hay una delgada línea entre oír y escuchar. Tú acabas de oírme, dejaste que mis palabras te atravesaran como si nada. Más no quieres escuchar. Espero que esta vez escuches lo que te voy a decir —se aseguró que su voz fuera muy clara—. Si sigues ignorando lo que las demás personas te quieren decir, iras por mal camino y cuando te des cuenta habrás perdido todo lo que te rodea. ¿En verdad tu egoísmo lo vale? ¿Qué bien estas haciéndole a Hinata? Que no pueda confiar en ti porque sabe que te opondrías ¿Qué tal de tu amigo? ¿Qué hizo él para merecer tu odio? ¿Es Naruto el que la va a lastimar o eres tú el que la está lastimando actualmente? Hinata es tu familia. A este paso ¿a quien correría para pedirle ayuda? ¡¿Tú crees que de la manera en que la has tratado te va a considerar como opción?!

Silencio. La castaña había explotado. El Neji que creyó conocer no estaba ahí. Era solo una roca que no iba a moverse. Temari tenía razón, era momento de cortar lazos. Estaba decidida a cortar todo tipo de lazo con una persona como esa. Bajo la mirada, deseando que este cambiara de opinión, que dijera algo, alguna expresión de arrepentimiento. Nada, ni un solo ruido. Le iba a conceder lo que estaba pidiendo a gritos desde hace tiempo. Soledad. Sin tan solo el orgulloso Hyuga escuchara. Exhaló decepcionada y caminó sola de regreso al hotel, deseando poder recordar para poder irse lo más pronto posible. Tuvo que abrazarse a sí misma para quitarse esa fría sensación que le había dejado esa discusión.

El ojiperla mantuvo su posición hasta el final. Estaba en lo cierto, él solo oía. Por mucho tiempo no supo hacer algo mejor que oír. Los comentarios de los demás eran simples brisas que no podían tumbar su posición. Su opinión era la única que le daba prioridad y era la más importante. La que se anteponía ante todo lo demás. Había logrado andar por la vida dejando que las palabras fluyeran a través de él y jamás se detuvo a razonar sobre ellas…Entonces, ¿Por qué solo la escuchaba a ella?


	15. Frágil

**Capítulo 15:** _"_ _Frágil"_

— L-lo que dije anteriormente… —pronunció abochornada—. Esa no era yo.

Los dos se habían aventurado a una sección del bosque. La rubia no podía sostenerle la mirada ni un solo segundo al muchacho. Su lengua se le había soltado por la cantidad de alcohol que bebió y hasta ese punto pudo sentir las consecuencias de sus acciones. Tenía que seguirle el juego a Sakura y tomar. El frío y el alcohol no eran una muy buena combinación y decir esas cosas podría dejarle una mala impresión a cualquiera. El artista mantenía una expresión en blanco a unos cuantos pasos de ella. Parecía que sus palabras no le afectaban para nada. Se odiaba a sí misma, debió sonar algo anticuada con eso. ¿Qué tal si le había subido las esperanzas? ¿y si a él le gustaban las mujeres así? Atrevidas y sin sentido de vergüenza. Ino podría serlo, pero aún era muy pronto para actuar así. Recordó la noche anterior. Sai fue el que acortó las distancias entre ellos y la rodeó con sus brazos. Con solo eso logro alterar el corazón de la Yamanaka. Esa noche durmieron uno muy cerca del otro y nada más. Él jamás intento propasarse o aprovecharse de la oportunidad lo que la hizo sentirse muy segura junto a él.

— Lo sé. —Por lo sumergida que estaba en sus pensamientos no se percató cuando el joven se acercó a ella y puso una mano sobre su cabeza. Le sonrió con dulzura y continúo avanzando.

— Sai.

El lugar estaba tan apacible. Un silencio infinito flotaba en el aire, el cual era destruido constantemente por los pasos del pintor al caminar sobre la nieve. Se detuvo. Eran solo sus movimientos los que rompían con esa quietud. Dio media vuelta. Tal como una estatua, la rubia permanecía en el mismo lugar con su mirada fija en sus pies. Algo estaba revolviendo sus pensamientos.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Regresó a su lado sin prisa. La nube de su respiración era lo único que parecía tener dinamismo en el lugar.

— ¿Por qué sigues conmigo?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Nunca consideraste que estoy contigo por simple despecho? —Solo el clima se podría comparar a la manera que pronunciaba esas palabras.

— ¿Lo estás?

Se mantuvo estático delante de ella. Sus miradas coincidieron. Llevaba tiempo pensándolo y en cambio él parecía estar contento. No es que ella no lo fuera, pero en su interior temía que solo estaba sacando provecho de él ya que lo que quería no resultó. Estaba muy confundida.

— No importa —la sorprendió con esa respuesta—. Ahora decidiste compartir tu tiempo conmigo, al igual que ayer —dibujo una pequeña sonrisa—. No te pido que definas lo nuestro, sé que lo que hice fue algo apresurado y aun tienes que aclarar tus ideas. Yo he sido el que no se ha podido contener y te he besado sin pedirlo. Lo siento.

— Sai no quise…

— Para responder tú pregunta: Bueno, simplemente no soy un experto en esto —se puso una mano detrás de la nuca—. Soy un simple pintor que se enamoró perdidamente de su musa desde el día que te conoció. Me robaste el aliento. Sé que no te cause una muy buena impresión esa vez —suspiró con una pequeña risa—. Incluso ahora se me hace difícil respirar cuando te veo. Te veo y no puedo creer que estas poniéndome atención, pudiendo tener a cualquiera. Me gusta ver cómo eres cariñosa con los demás, tienes una gran facilidad demostrar tus sentimientos algo que yo solo logro con algunas de mis obras. Entiendo si no lleno tus expectativas. Pero si deseas mi compañía la tendrás, si me deseas lejos me iré —la contemplaba con sus profundos ojos negros—. Una persona tan bella como tú fue hecha para brillar con su sonrisa y yo haría lo que sea por verte sonreír. Sin importar que yo no sea el causante de tus sonrisas, no me voy a interponer entre tu felicidad y tú.

— Sai…

Sus ojos azules se cristalizaban y sus mejillas se habían tornado rosas. La expresión del pintor cambio súbitamente al verla así. Sus ojos la analizaron detalladamente. Estaba perdido.

— Es aquí cuando me matas —puso su mano en el mentón de la chica—. El color de tus mejillas. Es el color que más me gusta en ti. Tus palabras y tu mente podrán decir lo que sea, pero tus sonrojos son lo que tu corazón siente. Ya te he hecho sonrojar varias veces así que aún hay esperanza para un chico tan patético como yo, ¿no?

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de mí? —Sus lágrimas rodaban con facilidad de su piel— Después de cómo te he tratado e ignorado.

— No te culpo —le volvió a sonreír borrando los trazos de las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano—. Solo te estabas defendiendo.

Si lo veía directamente a los ojos, sentía que se rompería en mil pedazos. Sai era un buen muchacho. Muy extraño y sin una pisca de pena al hablar, sin embargo tenía un buen corazón. Lo último que quería en ese mundo era lastimarlo. Desde un principio le había llamado la atención, pero debido a su forma extraña de expresarse la orilló a alejarse de él. Haciéndola creer que no era más que un pervertido de mente morbosa y excusas baratas para aprovecharse de las chicas… y chicos. Toda esa imagen de él que se había construido durante años se desmorono en un solo día. Un día que decidió compartirlo más íntimamente con el azabache. A pesar de todo Sai no dejaba de ser gentil con ella. Se inclinó hacia él y el pintor la recibió cálidamente entre sus brazos. Debía de tener más cuidado con sus acciones para no confundirla más. Conocía sus sentimientos por ella, porque jamás en su vida se había sentido así por nadie más. Pego sus labios suavemente en la frente de la rubia. No podía evitarlo, lo provocaba a hacerlo. Queria protegerla y tenerla cerca, la quería, pero tenía que callar sus sentimientos porque eso no era lo que ella necesitaba en esos momentos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¡Oh Hinata! —La saco de un golpe de sus pensamientos—. N-no es nada de qué preocuparse. Gracias por preguntar.

La de cabellos azules la contemplo por un segundo. Con la mirada pidió permiso para hacerle compañía. La ángel no tardo en entenderla y se recorrió un poco dejándole un espacio en ese frío tronco caído. Hinata se sentó. Estaban en los límites del bosque y miraban el hotel a lo lejos.

— ¿Segura? Se ve que te está molestando mucho. —Sus orbes aperlados la analizaron de reojo.

— ¿Enserio? —Trató de regresar a su estado de ánimo normal—. L-lo siento. Ya se me pasara —siguió mirando hacia el horizonte. Dejo que un minuto de silencio transcurriera entre ellas—. Hinata, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta un poco personal?

— Claro.

— Dime —titubeó levemente— ¿Qué sientes por Naruto?

— ¡¿C-cómo?! —Sus mejillas se tiñeron de inmediato.

— Lo siento si fui muy directa —con una sonrisa nerviosa movió sus manos de arriba abajo tratando de calmar los nervios de la ojiperla—. Solo tengo algo de curiosidad. Está bien si no quieres contestar.

Hinata puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas, mirando hacia el suelo y su corazón latiendo frenéticamente. Tenten percibió que estaba tomando su tiempo para pensar, quizás era algo normal entre los Hyuga.

— Y-yo… Um… Naruto-kun… él…

— Tranquila. Es suficiente —posó una mano sobre su hombro y le dedicó una sonrisa—. ¿Supongo que te interesa no es así?

La tímida chica le tomó mucho tiempo en poder formular una respuesta.

— S-si…

— Oye Hinata —buscó cambiar el tema—. ¿Hay alguna razón para que Neji actúe de la manera que lo hace?

— Oh, —su rubor iba disminuyendo y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos—. B-bueno. Él siempre ha sido serio, muy inteligente y disciplinado. E-en verdad lo admiro.

— ¿Entonces siempre ha sido así? —Articuló con un tono de decepción.

— No del todo. Últimamente no hemos convivido mucho desde —hizo una larga pausa— Desde que su padre falleció hace un par de años —la castaña se sorprendió—. Desde entonces, Neji nii-san ha cambiado. Nunca conoció a su madre, puesto a que ella murió cuando dio a luz. Así que tras la muerte de mi tío, se quedó solo. Mi padre me dijo que ya había madurado y que no necesitaba de cuidados de nadie más. Por eso no lo invito a vivir con nosotros a pesar que yo se lo pidiera… La relación entre ellos también se ha ido deteriorando con los años. Sé que Neji puede ser algo áspero y puede que niegue que necesite de alguien, pero yo me aseguro de estar presente y platicar un poco con él porque…

— Son lo único que tiene. —Completo atónita la castaña.

— Si —su tono de voz bajo un poco—. Mis padres, mi hermana menor Hanabi y yo. No hay nadie más del lado de su familia —Tenten comenzó a sentirse culpable. No había considerado eso sobre el Hyuga. Se había dejado llevar por su enojo que nunca se imaginó por lo que había pasado—. Me atrevo a decir —continuó atrayendo su atención— que estas vacaciones con él ha sido lo más cercano que hemos tenido a como nos llevábamos antes —sonrió mientras miraba al cielo—. Se ve y lo siento diferente. Ha estado actuado algo sobreprotector conmigo, pero es su manera de decirme que me tiene consideración —soltó una pequeña risa e inclinó un poco su cabeza—. Eso te lo tengo que agradecer a ti, Tenten. Has hecho un cambio positivo en él.

— ¿Y-yo? La ángel se señaló a sí misma.

Asintió con su dulce sonrisa y cambio su vista a sus rodillas.

— No tienes idea como Naruto-kun ha estado intentando que vuelva a salir con nosotros. Neji onii-san nunca va admitir que son buenos amigos y lo trata… a su manera. Pero Naruto-kun no se ha rendido y quiere hacerle saber que estamos ahí cuando nos necesite. Sabe lo orgulloso que es y por eso lo molesta tanto. Solo quiere que pase un buen rato como los viejos tiempos —Tenten quedo conmovida al escucharla. Sonreía aliviada al saber que había tanta gente que se preocupaba por el Hyuga. Aunque ella se fuera, Neji seguiría en buenas manos—. Por favor no le digas a Neji nii-san que te conté eso.

— No te preocupes —asintió con ternura—. Gracias Hinata, por compartirlo.

De repente algo arrebato su atención e hizo que su expresión cambiara súbditamente. Se quedó viendo al vacío tratando de identificar ese sonido. Era casi inaudible, pero era suficientemente claro para llamarla.

— ¿Escuchas eso? —Se levantó rápidamente.

— ¿Huh? —La contempló extrañada— ¿Qué cosa?

— Viene de allá. —Dio media vuelta y se quedó mirando hacia el interior del bosque. Sin decir nada más arrancó y se echó a correr a las entrañas del bosque.

— ¿A-a dónde vas? —se levantó de golpe—. ¡Tenten espera!

Hinata comenzó a seguirla. Tenten zigzagueaba entre los árboles, rastreando una ruta más despejada para seguir en línea recta. Apresurada corría hacia el origen de ese sonido. El camino estaba muy accidentado y tenía múltiples obstáculos. De vez en cuando tenía que esquivar una que otra rama de manera audaz para no detener su paso. Finalmente el camino parecía despejarse. La castaña entró a un área donde no crecían árboles, que permitía ver al centro de este, un pequeño lago que era nutrido por un diminuto riachuelo. Por las crueles condiciones del clima la vida se había detenido ahí, congelando completamente la superficie del agua. A un par de metros de las orillas del lago se encontraba un pequeño osezno de color azabache que luchaba desesperadamente por mantenerse de pie. Sus garras no hacían más que ocasionar leves sonidos chirriantes y resbalarse, haciéndolo caer incontables veces. Lanzaba gruñidos muy agudos, como si estuviera llamando exasperadamente a su madre y esta simplemente no aparecía. Al fin la Hyuga pudo alcanzarla. Se acercó jadeante a la castaña quien estaba parada justo en límite donde se separaba la nieve del hielo. La ángel dio un paso hacia adelante.

— ¡Espera! —La tomó del brazo prediciendo que era lo que planeaba—. E-es muy peligroso.

— Necesita ayuda, —sostuvo su mano entre las suyas— no te preocupes yo sé lo que hago.

Se escapó de su alcance y puso un pie sobre el liso hielo. Con cuidado y lento, gradualmente iba dejando caer todo su peso sobre este. Al sentirse firme decidió dar otro paso. A Hinata se le ponían los nervios de punta, veía aterrada lo que la aventurada castaña estaba haciendo. Aun le faltaba mucho para llegar con la criatura, pero era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás.

— ¡Iré por los demás! —Chillo la ojiperla.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, sin despegarle los ojos de encima a Tenten para asegurarse que aún permanecía en control de la situación. Giró sobre sus pies y regresó corriendo por donde había salido. Tenía que ir por sus amigos, por si acaso algo saliera mal. La castaña se balanceaba con la ayuda de sus brazos, evitando cualquier movimiento brusco ya que desconocía la densidad del hielo que estaba pisando. Cualquier movimiento en falso podría ponerla en riesgo. Ya se estaba acercando a la criatura y esta se alteró al ver que se aproximaba. Con cautela se acercaba al osezno.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— ¡Neji nii-san!

El recién nombrado volteó en la dirección de su prima, quien salió corriendo del bosque a toda velocidad. Estaba junto a los demás a un par de metros del hotel.

— ¿Por qué vendrá corriendo Hinata? —Preguntó Sakura mirándola a lo lejos.

— Tal vez Naruto le volvió a hacer algo. —Suspiró Ino.

— Ese Uzumaki. —dijo a regañadientes y frunciendo el ceño el ojiperla.

— ¿Yo qué?

Viró a sus espaldas sorprendido. El rubio estaba ahí con ellos y con los brazos detrás de su cabeza. Entonces si no era él… ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

— ¡Tenten está en problemas! —Chilló con desesperación la de cabellos azules.

— ¡¿Cómo?! —soltó turbado Neji.

Temari se puso tensa al escuchar eso. Se levantó de golpe de los escalones donde estaba sentada y corrió en dirección de dónde provino ese grito. Dio vuelta en una de las esquinas del hotel para ver a la distancia al grupo amigos que se reunía con Hinata. Identifico rápidamente la silueta del Hyuga, ¿por qué no estaba con él?

— Hinata, ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está Tenten? —La bombardeo Sakura al poderla alcanzar.

— Tenten —no paraba de jadear— está caminando… sobre un lago congelado. No hay tiempo de explicar, tengo un mal presentimiento. Vengan. —No se dio tiempo de recuperar el aliento y procedió a dar marcha atrás.

Temari no pudo escuchar su conversación porque estaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos y podía llegar con Tenten en un parpadear de ojos, pero corría el riesgo que la vieran. Estaba forzada a utilizar sus piernas. No sabía en qué lio estaba metida la chica, solo rezaba que pudiera salir ilesa de eso. La densa nieve le dificultaba su camino, era obvio que nadie caminaba por ahí desde hace tiempo. Luchando por liberar sus piernas, daba pasos agigantados para tomar el mismo camino que los demás.

¿Por qué haría eso? ¿Cuál era su objetivo? Desde el día que llegaron no había hecho más que actuar raro. El Hyuga tomó la delantera y se hacía paso entre los gélidos esqueletos de los pinos mientras que los demás lo seguían. No requería seguir a Hinata para saber a dónde se había ido, era suficiente seguir las pisadas que habían dejado. Parecía que el empresario volaba y no tenía tiempo para esquivar las ramas que se interponían en su camino. Agarró una de las ramas y la hizo a un lado, justo cuando paso, la soltó dejando que regresara bruscamente a su lugar, tal como un látigo.

— ¡Ah! —Recibió el impacto el chico que no iba poniendo atención— ¡Mi nariz! —Cayó de sentón en la nieve sosteniéndose con ambas manos esa parte del rostro.

— ¡Naruto-kun! —La ojiperla se detuvo junto a él al ver que había salido lastimado.

La única vez que lograba hacerle algo al abogado, era la única vez que no tenía interés de hacerlo. Tenía otra prioridad en su mente. Los otros jóvenes se percataron de lo que había pasado con el rubio, pero continuaron con su camino. Desconocían en que situación estaba Tenten.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— Tranquilo. No te hare daño —lo dijo en un tono suave, le faltaban unos pocos pasos para alcanzarlo. El animal entre quejidos pudo levantarse y alejarse un poco de la ángel—. No, no vayas para allá —por suerte el pequeño oso ya se había cansado. Al parecer tenía tiempo luchando en ese lugar sin salida. Se acostó sobre su estómago con el hocico abierto—. Eso es. Quieto.

Logro estar junto al osezno. Se agacho y lo tomó entre sus brazos. Pesaba mucho más de lo que creía. Lo cargó y el pequeño oso puso sus patas delanteras sobre su hombro. Dejo de luchar y mantenía su hocico abierto. Al acomodárselo sobre su hombro un pequeño crujido se originó bajo sus pies. Sus ojos chocolates precipitadamente miraron hacia abajo. Estaba en problemas. Una grita se había formado una grieta muy cerca de ella. Estaba sobre hielo muy delgado.

— ¡Tenten!

El empresario llegó antes que todos, muy agitado y su frente estaba humedecida con sudor. Su boca exhalaba vapor caliente constantemente. Los latidos de su corazón resonaban en su cabeza. Al verse uno al otro se hicieron la misma pregunta con la mirada: ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? La chica se quedó pasmada por su presencia. No tardaron en llegar Ino, Sakura, Sasuke y Sai. Fue hasta ese entonces que la castaña se dio cuenta cuanto se habia adentrado al lago.

— ¡Tenten regresa! —Jadeó Sakura.

Temari llegó gracias a las indicaciones de Hinata. Comprendió la gravedad de las cosas con tan solo verlo. La castaña no se iba a quedar ahí parada para siempre, volvió a acomodarse el osezno en su hombro y volvió su vista a sus pies. Tenía que evitar esa grieta a toda costa. Caminaba con calma y lentitud sobre el hielo. Los demás la contemplaban con terror, rogando que no pasara lo peor. Temari veía la situación de todos los ángulos y no encontraba que hacer. Ella solo podía actuar si los demás no estuvieran presentes, pero no podía correrlos de ahí solo porque sí. Eso levantaría toda una conmoción y muchas interrogantes. Solo podía observar desde la orilla, impotente y culpándose a sí misma por haberla dejado sola. Todavía le faltaba un metro para poder alcanzar la orilla. Entonces el hielo volvió a crujir, lo suficientemente audible para hacer que los demás dejaran de respirar y se tensaran en un segundo. Tenten levanto la mirada y su preocupación se reflejó a través de sus ojos y exhaló fuertemente. No lo soportaba, no soportarla verla en esa situación. Dio un paso hacia el frente.

— Detente —lo sujetó del hombro el joven policía—. Sabemos que la soporta a ella por ahora. Si entras, solo empeoraras la situación.

— Tengo que intentarlo. —Se quitó con un movimiento su mano.

Razonó un poco lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se quitó las capas de abrigos que tenía encima quedándose solamente con un suéter y las arrojó al suelo. Entre menos peso mejor. Procedió por dar un paso hacia enfrente. Con mesura, avanzaba poco a poco. Ejerciendo un poco de peso extra en cada paso para saber que el camino de regreso era seguro. La castaña estaba inmóvil e impresionada por lo que estaba haciendo el empresario. Neji no pudo avanzar más, tenía que mantener una distancia bastante corta de su punto hasta la orilla para poderla jalar y llevarla lo más pronto posible a la zona segura. Extendió su mano hacia ella.

Tenten tragó saliva. Tenía que continuar. Se apartó de la nueva grieta que había ocasionado y comenzó una nueva ruta que la llevara directamente al ojiperla. Le faltaba menos de un metro para que pudiera alcanzarlo. La chica no separaba la vista del suelo, pisaba con cuidado y deseaba que su peso fuera lo suficientemente ligero para que el hielo la soportara. Ya estaba a una distancia considerable, que si extendía su brazo podría tocar las puntas de los dedos de Hyuga. Un crujido mucho más profundo que los anteriores la detuvo. Su propia respiración hizo que crujiera un poco más. Neji observó los pies de la chica. Estaba rodeada de grietas, el hielo no iba a aguantar mucho más tiempo. Sai y Sasuke se acercaron lo más que pudieron a la orilla del lago. Nadie decía nada, sabían que hasta la más mínima palabra podría tensar más el ambiente. Tenten tenía que salir de ahí de inmediato.

La chica tomó con ambas manos a la criatura que estaba cargando. Con un gran esfuerzo lo separo de ella. El empresario no entendía que hacía, de nuevo se estaba preocupando más por la vida de un animal que por ella misma. Tenía que cooperar sin protestar así que el extendió sus brazos. Ella aventó al pequeño oso hacia los brazos de Neji y este lo atrapó. Retrocedió un poco para entregarle el animal a Sasuke y volver a su antigua posición. El Uchiha lo recibió y lo puso en la nieve con cuidado. El osezno agitó todo su agotado cuerpo, agradeciendo que sus patas ya estuvieran en tierra firme y galopó a la seguridad del bosque.

— Solo un poco más. —Rompió con el silencio el ojiperla.

La adrenalina empezó a fluir por sus venas. Los latidos de su corazón iban al compás de su respiración. Solo ella se había dado cuenta que por haber hecho eso el hielo volvió a crujir. Se estremeció, tenía miedo de hablar. Su mirada volvió a coincidir con la del Hyuga. Él extendía su mano lo más que podía, deseando acercarse con un semblante muy tenso. Exhaló profundamente y volvió a tomar valor. Extendió su tembloroso brazo hacia él. Dio un paso. Faltaban pocos centímetros para que sus dedos rozaran. Estaba a un paso de poder tomar su mano. Un paso más y esa pesadilla se acabaría. Avanzó. En un parpadear de ojos, fue tragada por las gélidas aguas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Ups! Se le acabo la tinta al Word. ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Que tragedia y… oh, que lo más pronto que me puede llegar la tinta nueva toma una semana. Que mal. Espero que no les moleste que lo deje aquí. Esto lo escribí con la poca reserva que quedo y un poco de sangre fufufu… no me odien .-.


	16. Despertando esa chispa: Respiro

¡Perdón, perdón x1000! Me he estado moviendo de un lado otro y no lo pude subir el domingo… digo… a la tinta le tomó tiempo en llegar. Grr, ya saben cómo es correo… ¡En fin! Le daré fin a su martirio (si es que sufrieron) o curiosidad por saber que paso después. Este cap está más dedicado a un par de parejitas (una que me pidieron hace tiempo) y pues la otra que me pidieron tendrá su momento el próximo cap… digo. ¡Espero que no se me acabe la tinta! ¡Gracias a mis hermosos lectores que siguen este fic día con día y por sus reviews! ¡Besos!

 **Capítulo 16:** _"_ _Despertando esa chispa: Respiro"_

Sakura e Ino ahogaron sus espeluznantes gritos entre sus manos. Neji se arrojó al hueco y sumergió su brazo a ese congelado infierno. La temperatura era tan extrema que quemaba su piel y la podía sentir hasta sus huesos. Movía con desesperación su brazo buscando con lo quedaba de su tacto cualquier señal de vida. Rápidamente se estaba entumeciendo y un dolor iba subiendo gradualmente por su extremidad. Su tolerancia a ese sufrimiento se iba reduciendo. Hasta que por fin sintió algo que lo había agarrado. Jaló con todas sus fuerzas para sacarla a la superficie. La chica dio una bocanada de aire, exhalando e inhalando con violencia, empapada y congelada. La arrastró como pudo sobre el hielo, retrocediendo con rapidez y, tan pronto se acercaron a la orilla, Sai y Sasuke lo ayudaron a jalarla hacia la nieve.

Las heladas aguas habían aplastado sus pulmones e inmovilizado la mayor parte de su cuerpo ni siquiera podía pensar por si misma. Sus temblores y jadeos eran incontrolables. Neji cogió sus abrigos que yacían en el suelo y la arropó con ellos. Antes de que se diera cuenta, la cargo entre brazos y se disparó corriendo. A Temari no le quedo de otra que seguirlo junto a los demás.

La nieve era traicionera y su densidad cambiaba con cada paso. La desesperación del Hyuga por desear correr más rápido crecía. La chica se estaba entumeciendo por el glacial aire que chocaba contra su mojado cuerpo. Todavía temblando con brusquedad, se sujetaba a los cálidos abrigos que se iban humedeciendo poco a poco a causa de ella. Estaba sufriendo de hipotermia. Para el empresario era difícil sostenerla así de cerca, su cuerpo estaba actuando como un hielo que goteaba. Sin importar cuanto se aferrara a ella, no podía transmitirle ni un poco de su propio calor. La fachada del hotel al fin se hizo presente ante él. Sin embargo, cualquier distancia parecía una eternidad y los segundos se hacían infinitos.

Fue un milagro que fuera el primero en llegar al hotel. El recepcionista se percató que algo había sucedido cuando entró, pero el ojiperla no le permitió que le preguntara absolutamente nada ni que lo alcanzara. Su meta era llegar a su habitación de inmediato. Ver la puerta de su habitación, le recargo sus energías y corrió con más velocidad hacia ella. Se detuvo frente ella y se vio forzado a dejar en el suelo a Tenten para poder abrir la puerta, lo que fue toda una odisea porque sus manos temblaban y no podía introducir la tarjeta en la rendija de la puerta. Logrando superar el primer obstáculo, recogió a la castaña del suelo quien aún luchaba por su vida y la sentó en el sillón. Desde que regresaba al hotel ya se le había ocurrido un plan. Entró al baño y abrió la llave de la regadera, dejando que el agua fría saliera y utilizó su propio brazo como termómetro hasta que sus temperaturas coincidieran. Regresó con la castaña que estaba paralizada en su lugar, vibrando intensamente, tiritando los dientes, aferrándose a los abrigos del muchacho y respirando escandalosamente. Envolvió con sus manos el rostro de la castaña.

— Tenten, tienes que escucharme —ella solo le correspondió la mirada—. Te voy a meter a la regadera con agua fría y tú la vas a ir subiendo cuando sientas conforme con la temperatura. Si abres la caliente de inmediato de va a dar un shock de temperaturas y te empeorara, ¿entendiste?

La castaña entre sus movimientos involuntarios y jadeos asintió con la cabeza. Su boca era inútil para pronunciar alguna palabra. El empresario procedió por quitarle los abrigos con los que la arropó de encima, después abrió el zíper de sus empapados y pesados abrigos y la despojó de ellos. Dejándola solamente con un delgado suéter rosa que parecía estar pintando sobre su figura. Siguió por quitarle sus botas, su bufanda y sus guantes. Arrojó todas esas prendas húmedas al suelo. De nuevo la rodeo entre sus brazos, esta vez la chica se abrazó a su cuello. Seguía helada al tacto y temblando a más no poder. La llevó a la regadera y la puso debajo del agua. A pesar de haber abierto por completo el agua fría, esta estaba cálida a comparación de la temperatura corporal de Tenten, quien se abrazaba a si misma bajo el agua.

— En un minuto vengo a checarte. —Esperó a que la chica asintiera de nuevo para irse de ahí.

El Hyuga salió del baño y cerró la puerta tras de él. Exhaló profundamente recargándose en ella. Podía recordar de su propia existencia ahora. Se encontró temblando, exhausto, empapado y con el corazón pompeando sangre a gran velocidad. El brazo que había utilizado para rescatarla le ardía y a la vez no lo sentía. Caminó despacio, por miedo a que sus piernas le flaquearan en cualquier momento por la falta de adrenalina hasta llegar al closet. Se quitó el húmedo y frío suéter blanco que tenía puesto y también lo arrojó al suelo. Tomó una de las toallas que se encontraban dobladas por ahí y se aseguró de secarse la piel antes de darse la tarea de buscar cualquier otra cosa que ponerse. Sus fuerzas se le escapaban, obligándolo a recargarse en la estructura del mueble. Tenía que tomar un respiro antes. El frío que sentía era poca cosa comparado con los rezagos que dejaban ese shot de adrenalina que experimentó. Si se descuidaba, terminaría colapsado en el suelo.

— ¡Neji!

Uno a uno fueron llegando aquellos que presenciaron esa catástrofe. Jadeantes y con semblantes aterrados. El empresario no se había dado cuenta que había dejado la puerta abierta.

— ¡¿Dónde está?! —Demandó la Sabaku.

La observó por el rabillo de su ojo aun tratando de estabilizar su condición. Devolvió su mirada al suelo, con tan solo ese segundo que la contemplo percibió toda la rabia que proyectaba hacia él y sí que tenía razón al hacerlo. Tomó un respiro.

— En el baño. —Contestó él casi en un jadeo. Temari paso a un lado suyo casi con la intención de embestirlo, cosa que no hizo, y caminó hacia el lugar indicado. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

— Preguntamos cuanto se tardaría una ambulancia en llegar —soltó Sai—. Nos dijeron que les llevaría una hora en llegar aquí, más otra de traslado. Que lo único que podrían hacer era traer a un doctor que se encuentra a media hora de aquí y si es muy urgente la llevarían en helicóptero.

— Espero que no sea necesario. —El ojiperla se puso un suéter seco sobre su torso desnudo.

— ¡Claro que es necesario! —Se alteró Ino— ¡Cayó a un lago congelado! ¡Puede morir!

— Lo sé, —a pesar de lo que sentía trataba de aparentar que estaba calmado— lo único que pude hacer fue meterla a la regadera para que regulara su temperatura.

— ¿C-cómo? —Cuestionó la Yamanaka.

— Es una de las tácticas cuando a alguien le pasa eso —explicó Sakura—. Ir subiendo gradualmente la temperatura del agua para que su cuerpo también se adapte poco a poco y así evitar un choque.

Si Sakura sabía de eso significaba que había tomado una buena decisión, por estar haciendo su servicio como enfermera tenia conocimientos médicos. Mientras la pelirosa le explicaba a los demás el comportamiento del cuerpo humano, Neji fue juntando las prendas mojadas del suelo y regresó con ellos con las ropas en mano.

— Les puedo pedir un favor, ¿podrían pedir que laven y sequen esto en la lavandería del hotel? —Les entregó la ropa húmeda a las chicas. Las cuales la observaban algo extrañadas.

— Espera… esto es de Tenten —la de orbes esmeraldas se sonrojo—. N-no me digas que la desvestiste por...

— ¡Por el amor de…! —Reprobó el Hyuga—. ¡¿Cómo pueden acusarme de semejante cosa en estas circunstancias?! Está en la ducha con la ropa puesta. —Su respiración seguía algo agitada.

— L-lo siento. —Sintió vergüenza.

— Entonces, ¿no tenemos que preocuparnos? —Cambió el tema Sasuke.

— Supongo que no —siguió la pelirosa—. Lo que hizo Neji mantendrá todo bajo control. De todos modos vendrá un doctor dentro de poco.

— Si necesitas algo más, no dudes en llamarnos. ¿De acuerdo? —Dijo la Yamanaka, posando su mano sobre su brazo y le dedicó una mirada comprensiva.

Los muchachos se retiraron de la habitación, pues sentían que solo estorbaban ahí y tenían una tarea encomendada por el mismísimo Hyuga. El ojiperla soltó un profundo suspiró, paseando sus dedos por su cabello. Otra vez pudo pensar en sí mismo, todavía no recuperaba por completo la movilidad de su brazo. Fue acercándose al calentador de la habitación y ponerlo lo más cerca posible para recuperarse. La puerta del baño se volvió a abrir liberando el sonido del agua que corría de la regadera. Tan pronto pudo voltear tenía a Temari cara a cara con él, con una mirada tan desafiante que superaba a todas las demás que le habida dedicado. Sus pupilas eran suficientes para transmitir sus palabras. Esta vez no bajaría la mirada. Duraron unos cuantos segundos mirándose uno al otro, sin emitir ni una sola palabra. El muchacho asumió que Tenten le había contado lo que había pasado antes de ese incidente. No tenía que decirlo, sabía que él era responsable por lo que había pasado y su conciencia se lo repetía una y otra vez. La rubia bufó.

— Estará bien —pronunció con una voz firme, pero sin cambiar su amenazante actitud—. No permitas que la saquen de aquí.

Neji se mantuvo en silencio. La rubia entrecerró los ojos. Pasó a tan solo unos milímetros del hombro del empresario y cerró la puerta detrás de ella al abandonar la habitación.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Caminaba por el corredor del hotel bostezando por la buena siesta que se había tomado. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas para levantarse de las cálidas telas que lo encadenaban a la cama. Tuvo que abandonarlas para saber si sus amigos planeaban hacer algo después. Su oído detecto unos pasos firmes se aproximaban a sus espaldas. Antes de que pudiera averiguar por sí mismo quien era, su hombro fue empujado con fuerza quitándolo del camino. Era Temari. Iba tan molesta que no planeaba pedir perdón por sus acciones ni pensaba en detenerse.

— ¿De qué me perdí? —Preguntó el muchacho confundido.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— ¡D-duele!

Hinata limpiaba lo más delicadamente posible la nariz del abogado. Estaba sensible a cualquier rose que este tuviera que brincaba al sentir el mas mínimo contacto. Los dos estaban en la sala común del hotel, sentados en un sillón que era el más cercano a la cálida chimenea, la cual alumbraba con su luz amarillenta la oscuridad de la noche. Eran los únicos ahí, la noche estaba muy tranquila y callada.

— L-lo siento, ya casi esta. —Tiró la ensangrentada servilleta a la mesa con las demás y cogió una nueva.

El rubio crispó de nuevo al sentir que lo tocaba en su adolorida nariz. Apretaba los dientes con fuerza para aguantar el dolor. Abrió los ojos lentamente, pronto su expresión se calmó al ver el preocupado rostro de la chica tan cerca de él. Sus pupilas tenían un pequeño destello naranja de la luz de las llamas reflejados en ellos. Solamente se podían escuchar los ecos de la leña crepitar en el lugar y uno que otro quejido del Uzumaki que luchaba por poder contemplar el rostro de la chica del cabello azulado. Le agradaba tener toda su atención en él. Casi podía perderse en su mirada.

— Listo.

Se sorprendió al notar que le había puesto una venda en su nariz mientras que él se había perdido en el limbo. Tocó con las yemas de los dedos la venda, palpándola delicadamente. Eso funcionaria para evitar el dolor un poco.

— ¡Vaya, eres genial Hinata-chan! —Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

La Hyuga le correspondió con una sonrisa. Su entusiasmo siempre era muy contagioso. Se sentía satisfecha por haber sido de utilidad para él. De la nada, Naruto cambio su expresión de alegría a uno alterado.

— ¡Hinata! —Acercó su rostro al de ella señalándolo con el dedo— ¡No me digas que esto me desfiguro la cara!

— ¿Eh? —Arqueó su espalda y sus mejillas se pintaron de rosa—. N-no, t-tu s-sigues i-igual.

— ¿Igual? ¡¿Igual cómo?! ¿Igual de feo, igual de desagradable, igual de horrible? —Cuestionó veloz tomando las frías manos de la chica entre las suyas y las alzó un poco.

El bochorno que sentía en su rostro aumentó. Las manos cálidas del abogado aprisionaban las suyas. Se veía muy serio al respecto. Trataba de controlar sus nervios y tragó saliva para aclarar su garganta.

— N-no.

— ¡Tienes que decirme Hinata! ¿Este golpe me quito mi atractivo? —Volvió a acortar la distancia de sus rostros.

Volvió a arquear su espalda un poco más. Era imposible retroceder un solo centímetro por como la tenía encadenada a sus manos. Su respiración comenzó aumentar y sentía cada latido de su corazón en su pecho. A este punto, no había centímetro de su rostro que no estuviera enrojecido.

— ¿Q-qué c-cos-sa? —Pronunció en un leve tono de voz. No entendía que estaba sucediendo.

— ¡¿Qué opinas de mí?! —Su expresión no había cambiado ni un poco. Seguía intrigado y desesperado a la vez.

¿Una opinión sobre él? Hinata estaba muda, no entendía el afán del rubio por saber su opinión sobre él. Incluso decir lo que ella pensaba, sonaría algo atrevido para la ojiperla. ¿Qué tal que solo era uno de esos momentos que parecían serios pero en verdad se refería a otra cosa? Intentó enfriar su cabeza, de seguro era eso. Como siempre.

— ¿De ti? —Hizo una pausa, cuidadosamente seleccionando sus palabras.

— ¿Crees que soy atractivo? —Se acercó un poco más.

La saco de sus pensamientos. El color de su rostro se profundizó. Sus nervios la atacaban con crueldad al recordar en la posición que estaba. Luchaba con sus sentimientos para no colapsarse en cualquier momento. Tenía que guardar la calma. Era Naruto, no era de él… decir cosas así. ¿Qué podría decir que no comprometiera su actual relación?

— Y-yo… —bajo la mirada.

— ¡Tienes que decirme Hinata-chan! —Atrajo su mirada a la suya— ¿Qué sientes por mí?

Los nervios transitaban libremente por cada célula de su piel. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Esa pregunta aceleró su corazón, si seguía latiendo así terminaría saliéndose de su pecho. Él se mantenía serio. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Y si solo era su mente que le estaba jugando una broma? ¿Cómo saberlo? Tenía que asegurarse que era verdad.

— ¿C-cóm-mo?

— ¡Quiero saber si te gusto o no!

Hinata abrió los ojos lo más que pudo. Dejo de respirar por algunos segundos. Petrificaba contemplaba la expresión del chico. Las preguntas no afectaban a su portador para nada, él solo tenía sus ojos zafiros puestos en ella acompañados de una letal seriedad. Respiraba profundamente, su rostro estaba completamente carmesí. Sus sentimientos se alborotaron en su interior. En verdad quería saber su opinión, en verdad quería saber lo que sentía. ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde cuándo la tenía en cuenta?

Sus labios comenzaron a temblar levemente, no podía apartar su mirada de sus ojos azules. Tenía que reaccionar. Tenía que decirle. Tenía que volver en sí. Abrió la boca esperando que las palabras fluyeran de ella. La ausencia de estas provocó que exhalara fuertemente. Un nudo en la garganta impedía que hablara. Parecía que el corazón le iba a salir del pecho, estaba al borde del desmayo, luchaba por mantenerse consiente. Era hora de tomar valor y confesarle sus sentimientos. El rostro del Uzumaki había perdido tensión. Su mente se había formulado una idea, bajo la mirada y la fuerza de sus manos había comenzado a disminuir. La Hyuga se sorprendió al percatarse de esto. Analizaba la expresión del chico para entender que había sucedido.

— Lo siento —el entusiasmo de sus palabras se habían perdido—. No quería molestarte.

La soltó delicadamente de las manos y mantuvo su mirada baja. Guardo silencio por unos segundos. Con aires de un perdedor, se levantó rendido del sillón y comenzó su rumbo, con pasos firmes y lentos. En ese momento pudo comprender. Se había tomado mucho tiempo en contestar, que hizo creer a Naruto que lo rechazaba. Justo cuando su sueño se había vuelto realidad, justo cuando pudo entender los verdaderos sentimientos del joven hacia ella…

Sus nervios y timidez habían destrozado ese momento, ese momento que había anhelado con tanto deseo. Intentó detenerlo llamándolo por su nombre. Seguía muda. Apretó los dientes maldiciéndose a sí misma y sus ojos se cristalizaron. Tenía que detenerlo. Lastimarlo de esa manera era lo último que quería en el mundo. Tenía que decirle. Temblaba con fuerza en su lugar, cerró los puños con fuerza. El sonido de un golpe detrás de él lo detuvo. Viró su rostro y miró a sus espaldas.

— ¡Hinata! —Gritó al ver a la chica en el suelo.

Hinata temblaba intentando ponerse tan siquiera de rodillas. Sus nervios hicieron que sus rodillas flaquearan obligándola a caer y estrellarse sobre la madera. Solo el codo de su brazo y la mano del otro era lo único que la separaba del piso. Naruto corrió hacia ella y se arrodillo frente a ella. Su cabello largo y azulado cubría por completo su rostro.

— ¡¿Estás bien?! —la ayudo a levantarse— ¡¿Qué paso?!

El muchacho se sorprendió al sentir que la ojiperla se había lanzado y abrazado su cuello. Temblaba mucho, pero eso no disminuía la fuerza con la cual lo abrazaba.

— ¡Naruto-kun! —Las lágrimas no dejaban de rodar por sus mejillas—. ¡Si me gustas! —su voz se quebró— ¡me gustas mucho!

El Uzumaki correspondió su abrazo, sujetándola con fuerza mientras que su sonrisa se ampliaba. Se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo, no podía contener su alegría. Cargó a la chica y dio vueltas en su lugar haciendo que su cabello azul volara en el aire. Cuando permitió que volviera a poner sus pies en el suelo, Hinata se alejó un poco del abogado.

— Naruto-kun… —pronunció en un débil hilo de voz, aun sonrojada, con la mirada baja y con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Dime, Hinata-chan. —Su felicidad hacia que su sonrisa brillará mas.

— Creo… —no separaba sus manos del pecho del rubio— que me voy a desmayar.

— ¡¿Eh?! —El muchacho la sujeto con fuerza—. ¡E-espera Hinata! ¡Vamos al cuarto para que descanses!

Y así se retiraron los dos de ahí. Ella completamente ruborizada con lágrimas en los ojos y el sosteniéndola de un costado. Acompañando sus débiles pasos por el pasillo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— Es sorprendente —comentó la mujer guardando sus utensilios en su bolso médico—. Para haber caído a un lago congelado, te la has manejado muy bien —sonrió con confianza. Era una dama realmente imponente, rubia, alta, de ojos color miel sin mencionar su enorme busto. Expiraba su fortaleza a su alrededor. La castaña la admiraba desde su lugar—. Sí que eres una chica muy fuerte. —Acarició su húmedo cabello con una dulce sonrisa.

— ¿Necesita ir al hospital? —Irrumpió el chico que las observaba por detrás.

— No —giró para incluirlo en su rango de vista—. Tendrá unas pequeñas secuelas. Con que se abrigue bien, tome cosas calientes y una buena noche de reposo la dejaran como nueva. —Agarró su bolso que estaba sobre la cama—. Debo creer que es por la manera con la que actuaste.

El empresario guardo silencio.

— Muchas gracias, doctora. —Dijo la ángel.

— Tsunade —sonrió— llámame Tsunade.

Un pequeño sonrojo brotó en las mejillas de Tenten, para ella era una dama admirable. La mujer se alejó de ella y caminó hacia el empresario.

— Normalmente no hago esto, pero aquí está mi número —saco una tarjeta de su bolsillo—. Espero que no vayan a necesitarme pronto. —Su actitud cambio de la nada a uno más serio—. Aunque a veces estoy en otra parte del mundo.

— Gracias, —tomó la tarjeta el ojiperla— ¿Cuánto seria?

— Ah —suspiró cerrando los ojos—. Esta va por mi cuenta. Si nos encontramos en un futuro, tal vez ustedes dos podrían invitarme una cena —sonrió encaminándose a la puerta—. Por cierto, nada de ir a nadar por un tiempo. —Dijo sin detener su camino.

Tsunade cruzó por la puerta dejándolos solos de nuevo. Tenten estaba sentada en medio de la cama, con su empapado cabello sobre sus hombros. Tenía puesta una cálida pijama con una abrigadora bata de dormir encima. Estaba enterrada debajo de las gruesas colchas. Nada de eso parecía disminuir los repentinos temblores que le atacaban de vez en cuando. El Hyuga mantenía la vista sobre el suelo, con los brazos cruzados y un semblante muy seco. Ella sabía que estaba pensando, pero no sabía en qué precisamente. Quizá en un buen regaño por haber hecho semejante locura. Se mantuvo en silencio, temiendo que cualquier palabra derrumbara encima de ella la pila del enojo de Neji. El muchacho comenzó a caminar hasta detenerse enfrente de ella con su misma actitud fría. Tenten rogaba en su mente que no fuera tan rudo con ella.

— Supongo que tu condición es buena debido a tu secreto. —Cortó con el silencio.

— S-sí. —Volvió a temblar involuntariamente.

— ¿Y tú secreto no pudo evitar todo esto?

Si había un sentimiento dentro de él que se estaba acumulado, probablemente buscando quien era más culpable. La sorpresa se hizo notar en ella, pero desvió la mirada y se sonrojó. Neji quería una respuesta y ella la tenía, aunque…

— ¿Y bien? —Su voz se escuchó más firme que anteriormente.

— B-bueno… —se aferró a las sabanas—… y-yo… Si había pensado en eso. Ese era el plan cuando Hinata me dejo sola… pero… —se enrojeció más— justo cuando iba a hacerlo. Apareciste junto a los demás.

Neji soltó la tensión de su cuerpo. De nuevo él. Fue su impulso que no dejo que volara a la seguridad de la nieve por hacer su pronta aparición. De todos modos, ¿cómo iba a saberlo? Cerró los ojos y caminó hacia la ventana de la habitación. No le gustaba cargar con la culpa. ¿A quién debía de señalar? ¿Con quién debía de enojarse? ¿Con Tenten por actuar tan extraño y acusarlo en todo momento? ¿O consigo mismo? ¿Le estaría mintiendo? No. Un ángel no podía mentir. Su mente daba vueltas. Estaba aceptando en verdad que estaba en presencia de un ángel. Ya había presenciado demasiados hechos que lo comprobaba y seguir negándolo era una pérdida de tiempo. Unos golpes en la puerta detuvieron su mareo mental. Observó el rostro de la chica que tampoco tenía idea de quien era. Retomó su curso a la puerta y la abrió.

— Disculpe la molestia señor —dijo un hombre vestido de mesero con una bandeja entre sus manos, parecía ser un platillo—. Nos enteramos de su situación y vengo a ofrecerle esto —hizo una reverencia con la cabeza— como cortesía del hotel.

— Esta bien. —Se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

El hombre volvió a hacer la reverencia y entró al cuarto.

— Buenas noches señorita —se detuvo a una distancia considerable de ella—. ¿Le gustaría algo de cenar?

La castaña lo analizó con la mirada algo desconcertada.

— S-sí.

El hombre prosiguió por dejar la bandeja sobre el buró de la habitación. Se inclinó y abrió uno de los amplios cajones de este. Saco una pequeña mesa que servía para ponerla sobre la cama y se dirigió a la chica.

— ¿Me permitiría? —Tenía la mesita entre sus manos y le dedico una sonrisa.

— Claro. —Dijo ella con duda. No sabía que planeaba hacer.

El joven colocó con delicadeza la mesita sobre el regazo de la castaña. Regresó al buró y tomó la bandeja para después dejarla sobre la mesita. Levantó la cubierta que ocultaba su platillo. Era una sopa humeante con piezas de pan alrededor, con su respectiva cuchara y botella de agua al tiempo.

— Que lo disfrute, señorita. Todo lo que pida corre por cuenta de la casa —hizo otra reverencia—. Si desea algo más, no dude en llamarme. Con gusto se lo traeré.

— Gracias. —Un leve sonrojo decoraba sus mejillas.

El mesero se fue del cuarto sin antes hacer otra reverencia con la cabeza a Neji. La chica permanecía confundida por la gentileza de ese muchacho. Miró a su humeante platillo que olía exquisito y despertaba su apetito.

— Neji, —fijo sus ojos en él— ¿no vas a cenar también?

— No tengo hambre aun. Cena tú. —Contestó mientras regresaba hacia la ventana.

La ángel miró a su platillo. Era bastante incitador, de verdad lo necesitaba. Sacó su mano de la seguridad de las colchas y la detuvo un momento antes de tomar la cuchara. Su mano estaba temblando levemente. Tragó saliva, esperando que no fuera un problema y agarró la cuchara. Seguía temblando. Entrecerró los ojos un poco, pensó que si la agarraba con fuerza dejaría de hacerlo y la sumergió en la sopa. Solo la levanto unos pocos centímetros del líquido y se dio cuenta que era inútil intentarlo. Tiraría todo antes de poderlo llevar a su boca. Regresó la cuchara a la sopa. Levantó la mirada para comprobar que su acompañante seguía en el mismo lugar, deseando que no hubiera notado lo que había pasado. Era demasiado tarde, estaba justo a un lado de ella observándola con cuidado.

— ¡Ah! —Se puso nerviosa— y-yo… ¿Qué tal si está muy caliente? —Forzó una sonrisa. El Hyuga no pronunció ni una sola palabra. Estaba inexpresivo. Se sentó al borde de la cama y tomó la cuchara— ¡N-no es necesario! —Trato de detenerlo—. E-es mejor que esperemos a que se enfrié un poco, ¿no crees?

— ¿Puedes hacerlo por ti misma? —Mantuvo su frialdad.

Se quedó atolondrada por unos segundos y bajo la mirada. No podía mentir. Apretaba los labios intentando encontrar una mejor excusa. La cuchara estaba de nuevo en su visión, justo a la altura de su rostro. Ella la contempló con sus mejillas enrojecidas. De nuevo miró al empresario. Este seguía con la misma expresión en blanco.

— Ya escuchaste a la doctora —cerró los ojos impacientándose—. Necesitas comer esto.

Seguía apenada. Ver que el Hyuga estuviera haciendo eso por ella… aceleraba su corazón. Abrió la boca obedientemente y el joven le puso la cuchara en su boca delicadamente.


	17. Despertando esa chispa: Advertencia

Si lo sé, ya es tiempo que nos enfoquemos en cierta parejita. Por cosas muy complicadas no les daba su merecido tiempo. ¡Esperen! No la odio. La amo con todo el corazón. La historia misma me evitaba darles su tiempo… Claro que después entenderán de lo que hablo jujujuju. Aunque tal vez ya pueda abrirles camino, ¿no creen? Este capítulo se lo dedico a **Karma 3985** y a **Amy Nara** que hace tiempo que me lo pidieron. Lo siento por la tardanza, quizás no es lo mejor que han leído, pero prometo que ira mejorando con cada capítulo ;) A partir de ahora me enfocare solamente en las parejas principales.

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me dan mucho apoyo para seguir escribiendo y seguir notando que es lo que me falta. Bienvenidos sean los nuevos followers de este fic. Seguiré dando mi mejor. ¡Les mando muchos besos y abrazos a todos mis lectores! -nwn-

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Capítulo 17:** _"_ _Despertando esa chispa: Advertencia" (Parte 2)_

De nuevo estaba sentada completamente sola en los peldaños que estaban al borde de la terraza del hotel. Una guerra que se liberó entre sus pensamientos la privaban de la helada sensación de esa noche. Por haber estado tanto tiempo afuera, sus pulmones exhalaban el mismo aire frío que la rodeaba. Las amarillentas luces del interior del hotel iluminaban su espalda y una tenue luz se esparcía a su alrededor. Contemplaba su sombra proyectada sobre la nieve. Era tiempo de silenciar el ruido de su cabeza y regresar al presente. Subió sus piernas para poderlas abrazar y luchar contra ese gélido clima. Después enterró su cara en ellas. Tanto como sus extremidades como su cuerpo estaban entumecidos, fue hasta ese entonces que empezó a temblar.

— Toma —levantó la mirada. Había otra sombra que le hacía compañía. Por el rabillo de su ojo pudo ver que a la altura de su rostro que había una taza humeante esperando que lo tomara—. Es chocolate caliente, para que se te pase el susto.

Ella exhaló con fuerza y tomó aquel objeto devolviendo su mirada a la nieve.

— Supongo que ya te enteraste. —Pronunció con cierta decepción. Sostuvo la taza entre sus manos desnudas dejando que le trasmitiera su calor.

— Cada detalle. —Tomó asiento a su lado.

La chica dejo que su mirada se perdiera el contenido de su taza. Tenía unos cuantos bombones nadando en la superficie de este, derritiéndose gradualmente con su calor. Desprendía un aroma que provocaba que su estómago se entusiasmara. A pesar de ser algo tan cálido y dulce, fue un trago amargo el que le dio. Al menos su congelado cuerpo agradecía esa poca sustancia caliente.

— ¿No prefieres entrar? —Pronunció con su usual perezosa voz.

— El frío me ayuda a pensar. —Respondió a secas.

— Nunca había escuchado semejante cosa. —Le dio un sorbo a su bebida, esperó un poco para aclarar su garganta— ¿Ustedes se pueden enfermar?

— Hasta ahora he comprobado que no.

Predominó el silencio entre los dos. Un leve movimiento a su alrededor atrajo la atención de la chica de los orbes aqua. Estaban cayendo copos de nieve de nuevo, danzando en el aire, libres y descendiendo con lentitud. La cautivaba ver ese mágico espectáculo que sin querer dibujo una breve sonrisa entre sus labios.

— ¿No será tu manera de castigarte? —La regresó al mundo real—. Exponerte al frío de esta manera. Ni siquiera estas abrigada apropiadamente.

Trató de ocultar su asombro de que se diera cuenta. Lo único que la protegía del infernal clima era un suéter purpura, un pantalón negro que era medio grueso y sus botas. Sus manos, cabeza y cuello estaban completamente descubiertas. La rubia permaneció muda y le dio otro sorbo a su chocolate. Su mente la tenía confinada de lo que sucedía a su entorno, poco le importaba lo que el muchacho le dijera o que no se pudiera mover por el frío. De la nada, su cuerpo recibió otra sensación que la envolvía, una que era muy cálida y reconfortante. Shikamaru se había quitado su abrigo y lo coloco sobre ella. Claro que lo primero que intentó hacer la ángel era quitárselo.

— No seas testaruda —dijo el muchacho—. Si me lo devuelves, no pienso ponérmelo de nuevo. Es muy problemático.

El Nara volvió a darle un trago a lo suyo. Temari muy apenas pudo poner su mano en una de las solapas del abrigo antes de que la detuviera. Su orgullo era demasiado grande, al igual que ella. No necesitaba que la cuidaran, ella debía de cuidar y… había fallado. Una y otra y otra vez… Sacudió su la cabeza. Tenía que volver en sí. No era el momento para atormentarse con eso. Hundió sus congelados dedos entre su cabello dorado y lo recorrió un poco. Fue obligada a aferrarse a la prenda del empresario porque seguía temblando.

— No deberías de ser tan dura contigo misma —continuó—. Son cosas que no puedes controlar.

La rubia bufó como si se tratara de un chiste.

— Cosas que no puedo controlar —citó regresando a su semblante serio—. Eso no me ayuda.

Shikamaru la miró extrañado.

— ¿Por qué te exiges tanto? —Cuestionó él dejando su bebida a un lado.

— No quiero que la situación este fuera de mi control de nuevo —volvió a sumergir sus ojos en la nieve—. Al parecer no me hago entender que cuando bajo la guardia, este tipo de cosas pasan.

— Entonces —se inclinó hacia atrás recargándose en las palmas de sus manos— este tipo de cosas ya te ha pasado y no solo con Tenten. ¿Algún otro amigo? —Indagó el muchacho— ¿un familiar? —El silencio de la chica hizo que el chico fuera descartando posibilidades—. ¿Tenías hermanas o hermanos?

Ella volvió a darle un sorbo a su bebida, el cual le fue difícil de tragar. También dejo su taza a un lado. Mantenía sus ojos fijos en el horizonte.

— Yo era la mayor —pronunció en un tono suave—. Tenía dos hermanos. Kankuro y Gaara era el menor —una involuntaria sonrisa se le escapó en una breve exhalación. Sus orbes aqua cayeron en su muñeca donde estaba aquella pulsera. La empezó a girar con sus helados dedos alrededor de esta—. Nosotros… no tuvimos todo cuando llegamos a este mundo. Y ese par de tontos gastaron todo su dinero por comprarme una pulsera muy parecida a esta. Me la dieron cuando cumplí quince —bufó—. Ni siquiera sabían lo que eran los impuestos —hizo una breve pausa— ¿Creo que nunca te agradecí como debía, verdad? Es solo que… no me gusta que me regalen cosas.

— No importa. Ahora sé que hice una buena compra —ladeo su cabeza un poco—. ¿Te haría sentir mejor si te digo lo que me costó? Creo que se aproxima a las cosas que te vienen en las cajas de los cereales.

Temari pretendió que lo iba a golpear en su hombro por ese comentario, pero meramente le dio un suave toque con el puño cerrado. El muchacho se sintió algo extraño por haber logrado hacerla sonreír por sus propios méritos y sin querer se grabó muy bien esa curva en su mente. A la vez se sintió incómodo y utilizó como excusa su taza de chocolate caliente para desviar la mirada de ella. La nariz de la ángel detecto algo en aire, con pequeñas inhalaciones se dio la tarea a encontrar que era. El aroma era de su agrado. No le tomó mucho tiempo en descubrir que era la loción del muchacho que estaba impregnada en el abrigo que le había "prestado". No sabía que utilizara dicha cosa, o tal vez era la primera vez que bajaba la guardia de esa manera con él. Fuera lo que fuera, estaba dejándose embriagar por aquella fragancia y eso liberó una reacción en ella que provocaba que su rostro acumulara un poco de calor… Le convenía dejar de pensar en tonterías. Debía volver a su trabajo y estar alerta.

— Tenemos que irnos lo más pronto posible —soltó de pronto la Sabaku. Quizá, pensando en voz alta. El joven empresario de nuevo la contempló—. Solo nos estamos arriesgando al estar aquí… y no solo nosotras. También los ponemos en riesgo a ustedes.

— ¿Nosotros? ¿Por qué?

— Hace unos días recibí una advertencia. Saben que estamos aquí.

— ¿Quiénes?

— Te daré una pista: Son completamente opuestos a nosotras o a los de mi tipo. Esta el cielo y esta el inframundo —articuló sobriamente. Shikamaru no tardó mucho en encontrar la respuesta, pero era algo difícil de creer para él—. Si nosotras existimos ellos también. Creo que puedes imaginarte por qué nos buscan.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— Ahora eres tú el que está haciendo demasiadas preguntas. —Dibujo una diminuta sonrisa sin despegar su vista del horizonte. Para el muchacho le resultaba un tanto familiar esa frase—. Tuve una pesadilla hace poco.

— Una pesadilla. —Reiteró incrédulo y se cruzó de brazos—. No crees que…

— ¡Nosotras no soñamos ese tipo de cosas! —Alzó la voz mirándolo con frialdad—. Son pensamientos muy oscuros. ¡Eso no es normal!

— Ya —dijo tratándola de calmar—. Bien, ¿entonces de que se trataba?

La Sabaku entrecerró los ojos y los volvió a sumergir en la nieve que estaba a sus pies. Se tomó un tiempo recordado aquella escena, la cual dudaba en contársela al empresario por la manera en que lo percibió.

— Estaba en medio de un caos, escombros por doquier, parecía que recién había una guerra en ese lugar. Me vi caminando entre ellos como si buscara algún rastro de vida en esa catástrofe.

Hizo una pausa que se estaba alargando conforme los segundos pasaban. Shikamaru era conocido por su paciencia ante las cosas, pero a esa historia le faltaba una conclusión. Con los brazos cruzados la miró. Por alguna razón se mantenía el desenlace en su mente, lo que no lo ayudaba a entender nada y decidió romper con el silencio.

— ¿Y?

De nuevo el silencio.

— Y —su voz se escuchó algo dudosa— si encontré a alguien. Inconsciente, recargado en un montón de rocas. Era un conocido. —Trataba de evitar todo tipo de contacto visual con él. Al estar bajo su mirada solo le hacía más difícil decirlo.

— Temari.

— ¡Eras tú de acuerdo! —Soltó molesta por sentirse presionada y se cruzó de brazos—. ¡Pero ese no es el punto! —Shikamaru se sorprendió un poco. Retomó su historia con un tono de voz firme—. El punto es que cuando me acerque a ti a ver si estabas bien. Escuche tu voz detrás de mí. Voltee para darme cuenta que en realidad estabas parado justo detrás mí, muy mal herido y tratando de advertirme algo. En el momento que reaccione, el que tenía enfrente me tomó del brazo con fuerza, me clavó sus ojos rojos y me sonreía de una manera espeluznante —se abrazó a si misma con un sentimiento de asco—. Conozco ese tipo de ojos y sé que debo de preocuparme porque los he visto en persona antes. Saben que estamos aquí, pero no específicamente. Es por eso que debemos irnos lo más pronto posible.

El chico estaba procesando la información. A su forma de ver aun parecía una pesadilla cualquiera, aunque algunas cosas empezaron a tener sentido.

— Y es por eso que has estado actuando tan extraña cerca de mí desde entonces. —Concluyó el muchacho cerrando los ojos.

— Solo tomaba mis precauciones. —Se excusó girando su rostro para no verlo.

Shikamaru suspiró encontrando ridículo esa explicación de su pasado comportamiento. No sabía si estaba tratando con una chica de su edad o con una pequeña niña. Todo le sonaba muy alocado y sentía que estaba sobre exagerando. Agradecía que no pudiera leer sus pensamientos, de otra manera sabía que no vería la luz del sol de nuevo si se enteraba.

— Si es por eso, entonces no debes de preocuparte —pronunció el Nara manteniendo los ojos cerrados sintiéndose algo extraño al decirlo—. En todo caso, hay más probabilidad en que me ataques tú, que yo a ti.

— ¡¿Qué has dicho?! —Se alteró al instante—. ¡¿Me estas llamando una salvaje?! ¡Ya te lo dije que tengo prohibido hacerte daño!

— _"_ _Si, mala idea"_ —pensó a sus adentros. Aunque resultó ser una buena solución— ¿Ves? Entonces, no hay nada de qué preocuparte. No te puedo mentir y lo sabes.

Cuando el muchacho se dedicó a observar la siguiente expresión de la rubia, se topó con un semblante con una mezcla de asombro y seriedad. Junto con esos ojos, que no podía distinguir bien si eran verdes o azules, pero que también lo estaban mirando.

— ¡Temari! —Se escuchó un amigable aullido a la distancia que atrajo su atención—. ¿Quieres acompañarnos? —Ino utilizaba su mano como megáfono.

No muy lejos de ahí estaban Sai, Ino, Sasuke y Sakura debajo de una palapa que tenía una perforación en el centro, con bancas de madera puestas en forma de círculo y en el centro de este se encontraba la fogata la cual brillaba intensamente en la oscuridad. Los chicos estaban viendo en dirección de la ángel, esperando su respuesta.

— N-no —alzó la voz para que la escuchara claramente forzando una sonrisa—. Ya iba a entrar al hotel, gracias como quiera.

— Esta bien, te nos puedes unir cuando gustes, ¡lo mismo va para ti, Shikamaru! —Dio media vuelta y regresó a la calidez de esa fogata.

— De verdad les agradaste —dijo para que solo ella lo escuchara—. En especial a Ino, suele ser muy selectiva al respecto sus amistades.

Temari permaneció callada. Agarró la taza del chocolate que ya estaba tibio y se levantó de su lugar. Se quitó el abrigo del muchacho y se lo ofreció con la mano.

— Me voy al cuarto, ¿tienes la llave? —Se detuvo delante de él. Shikamaru alzó la mirada con toda la intención de buscar en los bolsillos de su pantalón la tarjeta. Se detuvo en seco al ver el rostro de la rubia. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que fue iluminada por la luz que desprendía el hotel. Estaba atónito—. ¿Qué sucede? —Cuestionó al ver su expresión.

— Vaya mujer, sí que tienes mucho tiempo afuera. —Pronunció como si fuera un regaño pero no podía salir de su asombro.

— Si y ¿qué? —Protestó impacientándose porque no le daba la llave.

— Tus mejillas… —el joven frunció el ceño sintiéndose apenado por señalarlo. Saco la tarjeta de su pantalón y se la entregó.

— ¿Qué tienen? —le arrebató la tarjeta y caminó hacia una de las ventanas del edificio para poderse revisar—. ¡¿Huh?! ¿Q-qué es esto? —se tocaba con las yemas de sus dedos su cara. Sus mejillas y su nariz estaban completamente rojas, como si estuviera sonrojada.

— Se podría decir que es una quemadura por el frío —se rascaba la nuca—. Se te quitara en unas cuantas horas, pero tienes que entrar ya.

La chica tronó la boca sin apartar su mano de su mejilla. Regresó al interior del hotel y su cuerpo pudo notar el repentino cambio de temperaturas. Estaba loca por mantenerse afuera de esa manera. Shikamaru se quedó donde mismo, analizando la reciente imagen de la ángel en su mente. Sostenía su taza entre sus manos y seguía examinando a detalle esa escena. Verla así era… ella se veía… diferente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Se iban a dar un digno banquete en su última cena que tendrían en el hotel. El exquisito aroma revoloteaba en aire despertando el apetito de todos. Tenten no podía ni debía de acompañarlos debido a su situación. No es que estuviera tan grave, pero aparecer así como si nada hubiera pasado, podría alterar a los demás y levantar sospechas.

— Yo cuidare de ella. Puedes ir con los demás.

— No.

La Sabaku sobresaltó. Los dos estaban en el marco de la puerta de la habitación del Hyuga. Examinaba con cuidado la expresión del chico. En ese momento una pregunta cruzó por su mente, ¿quién de los dos tenía más carga sobre sus hombros? Encontró la respuesta en la mirada vacía del ojiperla. Tenten no quiso contarle a Temari que había sucedido entre los dos, fuera lo que fuera, él era el que sentía que tenía que pagar por aquello. No necesitaba más explicación que esa y una chispa caliente brotó en su pecho.

— _"_ _Así que fuiste tú."_ —Dedujo en su mente.

Apretaba sus puños con fuerza. Tenía un presentimiento que él había sido el causante de todo ese desastre. Simplemente que tomaba otras posibilidades y decidió no apuntar la flecha a ni una otra dirección más que a sí misma. Neji no iba a decir nada ni apartar la vista, iba a tomar responsabilidad de todo.

— Bien. —Su mirada desafiante había vuelto.

Su mera presencia le estaba empezando a molestar. Al menos sentía las implicaciones de sus acciones y quien era ella para juzgarlo. Estaba arrepentido y quería enmendar las cosas a pesar que su expresión en blanco dijera otra cosa. Temari decidió volver con los demás.

Sin el Hyuga que estuviera a los alrededores, lo que había nacido entre Hinata y Naruto podía desenvolverse un poco más. Si no prestaban mucha atención a los dos, parecería que todo seguía como antes: Hinata sentada cerca de Naruto con un notable sonrojó acompañado de una diminuta sonrisa y el Uzumaki vociferando como siempre con su usual entusiasmo. La única diferencia ahora era que debajo de la mesa los dos estaban tomados de la mano en secreto. Las anécdotas empezaron a surgir y señalaban a los protagonistas de estas entre carcajadas y sonrisas. Fueron unas vacaciones muy inusuales y poco tranquilas. Con sus altibajos y sus sorpresas. Lo mejor para ellos era que podían compartirlas como en los viejos tiempos.

La Sabaku luchaba por no dejarse atrapar por su calidez, trataba de ignorar las palabras que se intercambiaban. Era inútil. Diferentes personas le robaba una que otra sonrisa. Hasta hacerla reír. No eran chicos comunes y corrientes. Estaban en sintonía, se preocupaban uno por el otro, se tenían sus diferentes maneras de expresarse entre ellos. Y a pesar de no conocerlos mucho, la estaban envolviendo entre sus lazos como si fuera una de ellos. Como si fuera una persona normal. Como si estuviera viva.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Estaba destrozado por el día que había tenido que pasar. Esas vacaciones se habían salido de control, por fortuna no lo suficiente para tener que detener el viaje. Se premió con un gran y largo baño caliente en la tina que tenía implementado una bomba de jacuzzi, podía durar ahí cuanto quisiera sin tener que preocuparse que se estuviera haciendo tarde para dormirse. El vuelo de regreso era hasta el mediodía e iba a visitar su compañía en la tarde. Cada musculo se le iba destensando, cada preocupación se deslizaba de sus manos. Era lo único que necesitaba. Un momento de silencio.

A pesar de todo se permitió sonreír al recapitular cada hora de sus vacaciones. Tenía tiempo que no se sentía así, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había salido con sus amigos de esa manera o la última vez que compartió un momento con ellos. Se la había pasado corriéndolos de su oficina cada vez que lo visitaban e ignorando sus llamadas y mensajes… ¿Qué fue lo que cambio esta ocasión?

Tenten seguía observando el contenido de la caja de plata que había desenterrado. Las secuelas de la hipotermia permanecían en ella, temblando de un momento a otro aunque eran menos frecuentes que antes. _Jousuke Hinji_ , se repetía ese nombre una y otra vez, como si eso la ayudaría a recordar. Nada. Para ella solo era un desconocido que la abrazaba y la besaba. Al verse a sí misma se cuestionaba si tener novio era especial. De pronto, el sonido de una maquina sorprendió a la castaña. Provenía del interior del baño. El ruido era algo alto y le resultaba familiar.

— ¿Neji?

Temía que no la escuchara por lo alto que era. El ruido se detuvo repentinamente. La perilla del baño giró y la cabeza del empresario se asomó por la puerta.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— ¿Qué… era ese ruido? —Preguntó curiosa tratando de imaginarse a que le recordaba.

El ojiperla frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada.

— Me estaba —su voz era casi inaudible— secando el cabello —la expresión de la chica fue cambiando por etapas, paso de asombro a una sonrisa juguetona. A él no le gustaba en lo más mínimo eso—. ¡No voy a dormir con el cabello mojado! —Sonaba casi como un regaño, pero solo trataba de esconder su vergüenza.

— Esta bien, —cambio su vista a otra dirección—. Lo siento, continua. —No podía borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

El Hyuga gruño y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Tenten trataba de contenerse la risa. Era curioso, en los pocos días que había pasado con él jamás había escuchado que utilizara la secadora de cabello. No podía culparlo, tenía el cabello tan largo o incluso más que ella. Sabía que lo molestaría más si no borraba esa sonrisa pronto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Fue la primera en llegar a su habitación. Estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama viendo hacia la ventana, pensando que era lo que iba a hacer a continuación. La puerta se abrió y se cerró repentinamente. Se mantuvo inmóvil ya que era inútil averiguar quién era. Unos pasos se acercaban a su dirección, los dos sabían que había un tema que discutir que estaba flotando en el aire. De pronto Temari se levantó de la cama, se dirigió al sillón y se sentó. Se cruzo de brazos y piernas y cerró sus parpados. Sabía que el muchacho le iba a dar pelea por esa reciente acción y ella estaba dispuesta a luchar. Abrió un poco sus orbes aqua.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Estaba parado en frente de ella.

— No me voy a mover de aquí. —Lo desafío sin cambiar de posición.

— Claro que lo harás. Estas en mi lugar.

— Que lastima, aquí solo cabe uno.

— Si y tú vas en la cama. —Metió sus manos a sus bolsillos.

— No, ahora es tu turno —volvió a cerrar sus ojos y se recargó en el respaldo del mueble—. Te la cedo.

— Vamos, Temari. Sabes que eso no va a suceder.

— ¡Dije que no! —Gruñó molesta.

La quietud regresó a la habitación. Era muy pronto para cantar victoria, sentía que seguía en el mismo lugar, quizás pensando o planeando como la iba a quitar de ahí. Cosa que no le iba a permitir.

— Oye —abrió los ojos de golpe al oír la cercanía de su voz. El chico se había puesto de cuclillas para estar cara a cara con ella. Sobresaltó porque no esperaba encontrarlo así—. Todavía sigues roja.

La hizo bajar la guardia con esa frase. Fue veloz al momento de cargarla que se dio cuenta de ello hasta que solo tenía percepción de la espalda del muchacho y parte del suelo. Su cintura estaba sobre su hombro y le sujetaba sus piernas con su brazo. No sabía si él era más fuerte de lo que creía o si ella era más ligera de lo que pensaba. Fuera lo fuera, empezó a dar batalla desde su posición.

— ¡Suéltame! —Ordenó tratando de zafarse de su prisión.

— Te vas a caer. —Dio media vuelta con calma y caminó hacia la cama.

— ¡Que me sueltes maldito! —No supo cómo, pero su cuerpo rebotó en una zona blanda. Estaba en la cama. Observó de nuevo la espalda del empresario que se encaminaba al sillón. Saltó de la cama y corrió lo más veloz que pudo para interponerse en su camino—. ¡Detente Shikamaru! ¡Ya te dije es tu turno! —Pudo notar la sorpresa de este al ver lo rápido que había reaccionado. Empezó a empujarlo de vuelta a la cama.

— No seas problemática. —La sujeto de los brazos y opuso su fuerza.

La ángel era fuerte, se le dificultaba hacerla retroceder o quitarla de su camino. Así que decidió retroceder sin dejar de darle lucha. Parecía que ella iba ganado, solo faltaba empujarlo para hacer que cayera en la cama. No contaba que él lo había previsto y se hizo a un lado hasta que las manos de la chica volvieran a caer en la orilla de la cama. Apretó los dientes molesta y lo tomó del brazo jalándolo con todas su fuerzas para que no se moviera.

— ¡No voy a dormir en la cama! ¡¿Por qué no lo entiendes?! —Dijo la chica a regañadientes.

— Lo único que no entiendo es tu empeño por dormir en el sillón. —Dijo al borde de su paciencia. Fue fácil de soltarse de ella haciéndola caer de sentón de nuevo a la cama.

— ¡Nara!

Su peor error fue darle la espalda. Temari se lanzó a su cuello y dejo caer todo su peso hacia atrás forzándolo a retroceder. Lo había atrapado justo en el momento que no tenía nada de equilibrio. Los dos cayeron de espaldas a la cama. Poco le importó a la Sabaku que tenía todo el peso del muchacho sobre ella, al fin había logrado su cometido. Con sus brazos le estaba aplicando una llave alrededor de su cuello que parecía ahorcarlo, que en realidad solo le dificultaba levantarse. Sonreía victoriosa y el chico pudo verla por el rabillo de su ojo mientras luchaba por soltarse su agarre y ponerse de pie.

Un par de golpes en la puerta detuvo su pelea. Los dos se quedaron estáticos. La ángel decidió soltarlo de inmediato y se recargó en sus codos mientras que el empresario rodó a un lado quedando a gatas sobre la cama. Intercalaron miradas confundidas. El muchacho bajo de la cama, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió lo más rápido que pudo.

— Disculpe señor, —era un hombre con la vestimenta de empleado del hotel. Se notaba preocupado— hemos recibido unas quejas de otros inquilinos. ¿Podrían bajar el volumen un poco? No queremos vernos forzados a tomar medidas drásticas.

Shikamaru alzó los hombros pasmado y con un ligero tono rojo sobre sus mejillas. Esa pequeña pelea a muerte había causado un escándalo y no recordaba que era una hora común en que la gente dormía.

— S-sí, perdone —se rascó la cabeza—. No volverá a pasar.

— Muchas gracias por su comprensión —hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y puso su mano sobre su pecho—. Buenas noches, señor.

— Gracias. —Se despidió y cerró la puerta lentamente.

Caminó por el pasillo que lo llevaba a la recamara. Encontró a la rubia que estaba sentada en la cama, igual de callada y apenada por lo ocurrido. El rojo de sus mejillas había aumentado y mantenía su mirada baja.

— Entonces —exhaló poniendo una mano detrás de su nuca— en la cama, ¿verdad?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Su visión era solo oscuridad. Cada quince minutos esos temblores seguían atacándola sorpresivamente. Luchaba para poderlos contener. De esa manera era imposible para ella dormir y terminaría despertando al Hyuga si continuaba. Abrazó sus piernas para concentrar su calor y cerró los ojos tratando de dormir. Su cuerpo volvió a vibrar. Volvió su vista hacia el techo, se quedó pensativa deseando que solo por esta vez pudiera conciliar el sueño. Los minutos fluyeron lentos, sus parpados se sentían pesados, esta vez lo lograría, estaba a punto de dormir. De nuevo su cuerpo tembló.

Escuchó que el joven tronó la boca y sentía movimiento en la cama. Se regañó a si misma al haberlo despertado. Se fue acercando a la castaña hasta que la distancia entre sus cuerpos fuera nula. Puso su mano en su hombro y la jalo hacia él para que su rostro se topara con su amplio pecho. Luego la aprisiono rodeándola con el mismo brazo para mantenerla cerca. La chica no entendía que sucedía, sentía mucho calor en su cara y eran solo sus manos que separaban su pecho con el de él. Estaba atrapada. Su concentración se enfocó en la respiración profunda del empresario. ¿Seguía dormido?

Se sentía culpable. Las secuelas de su hipotermia lo estaban molestando también, además de que la ayudo a que cenara porque no podía hacerlo por sí misma. Sin mencionar lo que sucedió en el lago y antes de eso de cómo le gritó después de esa platica, lo preocupó cuando se dio cuenta de las cortadas en sus manos y le había ayudado a… recordar como patinar. Siempre le mostro paciencia y la cuidaba a su manera… Como un foco que se encendió en su mente, esa palabra desencadeno una serie de palabras. La cuidaba, siempre estaba con ella, era paciente con ella y ahora la estaba abrazando.

— Neji-kun. —Rompió con el silencio en un susurro, esperando que no estuviera despierto. El Hyuga lanzó un somnoliento quejido al aire haciéndole saber que si lo estaba, pero no del todo—. ¿S-somos novios?

— ¡¿Cómo?! —Se alejó de ella en un respingo y se quedó sentado en la cama. Ahora si estaba en sus cinco sentidos—. ¡No! ¡¿A qué viene eso?! —Su corazón estaba acelerado y su voz se escuchaba alarmada.

— Es que —también se reincorporó en su lugar— recordé la plática que tuvimos y…

— ¡Pero esto es muy diferente Tenten! —Trataba de no alzar tanto la voz para no despertar a los demás inquilinos—. Yo solo quería ayudar a que dejaras de temblar. Nada más.

— Lo siento. Creo que aun no entiendo de qué se trata esa palabra. —pronunció con un tono suave y le sonrió—. No volveré a molestarte con lo mismo. —Volvió a temblar.

Neji frunció el ceño, ¿por qué tuvo que hacer esa pregunta y volver todo más incómodo? Dejo caer su espalda en la cama, cerrando los ojos y volvió a su posición anterior. Alzo un poco un brazo y lo mantuvo así unos cuantos segundos esperando a Tenten, quien no entendía por qué lo hacía.

— Ven. —Ordenó sintiéndose incomodo a la vez.

La chica entendió el mensaje y dudosa procedió a volver al espacio personal del ojiperla. Regresó a su cálido pecho, el mentón del Hyuga descansaba en su cabeza y la volvió a rodear con su brazo. Ella trataba de mantener una pequeña distancia alejada de él, sabía que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por esa acción. Cosa que agradeció el empresario en su mente, de esa manera no iba a notar el palpitar de su corazón.

— Neji —volvió a susurrar.

— ¿Si? —Su mirada estaba fija en el horizonte mientras lidiaba con su inconformidad.

— Lo siento si fui muy ruda contigo en esa discusión que tuvimos.

Un largo silencio se apodero de la habitación.

— Solo intenta dormir. —Articuló en un tono muerto.

La castaña pego su frente a su pecho y cerró sus cansados ojos chocolate.

— Buenas noches, Neji-kun. —Susurró.

Tenía que decir eso. Tenía que incomodarlo de esa manera, ¿por qué definir eso con esa palabra? Era casi imposible para él seguir abrazado a ella, solo lo alteraba más de la misma manera que sentía cuando era niño y su padre señalaba a cierta chica de su salón. Se le había ido el sueño con esa simple pregunta, ahora tenía que mantener su vista al vacío hasta que tuviera deseos de dormir de nuevo. Ella y su inocencia. Ella y sus preguntas. Ella y sus regaños. El ojiperla selló sus parpados para callar su mente de una vez, a ese paso terminaría durmiéndose muy tarde.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido. El silencio era absoluto. Sintió un poco de movimiento cerca de él. La castaña giró un poco quedando boca arriba. Ella ya había logrado conciliar el sueño y él seguía despierto. Lo único bueno es que ya había dejado de temblar, ¿sería bueno soltarla de una vez? No. Tal vez aun necesitaba de su calor. El joven empresario se volvió a acomodar cerca de ella, su brazo aun la rodeaba y lo mantenía sobre el estómago de la chica. Si no hubiera visto sus alas o lo rápido que se curaba, creería que era una chica como cualquier otra. Una chica que se veía tan apacible mientras dormía.

— _"_ _¿Qué rayos estoy pensando?"_ —Se reprendió en su mente.

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos forzándose a dormir.


	18. De vuelta a la monotonía

**¡Hola, hola! Gracias por sus reviews y por seguir leyendo mi historia hasta acá. Ya casi 20 capítulos ¿eh? Aún falta las partes más interesantes de escribir jujuju… es mejor que me inspire y haga mi mejor esfuerzo para que sigan disfrutando de este fic. ¡Los quiero queridos lectores!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Capítulo 18:** _"_ _De vuelta a la monotonía"_

— ¡Arriba! ¡Arriba! ¡Ya es de mañana! —Iba de puerta en puerta de sus amigos, tocando como loco.

— ¡Naruto! —Abrió furiosa su puerta la pelirosa— ¡¿Cuántas veces debo de repetírtelo?! ¡Deja de gritar aquí!

— Sakura —su voz delataba que se acaba de despertar. Ino estaba asomándose por la puerta de su cuarto—. La única que está gritando eres tú.

La Haruno se sorprendió un poco y se rascaba la mejilla con un dedo.

— Lo siento. —Habló lo más quedito que pudo.

— ¡Aquellos que desperté! —Señaló con el dedo a sus amigos que se asomaban por sus puertas— ¡Los reto una última guerra de bolas de nieve! ¡Dattebayo! —Entre risas se fue corriendo a la entrada del hotel.

— Naruto. —Gruñó apretando el puño la pelirosa.

El joven policía se paró justo detrás de Sakura aun en piyamas, el cabello desordenado y un semblante furioso.

— ¿Qué sucede Sasuke?

— Son —masculló el azabache— las seis de la mañana.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Preguntaron las dos al unísono.

El escándalo de afuera la obligó a abrir sus pesados parpados. Estaba tan cómoda que deseaba a volverse a dormir, que más daba que el sol ya estuviera afuera y que brillara con intensidad. La cama la había hecho su prisionera, envolviéndola con su calidez y suavidad. Tomó las sabanas, se cubrió el rostro y se acomodó de nuevo en su lugar sintiendo que algo topaba con su espalda. Al parecer había algo que estaba detrás de ella y que… también respiraba. Abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo al darse cuenta que no era un algo sino un alguien. Shikamaru. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, pero se enredó entre las sabanas y de alguna manera termino cayéndose al suelo. El Nara se despertó de golpe y agitado porque no supo que había pasado. Solo sintió que le arrebataron las sabanas, escuchó un golpe y vio que solo las pantorrillas de Temari estaban sobre la cama.

— ¿Q-qué te paso? —Se asomó a ver a la adolorida ángel en el suelo. Razonó un poco en su mente la probable la causa de eso para después poner una expresión de fastidio—. ¿No estas algo grande para estarte cayendo de la cama?

La rubia lo miró con odio y trataba de salirse de la prisión de que la sabana la había envuelto para poder levantarse, parecía como una tortuga que estaba pansa arriba.

— ¡No fue así! ¡Me tropecé al momento de salir! —Protestó mientras se ponía de pie y recogió la sabana del suelo con rapidez.

— ¿Cómo lograste eso? —Se frotaba los ojos—. Oh, creí que ya se te había quitado la quemadura del frío. —Comentó al percatarse de las manchas rojas que estaban en las mejillas de la Sabaku.

— ¡Idiota! —Le arrojó la sabana encima.

Se fue echando humo a encerrarse al baño y cerró bruscamente la puerta detrás de ella. El adormilado joven se quitó la sabana de la cara y se quedó extrañado por su reacción. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera molesta a primera hora de la mañana?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ahí se encontraba el abogado, con los brazos cruzados, esperando de espaldas a la entrada del hotel a que fuera la hora para que sus contrincantes aparecieran. El viento acariciaba sus dorados cabellos mientras el olor a la guerra se estaba filtrando por sus pulmones. Unos pocos copos de nieve descendían con lentitud conforme los segundos pasaban. Eran sus últimas horas en ese lugar y no las desaprovecharía para nada. Al fin escucho unos cuantos pasos detrás de él. Cerró los ojos con confianza y dibujó una sonrisa ladeada. Estaba preparado desde un principio con una bola de nieve en su mano.

— ¡Bien comencemos! —Dio media vuelta.

Se quedó congelado con el brazo alzado. La bola de nieve que tenía en mano cayo torpemente al suelo. No eran sus amigos los que estaban ahí. Eran todos los inquilinos y los propios empleados del hotel, quienes estaban enfadados por la manera en que el rubio los había despertado a primera hora de la mañana. Y si, también estaban cargados con bolas de nieve cada uno de ellos. Eran más de cincuenta contra uno solo. Naruto solo pudo tragar saliva aterrado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— ¿Huh y esta montaña de dónde salió? —Inclinó la cabeza la Yamanaka—. Estoy segura que ayer no estaba aquí.

Había pasado una hora desde que el rubio los había despertado. Enfrente de la entrada del hotel había una alta montaña de nieve con dos pisos de altura. Algunos niños la escalaban y descendían divertidos de ella sobre sus pequeños trineos. Sasuke se acercó a un letrero que estaba al pie de dicha montaña.

— Uzumaki —leyó en voz alta—. Hmp. Quién lo diría, el rey de la montaña se convirtió en una.

— Eso le pasa por estar gritando a las seis de la mañana. —Se cruzó de brazos la pelirosa.

— ¡¿N-no me digan que N-Naruto-kun está debajo de esta montaña?! —Cuestionó Hinata algo aturdida.

— Eso parece. —Suspiró el chico de la coleta.

— Oh, la montaña habla —dijo Sai quien tenía su oído pegado a la nieve—. Dice:… Ayúdenme.

— ¿Cómo lo van a sacar de ahí? —Preguntó la castaña.

— ¿Y quitarle la diversión a esos niños? —Expuso el Hyuga—. Eso sería muy cruel.

— ¡Neji!

— Tranquilos —Shikamaru caminó a la pila de nieve, se inclinó un poco y puso su mano cerca de su boca para que su voz se amplificara—. ¡Oh Sai, que amable de tu parte el escavar para rescatar a Naruto!

El empresario no había terminado de decir eso cuando de pronto el abogado surgió por uno de los lados de la montaña, jadeando y temblando a más no poder.

— ¡Déjate de payasadas! —Lo golpeó en la cabeza Ino— ¡Si sabias que podías salir de esa manera porque no lo hiciste desde un principio, Naruto!

— ¡No sabía que podía! —Se quejó sobándose su rubia melena— ¡Dattebayo!

Sus ojos azules se abrieron para encontrarse con su supuesto héroe quien lo recibió con una cálida sonrisa.

— ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! —lo sujetó del cuello de su abrigo el Uchiha al darse cuenta que planeaba regresar al centro de la montaña.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sus "maravillosas" vacaciones se habían terminado. Esperaban pacientemente junto a la puerta del aeropuerto a que fuera la hora que anunciaran que podían abordar el avión.

— Sí que me sorprendes Neji —el empresario lo observó sin quitar su semblante sobrio. El pintor portaba otra de sus extrañas y vacías sonrisas—. Has estado muy tranquilo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Se dejó llevar por su juego para averiguar sus verdaderas intenciones.

— De que no has querido matar a Naruto. Supongo que ya no te molesta como antes. —Permanecía con el mismo entusiasmo.

Tanto Neji como Naruto pensaron en sus palabras. Había un mensaje oculto entre líneas y trataban de descifrarlo. El Uzumaki entendió rápido a lo que se refería. No se trataba de su actual relación, estaba seguro que nadie se había dado cuenta aun. Se refería a algo más perturbador.

— ¡S-sai! —Trataba de esconder sus nervios— ¿De qué rayos estás hablando, —apretó los dientes— amigo?

— Ahora que lo mencionas… —dijo con un tono relajado haciendo que el abogado brincara al escucharlo—. Hinata —la recién nombrada lo contempló, no tenía idea de lo que estaban hablando— ¿Qué te parece si cambiamos lugares esta vez? Tengo tiempo que no he hablado con Naruto —lo observó con una mirada tétrica— a solas.

Naruto estaba temblando y sudando en su lugar. Sabía que era lo que quería, pero le espantaba otra cosa. Neji era conocido por saber cuándo alguien le mentía, como si pudiera ver a través de las personas. Si hablaba con él a solas, se enteraría de su relación con su prima de alguna manera u otra. Podía parecer que el Hyuga lo contemplaba con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, pero sus ojos proyectaban perfectamente sus pensamientos.

— Neji n-nii-san ¿A q-que v-viene eso? —La del cabello azulado forzó una sonrisa que ocultaba lo atemorizada que estaba por el futuro estado de su rubio.

— No sé, me siento algo nostálgico, ¿qué tal si platicamos como antes Uzumaki? Así como los viejos tiempos —su mirada era más fría que el mismo hielo y su voz se volvió más grave— ¿Acaso hay algo que no quieras contarme?

Lo sabía. Estaba viendo a través de él. El Hyuga sabía que ocultaba algo, que por lo pronto creía que era solamente los detalles de las noches que paso con su adorada prima en la única cama de su habitación. Naruto cambio su mirada a Sai quien los contemplaba divertido. Era lo único que quería causar, un pequeño caos antes de volver a sus giras y a su trabajo. El rubio quería lincharlo con su mirada por haberle recordado eso. Tragó saliva.

— Bueno, s-si Hinata-chan no tiene problema c-con eso. —Desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos aceptando su futura muerte.

El Hyuga sintió una presión en su brazo. Buscó con la mirada que lo estaba ocasionando. Encontró un par de orbes chocolates que le suplicaban algo. Tardó un poco en entender lo que sucedía. Cerró sus ojos y soltó un suspiro lleno de tedio.

— Olvídalo.

— ¿Cómo? —El abogado estaba anonadado.

— Recordé que no le puedo cambiar el lugar.

— ¿No?

— Pero si insistes… —otra vez le dedico un helado vistazo.

— ¡No! —Dijo perturbado— ¡Si no puedes, así hay que dejarlo!

Hinata y Naruto exhalaron aliviados que estarían a salvo en su camino de regreso mientras que Neji sabía que tenía que lidiar con el miedo de Tenten al subirse al avión y que seguramente no iba a sentir su brazo todo el viaje.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Desde que pusieron un pie en el aeropuerto su día empezaba a tener un sabor insípido. Cada uno de ellos tenía que volver a su respectivo trabajo y sería difícil que se volvieran a ver todos juntos de nuevo. Las ángeles se grabaron en su memoria aquellas caras sonrientes y las voces de aquellas personas que no dudaron dos veces en hacerlas partes de sus vidas.

El empresario pensaba constantemente en su herencia. Esos días de vacaciones le parecieron toda una eternidad y sabía que Lee era uno de sus más confiables amigos, pero todo podía cambiar en un solo día. Ni siquiera estaba vestido apropiadamente e iba a hacer acto de presencia en su oficina. Se analizó a si mismo de pies a cabeza, estaba usando una camisa negra con un par de jeans entubados y unos Tom´s grises, luego cambio de vista a su compañera, quien tenía una blusa blanca con algunos decorativos rojos y unos jeans purpura, ella le correspondió con una silenciosa sonrisa. Esta vez no haría una de sus escenas que lo dejaran en ridículo enfrente de sus empleados. Esta vez ya no estaba acompañado por una desconocida. Esta vez ya no se sentía incómodo ante su presencia. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron. Su único objetivo era entrar a su oficina.

— ¡Hyuga-sama! —Ese gritó lo detuvo en seco— ¡En verdad es usted!

El de orbes aperlados lo contempló embrollado, su empleado se veía aliviado de poder verlo una vez más. Las miradas de admiración de los demás trabajadores cayeron sobre su figura y todos empezaron a asomarse por sus cubículos, con sonrisas de alivio y seguían corriendo la voz. ¿Por qué estaban haciendo tanto escándalo? No paso ni un segundo para que algunos de ellos simplemente se le arrojaran a sus pies y otros lo rodearon tanto a él como a Tenten. Suplicándole y adorándole, ¿qué estaba pasando ahí?

— ¡Hey! ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? —Una fuerte voz provino detrás de la multitud. La mirada de Hyuga y del portador de esta se encontraron—. ¿Neji?

— ¿Lee? —Contestó algo desconcertado.

El vicepresidente Lee estaba vistiendo de traje de color café y una corbata verde olivo. Los empleados lo miraron con expresiones en blanco y se acercaron más al legítimo propietario de la compañía.

— ¡Nos alegra mucho que haya vuelto Hyuga-sama! —Se aferró de su pierna uno de sus empleados que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. A Neji no le gustaba su poco respeto a su espacio personal.

— ¡Por favor Hyuga-sama, —imploró una de sus empleadas— no nos vuelva a dejar con él!

— ¡Díganos que ya volverá con nosotros! —Chilló otro de los empleados.

Carraspeó al límite de su paciencia. Sus empleados no tardaron en darse cuenta del trato que le estaban dando. En menos de un segundo recuperaron su compostura y le devolvieron su espacio personal al Hyuga quien se le veía molesto. El empresario retomó su rumbo a su oficina.

— Necesito que me des un reporte sobre estos días, Lee. —Caminó justo a un lado de él y era seguido por Tenten.

— Sí.

— Bienvenido, señor Hyuga. —Se levantó de su lugar Shiho e hizo una reverencia con su cabeza.

— Tendré una conversación con Lee, después la llamare para que me ponga al tanto. —La informó antes de entrar a su oficina.

— Sí, señor.

Levantó su mirada para toparse con la castaña quien la saludo secretamente con un ademan sin separarse del empresario. Era aquella chica que le estaba cubriendo la boca la vez pasada. La rubia algo temerosa le devolvió el saludo. Neji abrió su puerta y de nuevo se quedó plantado en su lugar.

— Lee —el recién mencionado permanecía a sus espaldas—. Te dije que solo tenías que supervisar. No que redecoraras mi oficina. —Apretaba sus dientes para contener sus emociones.

Su moderna oficina estaba tapizada de carteles y fotos de aquella persona que Rock Lee tanto admiraba. Había tantos y de diferentes ángulos que podría creer que lo había sacado de un calendario específicamente de él. Que tuviera esas fotos con él era demasiado perturbador.

— ¡Oh, l-lo siento! —Entró a la oficina de Neji a quitar sus carteles—. Los puse para aumentar mi entusiasmo. Me han servido mucho.

— No quiero verlos. —Masculló el Hyuga.

Neji sabía quién era ese hombre. Era un profesor que había seguido por toda su vida a Lee, desde la primaria hasta la universidad. Casualmente, le daban empleo a donde su alumno preferido fuera. Un profesor siguiendo a su alumno de esa manera podría ser una idea… alarmante, pero ese Maito Gai o Guy sensei lo hacía con todas las buenas intenciones de alentar a su alumno. Recordar lo enérgico que era cada vez que daba una clase era demasiado molesto para el ojiperla. Al ver que ya se había deshecho de casi todos sus carteles otra vez sintió que esa era su oficina. Procedió a ir a su escritorio y Tenten se fue a sentar a uno de los sillones.

— ¿Cómo les fue en su viaje? —Indagó curioso mientras seguía quitando y enrollando sus carteles.

— No fueron muy relajantes que digamos. —Abrió uno de los cajones y saco una carpeta.

— Con Naruto ahí lo dudo, pero espero que se la hayan pasado bien. —El azabache parecía contento. Había quitado su último cartel.

— ¿Registraste todos los datos que te dije? —Volvió a su actitud seria.

— Sí. —Se desfaso un poco y torció su boca al percatarse de la usual actitud de su amigo.

— ¡¿Triplicaste los avances todos los días?! —Quedo estupefacto de golpe.

— Ah sí, —se rascó la cabeza con una amplia sonrisa— veras, un día me di cuenta que tus empleados cumplían muy bien sus labores, pero esa eficacia podía aumentar —apretó su puño con pasión— ¡Yo sabía que se podían superar a sí mismos! ¡Así que los hice trabajar el triple para alcanzar tus expectativas!

— Supervisar, Lee. Te dije solo super… —exhaló estresado mientras se masajeaba el puente de su nariz—. No sé cómo recursos humanos no te demando por esto. Toda esa labor que hicieron fue inhumano y tendré que compensarlos sino quiero quedarme sin empleados.

Ahora entendía porque lo habían recibido como si fuera una divinidad. Habían tenido a un tirano en su ausencia. Debió de ser tan exigente que hacía que la manera en que el Hyuga los hacia trabajar pareciera el mismo paraíso.

— Por cierto, no nos hemos presentado como se debe —eso atrajo la atención de Neji—. Mi nombre es Rock Lee, —extendió su mano hacia la castaña— es un placer que seas mi prima adoptiva.

— Tenten. —Pronunció algo confundida y correspondiendo su apretón de manos.

— Supongo que Neji tendrá sus razones para ocultar quien eres, ¿acaso eres su…?

El sonido de un papel que era rasgado interrumpió su charla. Neji cerró un pequeño block que tenía en una de sus manos y la otra la mantenía alzada con un cheque entre sus dedos. Lee se acercó dudoso hacia él y lo tomó.

— Espero que eso cubra el dinero que me prestaste y por tus servicios en esta compañía. —Artículo en un tono muerto.

— ¡Neji! —Estaba pasmado por la cantidad de ceros que tenía esa cifra—. Y-yo no te preste tanto. ¡Esto es excesivo! N-no puedo aceptarlo.

— Te estoy pagando los días que estuviste al mando. Mantuviste mi empresa en pie mientras no estuve. Ya te habrás dado cuenta cuanto produce por sí misma.

— S-sí, pero…

— No pretendo comprar tu silencio. Eso sería una gran ofensa para nuestra amistad.

— ¡Para nada, Neji! Pero…

— Eso sería todo, ahora retomare el mando de la empresa. Muchas gracias por tu tiempo y tu trabajo.

— No hay problema —sabía que seguiría protestando en vano. El mismo Hyuga había puesto un punto final a su charla—. Bueno, espero verte pronto Tenten. —Se despidió con un ademan y una pequeña sonrisa el azabache.

— N-nos vemos. —Respondió ella automáticamente, seguía sin entender que era lo que estaba pasando.

El enérgico chico se había retirado de la oficina con todos sus carteles. El ojiperla presionó un botón que estaba en una diminuta caja blanca sobre su escritorio.

— Señorita Shiho, pase por favor.

— Sí, señor. —Su voz provino de aquella caja.

Tenten lanzó un bostezo al aire. Estaba cansada por todo ese viaje. Le asombraba ver a Neji con tanta energía para volver a su trabajo. La rubia de las gafas de botella entró a la oficina, con algunos documentos y papeles entre los brazos. Se dirigió directamente a su escritorio, estaba vestida de una blusa verde, con un diseño muy formal, y unos pantalones negros y holgados.

— Estas son las gráficas de producción de la semana anterior y junto a estas vienen la tasa de ventas que han llevado a cabo sus otras compañías en lo que va del mes —le entrego un fajo de documentos—. Oh, casi lo olvidaba. Llego esta invitación un día después de que se retirara. Trate de llamarlo para avisarle sobre eso, pero por alguna razón la llamada no se conectaba.

— Sobre eso, —tomó la invitación de sus manos— ¿podría buscarme los precios y detalles de los mejores celulares del momento? Me temo que perdí el mío durante mis vacaciones. Cuando tenga la información mándemelos por correo.

— Sí, señor. Enseguida se lo mando.

Shiho salió de su oficina. El empresario le dio un vistazo a su acompañante. Era extraño que permaneciera tan callada y quieta. Volvió a concentrarse en su invitación. Abrió la carta con la ayuda de sus dedos y extrajo lo que tenía adentro. El papel era de color hueso con un diseño demasiado elaborado y tenía unas notorias letras plateadas con su nombre.

 _Asunto: Invitación al evento anual de la OAPK._

 _Sr. Director Neji Hyuga_

 _Director Principal de las empresas Hyuga._

 _Los organizadores de Organizaciones y Asociaciones Prosperas de Konoha queremos invitarlo a usted a que concurra al próximo evento anual de la OAPK y tenemos el grato placer de anunciarle que ha sido seleccionado como candidato a obtener este reconocimiento. Este espectáculo se llevara a cabo en el Hotel Kikyo que está ubicado en la calle Hiragana a las 20:00hrs el próximo jueves XX del 2016._

 _El evento les brindara un banquete, con las más exquisitas bebidas de alrededor del mundo, música orquestal y la presentación del ganador del premio OAPK. Si así es su deseo, puede concurrir con los acompañantes que estime conveniente. Nos complacería su presencia en el evento._

 _Reciba un afectuoso saludo._

 _Del personal de la OAPK_

— _"_ _Eso es en dos días."_ —Pensó el ojiperla. Cambio su vista de nuevo a la ángel. Descubrió la razón de su actitud tan estática. Se había acomodado en su sillón y se había quedado dormida. Suspiró.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— Lo siento —el muchacho caminaba sin rumbo en la sala. Sostenía el teléfono inalámbrico no tan cerca de su oreja porque tenía miedo de quedarse sordo si lo hacía—. Sé que estuvo mal que no me contactara antes, pero estoy bien. —Siguió caminando mientras era seguido por un par de ojos color aqua.

— ¡Estábamos muy preocupados por ti! ¡¿Por qué no contestabas tu celular?!

— Es que lo perdí durante el viaje. —Le aplico una mirada severa a la rubia quien desvió la mirada al encontrarse con la suya.

— ¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡¿Y con esa misma responsabilidad te harás cargo de la empresa de tu padre?!

— No madre, no es lo mismo y sabes que no me hare cargo de inmediato. Él seguirá ahí cuando yo entre. No tienes que preocuparte tanto por eso.

— ¡Bueno! —Hizo una larga pausa— ¿Cómo te fue?

— Bien, algo cansado. —Volvió a pegar el teléfono a su oído.

— Quiero ver las fotos de tu viaje —dijo en un tono más cariñoso—. Y tu padre quiere que vayas a una junta mañana.

— ¿Es muy necesario que vaya? —Volvió a alejar el teléfono de su oído—. ¡Está bien! Está bien. Iré, deja de gritarme mujer, ¿a qué horas? —Se acercó al pedestal donde el teléfono pertenecía—. Dile que estaré ahí… yo también. Luego hablamos.

Terminó la llamada y soltó un gran suspiro. Se dirigió a otro sillón donde la ángel no estaba sentada y se dejó caer.

— Sí que me traes problemas. —Echo la cabeza para atrás y se cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos.

— No sabía que eso era tan valioso. —Dijo un poco irritada la chica. Estaba cruzada de brazos al igual que sus piernas.

— No lo era, —se quitó la mano del rostro y se quedó viendo al techo— pero que no les avise a mis padres de como estoy los altera mucho.

— La escuche hasta aquí. —Ladeo una pequeña sonrisa.

— Sí, creo que toda la ciudad la escuchó. —Imitó su sonrisa.

— ¿A tu edad es común que tengan empleo? —Era obvio que había escuchado un poco de su conversación.

— No sé si es común, —borró su sonrisa— pero yo debí de haber comenzado hace un año.

— ¿Un año? ¿Qué edad tienes?

— Veintitrés. Termine la universidad en menos tiempo que los demás si es lo que te estas preguntando y me tome un año sabático —pensó un poco—. Nunca tuvimos esta conversación antes y mi padre me advirtió que si le preguntaba esto a una chica, terminaría con menos dientes de los que tengo, pero —se rascó la nuca— no sé si es adecuado preguntarte que edad tienes.

La rubia soltó una pequeña risa.

— Cuando estaba viva llegue hasta los veintidós, pero si deseas saber cuántos tendría actualmente, si te tiraría todos sin dudarlo.

— Es mejor dejarlo ahí —dibujo otra sonrisa— pensé que me ibas a ignorar de nuevo como lo haces cuando no quieres contestar.

La Sabaku sobresalto al escucharlo, ¿la había estado analizado desde hace tiempo? El chico de la coleta se recostó a lo largo del sillón y tomó uno de los cojines que lo decoraban. Estaba decidido a tomar una siesta.

— ¿Es enserio que te vas a dormir aquí? —Alzo la ceja.

— Es muy tedioso tener que subir a mi cuarto para dormir. —Acomodó su cabeza en un cojin—. No vayas a arrojar nada más al agua.

— ¿Quién te crees para darme ordenes?

— Bueno, esta aun no es mi casa, así que deberás comportarte en ella. A menos que quieras que la gritona de mi madre venga a regañarte.

Temari permaneció en silencio. Mantenía su mirada en el suelo escarbando algo entre sus recuerdos.

— _"_ _¿Entonces así son las madres?"_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— Pase.

La del cabello desalineado se asomó por la puerta.

— Disculpe señor, acaba de llegar el paquete que pidió.

— Déjelo sobre mi escritorio. —Seguía ojeando sus documentos.

Su secretaria obedeció y caminó hacia él. De nuevo la castaña entro a su campo de visión. Estaba recostada en el sillón, parecía que estaba dormida. Dejo la pequeña caja sobre la mesa de cristal del Hyuga.

— Señor, —hizo una pausa, pero este demostró poco interés por lo que iba a decir— ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta un poco personal? —De nuevo hubo silencio— ¿Le molestaría si le pregunto sobre esa chica?

— Es una conocida —tomó una pluma y comenzó a firmar algunos papeles—. No le gusta quedarse sola.

— Se ve que es muy buena persona —la miró de reojo y embozó una diminuta sonrisa— hasta podría decir que parece un ángel. —Neji fijo su mirada en ella haciéndola percatarse de lo que estaba diciendo.

— ¡Ah, l-lo siento! ¡N-no se p-porque dije eso! —Volvió a su usual nerviosismo—. N-no vaya a creer que…

— ¿Podría darle un anuncio a los demás empleados señorita? —Pretendió como si no la hubiera escuchado.

— S-sí señor. —Se tensó esperando las palabras de su jefe.

— Dígales que se pueden tomar el viernes y el lunes libres, serán sus vacaciones pagadas.

— ¿V-vacaciones, señor?

— Si, por su duro trabajo cuando Lee estaba aquí. —Tomó la pequeña caja que estaba sobre su escritorio.

— D-de acuerdo, señor —hizo una reverencia con la cabeza— me retiro.

— Gracias.

La puerta se cerró de nuevo. Ya estaba anocheciendo y pronto seria la hora de salida para sus empleados. El Hyuga abrió la caja y sacó su nuevo celular, analizaba su diseño y decidió cargarlo para poderlo usar. Apenas se iba a dedicar a entender cómo funcionaba su nuevo dispositivo hasta que un gran escándalo brotó del exterior de su oficina, de los cubículos precisamente. Al parecer ya les habían informado sobre sus días libres e hicieron notar su entusiasmo por ello. El Hyuga se levantó furioso de su escritorio, si no los callaba pronto…

— ¿Me quede dormida? —dijo en una voz algo rasposa.

Neji se detuvo a un lado de ella mirándola sobriamente. La castaña estaba volviendo a sus sentidos poco a poco y se frotaba sus ojos con lentitud. Retomó su camino hacia el exterior de su oficina donde se encontraba toda la conmoción. Su presencia fue suficiente para callar su euforia. Tenía su celular justo en su oído y su otra mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalo.

— Ah, Lee, ¿cómo estás? —dijo en un tono extrañamente alegre y comenzó a pasearse por los cubículos de los trabajadores. Ellos lo miraban estupefactos—. Estoy impresionado por el buen trabajo que hiciste con mi compañía. Creo que hasta mis empleados te extrañan —los recién mencionados comenzaron a negar con desesperación la cabeza y hacer señas para que se detuviera—. Si, —cambio su mirada a una digna de un asesino y su voz se volvió más grave— están armando todo un alboroto para que vuelvas.

Sus subordinados volvieron a sentarse en sus lugares y retomaron sus trabajos lo más rápido que pudieron. Al ver esto el Hyuga caminó sobre sus pasos con lentitud, haciéndoles entender perfectamente su mensaje y asegurándose de hacerlos sentir que iban a ser vigilados cada segundo que permanecieran ahí.

— Te volveré a llamar si es que necesito que me cubras de nuevo.

Se guardó el celular y se detuvo antes de entrar a su oficina. Les lanzó una última mirada pesada que reafirmara su autoridad. Había vuelto la tranquilidad en el lugar. Su plan había funcionado a la perfección. Pretender que le hablaba a Lee por su celular que no tenía ni carga era la manera más adecuada para silenciarlos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de perderse en el limbo de su pensamiento, se percató que ya era de noche. Miró a su acompañante, no se había movido ni un solo centímetro desde que se había quedado dormido ni tampoco ella. Si el muchacho se daba vuelta en su sueño de seguro se caería del sillón. ¿Cómo podía dormir tanto? Al fin dio señales de vida cuando inhalo profundamente y se escapaba de la magia del sueño. Con movimientos torpes estiro su brazo buscando algo en la mesita que estaba a un lado del sillón. Estaba buscando su celular… el cual ya no tenía. Un perezoso quejido se le escapó de su garganta y se recargo en sus codos. Con los ojos entrecerrados descubrió que era vigilado por la rubia quien permanecía sentada en el otro sillón. Revisó la hora en el reloj de su muñeca, acomodo el cojín de nuevo y se volvió a acostar, pero ahora boca abajo.

— No te tenías que tomar tan literal lo de comportarte —dijo en una voz ronca y mantenía sus ojos cerrados—. ¿Quieres pedir algo para cenar? No tengo nada para preparar ahora.

— ¿Pedir? —Repitió la rubia. No entendía a qué se refería con eso.

— Sí... hago una llamada y nos traen algo de comer.

— Como sea —Regreso a sus pensamientos.

— ¿Quieres que pida algo en especial? —Abrió un ojo.

— Solo pídeme lo mismo que tú. No sé nada de eso.

— Ah, está bien —suspiró—. Hoy quiero cenar algo que tenga pulpo.

Temari se tensó al escucharlo. Estaba lista para protestar cuando se encontró con la sonrisa juguetona del joven Nara. Entrecerró sus ojos y lo lincho con la mirada. El muchacho con la velocidad de una tortuga se reincorporo en el sillón y se levantó de una vez.

— ¡¿Has estado espiándome?!

— No, solo me entere casualmente —alzo los hombros—. Lo sacabas de todos tus platillos cuando estábamos en la playa.

— ¡Eso se llama espiar!

— ¿Te parece bien comida japonesa? —Trato de cambiar de tema y fue por el teléfono inalámbrico—. Sin pulpo para ti, claro.

— ¡Sí! Deja de molestarme. —Al fin se levantó de su lugar. La Sabaku se fue muy molesta a su "cuarto".

Media hora había pasado y su comida había llegado hasta la puerta del Nara. Por el simple peso de su apellido tenia ciertos beneficios en cuanto cosas sencillas como esa. Llamó a la rubia por su nombre para que bajara y cenara con él. El ambiente entre ellos estaba algo tenso. La curiosidad de Shikamaru aún estaba hambrienta.

— Entonces… solo llegaste a los veintidós. ¿Cómo…paso?

— No te sirve de nada saberlo, al igual a mí no me sirve recordarlo. —Dijo inexpresiva.

La ángel se reprendió en su mente. Sabía que debía de dejar de hablar de más. Poco a poco le sacaba más información sobre ella y no se percataba de ello hasta que seguía interrogándola. Se había vuelto muy confiado respecto a eso. Ella empezó a jugar con su tenedor y su comida.

— Es solo que —pronunció mortificado— eras… aun eres muy joven.

— Shikamaru —la firmeza de su voz lo sorprendió—. Deja de desenterrar a los muertos. Eso está en el pasado y tiene que quedarse ahí.

— Lo siento. No debí de preguntar eso —recibió de nuevo el silencio de la chica—. También pedí dango por si quieres—volvió a concentrarse en su platillo. Sus orbes aquas cayeron sobre él. Al sentir su mirada reacciono de inmediato—. Son como —suspiró— solo pruébalos. No se explicarlo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El Hyuga pudo llegar a su casa después de detenerse a cenar con la ángel. Cada quien bajo su propia maleta. Seguía actuando muy extraño desde el día anterior. Su silencio le estaba comenzando preocupar, pero ella lucía como siempre. No parecía que algo le molestara o que estuviera inconforme o tal vez, ya se había acostumbrado a que lo estuviera regañando todo el tiempo.

— Buenas noches, Neji.

Se limitó a observar como subía por las escaleras. Concluyó que ella ya se iba a ir a dormir a pesar de que ya había tomado una larga siesta en su oficina. Ahora podría pretender que su vida había vuelto a la normalidad, sin que la curiosa Tenten le estuviera haciendo compañía y preguntando un montón cosas. Quizás solo quería apresurarse a ver de nuevo esa caja de plata que se había encontrado. Aquella con esa… foto de ella. Se dirigió a la cocina para hacer una lista de lo que le faltaba o revisar si algo se le había echado a perder.

Luego de hacer la lista de lo que tenía que comprar, fue apagando las luces de su mansión, dejándola completamente en penumbras. Caminaba hacia su habitación con su maleta en mano. Simplemente no tenía humor para desempacar inmediatamente, así que solo la arrojo a una esquina de su cuarto. Se cambió sus ropas a algo más cómodo y apagó las luces de su habitación. Supo encontrar su cama en la oscuridad y se cubrió con sus sabanas. Llevaba tiempo mirando el techo, tenía algo revolviendo sus pensamientos. Lo que más intrigaba al ojiperla, era que aunque llevaba viviendo en esa casa desde su infancia, durmiendo en la misma habitación, con el colchón del mismo tamaño de siempre, esa precisa noche su cama le parecía enorme.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Disculpen si sienten este capítulo algo… aburrido. Bueno para mí, siento que falto algo, pero tenía que ponerlo para explicar ciertas cositas. Este va a ser el único capitulo que se vaya a sentir así. Los demás volverán con la intriga de siempre, el sí y el no, momentos incomodos y palabras que talvez hagan brincar sus corazoncitos. ¡Prometido! Hasta el próximo domingo.**


	19. Invitación

Me he demorado de nuevo. Jeje, falta de tiempo e inspiración. Pronto me veré en un gran dilema. ¡Gracias por leer y sus reviews!

 **Capítulo 19:** _"_ _Invitación"_

Unos constantes golpes irrumpieron con la tranquilidad de esa mañana. El chico bajo con lentitud las escaleras para poder llegar a la puerta principal. Casi iba arrastrando los pies, preguntándose quien podría ser el que estaría armando ese alboroto tan temprano. Se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta que había alguien más en la sala. Estaba acostada en el mismo sillón que la noche anterior. Al parecer estaba despierta porque tomó uno de los cojines y se cubrió el rostro con el. El martilleo continuo resonando por la casa y Shikamaru retomó su camino para abrir la puerta.

— ¡¿Ino?! —Se mantuvo en la puerta para evitar que pasara—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

La Yamanaka no sabía que Temari estaba en su casa y si dejaba que la viera ahí armaría todo un escándalo y empezaría a molestarlo con eso.

— Dejaste el portón abierto y me dije: ¿Por qué no voy a visitar a mi vago favorito? —dibujo una bella sonrisa entre sus labios y mantenía sus manos en su espalda—. Más bien vine a hacerte una invitación.

— ¿Invitación? —Mostro algo de tedio al decirlo— o más bien me obligaras a ir como siempre lo haces.

— Tal vez —cantó—. Yo sé que me quieres acompañar al festival de Konoha —le lanzó una mirada picara— también puedes invitar a Temari-chan, si quieres.

— La verdad voy a estar ocupado hoy y ¿para qué quieres ir? Siempre lo hacen todos los años.

— Ah, ya sabes. Voy a preparar un desfile de modas pronto y necesito inspirarme con la temática oriental, pero ¡para que ir sola si los tengo a ustedes!

— ¿Qué no tienes a Sai para eso?

— Eh —su actitud cambio repentinamente e hizo un puchero acompañado de un pequeño sonrojo—. E-es que él se fue de gira. Anda Shikamaru —lo tomó del brazo— al menos dime que le preguntaras a Temari que si me acompaña.

— Está bien, —suspiró— le preguntare.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Eres el mejor! Ah y sí lo duda, dile que Tenten también ira con Neji. —Le guiño el ojo.

— Si ya van ellos, ¿para qué quieres que vayan más? —Frunció el ceño.

— Ni Tenten ni Temari son de por aquí. Es bueno que salgan un poco y conozcan la ciudad. Además —pretendió como si tuviera lágrimas en los ojos— después no vamos a poder a salir juntos, todos van a estar muy ocupados para eso.

—Deja el drama. Te dije que le preguntaría así que relájate.

— ¡Excelente! —Chilló de alegría— si accede dile que yo me encargare de su vestuario y de su maquillaje y que vendré aquí a las cuatro de la tarde. Oh, casi lo olvidaba. Se nota que no has revisado tu correo desde hace mucho. —Saco detrás de su espalda un montón de cartas.

— ¿Por qué husmeas entre mis cosas? —Se las arrebato.

— Se dice: gracias Ino-chan, —trató de imitar su voz poniendo sus manos en su cadera— por traerme mi correo hasta aquí, sabes lo perezoso que soy para ir por ellas. Eres la mejor.

— Tch.

— Bueno me llamas cuando tengas su respuesta —se despidió con un ademan—. Nos vemos.

Ino caminó meneando su larga cola de caballo y se subió a su auto. Lo arrancó y le arrojo un beso al aire al Nara para después irse. Shikamaru negó, molesto, con la cabeza al verla partir. Era tan escandalosa como siempre. Volvió al interior de su casa y fue a donde estaba Temari acostada. Se detuvo cerca de ella y comenzó a leer en su mente los remitentes de las cartas.

— ¿La escuchaste?

— Sí. —Lanzo un quejido ahogado en el cojín.

— ¿Iras? —Seguía revisando su correspondencia.

Pasaron un par de minutos silenciosos. Temari se reincorporo en su lugar y se quedó sentada por un momento. El joven le echo un vistazo. Se veía muy cansada y que muy apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Sí. —Bostezó—. ¿Dijo que Tenten iba a ir?

— Si, también Neji —saco una carta en específico de su correspondencia—. Te haría compañía, pero tengo una junta hoy a la cual no puedo faltar. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

— No podía dormir. Así que vine acá para matar el tiempo.

— ¿Dormiste toda la noche en el sillón? —Preguntó sorprendido.

— No, no pude dormir nada —se froto los ojos con fuerza—. Es mejor que me vaya arreglando.

— Es mejor que intentaras dormir aunque sea un poco —arrojó el resto de las cartas que no le interesaba leer a excepción de una—. Si quieres te despierto cuando Ino venga.

— No, gracias —se estiró— después no me voy a querer levantar.

La Sabaku se levantó de su lugar. Fue subiendo por las escaleras mientras el chico de la coleta la perseguía con la mirada. No le parecía una buena idea que fuera así, completamente desvelada. Abrió la carta que tenía entre sus manos. Era una invitación.

— _"_ _¿La OAPK huh?"_ —pensó en sus adentros.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El Hyuga estaba contemplando la ciudad desde la ventana de su oficina. Escucho que la puerta se abrió y dio media vuelta.

— Gracias Lee por…

Neji mantuvo sus expresión en blanco y alzo una ceja al ver a su amigo. Rock Lee estaba enfrente de su puerta con ríos de lágrimas que fluían con rapidez por su rostro, con la mejilla izquierda roja e hinchada y cargaba con una prenda sobre su brazo. El ojiperla se debatía si debía de preguntar el porqué de su estado, pero tenía una idea de la razón.

— ¿Qué…? —Se le escapo inconscientemente y se contuvo de continuar con su pregunta.

— F-fui con S-Sakura-chan —hipó— a pedirle su kimono y…

El chico de las cejas pobladas estaba en la puerta del departamento de la Haruno.

— ¡Muchas gracias por recibirme Sakura-chan! —Articuló energético haciendo una reverencia.

— No hay problema, —le entrego la prenda en un gancho y envuelto en una bolsa de plástico— de todos modos no iba a poder ir al festival, tengo que cubrir los turnos de la tarde y de la noche en el hospital. Estoy segura que tu prima va a lucir muy bien en esto. —Le sonrió.

El muchacho contemplo la hermosa sonrisa de la Haruno y se quedó estático por unos segundos, lo que la incomodo mucho. De la nada, Lee la tomó de la mano y se arrodillo ante ella.

— Sakura, olvídate de tu trabajo y abandona a ese Sasuke. Escápate conmigo y vayamos juntos al festival de Konoha, ¡prometo tratarte y consentirte como la princesa que eres!

Al principio se sorprendió de tal propuesta, después se mantuvo seca observando al chico que tenía a sus pies. Con puño cerrado lo golpeo justo en la cara, haciendo que la soltara y que quedara en el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?! —Rugió la de ojos esmeraldas— ¡Ya sabes que lo mío y lo de Sasuke es serio! ¡Y jamás en la vida dejaría mi trabajo por ti! ¡Ni que estuviera tan loca! —Le cerró la puerta en la cara. Había pasado un minuto y la volvió a abrir—. Mándale mis saludos a Tenten. —Dijo en un tono más dulce y volvió a azotarle la puerta en su cara.

Estaba en lo correcto. No debió de formular esa pregunta, porque ya se podía imaginar la causa. Como si no lo conociera.

— Te agradezco que hayas ido por esto. —Le quito con cautela el kimono mientras el azabache lloraba a cantaros. Mantenía una distancia considerable para "evitar ser el hombro donde pudiera llorar".

— ¡Sakura-chan! —La presa de la tristeza que contenía se había abierto.

— ¡Lee! ¡Lleva años rechazándote, no actúes como si fuera la primera vez! —Exclamó molesto por el escándalo que estaba haciendo.

— A-al menos lo intente —recuperó un poco su compostura y con ayuda de su brazo comenzó a quitarse sus lágrimas—. Por cierto… ¿dónde está Tenten? —la busco con la mirada.

— Ella… está en su hotel. —Dejo la prenda sobre el sillón.

— ¿Quieres que siga pretendiendo que somos familia?

— No es tu obligación, —le dio la espalda para entretenerse con sus documentos— solo que me evitarías muchos problemas de esa forma.

— Por mí no hay problema —alzo el pulgar—. Creo que nos podríamos llevar bien. Tal vez luego me podrías decir en que hotel se está quedando para irla a visitar.

El Hyuga miró sobre su hombro cuestionándose por qué el repentino interés de su amigo por ella.

— Podrías acompañarnos al festival de Konoha, si quieres —retomó su actividad—. Hoy les voy a adelantar la salida a mis empleados para estar ahí a tiempo.

— Eh, n-no gracias —volvió a deprimirse—. Como Sakura-chan no quiere ir conmigo, no le veo el sentido ir. Bueno también tengo cosas que hacer. Así que me retiro. Diviértanse en el festival por mí.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— ¡Hola, Temari! ¿Cómo estás? Hermosa como siempre ya veo. Ya te extrañaba. —La estrujo entre sus brazos y restregaba su rostro contra el de ella.

— I-Ino, cálmate —trataba de escapar de su amor—. Nos vimos ayer.

— Gracias por querer acompañarme al festival —la soltó para tomarla de las manos—. Tú no eres mala como Shika-kun. No te preocupes, yo voy a ayudarte a arreglarte.

— ¿A-arreglar?

— Si, el festival es temático —articuló con mucho entusiasmo—. Todos los que van deben de ir con la vestimenta apropiada que son los kimonos. Es tan mágico una vez que estás ahí. Tú confía en mí, soy buena con esto.

— P-pero.

— ¡Por favor Tema-chan! Soy toda una profesional —la jalo para llevarla al piso de arriba—. Vamos, tenemos poco tiempo y mucho que hacer.

— I-Ino.

— Shikamaru, ¡utilizaremos tu cuarto para cambiarnos! —Alzo la voz un poco para asegurarse que la escuchara aun guiando a la ángel de la mano— ¡Espero no te moleste!

— ¡Hey!

— ¡E-espera Ino! —Fue lo último que pudo escuchar de la Sabaku antes de perderla de vista.

Lo habían dejado solo en la sala. Todo había pasado tan rápido. Si no fuera su amiga de la infancia, le insultaría la manera en como profanaba su propiedad. Aunque aún lo molestaba que lo hiciera. Tan pronto como la Yamanaka entró a su casa, fue directo con Temari en vez de saludarlo. No tenía sentido protestarle que no se apropiaran de su habitación, de otra manera buscaría otra y correría el riesgo que encontrara las cosas de Temari en una de ellas, lo que le traería más problemas. Se rasco su cabellera algo molesto y se hundió en su sillón.

— " _De seguro se van a tardar una eternidad. Mujeres."_ —pensó.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando supo cuál era su destino le dio un gran sentimiento de intranquilidad. Las profundas exhalaciones e inhalaciones no le sirvieron para nada para calmar su ataque de pánico mientras conducía. Tal vez ya se había enterado de lo suyo. Se maldecía por no tener el valor de confesárselo a tiempo. Esa llamada hizo que se le enfriara la sangre al momento que le pidió que fuera a su casa. Era obvio que se enteraría. Era su primo. El que la cuidaba como un perro guardián. Ahora estaba atrapada entre los muros de la fortaleza Hyuga.

— Hinata, necesito que me contestes algo.

Su voz solo provoco que su sonrojo aumentara de tono. Estaba tensa, sudando frio, cara a cara con él. Podía imaginarse qué tipo de interrogatorio le haría y no tendría escapatoria alguna. Su expresión era como siempre, rígida y sin emoción alguna. Como deseaba que la tierra la tragara. Tuvo el valor de asentir con la cabeza para que procediera con su tortura.

— ¿Ayudarías a Tenten a arreglarse para el festival de Konoha?

La recién mencionada salió de la cocina y la recibió con una sonrisa. Abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo. Solo era eso. Entonces aun no sabía de lo suyo con el hiperactivo abogado.

— ¿Puedes?

— ¡S-sí, claro! —Suspiró aliviada y trato de ocultarlo su anterior miedo con una sonrisa— Pero Neji onii-san pudiste habérmelo dicho por teléfono. Así me hubiera venido preparada.

— Ella trajo sus cosas. No vi la necesidad de eso.

— Hola Hinata. —La castaña se acercó para saludarla.

— Hola —Le devolvió la dulce sonrisa, pero su semblante cambio repentinamente cuando un pensamiento cruzo por su mente—. E-entonces… ¿Ustedes dos van a ir al festival? —Su sonrojo volvió a sus mejillas.

— Vamos a ir con Ino y Temari, ¿quieres unírtenos? —aclaró el muchacho entendiendo por donde iba la imaginación de la chica.

— N-no, gracias. E-es que ya tenía planes —su voz se le apago un poco y se dio cuenta que estaba dando información de más—. ¡B-bien! ¡Vamos Tenten! ¿Dónde dejaste tus cosas? —La tomó de la mano y se dejó guiar por la ángel.

A pesar de que quería huir del Hyuga lo notó algo extraño. Usualmente estaba muy despierto ante lo que ella decía y se daba cuenta de inmediato cuando algo estaba fuera de lugar. Había cometido un error muy grande que avivaría las dudas del ojiperla al instante, pero… simplemente se quedó callado. Inmóvil. Tranquilo. Fuera de sí. ¿Qué le sucedía?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— Sabía que este color combinaría con tus ojos. Ahora sigamos con tu maquillaje.

— Nunca había usado algo como esto antes. —Se contempló de pies a cabeza en el espejo.

Tenía puesto un kimono de color aqua, con estampado de flores en la parte inferior y de mangas largas, su obi era de color rojo con gris. Ino usaba un kimono morado, igual con un estampado de flores y su obi era de color rosa. De nuevo la rubia la guio para que se sentara en la cama del muchacho y poder aplicar maquillaje sobre ella. La atención de Temari se enfocó en la actitud radiante de la Yamanaka. Ponía mucho entusiasmo en arreglarla.

— ¿Te gusta hacer esto?

— Más de lo que crees. No por nada estudie diseño de modas. Además debo de agradecerte personalmente algo —se hizo para atrás un poco y tocó con las yemas de sus dedos un dije que tenía en el cuello. No era un dije cualquiera, era una perla— Sai me lo contó todo.

— ¡Ah! Y-yo… es que… —en sus mejillas se presentó un leve color rojo.

— No tienes que explicarlo. Hiciste que abriera los ojos y ver a alguien que en verdad le interesaba. Aunque sea raro y directo… la mayoría de las veces —volvió a su lugar— Al final resulto ser interesante y tenemos el mismo interés en el arte aunque sea en diferentes campos. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti. Además como fui hija única nunca tuve una hermana que pudiera ayudar, nunca desaprovecho la oportunidad de maquillar y peinar a mis amigas. Incluso prestarles ropa de mi colección. Cuando necesites algo, solo pídemelo, yo encantada me asegurare de conseguirte lo mejor. Siempre que tengo oportunidad, ayudo a Hinata y a Sakura si me lo piden. Ahora eres mi amiga así que quiero que luzcas espectacular.

— G-gracias. Aunque no suelo usar mucho maquillaje.

— No te preocupes, tampoco pretendo cubrirte con un pastel. Solo quiero que tu atractivo se luzca más. Listo. Ahora pasare con tu cabello.

Unos golpes huecos resonaron en la habitación. La expresión de Ino cambio a una molesta. Rodó sus ojos azules y echó su cabeza hacia atrás. Era tonto preguntar quién era. Se levantó de la cama y fue a abrir la puerta, solo lo suficiente para linchar con la mirada al hombre que se había dignado a interrumpirla.

— También tengo cosas que hacer —mustió el Nara—. Solo vengo por mis cosas y las dejo seguir con sus cosas de niñas.

— Que sea rápido —lo dejo pasar sin soltar la perilla de la puerta—. No te quiero aquí molestándonos.

— Te recuerdo que esta es mi habitación.

El empresario entró al lugar. Lo primero que sus ojos conocieron fue a la ángel con su kimono puesto y sentada en su cama. Sus orbes viajaron fugaces sobre su figura. Ella desvió su mirada al entrelazarse con la suya. ¿En qué momento se había detenido? El chico retomó su rumbo a su closet a sacar lo que necesitaba e iba acomodando cada prenda sobre su brazo. Al haber cumplido con su objetivo, caminó hacia la puerta de nuevo no sin antes darle un último vistazo a Temari. Ino seguía inexpresiva, vigilándolo desde su posición y espero a que saliera.

— Esto va muy bien —dijo tras cerrar la puerta con una amplia sonrisa—. Bien ¿en que estaba? Ah sí, tu cabello.

La Sabaku se adelantó en recogérselo con la ayuda de sus manos, de la nada estaba sintiendo mucho calor, en especial en su rostro.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— ¿Ya le dijiste a Neji?

— ¡¿Eh?! —Se detuvo en seco— ¿D-decirle q-que?

— Vamos Hinata, si me di cuenta.

— ¡¿Enserio?! —Puso sus manos en sus mejillas mientras su piel se volvía más roja— ¡¿F-fuimos muy o-obvios?! ¡¿L-los demás t-también se d-dieron cuenta?!

— No, tranquila —le sonrió—. Estoy segura que fui la única.

La Hyuga suspiró con un poco de alivio y continúo maquillándola.

— Por favor, no le vayas a decir. T-tiene que enterarse por m-mi primero.

— No te preocupes, por mí no se entera. —Rió a lo bajo.

— Tenten —mantuvo su semblante de inquietud— ¿le ha pasado algo a Neji onii-san?

— ¿Huh? ¿Por qué la pregunta?

— No sé si es mi imaginación, pero… lo vi raro.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Está muy tranquilo, pero no de la tranquilidad de la buena. Tal vez algo lo esté molestando. ¿No te ha dicho nada?

— No. Ahora que lo mencionas… ha estado muy callado.

La castaña se sumergió en sus pensamientos. No sabía si pudiera considerarlo como raro, pero ese día había despertado tarde y cuando bajo solo estaba el plato de su desayuno listo sobre la mesa. Se había ido sin ella. No es que fuera su responsabilidad levantarla o invitarla. Retrocedió a cuando estaban cenando en ese restaurant. Todo parecía normal en su punto de vista, una cena con pequeñas charlas sin sentido. ¿En verdad le estaría pasando algo? Si Hinata estaba preocupada, debía de preocuparse ella también.

— Sé que te dirá lo que le sucede —la arrebato de sus pensamientos—. Siento que te tiene más confianza a ti que a nadie.

— ¡¿P-por qué lo dices Hinata-chan?!

— Bueno, he notado que es más abierto contigo incluso te deja acercarte a él, a mí ni siquiera me deja abrazarlo —dejo sus brochas a un lado— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta Tenten? —Espero a que asintiera— ¿Acaso Neji onii-san y tu… están saliendo?

— ¡N-no! —Se sonrojo—. Solo somos amigos, supongo.

— Ya veo —sonrió y se puso a sus espaldas para arreglarle su cabello—. Tenía curiosidad. Creo que me deje llevar por los comentarios de Ino y Sakura.

— N-no hay problema.

Esa conversación nocturna sobre su relación se proyectó como una película en su mente. Si el Hyuga había dicho que no, ¿por qué las chicas seguían preguntando lo mismo?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El Nara acababa de salir de la regadera. Salió del baño con su ropa puesta y secándose su cabello con una toalla.

— ¡Vamos Tema-chan! —Escucho la voz de la Yamanaka a lo lejos— Tenemos que presumirte en las calles.

Se colocó la toalla sobre sus hombros y miró en su dirección. Ino caminaba entusiasmada por el pasillo, con su kimono, maquillada y su cabello completamente recogido, y detrás de ella venía arrastrando a Temari, quien también tenía su atuendo puesto y su cabello acomodado de una manera que nunca le había visto.

— Ah Shikamaru, ya nos vamos —dijo la de orbes azules al momento de pasar enfrente de él—. El cuarto es todo tuyo.

La Sabaku aun parecía muy cansada, hasta lazo un pequeño bostezo e ignoro por completo al joven empresario.

— ¡Temari!, —hablo sin detenerse la otra rubia— no te vayas a tallar los ojos. Te arruinaras el maquillaje.

— Si, ya se. —Artículo en su somnolienta voz.

Shikamaru las comenzó a seguir hasta llegar a las escaleras. Se limitó a verlas descender. Algo seguía molestándolo.

— Yo después la dejo en su hotel, no te preocupes. —Habían llegado al piso de abajo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaran ahí? —Siguió secándose su cabello.

— ¿Huh? —Ino se detuvo—. Todo el día ¿por qué? —él ya no dijo nada. Solo siguió observándolas desde arriba—. Bueno, nos vamos.

Ino siguió arrastrando a Temari de la mano para sacarla de la casa. Cuando las dos entraron al auto, la Yamanaka tenía una sonrisa victoriosa en sus labios.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— Quedaste muy hermosa Tenten —le regalo una dulce sonrisa.

Las dos chicas aguardaban en la sala de la planta baja, Hinata simplemente le hacía compañía a Tenten en lo que esperaban que el otro Hyuga estuviera listo para salir. La castaña ya estaba vestida de un kimono rosa, con algunos decorativos blancos y rojos en la parte de baja del atuendo. Su cabello estaba impecablemente recogido y en el tenía un sujetador con flores blancas que sobresalían. El sonido de unos pasos que se aproximaban atrajo la atención de la castaña. Ella contemplaba en esa dirección para descubrir al propietario de estos. Hinata se levantó de su lugar en el momento que visualizo a Neji bajando por las escaleras.

— ¡Neji nii-san en kimono! —Se cubrió su sonrojado rostro la chica.

El empresario llego donde estaban ellas. No le agradaba para nada que estuviera actuando de esa manera, de por sí ya se sentía ridículo tener que vestir de kimono gris, por supuesto para hombre, ahora tenía que soportar a su prima que no dejaba de tomarle fotos. Espera, ¿fotos?

— ¡Borra eso! —Trato de arrebatarle su celular.

— ¡E-espera, nii-san! —Le huía lo más rápido que podía para que no la alcanzara— ¡No me hagas borrarlas por favor!

— ¡Hinata, dame ese celular en este mismo instante!

Su persecución fue interrumpida al encontrarse de frente con la castaña. Tampoco la había visto cambiada en su nuevo atuendo. Descaradamente la vio de pies a cabeza y se quedó paralizado examinándola. Podía adivinar que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo con él y por alguna razón eso lo ponía más nervioso. Una amplia sonrisa se fue trazando sobre los labios de la ángel y también se cubrió el rostro con un leve sonrojo.

— Que lindo te ves, Neji. —Cantó meneándose en su lugar.

Jamás en la historia se tenía registrado que el frío Neji Hyuga se sonrojara como en esa ocasión.

— Cambie de opinión, —dio media vuelta— ¡me voy a cambiar! Nunca debí de acceder a usar este estúpido atuendo para este evento.

— ¡Espera Neji! —lo tomó del brazo deteniéndolo. Este solo la miró por el rabillo de su ojo para que no se diera cuenta del color de su rostro—. Por favor no me dejes sola en esto.

Decirle lindo y luego mirarlo con esos suplicantes ojos chocolates. Estaba incomodándolo aún más. No podía moverse. El semblante de la castaña lo había petrificado. Solo unos cuantos destellos lo trajeron a la realidad.

— ¡Hinata! —Vocifero al borde de su paciencia— ¡Detente de una vez!

— ¡N-no puedo! —Dijo llena de ilusión—. Los dos se ven como si estuvieran en una telenovela.

— Juro que si esas fotos salen de esta casa… —Mascullo el empresario.

— ¡No las compartiré, lo prometo! —Seguía manteniendo su distancia la de cabellos azules.

— ¡Tenten suéltame! —Forcejeo— ¡Tengo que proteger lo que me queda de dignidad!

— Por favor Neji, —lo abrazó— ¡prometo no decir nada más!

Tal vez que el tono de su piel subiera tanto venia de la familia. Más destellos se dispararon.

— ¡Hinata!


	20. Festival de Konoha

¡Hola, Hola! Wow, me encanto ver tantos reviews 3 en el capítulo anterior nwn. ¡Me hicieron el día en verdad! Aquí les dejo la continuación de mi fic. Espero que les guste :D Porque ya es tiempo de consentirlos ¿verdad? Si, ahora los próximos capítulos me dedicare a consentirlos y nada más… hasta que… bueno, no saben que es lo que planea mi macabra mente :) Disfruten ahora que pueden. Mujajajaja.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Capítulo 20:** _"_ _Festival de Konoha"_

Los cuatro llegaron al evento. Era un parque de diversiones, con juegos mecánicos, muchos puestos de comida tradicional de la región y alguno que otro juego que los hombres usualmente utilizaban para impresionar a las chicas. En el cielo se veían colgando miles de lámparas de papel, de diversos colores cálidos y alegres. Absolutamente todos estaban vistiendo kimonos, tanto las personas mayores como los pequeños niños. Diversión pura se podía respirar en el aire. El empresario todavía estaba molesto por lo había pasado anteriormente. Por fortuna, aunque por desgracia de Hinata, logró arrebatarle el teléfono y se traspasó todas las fotos que le había tomado en ese atuendo a su propio celular. Después las borró por completo del celular de la chica y le dijo, con estas mismas palabras, que "él aprobaría si podría obtenerlas de nuevo". En su mente había mil debates consigo mismo, por ejemplo: ¿en qué momento le pareció buena idea ir a ese evento? Claro, no podía dejar a Tenten sola…

Tenten. Ese nombre silenció sus otros pensamientos. Ese simple nombre causaba grandes conflictos en su interior. No era que le molestaba su presencia ni su descuidado contacto físico con él ni sus preguntas incomodas ni su manera de ser ni que le llamara Neji-kun todo el momento… aunque después de ese viaje había dejado de llamarlo así. Detestaba que lo hiciera, pero la dejaba de todos modos. Definitivamente algo había cambiado. Tal vez fue esa foto. Si, lo sacaba de quicio esa foto. ¿Por qué se entusiasmaba por mantenerla con ella? " _Idiota_ ", se autonombró. Era lo único que tenia de su vida, ¿cómo no iba a preciarla? Era lo que más deseaba. Recordar quien era. Hasta el momento solo sabía que era una chica que patinaba y que… estaba en brazos de alguien más.

— Neji.

Su voz lo obligó a detener sus internas discusiones y volver a la realidad. Despertando justo enfrente de ese par de ojos cafés que lo miraban fijamente. Estaba plantada enfrente de él. Pudo leer un poco de preocupación en el semblante de la chica y apenas se daba cuenta que él era ligeramente más alto que ella, lo que la forzaba a elevar su rostro para poder verlo directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Se le veía realmente mortificada por él, lo que suavizó sus afilados pensamientos.

— Nada. —Continuó con su camino al notar que Ino y Temari, quien era jalada por la Yamanaka, se estaban alejando de ellos.

— ¡Neji! —se apresuró a alcanzarlo—. No tienes que mentirme. Has estado actuando extraño todo el día, incluso Hinata se dio cuenta.

Solo faltaba que acompañara su nombre con el –kun. ¿Por qué ya no lo decía? Sus oídos estaban hambrientos de que lo dijera, pero en el exterior se mantenía estoico.

— ¿Estas molesto conmigo? —Esa pregunta volvió a forzarlo a que la mirara de nuevo— ¿Acaso hice algo malo?

— Para nada.

— Entonces ¿qué es? He sentido como si quisieras que me alejara. En lo que va del día casi no te he visto y simplemente me ignorabas cuando quería hablar contigo.

¿Cuándo sucedió todo eso? Él no lo recordaba. ¿De verdad lo había hecho? Sus pensamientos lo habían cegado y vuelto sordo con su alrededor. ¿Qué sucedía?

— ¿Quieres que me vaya? —Sus ojos chocolates llegaron al suelo.

— No, —su boca se desconectó de su mente— es por ti que estoy aquí.

Los dos reaccionaron con sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras. De nuevo el Hyuga se volvió a sentir incómodo. No había dicho mentira alguna, pero… admitir eso en voz alta era algo vergonzoso para él. Sus pasos no se iban a detener por nada en el mundo y trataba de evitar que lo mirara a los ojos. Eso solo iba a empeorar la situación.

— Neji —le era difícil seguirle el paso veloz que había tomado el ojiperla—. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que sucede?

Ni el mismo sabia la respuesta o no sabía reconocerlo. De pronto, en su brillante mente encontró una solución para calmar las inquietudes de la chica, aunque era una bastante incomoda. Dejo de "huirle" y se permitió caminar al mismo ritmo que ella. Levantó el brazo invitándola a que lo tomara como siempre lo hacía. Tenten lo contemplaba con asombro, casi no podía creer que lo estuviera haciendo.

— Deja de preocuparte por mí. Estas aquí para divertirte, ¿no?

Se veía tan serio como siempre, pero en realidad había hecho un gran esfuerzo por empujar cada palabra fuera de su boca y hacia lo imposible para controlar un pequeño tic que le estaba dando en la ceja. Tenten parpadeo un par de veces. En verdad estaba actuando raro, pero ahora se acercaba al Neji que había conocido. Su semblante se suavizo, trazando una dulce sonrisa en sus labios. Volvió su vista al frente y engancho su brazo con el suyo.

— ¡Mira Temari que bonitos colores! —Señalaba a un puesto— ¡Vayamos a ver que es! —La tenía tomada de la mano y la jalaba a su dirección.

— Espera Ino, los estamos dejando atrás. —Dijo mientras miraba a sus espaldas.

— Déjalos que estén solos Tema-chan —articuló en una melodía—. Lo suyo tiene que florecer.

— ¿F-florecer?

— Si, ¿no crees que se ven muy lindos juntos? —Seguía entretenida con los artículos que vendían en ese puesto—. Creí que Neji era un hueso difícil de roer, pero Tenten es buena manejándolo. Es como si tuviera todas las llaves de sus candados.

— De nuevo con eso —se quejó—. Ya lo ha dicho antes. Son amigos nada más.

— De la amistad al amor solo hay un paso Tema-chan. Creí que serias más entusiasta con eso. Como fuiste tú quien nos juntó a... ¡Un kit de tinta! De seguro esto le encantara a Sai. —Su sonrisa brillaba con tan solo pensar en él.

Que podría decirle. Era cierto que actuó de buena fe en ayudar que Sai diera el primer paso a lo que tenían ahora. Fue una manera de saldar algo que jamás pudo hacer… A pesar de que no era lo mismo. Miró de nuevo a sus espaldas y observó al par que caminaban a su dirección. Neji serio, como siempre, y Tenten aferrada a su brazo como de costumbre. Entrecerró sus ojos ante la idea de que fuera verdad lo que Ino insinuaba. Sin embargo poco le importaba que estuviera fatigada y que el sueño la quería poseer, no iba a permitirse alejarse de Tenten una vez más. No bajo las circunstancias en las que se encontraban.

— Por cierto, no vayas a arruinar tu maquillaje —la trajo a la realidad la rubia—. Estoy segura que Shikamaru vendrá después. —Rió con la nariz.

— Él mismo dijo que no iba a poder. —Volvió a negarle sin entender a lo que se refería con eso.

— Si claro. También lo conozco. Solo dijo eso para holgazanear después de que se desocupe —le entregó dinero al hombre que estaba envolviendo su compra—. Pero es obvio que no te dejaría sola en mis manos y mucho menos por lo hermosa que luces con ese kimono.

— Ino —suspiró—. Cuantas veces…

— Tranquila yo me encargo que tengan una gran noche todos ustedes. —Le guiño el ojo coquetamente. Temari suspiró dándose por vencida. Era imposible convencerla de que no había amor brotando por todas partes. Solo sabía que si él aparecía, no la dejaría hacer su trabajo como debía, porque estaría molestándola con eso de que debería dormir— ¡Ahora acompáñame acá! —La volvió a jalar de la mano.

— ¡E-espera!

Caminaban apaciblemente entre la multitud. Tenten no era como sus amigas que se detendría en cada puesto en todo momento. Se dejaba guiar por él y que su mirada deambulara entre los hermosos colores del lugar. Ella tampoco quería molestarlo con su insaciable curiosidad. Aun había algo que rebotaba en la mente del muchacho y tenía que preguntárselo a la ángel. De nuevo su cuerpo se tensó. ¿Por qué todo lo que tenía que ver con ella lo incomodaba tanto?

— Tenten. —Logró atraer su atención de nuevo. Esos brillantes orbes chocolates suyos lo contemplaban llenos de intriga.

— Dime. —Su voz provoco más nerviosismo en él.

— ¿Tienes… planes mañana? —Volvió a regañarse a sí mismo—. _"¡Claro que no tiene!, o ¿tal vez si? ¿Por qué no puedo pensar claramente? De todos modos tenía que preguntarle, seria maleducado no hacerlo"._

— ¿Planes? —Pronunció con una chispa de asombro—. No, Neji, ¿por qué la pregunta?

— Es por… —se le estaba formando un nudo en la garganta, luchaba por aparentar que nada sucedía. En realidad nada sucedía. Solo era una invitación. No tendría que luchar de esa manera si les preguntara a las demás. ¿Por qué le era tan difícil con ella?—. Tengo un evento mañana y puedo llevar una acompañante. No sé si tu… solo sí quieres… ¿ser mi acompañante? —Desviaba su mirada lo más que podía de ella. No podía darle la cara. No podía soportar ser observado por esos ojos suyos—. Está bien si no quieres. Le puedo preguntar a Hinata, si tú no vas.

La ángel seguía contemplándolo con asombro. ¿Sería eso que lo estaba molestando todo el día? No, no lo era. Al menos volvía a hablarle. Reconoció la formalidad que utilizaba cuando apenas la había conocido, pero esta vez era diferente y eso de haber pensado primero en ella antes que Hinata, su propia familia. Le extrañaba mucho. Su silencio estaba matando al Hyuga. Fue ignorando sus pensamientos y una cálida sonrisa surgió en su semblante. Su corazón se sentía… ¿qué palabra podría utilizar? ¿Bien? ¿Cómodo? Al recibir dicha invitación. Con lo poco que lo conocía, era como un honor que le estuviera pidiendo eso específicamente a ella. Volvió su vista al frente sin borrar esa hermosa curva de sus labios.

— Estaría encantada, Neji. —Puso fin al martirio del ojiperla con esas palabras.

Todavía faltaba ese complemento que añadía cuando decía su nombre, pero al menos estaba conforme con su respuesta. El muchacho exhaló lentamente sacando toda su tensión y ¿nerviosismo? No. Él no conocía tal cosa. Incomodidad.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En una sala de juntas, entre los hombres se discutían de manera formal, aunque a veces parecía a muerte, la mejor idea que les surgiera en sus mentes. Ninguna parecía satisfacer ni solucionar el problema del todo. Cuando paso la hora, su padre silenció sus discusiones y esperó ansioso por lo que él tenía que decir. Era tan problemático para el Nara llenar sus expectativas. Tenía la manía de solo abrir un ojo de vez en cuando, y observó las expresiones juzgantes e intimidantes de aquellos hombres. Con un profundo suspiro, se volvió a acomodar en su lugar y empezó a sacar los pros y los contras de cada propuesta de ellos. Así que formo su propia solución, que no estaba absolutamente basada en las anteriores. Una solución que satisfacía, resolvía y mejoraba todo aspecto ante ese problema.

Los hombres estaban perplejos por lo rápido que lo había solucionado sin la ayuda de Shikaku, quien demostraba su gran orgullo con una amplia sonrisa por lo que había hecho. Shikamaru odiaba tener la atención de todos, pero era la única manera de conseguir lo que quería.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al fin la Yamanaka se dejó alcanzar por el par cuando llegaron a la parte de los juegos mecánicos. Uno por uno se iban subiendo, las chicas lo disfrutaban lo más que podían, pegando chillidos de euforia en ciertos puntos y el empresario… era el mismo serio Neji de siempre, lamentándose del porque era el único hombre entre puras mujeres. ¿Por qué Lee no lo quiso acompañar? De esa manera no sería el único, aunque su entusiasmo era igual al de Naruto… y ¿por qué no le dijo a Naruto?

— ¡Neji vamos! —Lo jalaba del brazo con mucho entusiasmo.

— Tenten —su voz la detuvo abruptamente. La ángel y el empresario miraron a su dirección. Era Temari quien al fin se pudo librar de las manos de la Yamanaka. Había plantado la semilla de la duda y tenía que ponerle fin—. Tenemos que hablar. A solas.

La castaña parpadeo un par de veces. Estaba confundida porque no entendía la pronta seriedad de su tutora y soltó a Neji del brazo.

— C-claro Tema-chan. —Pronunció algo temerosa.

Tenten se acercó obedientemente a ella. La Sabaku la tomó de la mano y la guio a otra dirección. Involuntariamente la castaña miró hacia atrás y vio al Hyuga parado en su lugar.

— ¿A dónde van esas dos? —Se acercó Ino al empresario al darse cuenta que se alejaban de ellos.

— No lo sé, —respondió a secas— supongo que quería mostrarle algo.

— ¡¿Sin mí?! —Hizo un puchero.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La rubia había apartado lo suficiente a la ángel de los demás. Rápidamente encontró un buen lugar y despejado donde pudieran hablar en privado. Soltó a la castaña y se plantó enfrente de ella, la cual estaba siendo intimidada por la seriedad que la Sabaku portaba.

— Nos vamos mañana.

— ¡¿Q-qué?! ¿Mañana? ¿Acaso Padre te contactó?

— No, pero debemos de alejarnos de los humanos y seguir nuestra misión aparte. No podemos seguir arriesgándonos así.

— T-Temari —desvió la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior con remordimiento— n-no… no puedo irme mañana.

— ¿Cómo qué no? —Frunció el ceño.

— Es que… Neji me… invitó a un evento. Prometí que iría y si no lo hago, estaría mintiéndole. No podemos mentir, Tema-chan. Es por eso que…

— ¡Solo dile que no puedes! No estas obligada a ir —puso sus manos en la cadera—. Te lo he dicho un millón de veces.

— ¡Temari, es que yo quiero ir! —le clavo su mirada en sus ojos aqua.

A Temari no le sorprendió para nada que le contestara así. Su semblante se volvió más severo y le sostenía la mirada. Tenten cayó en cuenta que tal vez estaba haciendo algo mal, porque su tutora seguía con la misma rígida posición.

— Dime Tenten, ¿qué es lo que sientes por ese Hyuga?

— ¿Por Neji? —su corazón se aceleró y bajo la mirada para reflexionar un poco—. Me agrada estar con él. Pueda que sea áspero en muchas ocasiones, pero conmigo no lo es tanto. Me gusta saber que confía en mí.

— ¿Te gusta —entornó la mirada— ese muchacho?

Tenten entendió por donde la estaba orillando. Había un poco de asombro en su expresión. ¿Le gustaba Neji? Como ángel debía amar a los humanos como sus propios hermanos, pero temía abrir la boca y que no pudiera negar esa idea y si no lo negaba, con más razón Temari haría lo que fuera por apartarla de él. Hasta que se topó con uno de sus escasos recuerdos que surgió en su mente.

— Neji ya había aclarado eso antes conmigo —rompió con el silencio—. No me ve como una novia y yo aún tengo que averiguar sobre Jousuke, el chico de la foto. Entonces… no creo que debas preocuparte por eso.

— ¿Con que es así, eh? —Se cruzó de brazos. Pensó por un momento y después suspiró—. Está bien. Un día más y nos iremos. Nada de otra invitación sorpresa, ¿de acuerdo?

— Sí. —Asintió con una sonrisa.

Después de esa charla, las dos regresaron con sus "amigos". Cuando la castaña regresó junto al empresario, él pudo sentir de inmediato que estaba actuando un tanto extraño. Se mantenía distanciada de él, actuaba diferente y se le veía tensa. Era obvio que fue algo que le había dicho Temari que desencadeno ese comportamiento. El color del cielo se había tornado de un naranja vivo y entre los tres había un ambiente de incomodidad. Temari estaba alerta aunque algo somnolienta; Tenten tratando de comportarse enfrente de su tutora y evitar levantar más sospechas; Neji tratando de encontrar el porqué de su comportamiento; Y al final Ino que no entendía porque todo se había puesto tan tenso entre ellos. Una melodía comenzó a sonar desde celular de la Yamanaka. Ella lo sacó y sonrió ampliamente al ver quien era. Contestó de inmediato.

— Te habías tardado —cantó de alegría al decirlo atrayendo la atención de los demás—. Nada, nada. Nos la estamos pasando muy bien. Estábamos a punto de subir a la rueda de la fortuna —levantó dudas en los jóvenes. En realidad estaban caminando sin rumbo para ver que iban a hacer a continuación—. Si, que lastima que no estés aquí —rápido concluyeron que era el joven artista— ¿Qué dices? —Sonrió ampliamente y exageró un poco con el tono de su voz— ¿Enserio? Quién lo diría. Bueno apresúrate entonces. —O tal vez no era Sai.

La chica terminó la llamada y chilló de alegría dando unos pequeños brincos. Los demás seguían confundidos mirándola como si estuviera loca. La Yamanaka agarró de la mano a la Sabaku y tomó la delantera del grupo.

— ¡Vamos, vamos rápido! —La jalaba con facilidad— ¡tenemos que llegar cuanto antes a la rueda de la fortuna!

— ¡Espera Ino! —Le era difícil seguirle el paso a la rubia.

Neji y Tenten las siguieron a su propio paso, menos apresurado claro. No era muy difícil encontrar la ubicación de la rueda de la fortuna desde su posición, porque era una de las atracciones que más destacaba y más altas del lugar. La castaña seguía manteniendo su distancia y evitando contactar con la mirada al Hyuga. Cosa que lo molestaba un poco. Al fin llegaron a los pies de la atracción y había poca fila para subir. Pero por alguna razón, Ino no les permitía formarse y buscaba desesperadamente con la mirada entre la multitud. Alzo ambas cejas y torció la boca al encontrar lo que quería.

— Bueno, no es como me lo esperaba —habló consigo misma—, pero también funcionara.

Tomó de los hombros a Temari y la movió de lugar con facilidad. En verdad, la ángel se estaba cayendo del sueño y muy apenas se podía mantener en pie.

— Ino ¿qué haces? —Protestó al darse cuenta que quedaba de frente hacia la rueda de la fortuna.

— A ver. Delineador, sombras, labial —inspeccionaba con sus orbes azules cada centímetro del rostro de la Sabaku— perfecto. ¡Claro! Si yo te arregle. Ahora, yo nerviosa y tú tranquila, ¿okay?

— ¿De que estas hablando? —Estaba comenzando a molestarle que no entendía nada de lo que decía.

Por el rabillo del ojo, la ángel percibió que Tenten y el empresario estaban viendo a algo que se encontraba a sus espaldas. La castaña levantó un poco la mano y saludo sin quitar la expresión de sorpresa que tenía.

— ¿Por qué vienes así? —Frunció el ceño el ojiperla.

— No planeo quedarme mucho tiempo.

Al escuchar su voz hizo que el cuerpo de la Sabaku se tensara. Así que de eso se trataba. Automáticamente decidió mantenerse inmóvil en su lugar, a lo mucho se cruzó de brazos y se le notaba su enojo.

— ¡Shikamaru! —Al fin la soltó la Yamanaka para ir a recibir a su amigo—. Qué bueno que pudiste venir, pero concuerdo con Neji. ¡El evento es con kimono, no de traje! Eres la oveja negra del lugar.

— No es obligación de nadie venir en ese atuendo —mustió el Nara—. Allá atrás vi a más gente con ropa normal.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Era obvio que al Hyuga le molestaría escuchar eso. A él si lo habían obligado.

— T-tranquilo Neji —Celló sus labios después de hablar. Cuando sus miradas coincidieron, Tenten regresó a su distanciada actitud y Neji seguía contemplándola.

— Como sea, estábamos a punto de subir a la rueda de la fortuna, ¿verdad Tema-chan? —la rubia cantó su nombre—. ¡Esperen! ¿Qué hora es? —Sacó su celular y pretendió estar sorprendida— ¡Oh no, lo olvidaba! Le prometí a Sai que hablaríamos por facetime esta noche. Eso significa que me tengo que ir ya, ha de estar esperándome el pobrecito —hizo una cara de perrito regañado—. ¿Estarán bien si los dejo solos? —Dibujo una sonrisa lasciva—. Yo digo que estarán más que bien sin mí. ¡Bueno! Me tengo que ir. ¡Nos vemos luego!

La Yamanaka corrió lejos de ellos sin decir más. Era obvio que ese era su plan desde un principio. Neji y Shikamaru miraban como se desaparecía entre la multitud y no estaban nada impresionados con su falsa actuación. A ella le encantaba hacer ese tipo de cosas, de juntar "parejas" e idear lugares románticos para ellos. Pero esto no era el caso en la perspectiva de los empresarios. El Nara devolvió su mirada a la espalda de Temari, quien seguía sin dignarse a darse la vuelta. Tal como lo esperaba, no lo quería ahí.

— Vamos Tenten. —Ordenó agarrando bruscamente a la chica y metiéndose a la fila de la atracción.

Shikamaru suspiró y junto con Neji entraron a la fila con ellas. El chico de la coleta tenía un solo objetivo y parecía imposible de lograr. Tenía que razonar con ella, pero conociéndola... Cada vez se acercaban a las casetas, las cuales tenían espacio para cuatro personas dentro ellas. Algo que era un inconveniente en ese momento para los empresarios, ya que solo querían hablar en privado con una chica solamente. Buscaban en su mente alguna idea para separarlas, porque juntas no conseguirían lo que querían. Se les acababa el tiempo y si no hacían algo, estarían todos atrapados en una cabina y no les sería posible conversar.

— ¿Podríamos hablar?

— No hay nada de qué hablar. —Atropelló las palabras con un fuerte tono de voz—. Lo que quieras decir, puedes decirlo ya.

Temari no se dignaba a darse la vuelta. Ni el Hyuga ni la otra ángel entendían el por qué estaba tan tenso el ambiente entre esos dos. Solo los contemplaban en silencio.

— ¿En verdad quieres que lo diga?

De nuevo la rubia se volvió de piedra. Desde un principio anticipaba las palabras del chico. Frunció el ceño y apretaba los dientes con fuerza. La perjudicaría si dejaba que pusiera su sermón en libertad, lo que preocuparía sin necesidad a Tenten y eso detendría que hiciera su trabajo como debía. Siempre debía demostrar perfecta capacidad de hacerlo, y estarse cayendo de sueño por no haber sido capaz de callar sus recuerdos no iba a ser un impedimento. Tenía que hacer que el muchacho mantuviera la boca cerrada. Había llegado su turno. Era tiempo que abordaran la caseta.


	21. Convéncela

¡Hola! He vuelto puntual con mi promesa :D jaja me reí con sus reviews **Shirae** y **Karma3985** , sé que está mal dejarlo así pero es para dejarlas intrigadas hasta la continuación. A petición de ustedes dos y July, trabajare más esa pareja. Aunque no se va a dar de noche a la mañana… ¿o tal vez si? Lo que si prometo es que ira… intensificándose cada capítulo. Juju Como dije antes estos próximos capítulos será para consentirlos (por ahora) Ya que lo importante ya se explicó… pero no crean que me estoy olvidando de algo :) todo ya está planeado desde el principio hasta el fin. ¡Espero que les guste! Atentamente su fiel esclava xD

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Capítulo 21:** _"_ _Convéncela"_

Era tiempo que abordaran la caseta.

— Suban ustedes primero.

Aquella firme orden de Temari tomó por sorpresa a Tenten y Neji, pues pensaban que iban a subir todos juntos. Era innegable que algo estaba sucediendo y fue la presencia de Shikamaru quien lo había detonado. Un poco confundidos y sin prisa, el par se acercaron en la cabina. Un muchacho, quien era el encargado de accionar la rueda, ayudó a la ángel para que se subiera y fue seguida por el empresario. Su vista curiosa cubrió cada centímetro del interior de la cabina; Era circular rodeada por una gran franja de cristal, la paredes eran blancas y tenía dos hileras de asientos que estaban una enfrente de la otra, los cuales eran de terciopelo de color vino. Una vez que los dos tomaron asiento, el joven acciono la rueda e hizo que la cabina se elevara suavemente para después detenerse en el aire. La castaña veía todo con asombro, pues para ella parecía mágico y muy bonito. Hasta que la figura de Neji se interpuso en su vista. Con sus orbes aperlados fijos en ella y con los brazos cruzados. Ella conocía esa mirada. Era la misma mirada que le dedicó cuando le pregunto la razón porque no había volado a la seguridad de la nieve. Violentamente bajo la mirada hasta toparse con sus pies y con nerviosismo junto sus manos. Presentía que pronto le iba a exigir respuestas y ella no podía negarse a proporcionárselas.

— Ahora eres tú la que se comporta extraño.

La cabina volvió a moverse, subiendo lentamente hacia el cielo. "Si no puedes negarlo, quédate callada" ponía en práctica las enseñanzas de Temari. Después de su charla, se dispuso a hacer lo imposible para alejarse del empresario y detener sus sospechas. Su única solución era construir un gran muro, alto y frío que los separara de tajo. Uno que le entristecía contemplar, porque los distanciaba y en verdad a ella le gustaba su compañía… ¿le gustaba? Eso no estaba bien, no podría estarle pasando. Siendo o no lo que pensaba, tenía que detenerlo.

— ¿Qué sucede?

La voz serena del Hyuga hizo eco en su mente. Su ansiedad crecía. Estaba segura que él tampoco quería que eso pasara entre los dos. Lo había aclarado desde un principio, no la veía de esa manera ni buscaba que eso cambiara. Si tan solo pudiera recordar cómo era el coqueteo, ¿qué tal si era ella la que se le estaba insinuando sin querer? Tal vez eso explicaría el anterior comportamiento del ojiperla, su repentino distanciamiento, que la ignorara y que se fuera al trabajo sin ella. Debía de hacerlo, tenía que dejar de hacer cosas raras. ¿Cómo iba a lograr eso si ocurría involuntariamente? A veces sentía que no podía controlar sus acciones. Cada uno de sus pensamientos alimentaba la tormenta que se había formado en su mente. La cabina se volvió a detener.

— Tenten.

Pasaron los segundos y no conseguía respuesta. Cada musculo de su cuerpo se tensó porque, no necesitaba verlo para comprobarlo, el muchacho se levantó de su lugar y se sentó a un lado suyo. Hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener sus ojos pegados en el suelo. Neji se inclinó un poco hacia el frente tratando de encontrar algún modo para que sus miradas se conectaran. La cabina volvió a elevarse. Era inútil seguir ignorándolo de esa manera tan cruel. Su insistencia había logrado que sus orbes chocolates se fijaran en los suyos. Neji no comprendía la temerosa expresión de ella.

— ¿Qué te dijo Temari? —Su voz sonó más suave de lo normal.

Debía de ocultarle sus sospechas, ponerles un candado y tirar la llave. Si las revelaba, temía que podría asustarlo y se alejaría de ella… ¿Por qué eso le causaba pánico? No, no debía sentirse así, tenía que detenerse, ponerle un punto final y evitar un gran mal entendido. Todo en su interior era un alboroto. Le asustaba que fuera lo que Temari sospechaba y no tenía valor para negarlo. Tanto su mente como su corazón tenían que decir la verdad, incluso a espalda de ellos mismos. Si alguno de los dos mentía, las palabras dejarían de fluir de su boca. Su respiración se había vuelto agitada, haciendo que aumentara la preocupación del Hyuga, pero fue paciente y le dio su tiempo. A su punto de vista ella estaba envuelta en un ataque de pánico "sin razón".

— Que nos iríamos. —Se libró bruscamente del nudo en la garganta que tenía.

El Hyuga la contempló en silencio, experimentando una nueva y nada agradable sensación que se esparcía velozmente en su interior después de escucharla. Tenten tragó saliva y devolvió su mirada al suelo.

— Me dijo que nos iríamos mañana, pero la convencí de quedarnos un día más. —Dijo en casi un murmuro—. Porque había prometido ir contigo a tu evento.

El empresario dejo caer su espalda en el respaldo del asiento de la cabina. Cuestionándose así mismo de la decepción que sentía. Era lo máximo que podía definir sus sentimientos, aunque esa palabra no llenaba exactamente lo que sentía. Esas palabras opacaban el resto del mensaje, dejo que los segundos fluyeran en silencio antes de continuar con su conversación.

— Dije que solo si querías —pronuncio insípidamente—. Puedo ir con alguien más si tienen mucha prisa.

Eso alarmó los sentidos y las fibras de la castaña. Lo vio directamente a la cara con mucha determinación.

— ¡Yo quiero ir!

Intercalaron miradas. Neji permanecía inexpresivo.

— ¿Volverían después?

La esperanza era algo que no cabía en su interior, puesto a que ya estaba preparándose para lo peor. La ángel oculto su rostro entre sus manos, sintiéndose mal emocionalmente. Algo parecido a la tristeza, solo que sin lágrimas y con más sufrimiento. Salió de su escondite e inhalo profundamente, ¿por qué se sentía tan destrozada al haberle confesado eso?

— No lo sé. Lo más probable es que no y si los encontramos en un futuro… tal vez sería demasiado tarde —dejo que unos segundos de silencio transcurriera entre ellos y repasó lo que había dicho—. Por favor no me preguntes porque. Ni yo misma podría explicarlo —un gran vacío se fue generando entre los dos. Con sus miradas fijas en otras partes menos en ellos mismos—. Solo quiero pasar un día más contigo.

En otra ocasión, esa frase hubiera desatado toda una situación "incomoda" con el ojiperla, pero esta no era cualquier otra ocasión. Era la realidad misma que tenían que enfrentar y lo sabían desde un principio. Se iría para siempre y ahora decía esas cosas. En la mente del Hyuga evaluaba todo con suma tranquilidad. Había dicho que había convencido a Temari de quedarse un día más. Eso significaba que quizás podría negociar más. Tal vez aun podía rescatar… ¿Rescatar qué? ¿Qué quería rescatar? Ni el mismo se entendía, pero era lo que necesitaba para darse cuenta que no todo estaba perdido. Todavía se podía hacer algo. Ella misma lo había dicho, quería pasar su tiempo con él y todo podía cambiar en un solo día.

— Entonces hagamos que valga la pena.

Atrajo la atención de la ángel, quien examinó con interés su rostro. Algo había cambiado repentinamente dentro de él. De estar sombrío ahora se le veía animado y no despegaba sus ojos del frente. Una extraña y muy leve iluminación se filtraba por el cristal de la cabina. Tenten dirigió su vista hacia el frente también, donde la ciudad y sus luces comenzaban a elevarse ante sus ojos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Como si tuvieran una ley de hielo, se enmudecieron tan pronto pusieron un pie dentro de la cabina. El Nara estaba sentado enfrente de ella con sus brazos cruzados. Fue hasta ese entonces que la rubia se dignó a verlo. Su vestimenta sí que estaba fuera de lugar. Tenía puesto un traje, no muy formal, de color negro que hacia juego con sus pantalones. Debido a que lo tenía abierto era muy fácil de notar la camisa verde olivo debajo de este, con un par de botones desabrochados en la parte del cuello, lo que demostraba la falta una corbata o quizás le fue muy "problemático" ponérsela o dejársela puesta y sus relucientes zapatos negros. Era casi imposible de creer para ella el pensar que se había esforzado para sacarles brillo. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que podría vestirse adecuadamente para un trabajo que era importante. Con lo vago que era… Eso no disminuía su enojo en lo absoluto. Ella se encontraba pegada a la pared de la cabina, con brazos y piernas cruzadas, evitando ver la figura del hombre que la fastidiaba con tan solo tener cerca su presencia.

Aunque permaneciera callado, podía escucharlo. Escuchar sus molestas excusas, sus porqués y sus tontas razones. Odiaba ser observaba por él, le era inevitable intercalar miradas de vez en cuando. Lo que la hizo cuestionarse cuánto tiempo más iba a seguir viéndola de esa manera. Bufó estresada acomodándose en la pared de la cabina. El cansancio le estaba ganado a su enojo en esa situación y sus ojos aquas le suplicaban que los cerrara de una buena vez.

— Tienes que descansar.

— Podre hacer eso después. —Dijo ella con enfado, pretendiendo que estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

— No has dormido nada.

— Eso que importa, tengo que hacer mi trabajo. —Lo desafío con la mirada.

— Date un respiro mujer.

— Solo interfieres con mi deber, así que te puedes marchar cuando quieras.

— No me iré de aquí sin ti.

— Yo no te pedí esto. —Entornó su mirada.

— Lo sé, pero soy el único que sabe de tu condición.

— Mi "condición" no es una excusa para detener mi trabajo. Así que deja de molestar.

— ¿Cómo puedes trabajar si muy apenas te puedes mantener en pie? Supongo que necesitas estar atenta y no dudo que puedas dormirte en menos de un minuto.

— Debo proteger a Tenten a toda costa y esta vez no la perderé de vista.

— Estará bien, esta con Neji.

— Ah sí. La última vez que confié en él, la dejo por su cuenta y terminó cayendo en un lago congelado —rodó la mirada—. Sí que sabe cuidarla.

— No puedes culparlo, fue un accidente. Estoy seguro que él no permitiría que eso volviera a pasar.

— Ni yo, así que me quedo. Es mi última palabra.

— Te estoy diciendo que no tienes que cargar con la responsabilidad tu sola, problemática.

— No estoy pidiéndole ayuda a nadie. Es mi deber.

— Temari.

— ¿Podrías cerrar la boca por un momento? —Se masajeo la cien— Estas haciendo que me duela la cabeza.

— ¿Yo? ¿O tu abstinencia de sueño te causa dolor de cabeza?

Si las miradas pudieran matar, ella ya lo hubiera destajado en un segundo. Lo odiaba. Odiaba que abriera la boca y hablara como si tuviera todas las respuestas. Lo que era peor, casi siempre que lo hacía tenía razón. A pesar de recibir una amenaza con sus orbes aquas, el permanecía firme en su posición. Parecía que el empresario había perdido la duda de señalar cosas de ella así como si nada.

— Si en verdad quieres ayudarme, mantén tu boca cerrada por cinco minutos ¿quieres? —Volvió a acurrucarse en la pared, esa era su única oportunidad y tenía que aprovecharla—. Despiértame cuando esta cosa se acabe.

— Si no hay más remedio. —Suspiró.

Además de obstinada, estaba de muy mal humor. Fue su acto de presencia que activo esa actitud tan hostil y ruda de ella. Quien la culparía, no conocía a nadie que pudiera actuar amablemente después de no haber dormido en todo un día. Incluso él estaría fastidiado. Era inútil intentar hacerla cambiar de opinión y lo odiaría con toda su alma si le comentaba a Tenten sobre eso, aparte de ser un golpe muy bajo. Su mente comenzó a trabajar. ¿Qué haría que Temari se fuera por su cuenta a dormir? Las soluciones que se le ocurrían eran muy malas, poco educadas y, conociéndola, no iban a funcionar con ella. A menos de que la otra ángel decidiera irse del parque, ella no iba a abandonar el lugar. Podía predecir que eso no iba a suceder muy pronto. Le echó un vistazo a la chica e involuntariamente negó con la cabeza. Se quedó dormida más rápido de lo que creía. Le resultaba increíble que aun así mantuviera su guardia en alto. Parecía que en cualquier segundo saltaría y actuaría como si nada.

Otra de las manías del muchacho era analizar a las personas que se le acercaban. Dejaba que se desenvolvieran poco a poco frente a él, dándole pequeñas señales de cómo eran en realidad. La mayoría de las veces siempre acertaba con sus nacientes deducciones, pero Temari era otro caso. No es que quisiera pretender entender a las mujeres, eso era imposible. La había comparado con todos los patrones que conocía del comportamiento femenino y justo cuando creía que había encontrado el correcto, ella cambiaba en un instante. Era tan impredecible como el viento.

Su atención seguía girando alrededor de ella. Ahora podía vislumbrar esa fortaleza que siempre portaba y detrás de ella una inusual tranquilidad, pues no lucia así todos los días. Siempre estaba angustiada, preocupada o se encerraba en su mundo cerrándole las puertas a todos los demás. Sumergiéndose tanto en esa prisión que ignoraba lo que le sucediera a ella. Envuelta en un caos que no deseaba compartir. Tenten no era la causa ni aquello que había dicho que había soñado y que dijo que tenía que cuidarse. Desde ese día en la cabaña notó que ella cargaba con algo que era mucho más pesado y por lo orgullosa que era, trataba de evitar demostrar que era. A veces deseaba que en vez de estar tan enfocada en otras cosas pudiera reír como en sus vacaciones o verla sonreír de nuevo. No de esas sonrisas que se obligaba hacer para quedar bien ante los demás, sino su sincera sonrisa. Esa que lo tomaba desprevenido y no podía borrarse de la mente.

Se encontró contemplándola por un largo rato. Sintiéndose raro consigo mismo, busco con la mirada algo más en esa cabina con lo que pudiera distraerse. Hasta que se encontró con la vista de las luces de la ciudad a través del cristal. Los rascacielos derrochando su brillo, alguno que otro de diferentes colores, compitiendo para ser el más llamativo. Una realmente espectacular y ella se lo estaba perdiendo. Los orbes del Nara rodaron hasta los pies de su figura y se deslizaron por la tela aqua de su kimono hasta llegar al rostro de la rubia. En verdad, sin provocación alguna, seguía robándole su atención.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tenten contemplaba al exterior con fascinación y trataba de memorizarse todos los colores que pudiera en su mente. Una diminuta sonrisa se fue trazando sobre los labios del Hyuga. Había pasado tiempo desde que la curiosidad de la chica se presentaba con ese entusiasmo.

— Desearía detener el tiempo y seguir teniendo esta vista. —Murmuró suavemente.

— Podría tomarle una foto.

— ¿Una foto? —Lo miró al rostro algo incrédula—. No me digas tienes una cámara escondida en tu kimono.

— Tengo mi smartphone.

— ¿Qué es un esmar…esa cosa?

Exhaló con una involuntaria sonrisa. Todavía tenía preguntas que le podía contestar.

— Es un teléfono celular que tiene la tecnología de una computadora, cámara, radio y otras cosas —sacó su dispositivo y lo tomó de manera horizontal—. Para tomar una foto solo tocas un icono y activas la cámara, ¿ves? Apuntas a lo que deseas tomarle la foto. Tocas la pantalla y listo.

— ¿Solo eso? —Admiraba la pantalla del dispositivo que tenía la vista que ella quería— ¿y cómo sabes que en verdad tomó la foto?

— Revisas en la memoria del dispositivo. Con ese cuadro de ahí.

— ¿Este? —La chica utilizo su dedo índice para señalar lo que quería, pero accidentalmente toco la pantalla.

— No.

La torpeza de la chica activó la cámara frontal demostrándole a los dos su actual posición. Neji se había acostumbrado tanto a la cercanía de la castaña que ya no se daba cuenta cuando invadía su espacio personal. Estaban los dos casi mejilla con mejilla. Claro que el muchacho aparto el celular al verse e inmediatamente los dos se distanciaron un poco del otro. Neji sintiéndose incómodo y Tenten sintiéndose avergonzada.

— E-entonces… también puedes tomar fotos de esa manera con esa cosa. ¿Como si fuera un espejo?

— Sí, —se aclaró la garganta— es algo que mucha gente hace.

— ¿Puedo? —Extendió su mano esperando a que el empresario le prestara su celular el cual accedió rápidamente— ¿Dónde dijiste que le tocaba para tomar la foto?

— En el círculo de ahí —anticipó las intenciones de la chica—. ¿Para qué quieres tomarte una foto?

— Esto es muy raro —tocó la pantalla con una amplia sonrisa—. Puedes hacer caras graciosas con esto. ¿Quieres una Neji?

— No, no quiero una —frunció el ceño— . Las selfies son muy tontas.

— ¿Selfys?

— Es el término que utilizan para las fotos que te tomas a ti mismo.

— ¡Selfys! —Se tomó una foto.

— Eso es plural. Se dice selfie.

— ¡Selfi! —Se tomó otra foto.

— Detente, vas a saturar mi teléfono.

— Selfi. —Se alejó de él y se tomó otra foto.

— Dame eso. —Se le escapó de nuevo de sus manos. La chica se sentó enfrente de él y utilizo las luces de la ciudad como fondo.

— Selfi.

— No tienes que decir eso cada vez que tomas una foto. —Vio como la chica dio media vuelta y le dio la espalda.

— Selfi con Neji.

— Detente.

— Selfi con Neji.

— Tenten —se levantó de su lugar y se puso detrás de ella.

— Selfi con Neji. —Seguía poniéndolo lejos de su alcance pero se aseguraba de incluirlo en la foto.

— ¿Me podrías devolver mi celular, por favor?

La chica detuvo sus fechorías. Tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Entendió desde un principio que al empresario le molestaba que hiciera eso, pero eso no le quitaba lo divertido. Además unas cuantas fotos no le haría daño a nadie. Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y mantenía sus brazos extendidos con el celular entre sus manos. Lista para tomar otra foto. El Hyuga suspiro tratando de mantener su paciencia con ella.

— ¿Si salgo en esta foto me devolverás mi celular?

Solo obtuvo el silencio de ella, aunque mantenía la misma posición y sin borrar su sonrisa. El Hyuga volvió a suspirar y con una expresión de fastidio se colocó cerca de ella para que le tomara la foto.

— Selfi —Susurró.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— Temari.

Estaba reaccionado lentamente. Su inhalación profunda era la única señal que demostraba que estaba despertando. Parpadeaba con pesadez tratando de liberarse del hechizo de Morfeo logrando mantenerlos entrecerrados aunque su visión seguía algo borrosa. Se llevó sus manos a su cara. "No arruines tu maquillaje" esa voz resonó en su cabeza. Se cubrió su rostro. Si se frotaba los ojos Ino la mataría… ¿Qué Ino no se había ido? Por los espacios entre sus dedos, uso sus cansados ojos para escudriñar la cabina y por el rabillo del ojo encontró a su acompañante. Se había sentado a un lado de ella. Los ojos del muchacho estaban fijos en ella.

— ¿Cuánto me dormí? —su garganta seguía algo adormecida.

— Diez minutos.

" _¿Solo eso?_ " suspiró. Estaba agotada y moría por dormir un poco más. Su sentido de responsabilidad era mucho más grande que su propio bienestar. Notó que la cabina estaba regresando al nivel de la tierra. Tanto como su pequeña siesta como su recorrido había terminado. De pronto la cabina se detuvo en el suelo, Shikamaru se levantó y le ofreció su mano a la ángel. Ella seguía viéndolo con una mezcla de sueño y odio, sintiendo que si tomaba su mano aceptaría irse con él. Como se lo esperaba, ella se levantó por su cuenta. Una vez de pie, estiró un poco sus extremidades y se acomodó su kimono. Tan terca como siempre, tomó la delantera y bajó de la cabina. El Nara rodó la mirada, sabiendo que sería una larga noche.

— ¡Temari! —La chica corrió hacia ella— ¿viste las luces de la ciudad? ¡Eran hermosas!

La rubia se asombró porque no se esperaba el entusiasmo de la castaña. Solamente le respondió con una sonrisa, puesto a que no podía mentirle ni mucho menos explicarle la razón de porque no lo hizo.

— ¿Ya vieron todo el parque? —Le preguntó el Nara a Neji.

— No —suspiró—. Aún falta mucho por ver.

— ¡Vamos continuemos!

Ahora era Tenten quien la jalaba de la mano. Lo que significaba malas noticias para la rubia, ya que si le seguía el paso de cerca se daría cuenta de su cansancio.

— Temari.

Era extraño que su voz la llamara. La ángel volteó a su dirección incapaz de detener sus pasos al seguir a Tenten. Al tener su atención, el muchacho hizo un ademan para que se acercara. Fue la única vez que agradeció que la estuviera "molestando". Tuvo que detener en seco a la entusiasta chica, quien ahora la miraba algo confundida.

— Disculpa, Tenten —agarró su mano entre las suyas y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa—. Ya vuelvo.

La mano de la de orbes chocolates se deslizo fuera de las manos de la otra ángel. Giro sobre sus pies y fue acercándose con cautela al empresario que seguía parado en su mismo punto. Cuando se reunió con él, esperó en silencio a que le confesara el motivo porque la había llamado. En todo su recorrido él no le había quitado sus ojos de encima hasta que logro fijarlos en los suyos y la contemplaba con una expresión en blanco. Shikamaru reanudo su caminar y ella lo siguió.

— De nada.

Sabía el punto justo para golpear su orgullo. Para Temari era fastidioso verlo caminar tan relajado, con sus manos en los bolsillos, creyéndose la gran cosa y que sabía que la había ayudado a escapar sin levantar sospechas.

— No te he agradecido nada. —Pretendió ser ignorante de lo ocurrido.

— Lo hiciste a tu manera. No tienes que decirlo para hacerme entender. Sabes, pudiste negarte e ignorarme.

— O te estas imaginando cosas. —Se cruzó de brazos.

— O me estoy imaginando cosas.

La ángel se percató que le estaba siguiendo la corriente. Tronó la boca y mantenía su vista fija en Tenten que por fortuna, no le importó la razón por la que se alejó.

— ¿Qué quieres conseguir con esto?

— Que aceptes que necesitas dormir y que nos vayamos de aquí.

— Y si no lo hago, —sus orbes aqua rodaron hacia él, desafiándolo con la mirada— ¿me delataras?

— Tch, soy un hombre de honor, no un soplón —agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos—. Pero tendrás que cargar conmigo hasta que lo hagas.

— ¿Cargar? ¿Acaso quieres que también te cuide? —dijo con sarcasmo acompañado de un bostezo—. Ni lo creas —pasó un buen rato de silencio entre los dos y como un foco recordó lo que había hecho—. Ni te atrevas a decirlo.

— No tengo que hacerlo —sonrió—. Te lo recuerdas tu sola con tan solo verme.

— Creo que prefiero regresar con Tenten. —Devolvió su vista a la ángel.

— Adelante, no te detendré.

— ¿No puedes cerrar el pico aunque sea por un segundo? Vas a hacer que me vuelva el dolor de cabeza —silencio—. No —pronunció en regañadientes— lo digas.

El muchacho rió con la nariz. Testaruda, orgullosa y no daría marcha atrás, pero esa siesta que tomó logro que anticipara sus respuestas y que mantuviera su guardia en alto. Decidió que era momento de dejarla en paz. Aunque sea por un rato.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— Otra vez actúas raro.

Tenten se encogió de hombros y evitaba hacer contacto visual. Estaba obligada a distanciarse de él si no quería que Temari le llamara la atención de nuevo. El muchacho torció la boca.

— Bien, ¿qué quieres hacer?

El Hyuga se detuvo haciendo que la ángel se detuviera también. Ella lo observó con intriga y miró a su alrededor. Desconocía los juegos del lugar. Su atención volvió a caer en el empresario.

— N-no lo sé, ¿Hay algo que tú quieras hacer?

— Sí.

— ¿Qué es?

— Irme de aquí. Ya fue suficiente humillación pública.

— ¡Neji! —alzo los hombros y apretó sus puños— ¡Si tú mismo lo dijiste hay muchas cosas más que hacer!

— Lo sé, —sabía que eso la molestaría— por eso te pregunte.

— Yo quiero seguir explorando el lugar. —Se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero.

— ¿Te parece la casa de los espejos?

— ¿Casa de los espejos? ¿Es divertida?

— Es… extraña. Tal vez te agrade.

— ¿También puede venir Tema-chan?

El muchacho sin querer frunció el ceño. A la otra chica si le añadía el –chan a su nombre, mientras que con él lo omitía.

— Claro. —Su tono de voz había cambiado.

La castaña ignoro ese cambio. Llamó a su tutora, alzando el brazo y brillando con emoción. Temari y Shikamaru no tardaron en reunirse con ellos. Deambularon un poco hasta que se encontraron con dicha atracción. Por fuera parecía un hogar común y corriente de solo una planta, pero al entrar todo el interior de la casa estaba cubierta de espejos. Estaba compuesta de infinitos, estrechos o angostos pasillos. Con paredes y techos tapizadas de espejos. Las ángeles veían su reflejo en ellos y alguno que otro distorsionaba su figura.

— ¿Qué clase de brujería es esta? —Se contemplaba en el espejo. Parecía más alta de lo normal. Tocó varias veces con su dedo índice la superficie del cristal.

— Se llama ilusión óptica —se detuvo cerca de ella—. Un ligero cambio en la composición de un espejo normal y consiguen esos efectos.

Temari vio su reflejo e hizo un puchero. Después vio al verdadero Nara. En realidad si era más alto que ella aun con esos tradicionales zapatos que ella tenía.

— ¿Qué? —Esta vez si no tenía idea el por qué la repentina y hostil expresión de la chica.

La ángel bufó y siguió caminando.


	22. Los líos que me provocas

Hola, hola… ah. Aquí su fiel esclava que reviso este capítulo hasta tarde para subirlo a tiempo. Tengo sueño. Espero que no se me haya pasado ni un solo detalle… además de que me he metido en un lio. Mi reserva de capítulos preparados se están acabando… lo que provocaría que tal vez deje de publicar cada domingo como lo hago normalmente. No es que me vaya a desaparecer ni nada. Solo necesito tiempo de escribir y seguir preparando capítulos con anticipación porque no los quiero dejar sin esta historia.

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic! De verdad me dan ánimos para continuar… muero de sueño. Lo que hago por ustedes. ¡Pero lo hago con amor! Espero que les guste y si quieren dejar algún comentario espero ansiosa sus reviews ;)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Capítulo 22:** _"_ _Los líos que me provocas"_

El laberinto de espejos. Como una burla que incitaba a los transeúntes a entrar, desafiándolos a encontrar la salida de él y su puerta era meramente una cortina.

— ¡Vamos! —La chica la agarró de la mano.

— Más lento Tenten —reprochó ella—. Me vas a arrancar el brazo.

El laberinto de espejos era una sección más oscura, en cuanto iluminación, que las otras áreas de la casa. La castaña guiaba a la otra ángel con valor. Adentrándose más y más a las penumbras del lugar. Hasta que por fin liberó a Temari de su agarre.

— Estos espejos están jugando con mi visión. —Comentó la rubia. Entrecerrando sus parpados.

— ¡Woah!, casi choco con uno —se mofó—. ¿Cómo le harán para que ignores que estas caminando hacia tu propio reflejo? —Tocó la lisa superficie del cristal con las yemas de sus dedos.

— Quizás es porque tenemos mucho tiempo aquí. Es como tu nariz. Tus ojos pueden verlo pero tu cerebro decide ignorarlo por completo.

— ¡¿En serio?! —Reanudó su camino— ¿A quién se le habrá ocurrido esta grandiosa idea?

— A alguien que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. —Le siguió el paso.

— Es difícil saber con esta luz que es pared y que es un espejo. —Su voz se escuchó más como un susurro.

— Sí, es mejor tener cuidado. No te separes de mí, Tenten.

Minutos de silencio transcurrieron. Le extrañaba que no le respondiera. Dio media vuelta y lo único que encontró fue su propio reflejo más no la silueta de la ángel.

— ¿Tenten? —sus pesados ojos rastreaban frenéticamente el lugar.

Era como si lo estuviera viviendo por segunda vez, pero esta vez era en un lugar oscuro y muy confuso. La rubia caminaba a paso veloz vociferando el nombre de la chica. Sus ojos eran engañados por su propio reflejo y estaba volviéndose paranoica al percibir movimiento a su alrededor. No era nadie más que ella misma. Mientras que la curiosa chica seguía caminando sin rumbo, hasta que llego a un punto muerto. Un lugar sin salida. Estaba dentro de un círculo rodeada por miles de espejos, tanto de los lados como en el techo.

— ¿Ya viste esto? —Silencio— ¿Temari? —Giró sobre sus pies y busco con la mirada—. ¿Temari, d-dónde estás?

En ese momento, estar sola y rodeada de espejos no parecía tan divertido como antes.

— ¿T-Temari?

Donde girara se encontraba así misma. Atrapada entre un sinfín de su reflejo. Era muy confuso encontrar la salida de ese laberinto. Comenzó a caminar, se sentía nerviosa porque a pesar de estar sola sentía lo contrario. Sentía que era observada. Como si un par de ojos la estuvieran siguiendo y no encontraba quien era. Solo era ella y su reflejo… o eso era lo que creía. No tenía idea que era asechada desde hace tiempo. Sus nervios se estaban poniendo de punta. Caminaba de espaldas mirando a su alrededor. Vigilando cada uno de sus proyecciones. Por alguna razón tenía pánico de que alguno de ellos cobrara vida propia y no se moviera acorde a sus movimientos. Su espalda se topó con algo haciéndola brincar del susto.

— ¡¿Neji?! —Puso su mano sobre su corazón para calmarlo— ¿P-por qué estás aquí?

— Se estaban tardando así que entramos a buscarlas… ¿te encuentras bien?

— ¡Sácame de aquí! —se abrazó de su pecho—. Este lugar me está dando miedo.

El muchacho se petrificó cuando ella lo rodeo entre sus brazos. De vuelta a la incomodidad del Hyuga. El otro empresario se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Dónde está Temari? —Cuestionó el chico de la coleta buscando a su alrededor con la mirada.

— N-no sé, —se separó del ojiperla— estaba junto a mi hace un momento. La he estado llamado pero no me contesta.

— Mendokusai—suspiró y se alejó del par—. Si quieren adelántense. Yo la buscare.

— Bien, salgamos de aquí.

— S-sí. —Se aferró a su brazo y ocultó su rostro en él.

Sus acciones calmaron un poco el ánimo del Hyuga, estaba actuando como la Tenten que conocía.

— Pensé que te estabas divirtiendo, ¿qué paso?

— Siento como si alguien me estuviera siguiendo.

— Te has de estar imaginando cosas. Es solo tu reflejo.

— ¿Tú crees?

— Si, pasaste mucho tiempo aquí.

El Hyuga hizo que pareciera sencillo encontrar la salida. En menos de un minuto pudieron llegar al exterior. Al menos Tenten agradecía que ya no veía su reflejo.

— Entonces… ¿la casa de terror esta fuera del tema?

— ¿Casa del terror?

La ángel buscaba desesperadamente por todos lados. El sueño que tenia se le había ido de golpe. Rogaba e imploraba en su mente que no pasara lo que creía. Deseaba con cada fibra de su ser que no se repitiera la historia. Ellos lo sabían, sabían cuál era su debilidad y que podría desmoronarla en un segundo. Que ese terrible sonido no surgiera de la nada.

— ¡Tenten!

Al no tener respuesta alguna seguía alterándose y caminando por los pasillos. Estaba llena de frustración por la poca luz que iluminaba el lugar y por estar dentro de ese laberinto. Solo quería que le que hablara, que apareciera de la nada, que la tomara de la mano. Lo que sea. Menos ese corto y petrificante sonido. Hasta que por fin, sintió que la tomaban de la mano.

— Ven.

Fue jalada repentinamente obligándola a caminar, pero esa voz no correspondía con la persona que deseaba escuchar. Mientras era guiaba a través de los pasillos, Temari trataba de distinguir quien era. En esa luz tan opaca, su silueta parecía más como una sombra que una persona en realidad.

— ¿Shikamaru? —Se sacudió de su tormento.

— Tenten te estaba buscando. Ella y Neji ya están afuera.

— Me estaba —comenzó a poner resistencia— ¿cómo?

— Eres la única que falta.

— Quieres soltarme. —Se plantó firme en su lugar provocando que el muchacho se detuviera también.

— No.

La firmeza de su voz sorprendió a la Sabaku. Él tenía sus pupilas clavadas en ella. Provocando un leve sonrojo tiñera sus mejillas.

— ¿Disculpa? —Pronunció incrédula.

— No te soltare hasta que salgamos de aquí —volvió a caminar, llevándosela a rastras—. Has perdido tu sentido de orientación.

— Claro… —su boca se detuvo. Quería defenderse, pero mentiría si lo hacía. Era por eso que las palabras se negaban a salir.

— Vaya, al fin admites algo.

— No fue intencional y ¡suéltame de una vez! —Sus intentos por liberarse fueron en vano.

— Ya entendí que desagrada que te toque, pero seguir preocupando a Tenten de esta forma es innecesario. Si te suelto ahora, sé que no vas a salir por tu cuenta. ¿Quieres que se pregunte por qué?

— ¡¿Dejarías de pensar en todo?! —Seguía oponiendo resistencia—. ¡Eres muy molesto!

— Alguien tiene que hacerlo —solo se aferraba más a su mano entre más resistencia oponía—. Mira, solo quiero ayudarte.

— ¡Nunca pedí tu ayuda! —Se detuvo en seco, obligando nuevamente a que el muchacho se detuviera—. No hoy ni mañana. ¡Metete en tus propios asuntos y déjame tranquila quieres!

— No.

— ¡No te lo estoy preguntando! —Apretó sus dientes, deseando poder plantar su puño sobre su rostro.

— ¡Yo no lo veo como opción! —Llego al borde de su paciencia—. Si fuera otro, me hubiera largado a la primera y normalmente no me gusta llevarle la contraria a las mujeres. Por lo problemático que sea, no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados, viendo como estas ahora y pretender que no pasa nada.

Ahí estaban de nuevo, en una discusión que había provocado ella. Sin importar cuanto lo provocara nunca llegaba al grado como… La ángel estaba acostumbrada a que la trataran por la fuerza, pero él era diferente. Si, la sujetaba fuerte más sin pretender lastimarla. Trataba de protegerla a pesar de que lo empujara una y otra vez lejos de ella. Porque le molestaba encontrarlo viéndola de esa manera, como si quisiera ver a través de ella, lo que le daba una sensación de peligro por lo que podría descubrir. Y después que la regañara como una niña pequeña y tomarla de la mano de esa manera. Temari era conocida por ser de carácter fuerte e incompatible en muchas ocasiones, no dejaba de ser una mujer. Precisamente había algo en el Nara que detonaba el aumento del calor de sus mejillas.

— Puedo cuidarme por mi misma. —Articuló en un leve tono de voz tratando de controlar sus innecesarias emociones.

— Lo sé, —exhaló— pero hoy no voy a poder sacarte de mi mente hasta que este seguro de eso.

Lo había hecho. Había tocado las fibras correctas de la ángel para congelarla. Agradecía que las luces del lugar eran tenues y su visión no lograrían ver que su sonrojo había incrementado. Giró un poco el rostro tratando de ocultar lo aparente y lo contempló de nuevo. Persistía plantado en su lugar, esperando a que ella tomara una decisión y con una actitud firme y a la vez obstinada. Nunca lo había visto tan decidido de hacer algo como en ese mismo instante. Aunque no era la primera vez que se preocupaba por cosas que no debía.

— Confía en mí —dijo ella—. Aun puedo seguir.

Los segundos fluyeron. En verdad el joven había hablado sin pensar. Bueno, lo había hecho, pero nunca consideró que si era bueno decirlo en voz alta. Poco a poco sintió la gravedad de sus palabras. Se cuestionó a sí mismo de cómo pudo desconectar su mente y dejar que su boca hablara libremente. Regañándose mentalmente, desvió la mirada de la rubia, la soltó con delicadeza y utilizó la misma mano para rascarse la nuca. Ahora él estaba avergonzado.

— Esta bien, —trato de no tartamudear— solo sígueme de cerca, ¿de acuerdo? —Dio media vuelta, pretendiendo ocultar su nerviosismo.

Dejaron de intercambiar palabras. Caminaron en silencio con un gran desorden dentro de ellos. No tenía que decírselo para hacerle saber que había hecho que todo se tornara más incómodo. Al menos había logrado calmarla. Su recorrido hacia la salida fue corto y al llegar al exterior se dieron cuenta que la noche había caído. El empresario echó un vistazo a sus espaldas para asegurarse que la ángel siguiera detrás de él, pero la figura de la fémina se adelantó y caminó apresuradamente hacia la castaña.

— ¡Te dije que no te alejaras de mí! —Estalló sin previo aviso— ¡¿Por qué no me haces caso?!

— N-no, lo siento T-Tema-chan —bajo la cabeza un poco sin despegarle la mirada—. No te escuche y me aleje sin querer.

— Aunque sea mantente cerca de Neji. —Exhaló poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

Los tres casi brincaron al escuchar a la rubia. Creían que no confiaban o que sospechaba de él, ¿ahora estaba compartiendo su responsabilidad? Tuvieron que tomarse un tiempo para procesar la información. Después el ojiperla sugirió que siguieran con su camino y fue seguido por los demás. Shikamaru seguía asombrado por sus palabras así que se acercó a ella y se cubrió la boca para evitar ser escuchado por el otro par.

— Supuse… —susurró el de cabello de piña.

Temari alzó la mano indicándole que permaneciera callado.

— Entre más ojos en ella mejor. —Dijo también en un susurro.

La castaña aun trataba de quitarse esa sensación que tuvo en el interior de la casa de espejos, pero ahora podía estar tranquila de que Temari había dejado de sospechar o estaba más relajada sobre el asunto. Demostrándole que confiaba en su palabra. No estaba muy consiente que seguía aferrándose con fuerza del brazo del empresario. Cosa que no quiso señalar el Hyuga, porque si lo hacía talvez ella se alejaría de nuevo. De pronto, la jalo discretamente del otro par.

— ¿Q-qué pasa? —Casi se tropezaba con sus pasos.

— Solo sígueme.

Tenten lo seguía obedientemente, pero la duda seguía creciendo en ella. No era del Hyuga hacer esas cosas, ¿o sí? El empresario miró a sus espaldas para asegurarse que la habían perdido de vista y continúo con paso firme hacia su objetivo, esperando que se encontrara donde mismo. Tenten pudo notar que la gente que los rodeaban comenzaba a distinguirse más por ser familias que solamente jóvenes.

— ¿A dónde me llevas, Neji? —cuestionó aferrándose más a su brazo.

— Espera. —Seguía buscando entre la multitud.

Una pequeña sonrisa se trazó sobre sus labios. Lo había encontrado. Siguió guiando a la chica hasta llegar al lugar. Fue disminuyendo su paso cuando se encontraron con un tipo de establo. De pronto, los ojos chocolates de la castaña se posaron en una criatura en particular. La expresión de asombro de Tenten hacía que el corazón del joven se sintiera más ligero.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Un caballo, ¿quieres acércate?

— ¿Puedo?

El empresario asintió. La criatura era un caballo albino de gran tamaño. Se encontraba dentro de un cuadro donde solo podía asomar su cabeza y estaba junto a un hombre que parecía ser su cuidador. El hombre era de una tez morena, de cabello oscuro con un leve tono grisáceo y lo ocultaba con un sobrero vaquero, portaba una camisa blanca, unos jeans pegados que eran sujetados por un cinto muy ostentoso y para rematar su atuendo sus puntiagudas botas cafés.

— ¡Ah! —El hombre sonrió al ver que se les acercaban—. Veo que "Galán" los cautivó. ¡Vengan! No tengan miedo. Es muy amistoso.

— Es muy bonito. —La castaña seguía asombrada por la magnitud del animal y se limitaba en observarlo a la distancia.

— Sí que lo es —pronunció el hombre con su particular acento—. Es por eso que tiene ese nombre. A él le encantan las chicas bonitas como tú. Además es todo un campeón. Ha ganado veinte carreras consecutivas. Están enfrente de una celebridad muchachos. ¡Vamos puedes tocarlo si quieres!

Sus orbes chocolates consultaron primero a Neji antes de hacer cualquier movimiento. Él, con un leve movimiento de cabeza, le indicó que lo hiciera. Algo temerosa fue soltándose de su brazo. Acercándose con lentitud a la hermosa criatura que la miraba moviendo sus orejas.

— ¡Espera! —La detuvo antes de que acercara su mano a su cabeza—. Casi lo olvidaba. La clave al corazón de un chico es a través del estómago, ¿qué no? —Sacó un cubo de azúcar de su bolsillo—. Dale esto. Tranquila, no mordería a una chica tan bella.

Neji comenzó a sospechar desde su lugar. Tenten recibió el cubo de azúcar en su palma y con cuidado se lo acercó al hocico. El caballo inhaló pocas veces el objeto antes de tomarlo entre sus fauces. Mientras lo masticaban, el hombre tomó de la mano a la castaña y la puso sobre el rostro del caballo. Ella comenzó a acariciarlo delicadamente y admiraba sus ojos negros con sus alargadas pestañas. Era demasiado impresionante para ella. No pudo contener la sonrisa al poder interactuar con dicha criatura. Giró un poco para incluir en su rango de visión a Neji, quien la miraba con un semblante en blanco. Hubiera apreciado más su bella sonrisa si ese tipo de ahí no estuviera coqueteándole enfrente suyo. El caballo comenzó a menear la cabeza de arriba para abajo, lo que asusto un poco a la ángel. Parecía feliz y se inclinaba hacia el frente para que ella lo volviera a acariciar. Tenten soltó una tierna risa y continúo apapachando al caballo.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! Al parecer Galán se ha enamorado de ti. ¿Cómo culparlo? —El hombre se recargo en la puerta baja que impedía que el caballo se saliera y miraba a la chica con aires de seducción— Oye hermosa —sus ojos viajaron de sus pies hasta su cabeza—. ¿Qué tal si me das tu número y un día nos encontramos para que pasees en él? Yo podría enseñarte como.

— ¿Mi número? —Reiteró la inocente ángel.

Fue la gota que derramo el vaso. El Hyuga no iba a continuar viendo como le coqueteaban de esa manera a Tenten y que ella no se diera cuenta. Gracias al cielo, no podía darle ningún número porque no tenía teléfono. Con esa inocencia suya, caería ante cualquier jugada de cualquier hombre.

— No lo creo.

La sujeto del brazo y la jalo lejos de ahí. Toda esa situación le causaba nauseas. Al principio quería llevarla ahí para que se le pasara el "susto" de la casa de los espejos, pero solo consiguió que otro más se fijara en ella. Le colmaba la paciencia.

— ¡E-espera, Neji! —giró rápidamente antes de alejarse de ellos— ¡Gracias!

— No hay de qué bonita —alzo la voz un poco con una amplia sonrisa. Parecía causarle gracia eso.

Lo que hizo la castaña solo empeoró el humor del Hyuga. ¿Despedirse de él? ¿Enserio? Quería alejarse lo más pronto de ahí y de ese patán.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— ¡¿Otra vez?! ¡Ugh! ¡Ese…! —Bufó. Sus manos iban en dirección de su dorado cabello, deteniéndose a unos cuantos centímetros de el. Arruinar el trabajo de Ino de esa manera era muy tonto.

— ¿Ahora qué? —La contempló con calma.

— ¡Tu amigo Neji es experto en hacer desaparecer a Tenten en un segundo! Solo sabe interponerse en nuestros planes y —lanzo un quejido lleno de frustración— ¡esa niña lo sigue a todos lados!

— ¿Planes?

— Nos íbamos a ir mañana, —comenzó a buscar con la mirada— pero resulta que Neji la invitó a un evento y ella quiere ir.

Shikamaru sintió como si le arrancaran de tajo una serie de cables dentro de él. La ángel comenzó a caminar por su cuenta buscando con la mirada lo que le rodeaba. El empresario tuvo que arrancar rápido para poder alcanzarla y perseguirla.

— ¿P-por qué se irían tan pronto? —Le cuestiono tratando de seguirle el paso.

— Ya te lo dije —parecía ignorar su persistencia—. No quiero ponerlos en riesgo.

Otro pensamiento atropelló el actual, algo de lo que había dicho ella le sonaba familiar.

— Espera, ¿evento? —La detuvó del hombro y la soltó de inmediato— ¿te refieres a la OAPK?

— ¿Qué? —Lo miró sin poder contener su enojo.

— Es un evento anual donde invitan a empresarios, les brindan un banquete, hay música, entre otras cosas fastidiosas y les entregan un reconocimiento al mejor del año. Es justamente mañana y no me extrañaría que invitaran a Neji. También fui invitado —rodó los ojos y alzó los hombros—. No directamente. Mi padre me metió en ese embrollo para que me diera una idea sobre esas cosas, ver otro nivel y más palabrerío sobre su conversación motivadora. Estaba buscándome una excusa para no ir, pero —hizo una pausa— si quieres "vigilar" a Tenten…

— ¿Acaso estas invitándome? —Alzo una ceja cruzándose de brazos— ¿Qué clase de propuesta es esa?

La ángel no tenía nada de vergüenza cuando algo así de personal se le presentaba. Ella prefería enfrentarlo de frente. Shikamaru tuvo que tragar saliva para aclararse la garganta.

— Pues sin mí, no te dejarían entrar y no es de un hombre dejar que una mujer vaya sola a ese tipo de eventos.

El corazón de la chica aceleró un poco sus latidos. Esa invitación sonaba un tanto extraña y seguía analizando la expresión de muchacho. Ella se mantenía seria y entornó la mirada porque esa propuesta suya le daba mala espina.

— ¿En serio irías a ese evento solo por mí?

— Si, de otra manera estarías tal como ahora en la casa. No creo poder tolerar ese tormento —la rubia seguía juzgándolo con la mirada—. Con una condición.

— ¡Sabía que había gato encerrado! —Puso sus manos sobre su cadera.

— Espera, no he terminado —hizo un ademan para que se calmara— y seré justo contigo. Prométeme que dejaras de desvelarte de esa manera, ¿de acuerdo?

— No te prometo nada. —Continuó caminando.

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser así? —Echó la cabeza hacia atrás siguiéndole el paso.

— ¡Oye no puedo evitarlo si! No he podido dormir bien los ulti —Se cubrió la boca.

— ¡¿Cómo?! —Se masajeo el puente de la nariz—. Temari… ¿Cuánto, aparte de toda la noche de ayer, llevas sin dormir bien?

— ¡Un par de días!, ¿sí? —Apresuró el paso—. Ya cierra el pico.

— Por eso estas como estas. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada antes? Pude conseguirte pastillas para dormir o algo. —Insistió el muchacho, con un ligero tono molesto.

— ¡Te dije que enfocaras en tus asuntos!

— Mendokusai. Bien, olvida la condición. Olvídalo. Te llevo a ese evento, si quieres, pero lo que te estás haciendo es inhumano.

— Olvidas con quien estas tratando. —Lo miró de reojo.

— No, pero… —la ángel volvió a alzar la mano mientras entornaba la mirada y se ponía la otra en la cien— _"Otra vez el dolor de cabeza."_ —Pensó molesto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— N-Neji, ¿Cuál es la prisa?

El empresario seguía en su tortura mental, caminando con paso firme y con la castaña a rastras. ¿Por qué le hacía eso? Dejar que le coquetearan de esa manera, dejar que la tomaran de la mano así de fácil. ¿Qué no lo había torturado demasiado?

— ¡Respóndeme!

Por la demanda de la chica se percató que se había alejado demasiado. La miró por el rabillo del ojo. La chica estaba muy confundida y no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. Si no fuera tan inocente…

— Todavía hay muchas cosas por hacer. —Se excusó disminuyendo su paso.

— Eso lo sé, pero esa no es razón para correr así —reprobó la ángel—. ¿Acaso ese hombre dijo algo que te molestara?

El ojiperla puso a trabajar su mente. No podía solo afirmar eso. Tenía que encontrar una mejor respuesta que esa.

— Te pidió tu número y tú no tienes uno —trató de sonar calmado—. Eso no es normal para las chicas de tu edad. Lo que lo haría sospechar algo.

— ¿Enserio? —Estaba cayendo en su juego— ¿A qué se refería con "tu número" y para qué lo quería?

— Los hombres cuando le piden su número a una chica desconocida es para… tener algo parecido a una relación amorosa.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡N-no! ¡E-eso no estaría bien! —Su rostro se volvió rojo y se puso sus manos sobre sus mejillas— ¡Temari se molestaría mucho si se entera que paso eso! Además y-yo… ¡¿Por qué no me di cuenta?!

— _"_ _¿Por qué te sonrojas tanto?"_ —Pensó con recelo, ignorando casi todo lo que ella decía.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Salió de su hoyo de la vergüenza y señaló algo en la distancia.

— Es un carrusel. —Lo miró de reojo y detuvo su caminar.

— ¿Podemos subirnos? —Agarró la solapa de la manga del empresario. Sus ojos parecían brillar. Tal vez era las propias luces del carrusel que se proyectaban sobre ellos.

— Son para niños. —Mustió el Hyuga.

— ¡Pero yo veo adultos ahí! —Su voz se escuchaba algo decepcionada.

— Si, porque están cuidando a sus hijos. —Se cruzó de brazos.

— Vamos Neji, —agarró su brazo y le dedicaba una suplicante mirada— se ve divertido.

— No lo es. Es un juego muy sencillo.

— ¡Bueno —frunció el ceño y articuló algo molesta— yo iré!

— Tenten, espera. —Suspiró.

La ángel caminó hasta la atracción. Tenía suerte, el juego estaba inmóvil y estaban esperando a que las personas se subieran. Entusiasmada fue a buscar una de las criaturas-asiento que estaban ahí para subirse. El ojiperla la seguía con tedio, no iba a convencerla a que se bajara de ahí y no la iba a dejar sola. Porque otro podría tomar la oportunidad y le podría coquetear de nuevo. Ella por si sola ya llamaba la atención, con ese kimono rosa que tenía, su peinado hermosamente recogido, con sus sonrojos que adornaban bien sus mejillas y sus labios… bueno, sin todo eso ella era hermosa. Otra vez el Hyuga se reprendió a sí mismo. Su mente estaba divagando de nuevo, eso no era de él. Además aún seguía molesto por lo que había pasado anteriormente. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con la castaña que lo miraba con asombro por haberse subido con ella. Le sonrió con dulzura y se aferró al tubo de uno de los asientos. Era un caballo blanco de plástico.

— Mira, se parece a Galán. —Señaló con una amplia sonrisa.

— Si —no sabía nada más que echarle más leña al fuego— _"a ese tonto caballo."_ —Observó como Tenten estaba buscando una manera para subirse porque el caballo estaba más elevado que los otros asientos—. Espera, déjame te ayudo. Con ese kimono no es apropiado que lo hagas por ti misma.

— Tienes razón. —Se giró sobre sus pies y se encontró con el muchacho al frente suyo. Estaba muy cerca. Ella lo miraba tratando de averiguar qué era lo que planeaba hacer. Algo parecía incomodarlo.

— Entonces, —exhaló un poco nervioso— tú pones tus manos sobre mis hombros, después das un pequeño brinco y yo te ayudo a subirte. ¿De acuerdo?

— ¿Así? —Puso sus manos sobre sus hombros.

La chica pasó de estar alegre a un poco avergonzada. Estaban en una posición algo comprometedora. Pudo predecir cuál era el objetivo del Hyuga haciendo que un leve sonrojo volviera a brotar de sus mejillas. El ojiperla puso sus manos sobre su cintura con delicadeza. Sin dar señal alguna la chica dio un pequeño brinco, el empresario utilizo la fuerza de sus brazos para elevarla y sentarla en el caballo de plástico. Una vez que ya estuviera bien colocada se intercalaron miradas. Encontrandose con ella con sus manos en sus hombros y él con las suyas en su cintura. Tardaron en evaluar que estaba pasando y en qué posición se encontraban. Al darse cuenta, la castaña le huyo la mirada con un fuerte sonrojo y se aferró al tubo del caballo. Lo que fue la suficiente indicación para que el ojiperla reaccionara y la soltarla de una vez.

— ¿T-también te vas a subir a uno? —buscó una manera para romper la incómoda situación.

— No, ya fue suficiente con que me hicieras subir a esta cosa —miró a sus espaldas y se recargo en una de las figuras de plástico que parecía ser un hipopótamo, luego se cruzó de brazos—. Me quedare aquí. Este no se mueve.

— ¿Se mueven? —Repitió con asombro.

— Si, pero ya te dije no es la gran cosa.

Después de que sonara una chicharra, el juego comenzó a moverse.


	23. Ríndete de una vez

Disculpeeeeen. Me tarde un día en subir capítulo jeje… **ahora si se acabaron mis capítulos de reserva**. Lo que probablemente cause que me tarde en seguir subiendo continuación de este fic. Tranquilos. No me voy a desaparecer de la nada. —Desaparece y jamás vuelve hasta 5 años después— No. No, estoy jugando. Excepto en la parte que me tardare en actualizar. Quizás siga siendo un poco puntual en actualizar este fic. Pero no se me desesperen. **Ya falta poco para llegar a lo que tanto quieren saber** jijiji… Mientras tanto seguiré consintiéndolos con sus parejas. No sé, ¿tal vez 5 capítulos más antes de saber sus pasados? Más o menos. Mmm no lo sé. Todo puede pasar en esos capítulos ¿saben? Todo. —Risa malévola— Dejen sus reviews y díganme que les parece. ¡Los quiero :D!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Capítulo 23:** _"_ _Ríndete de una vez"_

Su búsqueda para encontrar la actual posición de sus amigos no tenía fin. En su brillante mente escudriñaba entre las variables, escavando en sus pensamientos cuales podrían ser los lugares donde posiblemente los localizarían. Como si fueran expedientes, repasó la información que sabía de cada uno. Tenten, una chica con una curiosidad similar a la de un infante, seria cautivada con cualquier cosa llamativa. Ante sus posibles deducciones se interpuso la personalidad de Neji, él simplemente no permitiría que lo arrastrara a situaciones extremadamente vergonzosas. Teniendo esa perspectiva, recordaba que había más de una ocasión que la ángel se salía con la suya. Su tesis fue interrumpida al sentir que fue embestido ligeramente. Temari creyó que caminaba en línea recta, pero su fatigado cuerpo la hizo chocar con el brazo del Nara. Shikamaru cerró al instante toda su investigación y se centró en ella de nuevo. Sacó su mano de su bolsillo y lo posó sobre su hombro.

— No me toques.

Ordenó mientras que con un movimiento se quitó su mano de encima. Se dio cuenta que estaba pretendiendo que todo seguía bajo control, pero su agotada mirada la delataba.

— Temari, —suspiró— no estás bien.

— Eso no te da derecho a tocarme.

— ¿Podrías detenerte un momento y escucharme?

— Ya escuche lo que tenías que decir. —Contra ataco con una voz firme.

— Por favor.

Se plantó firme al escuchar su suplica y giró sobre sus pies para clavarle la mirada. Estaba bastante irritada.

— ¡¿Ahora qué quieres?!

— Hagamos una apuesta. —La contempló con cuidado.

— ¿Una apuesta? —Reiteró cruzándose de brazos.

— Si tú ganas, dejare de molestarte. Me iré del parque y permitiré que hagas tu trabajo a tu manera. Cayéndote del sueño y todo.

Otra vez analizó la postura del muchacho. Sostuvo su guardia en alto y procesó sus palabras.

— ¿Qué pasaría si tu ganaras?

— Aceptaras irte del parque conmigo. Sin renegar ni protestar.

No le sonaba para nada bien su nueva propuesta. Estaba guiándola a que apostara una de sus responsabilidades más grandes. En cambio si no lo hacía, él seguiría andando a su lado, preocupándose más por ella, le llamaría la atención cada vez que se tropezara. Eso la hacía ponerse ansiosa y paranoica al esperar sus frases llenas de regaños. Comenzaba ver que le estaba ofreciendo una oportunidad de dejarla en paz.

— ¿Cómo arreglaríamos esto? —Se odio un poco al insinuar que le interesaba su propuesta.

— Sencillo —permitió que sus ojos divagaran a su alrededor—. Con uno de los juegos de por aquí. Tú eliges.

No tenía idea a quien estaba desafiando. Si tan solo la conociera mejor, tendría cuidado al retarla. Cuando vivía, logró que los hombres le temieran cuando de apuestas se trataban y ¿dejarla escoger? Creyó que el joven era más listo que eso. La rubia rastreó con la mirada algo que la favoreciera. Se detuvo al ver a jóvenes reír y exclamar su alegría. Jugando con pistolas de juguete y disparando a sus objetivos. Tiraban de los gatillos sin cuidado y celebraban cuando acertaba. Se sintió un poco abrumada y desvió la mirada al instante.

— Ese.

Shikamaru le siguió la mirada y observó el puesto. Un juego muy anticuado la verdad, pero era su elección. Caminó hasta ahí acompañado de la rubia y se detuvieron en el mostrador. Era un simple juego de arroja la pelota y tirar la pirámide de botellas de plástico.

— ¿Quiere intentar su suerte amigo? —Preguntó la encargada del lugar.

— Más bien queremos resolver algo, ¿cuáles son las reglas?

— Tienen tres tiros. Si lograr derribar todas las botellas tres veces, se llevan un premio.

— Tendremos que ajustar un poco las reglas —dijo algo confiado y se dedicó a observar a su compañera—. ¿Quién tire más botellas gana?

— Sí. —Respondió en automático mientras trataba de impedir que esas imágenes abarcaran su imaginación de nuevo.

El empresario pagó para que le otorgaran tres pelotas a cada uno. Con un ademán de le indicó a la Sabaku que comenzara ella.

— No. Damas primero —bromeó para quitarse su ansiedad—. Tú me retaste así que tú empieza.

El Nara bufó por su comentario. Tomó una pelota, la lanzó en el aire y la atrapó con la mano. Examinó la pirámide de botellas e hizo su primer movimiento. Las derribo todas. Volvió a contemplar a su acompañante portando una inusual arrogante sonrisa. El ego de los hombres no dejaba de sorprenderla. Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. Rodó la mirada y negó con la cabeza. Su sonrisa causaba que ella la imitara, no podía permitirse eso. Así que se contuvo lo más que pudo para no curvar sus labios.

— Tu turno.

Sus orbes aqua se posaron sobre su pelota. La tomó con seriedad y esperó un poco antes de lanzarla. Fue rápida al hacerlo y también logro derribarlas todas.

— ¿Qué? —Articuló con una sonrisa victoriosa— ¿Lanzó como una niña?

— Mentiría si dijera que no esperaba eso, —alzo los hombros— tu elegiste el lugar después de todo.

— Listo. —La encargada del lugar volvió a acomodar todo y se hizo a un lado.

Shikamaru volvió a tomar la pelota y triunfó al derribarlas todas de nuevo. Parecía que con cada tiro que acertaba aumentaba su ego y eso fastidiaba de cierta manera a Temari. No podría decir que lo odiaba, pero verlo actuar así. La obligaba a querer imitar su sonrisa involuntariamente y ya no la podía controlar. Era su turno. Tomó la pelota y estaba lista para arrojarla. De pronto el Nara soltó un ruidoso bostezo al aire. Lo que detuvo a la rubia justo a tiempo antes de librar la pelota de su mano. Ella lo analizó con la mirada.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Acaso intentas distraerme? —El muchacho soltó una pequeña risa. Claro que era muy obvio—. Eso es trampa.

— ¿Todo se vale en la guerra? —Se excusó divertido.

— Detén eso o no seguiré con nuestra apuesta —advirtió con una sonrisa juguetona—. Aunque… —miró de reojo la pirámide de botellas y lo luego lo miró a él. Con sus ojos pegados en el muchacho, se atrevió a lanzar la pelota a "ciegas". Como la vez anterior, todas las botellas terminaron en el suelo.

— Entonces, de todos modos no funcionara contigo. —Dedujo con deleite.

— Así es, vago. —Se cruzó de brazos con aires de superioridad.

Su próximo tiro iba a definir su decisión. Le conseguiría la paz que Temari tanto deseaba o permitiría que el empresario se saliera con la suya. Esperaban a que la chica volviera a colocar las botellas en su lugar. De pronto, se presentó un problema para la Sabaku. Sus parpados se tornaron pesados y su visión se volvió un poco borrosa. Sin importar que se estaba divirtiendo, el sueño le estaba dando codazos para hacerle recordar su existencia. Claro que no iba a permitir que eso la arruinara. El empresario tomó su respectiva pelota y dejo que los segundos fluyeran con libertad mientras calculaba su próximo tiro. Hizo su lanzamiento. Acertó de nuevo. Ni una sola botella quedo en pie. Asegurando su victoria al instante. De pronto, una pequeña ola de aplausos surgió a sus espaldas lo que sorprendió a los dos jugadores. Por estarse retando uno al otro no percibieron que colectaron a un pequeño grupo de espectadores que los veían jugar desde hace rato. Eso puso algo nerviosa a la ángel. Tragó saliva. El Nara se recargó en el mostrador del puesto y fijo su mirada en ella.

— Pan comido —le ofreció la pelota—. Solo te queda empatarme o perder.

— Tu ego te hace decir cosas muy obvias, vago. —Dijo forzando una sonrisa, tratando de calmar sus nervios.

Debía de callarle la boca a ese muchacho con su próximo tiro y no podía quedar mal ante tanta gente. Le arrebató la pelota y exhaló suavemente para liberar sus tensiones. Su objetivo estaba en la mira y realizó su último lanzamiento. Desde el momento que la pelota dejo de tener contacto con su piel, supo que había tirado mal. Observó con nervios como esta se estrelló con las botellas. Una por una fueron cayendo, a excepción de una que simplemente se tambaleo en su lugar hasta quedarse quieta. En respuesta de la gente recibió un "ah" lleno de decepción. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿En qué momento le pareció una buena idea apostar su responsabilidad? Lo había arruinado todo. Al verse derrotada de esa manera, dejo que su mirada y su orgullo cayera al suelo.

— Felicidades señor, aquí está su premio. —Dijo alegremente la chica del puesto, quien le entregó un peluche de un panda.

— Gracias.

Después de tomar el peluche se dedicó a observar a la ángel. Sabía que su orgullo estaba herido y veía como se mordía el labio inferior. Podía adivinar que de nuevo estaba siendo dura consigo misma. La contempló unos cuantos segundos en silencio mientras esperaba a que la gente que los rodeaba se dispersaran del lugar.

— Toma. Creo que me veo ridículo con esto.

Esperó a que ella tomara el peluche. La Sabaku le arrebato el panda y lo abrazó de mala gana. Estaba molesta, pero esta vez el muchacho no era el origen de su enojo. Se culpaba por dejarse llevar por sus tontos juegos y ahora tenía que cumplir con su parte del trato. Él seguía analizándola con la mirada. Aunque había ganado, no podía soportar verla así. Sabía que tenía tiempo suplicando dormir… Exhaló con fuerza.

— Bueno, —empezó a caminar— sigamos buscando a Tenten y a Neji.

Sus orbes aqua se abrieron a más no poder. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la espalda del muchacho. La había dejado boquiabierta, ¿acaso había escuchado bien?

— Pero…

— Desde un principio acepte que no iba a poder convencerte. En verdad solo quería que te relajaras un poco —se detuvo y dio media vuelta—. Aunque cuando vea que llegues a tu limite, te sacare de aquí. Recuerda que sin protestas ni reniegos.

Esa imagen. Fue una de las veces que deseo que se detuviera el tiempo. Esta vez no era para contemplar las nubes como siempre lo hacía. Era diferente porque la veía a ella. Veía a una Temari que ella tanto se esforzaba por ocultar. El empresario le sonrió ligeramente mientras seguía absorto con ella. Parecía que todo quedaba a la perfección. Su comportamiento más relajado con él, el kimono aqua que estaba utilizando, las luces de los puestos iluminándola, abrazada a ese panda de peluche que la hacía verse más tierna de lo usual, ella no podía salir de su sorpresa y sus ojos brillaban de una manera extraordinaria esa noche. Su análisis se detuvo en el rostro de la rubia. Ese tono rojizo había vuelto a sus mejillas, parecido cuando tuvo las quemaduras de frio en el hotel de las montañas. Aunque este era un tono más suave. Ella bajo la mirada cuando notó que la estaba observando de esa manera. El Nara volvió en sí y aparto la mirada como si hubiera visto algo que no debía. Dio media vuelta y continuo caminando mientras ella lo seguía. ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedó viéndola? No sabía, pero sabía que ella se había dado cuenta.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El carrusel giraba suavemente. La ángel reía mientras el caballo-asiento subía y bajaba con ella encima. Neji seguía sin entender que era lo divertido de dicha atracción, es más, le era imposible disfrutar del momento por ciertos pensamientos que consumían su atención y merodeaban en su mente. Casi imposibles de callar. Tenten pudo percibir la molestia de su acompañante y buscó alguna manera de mejorar su actitud.

— ¿Quieres subirte a "Galán"? —le dio unas suaves palmaditas al rostro del caballo de plástico y le guiño un ojo.

El Hyuga le clavó la mirada fríamente y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿En verdad te gusto ese caballo? —Refunfuño.

— ¡Claro que sí! —Articuló alegre ignorando por completo el tono de voz del joven—. Es muy lindo.

— ¿Lo mismo piensas de su cuidador?

La ángel volvió a sonrojarse. Lo que hizo que la sangre del muchacho hirviera dentro de sus venas.

— ¡N-no! —Dijo apenada—. ¿A qué viene eso?

Sus ojos aperlados no se apartaban de ella. Con cada palabra que emitiera hacia que ese sentimiento creciera dentro de él. Uno que no sabía manejar y le susurraba que hiciera cosas impulsivas. La chica por fin pudo interpretar el semblante del empresario y deducir lo que pasaba.

— ¿Estas molesto? —Se encogió de hombros. Parecía que estaba listo para regañarla "sin razón".

— Estoy cansado. —Mintió desviando la mirada.

— No te ves cansado. —Inclinó la cabeza confundida.

— Lo estoy.

Se aferró al tubo del asiento y rodó su mirada hasta el suelo. Neji no le mentiría… ¿o si? De ser así, ¿por qué lo haría? Ella creía que ya se había ganado su confianza y le alegraba ese hecho, pero ¿era necesario que le ocultara cosas? Bueno, él no estaba obligado a contarle todo lo que le cruzaba por su mente. Estaba segura que aunque lo hiciera ella no entendería ni el cincuenta por ciento de ellas. Sus ojos cafés se posaron de nuevo en la figura del empresario, quien seguía rígido y con esa actitud muy extraña. De pronto, algo lo hizo cambiar de expresión. Pudo notar un poco de sorpresa, seguido por enojo que le brotaba a flor de piel.

— No puede ser. —Mustió el ojiperla.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Cuestionó nerviosa.

— No voltees.

— ¿Por qué? —Solo hizo que su curiosidad le gritara que lo hiciera.

— Tu admirador está aquí. —Dijo irritado.

— ¿Quién?

— El tipo del caballo.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Otra vez ese sonrojo que él tanto envidiaba brotó en sus mejillas. Estaba muy tensa. ¿La estaría buscando? Sabía que el Hyuga le había advertido que no volteara, pero en una de las vueltas del carrusel se le hizo imposible evadir al enorme caballo blanco. Estaba parado detrás de su dueño. Los rodeaba un grupo de gente que se acercaban a acariciar al animal y se tomaban fotos con él. Mientras que el chico que le pidió su número se encontraba recargado en uno de los barandales que estaban como a un metro de la circunferencia del juego mecánico. Con su antebrazo y codo descansando en el borde del barandal y con una mano apoyada en su mentón. Estaba sonriendo y portaba un semblante que parecía que estaba viendo un sueño. La castaña enterró su mirada en el suelo. No sabía cómo lidiar con eso.

— ¿Qué debería hacer? —Consultó en un débil hilo de voz.

— ¿Quieres que te lo quite de encima? —Entornó su mirada

La ángel se avergonzó aún más.

— Si —permaneció algunos segundos en silencio—. ¡E-espera! No vayas a hacer una locura.

El Hyuga sobresaltó. Apenas se iba a cuestionar porqué había dicho eso último hasta que recordó que necesito que todos sus amigos lo sujetaran antes de que explotara de rabia. A parte de todo lo que le había hecho a Naruto… y lo del acantilado. No tenía un buen historial respecto a eso.

— No esta en mis planes dejarme en ridículo ante tanta gente. —Frunció el ceño.

Faltaba poco para que el juego se terminara. En ese corto tiempo tenía que idearse un plan para hacer que ese tipo dejara de "molestar", a su punto de vista, a Tenten. Después de unos segundos pudo darse una idea de lo que podía hacer.

— Solo sígueme la corriente y no hagas preguntas.

El juego se detuvo.

— ¡Oye preciosa! —Vociferó el hombre del caballo cuando ella quedo exactamente de espaldas a él—. Cuando te canses de pasearte en caballos de juguete, puedes montar a Galán cuando quieras.

En verdad lo estaba retando a que hiciera una locura. Tenten seguía apenada, tratando de evitar a toda costa de hacer contacto visual con su insistente admirador. La ángel se deslizó con cuidado para bajarse del caballo de plástico y se aseguró que su kimono estuviera en su lugar. Neji le ofreció su antebrazo para que ella lo tomara. Ella obedeció y engancho el suyo con el de él. El hombre del caballo no era nada tonto, los estaba esperando justo en la salida acompañado por su dócil corcel. Tan pronto el caballo pudo distinguir la silueta de la castaña comenzó a bailar en su lugar.

— Disculpe por aparecer así de la nada, señorita —hizo una reverencia con su sombrero pegado a su pecho y Tenten se percató que le hablaba como lo hacía Neji cuando muy apenas la conoció—. Pero Galán está muy enamorado de usted. Quería despedirse antes de que nos fuéramos y como si fuera cosa del destino la encontramos aquí.

— _"_ _Destino. Patrañas."_ —Cruzó por la mente del Hyuga.

¿Qué debía decir? Le era muy incómodo enfrentarse con alguien así, sabiendo sus verdaderas intenciones y ella para nada quería nada con él.

— Bueno ya estoy aquí así que: Buenas noches.

El caballo sacudió su cabeza y se acercó para que lo acariciara. De nuevo la castaña se espantó con sus movimientos, era tan grande que no podía diferenciar si la iba a atacar o simplemente era gentil.

— Que descanses Galán. —Acarició el fleco del animal con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

— Creo que no nos presentamos como debíamos —volvió a pegar su sombrero a su pecho— Mi nombre es Kidomaru.

La ángel consultó con una mirada veloz a Neji. Este permanecía quieto, observando con cautela al muchacho.

— M-me llamo Tenten. —Empujó las palabras fuera de su boca.

— Un placer, Tenten. Mi nombre es Kidomaru —le echó un vistazo al Hyuga—. ¿Supongo que este estirado de aquí es su guardaespaldas? ¿Acaso es una princesa?

El empresario no sabía cuantas frases como esa iba a tolerar. Solo lo incitaba a golpearlo, pero los problemas se tienen que enfrentar de frente.

— Más que su guardaespaldas —rompió con el silencio—. Ella viene conmigo.

Al finalizar esa frase, el ojiperla tomó de la mano a la castaña. Entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. Ella abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Si por lo incomodo que se había vuelto todo ya tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, ahora el rojo de su rostro era imposible de ocultar. Apretó los labios lo más que pudo, hasta que recordó que el empresario dijo que le siguiera la corriente.

— S-sí. —Trato de sonar convincente aunque sentía como si le apretaran la garganta.

No estaba mintiendo, venía con él. Él estaba con ella. Eso era verdad, solo que el Hyuga hizo que sonara y se viera como si fuera… ¿Acaso? No. Se suponía que era su plan. Además, ¿cómo iba a saber ella de esas cosas? No tenía ningún recuerdo sobre eso. Debía de hacer algo para calmar sus nervios.

— Ah, disculpa que no lo haya notado —suspiró sin borrar esa arrogante sonrisa—. En un principio ella parecía no tener interés en usted, señor —colocó su mano en la mejilla del caballo—. Escuchaste eso Galán, esta hermosura esta fuera del mercado.

El caballo agachó su cabeza, actuando como si estuviera melancólico.

— _"_ _¡Vamos, como si no estuviera entrenado_!" —Entornó la mirada el joven.

Neji le echó un vistazo a la ángel. No le causo sorpresa verla mortificada, era obvio que esa escena le partiría el corazón a la chica. Era tan devota a los animales que ignoraba que estaba siendo engañaba. De pronto comprendió por qué Temari se ponía tan frenética con ella y de lo que hacía. No conocía la malicia de las personas. Por suerte se topó primero con él y no con otro.

— Ya se despidieron y nosotros estamos en medio de una cita —jalo a la castaña—. Que tenga una buena noche, señor.

— ¡Buenas noches, señorita Tenten! Si cambia de opinión, puede buscarme. Eso alegraría el corazón de Galán.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— _"_ _Mendokusai"_

De nuevo estaban deambulando por los puestos del mismo parque, esta vez ese par se habían escondido muy bien. No era un muchacho por el cual debían de preocuparse. Carecía de perversas intenciones y no buscaría aprovecharse de Tenten en ningún momento, pero hacerle entender eso a Temari era otro reto. Tenía que entretenerla con otra cosa.

— ¿No crees que están arriesgando mucho con ese juego? —Preguntó la rubia mirando en dirección de un puesto.

Bueno, ella ya se había entretenido por sí misma. Era el típico juego de la pirámide de botellas de vidrio, con un billete amarrado en cada una de ellas. Entre más alto estuviera la botella, más valor tenía el billete. La gente seguía arrojando los aros de plástico a ellas, pero no acertaban con ningún tiro.

— Para nada, la gente gasta más de lo que gana ahí.

— ¿Entonces los engañan?

— Eh… Sí y no —recibió la mirada embrollada de la ángel—. Parece sencillo y a la vez imposible, pero no es así.

— ¿No tienes una mejor explicación?

— Solo la práctica.

Shikamaru se dirigió al puesto y le entrego un billete al dueño para que le diera cierto número de aros.

— Dices que es una estafa y aun así tiras tu dinero en esto. —Señaló la rubia.

— Intenta.

El chico de la coleta le ofreció un aro. Temari lo tomó dudosa y lo arrojó al instante que estaba segura que acertaría. Parecía que si iba a poder caer en la boca de la botella, en cambio reboto en ella y cayó al suelo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Sí que es una estafa! ¡El aro es muy pequeño!

— Tranquila, ahora te mostrare como hacerlo posible —agarró uno de los aros—. Todo es a base de cálculos. Si calculas el peso del aro, mides la distancia y si el viento no está en nuestra contra…

— Sí que eres un nerd. —Se mofó por la nariz.

— ¿Que dijimos de juzgarme? —Rodó la mirada, sintiendo la pedrada su comentario.

— No lo hago, estoy diciendo un hecho. Juzgar seria preguntarte que si tienes unos lentes de fondo de botella y un libro por ahí escondidos —el chico la contempló inexpresivo—. Si, si matemáticas, ciencia y que más —hizo un ademan para que continuara haciendo lo que hacía—. No veo pruebas.

Ahora con un poco de tedio volvió a apuntar el aro a su objetivo. Con un simple movimiento lanzo el aro y cayó en la boca de la botella. Impresionando al dueño del puesto.

— Bueno, me demostraste que esas clases de física y las parábolas si sirven de algo. —Volvió a colocar al panda de peluche entre sus brazos. Aunque quisiera negarlo, estaba un poco impresionada también.

— Vuelve a intentar —le ofreció otro aro—. No es tan difícil —la ángel volvió a intentar y fracaso—. Casi.

— ¡Cierra…! —Arrojó otro aro sin pensarlo, pero esta vez cayó en la boca de la botella— ¡Sí! Traga eso señor matemáticas.

Contempló su espontaneo entusiasmo, algo que no veía todos los días, pero cuando lo hacia lo atrapaba de inmediato. Junto a esa sonrisa suya. Sacudió su cabeza para volver a la realidad.

— Fue suerte de principiante y ¿cuantos apodos piensas ponerme? Mis padres me pusieron un nombre para algo. —Casi estaba ignorando al hombre que con mucho dolor le entregaba el dinero que había ganado.

— Hasta que dejes de decirme mujer o problemática —se balanceó en sus caderas—. Además Shikamaru es muy largo.

— ¿Más que señor matemáticas? —Alzó ambas cejas.

— No abuses que no puedo mentir.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— _"_ _¿Cita? ¡Cita! ¡¿En medio de una cita?!"_

Tenten zafó bruscamente su mano. Lo que detuvo el caminar del Hyuga. El empresario se dio media vuelta para encontrar a una chica que estaba muy alterada y lo rojo de su rostro no había bajado nada.

— Lo que dijiste —le clavó su mirada con pánico— ¿es verdad? ¡Creí que tu…! ¡Tú habías dicho que…!

Le tomó uno segundos para entender de lo que estaba hablando.

— Mentí por ti para que dejara de insistir, ya que tú no puedes.

— ¿Mentiste…? —no salía de su confusión.

— Querías que te lo quitara de encima y eso hice.

El Hyuga analizaba el rostro de la castaña. Algo andaba mal y no solo era por su "mentira".

— Pero…

— ¿Tú crees que estamos en una cita? —Preguntó nervioso.

— ¡No! —Estalló de pronto— ¡No lo sé! ¡No recuerdo como son!

A consecuencia de que la ángel se estaba alterando mucho, el empresario se puso enfrente de ella y casi comete el error de taparle la boca de nuevo. Fue su recuerdo de lo que sucedía con ella la última vez que lo hizo lo que lo detuvo. Con su mano a unos pocos centímetros de sus labios, ella lo miraba llena de confusión. Parecía que estaba en vuelta de una tormenta que él no podía ver.

— Tranquila —la sostuvo de los hombros y miró a su alrededor—. Recuerda que no puedes decir eso enfrente de la gente. —Susurró.

Tenten bajo la mirada y se sujetó de los brazos del empresario.

— No me siento bien. —Dijo en un delgado hilo de voz.

Neji se tensó. Alzo la mirada para encontrar un lugar donde pudiera descansar. Encontró una banca disponible que estaba debajo de un alto farol y la guio con delicadeza hasta ahí. Una vez que los dos estuvieran sentados…

— ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

— Estoy mareada. —Inconscientemente recargo su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Por lo más incómodo que se sintiera, se acomodó mejor para permitirle que ella descansara apropiadamente su cabeza sobre su hombro. Atrayendo la mirada de algunas personas que hacían algunas expresiones que incomodaban más al Hyuga. El tiempo seguía transcurriendo y planeaba preguntarle que si le traía algo que la ayudara sentirse mejor, pero la castaña se reincorporo por su cuenta.

— Jousuke. —Murmuró.

Hubiera preguntado quien si no se lo hubiera grabado con fuego la primera vez que lo escucho: El tipo de esa foto. Paso de estar preocupado a tensarse más.

— Recordé más sobre él —se inclinó un poco hacia el frente y con la mirada baja—. Recuerdo su voz, recuerdo su rostro… recuerdo como me tomaba de la mano —contemplo su mano—. Lo hacía de la manera en que tú lo hiciste Neji. Es muy poco, pero tengo un último recuerdo. Es muy borroso y no puedo distinguir nada, pero él grito: "Sigue viva"

La castaña se preguntaba qué es lo que había causado ese grito de Jousuke. Quizás él estaba con ella en sus últimos momentos de su vida. Sin embargo, no lograba recordar que fue lo que le había pasado ni siquiera días antes de morir. Aunque poco a poco iba armando el rompecabezas de su vida. Al pensar en él, en su novio de su pasado, su corazón se aceleraba. Más desconocía el porqué. Le era imposible acordarse de las emociones que Jousuke le provocaba.

— ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? —Sugirió con un tono muerto, mientras traba de ocultar la molestia que había causado sus palabras… o ¿acaso era otra cosa?

— No —forzó una sonrisa—. Ya se me paso el mareo.

— Tenten.

Sus miradas se conectaron de nuevo. El martirio por el cual estaba pasado el Hyuga apenas estaba comenzado, la razón por la cual se había "distanciado", la razón de su silencio, la de su extraño comportamiento. Todo era causado por ese nombre que la castaña insistía pronunciar con sus labios.

— Hagamos una cosa más y nos vamos ¿sí?

Como resistirse a ese par y suplicantes ojos chocolates suyos. Suspiró.

— Como desees.


	24. Entre pétalos y luces

Soy la peor, lo siento. Solo planeaba tomarme un pequeño break para terminar mis proyectos finales que tenía pendiente. No me he olvidado de ustedes ni por un segundo. Sé que les dije que no me desaparecería por tanto tiempo… pero sí. Además, ¿alguna vez se han topado con un capitulo que no pueden llevar a cabo como se debe? Este capítulo fue así. No encontraba como hacer que las cosas encajaran… veré si puedo recuperar mis capítulos de reserva para seguir subiéndoles continuación cada domingo como se los prometí. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

¡Gracias por su paciencia y por sus excelentes reviews! Me hacen el día siempre que los leo. Estoy siempre pendiente de ellos aunque no lo crean. Como no te puedo contestar el review directamente lo hare por aquí **July** , quien ha demostrado ser una de mis fieles lectoras. Yo también soy fan ST, me he estado reprimiendo en escribir como quiero para ellos por razones importantes que pronto se enteraran, que son clave en la trama de la historia así que no puedo decirles mucho. Aunque eso está por acabar en este capítulo ;) Y el NT termine dándome cuenta que también lo adoro .-. Estaba escribiendo de esta pareja como tributo a una amiga que me metió en los fanfics… y también me está gustando como está saliendo todo. Solo desearía poder describir como los dioses para que fuera mejor la narración… bueno no se puede tener todo en la vida. También hago una gran mención a ¡ **Shirae** y a **Karma3985!** siempre tan constantes :D

¿En qué iba? Ah sí, **notaron que cambie la descripción** ya que me estoy aproximando a… partes importantes de la historia… ¡No me digan que no sabían que morirían personajes! Digo las angelitas no consiguieron sus alitas por estornudar. Estaban advertidos desde que leyeron el tercer capítulo ¡así que no protestas! -.- Espero que este fic sea de su agrado —hace una reverencia— aquí su humilde y mortal escritora que les complace y… mejor me callo para que lean de una vez xD. ¡Los adoro! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Capítulo 24:** _"_ _Entre pétalos y luces"_

Su cabeza había dejado de dar vueltas. Las luminarias de los puestos y de los juegos resplandecían más que nunca dándole un tono más cálido al ambiente, contrastando con aquel manto oscuro de la noche. El ritmo a su alrededor parecía ser más activo, con miles de personas cruzando sin cesar enfrente de ellos, regalando sonrisas sin cuidado, liberando una que otra carcajada y mezclando sus voces en una extraña sinfonía. Todo eso la incitaba a despegarse de esa banca y unírseles a su agitado paso. Sin mencionar que su entusiasmo estaba por las nubes. Estaba recuperando más piezas de su ya confuso y enmarañado pasado, uniendo poco a poco el rompecabezas de su vida. Aunque recibió una extraña sensación. Una extraña mezcla de sentimientos sin sentido giraban dentro de ella. ¿Qué tal si no le agradaba algo de ella? ¿Qué tal si no era tan buena como se lo esperaba? Lo único que sabía era que sus energías habían vuelto y no pasaría toda la noche en esa aburrida banca. Le sugirió a su acompañante que siguieran adelante, el cual sin protesta alguna obedeció y la ayudo a que se pusiera de pie.

— ¡Ahí están! —Atrajo su atención una voz distante— ¡Los he buscado por todas partes!

La tutora de la ángel se dirigía hacia ellos con una expresión que no se podría describir como una amigable. Con paso veloz fue acercándose. Cruzando ágilmente el mar de gente que la rodeaba.

— Temari. —Su voz tembló al salir de su boca.

Neji no necesitaba ser vidente para saber qué pasaría después. La ángel estaba a unos pocos pasos de ellos y de repente él ocultó la figura de la castaña detrás de su espalda.

— Fue mi culpa —intervinó el empresario—. La aleje sin querer.

— ¡No intentes mentirme que yo sé cuándo lo hacen!

Asombro inundo el rostro del ojiperla. Desconocía que Temari era un detector de mentiras de carne y hueso. Con algunos segundos de retraso apareció Shikamaru, quien no se apresuró en lo absoluto en llegar al mismo ritmo que la rubia. Se topó con la mirada desconcertada del Hyuga y no le sorprendía. Había llegado justo a tiempo para escuchar lo último que dijo la histérica chica. Nadie más que el Nara había experimentado tanto en carne propia ese "don" suyo, haciéndolo aprender una gran lección de tener más cuidado al seleccionar sus palabras y serle sincero todo el tiempo. Al sentir la mirada del Hyuga sobre él, se limitó a liberar un suspiro y asentir con la cabeza.

— No debí de hacerlo —redirigió su mirada a la rubia tratando de mantener su voz firme—. Pero la culpa sigue siendo mía.

— ¡Eso ya lo sé!

Era común que Temari se alterara cuando de Tenten se trataba, pero esta vez había algo de diferente. Sus palabras no tenían el mismo filo de antes y en vez de soltar un gran sermón permaneció en silencio. Por fin, Tenten se armó de valor y salió de su escondite para hacerle frente a su tutora.

— Sé que estuvo mal y si debí decirte algo. Lo siento. No sabía a donde me dirigía, pero me mantuve cerca de Neji. Tal y como me lo ordenaste. —Dibujo una sonrisa incierta sobre sus labios.

La Sabaku le clavó una fría mirada a la arrepentida chica… Y nada más. Su silencio sería suficiente para proyectar lo que pensaba. ¿O quizás era su cansancio que no le permitía elaborar un sermón adecuado? Fuese lo que fuese, ninguno de los tres jóvenes entendían el por qué el afán de hacer tanto alboroto por alejarse una de la otra. Harto de ese silencio, Shikamaru cortó con esa incomoda quietud con un sonoro suspiro y preguntó:

— ¿Planean quedarse aquí parados toda la noche?

— N-no —soltó el ojiperla, sonando un tanto aliviado de que cambiara de tema—. Tenten quería seguir conociendo el lugar.

— En ese caso hay que movernos. —Guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos.

— ¿Qué opinas, Tema-chan? —Volvió a sonreírle mientras sus orbes chocolates brillaban de alegría.

Mantuvo su rígida postura de antes. Su cuerpo mandaba alertas invisibles de auxilio exigiéndole un descanso. El dolor de cabeza venia y se iba de manera impredecible, y su corazón parecía latir a un compás anormal. Sin dar a notar que solo estaba pretendiendo estar molesta, exhaló levemente para calmar su "ira", ladeó una sonrisa, volvió a relajar su cuerpo y acepto seguir con su camino. Los cuatro comenzaron a andar. Desconociendo su próximo destino, las ángeles tomaron la delantera.

— ¿Qué es eso, Tema-chan? —Señaló el objeto que tenía entre brazos.

— ¡Ah! Esto. Es un peluche. Mientras los buscábamos nos entretuvimos en un puesto de por aquí. Shikamaru fue quien lo ganó, pero decidió dármelo.

— ¡Es muy bonito!

— De hecho me recuerda a ti —lo alzo entre sus manos—. Con las cebollitas que siempre te haces, pareces un panda. —Sonrió ampliamente.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Y eso es malo?

— No, —puso una mano en su cintura— si tú misma lo dijiste. Es bonito.

Los empresarios caminaban a la par, siguiendo a las chicas e ignorando la conversación que estas mantenían; para ese entonces ya les resultaba natural que uno de ellos estuviera fuera de lugar con el código de vestimenta que requería ese evento y el otro había olvidado por completo que estaba usando un kimono.

— Pensé que no te ibas a quedar mucho tiempo.

— Ese era el plan.

Se dio momento antes de continuar con su conversación. Quería discutir sobre algo que se estaba haciendo muy evidente con el transcurso de los días. Si tuviera que marcar un momento donde se dio inicio, seria precisamente desde sus recientes vacaciones.

Tras el trágico capitulo en la vida del Hyuga, se había vuelto todo un lobo solitario en poco tiempo. Alejando a sus amistades, enfocándose solamente en sus objetivos del trabajo y auto educándose a disfrutar de su soledad. Hasta que esa chica llegó, lo jaloneó y lo obligó a reunirse con su olvidado grupo de amigos. No decía mucho ni era el alma de la fiesta, pero era el Neji que todos recordaban. Uno que toleraba las estupideces de sus compañeros y protestaba para mantener su dignidad y respetable imagen en alto. Preparándose para seguir, eligió el próximo tono de voz que iba a emitir para asegurarse que solo fuera Neji quien lo escuchara.

— Así que llevaras a Tenten a la OAPK. Es algo inusual de ti —hizo una breve pausa—. Llevar a alguien que apenas conoces.

Parecía que su "ofensivo" comentario no provocó reacción alguna en él, pero Neji Hyuga siempre estaba alerta respecto a su persona.

— Igualmente supuse que te llevaría más tiempo en esa junta de trabajo. Ino dijo que era muy importante y que tal vez saldrías hasta la madrugada.

Shikamaru esbozó una sonrisa. Era de esperarse de su compañero. Como siempre tenía un as bajo la manga para defenderse o contratacar a aquellos que lo atacaban verbalmente a su estilo. Ágil, sutil y efectivo. Se aseguraba que sus palabras tocaran las cuerdas adecuadas para hacer al atacante vibrar. Una clara advertencia que les daba a sus posibles socios y a rivales que no debían de entrometerse en su camino ni tomarlo muy a la ligera. Con algunos segundos ya transcurridos, la ausencia de la verdadera respuesta lo obligó a proseguir con su charla.

— ¿Qué estas insinuando? —Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

— Es solo que, desde que la conociste, has vuelto a ser como eras antes. Tal vez un poco más "alegre". —Enfatizó la última palabra.

El ojiperla regreso su vista al frente. Estaba caminando sobre hielo muy delgado. El Nara era conocido por ser un gran analítico y estratega. Sabía que cualquier paso en falso podría ponerlo en evidencia.

— Debes de saber lo peligroso que es asumir cosas por adelantado.

— Se corren riesgos al intentar saber la verdad.

— ¿Qué quieres conseguir de esto, Nara?

— Solo temas de conversación, aunque ya le estas dando muchas vueltas al asunto.

— Lo que sea que estés pensando, te digo de antemano que ella ya tiene alguien más.

— Ah —provocó que el Hyuga sobresaltara—. Ahora entiendo todo. Eso era lo que te estaba molestando. Y —dudo en decirlo— ¿planeas hacer algo al respecto?

— ¡¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso?! —Lo linchó con la mirada, luego de echar un vistazo para asegurarse que no había atraído la atención de las ángeles—. No está en mi destino ni lo debía estar. ¿Tengo que recordarte lo que son? —Dijo a regañadientes.

El empresario se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Crees en las coincidencias? —Lo miró de reojo.

"No", corta, certera y sin espacio para la duda esa sería su respuesta antes. Antes de conocerla. Hasta que apareció y lo hizo desear reescribir todas sus reglas personales. Pronto, como si hubiera recibido un golpe con agua helada, se dio cuenta que estaba en una nueva encrucijada. Se encontró dentro de esos juegos de mesa que al Nara le encantaba jugar, descubriendo que sutilmente estaba guiándolo en sus movimientos, o en este caso, consiguiendo respuestas que despertaban su interés. Su mudez había dicho más que sus propias palabras y ese había sido su jaque mate. Que él poseyera dicha información resultaba muy peligroso para su persona.

— Hablas de esto con alguien Nara, y… —gruño a lo bajo.

— ¿Seré tu próximo Naruto? —pronunció despreocupado—. No gracias. Sé elegir a mis enemigos.

Su respuesta causo un poco de sorpresa en el Hyuga.

— Eres el peor rival que he tenido. Tienes potencial para encontrar como perjudicarme y aun así no lo haces —volvió su vista enfrente—. Eres demasiado noble.

— Porque no quiero ser tu rival. Seria mucha energía gastada innecesariamente. Era cierto que quería charlar solamente, porque eso es lo que los amigos hacen —hizo otra pausa—. Por cierto, mencionaba lo de la OPAK para decirte que también asistiré.

Neji bufó con una sonrisa. Agradeciendo internamente que le hubiera dado vuelta de página a esa incomoda conversación.

— Has rechazado dos veces ir a ese evento y ahora te dignas a ir. —Pronunció con aires de ironía.

— Ya sabes lo que dicen: La tercera es la vencida.

Los dos seguían vigilando las espaldas de las ángeles que seguían parloteando de cosas que no eran de su importancia. Shikamaru no era el único que estaba atento con su entorno. Neji lo consideraba su rival. Por lo que debía estar al pendiente antes de su arranque en su vida laboral. Buscando debilidades, espacios que le revelaran más sobre él e instruirse a tenerlo al margen. Ese era el momento más adecuado para analizarlo, porque el muchacho aún no sabía cómo defender por completo su persona ante el cruel mundo de negocios. Aunque, después de sus agitadas vacaciones, descubrió un factor que nunca había visto antes en la personalidad de su rival.

— Volviendo al tema de… Se nota que ella es un puñado de problemas. Solías evitarlos a toda costa y ahora casi parece que los persigues —el Nara respondió con un suspiró y agachó la cabeza—. ¿Por qué molestarte?

— Problemas debería ser su segundo nombre. Me sobran razones para irme, muy convincentes y demuestran que me ahorrarían molestias. Normalmente, no dudaría dos veces antes de dar marcha atrás, pero me encuentro con otras razones que me obligan a quedarme. Estaría mal dejarla sola. Aparte de otras consecuencias que conllevaría esa decisión. Una de ellas, la auto tortura que me ocasionaría. Es tan impulsiva que —volvió a exhalar con tedio— quien sabe en qué problemas se metería. Creo que entiendes eso ¿no? —Señaló con la mirada a la castaña—. Ella es tan inocente, curiosa y vulnerable a cualquier cosa.

— ¿A pesar de cómo te trata? —Frunció el ceño, tratando de evadir lo último.

— No busca agradarle a todo el mundo. Se lo que piensas. Es mandona, tosca, intimidante y directa. Lo racional seria alejarse y no alterar sus nervios. Sin embargo, esa es meramente la superficie. Ella quiere cargar con el peso del mundo y no va a dejar que le digan que no. Se preocupa por aquellos que considera cercanos y me imagino que daría la vida por evitar que algo les sucediera. Por ejemplo: Ustedes dos chocan constantemente. Me imagino que crees que no eres de su agrado, pero también se preocupa de tu bienestar. Admito que son raros los momentos en los que olvida su responsabilidad, se ríe a carcajadas y se divierte como las demás. Demostrando su lado amable que surge de vez en cuando. Es solo que, parece que no quiere que todo el mundo vea esa parte de ella.

— Jamás te había escuchado hablar de alguien así —dibujo una sonrisa arrogante—. Mucho menos pensaría que lo harías algún día. Estas amarrado hasta el cuello de ella.

— Tch. —Trato de ocultar su leve sonrojo.

Fue hasta ese entonces que el ojiperla puso los pies sobre la tierra. La mayoría de sus pensamientos que lo torturaba, todos surgían a causa de ella. Dio un paso hacia atrás y analizó toda la situación desde el exterior. Comenzaba a sentirse como un verdadero tonto al seguir intentando conociendo lo que sucedería.

— ¿Te dijo que se irían pasado mañana? —Mató el silencio.

— Sí.

— Entonces, ¿por qué hacerlo? Viéndolo de esa manera, es una pérdida de tiempo.

— No lo estás viendo de esa manera —hizo otra pausa y espero a ver su próxima reacción— ¿cierto?

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo al respecto? —Lo analizó con la mirada.

— El futuro es incierto. Solo nos queda ver qué pasa.

Quizás eso era lo que le causaba envidia de Shikamaru, su manera de actuar tan calmado ante muchas cosas y sin quitarle su respectiva importancia. Ante su perspectiva su postura siempre proyectaba tranquilidad. Una que no tenía idea de que era completamente falsa. Su "rival" estaba tenso a morir. Recién había recibido esa noticia y no sabía cómo manejarla. La simple idea de que la rubia partiría pronto lo hizo percatarse de lo trágico que sonaba para él. Su interés por ella no había nacido así de pronto, era uno que había crecido poco a poco en su interior. Extendiéndose, apoderándose de sus sentidos y robándose sus pensamientos. Uno que lo hacía sentirse en peligro con el simple hecho de que se iría. En cambio Neji, tenía que prever lo que podría encontrarse en su futuro. Seleccionando las cosas que sonaban acordes a su gran capacidad y a su gran ego. Pero ella… Ella era su dilema. Los dos empresarios estaban enfrentándose a una difícil decisión de hundirse o saltar del barco a tiempo. Afrontar a lo desconocido y luchar o rendirse y aceptar la realidad.

De pronto la castaña comenzó a hacer un gran alboroto señalando un lugar en específico. Sin dar explicaciones tomó de la mano a Temari y la llevo a rastras hacia esa dirección. Los empresarios no se apresuraron en alcanzarlas. No tenían ni la más remota idea de que había sido lo que había atrapado el interés de Tenten y siendo ella podría ser cualquier cosa. La curiosa chica obligó a la rubia a que entrara a la fila junto a ella. Al reunirse con sus acompañantes e incorporarse a la fila también, los muchachos analizaban meticulosamente su alrededor para adivinar de que se trataba dicha atracción. Al inicio de la fila se alzaba una plataforma de madera, con altos postes en cada una de sus esquinas, de los cuales colgaban hileras de luces de papel de colores.

Mientras ellos seguían tratando de encontrar una respuesta, se les acercaron un hombre y una mujer con canastas en mano, vestían de kimonos completamente blancos y con decorativos plateados. Desprendían una actitud muy agradable. Ambos fueron educados en pedirles permiso a los cuatro de regalarles unos arreglos. El hombre se dispuso a colocarles una corona de gardenias blancas a Tenten y a Temari una de peonias rosas. La chica le puso un clavel rojo en el bolsillo frontal del saco de Shikamaru y a Neji un crisantemo violeta en su montsuki negro. Fue hasta verse adornados con flores que los empresarios entendieron cuál era la atracción y se miraron liados.

— Busquemos otra cosa. —Sugirió apresurado el ojiperla al mismo tiempo que se alejó del grupo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Preguntó confundida la de orbes chocolates.

El Hyuga se detuvo en seco. Claro que no lo seguirían así de la nada y con mucha cautela regreso con ellos. Estaba inquieto al igual que el Nara. Las ángeles seguían sin entender cuál era el problema.

— ¿Sabes de que se trata esto? —Neji cuestionó en un delgado hilo de voz y mirado a su alrededor como si alguien lo siguiera.

— Es un paseo en el lago, ¿no? —Respondió la castaña.

Entonces Temari entendió enseguida: Pétalos regados en el suelo, arreglos de flores para ellas como para ellos, la decoración que sugería un ambiente un tanto íntimo, un dulce aroma en el aire y aquellos que estaban dentro de la fila era meramente parejas quienes se veían entusiastas y muy melosos entre ellos. Sus mejillas se encendieron y los nervios también la invadieron.

— ¿Lago? —Evito tartamudear la otra ángel—. Tenten, ¿ya olvidaste la última vez que te acercaste a un lago? —Intentó persuadirla sin verse muy obvia.

— No. ¡Pero esto no es lo mismo Tema-chan! Por lo que vi te pasean en botes.

Quienes entendían el contexto de la situación se miraban perturbados. No era un simple paseo en el lago. Ese recorrido tenía un propósito en especial. Los muchachos habían escuchado de ese paseo de las bocas de sus amigas que hacían un gran escándalo y profesaban que era uno de sus sueños asistir a dicha atracción. Y Temari, quien no sabía al cien por ciento de que se trataba, podía darse una idea por lo que la rodeaba. Tenten notó que los tres estaban algo tensos y actuando extraño.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Pretendieron que esa pregunta nunca se formuló. Silencio. Nadie se dignaba a darle una digna explicación de lo que ocurría. Neji quien solía tenerle paciencia para explicarle todo estaba mudo. ¿Estaría bien quitarle su ilusión de subirse a tan comprometedora atracción?

— ¿S-seguras que se quieren subir? —La voz del ojiperla casi desafinaba de lo tenso que estaba—. Digo, hay más cosas que podrían hacer.

— ¿Qué dices? Pero, —señaló hacia la plataforma que resultaba ser un muelle— ese cartel de allá dice que es algo espectacular y que no nos lo podemos perder.

— Es simple publicidad, Tenten —el ojiperla espero un poco antes de continuar—. Si tanto quieres ir, podrías ir con Temari y nosotros las espe-

— De ninguna manera —intervino el Nara provocando que las miradas confundidas de sus compañeros cayeran sobre él—. Si Temari va, yo la acompañare.

Tanto el Hyuga como la ángel contemplaron por instinto a la recién mencionada. La rubia se puso más tiesa que una roca y estaba sonrojada al escuchar tal cosa. No le tomó mucho para recordar la apuesta que habían hecho con anterioridad y que él estaba preocupado por ella. Era eso. Solo eso. Busco alguna acción interna para calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Era culpa del lugar donde se encontraban que estuviera así nerviosa, si fuera otro lugar hubiera respondido como debía… ¡Había olvidado que tenía que responder! De golpe recupero su compostura.

— ¡Tenten no puede ir sola! —Se cruzó de brazos forzándose a desviar la mirada e ignorando lo anterior—. Iré con ella.

— No estará sola. Neji estará a su lado, ¿cierto? —Le rogó con la mirada el chico de la coleta.

El Hyuga no entendía que estaba sucediendo. Esa pronta disposición del empresario por estar a "solas" con la ángel solo aclaraba más sus sospechas. Aunque, le extrañaba en la manera que lo hacía. Tan directo y dispuesto a estar a su lado. Tomado una idea errónea de lo que en realidad quería proteger el muchacho. Shikamaru no podía confiarse de que la rubia pudiera mantenerse despierta por mucho tiempo.

— Por supuesto que iré con ella. Solo preguntaba para asegurarme.

Los tres seguían viéndose incómodamente mientras que la de orbes chocolates trataba de descifrar en vano que era lo que les sucedía.

— ¡Bien volvamos a la fila entonces! —La ángel giró a la castaña y la guiaba por la espalda.

— P-pero ¿qué ocurre, Tema-chan?

— ¡Tu tranquila! —Seguía sujetándola de los hombros—. Vamos a disfrutar este paseo, ¿de acuerdo?

— Temari —escuchar su voz la hizo tensarse más. Se limitó a verlo por el rabillo del ojo manteniendo su guardia en alto—. ¿En verdad quieres hacer esto?

Esa expresión suya había vuelto. Una seriedad infinita junto a esa mirada que pretendía atravesar su alma. Sabía a lo que se refería. Su condición. Su fatiga que se hacía cada vez más evidente. Optó por ignorarlo al no poderle contestar. No quería hacerlo y temía que no podría hacerlo. Inquietud estaba fluyendo constantemente por cada nervio de sus cuerpos. Aguardando por algo que se convertiría más comprometedor que nunca. Los empresarios se estaban ahogando en sus pensamientos. Estar a solas en ese tipo de situación… no había manera que pudieran actuar natural. Un centenar de argumentos y preguntas bombardeaban sus brillantes mentes. Encerrándose en su propia cárcel mental, rebuscando una manera para hacer que las cosas no fueran tan incomodas como ya lo eran. Los elementos encajaban perfectamente para sugerir que estaban en una cita y no era la primera vez que tenían una… ¡pero esa salida no tenía ese propósito! Ni siquiera era un tema que pudieran discutir y clasificar dicha situación como tal sonaba mal.

Si Neji se negaba corría el riesgo que alguien más se fijara en la ángel y aprovechara la oportunidad de nuevo, Temari cruzaría cielo, mar y tierra por la castaña, y Shikamaru no abandonaría su puesto por nada en el mundo, sus impulsos lo obligaban a estar atento con la Sabaku por el miedo que tenía a que llegara a colapsar. La única que parecía disfrutar del momento era Tenten. La fila avanzaba. La castaña abandonó toda esperanza de entablar una conversación con el Hyuga. Incluso hablar con una pared resultaba más productivo que esperar una respuesta de él. Así que volvió con su tutora. Comenzó a hablar de cualquier cosa que se cruzara por su mente; los detalles que le gustaban, la vestimenta de los demás, lo esplendido que era el clima esa noche, etc. Mientras que Temari no estaba aportando mucho a la plática, solo miraba hacia el frente con los brazos cruzados con la mirada perdida. Sus respuestas programadas y cortantes sacaron de golpe al Nara de su martirio nervioso.

Formuló un plan sencillo para asegurarse que todo estaba bajo control. Pretendió mirar algo a la distancia e intencionalmente invadió el espacio personal de la ángel, casi rozando su brazo con la espalda de la fémina. Esperando su usual reacción o tal vez que le dedicara una mirada de muerte como siempre lo hacía antes de alejarse. Nada. Ni una sola protesta para exigirle distancia. Eso fue suficiente para apagar las inútiles preocupaciones del muchacho y concentrarse solo en ella. Los minutos pasaban y se acercaban cada vez más al muelle. Los tres podían esperar "pacientemente", pero para Temari se estaba volviendo una eternidad. Su cansancio estaba derrotándola. Sin embargo, luchaba con cada fibra de su ser para mantener sus ojos abiertos.

Al llegar al muelle contemplaron lo que ya se imaginaban. Sobre la superficie del lago, flotaban unas luces. Eran diminutas velas que estaban dentro de unas pequeñas cajas de plástico, de diferentes colores, que prevenían que se hundieran. Había botes con modestos adornos y un farol, que estaba unido a la proa del mismo, sobresalía para iluminarles su camino. Todos estos elementos le daban un toque mágico al lugar. Tenten contemplaba boquiabierta la belleza de la decoración. Incluso la luna estaba ahí, menguante, iluminándoles el lugar con su tenue y lechosa luz. La suerte les sonreía de nuevo. A pesar de ser un lugar con un ambiente un tanto íntimo y romántico, no había mucha fila para poder disfrutar de sus servicios.

Su turno había llegado, apenas la castaña iba a considerar en moverse para subirse a uno de los botes cuando la visión de su tutora se oscureció. Fue un lapso de un segundo. Parecía como si le hubieran tapado los oídos porque no percibía el ruido de su alrededor de la misma manera. Parpadeo varias veces para regresar a la realidad. Increíblemente seguía en pie, pero no por sus propios méritos. Sentía que su espalda estaba recargada contra algo y vio que un brazo ajeno a ella la rodeaba de la cintura. Cuando comprendió lo que veía, miró sobre su hombro hasta que se encontró con la fría expresión de Shikamaru.

— Suficiente. —Susurró él.

Tampoco discutió que la estuviera sujetando ahora. Bajo la mirada al tener que afrontar la realidad. Si ya no le daba lucha por estar cruzando sus límites físicos, mucho menos podría caminar por si sola. Lo único que se le ocurría al joven empresario para sacarla de ahí era cargarla. De pronto, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento se liberó de su prisión y lo empujó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para alejarlo de ella. Él la contemplaba embrollado. Habían acordado que cuando él lo decidiera se irían y que ella no iba a oponerse. En vez de cuestionar su pronta actitud, siguió la mirada de la rubia que apuntaba hacia Tenten quien los observaba algo confundida. Por suerte, solo alcanzo a ver cuándo la ángel empujó al empresario. Tenía que actuar rápido.

— ¿Saben qué? —Se rascó la nuca y modificó su voz para que sonara perezosa—. Ha sido un día muy largo y entrar al lago solo va a dormirme. Prefiero irme a casa de una vez —metió sus manos a sus bolsillos—. Temari, ¿te quedas o me acompañas? —La contempló.

— Supongo que iré contigo —se cruzó de brazos—. Alguien tiene que cuidar que no te quedes dormido a mitad de camino.

Sus ojos entrecerrados simulaban que estaba molesta, pero en realidad estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantenerse en pie.

— De hecho es algo tarde —continuó el Hyuga—. Esto será lo último que haremos y después nos iremos.

— Bien, nos vemos mañana entonces, ¿nos vamos?

Shikamaru giró un poco su cuerpo dando la señal que ya estaba listo para irse, en cambio la ángel volteó a ver a Tenten quien la miraba con una sonrisa.

— Tenten —le devolvió la sonrisa—. Por favor, no caigas a este lago también. Prométemelo.

— No lo hare, Tema-chan —rió un poco—. Lo prometo.

— Yo cuidare de ella. —Añadió el ojiperla.

— Eso espero —su tono de voz cambio abruptamente a una más mandona—. Quiero verla en una pieza mañana.

— Tenlo por seguro. —Asintió él.

Comenzó a caminar sabiendo que la rubia lo seguiría. Temari observó su espalda un segundo para luego echarle otro vistazo a Tenten, cuestionándose de que si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Se forzó a hacer un simple ademan para despedirse y seguir en su ruta al chico de la coleta. El empresario evitando levantar sospecha alguna, pretendía que todo estaba bien dejándola andar por su cuenta. Cosa que agradecía la ángel. Había descubierto la manera en que se las ingeniaba para inventar historias creíbles de la nada. Engañaba a cualquiera menos a ella, no por el hecho de ser un ángel y saber cuándo los humanos mentían, sino que había pasado tanto tiempo con él que le resultaba fácil decir si lo hacía o no. Como si desprendiera una invisible señal que lo delataba. No es que le aplaudiera por hacerlo, pero el origen de todas esas mentiras eran para protegerla. Incluso se mentía a sí mismo, obligándose a creer que no necesitaba de su ayuda para caminar. Al reconocer las acciones del muchacho se dejó, metafóricamente, tironear de las orejas por él.

El camino de regreso estaba más despejado que antes, debido a las altas horas de la noche, la mayoría de las familias ya se habían retirado. El ruido de las desconocidas voces, los efectos de sonido de los puestos y la música de los juegos mecánicos era lo que bailaba entre ellos y a su alrededor. Menos sus palabras. Shikamaru caminaba por delante de la ángel, sintiéndose ansioso por lo que sucedía con ella, caminando despacio para impedir que se sobre exigiera más y permitiendo que lo siguiera a su paso. Teniendo como único alivio el escuchar el monótono ruido de las sandalias de la Sabaku detrás de él.

"No necesitas de nadie" cada letra, cada silaba, cada palabra, era el combustible de su vida. Sin embargo, su lema le exigía dar un paso tras otro en ese momento. El ser un ángel le brindaba de increíbles beneficios, pero el cuerpo que tenía seguía siendo el del humano que solía ser. Sus extraordinarias nuevas habilidades no borrarían todas las debilidades naturales de su cuerpo y ella ya se había malpasado. Escuchaba como si arrastrara su respiración en los tambores de sus oídos, su cuerpo se estaba adormilando, cada movimiento que hacia se volvía más torpe, el avanzar era su tarea más pesada, todo su alrededor comenzaba a cubrirse en tinieblas y las luces del lugar se transformaron en manchas difuminadas de colores. Alzo la mirada para contemplar su centinela personal: La espalda de Shikamaru. Tirando su orgullo por la ventana concedió admitirse que estaba al borde del colapso. Respirando con dificultad, extendió su brazo hacia él. Necesitaba detenerse, aunque sea por un segundo. Necesitaba de un respiro y estabilizarse de nuevo. Tocó su hombro delicadamente y el muchacho respondió apresuradamente girando su cuerpo hacia ella. De nuevo su visión se oscureció.


	25. Lo inevitable

¡Hola! Jejeje feliz domiiiii…. Lunes. Si lo siento trato de actualizar lo más pronto posible y este capítulo casi estaba acabado cuando publique el anterior. Pero como el vino, el tiempo mejora las cosas y ¡ya casi salgo de vacaciones! Volveré a ser su fiel esclava, digo, escritora que les actualizara cada domingo.

Gracias por tenerme paciencia y por seguir este fic, ¡los quiero mucho! Y espero estar llenando sus expectativas :D como se darán cuenta… ya están cambiando las cosas. Muajajajaja… no me odien. Aún no han leído nada… digo ¿khe?

¡En especial gracias por sus hermosos reviews! (se suena la nariz escandalosamente) es bonito regresar con tan bonitos comentarios. ¡ **July**! ¡Si regrese! Y seguiré regresando. Porque aún falta que se ponga buena la cosa ;D tu y **Shirae** y **Karma3985** son mis más fieles lectoras.

Si quieren comentarme algo al respecto sobre la historia sus reviews son más que bienvenidos. Los leere con gusto y les devolveré un comentario por inbox (para que sepan que si los leo… aunque no les conteste pronto los leo y lloro de felicidad cuando lo hago)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Capítulo 25:** _"_ _Lo inevitable"_

¿Seguía despierta? Lo único de lo que estaba segura es que estaba consiente. Su visión estaba oscura. Sus sentidos se reiniciaron y arrancaron todos al mismo tiempo para encontrar su estado actual. Escuchaba voces en la distancia y música. La feria. Seguía en la feria. ¿Dónde exactamente? Sentía que estaba apoyada sobre algo. Con lo que quedaba de su olfato detecto una fragancia, una que le resultaba familiar. Había un palpitar que resonaba en su cabeza, ¿era el suyo? No. Ella estaba demasiado calmada para que latiera con esa fuerza. Tan profundo e inquieto. Poco a poco iba recuperando su vista. Veía luces de colores, algunos juegos mecánicos y gente pasar. Su rostro estaba sumergido entre una fábrica que no lograba distinguir muy bien. Todo eso apuntaba que seguía de pie gracias a que algo impedía que la fuerza de la gravedad la presionara contra el suelo. Razonó un poco más, así descubriendo que la gentil prisión que la sujetaba eran los brazos del empresario.

— Temari.

Pudo escuchar con claridad la vibración de su voz, porque su oído estaba pegado a su pecho. Lo que resultaba… muy acogedor. Su mente repitió esa melodía una vez más para sí misma. La manera en que pronunció su nombre, ya la había escuchado antes. Sonaba preocupado. Era hora de dar señales de vida. Con lo que le restaba de fuerza, se reincorporó torpemente apoyando sus manos sobre sus hombros y apartándose con lentitud de él. En lo que procesaba que era lo que pasaba, sentía que algo le faltaba. Como si una voz se lo hubiera susurrado al oído, fijo su vista a sus pies y encontró el peluche del panda en el suelo. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que había perdido el conocimiento por un segundo.

— Lo siento.

Lo pronuncio tan bajo que por poco sus palabras fueron tragadas por el ruido del alrededor. A parte de que estaba enloqueciendo al joven empresario. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Estaba imaginando cosas? Nada cuadraba, bueno si lo hacía. Solo el hecho de escuchar esas palabras siendo emitidas de su boca, siendo ella quien las había dicho, no cuadraba. Otra preocupación brotó en su mente. ¿Pedirle disculpas en vez de buscarle pelea por tocarla? Inmediatamente colocó la palma de su mano sobre la mejilla del ángel, tomándolo por sorpresa la suavidad de su piel. La rubia arrastró sus pupilas para contemplar al muchacho pretendiendo buscar una explicación a su reciente acción, la cual no consideraba extraña ni pensaba que fuera "atrevido" como lo solía hacer. Su mirada somnolienta al encontrarse con la suya provocó una repentina descarga eléctrica sobre la espina del Nara. Ya eran dos veces que lo tomaba con la guardia baja. Sacudió un poco su cabeza para volver en sí.

— Estas fría —mató el silencio apartando su mano de su rostro para volverla a sujetar de los hombros—. ¿Puedes mantenerte en pie un segundo? —La Sabaku solo asintió—. Quítate los zapatos.

— ¿Qué? —Frunció un poco el ceño.

El Nara se agacho para recoger el panda del suelo. Lo sacudió y de nuevo se lo ofreció para que ella lo sujetara. Temari volvió a envolver el peluche entre sus brazos.

— Solo hazlo. —Ordenó fastidiado.

Sin entender nada ella obedeció poniendo sus blancas calcetas sobre la tierra. Shikamaru volvió a inclinarse para colgar esas tradicionales sandalias entre sus dedos y después puso su antebrazo detrás de las piernas de la ángel. Cuando menos se lo esperaba, ya la había alzado y la estaba cargando entre sus brazos. El instinto de ella se accionó y rodeó con uno de sus brazos el cuello del chico para asegurar su propio equilibrio. Él comenzó a caminar sin previo aviso.

— ¡S-shikamaru! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡B-bájame!

— El trato era irnos de aquí sin protestas ni reniegos.

— ¡P-pero no de esta forma!

— No estas cumpliendo con tu parte del trato.

El calor del rostro de la rubia había aumentado. Forzada a tragarse sus protestas deseó al menos lincharlo con sus orbes aquas. De pronto sus miradas se reconectaron. Entonces, tuvo un momento de claridad, la cual se convirtió en un lio entre sus pensamientos, uno interponiéndose al otro, pero la idea era más o menos la misma: Su posición. ¿En qué posición estaba? Nada firme como su fría actitud solía presumir. Estaba alzada entre los brazos de un hombre. Un hombre que al contemplarla de esa manera la ponía nerviosa, porque con ella le suplicaba que confiara en él y le prometía que estaría segura. ¿Cómo podía descifrar eso en sus ojos? ¿Cuántas veces la había mirado así? ¿Cuántas veces estuvo debajo de esa mirada?

La chica resopló buscando con que poder distraerse y apretando la quijada. Estaba tan fatigada que su mente no trabajaba apropiadamente y creía que estaba imaginando cosas. Aunque su cuerpo, por su cuenta, estaba trabajando al mil por ciento. Su duro corazón estaba latiendo más fuerte de lo normal y podía sentir un intenso calor en sus mejillas. Lo que era peor, la loción del Nara, que se estaba volviendo adictiva, la estaba arrullando para que volviera a dormir. Era una situación muy incómoda para ella. La única protesta silenciosa que se le ocurrió fue quitarle su brazo que rodeaba su cuello y decidió abrazar al panda que descansaba sobre su vientre.

— Esto no era necesario. —Murmuró.

— ¿De dónde sacas fuerzas para seguir discutiendo? Si me hubieras hecho caso desde un principio, no hubiera llegado a este extremo.

Frunció el ceño aún más, pero lentamente estaba cediendo al sueño. No comprendía cómo podía incomodarla tanto y a la vez tranquilizarla estar así. El par comenzaban a atraer la atención de la gente y se podría escuchar como los murmullos a su alrededor aumentaban. Tornando la situación más molesta para el empresario: _"Si tan solo lo hubiera escuchado desde un principio… pero ¡no! La niña quería hacer las cosas a su manera"…_ pero algo había cambiado. Había reconocido su estado y lo llamó para pedirle ayuda. Eso ya era un gran paso.

— Más te vale que no me tires.

Fue inevitable que el empresario no rodara los ojos y luego fijarlos en ella. Aun le estaba dando pelea incluso con los ojos cerrados. Que a veces los abría entre lapsos que se iban prolongando más.

— No, señorita. —Suspiró.

En segundos la rubia sucumbió ante el sueño. Relajando su cuerpo por completo su cuidado. De nuevo los cuchicheos a su alrededor se hicieron evidentes para Shikamaru, percatándose de la gente que señalaban hacia su dirección con amplias sonrisas. ¿Qué tanto señalaban? ¿Qué nunca habían visto a un hombre cargando a una mujer? Y como si recibiera un cubetazo de agua helada, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Apresuró el paso hacia la salida de la feria, con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas y una expresión de incomodidad. Sí. Su posición era muy comprometedora. Después de cruzar lo que pareció una eterna odisea provocada por la misma sociedad, había llegado a la salida de la feria topándose con el estacionamiento. Una figura que paseaba entre los automóviles atrajo la atención el empresario. Parecía ser un policía o un guardia que se encargaba de revisar el perímetro del lugar y sus caminos se cruzaron. El hombre estaba lleno de curiosidad y se acercó con tranquilidad al muchacho y tocó su sombrero en forma de saludo.

— Disculpe, debo de preguntar, ¿se está robando a esa señorita? —Preguntó con un tono de burla al igual que se puso alerta y colocó su mano discretamente en su radio.

El muchacho frunció el ceño y su sonrojo se hizo más notorio. ¿Qué tenía la gente que le gustaba señalar lo que estaba haciendo por ella?

— No. Viene conmigo y está muy cansada —se detuvo enfrente del guardia—. Podría preguntarle usted mismo sobre eso, pero odiaría despertarla de esa manera. Además si esta chica sale en las noticias usted ya anotó mis placas. No soy tan tonto como para arriesgarme. —Continuó caminando.

El guardia rió un poco y relajó su postura.

— Si, se nota que son un par de enamorados. Buenas noches, señor. —También prosiguió con su patrullaje entre los carros del estacionamiento.

¿Par de enamorados? Esa postura sí que era comprometedora. Por fin su recorrido de vergüenza había terminado cuando encontró su auto. Abrió la puerta como pudo y acomodo a Temari sobre el asiento de piel blanco. Estaba a punto de inclinar su asiento cuando la ángel parecía volver en sí, pero esta vez trataba de apartar los brazos del muchacho para quitárselo de encima, quien supuso enseguida que estaba teniendo otra de sus pesadillas.

— Temari —le habló suavemente—. Temari .Tranquila, soy yo. Solo acomodaba el asiento para que estuvieras más cómoda.

Sus pesados parpados descubrieron sus orbes aqua por una pequeña rendija. Ella no lograba ver con calidad más que la borrosa silueta de Shikamaru enfrente de ella. Una vez que lo reconoció volvió a relajarse. Por fin pudo reclinar delicadamente el asiento de la chica. Cerró su puerta con cuidado y rodeo el frente del carro para también subirse. Una vez adentro recibió de nuevo ese choque de incomodas emociones. Le dio un último vistazo a su acompañante. No tenía ni idea como había logrado aferrarse al panda sin que se le cayera en su recorrido. Devolvió su vista al frente y apretó con nervios el volante. Haber atravesado por todas esas cosas problemáticas por ella…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Con cada brazada el muelle se iba alejando junto con las luces del parque de diversiones. La iluminación ahí era muy poca, aunque tenía la necesaria para que los usuarios no quedaran encallados en las orillas del lago o perdieran su camino. El bote surcaba entre las diminutas cajas de colores que se apartaban a su paso. Sus ojos chocolates brillaban con intensidad al admirar tanta belleza.

— Oye Neji, —lo miró entusiasta— ¿Qué opinas de los pandas? —El muchacho solo alzo la ceja—. Temari dice que me parezco a ellos… bueno solo cuando me peino como siempre. ¿Tú qué opinas?

— Nunca lo había pensado.

— Pero ¿no tienes una opinión sobre ellos?

— No.

La ángel se encogió de hombros con un poco de desilusión y volvió su vista hacia el cielo. Después de remar un poco más, estaban en un lugar despejado y privado del lago.

— Bueno, yo creo que tus ojos se parecen a la luna. Más cuando está llena. —Continuó sin despegar su vista de esta.

El Hyuga acomodó los remos entre ellos para que no se cayeran y se perdieran en el agua. Pretendió ignorar sus palabras aunque ella tenía una gran facilidad para incomodarlo. Se cruzó de brazos y dejo que su vista se perdiera en el horizonte. Ahora que estaban los dos solos, debía de acomodar apropiadamente sus pensamientos antes de confesar las cosas que lo estaba molestando. El silencio reinó entre los dos. No parecía que eso la incomodara y se abstenían de querer romperlo. Era un momento demasiado tranquilo que se debía de disfrutar así…

— Temari dijo algo de que sabía cuándo nosotros mentíamos. ¿Todos ustedes pueden saberlo?

— Prácticamente sí —juntó sus manos mientras seguía divagando con la mirada—. Yo aún no porque necesitaría poder recordar mi pasado para lograrlo. Ella me lo explico de esta manera: es como si las palabras tuvieran colores. En mi caso, las percibo mas no se clasificarlos. Para hacer esto uno tiene que vivirlos en carne propia y dependiendo del efecto que te provoque cada uno de ellos, aprendes a clasificarlos. Por lo que soy no puedo hacer o vivir, metafóricamente, todos los colores ahora. Así que mi única opción es recordarlos.

El Hyuga pensó que era incorrecto sentir alivio por eso. Todavía no podía detectar sus mentiras y sí que le había dicho muchas. En especial ese día. Salían una tras otra. Cavando un hoyo para tapar otro. De la nada, una diminuta luz que se encendía y se apagaba flotaba en el aire cautivando la atención de la ángel. El muchacho se anticipó su pregunta.

— Es una luciérnaga.

— Parece una estrella. —Intentó tocarla pero esta voló lejos de su alcance.

Tenten sonreía con alegría. Estaba contenta. Puso más atención en su entorno, encontrando más luciérnagas errantes encendiendo y apagando su luz a diferentes ritmos. Devolvió su mirada a su acompañante quien estaba más serio de lo normal. Lo encontró mirando a sus pies, lidiando con algún pensamiento que lo abrumaba. Este al sentir su mirada se la correspondió. Ya era momento de aclarar ciertas cosas que no lo dejaban en paz.

— Tenten.

— Dime. —Lo contempló con una sonrisa.

Se tomó un segundo para acomodar sus palabras.

— Desde que Temari habló contigo has estado actuando un tanto extraña —esa frase borro por completo la curva de sus labios—. Siento que me ocultas algo y no tengo derecho de exigírtelo. No estoy pidiendo que me lo cuentes, pero no me agrado sentir que querías alejarte de mí.

La respiración de la ángel se agitó un poco y una sensación fría recorrió todo su cuerpo. No quería decirlo. No quería decir la causa de eso. Se dio cuenta que el Hyuga estaba más pendiente de ella de lo que creía.

— Aunque hay una cosa que si quiero preguntarte. ¿Hay alguna razón por la cual hayas dejado de llamarme "Neji-kun"?

— ¿P-por qué preguntas eso? —Su nerviosismo se hacía más notable con cada segundo.

— Antes no parabas de hacerlo y me pareció extraño. —Bajó la mirada.

— P-pensé que no te gustaba. —Se encogió de hombros.

— Eso lo sabias desde un principio, pero eso no te detenía. —Le volvió a clavar su mirada a su figura.

La castaña tragó saliva y desvió la mirada. Hace poco había recordado que al añadirle –kun a un nombre podría significar que era algo mas que solo amistad. Por eso se detuvo. Porque no estaba bien. Porque él no quería eso y ella no tenía que estarlo provocando ni seguir molestándolo de esa manera. Estaba mal. En todos los sentidos estaba mal que eso sucediera. Volvió a apretar sus labios con angustia.

— Olvidalo.

La ángel volvió a contemplarlo. El muchacho volvió a dejar que su vista se perdiera en el horizonte. El semblante de la chica proyectó una cierta aflicción. Estaba cuestionándose a sí misma la razón por la cual sentía que seguía decepcionando al joven con su comportamiento. Un intento por pronunciar su nombre trato de salir por sus labios, pero solo consiguió hacer un sonido. El nudo de su garganta había vuelto, pero ese sonido fue lo suficientemente audible para atraer la atención del empresario. Este podía ver que otra vez parecía estar en un caos dentro de ella misma.

— ¿Te volvió el malestar? —Se alarmó.

Intento negarlo, aunque no podía. Porque mentiría. Su corazón sabía que lo hacía. Al menos debía de responderle al empresario para que dejara de preocuparse.

— No estoy mareada, es solo que… y-yo… —abría su boca pero no sabía que palabras podría usar—. N-no creo que sea lo correcto.

— ¿Lo correcto?

— Estoy muy confundida.

— ¿Respecto a qué? —Se inclinó hacia el frente para escucharla claramente.

— Ahora que recordé más sobre —negó con la cabeza. No podía ni verlo a los ojos ahora— ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Neji. Lo siento.

— ¿Ahora por qué te disculpas?

— Porque estoy haciendo las cosas mal. Creo saber por qué estabas distante antes. ¿Es por mí, verdad? Lo siento. No era mi intención. He estado haciendo cosas que no debía —apretó con sus puños la tela de su kimono mientras que el nudo de su garganta crecía y crecía cada vez más—. Dando señales…

— En verdad, no sé de qué estás hablando. —Volvió acercarse más a ella tratando de encontrar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Mantenía la boca abierta deseando que las palabras se resbalaran de sus labios. Estaba entrando en pánico otra vez, ¿qué si no podía negarlo? Neji posó su mano sobre su hombro lo que la forzó a levantar la mirada. Tenía ante ella a un hombre que la miraba con una gran preocupación. ¿Por qué eso la aliviaba? ¿Por qué saber que a él le importaba estaba significando algo muy importante para ella? Su respiración se agito más y sus ojos chocolates estaban proyectando una gran aflicción. No quería lastimarlo. Apretó sus dientes con fuerza y se quitó su mano de encima lo que lo sorprendió bastante.

— ¡No es justo para Jousuke!

Su voz resonó como un eco para él. De nuevo ese nombre. Ese nombre ajeno… se le clavo como una estaca directo a su corazón. Dejándolo petrificado después de su reacción. Cuando la castaña levanto ligeramente la mirada, encontró sus pupilas ahogadas en un mar de lágrimas listas para desbordarse.

— No quiero saber que está sucediéndome. No quiero saber qué es lo que siento. Hasta ahora se que me agradas Neji, disfruto cuando me haces compañía y adoro molestarte… pero no quiero admitir mis sentimientos por ti —una veloz lágrima rodó por su mejilla—. No tuve el valor para negar que me gustaras cuando Temari me lo pregunto. Tengo miedo, porque eso está mal. Perdóname, ya sé que tú dijiste que no me veías así y ahora… debes de odiarme —selló sus parpados tratando de contener sus lágrimas—. Tú mismo lo dijiste que en una relación, los dos son leales uno al otro. Contigo cerca... Tal vez, Jousuke siga allá afuera buscándome y yo… estoy pensando en ti.

¿Qué había hecho? Todo lo que había dicho solo señalaba a una sola cosa. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos deseando simplemente desaparecer de ahí. El Hyuga no sabía cómo reaccionar. Ella acababa de aclararle todas sus dudas de golpe, pero sus labios no cesaban de repetir ese nombre una y otra vez. Devastándolo con cada letra. ¿Cómo una persona podría brindarle tanta felicidad y tanto dolor al mismo tiempo? Ese era el momento de aceptar su derrota y dejarla ir. Antes de que siguiera sumergiéndolo en esa silenciosa agonía. Porque ella también estaba sufriendo. Odiaba verla así. Con todos sus actos solo conseguía confundirla más, incluso cuando sabía que le pertenecía a alguien más. Su codicia lo empujaba a actuar de esa manera. Quería que ella fuera solamente de él.

— No te odio.

La castaña volvió a verlo con sus ojos cristalinos. Haciendo lo imposible para contener sus lágrimas. Sus ojos aperlados se levantaron del suelo para verla también. Fue ahí que la ángel descubrió una nueva mirada en él. Una que no contenía sentimiento alguno, solo vacío. Ni siquiera proyectaba la seriedad hostil de antes.

— Tranquila, no pasa nada.

Esa mentira fue solo para mantener lo poco que había quedado después de tal confesión. Sabía que la perdería, pero no de esa manera. No tan pronto. Así que se colocó una máscara para ocultar sus emociones y la engañaba para que se calmara. Sin embargo sabía que a partir de ahora lo que sea que estuviera entre los dos, sería muy complicado y muy doloroso. No pensaba en él sino en ella.

— Quizás solo estás pensándolo de más. Déjalo así. No hay nada de extraño que pienses en otros. Mucho menos si estás pensando más en alguien que en los demás. Eso no significa nada.

— ¿Tú crees? —De alguna manera sus palabras estaban calmando su tristeza.

— Yo pienso en Hinata más que en mis amigos. Porque ella es mi prima —desvió la mirada—. Eso no es malo. De seguro tú piensas en ese hombre más que en mí. Solo que no lo recuerdas.

La castaña inhalo profundo, pero llena de incertidumbre.

— ¿Te molesta si intento negarlo para aclarar mis dudas?

— No lo hagas.

— Neji, yo…

— No es necesario. Solo es un mal entendido. Además te iras en un par de días. Es mejor no saberlo —estaba asombrada como estaba tomando las cosas y muy al fondo de ella también estaba decepcionada. Él seguía sin verla diferente y era mejor dejarlo así— ¿Aun quieres acompañarme mañana? —Consulto con la mirada.

Se retiró el exceso de agua en sus ojos y asintió forzando una sonrisa.

— Si, porque sé que es muy importante para ti.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

— Eso creo.

A pesar de recibir constantes puñaladas, ahora sabía lo que ella sentía por él. Fue su pequeño placer masoquista e iba a hacer hasta lo imposible para mantener el mismo trato con ella. Era inútil tratar de convencerse que se alejara. Ya no podía hacerlo. Porque al usar esa mascara que ocultaba su dolor, la encontraría a ella sonriéndole e invadiendo su espacio personal. Aunque ese paraíso solo le duraría un día más, permitiría que ella lo destruyera a su antojo por el simple hecho de tenerla cerca. Aunque fuera por un día, ella estaría a su lado y no a lado de ese hombre.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Habían llegado a su mansión. Tras cerrar su cochera, Shikamaru fue el primero en bajarse del auto para abrir la puerta que lo dirigía al interior de su hogar. Tenía un nuevo desafío: sacar a la ángel de su auto. Abrió la puerta del copiloto con cuidado y al acercarse se dio cuenta que la rubia tenía los ojos abiertos.

— Ya llegamos —dijo nervioso—. Perdona por despertarte.

La ángel lentamente se reincorporó. Permaneció un momento sentada con la mirada perdida. No se sentía dentro de sí. Con movimientos muy lentos puso sus pies sobre el piso y se levantó por su cuenta.

— ¿Puedes caminar? —Con el mentón en alto, con los ojos entrecerrados dio el primer paso y tambaleo. Shikamaru volvió a ser su soporte—. Déjame ayudarte.

Sin protestas utilizó al muchacho como muleta mientras que él la guiaba al interior de la mansión. Cuando la ángel detecto un área que ya conocía lo detuvo de inmediato.

— Déjame aquí en el sillón.

— No.

— Solo quiero dormir. —Caminó hacia el mueble.

— Y lo harás, —la detuvo con suavidad de la muñeca— pero en una cama. Como debe de ser.

— No quiero ir contigo. —Cansada a más no poder aún se dignaba a desafiarlo con su mirada adormilada—. ¡Suéltame! —Ordenó a regañadientes.

En un segundo mostro una extraña hostilidad antes de apartarse de él. El Nara la soltó de inmediato, algo confundido porque estaba completamente seguro que no la había provocado. Al verla tambaleando por su cuenta y sin abrir los ojos, dedujo lo que pasaba.

— ¿Estas soñando despierta?

Esa voz no concordaba con la imagen que la ángel tenía en su cabeza. Parpadeo varias veces tratando de distinguir la figura de la persona que tenía enfrente de ella.

— Shikamaru… yo —suspiró—. Si estaba… pensé... No estoy pensando adecuadamente. Lo siento. —Negó con la cabeza y se masajeo la frente.

— Esta bien —se acercó con cautela a ella—. Temari, —esperó a que lo mirara para evitar otra "confusión"— ¿Me dejarías cargarte hasta tu cuarto?

— ¿Sigo soñando? O ¿Acaso escuche que me pediste permiso?

— Te estoy pidiendo permiso. Sé que te desagrada, pero ambos sabemos que descansaras mejor en una cama.

La ángel lo analizo de pies a cabeza. Sus ojos ya le volvían a arder y su cuerpo se sentía torpe e inútil. Una vez que había probado un poco el sueño, no quería apartarse de eso. Necesitaba descansar.

— Si decides dormirte en la sala, —añadió— me quedare contigo toda la noche. Tú decides.

La Sabaku rió con la nariz.

— Entonces no me estás dando opciones, me estas orillando a una respuesta. —Caminó hacia una pared y se recargo en ella cruzándose de brazos.

— Si te doy opciones, solo te advierto como reaccionaria después de que las tomes.

— Y si decido mi cuarto. ¿Qué harías?

— No te molestaría en lo absoluto ni siquiera te llamaría para desayunar.

Meneándose como si hubiera bebido una alta cantidad de alcohol, se acercó al empresario y rodó la mirada. Eso fue suficiente señal para él entender el mensaje. Espero a que ella rodeara su cuello con su brazo para seguir adelante. De nuevo la cargo entre sus brazos. Al llegar al cuarto de la rubia encendió las luces con su codo, camino hacia su cama y con mucha delicadeza la acostó sobre su cama o algo así. Temari estaba recargada sobre sus codos en la cama y con la mirada perdida.

— ¿Dónde está el panda? —Preguntó con una voz perezosa.

El empresario miró a su alrededor pero no encontró lo que buscaba.

— Debe de estar en el auto. Voy por el. —Se dirigió al pasillo, pero volvió a asomarse por la puerta—. ¿Necesitas algo más? —La chica permaneció inmóvil—. Panda. Enseguida.

Bajo rápido las escaleras, se dirigió a la cochera y encontró al peluche tirado en el suelo cerca de su auto. Se aseguró de cerrar todas las puertas con seguro antes de volver con la ángel. Cuando cruzo por la puerta no le sorprendió en lo absoluto que la rubia ya estuviera acostada y profundamente dormida. Sí que lo necesitaba. Con mucha cautela se acercó y dejo el peluche cerca de ella. Había cumplido con su objetivo. Antes de pensar en retirarse se detuvo en seco y seguía analizando la vestimenta que ella portaba. Su obi parecía muy incómodo.

— _"_ _Mala idea"_ —dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta—. _"Muy mala idea"._

De nuevo se detuvo en seco. Sabía que ella dormiría por muchas horas y tener que despertarse adolorida por esa cosa no era muy bueno. Echó su cabeza para atrás y exhaló frustrado. Tenía que poner en una balanza la comodidad de ella o mantener su cabeza sobre sus hombros. Caminó hacia la rubia y tragó saliva. Solo tenía que desatarlo y ella estaba acostada boca abajo. Acerco su mano temblorosa hacia la tela del obi.

— _"_ _No"_ —volvió a retirarse— _. "Me va a matar."_

Otra vez se detuvo a tres pasos de su cama y llevo su mano a su cara aun debatiéndose que debía de hacer. Soltó un profundo suspiro. Regreso con ella. Solo tenía que desatarlo rápido y correr lo más rápido posible. Algo apenado fue desatando el moño de su obi, con la mayor precisión posible. Hasta que lo logro, pero apareció otro problema. Ahora tenía que desatar la cosa que parecía una faja que envolvía la cintura de la chica. Shikamaru se puso a reflexionar que estaba haciendo de su vida y porque estaba haciendo eso. Solo estaba pidiendo a gritos ser asesinado por ella. Le volvió a dar la espalda. Merecía descansar plenamente. No es como si tuviera malas intenciones al estarle quitando ropa de esa manera. ¿Malas intenciones? El empresario sacudió su cabeza una vez más. ¿En que estaba pensando? En morir probablemente. Tal vez después de eso escribiría una nota "suicida" pidiendo disculpas o declarando su muerte por un mal entendido. Volvió su vista a ella. A la potencial asesina. Tomo una decisión, quizás estaba exagerando y se lo agradecería después… en el mejor de los casos. Así que desató la faja que abrazaba su cintura con mucha delicadeza y la aparto lo más posible de su cuerpo. Sí que era una roca al dormir.

La ángel se movió un poco lo que espanto al Nara, el cual salió corriendo despavorido de la habitación. Apago su luz y cerro su puerta con mucho cuidado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Nota de la autora:** _No me maten. No me maten. No me maten. No me maten. No me maten. No me maten… ¡Los quiero!... No me maten._


	26. Cuenta regresiva

**No dejare que este fic acumule polvo, no, no, no.** ¡Hola lectores! Aca su fiel escritora con una repentina continuación del fic y tal como lo demanda la tradición ancestral… en ¡Domingo! Lo se soy terrible, digo "continuare pronto" y me pierdo en el camino… si les soy honesta este capítulo lo empecé desde la última vez que publique. Lo malo es que pude completarlo hasta hoy… ya saben. Cosas de la vida, tragedias, universidad, tareas, servicio social, dramas, días festivos… etc. En un parpadear de ojos pasaron un montón de meses. Mis fieles lectores y aquellos que siguen o han seguido mi fic recientemente. Acá les va la continuación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Capítulo 26:** _"_ _Cuenta regresiva"_

Despierto desde las cinco de la mañana. Las horas pasaban y no hacía más que seguir sentado en su cama. Al levantarse una carga colosal se apoyó sobre sus hombros. Era extraño. Con cualquier otro inconveniente, lograba encontrar con facilidad una estrategia para estar de vuelta a su camino al éxito, pero absolutamente nada lo había preparado para esa nueva inquietud. ¿Qué sucedía con él? Los cantos de las aves lo sacaron de su transe. Al mirar sus cortinas se percató que los rayos del sol ya se infiltraban alrededor de ellas. ¿Qué hora era? Seguramente tarde. Seguía contemplando vacíamente el suelo. Una nueva pregunta lo ataba en su lugar: ¿Debía de girar la perilla de la puerta? No recordaba la última vez que la incertidumbre lo abordaba de esa manera. Se sacudió sus emociones y decidió salir de su habitación.

Con cautela caminaba por los pasillos. Preparándose mentalmente para ver su figura cruzar por alguna esquina de la mansión. Aunque con el ritmo con el que latía su corazón, hasta la más diminuta criatura podría sacarle el susto de su vida. De la nada, unos ruidos delataron la actual ubicación de su preocupación. Provenían de la cocina. Al menos ahora ya no lo tomaría desprevenido. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina con mucha discreción. Ahí la encontró, de espaldas preparando algo y sin percatarse de su presencia.

— Buenos días.

Las palabras brotaron de su garganta automáticamente, sonando un tanto rígidas y forzadas. Tal y como se lo esperaba, ella brincó tan pronto lo escuchó. Con una mirada fugaz lo contempló y volvió a lo suyo.

— B-Buenos días —contestó nerviosa—. Espero que no te moleste que me prepare algo de desayunar. Me dio hambre, así que…

— Para nada —se acercó midiendo su distancia de ella y notó que su cafetera estaba encendida—. ¿Hiciste café? —Contuvo su asombro.

— ¡Ah! Sí. Con eso que recordé más de mi —estaba concentrada en preparar su pan tostado— bueno… Se me hizo extraño que no te hubieras levantado tan temprano como siempre y pensé que te gustaría tener café ya listo.

La castaña le echo un fugaz vistazo al Hyuga, tomó su desayuno y se dirigió a la mesa. Estaba actuando raro, alterada y nerviosa. Pero detrás de cada acción podía leer que estaba esforzándose por pretender que ese día fuera como cualquier otro. El ojiperla decidió preparase algo para almorzar también, cocinó algo rápido y se sirvió café. Se sintió raro, normalmente él se preparaba su propio café. Tan pronto acabó, tomó su comida y fue a acompañar a Tenten, la cual no se inmuto cuando se sentó enfrente de ella. Ambos miraban fijamente sus platos mientras comían, observándose secretamente sin que el otro se diera cuenta.

— Gracias —dijo Neji alzando un poco su taza— por el café.

— De nada.

El empresario le dio un sorbo al cálido brebaje y continúo comiendo. Hubo un rato de silencio, el cual era ocasionalmente interferido por el ruido de cubiertos y de sus tazas tocando la mesa.

— ¿Si quedo bien? Es la primera vez que preparo un café, bueno con tu cafetera. No sé si haya una manera especial para hacerlo o…

— Esta bien —la interrumpió—. Sabe cómo normalmente me lo hago.

La castaña le dedicó una diminuta sonrisa y continúo comiendo. Ninguno de los dos podía mantenerse la mirada por más de unos cuantos segundos. Cuando estas coincidían, una extraña sensación en su interior los forzaba a apartarla. No era de desagrado, sino que tenía un efecto abrumador y no sabían manejarlo.

La curiosa ángel se le formulaban muchas preguntas que prefirió omitir. El empresario solía bañarse primero, vestirse adecuadamente y luego desayunar. Al parecer se había saltado algunas cosas de su rutina, porque seguía en… ropa casual y su cabello lucía un poco desordenado. Por lo que dedujo que recién se había levantado. Sin mencionar la conversación que tuvieron la noche anterior… ¿acaso si le había afectado?

Estaba mal. Su perfecto orden, su preciosa regla de oro y su impecable rutina quebrantadas. Vaya manera de comenzar el día. El último día en que estarían juntos. También la analizó discretamente. Ella seguía en su pijama, la cual le quedaba algo holgada y en su cabello solo quedaba lo que sobrevivió de sus dos coletas que usualmente se hacía para dormir. Deseando en su interior que lo bombardeara con sus extrañas preguntas, a pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo terminaban siendo un tanto incomodas, quería ver como irradiaba entusiasmo cada vez que hablaban.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Leía tranquilamente las instrucciones de una caja de avena. No era la primera vez que lo hacía y en realidad era algo muy sencillo de hacer. Simplemente era un pretexto para perder el tiempo en lo que se terminara de cocinar. De pronto, una fuerza bruta lo empujó y lo envistió contra la pared. Colocando su antebrazo sobre su cuello para evitar que se escapara. Ahora un par de ojos aquas brillaban con rabia y reflejaban perfectamente sus pensamientos. No saldría vivo de esta.

— ¡Te di una oportunidad Nara y mandas a volar todo! Exijo que me digas, ¡¿qué me hiciste?!

— N-nada. —Alzó las manos en el aire.

— ¡Entonces tienes que explicarme por qué desperté con menos ropa! —Le ordenó presionándolo más contra la pared.

El empresario controló su impulso de apartar su mirada de la de ella por temor de alentar más su enojo. Sabía que era cierto que solo tenía puesto la seda del kimono que estaba usando la noche anterior.

— N-no quería despertarte —tragó saliva— y la cosa que tenías en tu cintura se veía muy incómoda. A-así que te lo quite.

— ¡Ah! ¡Que buen samaritano! —Escupió la ironía— ¡¿Qué más hiciste?! ¡¿Viste oportunidad y te aprovechaste de mí?! ¡¿Hiciste algo que no debías?! ¡Dímelo! —Exigió apretando la quijada.

— N-no —contestó nervioso más sin perder la calma—. Solo quería que descansaras bien. No te toque. Lo juro.

La rubia entornó su fulminante mirada y mostro sus dientes. Nada. Ni una sola pisca de mentira. Eso la obligó a tranquilizarse un poco y lo soltó de golpe. No sin antes darle una clara advertencia con la mirada, que meter la pata con ella sería declarar su sentencia de muerte. Temari se fue de la cocina con la misma aura que con la que llego. Dejando a Shikamaru muy alterado en su lugar. El joven empresario volvió a tragar saliva y tocó su cuello para asegurarse que seguía en una pieza. Esperó un poco antes de volver a checar su avena.

— ¿Tienes cosas de jardinería?

Al escucharla de nuevo, brincó y se puso a la defensiva. Listo para recibir otro ataque suyo. Ella permaneció parada ahí a un metro de él con el mismo enojo de antes pintado sobre su rostro, teniendo puesto la tela holgada de seda del kimono del día anterior y sosteniendo algo en su mano. Era la corona de peonias rosas que le habían dado ayer, las cuales estaban muy deterioradas y aplastadas.

— S-si, en el garaje. ¿Qué necesitas?

Temari rodó los ojos y se dirigió a la puerta que la conducía al garaje. El empresario seguía sin comprenderla. ¿Cómo podía atacarlo y luego preguntar que si tenía cosas de jardinería? Claro que tenía. El vivir en un bosque lo obligaba a estar preparado para cuidarlo y analizarlo. De vez en cuando tenía que tomar una muestra de alguna anomalía o tener lo necesario para plantar un nuevo árbol. La rubia volvió con una empolvada maceta rectangular de color marrón. Ignoró la presencia del muchacho mientras la limpiaba en el lavabo. Luego tomó un trapo, la secó con rapidez y volvió a retirarse con ella. El Nara trataba de descifrar que era lo que hacía. ¿Acaso iba a plantar algo? ¿Por qué la urgencia? Apagó la estufa cuando su comida ya estaba lista y caminó con cuidado hacia el garaje. A la mitad del camino, la ángel volvió a salir con la maceta entre los brazos.

El empresario se paró en seco. La maceta estaba llena de las flores que tenía la chica en la mano, pero ya no en el aspecto de una corona marchita sino de flores vivas plantadas. Temari colocó la maceta en una de las ventanas de la mansión y abrió las cortinas para que les llegara la luz del sol. Se sacudió las manos y volvió a la cocina pasando por un lado del muy confundido muchacho.

— ¿De dónde…? —La siguió— ¿Cómo?

— Son las flores que me dieron en la feria. —Tomó un vaso y lo llenó de agua de la llave.

— No lucían así ni siquiera tenían raíz. ¿Cómo es que-?

— Porque yo me encargo de salvar y rescatar a los seres vivos —volvió hacia la maceta—. A diferencia de ti —le dedicó una mirada pesada— que solo te preocupaste por quitarme la ropa en vez de quitarme las flores de la cabeza.

— Entonces, ¿puedes revivir a los muertos?

— ¡Claro que no! Aún tenían vida —se acercó a las flores y les sirvió con cuidado el vaso con agua—. Solo puedo sanar heridas y proteger —suavizó su voz un poco—. Aparte son muy bonitas para dejarlas morir de esta manera. No mientras yo esté aquí. Espero que cuides de ellas cuando me vaya.

— ¡¿Qué?! Yo no sé nada de eso. Ino es muy buena con la botánica y esas cosas.

— No te perdonare si las dejas morir. —Volvió a clavarle una severa mirada.

Shikamaru permaneció petrificado por un momento y la rubia comenzó a revisar entre los tallos de las flores.

— ¿Cómo sabrás que las estoy cuidando bien? ¿Vendrías a espiarme todo el tiempo por esas flores? ¿Qué tal si las muevo de lugar? ¿Qué tal si estoy haciendo algo mal y comienzan a marchitarse lentamente? ¿Vendrías a regañarme y a patearme el trasero?

Temari se detuvo por instante y permaneció con la vista pegada a las flores. Se deshizo de su actitud agresiva e inhaló profundamente para hablar con un nuevo tono de voz.

— Quizás sean inferiores a ti, pero tienen vida. Crecen y respiran el mismo aire que tú. Supuse que como vives rodeado de un bosque entendías ese respeto. Así que no me demuestres lo contrario —acarició suavemente los pétalos de una peonia—. Si estuviera en mí, yo las cuidaría personalmente.

— Tenten defiende a los animales y tu defiendes las flores. Deben gustarte mucho.

— No solo las flores, las plantas en general. Lo que no me gusta es que las maten para convertirlos en regalos temporales. Sé algo de ellas pues solía tener un invernadero. Yo las cuidaba —hizo una pausa—. Es algo que extraño. Ese invernadero era mi santuario. Siempre estaba cálido y me recordaba a mi hogar. Si pudiera, te diría como cuidar de estas flores, pero jamás tuve unas de este tipo. Así que tendrás que preguntarle a Ino que cuidados necesitan.

Pasaron los segundos y no se escuchó otro reclamo más de parte del muchacho. Prefirió acomodar un nuevo aburrido deber en su lista de que haceres. Hasta que recordó algo.

— Hablando de Ino… —atrajo la atención de la rubia.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después del desayuno, el empresario pudo darse un baño sin que ese sentimiento de incomodidad lo abandonara. Ese no era el orden de su rutina. Se vistió con prendas casuales pues aún faltaban diez horas para que fuera su evento. Así que decidió matar el tiempo sentado en su sala mirando fijamente a su pantalla plana, la cual estaba apagada.

— Neji —le sorprendió escucharla decir su nombre—. Solo quería decir que… Gracias. Gracias por dejarme quedarme en tu casa y por dejarme viajar contigo. Si pudiera compensarte todo lo que has hecho por mi lo haría.

— No fue nada.

La castaña respiró profundo y consultó con la mirada si podía sentarse junto a él. El Hyuga solo se movió un poco hacia a un lado para indicarle que estaba bien si lo hacía. La ángel tomó asiento y mantuvo su mirada en el suelo sin borrar la diminuta sonrisa que portaba en sus labios.

— Perdóname —dijo en una pequeña risa— debió ser muy molesto para ti tener que explicarme todo lo que no recordaba.

— No digas eso —se cruzó de brazos—. Ya me había acostumbrado a tus preguntas. Aunque creo que ya lo recuerdas todo.

— No todo. Aún hay espacios en blanco en mi memoria que no he podido llenar.

— ¿Cómo tu memoria de él?

Tenten se congelo. Se encogió un poco de hombros y junto sus manos.

— S-sí. Especialmente mis recuerdos de él. Entre otras cosas importantes.

— Y cuándo lo recuerdes todo —hubo un breve silencio— ¿Qué harás? ¿Iras a buscarlo?

— N-no lo sé —divagó un poco en su mente—. Recuerda que… yo ya no pertenezco a este plano. De seguro su ultimo recuerdo de mi es mi muerte. No creo que encontrarte con alguien que ya murió, sea muy… sea lo correcto.

— ¿No tienen reglas que las detengan en eso?

— De hecho, —recargó su mano en su mentón mientras pensaba— ninguna regla nos impide buscar a un humano en específico en nuestro tiempo libre. Es extraño.

— Entiendo.

Dejaron de conversar. Ya todo se sentía muy incómodo después de esa charla que tuvieron. Esa extraña confesión, esa mentira para pretender que todo estaba bien y ese nombre. Ese nombre que cada vez más se aferraba de los labios de la chica, uno que pronto borraría por completo el nombre del Hyuga de ellos. Solo le quedaba ese día. Ese maldito y corto día para tenerla a su lado. Justificando su necesidad de estar con ella con el evento.

— _"_ _¿Evento?"_ —Reaccionó de pronto y se levantó del sillón—. Sabia que se me estaba olvidando algo. Vas a necesitar un vestido.

— ¿Eh?

— Para el evento de esta noche —fue a buscar su celular—. No puedes ir con cualquier vestido. Es de etiqueta. Debo de tener el número de Ino por aquí.

— ¿I-Ino?

— Si ella es diseñadora de modas, —tecleó el número y se colocó el celular en su oído— debe tener un vestido que te pueda prestar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— ¡Hola Tema-chan!, ¿Cómo estás? ¡Tan reluciente como siempre, claro! —La estrujo entre sus brazos y restregaba su rostro de nuevo contra el de ella.

— ¿Siempre eres así de afectuosa con los saludos? —Protestó levemente mientras era prisionera de sus brazos—. Te vi ayer. No es necesaria tanta conmoción.

— Se toca la puerta sabes. —Habló por detrás el Nara.

— No fue necesario. Estaba abierta.

— Porque fui por el periódico y de nuevo, en vez de saludar, te pasaste de largo y entraste a la casa como si fuera tuya.

— No te preocupes Temari, —pronunció su nombre en una melodía y la tomó de la mano— saldremos de esta energía negativa que emana este chico, ¿te parece? Además tenemos cosas que charlar y aquí simplemente no se puede.

— ¿Amigos desde la infancia para que me llames este chico? Que bajo. —De nuevo protestó el chico de la coleta.

— Te llevare a mi reino. Haremos que robes suspiros esta noche. —Guio a la recién nombrada hacia la puerta principal.

— Ino —alzó la voz para hacerse escuchar—. Nada de tus locas ideas. Es un evento importante y formal.

— ¿Y manchar mi nombre? —bufó con una sonrisa levantando un poco el fleco que ocultaba la mitad de su rostro—. ¡Por favor! Sé lo que hago. Neji y tú no son los únicos que me piden ayuda para su exclusivo evento. Son afortunados de que tienen mi ayuda a último minuto.

— ¿Neji? —Preguntó la ángel.

— Ah sí, también pasaremos por Tenten. Sera nuestra escapada de chicas. ¡Nos vemos Shikamaru!

Después de salir de la mansión Nara, Ino condujo hasta la residencia del Hyuga para pasar por la castaña. La Yamanaka destellaba felicidad porque amaba hacer su trabajo y más cuando ayudaba a sus amigas. A pesar de lo prometedor que se veía esa escapada, la castaña se veía un tanto confundida en los asientos de atrás.

— Ino.

— Dime. —Acomodó el retrovisor mientras sonreía y conducía el auto.

— A ¿Qué te referías que ibas a secuestrarme y tenerme cautiva en tu oficina? —Cuestionó la de ojos chocolates.

La rubia soltó una dulce carcajada.

— Estaba jugando, cariño. Están en buenas manos. Pero pensándolo bien, creo que no las llevare a mi oficina aun.

— ¿No? —Se incluyó a la conversación Temari.

— No. Se me ocurrió una mejor idea. Es una noche importante y mi meta es hacer que se vean más espectaculares. Así que haremos un ritual de "diosas".

"Blasfemia" apareció en la mente de la Sabaku y alzó una ceja ante la extraña propuesta de la chica. Si fuera una persona normal, quizás hubiera entendido de lo que hablaba la rubia, pero ella era un ángel y hablar de diosas… no era lo suyo.

— ¡Iremos a un Spa! —Continúo la de ojos zafiro—. Iremos a sacar todas las impurezas y a relajarnos. Nos darán un baño especial, un facial energizante, masajes exóticos, algo de manicura…

— Pero Ino, eso cuesta y no traemos dinero para pagar esas cosas. —Intervinó de nuevo la Sabaku.

— Por dinero no se preocupen. Al lugar a donde vamos me deben favores y siempre me dan cortesías completas para mí y mis amigas.

Ninguna de las dos ángeles emitió otra palabra. ¿Un spa? Eso también era nuevo para ellas. Ino en cambio estaba muy ansiosa con su magnífica idea. Cuando llegaron al lugar las recibieron cálidamente. Los trabajadores del lugar recibían con alegría a la Yamanaka y sabían perfectamente que era lo que ella quería. Tanto a ella como a las ángeles les dieron una suave y blanca bata para que cambiaran sus ropas. Y el "ritual" del que Ino hablaba comenzó. Inicio con un baño en una piscina circular que emanaba vapor, el agua tenía un color extraño y pétalos de rosas flotando en ella. Las tres entraron al agua y comenzaron a platicar. Pasaron quince minutos para que su baño se acabara y cada una se bañó en una regadera para quitarse el agua extraña que tenían encima y proceder con el resto del ritual. Después las tres se separaron, les dieron su masaje personal y un facial. Al final de todo, salieron sintiéndose renovadas y tomando de un té helado que les dieron de cortesía. Faltaban cinco horas para el evento e Ino al fin condujo hacia su oficina.

Llegaron a un edificio tan alto y moderno como el de las empresas Hyuga. La rubia le dejo su auto a un Valet parking y guio a las ángeles al lobby de ese edificio. Las chicas entraron al elevador e Ino saco una tarjeta, la paso por el sensor y después presionó el botón "22" del elevador. Cuando sus puertas se abrieron, dejaron ver que la oficina de la Yamanaka no era una oficina común y corriente ni se parecía un poco a la oficina donde Neji trabajaba. Era un lugar lleno de estilo, principalmente de color blanco, con metros de telas de colores que parecían cortinas que colgaban del techo y estaban colocadas, intercaladas o colgadas de diferentes maneras en varias partes de ese piso. La Yamanaka las llevo con el primer par de maquillistas que encontró y les dio instrucciones muy claras de como quería que las peinaran, maquillaran y que tonos usarían. Luego de un par de horas, Tenten fue la primera en estar lista. Ino fue por ella y la llevo a un vestidor para trabajar en ella.

— Ahora, primero que nada. Fuera brasier.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Claro, es parte del ritual. Los vestidos tienen copas integradas. No se necesita. Yo te lo cuido y otro día te lo llevo. —Le guiño un ojo. La ángel dudosa obedeció su orden y se cubrió su pecho porque se sentía algo incomoda estar así enfrente de la chica—. ¡Bien! —abrió un poco la cortina del vestidor para meter todo un perchero con un montón de vestidos que colgaban de él y volvió a cerrar la cortina—. Cuando te estaban maquillando, elegí una serie de vestidos que pienso que irían contigo. Solo tienes que probártelos y veremos cuál te queda mejor.

— Ino.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Cómo es Neji con ustedes?

— ¿Neji? —siguió concentrada en los vestidos—. Creo que ya te lo había dicho antes. Que lo apodamos tempano de hielo por lo frío que es.

— ¿Siempre esta solo?

— Si, le gusta andar por su cuenta. Es muy independiente y sabemos respetarlo cuando quiere su espacio. Lo que es la mayoría del tiempo.

— Y si un día los necesita, ¿estarían ahí para él?

La Yamanaka dejo de buscar entre los vestidos y miró con atención a la castaña. Agarró una bata rosa de seda que tenía ahí colgada, caminó a su dirección y le ofreció la prenda. Tenten se vistió con ella y luego la rubia procedió a sentarse a su lado.

— ¿Paso algo? —Preguntó con seriedad.

— Solo tenía curiosidad. Veras. Yo tendré que irme de la ciudad, pero me preocupa que Neji siempre este solo. No creo que sea posible que sepa si está bien o no cuando yo esté lejos.

— ¿De qué hablas linda? ¡Están las redes sociales para eso! Oh, pero ahora recuerdo que Neji no tiene Facebook entonces si es difícil saberlo. Tiene su celular, ¿no me digas que después de todo este tiempo no te lo ha pasado?

— Um, la cosa es que yo tampoco tengo celular.

— ¡Cierto! Les perdieron el equipaje. Que dilema. De todos modos, quédate tranquila —sonrió—. Estamos aquí para él. Por más que quiera alejarse, tiene unos chicles que lo quieren mucho y lo cuidan constantemente. Hinata, Lee y Naruto son los primeros en detectar que Neji nos necesita, aunque él no quiera admitirlo. Somos sus amigos y estaremos siempre para él.

— Me siento mejor ahora que sé eso.

— Tenten —la abrazó con dulzura—. Gracias por cuidarlo también. Es muy lindo de tu parte. Contigo cerca, Neji ha vuelto a ser el de antes y todos nosotros te agradecemos eso —se levantó de un brinco y siguió revisando el perchero—. ¡Bien! Regresemos al trabajo. Se me olvidaba que iras con él a ese evento. Tendremos que descartar los escotes provocativos, pero no todos —Le guiño el ojo—. Necesitamos algo discreto, modesto y elegante. Que parezca reservado, pero ¡Bam! — bufó divertida—. Se le caerán los ojos cuando te vea así. Dijiste que te ibas pronto ¿Es muy necesario que te vayas? Digo sé que Neji está aquí, pero ¿nosotros? No creo aguantar tanto tiempo sin verte Tenten. — Sacó un vestido rosa y lo inspecciono mientras lo comparaba con la ángel.

La de ojos chocolates tenía más preguntas sobre lo primero que dijo la Yamanaka, aun así decidió ignorarlo.

— S-sí, ya no puedo quedarme más tiempo. De hecho, me iré mañana.

— ¡¿Mañana?! —Ino mostro una mueca parecida a la de un niño triste— ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?! Pudimos haberte hecho una fiesta de despedida. —Se lamentaba en su lugar y después miró el vestido que tenía en la mano—. Definitivamente no. Necesitas algo que te asegure que no olvidara que traías puesto esta noche —lo regresó con el resto de los vestidos—. Al menos te disfrute hoy con la salida del Spa.

— Lo siento.

— En ese caso debes prometernos que vendrás a visitarnos seguido. Te puedes quedar conmigo para que no pagues hotel.

— Gracias, yo… lo intentare.

— Impacto. Necesitas impacto. Tu tranquila, todavía queda tiempo —saco cinco vestidos del perchero y los colgó en la pared—. Pruébate estos, linda. Iré a checar a Temari, pronto volveré contigo y me dices cual te gusto más ¿sí?

— De acuerdo.

Ino salió del vestidor y caminó hacia otro vestidor que estaba a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba la castaña. Al llegar a ese vestidor abrió la cortina de golpe.

— ¡¿Lista para hacerte brillar?!

— ¡Santo cielo Ino! —Se aferró de su bata rosa— Advierte que vas a entrar. Me sacaste un susto.

— Así debes de tener la conciencia, cariño —bufó divertida y jaló otro perchero lleno de vestidos detrás de ella— Fuera ropa. La escultora tiene que ver la piedra con que va a trabajar.

— Ya me has visto en traje de baño, no creo que sea necesario.

— A-ah, confía en mí. Soy profesional en esto. Entonces… ¡Cuenta! —Exclamó con entusiasmo— ¿Qué hicieron Shikamaru y tu ayer después de que me fui?

A Temari le costó un poco de trabajo entender a que se refería con esa pregunta, pero enseguida recordó que hablaba de la feria de Konoha. Poco a poco se fue desaciendo de su bata rosa.

— Pues subimos a la rueda de la fortun-

— ¿Subieron ustedes dos solitos? —Interrumpió emocionada—. O ¿fueron aguafiestas y se subieron todos juntos?

— Solo él y yo, pe-

— ¡Lo sabía! Picarones —dio un par de brincos de emoción— y ¿qué? ¿Se lanzó sobre ti? Digo no es de él, pero como te arregle ¡uf! ¿Quién no quisiera arrancarte esas prendas? —Continúo inspeccionando los vestidos.

— ¿Arrancarme? —Tuvo un recuerdo de despertar con menos ropa esa mañana—. N-no se arrojó en mí. Hablamos muy poco, estuvimos en silencio y fue todo.

— Ay, cariño —se detuvo mientras torcía la boca con decepción— ese es el problema. Al parecer, hoy en día las mujeres tenemos que dar el primer paso y con hombres como Shikamaru ¡Ja! Como si no lo conociera —sacó un vestido del perchero y lo analizó con la mirada—. No. Morado no será esta vez.

— Ese no es-

— Y ¿Qué más? —La alentó con la emoción de antes mientras devolvía el vestido con los demás—. ¡Anda! No me dejes con la intriga

— Después —siguió buscando entre sus recuerdos— fuimos a la casa de los espejos.

— Que aburrido —se quejó la Yamanaka, pero se detuvo en seco—. A menos, ¿paso algo?

— Eh, sí. Me perdí y él tuvo que entrar a sacarme.

— ¡Que romántico! —Chilló de alegría— ¡Shikamaru al rescate! ¿Ves? Está loco por ti, pero no me escuchas. —Hizo una breve pausa— ¿Te gusta usar escotes muy pronunciados?

— ¿E-escotes?

— No me salgas que eres una santa como Hinata que sé muy bien que no. Eres atrevida, atractiva, una fiera —sacó otro vestido del perchero—. No, rojo tampoco me gusta para ti. ¿Qué más cariño? Cuenta, cuenta.

— Jugamos en uno de los puestos de por ahí.

— ¿Te ganó algo? —Le brillaron los ojos cuando formuló la pregunta.

— Um, sí. Me dio un panda de peluche.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Que astuto chico! —Abrazó algunos de los vestidos—. Tratando de ganarte con detalles. Lo sé, somos débiles con eso. ¡Pero tú! Eres una reina. Detalles te puedes conseguir y mejores.

— No entiendo Ino —negó con la cabeza— ¿de qué lado estas?

— ¿Me estas pidiendo que tome un lado?

— N-no. Es solo que lo que insinúas…

— ¡Estoy del lado del amor claro! Bueno, por mi larga amistad con Shikamaru estaría de su lado… pero con lo poco que te conozco ¡Sé que eres perfecta para él!

— Ino.

— Disculpe, —una voz ajena provino del otro lado de las cortinas— ¿señorita Yamanaka?

— ¿Si?

— El señor Hyuga llamó por teléfono. Dijo que llegaría aquí en media hora.

— ¡Madre mía! Tengo que ir con Tenten para saber si ya eligió vestido. Tú pruébate estos que te elegí para que veas cual te gusta —apresurada tomó unos cuantos vestidos del perchero y los colgó en la pared—. ¡Si no está lista a tiempo, Neji me va a colgar! ¡Pronto vuelvo contigo!

La rubia salió corriendo junto los vestidos descartados que estaban en el perchero dejando a la ángel sola y semidesnuda en el vestidor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— Linda, ¿cómo vas? —la rubia se escabullo a su vestidor por la cortina—. Oh —se cubrió la boca para no chillar de felicidad— ¡Definitivamente no olvidara lo que tienes puesto esta noche! A ver, ven acá. —Tenten obedeció y caminó hacia Ino. El vestido que tenía puesto era uno rojo escarlata, largo, con encaje dorado, de cuello alto y sus brazos estaban completamente descubiertos. Con cada paso que daba una abertura que tenía en la falda del vestido permitía que luciera su pierna izquierda—. Da una vuelta. —De nuevo la ángel obedeció, dio una vuelta demostrando en su espalda un ovalo que permitía que se viera su piel—. Te ves bellísima, ¿este vestido te gusto?

— Si, podría decir que me enamore de él. —Esbozó una sonrisa la castaña.

— Eso es una buena señal. Te quedo de maravilla. Muy buena elección. Iré a buscarte unos tacones dorados y joyas. Tu cita llegara por ti en veinte minutos y sabes que él es muy puntual. —Se dirigió a la cortina.

— ¿C-cita? —Sintió algo de calor en su rostro—. No es una cita. Solo me pidió que lo acompañara a ese evento.

— Mmm —demostró una sonrisa pícara— Como te ves esta noche, estoy segura que cambiara de opinión. —Le guiñó un ojo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Agarren sus lugares porque a partir de aquí, si aquí, las cosas se pondrán intensas. ¡Garantizado! Mientras tortúrense con estas preguntas de cortesía:

¡¿El fic terminara pronto?!

¿Las angelitas se irán?

¿Algún día sabrán que fue de sus pasados?

¡¿HABRA CORAZONES ROTOS?!

¡Listo! Una pequeña reflexión. Que duerman bien queridos lectores. ¡Los quiero!


	27. Fuego

Antes que nada. Pido una gran disculpa por ser tan grosera de no mencionar a mis nuevos lectores y darles una apropiada bienvenida como se debe. **Tengo a unas increíbles lectoras y no las merezco T.T.** Estoy conmovida que después de meses sin publicar, ¡este fic sigue recibiendo mucho amor de ustedes! Tan conmovida que me dieron pila para terminar otro capítulo sin tardarme tanto.

Enserio no las merezco, **Shirae** y **karma3985** unas de mis más fieles lectoras que han estado desde el principio apoyándome con sus hermosos reviews, ver que ustedes me comentan me estruja mi corazón de pollo . Incluso una mención especial a **XukiUchiha** , **Dysfunctional** , **FRANRCEA,** y **Lirio-Shikatema 1993** que se animaron a darle una oportunidad a esta loca historia. Bienvenidas/os, espero que este fic sea mucho de su agrado y que las/os haga pasar por toda una montaña rusa de emociones (pero de la buena).

¡Este fic celebra 1 año en este sitio! 27 capítulos. No está nada mal. Les agradezco su paciencia y el tiempo que le dedican al leerlo. Este capítulo se lo dedico a todos ustedes, por seguir apoyándome incluso en mi ausencia. ¡Tratare de dar lo mejor! Love y´all!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Capítulo 27:** _"_ _Fuego"_

Parecía como un lobo enjaulado por la manera que rondaba el vestíbulo de la oficina de la Yamanaka. Con su visión fugaz examinó meticulosamente su aspecto en el espejo. Arremangó un poco su saco para revisar su reloj. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Su ego le demandaba que estuviera puntual en ese evento. Arregló su corbata. ¿Estaba ajustada? Hasta que el sonido de unos zapatos atrajeron su atención.

La figura se acercó con suaves pasos hacia al muchacho. Mantenía su cabeza agachada, tratando de contener su expresión de felicidad que estaba pintada sobre su rostro. Su vestido parecía ser de seda, de una tela carmesí que ceñía su cuerpo de tal manera que denotaba hasta la más pequeña curva de ella, entre sus manos destellaba una pequeña cartera dorada, su cabello se veía diferente de nuevo, sus dos cebollitas se habían vuelto una muy complicada cebolla con caireles envolviéndola y en sus pies usaba unos tacones altos, dorados los cuales destellaban con el más mínimo rayo de luz que se reflejara en ellos. La chica se detuvo enfrente de él y fijo sus ojos chocolates en los suyos. Para ella ya era común verlo vestido de traje. Por la calidad y los detalles que este tenía, podía adivinar que lo que traía puesto valía una fortuna. Su saco y sus pantalones eran de un color gris oscuro, usaba camisa de vestir blanca, con una corbata negra y en su bolsillo frontal tenía un pañuelo delicadamente doblado. Al Hyuga le daba igual si la castaña usaba mucho maquillaje o no. Era algo innecesario si quería destacar ya que era atractiva por sí misma. Lo único que lo distraía eran su sonrisa y sus ojos, los cuales brillaban con tanta fuerza que lo dejaba sin palabras.

— Te ves muy elegante, Neji.

Nada de lo que tenía puesto brillaba más que ella. ¿Elegante dijo? Podría decir que como lucia esa noche combinaba con todas sus ambiciones, hasta al punto de atreverse a decir que las opacaba a todas. Ahora su más grande ambición era tenerla a su lado.

— Justo a tiempo, tal y como te lo prometí —intervino la Yamanaka—. ¿Qué les parece si les tomó una foto para recordar el momento? Ya saben una fuera de la farándula y que sea personal. Vamos pónganse juntos —la chica los acomodó en sus lugares, sacó su celular y se posicionó para tomar la foto—. ¡Listo! —Admiró la foto en su lugar—. ¡Me encantan! Lucen muy bien juntos. Te pasare la foto por el celular, Neji, para que también la tengas.

— Gracias Ino. Es hora de irnos. —Ofreció su brazo a la chica.

Tenten lo contempló un poco más. Amplió un poco más su sonrisa, un color rosado apareció en sus mejillas y con delicadeza lo tomó del brazo.

— No fue nada, ¡cuídamela mucho Neji! —se despedía Ino mientras veía como entraban al elevador.

Bajaron hasta llegar al estacionamiento. Los tacones de la castaña hacían eco con cada paso que daba. Al llegar al auto, el empresario le abrió la puerta a la ángel, la cual le sonrió por ese lindo gesto antes de entrar. Mientras el ojiperla rodeaba el auto para subirse también, la castaña no dejaba de pensar que había muchos detalles que verdaderamente extrañaría del joven. Eso era normal, ¿no? Neji entró a su auto, se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y posó sus manos firmes en el volante. Pasaban los segundos. La ángel lo miró extrañada. Supuso que tenía prisa, pero se estaba tomando su tiempo para encender el auto.

— Te —dijo él con la mirada fija al frente— te ves bien. —Insertó la llave para arrancar el auto.

— Oh —pretendió acomodar la falda de su vestido, ocultando su deseo de que ese alago fuera mayor a solo un "bien"—. Me siento bien.

— Eso —hizo una pausa— es bueno.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al joven le daba igual si llegaba cinco minutos o media hora tarde. Caminó hacia el vestíbulo el cual parecía estar vacío. La única señal que tenia de que había gente ahí era la leve música que se escuchaba y que las luces estaban encendidas. Con la vista pudo encontrar un espejo colgado en la pared y se acercó a el mientras se abotonaba su saco. Pasó una mano sobre su cabello que estaba peinado hacia atrás, revisó que su saco negro que permaneciera impecable, acomodó el cuello de su camisa blanca, suspiró y decidió luchar una vez más por atar su corbata. De pronto, la quietud del lugar fue irrumpido por el eco de unos tacones.

— Oh —dijo la familiar voz—. No esperaba verte tan pronto.

— Mi fama de vago no me crea fama de impuntual. —Frunció el ceño y siguió tratando de atarse su corbata.

— Quizás —la portadora de la voz se aproximó—. ¿Qué haces?

— Es esta corbata, no acostumbro a usar pajaritas y no logro atarla.

— Déjame ayudarte. Date la vuelta.

El empresario exhaló profundamente. Realmente sería más fácil si alguien más la ataba por él, aunque la idea no lo convencía del todo. Depender de alguien más en algo tan mundano como eso… tampoco valía la pena discutir por eso. Dejó de luchar y dio media vuelta. De pronto, su cuerpo se petrificó. Sus ojos aqua lo atraparon de inmediato, alrededor de ellos tenía sombras oscuras que los contrastaban, su cabello dorado estaba elaboradamente recogido, a excepción de unos cuantos mechones que estaban intencionalmente sueltos enfrente de sus orejas y su flequillo ladeado. La chica lucía un vestido largo de color negro que parecía estar pintado sobre su cuerpo, con algunos detalles plateados y estaba un poco escotado por enfrente.

— Vaya. Nunca te había visto con tu cabello suelto —le sonrió mientras tomaba entre sus manos la corbata—. Se te ve bien. Este traje definitivamente te hace ver como un digno empresario.

Los delgados dedos de la ángel maniobraban con la cinta del moño negro y comenzó a atarlo. El empresario desvió la mirada para evitar ver hacia abajo, mucho menos al escote que revelaba el pecho de la rubia. Por más que su curiosidad quisiera no debía.

— Ahí esta —se aseguró de apretar bien el nudo de la pajarita y puso sus manos en su cadera triunfante, pero notó que él no le prestaba atención— ¿Qué? ¿Me veo mal?

Una alarma sonó en la cabeza del Nara. Tenía que responderle, pero su mente y su vista no cooperaban para trabajar al mismo tiempo cuando la veía de frente.

— N-no. Solo que es —titubeó— muy llamativo.

— ¿Y eso me hace ver mal? —Meneó su cadera hacia un lado y esperó una respuesta. Lo único que recibió fue silencio. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás— ¡Lo sabía! Le diré a Ino que me preste otro vestido —Giró sobre sus pies y caminó con dirección al área de trabajo de la rubia, mostrándole al empresario el otro escote que tenía en la parte trasera, el cual permitía que viera su espalda completa y desnuda. Esa prenda suya hacia ver su cadera como algo demasiado tentador con cada paso que daba y al verla caminar notó que la falda tenía una gran abertura que ocasionalmente descubría la pierna izquierda de la ángel—. Esto es absurdo.

— N-no te ves mal. Lo juro.

— No deberías jurar en vano. —Le dedicó una mirada severa.

— En serio, te ves espectacular.

Se detuvo en seco y miró desconcentrada al Nara. En su mente comenzó a encajar las cosas y soltó una pequeña risa.

— Ya entiendo, ¿así que solo te deje sin aliento? —volvió a burlase con una sonrisa juguetona—. De todos modos tengo que buscar a Ino, me dijo que me iba a dar algo más.

La ángel dejó al atolondrado empresario solo. Shikamaru tuvo que tragar saliva para poder continuar respirando. ¿Acaso estaba jugando con él? Sentía que disfrutaba al torturarlo de esa manera. Verla andar con ese vestido, le estaba causando un ataque al corazón. Sacudió su cabeza para salir de su transe.

— Disculpa por tárdame, no podía encontrar la bolsa —Ino apareció en el vestíbulo junto a Temari tomándola de la mano—. ¡Wow! Shikamaru. Sí que te esmeraste por lucir bien en público. Tienes mi aprobación. —Levantó un pulgar.

— Créeme, no la buscaba.

— Vamos. Todo mundo sabe que eres amigo de Ino Yamanaka, ¿tú crees que dejaría que fueras a un evento de esa altura para que digan que permití que usaras cualquier cosa? No, cariño. Ensuciarías mi nombre. Solo una cosa más —la rubia salió corriendo hacia el mostrador del vestíbulo y regresó con la misma velocidad. Se acercó al muchacho y le colocó un pañuelo elegantemente doblado en su bolsillo frontal del saco— ¡Perfecto! Ahora una foto.

— No empieces Ino —negó el Nara—. Tú no tomas una sola foto, tú haces una sesión de fotos.

— ¡No seas amargado! Prometo que será una sola —la ángel se colocó cerca del empresario, quien dudaba en ponerle una mano encima. Sabia como reaccionaba respecto a eso y como estaba vestida… Prefirió mantenerse con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos— ¡Anda Shikamaru, abraza a Temari! Ella no muerde.

— No la conoces. —Murmuró el muchacho.

Eso atrajo la atención de la ángel, ella respondió con bufido y una sonrisa. Cedió que el muchacho conservara su pose reservada y solo lo agarró del brazo. Él la miró de reojo. La rubia tenía una buena postura, espalda derecha, mentón en alto, refinada, expirando con cada poro lo orgullosa de como lucia esa noche, y ¿cómo culparla? De tan solo verla le apagaba el cerebro. Ino por fin les tomó la foto.

— Gracias Temari —sonrió ampliamente la Yamanaka—. ¡Ahora sí! Es hora de irse que ya los esperan allá. Después me cuentan de los detalles.

Ino los acompaño hasta las puertas del elevador y se despidió con un ademan. Shikamaru había dejado su convertible estacionado enfrente del edificio, debido a su pereza de pasar por todo el proceso de entrar al estacionamiento y otras acciones que requerían de su esfuerzo. Le abrió la puerta a la ángel para que se subiera primero y después él. Apenas le dio vuelta a la llave cuando la chica entró a su campo de visión. No era necesario que la viera directamente. Estaba cruzada de piernas y, por esa abertura que su vestido tenía, mostrándolas con todo orgullo. Luchaba consigo mismo para no verlas tan descaradamente. ¿Qué clase de broma le estaba haciendo? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que al estar luciendo sus atributos de esa manera lo ponía nervioso?

— ¿Qué esperas?

— Que se caliente el motor. —De nuevo trago saliva.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El hotel Kikyo estaba un poco apartado de los límites de la ciudad. Era conocido por ser uno de los hoteles de lujo más exquisitos del país. Famoso por la calidad y excelencia de sus servicios, pero su salón de eventos era considerado como el diamante de las riquezas de Konoha.

Estaba maravillada con cada centímetro que sus ojos cubrían. El lugar tenía dos pisos y el salón principal, que era un tipo de pista de baile, era de triple altura. Unas altas columnas de mármol sostenían el techo, del cual colgaban unos enormes candelabros repletos de finos cristales. Tanto el techo como los muros, estaban tapizados de pinturas renacentistas, con relieves y detalles de color dorado. Incluso habían enormes cuadros, bustos y esculturas de personajes semidesnudos con poses magnificas en otras partes del salón. Cada ventana y cada puerta estaban adornadas con metros de cortinas de un color rojo oscuro, y el piso era de un color neutro y uniformemente pulido. Las mesas de los invitados estaban meticulosamente colocadas alrededor de la pista de baile, cubiertas de blancas telas finas y las sillas eran de la mejor calidad, y para armonizar la noche, había una orquesta sinfónica que tocaba hermosas melodías en vivo, con violines, violas, chelos, arpas, flautas, flautines, oboes, trompetas, trombones, un piano, etcétera. Dentro de este hermoso escenario, veía como unos hombres con uniformes de meseros caminaban con velocidad por el salón, navegando entre los distinguidos invitados, equilibrando las bandejas repletas de copas y botellas en su mano. Hasta que un muchacho de ojos aperlados se atravesó en su vista, no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo divagando, pero sabía que tenía rato observándola.

— ¡Este lugar es maravilloso! —esbozó una gran sonrisa—. Me siento como una princesa.

— Luces como una —la tomó por sorpresa ese reciente comentario suyo. La castaña observó al Hyuga embrollada. Este permanecía con su usual actitud calmada y su seriedad. ¿En verdad había escuchado bien?—. Este salón era parte de un castillo que se construyó en el siglo XVI. Con el paso del tiempo, el castillo se fue deteriorando y terminó derrumbándose por las fuertes tormentas que lo azotaban —le ofreció su brazo invitándola a que caminara con él y ella aceptó. Comenzaron a caminar cerca de las obras que estaban en exhibición a orillas de esa fiesta para que ella pudiera admirarlos mejor—. A pesar de todo, este salón se mantuvo intacto. Tomó muchos años para rescatarlo y alguna que otra reparación. Al final, tomaron la decisión de construir este hotel cerca de el.

— ¡Increíble! Pero, ¿no debería ser parte de un museo?

— El gobierno donó algunas de las obras de arte que este albergaba a los museos y se quedó con el resto. Decidieron que sería mejor que fuera un exclusivo salón privado para grandes eventos, como algunos para la caridad, y para aquellos que pudieran rentarlo.

— Sabes mucho de este lugar, ¿ya habías venido antes?

— Una vez. Con mi padre.

Tenten se detuvo atrayendo la atención del empresario.

— Lo siento. Es que —bajó la mirada— nunca me habías mencionado a tu padre antes.

— Supongo que ya te contaron. —Suspiró.

— Sí.

Fue inesperado que tocaran ese tema de la nada. El ojiperla permaneció mudo sin dejar de guiar al ángel a que viera el arte del lugar. Tenten se sentía angustiada por causarle algún sentimiento negativo al recordarle a su padre y más en este día en especial. Le tomó casi un minuto para tomar valor para continuar con la conversación.

— ¿Cómo se llamaba?

— Hizashi Hyuga —respondió con rapidez y con un tono muerto—. Era un gran hombre. Dedicado a su trabajo, sabio, leal, firme, estricto, imponía con solo su presencia y sorprendentemente noble y gentil. Su especialidad era negociar con otras empresas, lograba evitar conflictos a toda costa y sus socios iban en aumento —se tomó unos segundos—. Hasta el último de sus días, se aseguró de que no me faltara nada y que tuviera un camino seguro que pudiera seguir. Lo que te conté de este lugar, fue exactamente lo que mi padre me dijo cuándo me trajo por primera vez a este evento. Muchas cosas que sé, las aprendí de él —hizo una pausa—. Eso ya fue años atrás. Lo que me importa ahora es construir a mi presente y llegar a mi futuro.

— Sé que no lo conocí en persona, —vaciló un segundo— pero por la manera en que lo describes, estoy segura que tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ver lo que eres ahora. —Se aferró un poco más de su brazo mientras le regalaba otra de sus hermosas sonrisas.

El Hyuga internamente se sostuvo a sus palabras, regresó su vista a las esculturas y continuo reservado. En su memoria no había ningún momento en que se expresara de esa manera con alguien más. Solo con ella. Quizás como sabía que se iría, le daba igual ser algo vulnerable. Total, al día siguiente podría esconderlo como polvo bajo la alfombra y pretender que ese tema jamás se tocó. Aunque la manera en que lo hacía sentir esa chica… no comprendía en que punto dejo de estresarlo sin control y ahora le traía tranquilidad y calidez estar con ella.

— Gracias Tenten por hacerme compañía esta noche. Haces que sea más sencillo para mí estar aquí. —Sus miradas se intercalaron.

— Neji —el muchacho reconoció esa voz. La reconocería en cualquier lado y su expresión se endureció. Dio media vuelta para toparse con un hombre mayor que él, alto, de semblante frío y ojos aperlados como los suyos—. Que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí. No cualquiera puede entrar a este evento, mucho menos jóvenes de tu edad. Honras mucho el apellido Hyuga muchacho.

La castaña observó al señor que le hablaba a Neji. Tal vez era su imaginación o en realidad tenia facciones parecidas a las de él. De la nada surgió un ambiente muy denso entre los dos. Como si las palabras estuvieran de más y solo necesitaban de su mirada para decirse lo que cada uno estaba pensando.

— Si —respondió seco—. Estoy agradecido que mi trabajo duro me haya traído aquí. ¿Esta Hinata con usted?

— No quiso venir. La incomodan mucho este tipo de eventos.

— Es una lástima. Le presento a Tenten —acercó a la ángel a la conversación— es amiga de Hinata y mi acompañante esta noche.

La castaña se sintió intimidada por la pesada mirada que tenía el extraño. De lo nerviosa que se sentía simplemente hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

— Huh. No recuerdo que la hubiera mencionado antes. Un placer señorita, ¿es de por aquí?

— N-no. Solo vine de visita.

— Mi nombre es Hiashi Hyuga, —correspondió la reverencia— padre de Hinata y tío de este muchacho. ¿La ha tratado como se debe?

— S-sí. Con mucho respeto señor.

— Excelente. Me temo que debo de dejarlos solos. Aún tengo que saludar a unas personas. Disfruten su velada. De nuevo, fue un placer conocerla señorita.

— Gracias, igualmente.

Hiashi hizo otra reverencia y se mezcló entre los otros invitados. Tenten detectó al instante el cambio de actitud de Neji. Evocaba lo apático y seco que era cuando apenas lo conoció. Lo que le había dicho Hinata cruzó por su mente. Ellos dos no se llevaban bien. Solo con verlo y el saber que estaba en el mismo lugar que él, lo ponía muy tenso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— Espera.

Cogió un pequeño espejo y empezó a aplicarse labial. No tenía idea de donde lo había sacado. Solo vigilaba los gestos que hacia cuando se lo ponía. Pintando sus labios de un color carmesí con cada trazo, frotó sus labios entre si cuando terminó y guardó el labial en su cartera plateada. El empresario extendió su mano para que ella lo tomara y se ayudara para bajar. Volvió a acomodarse su corbata de moño. Sus nervios lo hacían creer que le apretaba. De por sí se le dificultaba respirar, caminar a lado de esa escultura no era tarea fácil. Tan solo pusieron un pie en la típica pasarela donde "desfilaban" los invitados antes de llegar a entrada principal y se desato una gran cantidad de disparos de luces. Eran los paparazis que eran contenidos por una barda, pero eso no detendría que hicieran su trabajo y que los bañaran con los destellos de su cámara.

— Señor Nara. Aquí. ¿Podría responder unas preguntas?

— ¡Señorita! ¿Cuál es su nombre?

— ¿Dónde se conocieron? ¿Están saliendo?

Shikamaru estaba acostumbrado a esos destellos y a combinación de voces que rogaban ser respondidas, pero su verdadera preocupación era la ángel. Claro que sería el foco de atención, todos esos flashes estaban más concentrados en ella. Percibió que ya la habían cegado al ver que se estaba cubriendo el rostro con una mano. Así que se acercó a ella, la rodeó con su brazo tomándola por la cintura y la guio al interior del salón para escapar de ahí. Una vez dentro, el muchacho esperó que ella reaccionara como siempre, quizás clavándole su tacón en la garganta o que le dedicara una de sus tantas miradas asesinas... Pero nada. No emitió ni una sola palabra al respecto y ni siquiera demostró una expresión de molestia. Simplemente estaba atenta a su alrededor y siguiéndolo de cerca. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para averiguar si estaba dentro de un sueño. Al entrar al salón principal, la rubia empezó a sentir las miradas sobre ella y en su mente cruzó un: _"el vago tenía razón con lo llamativo"_

— Mantente cerca de mí. —Ordenó mientras buscaba con la mirada en la distancia.

— Mendokusai —suspiró—. Tendremos que esperar a que la gente se acomode para buscar Neji y Tenten. Vayamos a nuestra mesa. Si tenemos suerte, tal vez nos topemos con ellos en el camino.

— Bien. Guía el camino.

El empresario ofreció que tomara su brazo. La chica sin dudarlo dos veces lo tomó y de nuevo se dejó orientar por él. El Nara de nuevo la analizó mientras andaban y esquivaban a los invitados. La chica estaba distraía, inexpresiva y dejando que su mirada divagara entre las siluetas de las personas. Lo que le resultó extraño. Siendo su primera vez en un salón de esa calidad, pues eso normalmente pasmaría a cualquiera. La ironía era que se acordaba que en el viaje, el mar la tenía maravillada, pero le era indiferente al estar rodeada de tanto lujo. Al llegar a su mesa, la Sabaku se dio cuenta que era una mesa para cuatro personas.

— ¿Acaso Neji y Tenten se sentaran con nosotros?

— No. No suelen sentar a la competencia en la misma mesa. Esos lugares son de mis padres.

— ¡¿Tus padres?! —Abrió sus ojos aqua como platos.

— ¿Te molesta? —Frunció el ceño.

— N-no, para nada —trato de recuperar la compostura—. Solo que no me mencionaste que nos acompañarían esta noche.

— Casi no estarán con nosotros. Conociéndolos, solo se sentaran en la mesa para cenar. Les gusta estar con sus amistades o regados por el lugar —jaló una silla y con un ademan la invitó a sentarse—. ¿Alguna señal de Tenten?

— No —miró dudosa la silla y le tomó varios segundos para decidir sentarse. El muchacho acercó su silla más a la mesa y se sentó junto a ella—. Deberían de estar aquí.

— Tranquila. Neji es un obsesionado con la puntualidad, te aseguro que él fue el primero en llegar. Eventualmente los encontraremos.

— Buenas noches, —se acercó un mesero— disculpe ¿le puedo ofrecer algo de tomar señorita?

— De momento no, gracias.

— ¿Para usted caballero?

— Un whisky en las rocas por favor.

— De inmediato señor. —Hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse.

De pronto hubo silencio entre los dos. Temari parecía estar entretenida haciendo círculos con su dedo índice sobre la mesa, elaborando algo en su mente y el Nara estaba ocupado texteando en su celular. El mesero fue ágil en traerle su bebida y tan pronto la tuvo en su mano le dio un sorbo. La ángel observó la acción del muchacho.

— ¿A qué edad aprendiste a tomar? —Rompió el hielo cruzándose de brazos.

— Si mal no recuerdo —guardó su celular en su bolsillo y meneó el líquido dentro de su vaso— a los quince. ¿Tu?

— Hasta los dieciocho.

— Huh —le dio otro sorbo a su bebida—. Si quieres tomar algo, puedes pedir lo que quieras. Los licores y los vinos son de muy buena calidad y cortesía del evento. Sino deseas eso, también tienen refrescos o agua.

— Dime, ¿cómo reaccionas con el alcohol? —Lo miró atentamente.

— Depende de la situación, puede que llegue a hablar de más pero si el lugar es aburrido solo me da sueño. En resumen, pasivo.

— ¿Solo eso?

— Si, ¿por qué?

— Porque he conocido a gente que el alcohol los hace actuar —se encogió de hombros— negativamente.

— No me subo a las mesas y destruyo cosas, si a eso te refieres.

De nuevo la rubia lo contempló con cautela. Procesando su respuesta. Luego relajó su postura y revisó a su alrededor. Alzó un poco su mano para atraer la atención de un joven mesero, que se acercó con velocidad a ella. _"Claro que con esas piernas, podía tener al mundo entero a sus pies"_ pensó el empresario desviando la mirada y dándole otro sorbo a su bebida.

— ¿Si señorita?

— ¿Me podría traer una cidra de frutos rojos?

— Claro que sí, enseguida vuelvo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— Tu tío se parece mucho a ti.

— Es natural. Es hermano gemelo de mi padre. —Dijo ausente.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

El ojiperla la miró de reojo, se aclaró la garganta y se acomodó su corbata.

— Sigamos —enganchó su brazo con el de ella y comenzó a caminar—. Necesito ver quienes pueden ser mis potenciales socios.

— E-espera, Neji.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Se detuvo con fastidio.

— No vayas tan rápido —recobró el equilibrio—. Me harás caer.

Estudió sus palabras. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Tenten no era una chica normal, hace poco estaba enlazando cosas de su pasado y ¿la iba a forzar a que le siguiera su apresurado paso en esos altos tacones? Solo la arriesgaba a que pasara por una vergonzosa escena.

— Perdóname —pronunció con más calma—. Vayamos afuera. Necesito aire fresco.

Neji ahora fue más cuidadoso al caminar junto a la ángel. La llevó a unos enormes ventanales que los guiaban a un balcón. Al cruzar por ahí, el Hyuga cambio de opinión al instante y se la llevó de ahí. ¿La razón? Había gente fumando en ese balcón y lo que él buscaba era privacidad. Eso sucedió un par de veces más hasta que encontraron uno que estaba abandonado, tras cruzar por las puertas el ojiperla soltó a la castaña y cerró las puertas de cristal detrás de él. Emanaba una inusual aura de estrés. Caminó hacia el barandal de piedra del balcón y recargó sus codos ahí. La ángel estaba alarmada. Había visto muchas etapas del empresario, pero jamás una como esa. Era como si esa fuerte postura que siempre procuraba conservar comenzara a derrumbarse. Con mucha precaución se fue acercando a sus espaldas.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Silencio—. ¿Neji? —Intentó acercarse más.

— Lo estaré —eso la detuvo—. Solo dame unos minutos.

La castaña observó su espalda. Estaba abstraído del evento incluso de su presencia. El haber visto a su tío lo había puesto así. La chica comenzó a descartar y a relacionar cosas en su cabeza, tratando de descifrar la situación.

— ¿Cuánto —pronunció en un débil hilo de voz— cuanto tiempo llevas sin ver o hablar con tu tío?

El empresario se mantuvo en silencio, suspiró y agachó su cabeza.

— Hace dos años.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

— Dejo morir a mi padre.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El empresario bostezó. Ya se había terminado su whisky. Cambió su vista a su acompañante quien estaba tan entretenida como él. Atenta a su alrededor, buscando con calma a su amiga.

— Entonces, ¿tenías un invernadero? —Jugó con los hielos que quedaban en su vaso.

— Sí. —Respondió a secas.

— ¿Eras botánica?

— No. Aprendí de las plantas por los libros que leía. Nunca conseguí un título.

— Supongo que tenías mucho tiempo libre.

— Me lo creaba.

— ¿Quieres escapar de aquí por un momento? —Colocó su vaso en la mesa.

— No lo sé, aun no encue-

— Vamos mujer. Te dije que los encontraremos después. Le mande un mensaje a Neji. Tan pronto me conteste te lo diré. Por ahora debe de estar ocupado con sus socios.

— Esta bien —suspiró y se levantó de su lugar sin soltar su burbujeante copa—. ¿A donde vamos?

— No muy lejos —también se levantó—. Quiero que veas algo.

Temari alzó una ceja dudosa. El muchacho comenzó a caminar permitiendo que la rubia lo siguiera de cerca y eligiendo los caminos menos concurridos. Los dos llegaron a uno de los extremos del salón, donde tenía unas altas entradas con puertas de cristal. De nuevo el Nara le ofreció su brazo y ella con cautela lo tomó. Al salir del salón los dos se encontraron con un enorme jardín el cual estaba bien iluminado, con fuentes y reflectores que pretendían hacer que el agua fuera de colores, un amplio campo de césped y jardineras con una vasta variedad de flores de colores. Ahí estaba. La expresión de asombro que esperaba ver de la ángel. Sus ojos aqua no podían creer lo que estaba viendo. Estar en un jardín así era uno de sus más grandes deseos. Shikamaru se grababa muy bien el rostro de la chica. Le gustaba ocasionar esas reacciones tan naturales de ella y no aquellas que pretendía seguir por ser la "guardiana" de alguien.

— Bueno, eso era todo —bromeó el muchacho e intento jalarla delicadamente para regresarse—. Volvamos adentro.

— ¿Permiten que caminemos por aquí? —Ignoró su comentario sin borrar su expresión y permaneció clavada en su lugar.

— Claro que sí, sino estaría apagado y cerrado.

La rubia siguió con sus orbes aqua pegados en el paisaje y le entregó su copa al chico. Se soltó de su agarre y como si estuviera poseída por sus impulsos caminó por su cuenta hacia el jardín. Levantó un poco la falda de su vestido para bajar por los escalones de mármol que la guiaban a ese paraíso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¡Wops! Espero no haberlos dejado con la intriga. ¿No verdad? Fue un capitulo muy tranquilo. Sip sip. Traaanquilo. ¿Saben? Con el tiempo esta historia va madurando muy bien. Nunca imagine que progresaría de este modo. ¡Espero sus hermosos reviews! Gracias por su paciencia y por su apoyo :) ¡Los quiero lectores!


	28. Sombras

¡Hola hermosos lectores! Sé que he estado muy ausente estos días. La causa de eso es porque en estos momentos me encuentro haciendo mi **tesis**. Por lo que ahora mi tiempo libre lo aprovecho para dormir. A parte he estado trabajando en los capítulos pues me preocupo que tengan calidad y no sea algo que publique así nomas por las prisas. Quiero que disfruten cada capítulo como los anteriores. **Así que una gran disculpa por eso**. Nótese que me estoy desvelando por revisar una y otra vez este capitulo xD

¡Hora de agradecimientos! Gracias por preocuparse por mí y por sus reviews. Me sorprende que aun así este fic reciba tanto amor de ustedes TToTT me emociono cada vez que me comentan algo. Tomó muy en cuenta sus críticas y sigo puliendo lo que es esta historia con ellas. De nuevo quiero darles agradecimientos a mis fieles lectoras **Francea** , **Karma3985** , **Shirae** , **XukiUchiha** y **Lirio-Shikatema**. Que me siguen fielmente a pesar que las hago esperar. Saben me emocione mucho porque **LaPooh** ya hizo acto de presencia en este fic. Saben ella vio nacer este fic hace más de 5 años. Por ella empecé a escribir fics y es testigo de lo mal escrito que estaba en sus orígenes xD es más si hay **NejiTen** en este fic, **es por ella**. Incluí esta pareja como forma de agradecimiento por sus enseñanzas ya que es una de sus parejas favoritas.

¡Les doy una bienvenida a esta loca historia a **Lincoqueo** y a **Castlecam!** Lincoqueo ya se porque tu nombre me es familiar, pues yo también formaba parte en fanficslandia :P Bueno, ahora si. VA EL FIC.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Capítulo 28:** _"_ _Sombras"_

— ¿De qué hablas?

Una suave brisa cruzó entre ellos, llevándose con ella sus palabras y sus silencios. La castaña retomó valor y se posicionó junto al empresario, quien seguía con su vista fija al suelo.

— A mi padre le diagnosticaron cáncer en los riñones hace tres años. Mes tras mes su salud empeoraba, tanto que perdió uno de ellos. Luego de intensivos tratamientos pudieron erradicar el cáncer de su cuerpo, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. El único riñón que le quedaba estaba extremadamente deteriorado y si no encontraba un donador pronto… solo le restarían meses de vida. Desgraciadamente descubrimos que, a pesar de que yo era su hijo, no éramos compatibles. Así que nuestra única esperanza era que entrara a la lista de espera de un donador de órganos. Tiempo después me enteré que Hiashi era compatible, pero se rehusó a ser donador —tragó saliva mientras que la rabia se acumulaba en su interior—. No sé cómo al final cambio de opinión, pero fue demasiado tarde. Mi padre ya había muerto.

Comenzó a emanar un oscuro sentimiento, uno que ya había surgido cuando intercambio palabras con su tío. Sus orbes chocolates lo analizaron. El empresario con su inexpresivo rostro no movió ni un solo musculo después de contar ese difícil episodio de su vida. La ángel se sentía obligada de responder de alguna manera, pues lo estaba compartiendo con ella por alguna razón. Indecisa permaneció quieta en su lugar. ¿Cómo lidiar con la tragedia de alguien más cuando no recuerdas lo que te hacen sentir ese tipo de situaciones? Quería ayudarlo a quitarse esos sentimientos negativos que lo estaban abrumando en ese momento, pero acusar a su tío de ser una persona cruel que dejo morir a su padre… no consideraba que fuera lo justo. Entonces decidió romper el silencio.

— Lamento que pasaras por eso —tragó saliva para librar el nudo de su garganta—. Desearía poder ayudarte para que no te sintieras así. Desearía… poder haber estado a tu lado en esos momentos —el chico seguía como una estatua recargado en el balcón—. Solo que el odio que estas sintiendo por tu tío, no creo que este bien.

El Hyuga comenzó a mover la cabeza, procurando de contenerse y de enfocar su visión en algo más que no fuera ella.

— Lo dejo morir, Tenten —pronunció a regañadientes—. No tienes idea de la impotencia que sentía por verlo en ese estado. Hubiera dado lo que fuera para que se recuperara. Lo que fuera para quitarle su agonía. Sufrió tanto que al final le pareció mas fácil soltarse de sus ganas de vivir —apretó sus puños—. Me hierve la sangre cada vez que lo veo. Simplemente no estuvo ahí. Me repugna. Me enferma. ¡Que siga como si nada mientras que mi padre está tres metros bajo tierra!

— ¿Estás seguro de que se rehusó a ayudarlo? —Cuestionó temerosa—. Parece difícil de creer. Quiero creer que también hizo todo lo que pudo para ayudarlo.

— ¡No entiendes que su egoísmo me quito a mi padre! —Su mirada al coincidir con la suya reveló lo filoso que se estaba tornando su odio.

— ¡Y él perdió a su hermano! —La castaña se percató que se había puesto a la defensiva. Estaba asustada por el comportamiento del muchacho, así que decidió recuperar la calma—. Son familia. Estoy segura que lo que sentiste también lo sintió él.

— ¡Perfecto! —le dio la espalda furioso—. ¡Ponte de su lado!

— Neji, escúchame…

— ¡No! —de nuevo le clavó su furiosa mirada—. Debes de entender de una vez por todas que este mundo está podrido. Es corrupto y hostil. Las personas en que más confías suelen traicionarte por la espalda, ¡incluso tu propia familia! Te sorprendería lo que llegan a hacer con tal de sobrevivir, ya que solo piensan en su propio bien. ¡Despierta de una vez!

Retrocedió cubriéndose la boca. Volvió a aparecer ese hombre sin alma con el que habló en su oficina. La rabia que proyectaban sus ojos, era de temerse. Neji exhalaba con fuerza su aliento de furia. Tuvieron que transcurrir unos pocos segundos de silencio para que saliera de su ceguera y notara el rostro decepcionado de la castaña, quien no tardo en levantar un poco su falda para correr lejos de él.

— Tenten.

Despertando de su arranque de ira la llamó en vano. La vio jalar la puerta de cristal y regresar con prisa al salón. No había ni un alma en el corredor y ágilmente ubicó las escaleras que la regresarían a la planta baja. Desconocía donde llegaría, pero sabía que no ambicionaba ver como el Hyuga explotaba delante de ella.

— ¡Espera!

Giró su cabeza para averiguar que el muchacho ya había cruzado por la puerta de cristal e iba tras de ella. Predecir qué haría a continuación era imposible, pero no se quedaría para averiguarlo. Otra vez con su delicada mano levanto un poco la falda de su vestido escarlata para que no le impidiera correr. El eco de sus tacones y de los pasos apresurados del empresario casi fueron ahogados por la música de la orquesta del evento. Entonces la atrapó. Supuso que por la manera tan brusca que la jalo, tropezaría de inmediato, aunque en realidad todo fue tan fugaz que no comprendía como había terminado envuelta entre sus brazos. Sosteniéndola fuerte y ocultando su rostro en su cuello. La ángel estaba paralizada tratando de elegir su próxima acción. Su mente trabajaba arduamente tratado de encontrar la explicación de su reciente comportamiento, olvidando el hecho que hace unos segundos estaba huyendo de él.

— Neji.

Al intentar alejarlo solo consiguió que la abrazara más fuerte. Parpadeó varias veces para asegurarse de que no estaba en un sueño. El mismísimo Hyuga, reconocido por su orgullo intachable, se rehusaba a dejarla ir. Sus corazones latían a la par con fuerza a causa de la breve persecución que tuvieron. Sentir su cálido jadeó sobre su cuello estaba alterando sus emociones, las cuales mandaban señales de auxilio a través de sus rosadas mejillas. Él no intentaba lastimarla, mucho menos alejarla. La necesitaba a su lado. Tenerla cerca le brindaba un poco de paz a su intranquilidad. Si ella lo abandonaba ahora, se sentiría sofocado ante la presión social. Por esa pesada responsabilidad que concebía de llenar las expectativas de los demás. Tenía que triunfar. De no hacerlo, defraudaría su apellido y mancharía la irreprochable reputación que este cargaba, una que su padre trabajó por décadas para construirla. ¿Todo para que posiblemente se desmoronara en una sola noche entre sus manos? ¿Cómo podría explicarle eso? Lentamente el ojiperla fue soltándola, manteniendo sus ojos pegados en el suelo, admitiendo que lo que había hecho era inusual de él. Soltó un profundo suspiro extinguiendo por completo sus previos sentimientos de furia.

— Perdí el control. Una disculpa. —Se acomodó la corbata, aclarando su garganta y ajusto su saco—. No. Yo no debí de hablarte así. Perdóname… Tenten.

Frente a frente los dos se mantuvieron en sus lugares, mientras que la armonía y la música del evento continuaban. El muchacho abrió la boca y la cerró al instante. Sí que había perdido la cabeza y no encontraba donde ocultarse. Ahí estaba. Había vuelto el Neji que ella conocía. Sabia identificar cuando algo le incomodaba, y ahora no se dignaba ni a mirarla. Sintió algo de alivio pues reconocía que había cruzado la línea con ella y se arrepentía por ello. Era un gran paso para él, ¿no? Aguardó un poco para que las extrañas emociones que ambos experimentaron se aminoraran.

— T-te perdono —también se permitió darse un respiro—. Espero que no se repita. Por ahora, será mejor que nos enfoquemos en lo más importante esta noche. Ya habrá tiempo para hablar de esto después.

— No volverá a pasar. Lo prometo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No estaban solos. Unos cuantos invitados estaban regados por el inmenso jardín fumando, platicando, riendo y otros simplemente escapaban ahí para poder hablar por su celular.

Con suavidad permitía que las yemas de sus dedos gozaran de las texturas de los pétalos. Vagaba hipnotizada cerca de las jardineras, siendo resguardada por la luz de los elegantes faroles. Tantos colores, tanta diversidad la tenían completamente hechizada. La manera en que cada planta estaba posicionada hacia que, en conjunto, todo se viera como una verdadera obra de arte. Como si fuera su sombra, la seguía sin interrumpir su momento. Tenía tiempo anhelando verla así. Conmovida por lo que veía, sonriendo tan genuinamente y llena de asombro. Deslumbrando a la verdadera Temari que ansiaba conocer. Después de un rato, la ángel sintió una mirada sobre ella y dio media vuelta descubriendo a su espectador personal.

— Es precioso. —Exhaló acomodando un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, tratando de disimular su verdadera emoción.

— Eso no es todo. En realidad te toma un día entero recorrer todo el jardín. —Metió una mano en su bolsillo mientras que en la otra cuidaba la bebida de la rubia.

— Supongo que debes de conocer este lugar muy bien. —Retó con deleite su conocimiento.

— Igual que tú, sé algo de botánica. No es en lo que me especialice, pero cuando vives en medio de un bosque y es tu deber cuidarlo, aprendes un par de cosas en el proceso. Mucha parte de la vegetación de aquí fue obtenida de la propiedad de mi familia. Principalmente los árboles y arbustos. Tuvimos que, bueno mejor dicho me obligaron a, venir varios días aquí para supervisar la plantación, la ubicación y los cuidados de ellos.

— Mmm. Como conoces este lugar como la palma de tu mano —destelló su interés a través de sus orbes aqua— ¿Cuál es tu lugar favorito?

— Ninguno —inexpresivo alzó los hombros—. Para mí todo es igual.

— Hombres. —Bufó con una sonrisa y rodó los ojos. Era de esperarse ese tipo de respuesta, mucho más viniendo de él.

— Quizás sé de uno que te puede gustar.

Shikamaru ofreció su brazo para guiarla a una nueva ubicación. Temari hizo una pausa y evaluó las cosas. Miró a sus espaldas para contemplar el salón donde estaban anteriormente. Estaba bien iluminado contrastando con la oscura noche. Pintado como si fuera la mejor opción pues era segura y se apegada a su deber. Retornó la mirada a su acompañante, quien la esperaba pacientemente con una leve curva en sus labios. A través de sus ojos logro entender un "estará bien". Por primera vez, decidió echar su tarea por la ventana y alimentar a su curiosidad. Enganchó su brazo con el suyo y dejo que la apartara aún más de la fiesta.

Los dos siguieron un camino que serpenteaba y con cada paso que daban, la quietud a su alrededor se expandía. Hasta que en la distancia algo cautivó la atención de la rubia. Era una amplia plataforma que estaba elevada del pasto, con forma de octágono y con altos pilares griegos en cada vértice de ella. En ellos había unos pequeños faroles que desprendían una leve luz amarillenta. En el centro de la plataforma había un espejo de agua y distribuidos por ahí, más esculturas griegas de mujeres y hombres haciendo perfecta armonía con su entorno. Lo que la enamoró mas era un mural de rosas de color carmín que solamente rodeaba la mitad de la plataforma, y en uno de los lados se encontraba una solitaria banca de piedra con adornos vegetales labrados en ella. Era el lugar perfecto para sumergirse entre tanta belleza.

Había algo adictivo en ver como se iluminaba su rostro cuando veía algo que le gustaba. Quizás porque era raro presenciarlo. La esperó plantado en su lugar, siguiéndola con la mirada, jurando que las esculturas griegas que adornaban la plaza eran nada comparados con su figura. Como una celestial criatura moviéndose tan suavemente alrededor del espejo de agua, envuelta en esa tela negra y su piel relucía con la blanquecina luz de la luna. Cuando vio que había llegado a la "cámara de las rosas", como lo solían llamar, se acercó a ella para hacerle compañía.

— ¿Entonces?

— No quiero irme de este lugar. —Inhaló profundo para respirar la fragancia de las flores.

— Podemos quedarnos tanto tiempo como desees.

La rubia respondió con una sonrisa. Su alma se sentía maravillada al estar en un lugar así, añorando que pudiera haber gozado de ese escenario tantos años atrás. Observó al Nara, quien la miraba fijamente con una sutil sonrisa. Había algo más en su aspecto. Tal vez el hecho que estaba usando traje o que tuviera su cabello suelto y peinado de otra manera. En su mente surgió la errante pregunta de que si de por casualidad se había puesto esa loción que le resultaba adictiva. ¿En que estaba pensando? Se reprendió mentalmente y con prisa se sentó en la banca de piedra, indagando con la mirada en algo que la distrajera de sus pensamientos. En silencio Shikamaru le ofreció que tomara su copa de sidra. Ella accedió y le dio un suave sorbo.

— ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? —cuestionó sosteniendo la copa cerca de sus labios.

— Es tu último día aquí. Creí que ayudarte a que hicieras cosas que te gustaran sería una buena despedida.

— ¿Estás seguro que esto es lo que me gustaría hacer?

— Una cosa es que debes hacer algo porque es tu obligación, lo que te traería tranquilidad y otra es hacer lo que quieres por elección, ¿no es así? —La chica volvió a bufar con una sonrisa y le dio otro sorbo a su bebida. Él se sentó junto a ella—. Es cansado vivir día tras día preocupándote de cosas que aún no pasan. No habías sonreído tanto desde que nos fuimos de viaje, no de esta manera. Di lo que quieras, pero sé que aprecias estar aquí.

— Muy bien, Nara. Cierra la boca antes que me fastidies de nuevo.

El empresario soltó una pequeña risa. ¿Eso la molestaba? Acertar con lo que en realidad pensaba o sentía. Igual prefería estar lejos de ese evento. Había mucha gente y si algo le resultaba tedioso era la muchedumbre. De pronto el celular del joven comenzó a sonar. Simplemente vio la pantalla, se levantó, le hizo un ademan a Temari de que lo esperara y contestó la llamada. Mientras hablaba por teléfono se alejó hasta el otro extremo de la plataforma, caminando con lentitud y concentrándose plenamente en terminar esa llamada. Una vez que colgó se percató que una conversación se estaba llevando a cabo a sus espaldas. Giró extrañado sobre sus pies encontrándose con algo que lo sorprendió completamente. A la distancia veía a la ángel platicando con alguien. ¿Quién era él? ¿De dónde había salido? Tuvo una extraña sensación que calentó su sangre en un segundo. Apresuro sus pasos para llegar con ellos lo antes posible.

— Shikamaru, —la rubia se levantó tan pronto se acercó a ellos— te presento a Daimaru. Me hacía compañía mientras no estabas.

La rubia se pegó al Nara. Podía leer en su expresión que aparentaba sonreír, pero estaba incomoda con la presencia de ese extraño. El muchacho también se levantó de la banca y sonreía con seguridad. Era más bajo que él, cabello corto al estilo militar, de ojos de color gris y con pómulos muy pronunciados. Supuso que era uno de los invitados del evento.

— Debo de señalar que está haciendo un pésimo trabajo como su acompañante. Conmigo eso nunca le sucedería.

— Me halaga que me haya hecho compañía. Lo bueno es que ya regreso, no creo que vuelva a abandonarme de nuevo. ¿No es así? —Lo miró tomándolo del brazo y fingiendo una sonrisa cariñosa.

— No. —Escupió a secas el empresario manteniendo su postura firme y su mirada aferrada en el intruso.

— Eso espero. En caso que la vuelva a dejar, puede buscarme cuando sea señorita Temari.

— Gracias, aunque no creo que vuelva a suceder —el desconocido se apartó de ellos despidiéndose con un ademan. La rubia exhaló relajando la curva de sus labios y soltándose del empresario—. Gracias por regresar, ya me estaban hartando sus intentos de coquetear conmigo.

— ¿Tu acompañante? —Preguntó aun con la mirada fija en el intruso que se alejaba en el horizonte.

— Sí. Te usare para quitarme tipos como él de encima. Aunque no parezcas tan intimidante que digamos. Escucha solo por esta noche —suspiró con tedio—, permitiré que actúes si no entienden a la primera, solo no te pases de listo. ¿Entendido?

Shikamaru siguió con la mirada pegada al horizonte, procesando lentamente lo que le había dicho la ángel.

— Luzco atractivo, ¿no? Eso puede intimidar.

— Con que mantengas tu boca cerrada y tu ego bajo será suficiente —lo empujó con su dedo índice en el pecho—. Ese papel de "Sasuke" no te queda.

— ¿Sasuke? —Cuestionó embrollado— ¿Qué tiene que ver él con esto?

— Arrogante galán.

— ¿Crees que es galán?

La ángel se burló por lo confundido que se veía el empresario. Negó con la cabeza y de un sorbo se acabó el contenido de su copa. Al ver que solo se ponía en evidencia enfrente de ella, el Nara decidió cambiar el tema.

— Regresemos al evento. Mis padres ya están ahí.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Como un imán atraía a antiguos y a potenciales socios, los cuales lo felicitaban por su gran logro de estar en ese lugar. La ángel permanecía parada a su lado, manteniéndose callada para no decir nada inusual. En caso de que le preguntaran algo, ella buscaba dar respuestas sencillas, cortas y que no perjudicara el perfil del muchacho. Los elogios también le llovían a ella, de lo bien que lucía y que el Hyuga era un chico afortunado por tenerla a su lado. Sus miradas se intercalaron. El empresario proyectaba su calma con una diminuta sonrisa y Tenten le correspondió con una dulce curva en sus labios.

Aun así, no podía estar calmada por completo. Estaba atenta a su alrededor, porque en ese mismo lugar se encontraba aquella persona que detonaba los oscuros sentimientos del Hyuga. Su propia sangre. En caso de que ella lo encontrara a la distancia, haría cualquier cosa para evitar que el empresario mirara hacia esa dirección. Moviéndolo o distrayéndolo. Simplemente no quería que volvieran a chocar de nuevo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— Les presento a Temari, es… una amiga. Temari, ellos son mis padres.

— Yoshino, mucho gusto —la abrazó con fuerza y cuando se apartó la tomó de las manos. La señora tenía su lacio cabello azabache recogido en una elaborada cebolla, sujetado por un broche plateado y portada de un vestido largo y de color verde olivo—. ¡Me extraña que Shikamaru nunca te haya mencionado! ¿Ibas a la universidad con él?

— N-no —negó con una sonrisa tratando de disimular sus nervios—. Soy amiga de Ino, Hinata y Sakura.

— Shikaku, un placer señorita. —Besó el dorso de su mano. El señor portaba un traje de color gris oscuro, de camisa negra y corbata plateada. Su cabello lo tenía atado como lo solía hacer el empresario, en una alta coleta, pero en su rostro tenía dos cicatrices y tenía una barba de chivo.

Por lo abrumada que se sentía al conocer a los padres del Nara desviaba la mirada. Preguntándose si el vestido que traía puesto pudiera parecer algo irrespetuoso para ellos, ya que estaba muy bien "ventilado". Sin querer, sus orbes aquas identificaron unos rostros familiares entre los invitados del evento y con una amplia sonrisa suspiró aliviada.

— Disculpen, acabo de ver una amiga y quisiera ir a saludarla. No me tardo. —La Sabaku se adentró entre la multitud de gente que estaban platicando entre sí.

— ¿Shikamaru de donde sacaste a esta chica? —Le dio un codazo su padre y con una sonrisa pícara—. Es extraño que siga a tu alrededor, digo ¡mírala! Es toda una belleza. Debe estar loca por ti para seguir a tu lado.

— Ya les dijo que es amiga de Ino —contestó con fastidio—. Ella vino solo porque su amiga vendría.

— Siéntete agradecido. Es tu oportunidad de atraparla. —Dijo su madre guiñándole un ojo.

— Escuchen, sé lo que van a hacer a continuación. Por favor, no le pregunten nada sobre su familia.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntaron los dos al unísono.

— Siempre evita tocar el tema. Debe de tener sus razones y es mejor respetar eso. No hagan esto incomodo como siempre lo hacen.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La ángel sintió que le tocaron su hombro.

— ¡Temari! —La abrazó con dulzura—. ¡Luces hermosa! Me alegra que estés aquí.

— Mira quien habla. Yo creo que deberían de incluirte en una pintura, quien diría que el rojo te quedara tan bien.

— ¿Y Shikamaru? —Las interrumpió el ojiperla.

— Esta por allá con sus padres —señaló a sus espaladas—. ¿Ustedes donde estarán sentados?

— No muy lejos de aquí. Estamos justo al frente de la pista de baile. No creo que falte mucho para comiencen a dar la cena.

— Bueno, voy por a decirle a Shikamaru que ya están aquí. Ya vuelvo.

Cuando la ángel dio media vuelta, nuevamente identifico otro rostro familiar a unos cuantos metros de ella, quien le dio un trago a su bebida sin despegar sus pupilas de ella. Shikamaru estaba de pie cerca de su mesa. Tal como lo predijo, sus padres lo abandonaron para saludar a conocidos suyos. Con suma tranquilidad escaneaba entre los invitados para encontrar el paradero de la ángel.

Enseguida, un choque eléctrico entumeció su cuerpo. Logró su objetivo. Se aproximaba de una manera inusual, una que no le quedaba nada mal, pero lo dejo con la boca abierta. Dando pasos lentos, meneando sus caderas a la perfección, simulando que ella era una cazadora y él era su presa… o eso podía jurar o eso parecía. Solo que, de la manera que lo miraba no era para lincharlo, regañarlo o hacerle entender de su furia como siempre. Lo petrificaba porque jamás lo había mirado así, era como si deseara conseguir algo de él. Deseo. ¿Lo deseaba? Con cada paso que daba dominaba al mundo... Estaba encadenado a su lugar. ¿Por qué esa repentina actitud de ella? ¿Por qué la veía así? Era irónico que fuera un ángel y que estuviera despertando tantas tentaciones en él. Hasta podía sentir como su sangre rugía por sus venas. Esa mujer lo estaba alterando de sobremanera. Shikamaru era un hombre y luchaba por mantener todo en orden, aunque el calor de sus mejillas no podía controlarlo. La rubia se plantó enfrente de él sin cambiar ese deseo que se reflejaba en sus pupilas aqua y esa sonrisa que tramaba algo entre sus labios. Luego eliminó la distancia entre los dos, se pegó tanto a él que apretó su blando busto sobre su pecho. Lo que altero más sus sentidos fue cuando la chica se acercó a su oído y le susurró de una manera que lo hizo estremecer.

— Sígueme.

Arrastro de un modo encantador cada letra por sus labios. El muchacho estaba pasmado sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella lo tomó de la mano y lo guio hacia las escaleras. Tenía completo control sobre él con tan solo susurrarle de esa manera. ¿A dónde iban? ¿Debía de detenerla? Mil cosas surgieron en su mente. Subieron los escalones juntos y ella seguía sin soltarlo de la mano, brindándole una especial vista de su espalda desnuda y de sus caderas. Una vez en el segundo piso, lo llevo a una parte oscura del corredor y lo pego hacia una pared. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? En verdad sus hormonas querían tomar decisiones en vez de su cabeza. Estaba atrapado entre su cazadora y la pared. Drogado de tal manera que no podía moverse. Jamás se había sentido así. Temari observó a su alrededor y relajo su postura junto a un suspiro.

— Perdona por eso —se cruzó de brazos terminando con su actuación de su lado sensual—. Ese Daimaru volvió a aparecer y tenía que escapar.

¿Daimaru? ¿Entonces… solo estaba aparentado? ¿Esa seducción la utilizo solo para escapar? El chico con la espalda pegada a la pared la miraba extremadamente desconcertado. Sentía que gotas de sudor comenzaban a resbalarse de su cuello y su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho.

— ¿Que te sucede? —Frunció el ceño la ángel.

— ¿Entonces?

— Esperamos un poco. Dejemos que su imaginación vuele.

Transcurrieron algunos segundos. Su cuerpo seguía sin responder y ella permanecía cruzada de brazos vigilando si aquella molestia volvía a aparecer. Estaba aturdido y poco a poco fue reincorporándose. Solo con esa actuación suya había hecho que su mundo se pusiera de cabeza. Volvió a tragar saliva intentando calmar sus latidos.

— ¿Por qué simplemente no le dices que no estas interesada? —Pronunció con un tono de fastidio al sentirse utilizado.

— Es del tipo de hombres que no aceptan un no. La única solución es lastimar su ego.

— Hay otras maneras para hacer eso, en vez de esconderse por ahí.

— ¿Qué propones? —Meneó hacia un lado su cadera.

El muchacho la miró fijamente. Su cerebro no estaba trabajando como el usual analítico estratega que siempre era. Era su instinto que había despertado al verla acercarse a él de esa manera. Desvió la mirada y decidió callar.

— Olvídalo. Ve con mis padres o busca a Tenten —por fin pudo despegarse de la pared—. Tengo algo que hacer.

— ¿Me dejaras de nuevo sin escolta? —Bufó incrédula— ¿Qué sucedió con "no es de un hombre dejar a las mujeres por su cuenta"? Hasta creo que Daimaru sabría eso.

Se detuvo en seco. ¿Alejarse de ella? ¿En que estaba pensado? Más bien ¿por qué no estaba pensando? Se acomodó el moño de su garganta para facilitar el flujo del oxígeno hacia su cerebro.

— Tienes razón, te escoltare con Tenten entonces. —Ofreció su brazo.

— Eso está mucho mejor, Nara. No me sorprende que no tengas alguna chica por ahí, eres muy torpe respecto a nosotras.

Ignoró por completo su comentario. En realidad había otro pensamiento en su mente. Hace una hora había presenciado una dulce imagen de su verdadero ser, paseándose entre las rosas debajo de la luz de la luna y ahora fue testigo de una actuación que acariciaba divinamente los instintos oscuros de cualquier hombre. Temari no notaba la rigidez del cuerpo del Nara al bajar nuevamente a la pista, con una pregunta corta el empresario le consultó la ubicación de sus amigos y ella lo llevo.

— ¡Hola Shikamaru! —Saludó radiantemente la castaña.

— Con que al fin decidiste dar la cara, Nara.

El empresario se mantuvo mudo. No devolvió ningún saludo, parecía como si estuviera en otra parte. Los tres se percataron que algo no estaba bien con su comportamiento, así que su acompañante lo obligo a conectar su mirada con la de ella.

— Shikamaru ¿te encuentras bien?

— Ya regreso.

Se alejó lo más calmado que pudo. Tenía que distraerse. Apagar sus instintos. Detener esos pensamientos que le provocaba, no era lugar y mucho menos la situación para dejar que su imaginación volara. El Nara llego rápido al bar a buscar algo de tomar y que le calmara sus nervios. Vaya que esa chica era la más problemática que se había encontrado. Era peligrosa si se lo proponía y si volvía hacer eso con él… Tan pronto el vaso de whisky toco su mano se lo terminó de una sentada.

— ¿Qué le sucede? —Indagó Temari.

— Es la primera vez que viene aquí. Quizás sean los nervios. —Continuó Neji.

El Hyuga sintió que Tenten lo miraba atentamente y recordó el pequeño episodio que tuvo hace unos momentos. La velada prosiguió con tranquilidad. Los tres jóvenes se mantuvieron platicando y preguntándose la ubicación del joven empresario que ni siquiera se dignó a saludarlos. Esperarían eso de Neji, pero incluso él tenía el ánimo de corresponderlos. Paso media hora y el muchacho regresó con ellos con un vaso de agua en mano.

— Disculpen. Ya estoy aquí.

La rubia arrugó la nariz.

— ¿Estuviste tomando?

— Para calmar los nervios. —Le dio otro sorbo a su bebida.

Ni una pizca de mentira. Sin embargo, la Sabaku detectaba que había algo raro en él.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

¡Hasta la próxima corazones! Cuando tenga tiempo libre de nuevo les público. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!


	29. A través de ti

**¡Hola! Como se acerca Halloween yo he surgido de los muertos para decirles… ¿que no he muerto? Como extrañaba escribir y aaaaagh ya quería publicarles este capítulo a morir. Con eso que tenía el 80 por ciento escrito desde la última vez que les publique. Pero las cosas no cuadrabaaan y no podía subir algo tan flojo y sin emoción. Hace dos semanas que me aprobaron mi tesis (pero aún requiere unas cuantas revisiones mas) lo que cuenta es que ya cruce la odisea y ¡ya soy más de ustedes que de la universidad! Hasta ahora me golpeo la inspiración y al fin pude terminarlo… ¿quién lo diría? ¡En domingo! Como lo demanda la tradición. Gracias, gracias, gracias, un montón de gracias por su paciencia. Los adoro con toda mi alma.**

 **Shirae, Karma3985, Lirio Shikatema, XukiUchiha, Franrcea han estado ahí desde hace mucho con esta historia TTuTT gracias por continuar a mi lado y con sus reviews. ¡Bienvenida Katyvip! Una gran disculpa por mi tardanza.**

 **¡Un capítulo más para la revelación de todo lo que han querido saber! Tendran el fruto de recompensa por su constancia y perseverancia ;)**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Capítulo 29:** _"_ _A través de ti"_

Que el alcohol transitara en su sistema no impedía que los engranes de su cabeza dejaran de trabajar a la perfección. Estaba acostumbrado a sus diferentes tonos de voz que advertían sus emociones, sus frías y espontaneas expresiones, pero algo nuevo se reveló ante sus ojos. La presencia de Neji atraía a otros empresarios a entablar conversaciones y solo por el hecho de estar cerca de él terminaban incluyéndolos en la plática. De ninguna otra manera se hubiera percatado de aquello. Creyó que se estaba imaginando cosas, hasta que cayó en cuenta por su nuevo comportamiento, sus recatados modales, la fluidez con la que hablaba tan formalmente con los desconocidos y el por qué la magnitud del salón o la refinada etiqueta del lugar nunca la impresionó. Era meramente un lugar más para ella. En cambio, la chica que solía proteger de todo y de todos, se abstenía de compartir sus pensamientos, pues desconocía lo que estaba bien o no en ese tipo de charlas. Sabía que de abrir su boca corría el riesgo de ofender a los potenciales socios del Hyuga.

La melodía que era emitida por la orquesta disminuyo su intensidad permitiendo que la voz del anfitrión del evento contrastara con la música. Amplificando su voz por medio de un micrófono, informó a los invitados que próximamente estarían sirviéndoles la cena. Todos aquellos que invadían la pista comenzaron a abandonarla para ocupar sus respectivos lugares. Al llegar a su mesa, Shikamaru haló la silla, esperó a que su acompañante se sentara y tomó asiento enfrente de ella. La mesa estaba cubierta por una fina tela de color hueso y en el centro destacaba un arreglo floral dentro de un esbelto jarro de cristal. Servilletas de tela meticulosamente dobladas se encontraban sobre sus platos de porcelana, acompañados por una gran variedad de cubiertos de plata junto a tres copas de cristal de diferentes tamaños y un vaso de agua. Un mesero se acercó a ellos para preguntarles que deseaban tomar.

— Una cidra de frutos rojos, por favor.

— Enseguida señorita y ¿para el caballero?

— Refresco normal.

— Claro que sí, señor. —El mesero hizo una reverencia antes de irse.

Acomodaba las piezas de aquel enigma. Si hubiera presenciado ese comportamiento antes lo hubiera alarmado, pues confirmaría sus sospechas de que eran unas impostoras que iban tras su dinero o por valiosa información, pero esa opción ya había sido descartada. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos seguían enérgicos. Tenía que poner en claro sus sospechas de una vez por todas.

— Temari —ella se limitó a responderle con la mirada—. No es la primera vez que estas dentro de un evento como estos, ¿verdad?

Con una expresión blanca, la ángel le sostuvo la mirada. El mesero regresó con una bandeja de plata con sus respectivas bebidas. Tras finalizar su cometido, se retiró sigilosamente. El Nara permaneció firme en su posición sin apartarle los ojos de encima. Cualquier mínimo movimiento que ella hiciera contribuiría a su respuesta. Que incrédula fue al pensar que podría seguir ocultándose de él cuando conocía su naturaleza analítica. Permaneció en silencio y con sus finos dedos comenzó a girar la pulsera que tenía en su muñeca alrededor de ella. Shikamaru se desfasó por un momento. Reconocía ese objeto. Él se lo había obsequiado sin saber que tenía un parecido a la que sus hermanos le habían regalado. Tal accesorio no cuadraba con la etiqueta del evento y aun así la traía puesta. ¿Por qué relacionaría esa pulsera a su pregunta? Continuó analizando sus cartas. Su previo y notorio odio hacia los empresarios, su familiaridad en ese tipo de eventos…

— ¿Fuiste algo de un empresario?

— Shikamaru —su tono de voz se volvió más fuerte—. No voy a hablar de eso esta noche.

No lo había mirado así desde el primer día que la conoció. Fría, dura, una advertencia. Logró levantar otro hostil muro para defenderse, pero nada negaba que el Nara hubiera acertado en su deducción.

— Disculpen la tardanza —dijo la señora mientras tomaba el lugar que estaba junto a la ángel con ayuda de su esposo—. Nos entretuvieron un poco.

Estaban tan absortos en su conversación que no notaron cuando se acercaron a ellos, provocando que los dos brincaran levemente en sus lugares y los observaran desconcertados.

— N-no hay problema. —Respondió en un tartamudo la ángel.

— ¿Interrumpimos algo? —Siguió Shikaku, mientras se sentada a un lado de su hijo.

— Para nada. Los estábamos esperando. —Mintió el Nara.

Los jóvenes se sintieron incomodos por la brusquedad en la que tuvieron que concluir su charla. Los padres del empresario estaban acomodándose en sus lugares mientras eran atendidos por un mesero. Para su deleite pidieron que les trajeran un vino blanco. El muchacho con gusto fue a buscar dicha petición, regresando con una clara botella envuelta en una fina tela. Prosiguió por describir las características del origen del vino y aguardo por la respuesta de los Nara. Ellos la aceptaron y el chico sirvió el vino en sus copas para después dejar la botella en una cubeta de hielo.

— Entonces Temari —rompió el hielo su padre—, Shikamaru dijo que no eras de por aquí. ¿De dónde eres?

— Ella es de Suna. —Intervino el muchacho.

Temari lo observó atónita. Él al no entender su nuevo gesto, levantó una ceja demostrando su confusión.

— Sí. De Suna.

Shikamaru quedo impresionado. Los ángeles no podían mentir, entonces… con mucha suerte había adivinado de donde venía. Aunque ella jamás lo había dicho o dado indicios de su ciudad natal. Parecía como si se intercambiaran preguntas mutuamente con la mirada.

— Ya veo. ¿Hace mucho calor por allá verdad? —Soltó una encantadora risa su madre— Konoha debe parecer un paraíso tropical a comparación de Suna.

— S-sí —trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo—. Después de vivir allá por mucho tiempo uno se acostumbra a las altas temperaturas.

— Y ¿qué estudiaste? O ¿sigues estudiando?

— Bueno —alzó un poco los hombros y miró su platillo— por cuestiones económicas tuve que interrumpir mis estudios. Aunque soy autodidacta. Siempre me ha gustado leer y continúe aprendiendo por mi cuenta.

Shikamaru les hizo señas a sus padres para que detuvieran su interrogatorio. De repente, un grupo de meseros, de manera sincronizada, colocaron platos hondos con una cálida crema en ellos. Al igual que una canasta de metal con panes que estaban recién salidos del horno.

— ¡E-eso es fantástico! —Rió nerviosamente el señor Nara—. Nunca es tarde para aprender.

— E-entonces, Shikamaru —decidió cambiar el tema Yoshino—. Ya vas a entrar a trabajar con tu padre ¿verdad? Espero que no te eches para atrás, jovencito.

— Si —exhaló con tedio mientras meneaba con su cuchara su crema—, ya les dije que sí.

— No sé si lo has notado, —tocó el brazo de la chica para llamarle la atención— pero nuestro hijo tiende a ser un flojonazo.

— Madre.

— Le es difícil ocultarlo. —Sonrió ampliamente.

— ¡Shikamaru! —Lo regaño Shikaku— ¿Qué actitud es esa? Deberías de enfocarte a ser un buen hombre, trabajador y todo un caballero. Tal y como te lo enseño tu padre.

— Papá ¿tú también?

Shikamaru ocultó su rostro entre sus manos. Apenas había pasado un minuto y ya tenían el afán de avergonzarlo. Volvieron a cambiar el tema, su madre estaba siendo severa con su padre. "Lo flojo lo saco de ti" dijo y el viejo Nara intentaba defenderse con excusas sumisas tratando de restaurar su ego enfrente de la invitada. ¿Ahora qué? Se coqueteaba uno al otro con su extraño juego de palabras. Al menos dejarían de preguntar sobre Temari y de su vida, lo que la mantendría un poco más cómoda con su presencia, ¿no es así? Entre las rendijas de sus dedos le echó un vistazo. La ángel estaba atenta a la conversación de sus padres. Con una amplia sonrisa y con una expresión de asombro. Ella analizaba el comportamiento de los dos, capturando con sus pupilas todo lo que podía. El chico no comprendía. ¿Por qué admiraba eso?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A diferencia de sus amigos, tenían una mesa solo para los dos. Cenaban en silencio y lo que armonizaba su noche era la música de la orquesta. A su alrededor también flotaban las diversas conversaciones de las mesas continuas, que meramente sonaban como una mezcla de murmullos acompañados de los ocasionales ruidos de las copas chocando o de los cubiertos tocando los platos. ¿Cómo podía pretender que su arranque de furia nunca pasó? ¿Cómo podía seguirle sonriendo así? ¿Por qué se iría? Le dio un sorbo al amargo vino rojo que estaba en su copa. Sus ojos aperlados se posaron en ella, encontrándose con el hecho que ella también lo estaba mirando y trazó esa curva sobre sus labios al coincidir. _"Detente."_ Desvió la mirada y colocó su copa sobre la mesa. Los meseros retiraron sus platos vacíos de la entrada y los remplazaron con un humeante y exquisito platillo fuerte. De nuevo solos. Suspiró. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué haría a continuación? ¿Por qué tan poco tiempo? Sintió una suave presión sobre su mano lo que lo regresó a la realidad. Fue la castaña quien posó su delicada mano sobre la suya.

— ¿Estas bien?

Vaya efecto tranquilizador que causaba en él. Que fácil callaba su mente con tan solo escucharla. Eso hacía que ambicionara más su compañía.

— Todavía me arrepiento por la manera en que te hable. No estuvo bien.

— Tranquilo —dijo suavemente—. Sé que no fue tu intención.

 _"_ _Deja de hacer eso"_ pensó desviando la mirada. ¿Qué pasaría si volteaba su mano y tomaba la suya? Nada bueno pasaría. ¿Cuándo entendería que no podía seguir perturbando las emociones de la ángel con sus propios deseos egoístas? Así que aparto su mano.

— ¡Vamos! Esto es una fiesta —volvió a alentarlo—. Es para que la pases bien y te diviertas.

— No soy del tipo que se divierte en estos eventos.

— Debe de haber algo en este lugar que te mejore el humor.

— Lo dudo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes si no lo has intentado? —Sus ojos chocolates brillaban con su usual emoción de siempre.

— Bien —comenzó a partir el corte de carne de su plato—. Te escucho.

— Juguemos a algo.

— Este no es un lugar para juegos.

— Sera un juego discreto. —Colocó su dedo índice enfrente de su sonrisa traviesa.

El Hyuga exhaló.

— ¿Cuál sería el juego?

— Nombra un objeto, lo buscamos con la mirada entre los invitados y quien lo encuentre primero, gana.

— Suena absurdo.

— La regla seria que no tenemos permitido levantarnos de nuestros lugares.

Neji estaba concentrado en terminar su comida antes de que se enfriara. Probó un bocado de esta y luego lo tragó. Volvió a exhalar.

— Empieza.

— ¡Muy bien! —Junto sus manos con alegría y miró a la mesa—. Collar de perlas. Uno, dos, tres ¡ya!

La castaña miraba entusiasta alrededor mientras que el empresario no se esforzaba en lo absoluto en buscar.

— ¡Lo encontré! Dos mesas atrás de nosotros. La dama del vestido azul.

— Este juego tiene fallas. —Pronunció con tedio.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Saco negro. Uno, ya. Lo encontré. El hombre de la mesa de a un lado. Gane. ¿Ves a lo que me refiero?

— ¡Eso no se vale, Neji! —Se cruzó de brazos—. Ya lo habías buscado antes de decirlo.

— No —continúo comiendo—. La mayoría de los hombres están usando sacos negros.

— Está bien. Regla número dos: Que no sea algo muy fácil de encontrar. Di otra cosa.

— De acuerdo. Reloj plateado. Encuéntralo.

La ángel asintió contenta y volteó a sus alrededores. Observando las muñecas de cada invitado hasta que su misión destellara cerca de ella.

— ¡Listo! El hombre de la izquierda que está levantando la copa. ¡Ya llevo dos!

Su espíritu competitivo comenzó a surgir, podría tratarse de un juego muy tonto, pero quedarse atrás en dicha tarea… no podía permitirlo. El Hyuga frunció el ceño.

— Tu turno.

— Okay —se tapó sus ojos con una mano—. Bolso pequeño —se descubrió los ojos—. En sus marcas, listos

— Se va a enfriar tu comida —la interrumpió el ojiperla. Esperó a que la chica se sorprendiera y mirara su plato que permanecía intacto—. Ya. Atrás de ti, la señora de negro.

La castaña giró su rostro a sus espaldas, le regresó la mirada con admiración y soltó una breve risa.

— ¡Eso es trampa!

— En serio, deberías de comer. —Pretendió no entender de lo que hablaba.

— Sigues tú. Ah-ah cubre tus ojos y luego nombras el objeto.

— Estas creando las reglas para tu beneficio.

— Solo hazlo.

— Bien. Solo esta vez. —Se cubrió los ojos de la misma manera en que lo hizo ella. Movió un poco uno de sus dedos para poder espiar entre ellos.

— ¡Te vi!

— Ya, ya. Sin ver. —Volvió a cerrar los ojos—. Llaves.

Extendieron su búsqueda de objetos desde sus lugares. Neji lo tomó en serio y compitió a la par con ella. Parecía que su mesa era la que más se divertían, por las risas y acusaciones que surgían entre los dos. Sí. Incluso el Hyuga estaba riéndose. Eran cortas sus sonrisas, pero su expresión se había transformado a una alegre. Seguía aplicándole jugadas sucias a la castaña, en especial cuando estaba comiendo. Mencionaba el siguiente objeto sabiendo que le quitaría la oportunidad de que contestara. Ella se cubría la boca, apresurándose para pasarse la comida, apuntaba al objeto y reía por la nariz. Se abanicaba con la mano para poder respirar sin dejar de sonreír. Después de tragar la comida, protestaba que ella había sido la primera en encontrar el objeto. Lamentablemente, tuvieron que interrumpir su juego pues notaron que los meseros ya estaban recogiendo los platillos de la comida y lo reemplazaban con el postre. Hicieron una tregua y trataron de terminarse su platillo pacíficamente. Aunque permanecían atentos por si alguno de los dos intentaba traicionar su pacto.

— Dejémoslo en un empate.

— ¿Empate? —Repitió incrédula— ¡Hiciste trampa la mayoría de las veces!

— Eran estrategias.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Se había excusado de la mesa diciendo que volvería pronto. Necesidades de damas supusieron sus padres. Se llenaron de orgullo al ver que su hijo fue detrás de ella para acompañarla. Por fin el flojonazo de su hijo se estaba comportando como un caballero. Sin embargo, poco sabían que la rubia sutilmente le había dado una señal de que necesitaba hablar a solas con él. Luego de alejarse lo suficiente, se plantó en su lugar y dio media vuelta. Era increíble como su hermosos ojos aqua podrían intimidar de esa manera.

— Detén lo que sea que estás haciendo.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Deja de intentar de averiguar de mi pasado, ¿entendido?

¿Por qué retomó esa actitud tan rígida con él? Tuvieron que pasar varios días para que la ángel bajara la guardia y actuara como era en verdad. Solo por averiguar un par de cosas sobre ella se había vuelto a cerrar. ¿Qué había en su pasado que no deseaba que se enterara? Entonces, como si tuviera un radar, el Nara apartó su mirada para captar el intruso de aquella ocasión. Al identificarlo frunció el ceño y se posicionó cerca de la rubia.

— Se discreta, —susurró— tu fan número uno también nos siguió —la ángel echó un vistazo a espaldas del Nara. Era verdad. Ahí andaba pretendiendo que no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado ahí y mirando hacia otra dirección. Ella tronó la boca—. ¿Por qué simplemente no le dices que deje de molestar?

— Lo hará cuando actuemos más convincentes.

— ¿Convincentes?

— De que no hay espacio para nadie más.

Shikamaru se quedó petrificado en su lugar desmenuzando sus palabras. ¿Espacio para nadie más? No. No creía que lo dijera en el sentido que se imaginaba.

— Si hago cualquier cosa me matarías.

— Si pudiera, eso sería verdad. Supongo que ya se le está subiendo el alcohol a la cabeza o sigue con el mismo vaso desde la última vez que lo vi —volvió a darle un vistazo—. ¿Por qué los hombres tienen que tomar para agarrar valor de hacer las cosas?

— Bueno, el alcohol tiene distintos efectos en diferentes personas. A unos puede relajarlos, otros buscan que les den seguridad de sí mismos, en otros les intensifican sus emociones, algunos consideran que no pueden divertirse sin él y el resto simplemente no deberían de mezclarse con el alcohol.

— También recurriste a los poderes del alcohol, ¿recuerdas? —Torció la boca—. ¿Con que propósito?

— De nada sirve que te mienta. Nervios fue todo.

— ¿Buscas valor en apagar tus sentidos?

La intriga en sus pupilas lo estaba matando. El alcohol definitivamente seguía en su sistema, lo que debía de controlar era detener su boca antes de revelar cosas de más. Quien sabe cómo reaccionaría si le confesara sus se… frenó sus pensamientos. Tenía que cambiar el tema.

— No fui el único que tomo esta noche. ¿Qué sucede contigo si cruzas tu límite de sobriedad?

Lo detectó en el instante. Mala señal. Le estaba ocultando algo. Entrecerró sus hermosos ojos aqua e intento sacarle la verdad con la mirada. Hasta que se recordó que no valía la pena. De todos modos se iría el día siguiente. Tener información de más o de menos de él ya daba igual.

— Creo que conmigo intensifica mis emociones.

— ¿Ósea que pondrías un cuchillo en mi cuello si hago algo que te molestara y tuvieras un par de copas más encima?

— Si fueras alguien más y no fuera lo que soy, definitivamente sí —bajo la mirada—. Hace tiempo que deje de confiar en los que me rodeaban. Aunque tú me has demostrado, en más de una ocasión, que eres de fiar por ahora.

— Lo que es bueno, ¿no?

— Del mismo modo es malo —dijo seria—. En ti depende en enseñarme a recuperar la esperanza en las personas o demostrarme que tenía la razón en apartarme.

— Mendokusai. —Exhaló rendido.

Temari rió un poco. Su risa lo hacía vibrar de una manera maravillosa. Eran escazas las ocasiones en las que sentía que hablaba con la verdadera chica que tenía enfrente de él. ¿Por qué insistía en esconderla? Esa noche había salido más veces a flote que cualquier otro día. Podía ser ella misma porque confiaba en él y ahora necesitaba que la ayudara a quitarse ese "problema" de encima. Shikamaru bufó con la nariz.

— Entonces por esta noche, ¿sería tu ángel guardián? —No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa que parecía un tanto coqueta.

— Ja ja. Muy chistoso, Nara.

— Tendrías que decirme que hacer —retornó a su seriedad—. No quiero que malinterpretes mis acciones.

— ¿Cómo tratarías a una chica que te interesa?

— Yo, —otra vez se sentía atrapado contra una pared, lo que provocó que tuviera la ansiedad de rascarse el cuello— yo... yo que sé. Lo que me nazca en el momento, mientras sepa que está bien con ella.

— Intentemos de nuevo —se balanceó sobre su cadera y cruzándose de brazos—. Vienes con alguien. Sabes que alguien más quiere quitártela, ¿qué harías? Quiero entender que ya sabes que cosas no tienes permitido conmigo.

"Nada" seria su respuesta. Sabía que no le apetecía estar con otra persona. Solo de pensar que alguien le diera constantemente razones para preocuparse de los demás, le resultaba tedioso. Bastante problemático para su gusto. Aunque de nada serviría confiar en que ella no lo provocaría. Con un muchacho tan insistente como ese, era difícil saber que intenciones traería entre manos. En el peor de los casos, podría aventurarse de cruzar todos los límites de la ángel con el objetivo de conseguir tan siquiera una miseria de ella. De ninguna manera podría permitir que eso sucediera. Tenía que ahuyentarlo. Las usuales amenazas y demostración de fuerza física, cosas que haría un "macho" sin cerebro, realmente no era lo suyo. No le quedaba otro remedio. Suspiró. Contempló a la rubia y aguardo a que sus orbes se cruzaran para actuar. Al ser correspondido, sacó una mano de su bolsillo, colocándola sobre la piel expuesta de su espalda y la acercó con delicadeza hacia él. La Sabaku entendió que el chico había echado a andar su plan, volvió a girar su rostro para incluir a Daimaru en su rango de visión y confirmar que era testigo de aquella escena.

Shikamaru le siguió la mirada por el rabillo del ojo y volvió a concentrarse en ella. Tomando ventaja de que la ángel había girado su rostro, el empresario le plantó un suave beso sobre su mejilla. Uno que fue un suave rose que avivó un color carmesí en sus mejillas. Sembrando con sus labios una expresión de desconcierto que se apoderó del rostro de la chica. Tal acción podría hacerse pasar fácilmente como un dulce regaño de que no apartara su mirada de él. Demandando su completa atención. El contacto fue muy breve, pero el caos que liberó en su interior convirtió los segundos en minutos. Temari retornó lentamente su vista hacia él desarmándolo en ese instante. Aquella expresión le era familiar, le recordaba la feria. Esos hermosos aqua fijos sobre él, su sonrojo que se hacía notar en su piel, le confesaba sin palabras que la había tomado desprevenida. No le extrañaba en lo absoluto, era la primera vez que se aproximaba así a ella. Asimismo él se quedó con estragos del nerviosismo. Entro en pánico otra vez. ¿Estuvo bien? ¿Rodaría su cabeza? Lo que sea que tenia de alcohol en sus venas se había evaporado junto a su valor dejándolo ahí petrificando como un verdadero cobarde.

Ella bajo la mirada y rodeó con sus brazos su cuello. Sí. Era su fin. Tragó saliva y esperó su próximo movimiento, el cuerpo del muchacho se tensó. La ángel ocultó su rostro en su cuello ¿No lo iba a asesinar? Su leve respiración comenzó a impregnarse en su cuello. Al parecer su vida ya no peligraba, pero estaba inquieto por su actual posición. ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? Él fue el culpable de acercarla y de besarla… ¡¿Qué había hecho?! ¿Por qué lo había hecho? No que estuviera mal, pero había olvidado por completo el propósito de su acción. Hasta que lo recordó. Por el rabillo de su ojo volvió a buscar al causante de ese abrazó. No había señales de Daimaru. ¿Lo había visto todo? Cierto. Todo había sido un plan para ahuyentarlo.

— Temari —deshizo el nudo de su garganta con facilidad—. Funcionó. Ya no está.

Le pareció lo más correcto informarle lo más pronto posible. Quizás ella estaba en la misma situación que él, hirviendo en su lugar de pena. Ninguno de los dos se movió un centímetro. ¿Qué sucedía? El empresario no encontraba que hacer, no es que deseara quitarla. Solo que no era común que cruzara esa línea con una mujer.

— Gracias. —Su voz fue enmudecida debido de su escondite, pero audible para él.

— Sabes —sacó su única mano libre y se rasco la cabeza—, por un segundo creí que ibas ahorcarme.

Aquel comentario lo pronunció con el propósito de aligerar las cosas entre ellos. A pesar de sus intenciones, aún tenía miedo… o nervios o inquietud o pena. ¿Quizás todo eso? La ángel salió de su escondite alejándose por fin del joven, con la mirada baja y sosteniéndose el brazo. Su semblante parecía serio, pero sus mejillas seguían teñidas. Comenzó a odiarlo o pretender que lo hacía ya que no tenía dicho sentimiento. "Odiaba" que las cosas encajaran con él, que reviviera recuerdos que había suprimido en su interior y hacerla sentir como aquella vez que estaba viva. Conocía la causas y consecuencias de todo, por eso estaba recuperando su compostura. ¡Exclusivamente esa colonia suya que no dejaba de atraparla cada vez que la detectaba! Tuvieron que pasar algunos segundos para que los dos volvieran a la normalidad.

— No juegues con tu suerte, Nara. —Detectó la advertencia en su voz.

— Mendokusai.

Definitivamente seguía caminando sobre la cuerda floja.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Permanecían en su mesa en silencio, cuando el ambiente recupero vida junto a la música de la orquesta. Normalmente era ella quien iniciaba la conversación, pero ahora se abstenía de hacerlo. El empresario conservaba sus ojos sobre su copa, que recién había rellenado después del postre. Entonces los dos abrieron la boca y pronunciaron el nombre del otro recíprocamente al mismo tiempo. Exhalaciones que arrastraban cortas risas surgieron después. Neji insistió en que fuera Tenten la que hablara primero.

— ¿Qué será de ti después de que —hizo una pausa— ya sabes, nos vayamos? —Se encogió de hombros no sintiéndose completamente segura de su elección en el tema de conversación.

El Hyuga meditó un poco en la elaboración de su respuesta.

— El resultado de esta noche definirá mi futuro —atrapó como siempre la atención de la curiosa chica—. Si mi empresa llega a ser la ganadora esta noche, regresaría a mi usual rutina de trabajo. Continuando mejorando su eficacia y su desempeño gradualmente. De lo contrario, tendría que trabajar el doble, renovar la estructura interna de la empresa, entre otras cosas.

La castaña se inclinó un poco hacia el frente y recargó sus codos sobre la mesa sin despegarle sus orbes chocolates de encima.

— ¿Podrías prometerme un par de cosas?

— Depende que sea lo que me pidas. Quizás pueda.

— Promete —lo señaló con el dedo— que trataras mejor a tus empleados. No me importa que problemas tengas o que exigencias puedas seguir tú. Son personas, no maquinas —el ojiperla permaneció serio— ¡Promételo!

— Bien, —suspiró cruzándose de brazos— lo prometo. ¿Qué más?

— Promete —esta vez la castaña bajó la mirada y habló con un tono de voz más suave— promete que no te alejaras tanto de tus amigos. Sé que es difícil para ti y te sacan de quicio de vez en cuando, pero esfuérzate un poco por hacerlo sí. No quiero que te quedes tanto tiempo solo.

La ángel le dedicó una mirada suplicante, demostrándole que estaba preocupada a morir. Incluso sabiendo que se iría, se mortificaba por su existencia. Antes de conocerlo, su vida era meramente solo él y ahora era él… viéndola partir.

— Si me comporto como me lo pides, ¿regresarías?

Cambiar sus actos a cambio de nada no lo convencía en lo absoluto. Nada le impedía retornar a su solitaria vida de antes, menos sin ella que estuviera empujándolo y mangoneándolo. Quería una garantía que su esfuerzo valiera la pena. Tenten pensó en su propuesta, no podía mentirle y tampoco asegurarle que lo haría. Su misión y su futuro eran bastante inciertos.

— Solo puedo prometerte que le pediría permiso a Padre para hacerlo —Neji solo asintió con la cabeza en silencio—. ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?

El ojiperla se acomodó en su lugar.

— Solo pensaba. Sabes cosas de mí, sin embargo yo no sé mucho sobre ti. Ahora que recuerdas cosas de tu pasado, me preguntaba, si podrías decirme quien eres en realidad.

— ¿En realidad?

— Digo. Sé cómo eres ahora, pero ¿así eras antes?

La castaña se encogió de hombros y se abrazó a sí misma.

— Esa pregunta me aterra en cierto modo. Quiero creer que la persona que era antes, actuaba como lo hago ahora. Se supone que esas características están impregnadas en mi alma y aunque tenga huecos en mi memoria, no cambiaría quien soy. ¿Verdad?

— ¿Te agradas como eres ahora?

— Definitivamente.

— Entonces, quizás tengas razón. Eres una imagen de quien tú eras antes. Es difícil cambiar como eres. Más no imposible. Tendría que pasar algo verdaderamente terrible que… te deje marca de por vida.

Los dos intercalaron miradas sabiendo que aun había acontecimientos oscuros en sus vidas, algunas conocidas y otras confusas.

— Pero, puedo recuperar mi viejo yo, ¿no es así?

— Esa será tu decisión.

— ¿Por qué alguien decidiría no volver a ser como antes? —el ojiperla desvió la mirada—. Lo siento. No quise… Yo solo.

— Está bien. Es bueno saber que aun tienes preguntas. Puedo responderla, pero tendría que reflexionarla. Es un poco más complicada de lo que parece.

— N-no es necesario. No tienes que responderme.

— De verdad, está bien. A veces haces preguntas que nunca me había hecho a mí mismo. Tarde o temprano me las tendría que hacer.

El semblante de la castaña continuaba reflejando un poco de aflicción y seriedad. Realmente diferente a lo que era su lado dulce, inocente y risueño que siempre demostraba. En silencio, acomodaba su falda carmín del vestido en lo que procesaba su charla. Hablaban de cambios en una persona, y quien venía a su mente junto a esa palabra, más porque tanto Hinata como Ino se lo habían mencionado antes, era él.

— Neji —hizo una pausa— ¿te gusta quien eres ahora?

— Me siento cómodo por lo que soy ahora, pero si reconozco un cambio desde —elevó sus ojos aperlados y los fijo en ella— que te encontré.

Tenía la completa atención de la ángel. Los dos sentían que había algo que discutir, algo que aclarar, algo que los quería obligar a dejar que sus bocas revelaran sus anhelos. Ella mordió su labio inferior y aparto la mirada, él bajo sus orbes hasta sus manos. Parecía que en silencio habían hecho un pacto de no volver a cruzar ese tema. Entonces, ¿por qué les resultaba tan tentador hacerlo?


	30. A una mordida del pecado

**¡Sorpresa, sorpresa!** ¿Qué tal? Sé que Halloween está cerca, pero no soy un fantasma ;). Me propuse ser más constante y aquí estoy. Es tiempo de dejar tantos rodeos y llegar al tema que tanto anhelan, ¿no creen? ¡Este es un episodio especial! Capítulo 30, página 312 en mi Word y es el más largo que he hecho. Donde las cosas van a cambia, drasticamente. Ya tiene tiempo que llevo escribiendo este episodio, 6 años precisamente, y moría por ya publicarlo. Claro que después de tanto cambio que ha tenido la historia, se ha tenido que adaptar un poco. Con lo que anunció que mi narrativa comenzara a cambiar, espero lograr el impacto que busco con ustedes ¿por qué? Bueno no todo tenía que ser de color de rosa, ¿no es asi? :)

 **Shirae, Francea, Lirio-Shikatema, XukiUchiha y karma3985.** Este episodio va dedicado para ustedes que han estado ahí desde mis inicios. **Mi eterno agradecimiento a ustedes e incluso a los lectores que siguen este fic por darme una oportunidad de compartir mis alocadas ideas con ustedes.** ¡No los entretengo más! Espero con ansias sus respuestas y reviews :D

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Capítulo 30:** _"_ _A una mordida del pecado"_

Al dejarla en su mesa, tenía la certeza de que sus padres no demorarían en regresar en lo que él solucionaba su manojo de nervios. Uno. Dos. Tres profundos tragos se bebió en un instante, su garganta ya estaba adormecida y no sentía el ardor del alcohol. Esperó unos segundos apoyado sobre la mesa del bar, con el vaso en mano, y volvió a posar sus ojos sobre ella. Ahí estaba, cruzada de piernas, meneando una de ellas como si fuera carnada, exponiendo su piel y deleitando sus pupilas. Se convirtió en un vigilante, percatándose de otros rostros y ojos, aparte de los suyos, que giraban hacia su dirección. Su atractiva figura era un completo imán de atención no deseada. No dudaba que despertara el instinto de otros, como lo hacía con él. Era cuestión de tiempo para que algún hambriento hombre fuera a seducirla con sus palabras. Aflojó un poco su corbata y se quitó el saco colocándolo en su antebrazo. Le hizo una petición fugaz al barman y se encaminó hacia la mujer. La ángel brincó al instante al sentir una prenda caer sobre sus descubiertas piernas de seda.

— Oye, ¡no soy perchero!

Observó cómo rodeo la mesa para buscar la silla más cercana, ignorando su reciente reclamó y dándole otro trago a su bebida. Hasta que sintió otra presencia detrás de ella. Inmediatamente giró para averiguar la identidad del individuo. Era meramente un mesero con un cálido gesto y una copa burbujeante en su bandeja de plata.

— Una cidra de frutos rojos para la señorita.

— Gracias —su respuesta le indicó que había sido el quien le había solicitado su bebida. Contempló con recelo la copa y logró ver al mesero hacer una reverencia y marcharse—. Odio la etiqueta. —Cambio el tema mientras se quitó la corbata y abrió unos cuantos botones de su camisa.

— ¿Tan temprano y te estas desvistiendo? —Bufó divertida. Estaba detectando algo nuevo en el aura del empresario, que atraía su atención un poco más de lo usual. El saco que le había arrojado le brindaba una sensación agradable, pues aún conservaba el calor de su acompañante. Decidió acomodarlo mejor en su regazo para que no se arrastrara en el suelo—. Calmado con esos botones, luego estaremos compitiendo por quien tiene más escote.

— ¿Tú crees que alguien me dé su número así? o ¿Me desabotono unos cuantos más?

Su expresión continuaba seria como de costumbre, pero sus palabras… Luchó para contener su risa. Tenía razón, el alcohol solo causaba que hablara de más.

— ¿Quieres que las mujeres se tiren a tus pies?

— ¿Te pondría celosa?

Aunque deseaba escuchar la respuesta, ella solo rió por la nariz. En ese momento, vio como el empresario levantó su vaso para llevarlo a su boca e intervino al santiamén. Forzándolo con su mano a que devolviera el whisky a la mesa. "Suficiente alcohol, por ahora" le dijo con la mirada. Dicha acción requirió que se acercara más a la mesa, portando una nueva y peligrosa perspectiva que enmarcaba su blando busto. El empresario por respeto aparto su mirada, pero esa imagen sería difícil de olvidar.

— Hagamos algo —sugirió ella con ambos brazos cruzados sobre la mesa— ¿Qué tal si nos leemos mutuamente?

Shikamaru asintió en silencio, alejó su bebida de él, colocó sus codos sobre la mesa, entrelazando sus manos a la altura de su rostro y anclando su mirada en sus ojos aqua.

— Damas primero.

La rubia trazó una sonrisa ladeada, cautivando aún más la atención del chico. Reflexionó un par de minutos llevándose su mano al mentón, seguía sin despegarle su mirada al empresario. Fue hasta que sintió que sus opiniones estaban en orden que decidió revelarlas.

— Bien. Detrás de tu apariencia de vago escondes tu inteligencia. Analizas lo que te puede ser útil y conectas factores, lo que te ayuda a predecir qué sucederá a continuación o te ayuda a tener una clara idea de lo que está sucediendo. Si encuentras un callejón sin salida, no dejas que se te nuble la mente y buscas otra manera de encontrar una respuesta. Tu madurez me sorprende por la edad que tienes, hasta a veces hablas como un abuelo. Claro, es un arma de doble filo; la mayor parte es interesante hablar contigo y otras aburres. Eres caballeroso, aunque no eres precisamente un caballero de brillante armadura. Que no se te suba el ego, pero tu carta fuerte seria lo analítico que eres y eso resulta ser algo atractivo para algunas mujeres.

— ¿Gracias?

— Es lo más cercano a un cumplido que escucharas de mí —alzó los hombros y posó una de sus manos en el cuello de su copa—. Puntos débiles. No es apariencia. En verdad prefieres dormir en vez de trabajar. Ahora te encuentras en el punto que es hora de hacerte responsable y ya no puedes huir de eso. Y las mujeres. No sabes tratar con ellas. Descuida. Estoy segura que no tardaras en encontrarte a una chica o más bien la chica te encontrara a ti. Eres muy flojo para mover tu trasero para ese tipo de cosas.

De esa manera no podría subirle el ego a nadie, menos si sentía más pedradas que halagos. Inconscientemente se aferró a un detalle y despertó su interés. ¿Lo analítico era considerado atractivo? Bajo la cabeza y sonrió discretamente.

— Quizás tengas razón. —Exhaló dolido tras la masacre de su descripción.

— ¿Y de mí? —Se recargó en el respaldo de la silla con la copa en mano— ¿Qué lees?

Los ojos del empresario se volvieron filosos al posarse en ella. Era innecesario armarse un discurso, pues tenía tiempo tratando de comprenderla. Solo tenía que recitar sus previas conclusiones.

— A simple vista se nota que eres mandona, gruñona, directa, fría, dura con tus palabras, centrada y responsable. Una mujer difícil de lidiar y con una gran afición por discutir. En resumen: Un dolor de cabeza. Aquí viene la parte interesante. Eso es solo tu superficie, lo que utilizas para alejar a personas no deseadas. Si eso es lo externo, ¿cómo eres internamente? Es difícil de saber, pues te ocultas a propósito detrás de tus acciones ¿Razones? —Alzo los hombros—. Supongo que no tengo permitido preguntar, me ignorarías y podría agriarte la velada. Si proteges a aquellos que consideras que valen tu tiempo, solo que no de esa manera tan exagerada como pretendes hacerlo—hizo una pausa—. A pesar de todas tus excusas, defensas y evasiones, pude conocer parte de tu centro. Sale a flote y no puedes controlarla cuando haces cosas que te gustan: como ver un paisaje o estar entre jardines, a diferencia de Tenten te reservas tus comentarios. Lo único nuevo para mí es tu habilidad en comunicarte con los demás. Podría decir que encajas donde sea. Y que admiro tu inteligencia y astucia.

— ¿Algo más, Nara? —pronunció su apellido como en una melodía.

— ¿Acerté con algo? —Volvió a posar su mirada sobre ella. Ella ahogó su respuesta con un trago a su bebida. Él contempló como humedecía sus labios con el burbujeante líquido. Lo que despertaba un extraño apetito en él. Culpó al whisky por el tipo de ideas que surgían en su cabeza y que no eran usuales de él. Exhaló con una sonrisa—. Dices tanto sin decir nada. Tu orgullo no te permite dejarme gozar que acerté en algo.

— Solo confirmas el por qué tengo que irme.

— ¿Qué tan peligroso es dejarme conocerte?

— Es peligroso para mí.

Sus ojos aqua le decían que era hora de cerrar el tema. Desde que se conocieron vivían en un constante empuja y jala entre los dos, donde él indagaba sobre ella y ella lo limitaba concediéndole solo poca información superficial. De alguna manera saciaba ligeramente su curiosidad y como forma agradecimiento decidió terminar con ese interrogatorio.

— ¿Podrás dormir tranquila sabiendo que le destrozaste el corazón a Daimaru?

— Es mejor eso a que viva con la ilusión de algo que no va a pasar.

— ¿Cómo culparlo? A veces es mejor correr el riesgo a nunca haberlo hecho. Si me pongo en su lugar, sabría que tendría un 50/50 de posibilidad, pero llamarle la atención a una mujer que impone con solo su presencia, sí que intimida. Al menos deberías darle un poco de crédito a su valentía de intentar romper el hielo contigo.

La rubia repasó sus palabras en su cabeza y despertó su inquietud de averiguar más, pero lo miraba como si estuviera a punto de ponerle una prueba.

— ¿Qué haría un hombre para que una mujer que intimida le ponga atención?

El empresario suspiró.

— Lo poco que se de las mujeres que intimidan es que saben lo que quieren y no aceptaran menos. Lo sé porque mi madre es así. Da miedo cuando se enoja y si no cumples con sus expectativas, arde Troya —comenzó a jugar con los hielos y el whisky de su vaso, girando su contenido en dirección de las manecillas del reloj—. Sabiendo identificar eso, uno entiende que lo material y la apariencia no van a inclinar la balanza a nuestro favor. Por lo que nos queda solamente nuestra personalidad y nuestra actitud. Debemos de averiguar cómo meter eso en un tipo de tarjeta de presentación. Nuestra desventaja: somos malos haciendo dos cosas a la vez. Ya es difícil despegar la mirada de ti y tener que sacar a relucir nuestras mejores conductas para impresionarte, provoca que a uno se le olvide el motivo del porque se acercó a ti en primer lugar. De mi parte, comprendo a cualquiera que quiera correr el riesgo de que le pisotees el corazón con tal de que le regales un par de segundos de ti o al menos conseguir hacerte reír. No esa sonrisa que usas para vender una amigable imagen de ti. Sino esa risa que quisiera que tuvieras todos los días —al notar la expresión de asombro de la rubia, logro al fin colocar un freno mental— estoy hablando de más, ¿no es cierto?

— Sí. Déjame ayudarte con eso —le cubrió su boca con su mano—. ¡Mucho mejor!

El empresario estaba avergonzado, pero de la misma manera agradecido de que lo ayudara a cerrar su boca, ya que solo estaba exponiendo sin filtros sus deseos. Era cierto. Le gustaba verla reír, le gustaba verla contenta y si él podía provocar dichas emociones en ella… Se había vuelto una meta clandestina que se propuso en silencio. Sabía que no obtendría nada a cambio por eso. De igual manera sentía que lo obtenía todo al lograrlo. Se convirtió en una necesidad curvear esos labios, pero ¿por qué lo hacía? Ella se marcharía al día siguiente y sin ella su objetivo no servía de nada. Le arrojó de nuevo su mirada con más determinación tratando de darle un claro mensaje, lo que borró por completo la sonrisa triunfante de la rubia. Sus pupilas se habían vuelto un tanto amenazadoras para ella. Reviviendo sentimientos familiares en ella, provocando que se sintiera expuesta. Temía que con tan solo sus ojos descubrieran sus secretos los cuales había encerrado bajo llave. Sus mejillas se encendieron y su corazón tomó un ritmo diferente. Latía inquieto. Como si… Shikamaru tomó con delicadeza su muñeca y aparto su mano de su rostro. Aun sin soltarla, le indicó con la mirada que alguien se aproximaba por su espalda.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ambos admiraban una majestuosa obra donde dos personas intentaban enlazarse. Las figuras permanecían estáticas, pero en sus rostros y expresiones corporales se veía pasmado el anhelo de estar juntos. Reflejando la invisible barrera que tenían entre los dos. Las emociones estaban ahí, más estaban capturados en una piedra sin vida. Un constante "tictac" resonaba en su mente, recordándole la realidad. Mientras tanto, enganchada de su brazo, la ángel analizaba cada detalle de la obra. Ya se había vuelto parte de su rutina que hiciera eso, pues desde hace tiempo, su espacio personal ya se mezclaba en armonía con ella.

— ¿Le has contado a Temari sobre lo que hablamos en la feria? Cuando estábamos en el bote.

La ángel lo contempló con sus ojos chocolates bien abiertos y después desvió la mirada hacia el piso.

— No. —Su tono de voz cambio drásticamente.

— ¿Por qué?

— Me imagino que ella tenía o sigue teniendo sospechas de que algo sucedía. Si se enterara que… Me hubiera alejado de ti al instante.

— Suena como si eso fuera malo para ti.

Tenten se encogió en su lugar. Era verdad, le parecía terrible que la apartaran de él. Viéndolo de ese modo, sonaba comprometedor lo que había dicho.

— Bueno, pensar que ya no te veré más e irme abruptamente, me hace sentir mal. ¿E-eso es raro?

El Hyuga bufó con la nariz ladeando una leve sonrisa.

— Es normal. Irse sin despedirse se sentiría como si algo nunca se concluyó. Un vacío —el ojiperla comenzó a recordar—. Y pensar que te encontré el techo del edificio. En ese momento creí que estabas apunto de suicidarte.

— ¡No! Para nada. Yo solo trataba de encontrar a Temari —tronó la boca—. Volviendo a ese día, vaya que actuaba descuidadamente. Cometí un montón de errores.

— No seas tan dura contigo. Muy apenas recordabas tu nombre.

— No. Solo piénsalo. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no te hubiera encontrado a ti? ¿Con quién más me toparía? ¿Tú crees que hubieran actuado de la misma manera en que tú lo hiciste?

Una chica tan inocente como lo era tiempo atrás, contra una persona cualquiera, con intensiones desconocidas, quizás un oportunista. ¿Qué hubiera sido de ella? Y ¿él? ¿En que estaba pensando cuando llevo a una desconocida a su casa?, dejándola dormir en su cuarto, incluso permitirle que se acercara tanto a su persona…

— Erramos al confiar en exceso en un desconocido. Sin embargo, nada malo ha resultado de esa decisión. Entonces no veo la razón para llamar nuestro encuentro como una "equivocación". En cambio, creo que hemos ganado mutuamente algo. Por ejemplo, con el paso del tiempo lograste recuperar parte de tus recuerdos.

Tenten proceso sus palabras en silencio, mirando al vacío como si pretendiera que estuviera contemplando directamente a la estatua.

— ¿Qué ganaste tú? —Posó sus ojos cafés en su rostro.

Neji permaneció en silencio por unos segundos. Luego le correspondió la mirada y exhaló profundamente antes de pronunciar.

— Conocerte.

Otra vez esas sensaciones, esos sentimientos la atacaban. Percató que su corazón se había acelerado al escuchar que dijo eso. ¿Por qué era tan cálido? ¿Por qué solo con él ocurría eso? Solo le llegaba a su mente los comentarios de las demás que él muchacho había cambiado para bien y quizás lo reconocía. O ¿acaso era algo más?

— Damas y caballeros —resonó la voz del anfitrión en todo el salón espantando al par—. Lamentamos interrumpir su hermosa velada. Antes que nada un agradecimiento por poder reunirnos un año más, pues sin ustedes este evento no podría realizarse. Nuestro único propósito es celebrar que su trabajo continuo siendo próspero, reconocido y abúndate. También para permitirles que dentro de su muy atareada vida puedan divertirse y disfrutar un evento como este.

Neji le indicó con la mirada a Tenten que lo siguiera hasta la pista donde estaban los invitados reunidos para escuchar el anuncio. Se hizo paso entre las personas para tomar un buen lugar en la pista, esforzándose de que ella no se sintiera tan aplastada durante el recorrido. En otro lado del salón, los Nara y la otra ángel permanecieron sentados en su mesa para observar toda la presentación desde la distancia. Temari empezó a impacientarse un poco al no saber tanto sobre Tenten, pero sería imposible encontrarla en ese momento. Habían bajado la intensidad de luces en el salón para que toda la atención estuviera concentrada escenario y la pista estaba tan concurrida que parecía improbable que cupiera otra alma. Cuando lucia como si todos estuvieran listos para escuchar el anuncio, el presentador prosiguió:

— Solo les pediremos unos minutos para poder anunciar el ganador del reconocimiento de la OAPK. Como sabrán, este no es un reconocimiento cualquiera. Este reconocimiento demuestra arduo trabajo, desempeño, eficacia y utilidad constante de una empresa. Que a pesar de las variantes que puede haber en nuestra economía, se mantuvo firme y su líder opto por las mejores decisiones. Esta noche mencionaremos aquel líder que destaco entre todos los demás por la manera en que anticipó los problemas, se preparó ante los cambios, se adaptó y continuó actualizándose día con día. Que no permitió que limitaran sus ideales, que conservó sus valores y sus metas permanecieron fieles al éxito que deseaba conseguir. Sin importar lo que la vida le llevara a su puerta, siguió adelante.

Continuaba con su discurso, mientras que su sangre con una gran cantidad de adrenalina se pompeaba a gran velocidad a través de sus venas. No se sentía cómodo donde estaba parado ni siquiera con ser él mismo ni que su nombre estuviera en juego. Instintivamente apretó sus puños para liberar la tensión que se iba acumulando por todo su cuerpo y continuar luciendo calmado ante los demás. Tantos días de esfuerzo, de levantarse a mitad de la noche con una nueva propuesta, una nueva solución, el estrés apilado sobre sus hombros, una gran sombra que llenar, todo se resumiría en el ganador de esa noche. Para que el imperio de su padre no cayera en picada, tuvo que brincarse el episodio de sufrir por su perdida y tomar su lugar para mantener su legado impecable. ¿Lo había hecho bien? ¿Qué si había fallado? ¿Qué si no decían su nombre esa noche? El peso sobre sus hombros comenzó a hacerse notar. Comenzaba a tener dificultades al respirar. Debía concentrarse, no podía dejarse derrumbar en una situación como esa. De pronto un suave toque le exigió que volviera a poner los pies en la tierra. Fue la ángel, que con una confortante mirada le susurraba "todo saldrá bien". Gradualmente la calma regresaba a él, permitiendo que otro pensamiento abordara su mente. Lo de obtener el reconocimiento era una posibilidad, pero al amanecer la partida aquella dama que silenciaba sus inseguridades era definitiva.

— Es un honor para nosotros anunciar al ganador de esta noche es…

Por unos segundos, el silencio reinó en el salón. Entonces el nombre del ganador fue anunciado. Provocando que al instante una ola de aplausos emergiera. Neji sintió como si se le hubiera ido el aire. Seguía pegado a su lugar, presenciando los rostros de alegría de las personas que lo rodeaban. Giró su rostro hacia la castaña que logro soltarse de él, contemplando como sus ojos brillaban con emoción y aplaudía junto a todos los demás.

— Por favor, que suba para tomar su reconocimiento.

— Vamos, te están esperando. —Lo alentó llena de orgullo.

Volvió a tomarlo del brazo y lo obligó a caminar. Todo se sentía tan irreal para el empresario. Los invitados se abrieron paso para no estorbarles en su camino. Con cada paso que daban los aplausos y las palabras de aliento incrementaban. Al llegar al pie del escenario, Tenten volteó al Hyuga para que quedara de frente a ella. Lo inspeccionó fugazmente y acomodó su corbata delicadamente. Se tomó un segundo para mirarlo a los ojos y dedicarle una de sus dulces sonrisas, para después dejarlo ir. El muchacho se aclaró la garganta, subió los escasos escalones y se acercó al alegre anfitrión quien sostenía su merecido trofeo. Estrecho un fuerte apretón de manos con el hombre y este le entregó su trofeo de cristal. Tan pronto lo puso en sus manos, el hombre lo guio hacia el podio para que pronunciara algunas palabras de sabiduría al respecto. Los aplausos se enmudecieron. El ojiperla estaba muy fuera de sí. Ya había previsto las probabilidades de ese día: con horas de anticipación planeó un breve discurso que elaboró en su mente, uno que le resultaba prudente para un público como ese, y si fracasaba pues aceptaría su derrota en silencio y volvería a su trabajo con más pasión. Pero nunca se preparó para la realidad. En la cual se encontraba enfrente del podio, siendo casi cegado por los reflectores que apuntaban solamente a él, ocultando la mayor parte de los rostros y ojos posados sobre su silueta y el inmenso silencio que esperaba a que lo rompiera. Su mente se volvió en una página en blanco. Entonces reconoció la cara familiar de la ángel, quien lo miraba llena de orgullo. El empresario se aclaró la garganta y se acercó al micrófono.

— Agradezco a la OAPK por haberme hecho parte de este evento. Sinceramente no esperaba obtener este reconocimiento —guardo silencio y fijo su mirada hacia su acompañante—. Mi experiencia en el campo es escasa y lo poco que sé, lo aprendí de mi padre. Él me enseñó lo que era dedicarse a su trabajo con corazón y alma para mantener su ambición estable. Desde entonces hasta el día de hoy me jure que continuaría con su legado de la misma manera —miró de nuevo el trofeo de cristal en su mano—. Fue un arduo trabajo, pero esto no lo logre por cuenta propia. Tengo que decir que este reconocimiento no me pertenece a mí, sino a todas las personas que colaboraron conmigo. A todos los elementos que conforman la empresa, ya que sin su trabajo, esfuerzo y dedicación yo no estaría en este lugar. Hoy vengo en nombre de todos ellos. A representar al equipo que llevo al éxito las empresas Hyuga. Y en el nombre de mi padre, se los agradezco mucho. Gracias.

Otra ola de enérgica aplausos surgió dentro del salón. Su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse liviano, tanto que temía que saldría flotando. Le era difícil de creer que tenía tal reconocimiento entre sus manos. En su mente apareció un nuevo objetivo, tenía que encontrarla. Sentía que lo podía todo, incluso correr hacia ella y… Entonces algunas personas empezaron a subirse al escenario con él, mientras que el anfitrión fue a recuperar el micrófono y con entusiasmo pronunció:

— Neji Hyuga, señores. El ejemplo de un brillante futuro. Agradecemos su atención. Debo de recordarles que la celebración aún no termina. Continúen disfrutando la velada mientras nuestra orquesta toca para ustedes.

Tal como lo había dicho, la música de la orquesta reinició con un tono más jovial. Incitando a los invitados que bailaran en la pista si así lo deseaban. El joven empresario estaba rodeado de personas que estaban ansiosos de charlar con él y felicitarlo personalmente. Sería muy maleducado irse así nada más, pero Tenten estaba sola entre la multitud. Tendría que esperar un poco para poderse reunir con ella. Durante esa pequeña confusión, la castaña fue alejada del escenario por la cantidad de gente que quería reunirse con el empresario.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— No se podía esperar menos de un Hyuga. —Se levantó el hombre de la mesa y se cerró su saco.

— Sabes linda, eres un encanto. Nos fascinaría que vinieras a comer a nuestra casa algún día. —Dijo ella sosteniéndole las manos a la rubia.

— Gracias por la invitación.

— ¿Se van tan pronto?

— Si, hijo. Ya no estamos tan jóvenes para durar mucho en eventos como estos. Ustedes disfrútenlo por nosotros —se despidió de la chica con beso en la mejilla—. Fue un placer, conocerte Temari. Esperamos verte más seguido.

La de ojos aqua simplemente sonrió. Sus padres también se despidieron de él y se encaminaron hacia la salida. Una vez solos en su mesa, el Nara exhaló con tedio.

— Disculpa. A mis padres les encanta encontrar maneras para fastidiarme. Creo que ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

— No.

Él muchacho analizó su semblante. Reconocía esa expresión, era la misma que Naruto hacia cuando alguien accidentalmente mencionaba cosas de sus padres enfrente de él. El abogado perdió a sus padres un poco después de nacer tras un trágico accidente. Por fortuna, su padrino, a quien solía llamar viejo pervertido, lo adoptó y le dio todo lo que pudo necesitar durante su desarrollo. La rubia pretendió ignorar su pregunta y se mantenía viendo al vacío. Quizás buscando una manera de cambiar la conversación. Si la ángel hacia ese mismo gesto que él, significaba… El muchacho se llevó una mano a la cara con arrepentido.

— Que idiota soy —atrajo la atención de la chica quien lo miraba sorprendida—. Perdona, yo, no tenía idea.

Temari seguía asombrada de lo rápido que se dio cuenta de ese hecho sobre ella. Aunque le pareció divertido verlo avergonzado de esa manera. Ocultando su rostro, sintiéndose indigno de verla de nuevo. Le sonrió y colocó su mano sobre la de él para llamar su atención.

— Tranquilo, está bien —retiró su mano para tomar su copa—. No lo sabias y no me molesta que me pregunten sobre eso —volvió a recargarse en el respaldo de su silla.

Ambos observaban desde sus lugares como los invitados iban a la pista y bailaban en pareja, junto a una melodía tranquila la cual estaban tocando, suavemente y delicadamente. El piano y la trompeta eran los protagonistas en dicha pieza. Shikamaru miró a la ángel. Ella persistía en ver a su alrededor. Llevaba mucho tiempo sentada en el mismo lugar y atestiguando como los demás se divertían. Era obvio que tenía que decir algo. Tenía que hacerlo. No hacía daño en preguntar. Era una fiesta, un evento que se suponía que se debía de disfrutar haciendo más que estar sentados.

— ¿Quieres bailar?

Temari lo miró atónita y una diminuta sonrisa comenzó a trazarse en su boca.

— ¿Sabes bailar?

— Te sorprendería.

Prosiguió analizándolo con la mirada. Sus orbes aqua habían adquirido un brillo nuevo que delataba que había despertado su curiosidad.

— Cuidado con tus palabras Nara, podrías defraudar a los oyentes.

— Espero que eso no pase esta noche.

El empresario se levantó y le ofreció su mano a la Sabaku, la cual aceptó tomarla con entusiasmo. Los dos se adentraron a la marea de personas que se movían al compás de la música. Buscaron un espacio donde pudieran acomodarse sin sentirse asfixiados. Al encontrar un buen punto el joven empresario giró sobre sus pies y se topó de frente con la rubia. Ella tomó la iniciativa y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, entrelazando sus dedos. Volvía a alterarlo. Él, aunque algo inseguro, puso sus manos sobre su cadera. La única zona que estaba seguro que no tenía su piel descubierta. La ángel negó con la cabeza con una amplia sonrisa.

— Vamos, no muerdo. —Tomó sus manos y las coloco donde debían de estar. Justo detrás de su espalda desnuda.

— Solo estoy tomando precauciones. Además, no te gusta que te toque.

— Pensé que ya te había dejado en claro eso. Esta noche tienes mi permiso. Nunca creí que fueras del tipo que quiera bailar de esta manera. —Continuó burlándose.

El muchacho se reservó sus pensamientos. El par comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música. Despacio, moviéndose a la par de un lado a otro.

— Si Daimaru fuera más atractivo, ¿hubieras bailado con él y aceptado sus insinuaciones?

La ángel suspiró con tedio.

— Las apariencias engañan, la belleza se deteriora. Ni siquiera consideraría la opción de bailar con alguien más, pero si te quieres pasar de listo. Te prometo que te hare ver estrellas y terminaras con tu nariz rota.

— Me conformo con esta vista.

— No entiendo tu insistencia de traerlo al tema. ¿Sera que sientes tanta lastima por él, que no puedes olvidarlo? Digo si quieres buscarlo está bien. No te juzgare.

— ¿De qué hablas mujer? —Mustió frunciendo el entrecejo.

Alzo los hombros divertida.

— ¿Te gustan las mujeres?

— ¿Qué estas insinua-? ¡Por supuesto que me gustan las mujeres!

— ¿Solo mujeres?

— Sí. —Respondió con tedio.

— ¿Qué tipo de mujeres?

Estaba tomándolo del pelo. Por todo su semblante se notaba que estaba jugando con él, a parte que estaba llena de intriga acechando por su respuesta. Tenía que tomar extrema precaución con lo que sea que dijera a continuación. Desvió la mirada.

— No tengo un tipo.

— Mientes.

— Temari, por favor.

La ángel soltó una carcajada. Sabía que le incomodaba al muchacho hablar sobre eso, así que dejo de molestarlo, al menos por ese momento. Acomodo sus antebrazos sobre los hombros del Nara, acercándose un poco a más a él. Ahora la distancia entre ellos era solo de centímetros.

— Gracias —de nuevo lo sorprendió, frunció el entrecejo haciéndole entender que no tenía idea porque le agradecía—. Bueno, debido a mi deber siempre estoy enfocada en mi objetivo. Ustedes han logrado hacerme olvidar de lo que soy en realidad y pretender que soy una chica normal. Sin alas y todo eso. Incluso ahora creo que ha sido el día que menos he recordado lo que soy. Por eso, gracias.

— No tienes que hacerlo, estas aprendiendo a relajarte de vez en cuando y eso está bien.

— Solo me aseguro de aclarar cuentas. Con eso de que nos iremos.

— De nada, problemática. Es agradable conocerte de esta manera.

La ángel le dedico una mirada diferente a todas las demás que le había visto, esta provocó que un escalofrió invadiera su cuerpo. Ella anuló las distancias entre ellos, recargando su mentón sobre el hombro del empresario. Podía oler de nuevo la colonia del muchacho, la cual se había vuelto su privada adicción. Shikamaru estaba sonrojado. No había presenciado que ella se comportara así con nadie más. Sin necesidad de decírselo le hacía entender que confiaba plenamente en él. Esa confianza los había llevado a esa situación: ella abrazándolo a él. Un abrazo que ella necesitaba, estaba tan destrozada que había olvidado lo cálido que podía ser. Entonces Shikamaru comprendió, que esa era la manera en como ella expresaba su agradecimiento, una que valía mucho más que unas simples palabras. No había sentimiento de incomodidad, secretamente estaban deseando que pasara así, que solo se dejaban llevar por la acción del otro. La conciencia de Temari la obligo a regresarse a su antigua posición. Los dos se miraron mutuamente a los ojos. Sus orbes aquas eran las gemas más brillantes que había visto en su vida. Luego dejo caer sus defensas y le permitió ver más de ella. Permitirle que conociera más de la verdadera Temari. La cual era una simple chica, una con la que le agradaba platicar, una que era afectuosa y juguetona. Una con la que se sentía en sintonía y podía entenderla sin tener que esforzarse. Le era fácil leer lo que pensaba o lo que decía, al igual que ella lo entendía mejor que a él mismo. Era una tragedia que se iría el día siguiente, pero ya no podía controlar sus acciones. Había algo que su corazón rogaba que hiciera y este ya no quería poner más objeciones. Solo un beso. Quitarse esa espina, esa ansia de hacerlo y después dejarla ir… ¿Por qué se iría? ¿Por qué no se quedaba? Quería ser egoísta al menos una vez en su vida y tenerla a su lado.

— También te agradezco todas las historias que inventaste para cubrirme, pero cuando me vaya más te vale que te detengas. Eso está mal.

— Si no lo hago, ¿volverías y me patearías el trasero? —Ladeo su sonrisa.

— ¡No bromees con eso Shikamaru!

— ¿Qué hare si me preguntan por ti? ¿Prefieres que cuente la verdad? Digo porque siempre hay que hacer lo correcto, ¿verdad?

— Siempre pensando a futuro. No está bien, pero tú puedes romper las reglas. Te perdono mientras sea por eso. Relativamente estarías haciendo lo correcto para salvarme, pero no mientas por otra cosa.

— Si, señorita.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La ángel permaneció parada donde mismo tratando de encontrar con la mirada la ubicación exacta del empresario. Hasta que por fin un diminuto espacio le permitió ver al ojiperla entablando conversaciones con algunos invitados. Luego, por el rabillo del ojo, el Hyuga la atrapó viéndolo a la distancia. Parecía que le suplicaba con la mirada que lo sacara de ahí, y desafortunadamente su contacto visual fue obstruido por otro invitado que quería charlar con él. La castaña suspiró un poco rendida. Todavía tenía que esperar a que Neji se librara para ir con ella. De repente algo en su interior le dijo que volteara. Escaneó fugazmente a su alrededor, no veía más que caras desconocidas por doquier, invitados bailando en pareja, interrumpidos por algunos meseros que les estaban entregando unos antifaces para cambiar la dinámica del lugar. Aquellos que bailaban, se colocaron los antifaces y continuaron con lo suyo. Incluso algunos invitados que iban pasando ya los tenían puestas. Hasta que sintió una pesada mirada sobre ella. Miró hacia el escenario. No era el Hyuga. Tan pronto giró su rostro encontró a la persona que la tenía en la mira. Era un hombre que vestía conforme la etiqueta del evento. Tenten aparto la mirada. Quizás se estaba imaginando cosas. Por el rabillo de su ojo, volvió a ver hacia esa dirección para comprobar sus sospechas. Había desaparecido. Tal y como se lo imaginaba, solamente estaba siendo un tanto paranoica al respecto.

— No lo puedo creer. ¡Tenten! ¡Eres tú! —Dijo una voz profunda.

La castaña volteó extrañada, pues desconocía esa voz. El poseedor de esta, estaba parado justo a un lado de ella. Descubrió que era el hombre que la estaba observando desde hace rato. Estaba alrededor de los treinta años, de cabellos oscuros, fracciones muy masculinas, barba meticulosamente cuidada y de ojos azabaches. De cintura que parecía pequeña comparada con su espalda ancha. Vestía formal, con una camisa blanca, un chaleco de color vino con cuello en forma de V, muy pronunciada, y usaba un pantalón formal negro. La contemplaba con cierta nostalgia que la hacía sentirse extraña. Se le veía entusiasmado de encontrarla así de la nada. Aunque la de ojos chocolates no tenía idea de quien era.

— ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La música cambio a un tono más alegre y dinámico. Ahora las parejas bailaban con más velocidad, al igual que el par que estaban en medio de la marea de personas. Las trompetas jugaban con las tonalidades que podían crear, junto a la melodía del piano. Quizás podrían culpar al ambiente por su repentina alegría, o culpar al alcohol porque los dos reían al danzar juntos. Temari movía sus caderas deliciosamente al compás de la música y Shikamaru lograba manejar el ritmo de sus pasos. Los dos estaban completamente sincronizados. Después empezaron elevar la dificultad de su baile con pasos más arriesgados, como algunas vueltas, pero ya cuando la melodía estaba por acabar en una de esas vueltas la rubia casi perdió el control. El empresario actuó de inmediato y la atrapó justo a tiempo quedando de frente a frente uno al otro. Tanta pirueta había desordenado levemente el flequillo de la ángel, la cual al poder recuperar su compostura y entre diminutos jadeos comenzó a reír desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Continuaba envuelta entre los brazos del Nara quien la observaba con cautela, sonriendo satisfecho de escucharla reír de esa manera.

Unos cuantos mechones dorados se deslizaron descuidadamente cubriendo parte del radiante semblante de la chica. Restringiéndole al muchacho que siguiera admirando lo bella que se veía cuando reía. Interrumpir la melodía de su risa lo mataría, pero no le pareció en lo absoluto perderse ese momento. Sin titubear alejo su mano de su espalda para encomendarle una mejor tarea. Devolver esos mechones rebeldes a su lugar. La Sabaku se sorprendió al sentir un suave rose en su mejilla y descubrir que eran los osados dedos del Nara que se encomendaron a recolocar su cabello detrás de su oreja con suavidad. Alzo la mirada al instante, topándose con sus pupilas clavadas en ella. Bajo sus pies yacían los escombros de los muros que ella solía construir una y otra vez. Para protegerse del exterior, protegerse de ese mundo cruel y terrible. Protegerse de las personas, del daño atroz que le podían causar a su ya pisoteado corazón y a su frágil alma. Y ahí estaba él, en la cima de esa montaña de escombros junto a ella. Manteniéndola cerca, insistiendo en conocer esa parte que ella no quería mostrar a nadie. Siendo el único que había logrado acercársele tanto. Tanto que sus alientos colisionaban con facilidad al ser exhalados.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— Vaya como ha pasado el tiempo. Recuerdo como si fuera ayer la última vez que te vi.

— L-lo siento —retrocedió un poco—. Debe de estarme confundiendo con alguien más.

El hombre agacho la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida.

— Imposible —se acercó a ella—. Jamás confundiría esos ojos tuyos que me atraparon.

— En verdad, —volvió a dar un paso hacia atrás— no tengo idea quien es usted.

El hombre dio un suspiró, llevándose su mano al corazón y fingiendo una mueca de dolor.

— Ouch. Golpe bajo —volvió a trazar una seductora sonrisa—. Entiendo que sigas enojada después de lo que sucedió. Por eso me alegra verte, porque puedo pedirte perdón como se debe.

— Sinceramente no tengo idea de que habla. Si me disculpa, tengo que irme.

La ángel decidida dio media vuelta, pero aquel insistente hombre la tomó de la mano.

— Por favor. No vuelvas a dejarme, Tenten —suplicó suavemente—. No sabes lo difícil que es vivir en un mundo sin ti, recordando día a día lo que te hice. Recordándote. Sabiendo que ya no estas. Soy afortunado de encontrarte de nuevo, de ver tu lindo rostro una vez más, tú hermoso cabello y —se acercó a su oído— tu delicioso cuerpo.

El aspecto apacible del hombre había cambiado. La chica se asustó al presenciarlo. Un terrible presentimiento la invadió hasta los huesos. Tenía que huir de ahí. El hombre apretó con fuerza la muñeca la chica.

— ¡Suélteme! —Demandó usando su otra mano para soltarse de él—. Me está lastimando.

— Vamos Tenten, deja de torturarme así.

La castaña lo miró a los ojos. Habían cambiado de color. Ahora eran de color naranja brillante que jamás había visto antes. Algo estaba muy mal. Su respiración empezó a agitarse.

— ¡No lo conozco! —Se hacía para atrás. Luchando con toda su fuerza para liberarse.

— ¿Acaso ya olvidaste todos esos días que pasamos juntos, —la volvió a jalar hacia el sujetándola de la cintura— esos hermosos momentos que compartimos? —Tenten seguía luchando para alejarse de él— ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar al hombre que te deseo, aquel que te amo con cada fibra de su ser? —El rostro del hombre reflejaba agonía— ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar que fui yo… quien te asesino?

Sus ojos chocolates se abrieron por completo y por instinto observó el rostro del extraño. Era perturbadora esa sonrisa maligna que adornaba su semblante de oreja a oreja. Sus pupilas eran de un color rojo escarlata brillante. Un escalofrió recorrió todas las extremidades de la ángel. Estaba viviendo el miedo con cada célula de su ser.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sus dedos aventureros trazaron tiernamente una línea que iba conforme el contorno de su oreja, hasta posarse en su cuello causando un leve escalofrió en la espalda desnuda de la ángel que se esparció por cada una de sus extremidades, y su pulgar quedo justo a un lado de su quijada, disfrutando la suavidad de su piel. Con la mirada, Shikamaru analizaba el color rosa de las mejillas de la chica. Esa reacción que le causaba era suya. Sus sonrojos le pertenecían a él y a nadie más. Estaba perdido. Era esclavo de un hechizo que los luceros de sus orbes aquas le habían conjurado, encadenándolo a su belleza, ahogándolo con su ser y condenado a que sus impulsos saciaran su hambrienta curiosidad. Ya nada la iba a proteger de él, mucho menos ella misma. El tiempo se detuvo. Parecía que todo a su alrededor había desaparecido dejándolos solos.

Ni un solo pensamiento cruzaba por su cabeza, era mero instinto guiado por sus corazones. Temari estaba quieta. No recordaba la última vez que su corazón latiera con esa cálida fuerza y no lo iba a reconocer, pero estaba a su merced. Su profunda mirada era lo único que la persuadía a dejarse manejar por él. La mano del empresario se colocó detrás de su cuello y la pegó más hacia él. Estaba cruzando todos sus límites, torturándola, haciéndola esperar a que sus labios se conocieran. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que secretamente estaba deseando que eso sucediera desde hace tiempo. Era momento de actuar. La distancia entre sus rostros iba reduciéndose gradualmente. La ángel estaba cerrando sus parpados para permitirse probar su boca con mayor intensidad. Hasta que aparto al empresario bruscamente de ella sin salir de sus brazos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La música cambio de la nada. Los diferentes instrumentos tocaban notas alternadas, acentuando con cada una de ellas el silencio del lugar. Parecía que se ponían de acuerdo entre ellas con el simple sonido. Las cuerdas se estremecían de una manera apacible, el violín chillaba con melancolía y el piano resonaba con profundidad. La guitarra inicio con un ritmo. Se sentía mareado con tantas conversaciones que tuvo. Como cortesía del evento le prometieron que le llevarían su trofeo a su empresa, para que no tuviera que preocuparse por el resto de la noche. Bajo los escalones, deseando encontrarse con ese risueño rostro que ya lo estaba esperando. La buscaba con la mirada en lo que se ajustaba su corbata. Miró alrededor. No estaba. No estaba en el lugar donde la había visto desde el podio.

— ¿Tenten? —alzo un poco la voz para ser escuchado.

— ¡Neji!

Ese grito desgarrador congeló la sangre del Hyuga, podía reconocerlo donde fuera.

— ¡Tenten!

La música se había convertido en una tonada espeluznante. Los violines, las guitarras, el piano, las trompetas habían compuesto una canción asechadora. Que con cada nota, inyectaban adrenalina a quienes lo escuchara. El show tenía que continuar. El ojiperla empujaba a la gente que se cruzaban en su andar. Había demasiadas personas y algunas de ellas seguían bailando al son de la música. Entre más avanzaba, más se interponían en su camino.

— ¡A un lado! —Rugió con desesperación.

Se asombró al ver las miradas vacías de los invitados. No estaban actuando como gente normal, parecía que estaban en un trance y eran usados como muñecos para aparentar que todo seguía normal. Los espectadores se deleitaban, burlándose de él al notar que ya se había dado cuenta de eso. Risas macabras empezaron a surgir a su alrededor.

— ¡Temari! —Ese grito lo volvió a traer a la realidad.

El origen de esa voz estaba muy lejos de él. Tenía que seguir avanzando. Tenía que encontrar a Tenten y salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. En otro lado del salón, escapaba como podía levantando su falda para no tropezar. Había logrado de huir de aquel hombre.

— ¡Por favor tienen que ayudarme! —Suplicó a la primera pareja que se encontró.

La ignoraron por completo, su simple presencia no era suficiente para interrumpir su baile. Ella no comprendía que sucedía, parecía como si no pudieran oírla. Continuó corriendo por su vida, pidiendo ayuda a sus alrededores. No podía encontrar alguna señal de Temari ni de Neji. El lugar jamás había parecido tan inmenso como ese entonces. Hasta que encontró una salida de emergencia y arrancó veloz hacia ella. Al llegar a esta la empujó con fuerza. Era como si estuviera empujando una pared, no se movía, estaba sólidamente cerrada. Desesperada se recargo en ella y buscaba entre el mar de personas otra salida. Temblaba intensamente. De quedarse ahí, su existencia corría un gran peligro.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 ** _Todo parece normal hasta que sus mundos chocan… ¿podrán soportarlo?_**


	31. Detrás de ti

**¿Me esperaban? Un día cualquiera, en la vida cotidiana de la escritora:**

— ¡Bien! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —Agarra una hoja de papel y se aclara la garganta— Amar a un ángel está prohibido. Dos jóvenes, quienes han vivido bajo bla bla bla…Sí. Género: humor y drama. —Se acerca más al papel— ¿Drama? —Ojea la historia— ¿Dónde está el drama? —Se escucha un ding en el fondo— ¡Lo había olvidado! Se estaba cocinando en el horno —inhala profundamente— Ah, huele a lagrimas frescas.

¡Gracias Shirae, Francea, Coeli Nara y Sweetcandy por sus hermosos reviews! Mas a Sweetcandy que se leyó toda la historia de un sentón. Enserio te lo agradesco que hayas dedicado tu tiempo en darle una oportunidad a este fic. Sin nada más que decir…

(Se truena los dedos, se truena los brazos, se truena el cuello, se truena las pestañas) ¡Continuemos!

Las notas que leerán a continuación demuestran lo que sentía al momento de escribir.

 **Arrepentimiento** **Nota de la autora: ¡** ¿Qué he hecho?! Estoy sufriendo al escribir esto, alguien deténgame por favor… bueno no porque la historia sigue pero ¡ah!

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Capítulo 31:** _"_ _Detrás de ti"_

Estaban sumergidos en un maravilloso sueño, donde sus deseos y latidos iban a la par. Que suave seria tantear ese placer, que enigma resolvería, que lazo los ataría. Dejándose en descubierto uno del otro para que cualquier cosa que dijeran o hicieran impulsara que sus labios se probaran. A centímetros de saborear el paraíso lo aparto bruscamente. El Nara inundado en una mezcla de confusión y vergüenza, analizó el semblante de Temari buscando alguna posible explicación de su repentino cambio de actitud. Se le veía tensa y miraba frenéticamente a su alrededor. Sin embargo, continuaba dentro de sus brazos.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Cuestionó pasmado en un susurro.

— Tienes que irte de inmediato. —Ordenó alejándose de él.

— ¿Qué?

— Iré a buscar a Tenten. Sal de aquí ahora mismo. Estas en peligro.

— ¿De que estas hablando?

— ¡Solo vete! Saldré tan pronto la encuentre. —Volvió a demandar y le dio la espalda.

— No. —La detuvo de la mano.

— ¡No lo entiendes! —Lo enfrento cara a cara.

— Entendería mejor si me explicaras.

El miedo, ansiedad y desesperación fluían a través de ella en grandes cantidades, tanto que sentía que estaba a punto de explotar. De no haber detectado ese fétido hedor a azufre… Dio un breve y profundo respiro. Comprendió que el empresario estaba relegado de la situación. Mas porque estaban a punto de besarse y… ¡No tenía tiempo para pensar en eso! Se aseguró que a su alrededor no se hubieran percatado de que ella ya los había descubierto y se acercó de nuevo al empresario para hablarle al odio.

— Nos encontraron. Quieren emboscarnos aquí —susurró—. Lograron ocultar sus identidades de nosotras y están utilizando a estas personas inocentes como títeres. Ni si quiera saben que están siendo poseídas y su control sobre ellos no durara por mucho tiempo por lo que harán valer cada segundo que tengan para atraparnos —mustió entre dientes— ¡Fui una idiota por descuidarme de esta manera!

Era innecesario que los nombrara. Entendió que era aquello que tanto le advertía. Volvió a descifrarla. Ella, con su expresión corporal, pretendía que mantenía una simple charla con él, pero sus ojos revelaban todo lo contrario. Como un par de mariposas, revoloteaban entre el lugar buscando señal alguna de su protegida. También echó un vistazo a su alrededor y comenzó a notar algunas inusuales miradas que estaban fijas sobre ellos.

— ¿Por qué yo no caí con ellos? —Interrogó en un murmullo.

— Porque estás conmigo. De haberlo hecho, se hubieran delatado al instante. Tengo que encontrar a Tenten antes de que la encuentren, sino las cosas se pondrán muy feas. ¡Así que vete!

— Te ayudare a buscarla.

— ¡Por favor! No te expongas. No sabes de lo que son capaces.

— No voy a déjate sola.

Seguir debatiendo iba a ser una verdadera pérdida de tiempo. Tenía que actuar ya. De mala gana y sabiendo que era una pésima idea permitió cederle su petición.

— ¡Bien! —Exhaló su frustración—. Solo mantente alerta.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El piano y la guitarra conversaban con sutiles y suaves notas, quizás decidiendo quien iniciaría con el ritmo. De repente, arrebatándoles el protagonismo, un conjunto de violines chillaron rompiendo el espectral silencio. Creando una melodía de sonidos agudos y graves, una que con tan solo escucharla aceleraba el corazón de los oyentes. Una hermética coreografía danzaba al ritmo de la misma. Los intérpretes eran los invitados, bailando en pareja, en perfecta sincronía, imitando como un espejo los movimientos de los demás y ocultando el vacío de sus expresiones con los antifaces negros y plateados que adornaban sus rostros. Cuerdas invisibles que eran jaladas sin que ellos fueran conscientes, los hacían dar cada paso y cada vuelta según como lo demandara la sinfonía.

La pobre iluminación del salón ayudaba a Tenten a ocultarse entre las parejas danzantes. Moviéndose entre las sombras, esquivando sus desplazamientos y haciéndose paso sigilosamente. Mientras que el hombre la acechaba en silencio, caminando con tranquilidad por el salón. Buscando cualquier indicio que le indicara donde estaba su frágil presa.

— Tenten.

Al escuchar su rasposa pronunciación, la ángel se estremeció y miró violentamente hacia el origen de esa voz. Estaba cerca, pero no había rastros de él. Torpemente aceleró el paso, chocando constantemente con las parejas. De alguna manera llegó a la sección de las mesas, encontrándose con caras vacías que la miraban desde sus lugares. Pedirles auxilio era inservible, pues de llegar a gritar o tan siquiera hablar le delataría su ubicación a su cazador. No tenía otro remedio más que seguir buscando a su tutora en el mar de bailarines.

— ¿Dónde estás, mi dulce ángel?

— ¡Tenten! ¡¿Dónde estás?! —gritó el Hyuga.

Sin respuesta. Estaba desesperado. Desconocía qué le había sucedido y eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Su grito se reproducía dentro de su mente una y otra vez, provocando que se le pusieran los cabellos de punta. Sudaba frío. Su sangre comenzó a concentrarse en su cabeza. Aparte de tener a los bailarines ahí moviéndose a su alrededor, ya lo estaba mareando y desorientando. Escaneó fugazmente a las personas que lo rodeaban analizando sus movimientos. Hasta que por fin se dio cuenta que los mismos invitados estaban guiándolo a otra dirección. Posiblemente alejándolo de la castaña a propósito. Furioso, frunció el entrecejo y permaneció firme al momento de hacerse camino entre las parejas. Sin importar cuantas veces lo empujaran, pisaran o levemente lo golpearan, él regresaba a su rumbo en línea recta. Por lo obstaculizado que se estaba volviendo su atajo, tenía la certeza que estaba acercándose a ella.

Arriba del balcón, el cazador vigilaba superficialmente el salón, dando pasos lentos y admirando todo el baile que se estaba llevando a cabo. Trazó una sonrisa ladeada al encontrarse con uno de sus errantes pensamientos. Su manjar sí que sabía esconderse bien. No tenía ni la más remota idea de donde se localizaba, pero ya era tiempo de dejar de jugar con su comida. Se acercó a los peldaños que lo guiaban a la pista y fijo su mirada al público. Vio algo inusual que se movía en un patrón diferente a los demás. Esbozo una amplia sonrisa y alzó las manos. Las luces incrementaron su brillo y sin dejar de bailar, los invitados crearon un camino frente de él. Uno que precisamente lo guiaba a una chica con un vestido rojo escarlata.

— ¡Tenten! —rugió desde lo más profundo de sus pulmones.

Su corazón dejo de latir y giró su rostro a sus espaldas. Ahí estaba él con sus brazos abiertos, bajando de los escalones con esa inmoral sonrisa. La había encontrado. La ángel se echó a correr levantándose el vestido. Tanto Neji como Temari escucharon la voz ajena aclamando el nombre de la castaña. El empresario se disparó corriendo, metiendo codos si era necesario para abrirse paso.

— ¡Neji!

Gracias a que lo llamó pudo encontrar con más exactitud su ubicación. No tenía idea quien la perseguía, pero lo detendría de inmediato. Y fue cuando la vio a lo lejos, corriendo, jadeando con una expresión llena de pánico.

— ¡Tenten! —Gritó el empresario.

La ángel también lo escuchó. Entre miedo y alegría exhaló una efímera sonrisa. Encontrarse a la distancia fue el perfecto combustible que los impulso a acelerar sus pasos para poderse alcanzar de una vez por todas. De la nada, algo golpeó la pierna del empresario haciéndolo caer al piso y arrastrarse en el impacto debido a la velocidad que iba. Tenten jadeó con angustia. Halló al empresario tirado en el suelo apoyándose de su codo y su mano para reincorporarse. Ella casi se arrojó junto a él, dejándose caer de rodillas a su lado. Estando frente a frente, mutuamente se miraron a sus rostros, los cuales estaban repletos de confusión, cansancio y miedo. Neji logró ponerse de rodillas las cuales aún palpitaban por el reciente impacto que había recibido y tomó entre sus manos el rostro del ángel. Jadeaban sin cesar, pero al menos ella estaba bien. Hasta que el sonido de unos pasos aproximándose desviaron su atención de ellos mismos. Tres hombres se acercaron por la espalda de Tenten, la jalaron de los brazos y la arrastraron lejos de él.

— ¡No la toquen! —Gruño poniéndose de pie.

Como un interruptor, el dolor en su cuerpo se apagó cuando la adrenalina fue inyectada en su ser. ¿Cómo osaron a alejarla de él de esa manera? Deseó matarlos a golpes. Corrió detrás de ellos. Tan pronto intentó intervenir, otro grupo de invitados se interpusieron en su camino, deteniéndolo de sus extremidades y sometiéndolo de nuevo contra el piso. El dolor volvió a él, pues lo estaban sujetando con una fuerza sobrenatural, que si lo presionaban más podrían romperle los huesos con facilidad.

— Tenten —emitió en un alarido.

La ángel continuó luchando. No tenía posibilidad de levantarse porque seguía siendo arrastrada por el piso. Solo podía ver como pataleaba con sus piernas y al Hyuga alejarse más. Suplicaba que la soltaran, las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, ¿Qué le estaban haciendo al ojiperla? En su torbellino de desesperación solo alcanzó a tomar aire:

— ¡Temari!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— ¡Maldición! —La Sabaku se arrancó corriendo al escuchar el distante y desesperado grito. Su corazón se le quería salir del pecho. Sabía que ya la tenían en sus manos y tenía que detenerlos cuanto antes.

Se encontraba en desventaja por ser un ángel en esos momentos. Su deber era luchar contra demonios, pero no podía lastimar a las personas en las que ellos se estaban ocultando. A pesar de que estuvieran poseídas y que no recordarían lo que estaban haciendo, no podía sacar sus alas por sus estrictas reglas. Aunque pudieran sacarlas, los títeres se le abalanzarían encima y se las arrancarían al instante. De repente, una mano ajena la jaló bruscamente hacía atrás. Instintivamente volteó para identificar que había sido, encontrándose con una invitada del evento. Basto con un rápido movimiento para zafarse de su agarre y continuar con su destino. Mas manos se abalanzaron sobre ella, dificultándole que avanzara, deteniéndola constantemente y complicándole cada escapada. Shikamaru al verla en aprietos, corrió hacia ella. Teniendo a cinco personas encima, consiguieron sujetarla de los brazos, cintura y piernas. Temari podía mandarlos a volar con un movimiento, pero su problema es que eran humanos… Tenía prohibido lastimarlos en lo más mínimo. La forzaron a que pusiera sus brazos detrás de su espalda. Esa escena volvía a su mente, si no salía pronto…

— ¡Suéltenme! —con todos sus esfuerzos logro dar un paso al frente— ¡Tenten!

— ¡Temari! —Gritó el chico. El Nara fue detenido bruscamente a un metro de ella. A diferencia del ángel, si podía ser violento y lograrse quitarse unos cuantos de su camino.

— ¡No los lastimes! —Ordenó mortificada la ángel detenido las acciones del empresario— ¡Quiten sus manos de mí! —Volvió a recuperar movilidad y soltarse de unos cuantos con solo su fuerza— ¡Tenten! ¡Responde!

De nuevo fue jalada y sometida a su posición anterior: Sus brazos detrás de su espalda. Eso lleno más de frustración al muchacho, tan pronto lograra quitarse a gente de encima. Sacaría a Temari de ahí. Podía sentir el peligro, pero no sabía en qué forma se presentaría. Sorprendentemente, la chica logró quitarse a las personas de encima con agilidad y sin necesidad de darles ni un solo golpe. Sus deseos de encontrar a Tenten eran más fuertes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de arrastrarla por varios segundos, la soltaron en el centro de un círculo formado por hombres que solamente la observaban. La ángel temblando en el suelo, miró con rapidez a cada uno de ellos y se puso de pie. No podía quedarse ahí. Neji estaba en peligro. A pesar de que sus dientes estaban tiritando, tomó valor y corrió hacia la pared del círculo. Chocó con uno de los hombres, pero este no se movió ni un centímetro. Tenten lo miró al rostro. Nada. Su expresión estaba vacía. Luego decidió envestir a otro hombre, pero nada. A diferencia del otro, este la sujetó de las muñecas sin despegarle de ella su mirada muerta. La castaña forcejeó para liberarse, pero él la soltó para empujarla hacia atrás. Cuando perdió el equilibro, retrocedió cayendo involuntariamente en brazos de otro invitado, el cual la giró para quedar de frente a ella. Siendo observados por el círculo de hombres, él la sujeto de la cintura y tomó su mano obligándola colocarse en una posición de baile. Abruptamente hizo que bailara con él dentro del centro de la figura.

La ángel no seguía los pasos del sujeto, seguía combatiendo para que le quitara sus manos de encima y esto, después de un par de minutos, lo cansó. La aventó de nuevo al muro de hombres del círculo. La circunferencia de la figura se achicó y los integrantes de este continuaron empujándola en su interior, atormentándola, acosándola, tocándola sin cesar. Hasta que alguien la detuvo, poniéndole fin a su horrible mareo. Al alzar la mirada no se encontró con esos ojos aperlados que tanto esperaba. Sin embargo, el rostro era familiar. La persona le sonrió mostrándole sus dientes y haciendo brillar sus pupilas escarlatas. La música se detuvo.

— Con que aquí estabas, ¿por qué huyes de mí? Creí que teníamos algo especial.

A Tenten le flaquearon las piernas cayendo de golpe al piso. El terror se había apoderado de ella. Con lágrimas en los ojos intentó arrastrarse lejos de él con ayuda de sus temblorosos brazos. Los zapatos del hombre hicieron eco cuando trazaba un círculo alrededor de ella.

— Todo este tiempo estuve agonizando por ti. Extrañándote. Arrepintiéndome… y ¿todo para que me digas que me has olvidado? —Se detuvo frente de la castaña—. Todo este tiempo para que me digas que no signifique nada para ti. ¡¿Qué no marque tu vida lo suficiente?!

La ángel estaba petrificada en el suelo. Su cuerpo no le permitía levantar la mirada, hasta que sintió un frio y metálico objeto tocar delicadamente su cuello. Haciéndola brincar con el tacto. El objeto la guio a que levantara el mentón y se dignara a ver al hombre, quien ahora estaba de cuclillas frente de ella. Examinó su perturbado rostro, lo inundado que estaban sus ojos cafés y volvió a sonreír complacido.

— ¿Cómo podría enojarme contigo cuando me ves así? —Dijo conmovido—. Me traes tan buenos recuerdos —colocó el frio objeto sobre su frente permitiéndole a la chica identificar lo que era: Una pistola.

Su cuerpo ya no se sentía oprimido contra el frío piso. Aquellos que lo atacaron se apartaron de él sin explicación alguna. El muchacho desconcertado se puso de pie. No tenía tiempo para pensar o desquitar su desesperación. Tenía que ir por Tenten. Percibió que ya no había música y que los invitados ya no estaban bailando. Lo único que podía percibir era el amordazado eco de sus zapatos y su acelerada respiración. Corrió hacia donde creyó ver que habían jalado a la castaña, que era justamente donde los ojos de los invitados apuntaban. Entonces, escuchó un leve murmullo que flotaba en el aire.

— Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Me veías con esa misma expresión y yo estaba justo así. Con el cañón sobre tu frente y ¿recuerdas que fue lo que te dije? —Una última y pesada lágrima rodó sobre la mejilla de la castaña—. Buenas noches, princesa. —Jaló del gatillo.

El estruendo de un disparo retumbo por el salón.

— ¡Tenten!

Finalmente libre se dispuso a correr para continuar con su búsqueda. Hasta que el eco de un disparo la detuvo en seco, acompañado de un familiar y desgarrador grito. Los invitados soltaron al empresario, el cual al sentir su libertad, corrió hacia la rubia.

— ¡¿Temari, estas bien?!

Estaba seguro que esa era la voz de Neji. Tenían que ir por él. La tomó de los hombros y la giró para verla de frente. La expresión de su rostro fue inesperada. Reflejaba impacto, pero sus ojos aqua estaban vacíos, parecía que estuviera fuera de sí. Después notó que ya nadie se abalanzaba sobre ella para impedirle que siguiera avanzando, simplemente la rodeaban y la observaban con amplias y tétricas sonrisas.

— ¡Temari responde! —La zarandeó pues no se movía— ¡Di algo!

Estaba confundido porque no reaccionaba, eso no era de ella. Era como si estuviera en estado de shock, tal como le pasó a Tenten cuando Neji le cubrió la boca… entonces dio una bocanada de aire y volvió en sí cubriéndose con ambas manos su boca. Temari parecía que estaba a punto de derrumbarse y comenzó a temblar. El empresario le ayudo a darle algo de estabilidad. De repente se lo arrebataron, jalando al muchacho lejos de ella. La Sabaku extendió su mano hacia él para poderlos detener pero un familiar sonido metálico llamó su atención. Una lágrima suicida brincó de sus pestañas. Había vuelto a fallar y ahora Tenten…

Alejaron lo suficiente al Nara, pero lo colocaron en un buen lugar para que presenciara lo que pasaría a continuación. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder y su corazón latía con angustia. Justo a par de metros enfrente de la ángel, había una hilera de hombres que parecían invitados del evento con ametralladoras en mano. Cada una apuntando solamente hacia la fémina. Su cuerpo se tensó. Sabía que el más mínimo movimiento podría ser mortal para ella. Lleno de impotencia volvió a contemplar a la rubia quien se había quedado como una estatua al encontrarse con su destino. Con esa trampa mortal en cual la habían encausado. Sin importar que hiciera o planeara hacer tirarían del gatillo. Su cuerpo estaba temblando. Esa escena, nunca estaba preparada para enfrentarla.

Con mucho miedo giró lentamente su rostro para incluir en su visión al joven empresario. Él estaba más aterrado que ella, cambiando su vista constantemente entre ella y los hombres que atentaban con su vida y lo que iba a presenciar… Separó sus labios pretendiendo formular una palabra. En su mente se desató una tormenta de cosas que deseaba exclamar. Entre todos los sentimientos encontrados, su tristeza era la que más brotaba cuando pensaba en el martirio que tendría que pasar el muchacho. "Corre, no veas, no te pongas en riesgo, estaré bien, ayúdame, nos los dejes, sácame de aquí, sálvame" todo eso quería expresar. Más era inútil. Los hombres le quitaron el seguro a sus armas. Su tiempo se había acabado.

— No, no. ¡No! —Volvió a forcejear para que lo soltaran— ¡Esperen! —Las personas alrededor de Shikamaru lo sujetaban con mucha más fuerza que antes, incluso sujetaban su rostro para obligarlo a mirar—. ¡No lo hagan! —Seguía contemplándolo. Descifrando la angustia, el miedo, la impotencia que el muchacho sentía—. ¡Temari!

Era trágico que eso tuviera que pasar. Que tuviera que experimentar esas emociones de esa manera. Atrajo su atención dibujando una rota sonrisa ladeada y una melancólica expresión, para después susurrar:

— Lo siento.

Una lluvia de balas se desato. Marcando con fuego esa imagen en las pupilas de Shikamaru. Deteniendo su corazón, congelando su sangre, petrificándolo al ver como la ángel era atravesada por cada una de ellas.

…

Cuando el cuerpo inerte de la rubia cayó al suelo, fue que soltaron al muchacho. Traumatizado por lo que sus ojos tuvieron que ver, casi colapsaba al suelo. Eso no podía estar pasando, eso no le podía haber pasado a ella. Aunque lo obligaron a ver, no lo quería creer. Martirizándose con la imagen se percató que algo estaba fuera de lo normal. La chica estaba tirada boca abajo en el suelo, pero no se estaba formando ni un solo charco de sangre a su alrededor. Su instinto lo empujo a correr hacia ella. Rápido se puso de rodillas junto a su cuerpo y la tomó entre sus brazos. Cuando la giró se dio cuenta que no tenía ni una herida de bala en su cuerpo. Ni una sola. Colocó su mano en su cuello para percibir su pulso. Seguía ahí. Su corazón palpitaba. Estaba viva, pero inconsciente. Podía jurar que vio como la habían asesinado. De repente, unas pequeñas carcajadas surgieron en el fondo, haciendo eco en el lugar. Shikamaru observó alterado a su dirección. Estaban rodeados por los invitados del lugar, que no hacían más que observar con aterradoras expresiones y sonrisas inhumanas de oreja a oreja. Leves risas siguieron sumándose. Hasta que se volvieron una ola de carcajadas.

Tomó a la ángel entre sus brazos y buscó alguna manera de salir. Seguían ahí mirándolo fijamente, riéndose a morir. El muchacho decidió enfrentar su miedo y cruzar el mar de gente que lo estaba rodeando. Justo cuando dio un paso enfrente, las personas se apartaron formando un camino que lo guiaba a una de las salidas de emergencia del lugar. Sin embargo sus risas no cesaban. Extrañado de que lo estaban dejando ir así como si nada, corrió lo más rápido que pudo para salir de ese asqueroso lugar. No sabía que pretendían, pero ya no quería estar ahí. Embistió la puerta y corrió hacia el estacionamiento. Sus oídos agradecían que ya no los escuchara reírse, pero el sentimiento de ser observado no lo abandonaba. Colocó con cuidado a la chica en el asiento de copiloto y se subió al carro. Rayando llanta piso a fondo el acelerador, provocando que el auto patinara en su lugar y se alejó de ahí.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, estaba demasiado alterado, sus sentimientos luchaban por cual debía de tomar el control. Estaba conduciendo a alta velocidad. Trataba de estar atento en la calle, pero sus pensamientos y las recientes escenas trataban de cegarlo. Cuando llego a su hogar, cerró cada puerta, cada ventana, activo cada una de sus alarmas y llevo a la chica a su cuarto. La recostó en su cama y al dejarla ahí dio un par de pasos para atrás y hundió sus manos en su oscuro cabello. Estaba envuelto en ansiedad. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué había visto? ¿Eso era lo que ella tanto le advertía? Aun podía escuchar esas carcajadas resonar en su cabeza. Hasta que el zumbido y una melodía lo hizo brincar del susto. Era su celular que mantenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Contestó con un tono de voz alarmado.

— ¿Si? —Exhaló con miedo.

— ¿Donde esta Temari? —Se escuchaba igual de alarmado que él.

— Neji. N-no sé qué paso —caminó en un círculo con pasos temblorosos—. Fue atacada en el evento y… ella esta inconsciente —tragó saliva—. No sé si este bien o que hacer —volvió a hundir su mano en su cabello— ¿Ustedes están bien?

— También atacaron a Tenten —exhaló agitado—. No debí de dejarla sola. La alejaron de mí y le dispararon. Cuando la revise me di cuenta que estaba inconsciente y no estaba herida… Lo siento por no buscarlos, pero ese lugar estaba tan torcido que solo pensaba en salir de ahí.

— Lo sé, de alguna manera yo hice lo mismo. Temari me dijo que por eso querían irse. Por qué las estaban buscando. Se dio cuenta que el lugar estaba lleno de demonios y estaban controlando a la gente. Trató de ir a buscar a Tenten y… la atacaron. ¿Qué debemos de hacer? No podemos llevarlas a un hospital. Por alguna razón Temari los evitaba.

Los dos permitieron que transcurriera un largo silencio.

— Solo nos queda esperar a que despierten.

Shikamaru exhaló tensó.

— Si ella despierta o cualquier cosa ocurre me llamas.

— Sí.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Colgó la llamada. Se quedó quieto viendo hacia la oscuridad de su habitación. No sabía si estaban a salvo en el interior de su casa. Quizás los siguieron y… Suspiró. Arrojó al mueble más cercano su móvil. Giró su rostro hacia su cama, donde se encontraba la chica de vestido escarlata y de castaños cabellos inconsciente. Caminó hacia ella y se sentó en uno de los extremos de esta. De estar en cualquier otra situación creería que se había metido a su cuarto sin permiso y de nuevo se había quedado dormida en su cama. Ojala fuera solo eso. Con cuidado le fue quitando cada una de sus joyas, incluso el adorno plateado que sujetaba su cabello. Contempló la quietud de su rostro y lo acarició con su mano. Sus mejillas seguían un poco húmedas y parte de su maquillaje se había corrido debido a sus lágrimas de aflicción. ¿Cuántas veces lo llamó? ¿Cuántas veces gritó a todo pulmón su nombre? Tomó un pañuelo de la caja que tenía en su mesa de noche y seco la evidencia de su terror.

Ese disparo le congeló la sangre y rogó con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera lo que creía. Y así fue. Logró ver una ráfaga de como ese hombre le disparo a esa pobre chica. Ella lo necesitaba y ¡¿dónde estuvo él?! No pudo alcanzarla. Nunca pudo llegar a ella hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Hasta que esas personas se hicieron a un lado y le mostraron su cuerpo extendido en el suelo. Su propio corazón disminuyo sus latidos tan solo para que pudiera sentir el de ella. Comenzó a sentirse débil y su respiración se aceleró un poco. Tomó su mano entre las suyas y la acercó a la altura de su rostro.

— Perdóname —su voz se quebró al imaginarse todo lo que tuvo que pasar la castaña. Imaginarse su cara de terror—. Lo siento tanto —acercó la mano de la chica a su frente—. Vuelve por favor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shikamaru temía dejarla sola de nuevo, ¿qué tal si volvían a aparecer? ¿Qué tal si tomaban la forma de las sombras y la atacaran de nuevo?... ¿Qué conseguían dejándolos ir de esa manera? Caminó a una de las esquinas de su habitación y jalo un sillón hacia la cama. La colocó a un lado de esta y se sentó en ella. A esas alturas le era imposible pensar en dormir, por lo que prefirió velar toda la noche al ángel. Incluso ir por un vaso de agua parecía una locura. Tomó su muñeca para cerciorarse que seguía con vida. Ahí continuaba el lento palpitar de su corazón. Siendo buenas noticias, no podía quitarse ese sentimiento que se cargaba.

No entendía como habían llegado a eso. Un momento estaban teniendo el tiempo de sus vidas y luego fue testigo de cómo la "asesinaban" ante sus ojos. Siempre consideró que ella era una mujer incorruptible, pero después de que escucharon el disparo vio sus orbes aqua debajo de una película de lágrimas e incluso estaba temblando. Tenten tenía facilidad de que la dejaran en estado de shock cubriéndole la boca, pero con Temari era un disparo. Si eso tenía relación con la muerte de su pasado, ¿qué tipo de vida tuvo que llevar para que estuviera relacionada con eso? El empresario estuvo al borde de perder la cordura al verla en ese tipo de situación. Ya cuando la adrenalina abandono su cuerpo, el estrés se hacía notar en sus músculos. Continuaba tenso, tanto que le dolía. Con cada fibra de su ser rogaba que despertara pronto. Sujeto su mano, la cual era pequeña, delicada y se sentía fría al tacto. Esperaba que ella despertara, la apartara de él y le dedicara esa mirada tan gélida suya. Nada.

— Temari.

Dijo en un suave susurro. Estaba impaciente por que ella abriera sus ojos aqua… fue su culpa que ella estuviera de esa manera. No fue lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerlos… Si tan solo la hubiera escuchado en vez de interponerse en su deber. En vez de ser avaricioso con su atención y compañía. En vez de haber sido tan egoísta conservarla a su lado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Escucho un murmullo dentro de su cabeza, pero su sueño le aconsejo que lo ignorara. Necesitaba dormir. Hundió su rostro más en la almohada. De nuevo ese murmullo se hizo notar. ¿Acaso estaba soñándolo? Comenzó a recuperar su conciencia poco a poco.

— Temari.

Sus ojos aquas se abrieron de golpe cuando reconoció esa voz. Parpadeó un par de veces para aclarar su vista. Los intrusos rayos del sol se estaban infiltrando por su ventana e identificó una silueta frente de ella. En esa amplia habitación estaba parado un jovencito pelirrojo, de ojos esmeraldas y de tez blanca.

— Ya se fue —hizo una pausa—. Me voy a la escuela.

El muchacho dio media vuelta y levantó su maletín de una de las esquinas de la habitación para después dejarla sola. La rubia permaneció en esa posición por unos cuantos segundos. Hasta que brincó de un respingo de la cama al recordar algo importante.

— ¡Espera Gaara! ¡Tú desayuno! —Corrió detrás de él.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Sufrimiento** **Nota de la autora:** Ah todo era más fácil cuando solo pensaba en escribir esta parte, me duele el kokoro x.x. Son mis bebés, creí que no me habia encariñado con ellos pero duele :C escribir 29 episodios felices y de repente esto… no es fácil.

Lamento que este capitulo sea más corto que el anterior. Es para mantener la trama en orden, pero estoy volviendo a ser constante, ¿no es así?


	32. Espectador

Dedico este episodio a mis fieles y nuevos lectores. Gracias por sus reviews. Sé que me tarde siglos, pero leía sus reviews al instante que me los publicaban y me animaban a seguir perfeccionando este episodio. Se los agradezco: Shirae, karma 3985 (tan fieles como siempre), Coeli Nara, Sweetcandy (gracias por preocuparte. Estoy bien, espero todos ustedes también lo estén), isishyuga, franrcea, Rirukasabe, Monica y XukiUchiha (es bueno tenerte de vuelta, extrañaba tus reviews).

Una breve explicación de porqué me tarde: Terminar la universidad fue un gran paso, encontrar trabajo fue otro, pero adaptarme a mi nueva vida me tomo meses.

Este no es un episodio para tomar a la ligera para mí. Los sentimientos deben de estar impregnados correctamente. Y hasta que estuviera perfecto, hasta que pudiera leerlo y sentir lo que quiero plasmar con las palabras, es cuando era momento de publicarlo.

Al fin conocerán eso que tanto me había pedido… antes que nada.

 **ADVERTENCIA**

 **Capítulo con rating "M"**

 **Este capítulo contiene violencia tanto física como emocional, palabras fuertes, homicidio, secuestro e intento de suicidio. Si alguno de estos temas resultan ser algo sensibles para ustedes, favor de abstenerse de leerlo. En los próximos capítulos resumiré lo que paso en este. Para aquellos que decidan continuar, lean bajo su propia responsabilidad. Lamento si ofendo a alguien.**

 **No me quiero ver forzada de que por dos capítulos crudos tenga que cambiar el rating de la historia de T a "M". Pero ustedes tienen más experiencia en esta página, aconséjenme que debiera de hacer.**

 **Capítulo 32:** _"Espectador"_

Sin importar cuantas veces parpadeara, no lograba recuperar en lo más mínimo su visión. Tampoco su sentido sobre sí mismo estaba presente: desconocía si estaba parado o acostado, o en qué dirección estaba girado su cuerpo. Estaba sumergido en un denso y pesado abismo. En el cual no existía un norte mucho menos un horizonte. Solo dudas y desconcierto que lo envolvían entre sus brazos fríos, sembrando con el tacto un centenar de preguntas y ansiedad. Extendió sus manos las cuales resaltaban dentro del abismo, como si su cuerpo emanara una luz propia que le permitía verse a sí mismo. Estaba vestido para un evento de etiqueta. ¿Por qué? Con calma recapituló los hechos dentro de su cabeza. Recordaba el evento, recordaba a Tenten y…

— Miren a quien tenemos aquí —la inesperada voz lo hizo brincar del susto—. ¡No lo puedo creer! —Exclamó con sarcasmo— ¡Es el mismísimo señor Neji Hyuga!

El eco de sus palabras fueron tragadas por el estómago vacío del abismo. El empresario giró a sus espaldas para encontrarse con la persona cuya voz le pertenecía. Era un muchacho joven, de tez morena, ojos y cabello azabache, quien le parecía un tanto familiar. Le era imposible distinguir el lugar en que se encontraban, pero podían verse uno al otro con perfecta claridad.

— Me siento honrado con tu presencia —continuó con una reverencia—. Es un placer poder verte de nuevo. Sabes, mi amo te ha estado vigilando desde hace tiempo. ¡Dice que tienes potencial! ¡Le agradas mucho! Lo mejor de todo es que llegaste justo a tiempo.

— Tu… —frunció el entrecejo—. ¡Estabas en la feria!

El empresario subió la guardia. El joven parecía complacido de que lo reconociera por la manera en que agachó la cabeza y esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

— Kidomaru —uso su dedo índice para señalar su cabeza—. Recuerdas, —volvió a imitar ese extraño acento— ¿soy el que se le insinuaba a tu querida palomita? —Echó una carcajada sosteniendo su estómago para luego retomar su usual tono de voz—. Claro que me recuerdas, me recuerdas muy bien. Tienes que tener siempre en mente a aquellos que se atrevieron a acercarse a tu preciosa ave —rio rasposamente—. Como culparte, —inhaló su propia saliva— ¿es única verdad? Inocente, hermosa, pura… ingenua. Hablar de ella solo hace que se me haga agua la boca —el chico sabía que ya tenía completa atención negativa del empresario—. Quizás te sorprenda, pero no solo nos conocimos en el establo muchacho. Los he estado siguiendo desde hace tiempo, casi pisándoles los talones, aguardando por el momento perfecto para atrapar a esas escorias. El tiempo era crucial y sabíamos que tarde o temprano volarían lejos de nuestro alcance. Pero —extendió sus brazos hacia al Hyuga con una expresión entusiasmada—. ¡En cambio, tú, jugaste a nuestro favor! ¡La convenciste de quedarse! Más de una vez —trazó una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¡Muchacho! La llevaste a un lugar cerrado, lleno de personas y nos la diste como si nada. ¿Sabías que esas repugnantes criaturas no pueden lastimar a los humanos? ¡Fue el plan perfecto! Les pusiste un moño en sus cuellos y las envolviste solo para nosotros. ¡Excelente trabajo! ¿Qué tal si después de esto vamos a un bar a celebrar tu gran logro?

El ojiperla apretó sus puños y su quijada con fuerza. A pesar de ser conocido por su apacible naturaleza, estaba provocando que su sangre estuviera a punto de ebullición. ¡Se equivocaba! Él nunca le pidió que se quedara con esa intención. Jamás deseó que la ángel pasara minutos de frustración y terror. Que la trataran de la manera en que lo hicieron, que la arrastraran lejos de él, verle esa trágica expresión en su rostro y que gritara su nombre una y otra vez suplicando por su ayuda. Jamás en su vida le desearía eso a nadie, mucho menos a ella. Sus ideas comenzaban a difuminarse por la rabia que había chispado en sus adentros, consumiendo sus sentidos, concentrándose con más intensidad. Hasta sentía que exhalaba humo por sus fosas nasales. Ese hombre estaba insinuando algo que no le agradaba en lo absoluto al empresario.

— ¡¿Dónde está?! —Demandó con intensidad.

— Tch, ¿Con esa actitud vas a agradecer el favor que te estoy haciendo? —dijo con calma y alzando un poco las manos—. Que desconsiderado —bajó su tono de voz—. Alégrate. Te has topado con tu hada madrina, que aprecia tu enorme esfuerzo y por eso te recompenso con esta única oportunidad… pero esta _hada_ necesita sacar sus alas.

Hizo unos leves estiramientos que provocaron que sus huesos crujieran. Kidomaru dejo de moverse, pero su interior seguía crujiendo. Algo debajo de su piel se movía notoriamente, como bultos anormales que transitaban en orden alrededor de su cuerpo. Poco a poco iba transformándose enfrente de sus ojos aperlados. El joven no sabía que estaba presenciando. ¿Acaso era una pesadilla? Era aterrador ver como su cuerpo cambiaba brutalmente acompañado de crujidos que sonaban como huesos rompiéndose. Al terminar su transmutación, lo que solía ser un hombre común y corriente se había vuelto una horrible criatura. El espécimen tenía la piel roja, cabello blanco, tres brazos a cada costado, un rostro afilado el cual portaba una permanente sonrisa que exponía sin esfuerzo sus afilados dientes, un par de cuernos sobre su frente y entre ellos un tercer ojo se abrió, sus ojos se habían tornado negros y sus doradas pupilas destacaban en ellos.

— Ah, —suspiró tronando su cuello con un brusco movimiento y su voz sonó más grave de lo usual— mucho mejor.

Sus palabras se filtraron entre sus puntiagudos colmillos. Ver tan horrenda criatura frente a él causo que su corazón latiera de manera consternada. Su previa ira fue asfixiada por el miedo de no entender que era lo que estaba pasando. Desesperadamente intentaba aferrarse a su compostura, pero su mente le gritaba otra cosa. Una salida. ¿Dónde podía correr? No había puertas ni ventanas. Otro pensamiento lo tironeo dentro de sus preocupaciones, ¿esa cosa tenía a Tenten? Tenía que recuperarla a toda costa, pero solo con considerar en acercase a tal cosa lo perturbaba.

— ¿Dónde está, —bajó su tono de voz y exhaló frío— Tenten?

— Disculpa, es así como recibes a un demonio. ¿Que acaso mi aspecto no te sorprende? —Dio un paso al frente probando la siguiente reacción natural del Hyuga, el cual se le erizó la piel y contuvo sus impulsos de supervivencia de escapar—. Ah, ya entiendo. Te sientes más cómodo con mi piel original —el empresario no despegaba sus ojos de él, comenzó a sudar frio—. Interesante. Entonces no podre intimidarte como a los otros mortales —la criatura se acercó tanto al ojiperla que quedo cara a cara con él. Neji ya no podía reprimir por completo sus involuntarias reacciones corporales que le provocaba ese sujeto. Sus pupilas doradas destellaban con intensidad y la expresión del demonio se tornó seria—. Supongo que eres un ignorante sobre lo que mi especie puede hacer con los de tu tipo. Para mí es un simple juego, pero para ustedes son cicatrices, traumas, tormentos que los seguirán hasta el resto de sus vidas. Alucinaciones, pesadillas, marcas, que fácilmente los obligaría a quitarse su propia vida. Ahora, ¿seguirás colmando mi paciencia pretendiendo que no estas temblando o tendré que darte una demostración para que te des cuenta a lo que te estas enfrentando en realidad? —Levantó una de sus manos demostrándole sus garras y las coloco muy cerca de su cuello—. Anda. Ansió que implores por tu vida y me demuestres el respeto que merezco.

Era cierto. A pesar de que el ojiperla temblaba, nunca le apartó su mirada de sus pupilas doradas. Permanecio con su postura firme y no se atrevió a dar ningún paso hacia atrás. El demonio sonrió incrédulo, arrugando exageradamente su nariz. Estalló en una ruidosa carcajada sin alejar ni un solo milímetro sus garras de la piel expuesta del muchacho.

— Tienes suerte que no tenga permitido tocarte —forzó una sonrisa y gruñó entre dientes—. Ni un solo miserable cabello tuyo. Ese… los tiene bien protegidos. Es una lástima en verdad. Aunque tenemos maneras de hacer que ustedes se acerquen a nosotros. El hecho que tú estés aquí, es porque estabas a un paso de caer en nuestros dominios.

— Déjate de rodeos y responde a mi pregunta. —El empresario tragó saliva con fuerza.

— Mmm —enunció decepcionado—. Así que el señor Hyuga si tiene sentimientos y puede sinceramente preocuparse por los demás. Estaba esperando a que gimieras: "Eso no es verdad, soy una buena persona. Yo no he hecho nada malo. ¡No me castigues!" — chilló en una voz más aguda y molesta. Aguardó a que el muchacho dijera algo, pero se mantuvo estático—. Que agua fiestas eres. Me quitas la diversión de decirte: "lo que crees no es verdad, la verdad la tienes enfrente de tu cara solo que no lo aceptas, ¡empápate de mi gran sabiduría! yada yada" —por fin aparto sus garras de su cuello y la amenazadora criatura comenzó a rondar alrededor del él—. Bueno, aunque no lo preguntes te diré porque te elegimos: Estabas apartándote de todos. Cortando lazos —le susurró al oído—, siendo un lobo solitario. Esos que creen que no necesitan a nadie son fáciles de susurrar ideas. Fue hasta que esa mugrosa apareció y te regresó a tu buen rumbo. No importa, no hay rencores contra ti —de nuevo se detuvo a unos pasos frente a él— Todo fue culpa de esa entrometida emplumada... Bueno es tiempo que responda a su pregunta, su majestad. Que comience el show.

Tronó los dedos. La criatura desapareció en un parpadear de ojos y el lugar se iluminó. Neji miró a su alrededor. Parecía que se encontraba dentro de una habitación, con paredes de color naranja pastel, posters pegados en los muros y una cama matrimonial que estaba destendida descuidadamente. Como esa habitación había surgido de las tinieblas era todo un misterio y le provocaba una sensación de falsedad. Entonces, una de las puertas se abrió y de ella salió una persona que tarareaba una melodía que le resultaba familiar. Era una chica, quien estaba ocupada haciéndose un moño en una de sus cebollitas. Esta se dirigió hacia un espejo que estaba colgado sobre la pared para verse de cuerpo completo. Se dio un buen vistazo, se sonrió a sí misma y meneó a propósito su falda para que girara con ella, lo que aparentaba ser de su agrado.

— Tenten.

Las letras se deslizaron con un débil hilo de voz. Lucía diferente. Algo no cuadraba. Simulaba que no tenía memoria de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Desconocía por qué estaban en ese cuarto, pero sabía que debían de salir de ahí. Aun cuando la llamo, ella lo ignoro y se fue a tender su cama aun tarareando una melodía.

— Tenten —se apresuró a llegar con ella— ¡tenemos que salir de aquí!

Justo cuando las yemas de sus dedos tocaron la tela de su hombro, su mano la atravesó por completo. Retrajo su mano alarmado, mientras que la chica seguía como si nada enfocada en lo suyo. ¿Acaso era un sueño?

— Es inútil —brincó al escucharlo. Había olvidado por completo la presencia del demonio el cual estaba recargado en uno de los muros de la habitación—. Puedes ver y puedes escuchar, mas no puedes actuar. Solo eres un simple e inútil espectador. Nada de lo que intentes hacer cambiara lo que ya paso.

— ¿De que estas hablando? —El ojiperla observó su mano.

— Pensé que lo sabias todo, Hyuga. Estamos en los recuerdos de la chica. Vamos a presenciar los últimos días de su vida.

Frunció el ceño embrollado, pero… ¡si lucia tan real! Y a la vez no. Regresó su mirada a Tenten quien seguía paseándose por el cuarto sin tomarlos en cuenta. ¿En verdad estaba en su memoria? Era una locura. De ser cierto, ¿cómo entro en sus recuerdos? Recordaba la sensación de la pesadez en sus parpados, pero no de haberse quedado dormido. ¿Cómo era eso posible? La castaña tomó una mochila que estaba estratégicamente acomodada cerca de la puerta y salió de la habitación. La escena cambio de la nada. Ahora estaban parados en las afueras de lo que parecía ser la casa de la castaña. Era una casa sencilla de dos pisos con un pequeño jardín frontal. Sobre la calle había un carro de color rojo vivo estacionado justo en la entrada de su casa, con un hombre recargado en uno de sus costados. El ojiperla posó sus ojos en aquel joven y al reconocerlo su rostro dibujó una expresión de sorpresa. Ese era…

— ¡Buenos días!

Se abalanzó a su cuello, plantándole un beso sobre sus labios. El dueño del auto le correspondió el beso, posando sus manos sobre ella, tomándola de la cintura y alargando ese dulce rose entre sus bocas. Se besaban con una sonrisa y las manos traviesas del muchacho se deslizaron hasta las piernas desnudas de la castaña, quien al detectar al intruso le llamo la atención con una amplia sonrisa y un color rosado sobre sus mejillas. Él simplemente alzó los hombros y recolocó sus manos sobre su cintura. Así entrelazados, comenzaron a charlar. Aquel intercambio íntimo fue reflejado con detalle ante los orbes aperlados del empresario. Una sensación fría comenzó a recorrer cada extremo de su cuerpo, era algo nuevo que jamás en su vida había experimentado con esa magnitud.

— Ah, amor juvenil —cantó el demonio—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te agrada verlos así? —Le habló al oído—. ¿Sabes? Esa chica no era virgen. Solo por ser tú podríamos… tú sabes, echar un vistazo a sus recuerdos y verla en acción. Te va a encantar. Es como estar dentro de una película porno —se echó a reír—. Bromeaba. Lamentablemente no paso casi nada de eso en sus últimos días. Tendrás que seguir imaginándotelo por ahora.

El empresario continuaba con sus labios sellados viéndola entre sus brazos. Seguía alerta ante la presencia de la bestia junto a él, aunque su mente estuviera en otro lado, nada podría quitarle lo aterradora que era. Todavía le ponía los nervios de punta y detestaba imaginarse que le pusiera sus garras encima, pero no estaba en posición de anteponer algún respeto contra él. A pesar de que le garantizo que su seguridad no corría riesgo, no iba a fiarse de ninguna palabra que este le dijera. Ante todo sabía que moría por que perdiera la cabeza, que se descontrolara y tomar ventaja en sus debilidades naturales. La criatura lo observaba ansiosa, mostrando su amplia sonrisa, luciendo sus filosos dientes que aparentaban que iban a reventarse por lo excitado que estaba. Saboreándose su próximas acciones. El Hyuga pretendió que no le interesaba en lo que estaba sucediendo entre Tenten y Jousuke, para que aquella cosa no obtuviera victoria alguna. Regresó de manera estoica su mirada hacia la pareja, quienes permanecían enlazados de manera cariñosa intercambiando alguna usual charla entre los dos. Su frío corazón fue aplastado, latía diferente, fuerte pero furioso, fuerte pero decepcionado, fuerte pero con envidia. No tenía idea que le estaría diciendo Jousuke, que provocaba con facilidad que le brillaran sus orbes chocolates y desprendiera una radiante sonrisa.

— Apestas a celos. Es más, estas ardiendo dentro de ti —continuó hablando detrás de él—. ¿Por qué será? ¿Por qué eres posesivo de ella? No son nada… ¿o deseabas ser algo? ¡Ja! ¡Un humano y un ángel! Buen chiste. ¿Sabes que sucedió la última vez cuando unos ángeles se metieron con los humanos? ¡Son los juguetes diarios de nuestra especie! Fueron desterrados por su pecado —el Hyuga lo miró desconcertado a sus doradas pupilas—. ¿No lo sabias? —Preguntó con una falsa sorpresa—. Es una relación profana. Un pecado. ¿Querías que ella se enamorara de ti, pecara y fuera arrastrada al infierno? Casi lo consigues muchacho. Incluso nosotros sabíamos que había algo entre ustedes. Aun sabiendo que ella le pertenecía a alguien más. La querías para ti. ¿Ahora entiendes porque el jefe te tiene en la mira? Esa codicia tuya, ese egoísmo y arrogancia. Yo, yo y después yo.

— Te equivocas. Yo no deseaba eso.

— ¡Al fin protestas! —Exclamó emocionado, haciéndole frente de nuevo, clavándole sus ojos dorados— ¿No la querías solamente para ti? Muchacho la mentira es nuestra creación, es estúpido usarla contra nosotros. Engaña cuanto quieras a tu mente, pero podemos ver tu frío corazón —Neji apretó la quijada. No podía dejarse llevar por sus juegos, prefirió guardar silencio mientras la castaña subía al carro de Jousuke—. ¿Qué harías si él la encuentra con vida? ¿Te interpondrías?

— Es decisión de ella.

— No calles a tu codicioso corazón —sonrió con malicia—. Por eso nos encantas Hyuga. Trabajas muy bien a nuestro favor. Traición, engaño, deseo —exhaló con emoción—. Cruza la línea de la lujuria y ella es nuestra. ¿Qué te parece?

— No.

— ¿No tienes curiosidad como seria probarla de esa manera?.

— No.

— Bah. Ya estas siendo honesto —cruzó sus seis brazos e hizo un puchero—. ¿Ves cómo quieres que sea solo para ti? No quieres compartirla con nosotros. Egoísta. Te doy un par de días para que te la lleves a la cama. Digo ya la convenciste en que se quedara un día más, lo demás es tarea fácil. Hagamos un trato. Dejamos que la pruebes y luego ya nos la entregas. ¿Qué te parece muchacho? ¿Tentador no es así? Tomare tu silencio como que lo estas considerando. Me puedes dar la respuesta después.

Decidió hacerle caso omiso a la criatura. Estaba susurrándole ideas solamente, tratando de hacerle creer que en verdad lo conocía. Retomó la calma y mantuvo su guardia en alto. La escena cambio. El auto de Jousuke se detuvo en una calle la cual estaba bloqueada por señales de construcción. El joven recargándose en el volante miró hacia la calle y luego a su alrededor.

— Buscare otra manera.

— No. Aquí está bien —agarró su mochila y abrió la puerta—. La universidad no está muy lejos de aquí.

— ¿Segura?

— Claro que si —le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Nos vemos luego.

La castaña salió del auto, se acomodó su mochila sobre su hombro, dio media vuelta y se despidió con un ademan. Jousuke, no muy convencido sobre su decisión, forzó una sonrisa y le correspondió la despedida. Aguardó un poco, en lo que su novia se adentraba más a la solitaria calle y en un par de minutos se fue. La castaña miró a sus espaldas con una amplia sonrisa, para luego retomar su camino. La reconfortaba que intentara cuidarla siempre. Después de seguir andando por ese tramo, se le hizo extraño que la calle estaba silenciosa. Algo raro, pues los anuncios decían que estaba algo en construcción, pero la calle se veía perfectamente bien y no había trabajadores ni maquinaria pesada ni taladros ni martilleos ni escombro alguno. Apresuró su paso. De repente escuchó que un conjunto de llantas que patinaron sobre el asfalto. Por instinto volteó asustada, logrando ver como una vagoneta negra atravesaba a toda velocidad dichos letreros que obstruían la calle. Tenten pretendió hacerse a un lado, pero la vagoneta se detuvo junto a ella. Comprendiendo lo que sucedía, se echó a correr, pero fue en vano porque unos tipos con pasamontañas sobre sus rostros la detuvieron, le taparon la boca para enmudecer sus gritos. Entre los dos la arrastraron hacia el interior de la van y cerraron violentamente la puerta del vehículo.

— ¡Tenten! —gritó el empresario. Observó como la van volvió a patinar sobre sus llantas y se alejó del lugar. Consternado le hizo frente al demonio que tenía a su lado—. ¡¿A dónde la llevan?!

— A donde más. A su escondite. —Respondió hurgándose algo de sus orejas con ayuda de su meñique.

— ¡¿Sabes lo que le pasó?!

— La muerte de los humanos es el chisme de los demonios —examinó lo que extrajó de su oreja—, claro que sabemos que les paso.

— Entonces sácame de aquí, ¡no deseo verlo!

— Vaya. Ha regresado el señor egoísta, insensible, Yo-yo. ¿Qué dirá Tenten cuando se entere que te disgusto verla? —El Hyuga gruño mostrando los dientes—. Lo siento muchacho, los deseos son irreversibles.

— ¡Suéltenme!

El grito desesperado de la castaña interrumpió su discusión. La escena había cambiado. Cuando la capturaron, le vendaron los ojos de inmediato y al llegar a su escondite la escoltaban hacia una habitación. La chica luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse a pesar de que se estremecía sin control. Sus pies se resbalaban sobre las diminutas piedras que se encontraban debajo de ellos. Pateaba, esforzándose por liberar sus brazos de las manos de sus secuestradores. Llegaron a un cuarto hecho de bloques de concreto en donde entraba muy poca luz natural por una diminuta ventana. Cuando entraron la guiaron hacia una pared y le esposaron sus manos detrás de su espalda, cuyas esposas estaban soldadas a una cadena que era lo suficientemente larga para que rondara limitadamente por la habitación sin poderse ni siquiera acercar a la puerta. Ella, aun sintiendo una nueva presión en sus muñecas, volvió a correr al sentir que sus captores la habían soltado. Lo único que obtuvo fue ser jaloneada bruscamente por la cadena que limitaba su libertad. Continúo forcejeando ahora con las esposas, jalándolas incasablemente, creando el choque metálico entre los aros y jadeando aterrada. Hasta que otro hombre entró a la habitación.

— ¡Auxilio! —Gritó a todo pulmón.

La callaron dándole una bofetada con un objeto metálico el cual después pusieron sobre su cabeza.

— ¡Hijo de puta!

Neji, loco de ira, le lanzó un puñetazo al hombre que se atrevió a tratar a la castaña de esa manera, pero su puño lo traspasó. Era una ilusión más. Siendo una bomba de rabia buscó a su alrededor al demonio, quien por desgracia no estaba presente en la escena. Su impotencia lo estaba ahogando. Lo que daría por poder descargar su energía concentrada de sus puños en el rostro de ese patán.

— Vuelve a gritar y te juro que será lo último que hagas —dijo la voz grave quitándole el seguro de su arma. Conteniéndose del reciente impacto, la castaña apretó sus labios y temblaba de miedo. Aferrándose al delgado hilo en que ahora pendía su vida. Su corazón estaba que quería reventar, su palpitar retumbaba hasta los tambores de sus oídos y sobre su mejilla comenzó a sentir dolor y ardor—. Así está mejor. Buena chica. Si trabajas con nosotros no tienes nada de que temer

El agresor la vio de pies a cabeza con una degenerada sonrisa. Sostuvo sus ojos sobre su falda y lentamente aparto la pistola de su rostro. Bajándola hacia su cuello, luego hacia su pecho. La castaña no dejaba de tiritar, exhalaba su terror y podía sentir que le apuntaba el arma a sus órganos vitales. Apretó los dientes implorando dentro de su mente que no tirara del gatillo, pues al momento que le quito el seguro al objeto con que la golpeo identifico que era una pistola. Al tener su porción de diversión, el hombre la guardó detrás de su espada e hizo un ademan hacia sus hombres para que se fueran de la habitación. Los tres se retiraron, cerrando detrás de ellos la puerta metálica. Otro sonido metálico se escuchó después de este. Pasaron los segundos. No había rastro de ellos. Sus piernas flaquearon cayendo de rodillas al sucio piso. Se encorvó sollozando en silencio. Se maldijo por no escuchar a su novio, de haberlo hecho no hubiera pasado eso. Un enjambre de malos pensamientos comenzaron a atormentarla. Lamentando su suerte inhaló fuerte sujetándose de su cordura. Únicamente usando sus piernas volvió a levantarse. Tenía que tener fe. Sabía que la iban a encontrar, solo tenía que mantenerse viva hasta ese entonces. Usando sus pies, la castaña buscó un camino para guiarse hacia un muro. Dando pasos lentos y temblorosos avanzó en dirección contaría de la salida. Hasta que topo con algo blando. Ella no lo sabía, pero era un colchón viejo, delgado e impúdico que estaba pegado en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Decidió evadir esa cosa, rodeando su figura hasta que sus pies toparon con el muro. Giró, recargó su espalda en la pared y se dejó caer de rodillas. Rompió en llanto, suplicaba en susurros que no deseaba morir, que quería volver a casa, imploraba a dios para que la pudiera ayudara. Tenía muchos planes a futuro por cumplir, tenía tantas cosas que decirles a sus seres queridos. Solo una oportunidad más, nunca había obrado mal, tenía que escucharla, necesitaba un milagro. El Hyuga hartó de observarla, se acercó llamándola por su nombre. Falsas promesas sobre su seguridad no dejaban de rodar por su boca mientras procuraba hacer algo con esas cadenas, pero sus manos no cesaban de atravesarlas.

— Espectador, ¿cuándo te vas a rendir? —El demonio se volvió a hacer presente en la escena—. No hay nada que puedas hacer por ella.

— ¡No puedo dejarla así!

— Esto ya paso hace 50 años. Tú ni siquiera existías cuando esto le ocurrió. El secuestro y asesinato de Tenten Ama, fue un gran escándalo cuando sucedió.

— ¡Calla! —Demandó con angustia— ¡Debo de intentarlo!

La escena volvió a cambiar, las cadenas que incansablemente trato de quitar se desvanecieron entre sus dedos. Una voz extraña hizo que girara a sus espaldas. La noche ya había caído y solo estaba una luz pobre y cálida encendida en el frío cuarto. La voz era de un hombre que insistía en darle de comer a la chica, pues sus manos estaban atadas detrás de su espalda. Ella se negó continuamente. Al límite de su paciencia, el hombre tomó con fuerza las mejillas de la chica y le pego la cuchara contra sus labios, embarrándole el contenido de la comida en ellos. Siguió sin ceder. Hastiado por su comportamiento, arrojó la cuchara lejos de ella al igual que su plato estrellándolo con uno de los muros de la habitación. Haciendo que brincara en su lugar la castaña. Soltó su rostro abruptamente y se retiró, apagando la luz al irse. Los minutos pasaron y ella permanecía arrodillada en otra sección de la habitación, pero sin despegarse del muro. De repente un extraño ruido dentro de su prisión provocó que sobresaltara. Por culpa de las vendas no ubicaba el causante del ruido. Sus esperanzas se levantaron, desconociendo que lo que había provocado ese ruido fue una oportunista rata que ahora comía del plato que ella se negó.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó con su voz debilitada. Con ayuda de sus piernas se reincorporó, caminó hacia el origen del ruido. Hasta que las cadenas la detuvieron y cayó de rodillas—. Ayúdenme, por favor —susurró—. Quien sea, sáquenme de aquí —sus lágrimas comenzaron a empapar la venda sobre sus ojos—. Por favor… por favor.

Solo por coincidencia la chica había terminado enfrente del empresario. Sobre su rostro estaba esa marca de color purpura y negra que manchaba su preciosa mejilla. El labio de la castaña comenzó a temblar y sus mismas lágrimas comenzaban a filtrarse por la tela sobre sus ojos. Sollozó en silencio y se derrumbó en su lugar. Jaló de nuevo de las cadenas una y otra vez, usando ahora el peso de su cuerpo como palanca para librarse de ellas. Nada. Solo consiguió que sus muñecas comenzaran a arderle. El Hyuga no podía soportarlo. Por más que intentara tocarla o ayudarla no podía. No podía tolerar ser testigo sobre ese maltrato hacia ella.

— Suficiente.

— Vamos, ¡quédate un poco más! Falta que veas la mejor parte.

— Detén esta locura. —Imploró.

— Tu deseaste entender que sucedía con ella y ¡ta-da! ¡Deseo concedido! Deberías de tener más cuidado con lo que deseas si no vas a atenerte a las consecuencias.

— ¡Detenlo! —furioso, tomó del cuello de lo que quedaba de sus prendas al demonio.

El Hyuga descubrió el por qué el demonio no podía tocarlo, con tan solo tocar la tela que adornaba su cuello, de las clavículas de la criatura empezó a emanar humo donde sus manos donde estaban colocadas. Acompañado de un fétido aroma a carne quemada. El demonio contenía su dolor pues era mínimo lo que sentía.

— Me preguntó que sentirás ahora —siguió con tranquilidad poniéndose una mano en el mentón—. ¿Será lastima o será desesperación? ¿Quieres que se detenga esto para que ella no sufra? No. Ella ya lo sufrió. ¡Ah! ¡Qué egoísta eres Hyuga! Quieres dejar de ver esto para no sufrir y torturarte con estas imágenes después. Pequeño masoquista.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! No.

— Entonces abre los ojos, gallina. —Lo tomó con fuerza de las muñecas al empresario soltándose de su agarre, provocando que ahora sus monstruosas manos desprendieran el humo y comenzaran a quemarse donde tenían contacto con el—. Demuestra que te importa más ella que tu propia salud mental, señor egoísta. ¡Demuéstrame que me equivoco! Yo sé que tienes curiosidad por saber que le paso. Graba con fuego cada instante, para que entiendas su dolor —mustio—. ¡Vamos!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Su dulce risa hizo eco en su mente. Rojos, curveados, decorados de perlas blancas. Apetitosa, como una perfecta y roja manzana. ¿Qué jugo desprendería si los mordía?, ¿a que sabría si los besaba? Girando juntos, entre la multitud, moviéndose con sincronía y jugando con sus pasos, provocaron que sus mechones dorados se mecieran sobre su hermoso rostro por las vueltas que daban. Su hambre comenzaba a perforar su estómago. Era prisionero de su imagen y de sus encantos. Maldita sea su magia que lo guio a posar su mano sobre su mentón con ayuda de sus dedos. _"Mírame"_ más que una demanda fue una súplica. Dopado en esos manantiales aqua que tenía por ojos, sus movimientos, sus palabras, su belleza lo conjuraron a esa maldición. La cual sembró deseo dentro de su piel y corazón. Logrando de una vez por todas desconectar su mente. Desconocía que lo enloquecía mas, si lo que estaba condenado a cometer o el hecho que ella no opusiera resistencia como usualmente lo hacía. Vaya fórmula perfecta que los llevo a ese momento, sellarían su secretas pasiones juntando sus labios. De repente, todo lo que los rodeaba se oscureció y se convirtieron en tinieblas. Ese aroma a azufre los envolvió.

— Lo siento —murmuró a unos cuantos centímetros de su boca.

Sintió su cálido aliento chocar entre sus labios, transmitiendo con su mensaje su pesar. La piel del empresario se erizó y relacionó esa palabra junto a la escena que paso después. La lluvia de balas se desató. De un saltó despertó, aferrándose de los brazos del sillón, jadeando y sudando frío. Apretó sus parpados con fuerza a causa de una inmensa migraña que molía su cerebro. Sus ojos le pesaban, su cuerpo le dolía y apestaba a alcohol. Las consecuencias de tomar alcohol como si fuera agua lo estaba castigando. No recordaba en qué momento se había dormido, pero después de esa "pesadilla" sería imposible que volviera a hacerlo.

— Mierda. —Mustió mientras frotaba sus manos bruscamente contra su rostro.

Su cuerpo aun recordaba el pánico que sintió la noche anterior. Suspiró profundamente buscando una manera de aclararse sus ideas. Con sus moribundos orbes, buscó a la ángel que ahora ocupaba su cama. Su vista aún continuaba algo borrosa y la cruda que se cargaba no lo dejaba razonar como normalmente lo hacía, pero se encontró con el hecho que ella estaba sentada en medio de su cama y con los ojos abiertos.

— Temari —Su voz sonó más rasposa de lo normal.

Su corazón se aceleró. ¿Acaso ya había despertado? Colocó su mano sobre su hombro y repitió una vez más su nombre. Nada. Volvió a tomar el pulso de su muñeca, el cual aún estaba ahí. No le extraño que no le respondiera. Seguía inconsciente, pero ahora con sus ojos abiertos. Se rascó con ansia su cabeza. No tenía idea de que hacer, como actuar o a quien acudir, pues todo le indicaba que la llevara a un hospital… o que él terminara en un psiquiatra. Una melodía volvió a hacer que brincara en su lugar. Era su celular el cual estaba recibiendo una llamada. Contesto apresurado.

— ¿Si? —Se levantó con intenciones de andar por la habitación, pero lo hizo tan deprisa que la jaqueca regresó a él. Decidió que era mejor sentarse por ahora. Con su mano disponible se sostuvo su frente, intentando evitar que su cabeza se partiera en dos. Entonces identifico la voz de quien le llamaba—. Buenos... —miró su reloj. Era excesivamente temprano— días —terminó desganado, pretendiendo ocultar su ansiedad—. No, ya tenía rato despierto —apoyo sus codos sobre la orilla de la cama arrastrando las palabras sobre su ya desgastada garganta—. Desperté con una terrible resaca. Yo puedo lidiar con ella, no te preocupes —pasaron unos segundos—. Madre, entiendo que merezco un sermón que no debería de tomar de esta manera ya que entrare a trabajar pronto, pero ¿podrías regañarme ya que me sienta un poco mejor? Mi cabeza me está matando. —Inmediatamente alejo el teléfono de su oreja mostrando los dientes con una mueca de dolor combinado con arrepentimiento, porque había ocasionado que le gritara por la bocina—. Piedad mujer, ya me estas castigando lo suficiente gritándome de esta manera —silencio—. Gracias —volvió a colocarse el celular cerca de su oreja y contempló a la rubia—. La deje en su hotel después de la fiesta y ya me vine a la casa —hizo una pausa—. No ma, la verdad me siento cansado. Prefiero dormir y recuperarme este fin de semana. Otro día, ¿sí? Yo te llamo… yo también. Adiós.

Colgó masajeándose la frente. La peor combinación que pudo tener esa mañana, despertar asustado, con una inmensa migraña y su madre gritándole. Lo que menos quería era preocuparla, porque si ella detectaba algo inusual en él, si tuviera que ir caminado lo haría y llegaría a la mansión sin lugar a duda. Rogaba por que se quedara quieta en su casa. Procedió por revisar sus mensajes, los cuales consistían en un montón de mensajes sin leer de su madre tratando de averiguar si había llegado con bien la noche anterior, otro único mensaje de su padre diciéndole que estaba alarmando a su madre y que por favor contestara y un centenar de mensajes de Ino que exigía detalles sobre lo que ocurrió en la fiesta, insinuado que había ocurrido algo comprometedor. Neji era el único que no había visto su último mensaje. Era raro que estuviera tan ausente y más en esa situación. Concentro su atención hacia la rubia y tomó su mano. Normalmente repugnaría que lo hiciera, pero después de esa noche, ella lo incitaba a que la tocara, lo provocaba, lo tentaba y se lo permitía con sus obvios límites. En vez de ver esa hermosa sonrisa juguetona, confiada y llena de risas, ahora veía una expresión muerta sobre su rostro y sus labios estaban sellados. ¿Qué sucedía en su mente? ¿Estaría bien así o tenía que hacer algo para intervenir?

Se tocó la garganta. La había puesto sobre mucho estrés que la había desgastado y el whisky no fue de mucha ayuda tampoco. Carraspeó. Se levantó de su lugar con más cuidado y con incertidumbre abandonó la habitación, pero antes le dio otro vistazo a Temari para asegurarse que estaba bien. Bajo sin prisa las escaleras y se encaminó a la cocina. Tomó un vaso de cristal y empezó a llenarlo de agua. Saco un par de pastillas para su dolor de cabeza y remojó los labios con su lengua, los cuales se sentían tan secos como un desierto… ¿así iba a besarla? Recargo sus manos sobre el fregadero, pues su cuerpo aún estaba débil. Agarró las pastillas, se las arrojó a su boca y acercó el cristal a su boca. Permitió que lentamente sus labios se refrescaran con el líquido. Dando tragos profundos. Hasta que un grito familiar lo hizo atragantarse y que se le resbalara el vaso de su mano hacia su fregadero, que con el impacto se hizo añicos. Poco le importo al Nara, pues la chica seguía gritando a todo pulmón.

— ¡Temari! —Salió despavorido de la cocina.

Corriendo y tropezándose en la escalera, llegó como pudo hacia su habitación. La ángel se había movido. Tenía sus piernas recogidas hacia su pecho, su cara oculta detrás de sus rodillas y sus finos dedos sumergidos en su dorada cabellera. No paraba de gritar "no" y sollozaba sin control. Acelerado el Nara, se subió a la cama con ella y la tomó de los hombros.

— ¡Temari! ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡Responde! —Demandó con su corazón al borde de salirse de su pecho.

Jamás la había visto así, jamás la había visto derramar ni una sola lagrima como estaban brotando en ese momento. Sin resultado alguno, como pudo, la envolvió entre sus brazos, colocando su mentón sobre su cabeza y ocultando su húmedo rostro en su pecho. Ella seguía como una roca en esa posición durante unos segundos más hasta que por fin dejo de gritar. ¿Acaso ella veía algo que él no? ¿Qué seria eso que pudo romper la fuerte muralla de la de orbes aqua?. Shikamaru la abrazó con más fuerza meciéndola suavemente de adelante hacia atrás. De repente, corto con su llanto de golpe y sintió como ella relajó su cuerpo. El empresario la alejo un poco sosteniéndola de los hombros para ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Como una muñeca de porcelana mantenía la misma expresión vacía, pero ahora tenía sus ojos rojos y sus mejillas humedecidas. El muchacho se bajó de la cama y la volvió a acomodar para que estuviera acostada. Con ayuda de sus pulgares retiro el exceso de agua de su suave rostro y la miraba angustiado. Necesitaba hacer que recuperara la conciencia, necesitaba traerla de regreso. Volvió a acomodarse en el sillón para vigilarla de nuevo y envolvió su mano entre las suyas. No volvería a separarse de ella hasta que volviera en sí. Tenía que despertar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No parecía que hubiera salida para su situación. Paso toda la noche llorando, suplicando que alguien la ayudara. Jalando incansablemente la cadena que ataba sus manos hasta el punto de lastimarse sus propias muñecas, las cuales ya tenían cortadas y estaban enrojecidas.

— Oye Hyuga —lo llamó el demonio cruzado de brazos y con una amplia sonrisa—. No seas aguafiestas, tienes que ver esto. ¡Es genial! ¡Esta al borde de la locura! —Giró para ver la ubicación del muchacho, quien se encontraba sentado y recargado en un muro de la habitación con sus manos sumergidas en su largo cabello—. Espera, ¿tú también estas llegando a ese límite no es así? Humanos, tan empáticos como siempre. Sabes que su empatía les sirve para evitar hacer cosas como matar, torturar, robar y entre otras cosas. ¡Lo que me divierte es que no siempre sirve! ¡Con un suspiro se puede crear a un homicida de sangre fría y dan los mejores shows!

— Detén esto. —Masculló entre dientes.

— ¿Por qué? Todavía no te enteras como murió.

— ¡No quiero saberlo!

— Qué asco de persona eres Hyuga. ¿No te importa tu preciosa palomita?

— No soporto verla así. Quiero sacarla de aquí.

— No es posible. Aquí es donde termino su vida —dibujo una cara de sorpresa colocándose las manos sobre sus mejillas—. ¡Oh no! Spoilers. Ups, mi error.

— ¡Suficiente!

El empresario se levantó furioso de su lugar. Antes luchaba por mantener la compostura, pero ver alguien cercano sufrir de esa manera le colmo la paciencia. El demonio lo vio impaciente.

— Ah —mostro una amplia sonrisa presumiendo sus afilados dientes— ¿quieres pelear? ¿Acaso crees que si me derrotas podrás salvarla? —Rió—. Que estúpido de tu parte, pero adelante Hyuga —extendió sus 6 brazos—. Hazme gozar este momento.

El chirrido de la puerta metálica interrumpió su riña. Cuando Kidomaru vio de quien se trataba sonrió confiado y se desvaneció dejando el sutil eco su malévola risa. Ahora Neji estaba completamente enfocado al intruso, se colocó lo antes posible a un lado de la ángel poniendo su guardia en alto, mientras que ella se adhirió lo más posible contra la esquina de la habitación.

— Me han dicho que no quieres comer. —Dijo el hombre mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

El chirrido de la oxidada puerta puso los nervios de punta de la chica. Temblaba. Tenía la espalda pegada a la pared. Usaba sus talones para retroceder lo más que podía y mantenerse pegada a la pared, pero por su propia frustración y miedo, sus pies se resbalaban constantemente perdiendo un poco de presión con cada resbalo. No cesaba de reacomodarlos para volverse a presionar contra el áspero muro. El hombre se acercó, con pasos lentos hacia ella, observándola minuciosamente. Como si la estuviera acechando. Parecía gozar que le tuviera miedo sin saber quién era. Se detuvo frente de ella. La castaña estaba consiente que el extraño estaba más cerca de lo ella deseaba.

— ¿No te gusta lo que te dan? —Indagó con su voz grave. El hombre inclinó su cabeza y continúo apreciándola. Su respiración estaba agitada y exhalaba su miedo a través de sus labios. Sonrió complacido— ¿Me reconoces?

La castaña negó al instante. Estaba bajo tanto estrés y miedo que genuinamente no podía grabarse absolutamente nada de ese lugar, al igual que sus ojos continuaban vendados. El hombre acercó su mano a su rostro. Al sentir su tacto, ella se apartó violentamente provocando que él bufara con una sonrisa. Neji apretaba tanto sus puños que ya le temblaban con rabia. Lo repugnaba, lo odiaba hasta el alma de sus huesos.

— Yo creo que sí. Disculpa si tuve que disciplinarte, pero no me diste otra opción. Aunque eres tan bonita que la marca se te ve bien.

— ¡Mal nacido! —Mustió entre dientes y se apartó de ahí.

Estaba frustrado porque no podía hacer absolutamente nada por la ángel, sus manos seguían atravesando esa ilusión. Dio media vuelta, muy apenas podía contener sus impulsos. Si se atrevía a tocarla de nuevo, se juraría que lo mataría. El oji perla rondaba la habitación como un león enjaulado. Deseando poder impedir cualquier cosa relacionado con ese sujeto. El desconocido volvió a acercar sus manos hacia el rostro de Tenten y le quito la venda de sus ojos. Estaba aterrada. Apretó sus ojos con fuerza, negándose a mirar a la persona que tenía enfrente. Sabía que de poder reconocerlo, su vida estaría acabada.

— ¡Mírame! —La tomó bruscamente del mentón apretando sus suaves mejillas—. O te asesinare en este instante —Aterrada, la chica por fin revelo sus ojos chocolates a su agresor. Tenten seguía temblando, pero lo miró desafiante. Lo cual él adoro más—. ¿Esas vendas te lastimaban verdad? Tus ojos son bellísimos. Aunque están un tanto rojos. Prometo no volvértela a poner —susurró acariciando el moretón de su rostro— si te portas bien.

El Hyuga seguía dando vueltas en la habitación. No podía estar pasando, eso era mentira. Tal vez era solo un truco para hacerle perder la compostura… ¿y si era verdad? ¿Y si a eso se refería Temari con que su muerte fue violenta? Hundió sus dedos en su cabellera y lanzó un gruñido al aire. Tenten volvió a arrancar su rostro de la mano del sujeto. A pesar de que tenía miedo no iba a permitir que él la tocara. Sus orbes chocolate estaban tan llenos de determinación por vivir que continuaban desafiándolo.

— Oh. Con que no eres fácil. Me gusta tu actitud. Quién quiere a esas perras que con una mirada se te tiran encima, ¿verdad? —Dibujo una sonrisa ladeada.

— ¡Kidomaru! —Alzo la voz el empresario.

— ¿Si? —Apareció recargado de una pared.

— ¿Él fue quien la mato? —Se detuvo tratando de controlarse a si mismo.

— Si ya sabes la respuesta, ¿para qué me preguntas?

— ¡Joder! —Se llevó una mano a la frente, su corazón estaba acelerado. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y exhaló—. Sácame de aquí. No quiero ver que paso.

— No-pe.

— Ya jugaste conmigo lo suficiente. ¿Querías verme así? Concedido. No voy a soportar ver cómo fue.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes si no lo intentas? —Sonrió lascivamente— Mira hare esto, adelantare esto dos semanas. No creo que quieras seguir viendo como sigue muriéndose de hambre, la obligan a comer, como lucha por su vida, llora desconsoladamente, la siguen golpeando, intentan abusar de ella… aunque quizás ¿quieras ver cómo le patea las bolas? El dolor ajeno siempre me mejora el ánimo.

— Estas mintiendo.

— ¿Por qué habría de mentir? Usa la lógica. Por lo que has visto aquí, ¿qué crees que sucedería en dos semanas con un alma tan tenaz como la de ella?

Esa frase orbito sus pensamientos. Dos semanas de estar ahí, viviendo eso todos los días.

— Dios mío.

— Él no hizo nada para salvar a esa pobre criatura. Tan indefensa y buena —tronó los dedos y la escena cambio—. Vivir semanas así, no crees que volvería a alguien muy susceptible… capaz de aceptar lo que sea.

Neji la buscó con la mirada, Tenten continuaba en su misma esquina, con varios kilos menos, muy cansada de mantenerse a sí misma. Cuando la puerta se abrió, despertó de golpe y se puso alerta. Era de nuevo aquel hombre de la voz grave que le había quitado la venda de los ojos.

— Sigues sin comer bien. —Se acercó a ella y se puso encuclillas—. Hice que te dieran mejores cosas pero aun así las rechazas.

El miedo se había ido, lo único que permanecía intacto eran sus ganas de vivir. Lo veía muy apenas por el rabillo del ojo.

— Es caro tener que mantener a alguien así, tirando la comida a la basura todos los días porque no quiere comer. No sabes la suerte que tienes, de haber sido alguien más nos habríamos deshecho de ti hace unos días. Pero aquí sigues. Luchando por tus ideales. No podemos romperte. Solo nos miras así. Eres muy fuerte. Es una lástima que tu tiempo se acabó.

La castaña se sorprendió.

— No… no, por favor. —Suplicó entre sus labios partidos.

— Maldición. Eres bonita y tienes linda voz —se mordió los labios—. Me dan ganas de conservarte.

— No, no, no. Tiene que dejarme ir. Le juro que no le levantare cargos, trabajare para pagarle lo que quiera, solo déjeme ir.

— Sabemos que eso no pasara cariño —caminó hacia la puerta—. Yo sé mucho de ti y tú ya sabes de mí. En ninguna forma me conviene hacer eso.

Tenten trató de levantarse pero quedo de rodillas en el piso.

— Por favor. Por favor se lo suplico.

— Detén esto. —Rogó el Hyuga.

— ¿Quieres vivir? —La miró sobre su hombro—. Tal vez haya una manera —regresó con ella y la tomó del mentón—. ¿Aceptarías pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo? Fui rudo antes, pero quizás puedas cambiarme. ¿Tú que dices? Olvidaras por completo tu vida aquí y nos iremos. Empezar desde cero. Di no y se acaba tu vida. No pienso desperdiciar más mi tiempo contigo.

Tenten miró al piso derrotada, evaluó sus elecciones, pero su mente se abrumo al instante al igual que sus ojos. Lagrimas pesadas rodaban hacia el suelo pero su expresión estaba en shock. Que siguiera con vida dependía en ese hombre, en vivir infeliz para siempre atada a él. El no volver a ver a su familia ni amigos, que nunca sepan que fue de ella. Josuke… debía de haber una salida, pero para eso necesitaba seguir con vida. Con mucho dolor comenzó a sollozar, inhalando desesperanza, agachando su cabeza al piso.

— Quiero —exhaló— vivir.

— Para por favor. —pidió Neji.

— Esa no es una respuesta.

Entre sollozos, la chica volvió a temblar. Tragó saliva y pensó en algo mejor. Lo miró a los ojos y dijo:

— Te quiero a ti.

— Bésame como tal entonces.

No había otra salida. Entre llanto y desilusión, se aferraba a su única probabilidad de vida. Se acercó al rostro del hombre y junto sus labios. Como se lo ordenó lo beso como si fuera alguien más, lo más que pudo hacerlo parecer verdadero. Se sentía débil y asqueada, empujándose a sus límites, olvidando sus valores y limitantes para conservarse con vida. El hombre continúo con el beso. Solamente él lo estaba disfrutando. Subió el beso de nivel, ahora usando su lengua dentro de la boca de la castaña. Destrozada se contenía por no detenerlo, sus lágrimas no cesaban, le estaba provocando nauseas tener que estar a su merced. De repente empezó a posar sus manos sobre ella, mientras derramaba su alma por sus ojos, odiándose a sí misma, deseando que eso jamás le estuviera pasando. Entonces la tomó, la cargo y la recostó en el colchón viejo. La beso con deseo en el cuello y se colocó encima de ella.

— No, no aquí por favor. —Suplicó en llanto.

— Solo quiero probarte un poco, nena. —Paseo sus manos lascivas sobre las piernas de la castaña hasta subirle la falda.

— ¡Detenlo ya! —Bramó frustrado Neji que ya no podía soportar ver a la ángel así.

El Hombre se levantó y se desabrocho el pantalón. En eso la puerta de metal se abrió. Los dos miraron a quien había sido. Tanto como Tenten como Neji se sorprendieron al averiguar quién era.

— ¡Jousuke! —Como pudo rodo del colchón y se puso de rodillas— ¡Jousuke! —Con únicamente ayuda de sus piernas se levantó y corrió hacia él— ¡Gracias a dios! —La cadena la limitó al acercase a la puerta abierta, el frio metal de las esposas volvieron a golpear las heridas de las muñecas de la chica, obligándola a quejarse del dolor y volver a caer de rodillas, las cuales ya estaban excesivamente raspadas—. ¡Ayúdame por favor!

El muchacho la miró boquiabierto, aferrado de la manija de la puerta con una mano y sosteniendo con la otra una bolsa de papel. La miró desconcertado y cambio su vista hacia al hombre que por poco violaba a la chica. Este aborreció la actuación de la castaña, soltó un suspiro de decepción, se abrochó el pantalón y se dirigió hacia al joven muchacho con toda tranquilidad. La castaña los observó pasmada, constantemente cambiando su vista hacia su Jousuke. El extraño le arrebato la bolsa y abrió su contenido, sacando un fajo de billetes. ¿Por qué no hacía nada? ¿Por qué solo le desviaba la mirada? Neji también miraba la escena petrificado.

— ¿Jousuke? —Susurró paralizada.

Atrajo la atención de los dos. El hombre la miró con desprecio y por el rabillo del ojo. Le aventó de mala gana la bolsa al muchacho y se acercó a la chica buscando con su mano algo en su espalda baja.

— ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó Jousuke.

— ¿Como que qué hago? —Sacó una pistola magnum y la sostuvo en el aire—. Te vio aquí que más voy a hacer. Mierda que desperdicio.

— ¡Espera! —Intentó intervenir el joven.

— No. —El ojiperla dedujo el final.

— ¿Acaso quieres cambiar su lugar? —Le apunto con el cañon apretando los dientes— ¡Por tu culpa me tengo que deshacer de ella! ¿No pudiste esperar afuera como te lo ordene?

Tenten seguía con sus ojos pegados en Jousuke, incrédula de lo que estaba pasando, incrédula de la tranquilidad en como apareció y la veía en el interior de esa horrible habitación. En el estado en que se encontraba. Parecía como si él ya supiera de su ubicación… lo sabía y nunca fue por ella. Nunca la rescato. No estaba luchando ahora por salvarla, solo estaba ahí. Parado, tranquilo, sosteniendo esa bolsa de dinero con extrema tranquilidad.

— No, señor. —Agacho la mirada.

— Jousuke —su voz como su corazón se partio.

— Agradece que prefiera tu vida sobre la de ella —se interpuso entre él y la chica, y pego el cañón de la pistola en la frente de la castaña—. Que esta sea la última vez que me haces esto, aunque… Solo me hiciste ver la realidad. Odio a las perras mentirosas.

— No, ¡no! —El empresario intento alejar al hombre de Tenten. Desesperadamente intento tomar su arma, empujarlo, golpearlo, cualquier cosa… todo era inútil. Solo lo atravesaba.

En estado de shock Tenten miró a los ojos al hombre que atentaba con acabar con su vida. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer pero en su interior, la desilusión, el impacto, la traición, habían erradicado con sus sentimientos al instante. Entonces todo tenía sentido, todo fue planeado, él fue su cómplice… meses de aparentar de ser alguien que no era para sacarles dinero a sus padres. No lo podía creer. Todo fue una mentira.

— Lamento que sea así cariño pero es la solución más rápida —pronuncio el extraño—. Buenas noches princesa.

Quizás se arrepintió de tirar el gatillo después. Quizás Jousuke no volvió a ser el mismo al provocar esa decisión. Pero fueron las causas suficientes para sentenciar la muerte de la chica. Neji giro a sus espaldas para ver como el cuerpo inerte de la castaña cayó al suelo, aun atada de las cadenas, con los ojos abiertos y la expresión muerta. Un charco de sangre comenzó a crecer a su alrededor.

— ¡Tenten!

Su voz se desgarró cuando gritó su nombre. Sus ojos aperlados no lo querían creer. Le habían arrebatado abruptamente su vida en cuestión de segundos. La torturaron, la menospreciaron, la maltrataron, la asesinaron… esa imagen penetro sus retinas e infecto su cerebro. Cerró los ojos, su cordura estaba al borde y el agua se acumulaba en sus ojos. _"Maldición"_ pensó mientras apretaba su quijada y un nudo en su garganta lo comenzó a asfixiar. ¿Cómo pudo terminar así? ¿Cómo nadie la ayudo?. El empresario cayó de rodillas. No lo soporto. Fue obligado a devolver cualquier contenido que tuviera su estómago, el cual por fortuna estaba vacío. Tocia, con lágrimas en sus ojos. La escena se desvaneció y regreso a las tinieblas.

— Oh —regresó una voz familiar— Tenias razón, no lo ibas a soportar. En fin, ya veo que no tienes nervios de acero. Eres solo un chiquillo que nunca ha estado en la guerra. ¿Fue demasiado para ti? De haberlo sabido no te hubiera hecho ver eso —hizo una pausa y se colocó una garra en el mentón—. Es sorprendente como cambia la manera en que ves a una persona dependiendo de la situación. De una dulce y risueña niña a un saco sin vida y vacío —Neji se empujó a sí mismo a reincorporarse, jadeando violentamente—. ¿Te dio asco que le volaran los sesos? Ya estaba muerta de todos modos. No tenía salvación. Y ¿te diste cuenta? ¡Fue su príncipe azul quien la vendió! Se dividía el botín entre ese rufián y él. Ahora tengo curiosidad… ¿Qué precio le pondrías tu a esa chica? Yo creo que no ganarías mucho. Hay mejores que ella.

— ¡Cierra tu puta boca! —Le lanzo un golpe pero este también atravesó el cuerpo del demonio.

— Wo-ho, ¿te molesto? —Se mofó Kidomaru—. Vaya no sabes tomar un inofensivo chiste. Bueno ya casi es hora de despertar. Me agradas chico. Por eso te diré una pista sobre la otra. Ya sabes, la otra palomita. Su muerte está relacionada con los antepasados de uno de tus conocidos. ¿Me pregunto quién será? ¿Sera acaso ese muchacho? Cuando despiertes mándale mis más cordiales saludos y ¡ah! Espero que te guste mi sorpresa.

Escucho el eco de su macabra risa y todo se oscureció de nuevo.

Despertó de golpe por el rugido de un rayo. Había un escándalo en el exterior, unas solidas gotas de lluvia estaban golpeteando constantemente el cristal de su ventana. Estaba de vuelta en su habitación. Jadeaba. Todavía con una película de agua sobre sus orbes aperlados, estaba mareado por haber presenciado tan fuerte escena. Su cuerpo estaba empapado de sudor. Procesó todo lo que había presenciado, bloqueando el fin de la vida del ángel de su mente para no seguir martirizándose con esa imagen y analizó su posición actual. Al parecer se había quedado dormido en una de las orillas de la cama, pero no había rastros de la castaña. Solo había evidencias de las sabanas estaban revueltas donde se suponía que ella debía de estar. Toco su alrededor solo para verificar que no se encontraba en otra espeluznante ilusión. Otro rayo retumbo la habitación. Se levantó de la cama en cuestión de segundos.

— ¡Tenten!

Resonó por las paredes del pasillo. Solo obtuvo respuesta de la fuerte tormenta que se había liberado en el exterior, la cual a causa del ruido ahogo su llamado. El empresario continúo buscando desesperadamente en las habitaciones, zigzagueando por culpa de sus piernas. Su cuerpo no estaba del todo listo para actuar. Fue de una en una, hasta que escucho un ruido que provenía de la cocina. Velozmente, descendió galopando las escaleras. Corrió hacia el origen del ruido y vio que había una pequeña luz que iluminaba la zona de la estufa y delineó una figura. Su corazón se expandió al ver su silueta vestida en escarlata, con su espalda descubierta y lo que había sobrevivido de su elaborado peinado. Ahí estaba ella, dándole la espalda y haciendo algo con sus manos.

— Tenten —exhaló con alivio.

Había despertado. Estaba viva. Casi no podía contener sus ganas de correr hacia ella y envolverla entre sus brazos. Disculparse por su incompetencia de pedirle que se quedara más. Había sido toda su culpa que ella hubiera caído en esa pesadilla y… la castaña no volteaba, pues continuara concentrada con lo que sea que estaba haciendo. Tal como la ilusión. El Hyuga negó con la cabeza, pero en su mente resonaron las palabras del demonio: "espero te guste mi sorpresa"… Levantó su guardia y de la nada la chica se detuvo en seco. Espero unos segundos y giró sobre sus talones lentamente. Sus ojos aperlados se abrieron completamente. Tenten tenía una expresión en blanco, pero con una mano sostenía un cuchillo que era para cortar carne y tenía su otro brazo extendido hacia este. Sus antebrazos ya estaban goteando sangre.

— Tenten, —continúo firme y conservó la calma— hablemos. Baja eso.

Esta vez no era una ilusión, estaba certero de eso. La castaña con la misma estoica expresión alejo el cuchillo de su antebrazo y lo miró fijamente. Sabía que algo andaba mal con ella y tenía que calmarla. Casi no parpadeaba, Tenten comenzó a dar pasos lentos hacia él, poniendo sus pies descalzos sobre el frio piso y goteando con cada paso que daba.

— No me ayudaste —mustió ella. Neji frunció el ceño confundido—. Solo me miraste. —apretó con fuerza el mango del cuchillo—. ¡Pudiste salvarme! —Apretó los dientes con toda la disposición de atacar al Hyuga con el arma.

— ¡Tenten! —Se quitó del camino y busco un lugar donde refugiarse—. ¡Te juro que intente todo para detenerlo!

La castaña solo movía el arma deliberadamente en dirección del empresario. Tratando de al menos atrapar una porción de su piel. Derramar su sangre. Matarlo con sus propias manos. No era de ella. No era ella. El Hyuga pensando en soluciones, tomó un cuadro y lo uso de escudo.

— ¡Espera, tienes que escucharme! —La castaña atravesó el centro del cuadro con la punta del cuchillo. Cuando notó que se había atorado, le arrebato su escudo con una fuerza extraordinaria—. Mierda.

Desatoró su arma y tan pronto la liberó, arrojó el cuadro al suelo rompiéndolo en pedazos. El ojiperla retrocedió para mantener distancia de la castaña. Sus ojos le delataban su sed de sangre. Nunca la había visto así, fuera lo que fuera que estuviera pasando tenía que encontrar una manera de quitarle ese cuchillo de sus manos. La espalda del empresario topó con la puerta del baño e inmediatamente se encerró con llave dentro de este. Necesitaba pensar cómo afrontarse a esa situación. De repente un fuerte crujido estalló en la madera de la puerta, provocando que Neji se alejara de esta con cautela. El impacto se repitió, una y otra vez. Hasta que la punta plateada pudo atravesar una sección de la puerta. Con la misma fuerza con la que fue clavado, fue extraído el metal, y volvió a perforar un par de veces más la puerta. No comprendía que le sucedía a la ángel, pues estaba haciendo lo contrario que su naturaleza le dictaba. Entendía que estuviera molesta por no ayudarla, pero el intento todo lo que pudo por detenerlo. Entonces el silencio regreso por unos segundos.

— Yo creí que me amabas. —Sollozó.

Entonces el Hyuga comprendió, no lo veía a él sino a Jousuke en su lugar. Aquel que solo observó, la abandonó en ese lugar y permitió que la asesinaran. Entonces otro ruido desde el exterior atrajo su atención. Escuchó como inhalaba con fuerza aire entre sus dientes acompañado de un alarido. Neji no lo pensó dos veces para abrir la puerta. Al hacerlo, la encontró a un par de metros de él, cortándose a sí misma. Corrió hacia ella y sostuvo sus muñecas para evitar que se siguiera lastimando. La castaña forcejeó con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡Detente!

Al escuchar su voz, toda la furia de la castaña se dirigió al ojiperla. Imponiendo su fuerza, giró su cuchillo hacia el abdomen del empresario. Gradualmente acercándolo durante su forcejeo. Ahora luchaba para que no lo apuñalara, pero la castaña era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Fácilmente lograba que el empresario retrocediera, pero un paso en falso, hizo que cayera al suelo llevándose consigo a la ángel. De tal manera que ella soltó el cuchillo y resbaló lejos de ellos. Tenten aun encima del ojiperla se extendió a un lado para alcanzar el arma, pero el muchacho se giró y se colocó encima de ella, sosteniendo sus muñecas, impregnando sus palmas con la sangre de la chica y poniéndolas contra el suelo. La ángel seguía luchando para quitárselo de encima.

— No, no aquí por favor. —Imploró ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

La escena volvió a la mente de Neji, de aquel hombre intentando violarla. Se petrificó y la soltó al instante. Sin intención alguna le hizo recordar lo que su asesino hizo con ella. Entonces se percactó que solo lo engaño al repetir esa frase para ganarse segundos de libertad y poder alcanzar el cuchillo. Retrocedió con ayuda de sus brazos para esquivar el filo del cuchillo, siguió arrastrándose hasta que su espalda topó con la pared. La castaña gateó en su dirección, colocándose de rodillas frente a él, tomando el mango del cuchillo con ambas manos y lo apuntó hacia el pecho del empresario. Al ver sus intenciones, la detuvo justo a tiempo sosteniéndola de sus muñecas e impuso su fuerza para evitar que lograra su objetivo. La punta del objeto se meneaba peligrosamente sobre su corazón, el cual ya latía mil por hora. El Hyuga exhalaba con nerviosismo su adrenalina. En cualquier otra situación ya hubiera contratacado para evitar que atentaran contra su vida, sabia defenderse, tenía el entrenamiento, pero le era imposible hacerlo con ella. Mucho menos por el estado en que se encontraba. Sabía que no era ella quien lo atacaba. Algo le había hecho Kidomaru para que actuara de esa manera y tenía que hacerla despertar. La miró a sus orbes chocolates. Estaban vacíos, rojos de tanto llanto, y su rostro estaba lleno de dolor, odio y tristeza. Estaba dispuesta a asesinarlo, desquitar toda su rabia concentrada sobre él. La castaña empujo con más fuerza el cuchillo hacia Neji apretando sus dientes y liberando un gruñido.

— ¡Despierta! ¡Soy yo, Neji!

Fue en vano. La ángel no volvía en sí. Seguían forcejeando y ponía más presión sobre el cuchillo. Neji estaba perdiendo fuerza en los brazos, no iba a poder continuar conteniéndola de esa manera. Volvió a repetir el nombre de la chica entre sus dientes. De repente la castaña se zafó de su agarre jalando el cuchillo hacia atrás para columpiarlo hacia el cuello del ojiperla… Logrando sumergir el arma.

 **Continuara…**

 **Fue un episodio largo, pero yo se los debía… si por algún motivo estos temas lograron perturbarlos más allá… por favor abstenerse de imitar lo que los personajes hacen en esta historia. Ellos son ficticios, tu vida no.** Sé que son temas que se deben de tomar con seriedad y es la primera vez que los incluyo en alguna historia. **En cuanto depresión y suicidio, son temas muy reales que la sociedad opta por ignorar, no soy una profesional pero me gustaría ayudar, quizás no los conozca pero puedo escucharlos.** Nunca saben que lucha están pasando las personas. Por más felices que aparenten ser, algunos tienen ese pensamiento rondando por la cabeza. Mi único consejo es que nunca están solos, aunque así se sientan, siempre hay alguien que puede (quizás no ahora) romper con sus barreras y hacerlos sentir mejor. Aunque sientes que los problemas se te vienen encima. Te prometo que un día podrás tomar tu salud mental entre sus manos, superarte gradualmente y decidir que la vida vale la pena vivirla al máximo.

Números de prevención de suicidio

- **Argentina**

Telf. (5411) 5275.1135. Correo casbuenosaires . Línea gratuita 135.

- **Brasil**

Telf. 141. Correo rebraps

- **Chile**

E-mail: fundacionvinculos

Teléfono: 5622 2442 533 y 5698 2481 971

Dirección física: Hernando de Aguirre #128 Oficina #904.

- **Costa Rica**

E-mail: juliawoodbridge

Teléfono: (506) 8715 0551 y 2273 7974

Dirección física: Curridabat camino a Granadilla, del súper Vindy, carretera principal 400 Sureste, casa #1201

- **México** Teléfono: 01(333)1211956

Línea gratuita: 066

Dirección física: Bruselas #516 Col. Moderna, Guadalajara, Jalisco.

- **Perú**

E-mail: consultoria .pe

Teléfono: (01) 451 1148, Movistar: 999 900285, Claro: 993 551228

Dirección física: Jr. Pacamarca #319, San Miguel

- **Puerto Rico**

Teléfono: 1 800 981 0023

- **Uruguay**

Teléfono: *8483 y 08008483

- **España**

Correo: informes .mx

Teléfono: (33)12040343

 _Espero ser de ayuda. Alguien te ama y espera verte mañana. Tú puedes._


End file.
